The Game
by uzumaki38
Summary: Naruto will dominate the world by fucking and fighting because of a game. There will be crossovers too
1. Disclaimer

This story is inspired from the story named "The Lemon Games" by HunterBerserkerWolf. I like that writing a lot and i wanted to start one too. I would try my level best to create a nice story. All your reviews is much appreciated. I would bring characters from the movies as well. This is story of naruto uzumaki becoming a god level ninja through training and fucking and of course collecting.


	2. The Beginning

Naruto Uzumaki, a hyperactive and knuckle-headed ninja, lives in Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf village. Naruto struggles to find his place in the village. He strives to become the Hokage of Konohagakure. Naruto does all sorts of pranks to be acknowledged by his fellow people. However, he never makes it. He is continuously failing the genin exam due to his weak clone jutsu. Iruka has been very kind to him yet he never passes. He is a lone ranger.

He was sitting beside the river flowing beside the village hidden in leaf. Suddenly a leaf dropped on his forehead and when he touched, it transformed into a digital display. Naruto was shocked and he didn't Know about such technology so he has thrown away the digital display to water. Another leaf fallen on his hand, transferred into digital display then again transformed into a book. He thought someone was doing a prank to him most supposedly Kiba. He was not in a mood of reading as always so he did the same thing again. The total scenario was repeated again. it was almost like being caught in a genjutsu.

Therefore, Naruto was totally annoyed and opened the book. At first it was blank. He looked at it again then saw some writings, He started reading it, which said you can't be a sninobi like this. Naruto asked why. Suddenly his surrounding started to change. Suddenly he saw a furious nine tailed beast attacking Konoha. Someone with blonde hair with an overcoat written Fourth Hokage fought that beast and finally he and a red head girl finally saved the village by sealing a beast in a baby and in the process both of them died. Naruto was shocked by this scenario. Throughout the time some background voice was narrating the story and he found the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the red head Kushina Uzumaki was his parents and he had the nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him.

Slowly it all started to make sense why people hated him. He decided to believe the book though it was quite unnatural. He asked the book, who are you? The answer was, you will know when you are worthy of knowing. Then the book narrated again, this is a game for you which will be very connected to your real life and gaining strength. You can choose to enter and be the greatest shinobi ever or lead the miserable life of yours. Naruto wanted a shinobi very badly, so without any second thought he pressed enter.

He saw his alias coming on the book which was almost working like a movie screen. However, he asked what he has to do in the game to move forward? The book answered everything is almost normal except for one thing, SEX. Naruto had no idea what it is. He asked, what is sex? The book said, seriously? Then I will show you how you were born.

His surrounding started to change again and he appeared by the waterfall beside the village and he saw a red head girl was showering and a blonde was peaking at her. He recognized them Minato and Kushina. Minato was staring at where she was swimming, carefree by the waterfall, it was a beauty. Stepping out from behind the trees, he made his presence known to her, he did not wish to scare her. She stood up with her back facing him, she had no idea that being watched, she was just enjoying to the nice cool water. Minato breathed in deeply, trying to control his thoughts and his body's reaction. Trying to be as careful as possible, he walked into the pool and behind Kushina, wrapping his hand around her waist and holding her firmly.

She jumped feeling whoever holding her by her waist, she was good but this grip was better, she would get raped and she knew. Minato breathed in her scent and sighed blissfully. "A little jumpy?" Kushina froze hearing his voice, why was he there? At least she knew him and knew that she could trust him. "I thought you were someone else." She whispered back, she could feel her checks burn with embarrassment. She tried to wiggle out of Minato grip and get some clothes on but he would not let go. Felling her rub against him was something he didn't expect her to do, he groaned at the sudden friction. "Are you alright?" She was worried for him and then felt stupid when she felt the bulge against her backside. She had no idea that his intension was that and he knew how she felt. "Perfect."

He purred in her ear, she was driving him crazy and she didn't even know it. Tilting his head down, he licked the shell of her ear and started a trail of kiss down to her "Minato …" Kushina breathed. Minato smiled, he raised his hand and tilted her head back. Leaning in, he captured her lips and kissed her passionately, Kushina melted into the him with no hesitation she began to kiss back. As her mouth opened, Minato pushed his tongue into between her lips and kissed her more deeply, he had been waiting for this moment for sure. Breaking the kiss Kushina turned to face Minato and look at his eyes. They were glazed over and had a hunger look in them, she couldn't help but be enticed. Raising his hand to her check, he caressed her it and tried to ignore the lust that was building inside of him. Feeling slightly bold, she lowered her hand down to his genitals and then with her fingers.

Minato took in a sharp breath and stopped her hand. "Please don't temp Kushina." He warned her through gritted teeth, if she kept that up he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself. She had to honestly think about whether she really wanted this. All thoughts left her when she felt his hands caressing her breasts and gently kneading. Kushina's head fell back and he his hands continued their magic. Looking around, Minato was having seconds thought about being in the water, reaching down he lifted Kushina up and carried her to shore. by Minato she let out a small squeak and rested her head against his shoulder. Once they reached land, Minato gently placed Kushina on the ground and looked down at her. She could help but blush at the way Minato was staring at her.

Leaning in for another kiss, Minato let his hand driven to Kushina stomach and to her neither regions and stopped above her clit. "Am I allowed?" He let his hand stay on her clit until he was told to move forward, she shivered with anticipation, her hips bucked involuntary, the thought of what was to come taking over her senses. All she could do was nod to answer his question but, she knew that it would not be enough for him. Sighing in slight frustration, he pressed against her causing her to moan. "Answer me, please." He continued to press against her clit, making slight movements with his finger. Kushina was panting, trying to make herself give him her answer. "Yes."

She breathed, this was he needed to hear, he continued to stroke her clit and let his finger drift down to her folds. Not taking his eyes off of hers, he dipped his finger her folds and began to stroke. Kushina moaned as his finger dipped into her and moved in and out, the sensations were overwhelming her. Hearing her soft moans only encouraging him to continue more, leaning in Minato kissed her deeply and inserted a second finger inside her. Kushina moans loudly into his mouth and pant as Minato pushed his fingers in deeply. After a few thrusts with his fingers, her insides clenched against his fingers and she came, spilling her juices on his fingers and hand. Kushina nearly screamed as her fir orgasm hit her, she tried to catch her breath as she came down from the blissfully feeling that came with it.

Minato wasted very little time stripping himself of his clothing and moving on top of her. His member was painfully hard and felt like he could explode just by touching her outside. Finally coming down from her high she saw Minato above and naked as well. He placed himself at her entrance, looked down at her and smiled. "Are you ready?" She looked at him and shivered at the lustful look in his eyes, his normal blue eyes were darkened. Taking in a breath, she felt him at her entrance and closed "Yes." Kushina winced feeling Minato push into her.

"What's wrong?" Minato sighed and tried to remain still. "I'm afraid of hurting you considering …" She knew what he was referring to and raised her hips up slightly in hopes of encouraging him. Biting his lip, he looked down at with a look in his eyes. "Don't think, just feel." Pushing her hips up again in hopes that he would move or something, Minato sighed and pushed all the way into her depths and stayed there. It took a c seconds for her to adjust to this new feeling, she felt almost too full but knew that this feeling and the pain would go away. Nodding for him to continue, he pulled all the way out and pushed back in gently. She winced as he continued his movements, wondering how long the pain would last.

Sensing that her discomfort was not going away, Minato pushed him onto his elbows and lifted one of her legs to rest on his shoulder. Pulling back until he was almost out, he grunted and pushed back in hard, hoping to that he would hit that one spot. Kushina cried out as he hit that spot over and over again and arched her back. Not being able to hold back any longer, Minato starts to thrusts harder and faster causing Kushina scream in ecstasy. Her nails dug deeply into Minato's back, causing him to have red, bloody marks and she clawed him. His continued to thrust into her and she would soon climax, she never wanted this moment to end but it looked like it would very soon.

Minato could also feel his climax coming and slowed down his movement didn't want it to end, not yet at least. Kushina whined when he started to slow down and looked at him. "Why are you slowing down?" She breathed, she was so close and it was killing her to be this close. "I want to last longer." Deciding to take matters into her own hand Kushina wrapped both of her legs around his waist and start to thrust upwards, causing Minato to loudly moan and said, "Very well, if that's what you want." Not waiting for her to respond he shifted slightly and thrust as hard and as deeply as he can in her. Her back arched as the sparks of pleasure coursed through her, giving her no time in between.

With his final thrusts, she cried out as her orgasm hit her and hit her hard, her muscles clinched around him as she rides the one by one. She too was having a hard time catching her breath but she now welcomed it. Both of them had their orgasm together. Minato kissed her softly and Kushina rested on minato's chest facing the sky. Minato was playing with her boobs while his dick was still resting in her pussy.

The scenario started to fade and Naruto came back to reality and he was astonished by what he saw. In a sense he was happy as he was feeling something for the girls like Sakura but he didn't know what it was. But he was concerned no one likes to talk with him, how will he manage to have sex with a girl. The book said, for starter I will increase your sex appeal. Think of it as a beginner's advantage but it will go back to natural when you have encountered your first task. So pick your choice wisely and from now on keep this book with you, it will be in disguise, most importantly never talk about the game. Follow it and you will be greatest shinobi ever if you can complete the tasks. All of this came as a shock to him. The book said , ready to continue? He wanted see his stats first.

He saw Strength: 30, Speed: 20, Stamina: 40, Intelligence:15, Sex Appeal: 50(boosted), Ninja skill: 10, Knowledge:10, Courage: 15.

He swiped the page and saw Skill: None, Achievements: None, Perks: None, Collection: None, Weapons: Kunai & Star (Basic).

He was pretty disappointed in himself watching he stats though he started to believe all this can change. He was thinking which girl should he pick, there were so many attractive women and girls in Konoha. He did not have enough courage to ask out any of them. He was confused and decided to head for ichakuru ramen. It may help him to think clearly. He was hoping to see Teuchi. That man is a magician. Naruto reached their thinking of it and when he entered he did not see Teuchi rather he met Ayame, daughter of Teuchi.

Ayame was a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. "Welcome back, Naruto-kun", said Ayame. It clicked on Naruto at that very moment, she was one of the very few people who was kindly with Naruto. He thought why not her. He tried to concentrate her sexual aura on her and ordered 3 bowl of ramen. It was almost closing time when Naruto entered the ramen shop.

He asked Ayame about her father, she said someone tries to rob their shop today and Teuchi was hurt. Ayame sadly described about the mess inside. Naruto took it as his chance though he was not confident though. He asked, can I help you Ayame-san? Ayame was feeling something different in Naruto, she accepted his offer. Naruto ordered some more bowl of ramen.

"Here you go Naruto-kun," Ayame said as she handed him another bowl of ramen and then went back to her duties. "Thanks Ayame Nee-chan," Naruto said happily then proceeded slurp up as much ramen as possible. "Wow, you're not finished? I already had another bowl ready." Ayame couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy, she would have seen him destroying the bowl and begging for more, perhaps he had a problem? "oh yeah!" Naruto said cheerfully and continued to eat his ramen, momentarily forgetting where his thoughts were occupied. "Okay, I'll leave this here for you." She put the other bowl of ramen in front of him and continued with her duties. Naruto continued to eat the bowl but then his thoughts came to the surface again.

"Uhhm Naruto-kun...? Are you staring at me?" He came out of his musings and noticed Ayame, who was still cooking, sporting a huge blush she stared at him in surprise. He didn't know what she was talking about, he was too out of it to notice anything, so he replied the only way he knew how "...What?" He asked dumbly. "Nothing!" She cursed herself for saying that too quickly. Maybe she was just seeing things? Ayame took a glance back and this time she knew Naruto was staring at her ass. She didn't feel offended by it but she was a little weirded out, he looked like he was out of it, he wasn't even touching his ramen, again,

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" "...Yeah of course," he had to bite down a groan of despair, as soon as he heard, Ayame's sweet and melodic voice again. "Are you sure?" She came closer and noticed his second bowl of ramen wasn't even touched, she also noticed that his chopsticks were on the floor, must have been so out of it that he didn't even realize when they fell. She bent down and went a little further, under the counter, she grabbed the chopstick, but when she looked straight ahead of her she was met with a very unexpected sight, a bulge, a big bulge, between Naruto's legs. It did long to put the pieces together. "Yeah I'm pretty sure," He said cheerfully, even though he couldn't see her, she was probably looking for something on the floor. He was a bit start when he heard a bang and then a yelp. "Ayame Nee-chan?" He called cautiously.

"Yeah! I got your chopsticks!" She had hit her head under the counter in surprise. She felt so awkward. Naruto was horny...because of her? She has caught him staring at her ass twice. When did Naruto start noticing women? She quickly stood up, dropped the chopsticks on the counter, and scrambled to her work station. "Uhhm, thanks," Naruto said confusedly. Was it just him or was she acting strange? Ayame couldn't help herself. Naruto's treasure looked big and the thought of herself being the cause of it made her feel so...sexy! She had never see anything that big before. She dated a lot of guys and had a lot of sex, which was okay but not fantastic, and she knew they probably didn't compare to Naruto.

She didn't know what came over her as she proceeded to flaunt herself around him whenever she could. Naruto couldn't leave Ichirakuru's like this, he was completely trapped and the image of a naked Ayame was making things worse. Naruto groaned, this was really bad, and the way Ayame was looking at him made him really nervous. Ayame saw the look he sent her and her curiosity finally got the best of her. She slowly walked to him then leaned over the counter, her ego felt boosted with the gasp that came out of his mouth, he probably thought she was going to kiss him, that adorable fool. She leaned into his ear and made sur could hear her, "Come to the back after shop is closed". Ayame went to the back of restaurant and it didn't take long for Naruto to make his appearance. "Now Naruto-kun, help with this dishes first" Ayame asked sweetly.

Naruto started to wash the dishes and thinking about how to seduce the waitress. Picturing her nude was giving Naruto a hard on. He didn.t know Ayame was watching him. She suddenly asked "what are you hiding Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was caught off guard with that question, he had no idea how to answer that and she knew it, but he did try with a valiant effort. "N-Nothing!" Naruto blurted out, this was so awkward for him. He knew she knew about his dick. "Move your hands away from your pants," Ayame said. "I can't Nee-chan," Naruto implored. "Move your hands away," Ayame said but this time she was serious. Naruto complied slowly, this was so wrong. Ayame took a moment to burn the image into her mind. "So what were you thinking about to make that?" Ayame asked in mock curiosity.

Naruto shut his mouth at the question, he did not want Ayame to think of him as a pervert. "Okay fine, be that way," she didn't mean to sound upset but she was too curious and Naruto was being difficult. "You!" He couldn't stop his mouth until it was too late. Ayame stopped and then looked at him, so she was right. She kind of felt giddy for having such an effect on him. "So... How come it's been up for so long?" Ayame asked. "Because when it gets up I can't get it down until...its satisfied. It's really painful right now," Naruto said with a blush of utter embarrassment. Naruto was really happy with this intelligence. Ayame was blushing too but at least now she had an excuse to see his dick. "...Take off your pants."

She waved off his incredulous look and continued, "You said it was painful and I can only guess it's because of those pants, take them off." Naruto hesitated, but quickly started to take his pants off when she sent him a look. He figured she meant his boxers too so he discarded them as Ayame's eyes widened when she saw his shaft in its full glory, she was right, none of her ex boyfriends came close. The thing was so big that Ayame couldn't help but think of the endless possibilities Naruto's dick could be put to use. God she was so naughty! She walked up to him and then got to her knees for a closer look.

Naruto had a beast, so young and he was already packing such meat, she had to down the perverted thoughts that were starting to surface. "Well I think I need to work," Naruto said hurriedly as he took a glance at the station. Things were getting too out of hand now. Ayame grabbed the dick in front of her. She had never seen something so big in her life and she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this.

But she did not want to rush it and said okay put off jumper and torso as well then get to work, it will help you to work smoothly with that thing so hard on, she smirked on him. Naruto played a simple trick their when he was working he pushed Ayame towards the water deposit and she was all wet. Ayame laughed secretly as if this as exactly what she wanted. However, she showed fake rage at Naruto and said, "what the fuck, Naruto? I don't have any dresses is here, now I have to work with my apron".

Ayame put off her clothes, wearing the apron. It was her turn to tease. She was cleaning other side of the room while the blond stare at her sweet bare ass, he felt his dick go harder from the sight when she sways and bend her ass. It is very hypnotic and alluring, it as if it's saying "Fuck me" to Naruto. "Oops" said Ayame as she accidently spilled hot broth on her apron clad chest. The broth causes the apron to go see through and soak her breasts until they are shiny, wet and tasty looking.

"Oh how clumsy of me" Naruto's face heats up when he sees Ayame's broth soaked breasts while she rubs them to wipe it off. Naruto licked his lips, Ayame is naked under her apron and she stilled broth all over her breasts. Then all instinct starts to kick in, he switched the sign from open into close and jump over the cover to pounce on Ayame. She yelped by surprise when Naruto pull down her apron and starts licking her broth soaked breasts and rub his erection on her exposed pussy. She moans as Naruto is licking her breasts clean.

Ayame took the pleasure and slowly got down taking the big dick of Naruto's in her hand, "You said that it needed to be satisfied for it to go down, you don't want to go out with a huge tent in your pants now do you?" She figured that was all she needed to say as she continued to stroke. "Oh fuck!" Naruto groaned out, his legs were shaking, why did it have to feel this good? Ayame paused and thought. The sounds Naruto was making were kind of...making her hot between her legs.

She focused more on the dick when Naruto groaned again, she had never done a blowjob before since all her ex boyfriends always stuck to just dick to pussy pounding, she was curious why people praised such an act. "Naruto-kun... I'm going to take you in my mouth," Ayame said and didn't even wait for his response as she proceeded to engulf the head of his co "Grra!" Naruto gritted out as he felt Ayame take him into her mouth. He momentarily wondered if Ayame had ever done blowjobs before. She slurped and coated the head of the dick with spit.

She had to admit, she didn't know if she could get the whole thing into her mouth, even half o seemed like a daunting task. She swallowed as much as she could, until it hit the back of her throat, she probably only took six or so inches. She felt so boosted when she heard growl in approval, so this was why girls liked to perform blowjobs, knowing how to please a man felt quite refreshing. She started bobbing her head up and down his shaft at a slow pace so she could adjust the length and girth, it was really hard to do so. After she got used to his size then she started to bob her head back and forth in earnest, slurping and moving her tongue around in order to increase the pleasure. "Oh Kami Ayame nee-chan, you're amazing," Naruto said as he put a hand behind Ayame's head.

Ayame continued to bob her head back and forth, she felt happy with the praise and tried to get more of him in her but she couldn't, so she concerned what she had and bobbed faster to get him to cum. She continued bobbing her head as fast as she could, but as time ticked away she realized that she couldn't get Naruto to come and it seemed that was getting used to the motion, and that meant the pleasure was started to dwindle. She removed her mouth from his dick and started stroking him so vigorously that her hand started to burn from the effort. Naruto grunted gratefully the change in pace but she knew that it wasn't enough. "How do I get it to cum?" Ayame asked herself as she continued to stroke Naruto's dick at a fast pace.

"I know how to Nee-chan." She was surprised that she thought out loud and he heard her. She looked up at him curiously. "How?" She asked. Naruto had a glint in his eye that made Ayame a bit wary, "Are sure you want to know?" "If it can help you to calm down then yes," Ayame said while staring it the dick she was still stroking, it wasn't even about helping out a friend any she wanted her prize. Naruto put both his hands on Ayame's head and the lined his dick by her mouth, "Thanks Ayame Nee-chan and please don't get mad at me," he seemed a bit remorseful and Ayame couldn't even figure out why. "Why would I-" her statement was cut off as Naruto thrust into her surprised mouth and pushed her head forward, forcing her to swallow more then was ready for. She gagged and flailed her arms around.

"Sorry Ayame nee-chan," Naruto said as he groaned in pleasure. This was the only sure way that he knew he could cum. Ayame didn't expect this but she did her best to try and relax her throat, try being the prominent word. She appreciated that he wasn't just fucking throat from the start and giving her time to adjust but her gags were still coming forth. "I think it will help if you can breathe through your nose." She wanted to snap at him, he wouldn't be so at ease if he was on the receiving end of a mass cock, she did start using her nose to get some air into her lungs but the massive cock wasn't giving enough space to breath properly.

"Oh Kami, you're so good at this! You're like a pro!" She guessed she could let him get away with forcing her to take his cock into her started using her tongue to lick as much of the shaft as possible, she guessed he took that as a cue to move on. "Try and bear with me Ayame Nee-chan because I can't hold back anymore," she didn't even know what he meant by that but she was answered with forcing her to take even more of the dick into her mouth. Tears were flowing from the assault but she did her best to remain strong.

"Here we go!" From there on he proceeded to screw her face into oblivion, shoving her head back and forth to meet his thrusts. He was like an animal as he focused solely on the task at hand, ruthlessly thrusting into her orifice, banging her head on his crotch, his balls making loud slapping sounds as they impacted harshly with her delicate chin. Ayame was struggling not to black out from the ruthless throat fuck. It was as if someone had replaced Naruto with a blowjob psychopath, the way held her head made him in control of every movement.

"Here it comes," Naruto said and gave Ayame her much wanted prize. Strip after strip of cum made its way into Ayame's throat and the waitress choked. It was so much that she thought she was going to drown; it was too much to swallow. As soon as he released her hair she removed herself from his member for some much needed air, allowing some of the cum to drip to the floor. " Wow, you really know how to use a mouth," she said it in the most sarcastic manner she could.

She licked the cum that she could then looked at him, he looked really guilty and she felt bad, she liked the face fuck, her pussy was dripping just from the experience. "Relax Naruto-kun, just warn me next time before you fuck my face," Ayame said as she walked up to him, then she kissed him passionately. Naruto was surprised when Ayame said 'next time'. Did that mean she liked it and wanted more? He was caught off guard when she kissed him and kissed her back with equal intensity, then pulled away when he tasted something funny.

"Still not satisfied?" It wasn't meant to be a question needing an answer but Naruto didn't know that. "No." he looked down. "Kami, you are going to be the death of me." She shook her head and then looked at him. "You're lucky I'm feeling so...heated right now, so I want you to lay down," she had already accepted her actions and she wasn't ashamed. She needed a good fuck and she couldn't think of anyone better. Naruto looked at her purposefully and he told her to lay down instead. Naruto looks around the kitchen all cleaned up except the bowl of ramen which was served to him last.

He made Ayame lay on the station when he put some of the ramen on her round boobs, some on her flat belly and some on her wet pussy as well. He poured some soup in her deep naval space and sprayed the rest on her body. She was burning with desire. Naruto started by drinking the soup from naval and followed by licking her body. While eating the ramen he ensured gentle bites on her clit and boobs. Ayame was burning and dying to take Naruto inside her. When he was done with the ramen he took a good look at her.

"Wow." He couldn't help it, Ayame was so hot, her breast was perky, her curves were so perfect, "Glad you like," She smiled at him and the crouched down and lined his dick to her pussy. She hesitated and then looked at him. "Do you want this had to make sure she wasn't fucking him without his approval. "Yeah," he immediately answered and then groaned when she impaled herself on him and took seven inches in one go.

Ayame had to control her breathing and her body so she didn't cream herself so soon. He was fucking huge! She thought if she just took him in, at once, then she could get used to the size, no such luck. She started to slowly move up and down. She moaned at the friction, this was way better than anything she had ever felt before. Naruto grunted when he felt Ayame moving up and down his cock, her pussy was a vice, he was struggling not to cum already and enjoyed this moaning. Ayame couldn't take any more than seven inches but she was made do it by Naruto. She started moving faster, quickly getting used to the thickness wanting release. She moved up and down repeatedly, her pussy was aching for more and she couldn't help but comply.

"Grr, oh fuck!" Naruto said when he felt her increase her pace. She was going faster but she still hadn't taken him in fully. He quickly put his hands each cheek of her ass then thrusted up into her, using her down thrust to his advantage. "Aaah!" Ayame screamed in pleasure and surprise when he penetrated her cervix. She experienced a mind numbing orgasm and flopped on top of Naruto as her body shook. Naruto wasn't waiting for her to get her wits back however as he wrapped her in a bear hug and proceeded to hammer into her with reckless abandon slamming his hips into her like a jackhammer, making her body jerk erratically because of the force of his efforts alone. His mouth was set in a snarl thrust into her with the speed and strength only a highly trained shinobi was able to achieve.

Ayame was screaming now, in his ear, as he banged her like a window in a hurricane. He was showing her no mercy as he made her pussy his own couldn't even think straight from the attack. Naruto continued to pound into her for thirty minutes but then decided to try something else. He lifted Ayame and himself off the floor and decided gravity to his advantage. He started fucking her while standing, she had no choice but to put her arms around his neck and hang on for dear life. His thrusts were vicious, brutal, dominating, she loved every single minute of it.

"Oh Kami! Fuck me harder Naruto-kun!" She couldn't help but give in, no man had ever fucked her this good. She briefly wondered where he learned to fuck so thoroughly, but then her thought was disrupted with another mind numbing orgasm. Her ass cheeks were becoming red from the relentless beating they were being subjugated to, Ayame just knew she was going to be sore when this was over, but fuck did it feel good! She was the one to start the process but Naruto seemed to be more determined in fucking the life out of her. Naruto decided to change tactics and dropped Ayame to the floor. He lifted her hips until her ass was in the air, her hands, breasts and head were still on the ground. He went behind her and put one hand on her hip and the other on her head. From there he proceeded to mount the poor girl from behind. Their hips made loud slapping sounds as they impacted brutally.

Ayame couldn't even retort that this position was a bit demeaning to her since she was so lost in the pleasure. Her voice was hoarse from the constant screaming. She didn't even mind that his hand was holding her head in place as he claimed her. Naruto snarled like an animal, he loved this position, it gave him so much control. He kept up with his dust gathering pace, pulling on her hip rough get deeper into her folds.

He was fucking her like a man possessed and showed no signs of stopping. She was a fucked up mess already. She didn't even complain when he took both her arms and forced her to arch her back as he continued to take new heights of pleasure, she was sure when all this was over she would be begging him for more. Naruto felt his release coming and blurred his hips, taking note that Ayame seemed like a rag doll with the way her head kept swaying everywhere never felt so proud of himself before. She knew she looked like a fucked stupid bitch, she knew it and didn't give a damn. All sense was gone and the only thing that was left was the pleasure She had cum a total of six times now and she could feel another orgasm approaching. "RAAAA!" Naruto roared as he unloaded in the ramen waitress. As soon as she felt his seed in her Ayame blacked out from her own intense orgasm.

Naruto took a moment to collect his thoughts and then looked around. He realized Ayame was out cold and couldn't help but grin. Naruto got up and cleaned the whole mess. By then Ayame got up and gave Naruto a gentle kiss and asked, "was it you first time?" Naruto replied positively and started to suck her boobs again. Ayame had no speech. Ayame could not get over Naruto so she asked him to stay the night. But Naruto was too excited to see what happened in the game. He kissed her good night and said before leaving, "till next time".

Naruto came outside and climbed a high tree and opened the book. CONGRATULATIONS. MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. You have lost your Virginity, 200 points. He saw his level increased and all basic stats increase by 2 points. No skill earned as he is still not a sninobi. Achievements: had sex with Ayame, 100 points,

Then he turned to perk page,

1) Lord of Harem unlocked, requirements: lost virginity.

2) Food Freak (locked), requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

He did not understand what was harem. No others perks were seen. He turned the page again.

HINT(REWARD): Go to the end of the jungle and learn the first jutsu you see on a scroll. It was a reward for completing the mission. Without any delay Naruto raced towards their and saw Mizuki and Iruka fighting. Before engaging he saw a scroll named scroll of sealing. He remembered the hint and saw the first jutsu and almost cried in frustration, it was a clone jutsu. However, he believed he could do it as his confidence was boosted because of the last mission. Suddenly he saw Iruka stabbed and he could no longer wait and shouted, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu". All of a sudden Mizuki was overwhelmed. Iruka knew anyone completing any jutsu from any S-ranked scroll makes him a sninobi. Naruto head the headband from Iruka and he was crying with joy. He came home and opened the book. CONGRATULATION, you have become a shinobi, skills available, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Bojutsu, Fuinjutsu and a lot more. He saw some skills like pick pocketing, welding, cooking etc. was their too.

Naruto went to sleep happily; his day couldn't be any better. He was excited to see what happens next.


	3. The Rules

[This chapter is to elaborate the current stats of Naruto and rules of the game, this is also a small prequel for the next chapter which will be coming very shortly. Please let me know do you want to see the stats upgrade at the end of every chapter or in between some chapters as a distinguished chapter.

Please do leave a review, your review is my inspiration.]

Naruto had a sound sleep after many nights. He was so excited for his future. He got up early. He did not have many plans for today except for the photoshoot for his genin form. He freshened up and saw the book beside his pillow. All of yesterday came back to him in a flash. He decided to take that seriously because it was only reason he became a shinobi. He opened the book to see the details of the game. He opened to check his current status first.

LEVEL:2

He understood he leveled up yesterday night after Having a tremendous time with Ayame. He still got a hard on only thinking about it. Then he turned over to the stats page.

Naruto Stats:

· Acrobatics: 22

· Chakra Control: 17

· Chakra Levels: 32

· Endurance: 22

· Intelligence: 17

· Luck: 22

· Reflexes: 22

· Speed: 22

· Strength: 32

· Knowledge: 12

· Courage: 17

· Sex Appeal: 22

· Scientist: 5

· Wealth: 10

He understood he had a long way to go to being a top level ninja let alone Hokage. He turned over to skills and he was almost frustrated, there is so many things learn. Some didn't even relate to ninja arts. However, he gone through all the skills.

Skills:

· Archery: 00 points.

· Bojutsu: 00 Points.

· Earth Elemental manipulation: 00 points.

· Fire Elemental Manipulation: 00 points.

· Genjutsu: 00 points.

· Kenjutsu: 00 points.

· Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 00 points.

· Lying: 20 points.

· Medical Jutsu: 00 points.

· Ninja Master: 20 points.

· Ninjutsu: 20 points.

· Sealing: 00 points.

· Senjutsu: 00 points.

· Sexual Aura: 20 points.

· Taijutsu: 25 points.

· Water Elemental Manipulation: 00 points.

· Wind Elemental Manipulation: 00 points.

· Healing Factor: 25 points.

· Massaging: 00 points.

· Stealth: 10 points.

· Summoning: 00 points

· Crafting: 00 points.

· Haggling: 00 points.

· Knife Fighting: 00 points.

· Pick Pocketing: 00 points.

· Summoning: 00 points,

· Cooking: 10 Points.

· Forging: 00 Points.

· Medicine Making: 00 Points.

· Throwing: 20 points.

· Trap Making: 00.

After skills came the achievement page. It was not something very important to him as he still did not care about his accomplishment in details.

Achievements:

· Lost Virginity.

· Became Shinobi.

He turned over to the perks. The page was glowing, he understood this was the most important page. Naruto heard something about kekkai genkai and something else also. He did not see any of this there still but saw lot of locked parts. He only unlocked two which he could see.

Perks:

· Lord of Harem (Naruto can start a harem now and include girls in his Harem).

· Food Freak (locked), requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

Then came the trophies. Here also most of the options were locked. But he could see his trophy.

Trophy:

· Lady Killer: Had first sex; 200 points; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points)

Lastly came the weapons and collectibles page. Lots of options were there. Sadly, Naruto had none. One collectible caught his eye, The Chakra Armor. He didn.t knew what was it. He kept it for learning later. As goes for the weapons too. After that Naruto goes to the Rules and read a few times to be clear about everything. He seemed focused for the first time in his life except the pranks.

Weapons:

· Ninja star and Kunai.

Collection: None.

Rules

1\. For completing every mission points will be rewarded and level would be increased.

2\. Hint will be rewarded for every missions and Mission objectives will be supplied before every mission but collectibles or side achievements will not be provided.

3\. Points will be rewarded for any trophies and bonus points will also be rewarded.

4\. Weapons and collections will increase different stats.

5\. Perks will be the additional power obtained by the player.

6\. Every day one learning scroll and one history scroll will be provided and player have to finish it.

7\. Once a stage is completed it can't be repeated so play very carefully.

Naruto closed the book after reading the book and then he took an oath he will do whatever it takes to be the Hokage. Naruto had his breakfast and moved out to for his photoshoot. Then went to the jungle for his Taijutsu training. He started with the basics. He felt someone following him. He turned and saw Konohamaru who was secretly following him so he talked to the boy for not tailing him and continued his training until the night. Finishing his training he went to the ichakuru ramen and had his dinner. Ayame was there. He requested her to close the shop early and ordered a home delivery and winked at Ayame. When he reached home he opened the book and two scrolls came out to him. The history scroll was titled as the "SEVEN COULOURED RAINBOW CHAKRA" and the learning scroll titled as the "THE BLOODLINE LIMIT". He started reading them and he heard the knock on the door. He hid the scrolls and the book. Ayame was all over him again. After two hours Ayame fell asleep in Naruto's arm while Naruto's cock was resting in her pussy. He took the scrolls again and completed them. He saw an immense possibility. Bloodline limit was something which is obtained by born. But according to legend infusion of rainbow chakra in someone's body will allow to overcome that barrier. Naruto deposited the scrolls and too Ayame's boobs in her hand and thinking about the rainbow chakra. He didn't even know when he fell asleep.


	4. Land of Snow: Part 1

Naruto woke up from his sleep with Ayame by his side. It became an almost daily schedule to him. But he was getting no more points for having sex with Ayame nor he was increasing his stats or level. He thought something different has to be done. He gone out to have his team training with his team seven consisting of Sakura, Sasuke and team captain Hatake Kakashi. The have completed some d-rank missions together but team chemistry was not so good. Sasuke and Naruto being too competitive all the time and Sakura always taking sides of Sasuke. However, Naruto tolerated her as his earlier crush. The young girls are in Naruto's future plan not in the present. When he reached the training ground Kakashi said,

"Guys, this is movie ticket for you guys as a reward for your accomplishments. Watch it then I have a surprise for you".

They were quite shocked from that generosity from Kakashi. However, they went to watch the movie and saw a beautiful princess fighting to save his comrades. Naruto was impressed with the girl's enthusiasm. After the movie they were criticizing the movie outside the theater and suddenly they heard the sound of horse shoes and within a blink of eye the princess Fuun of the movie showed up in real and she was chased by some heavily armed guards. Ninja's went after them to save the princess. They trashed all the guards but could not find the princess and Kakashi appeared on the spot.

"Stand down, they are not enemies" They are with the people who hired us for our next mission. So they followed the man leading the chasers to their studio. They came to know that it was a shooting team who will journey for the land of snow. However, Naruto was still unaware of that.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were with the man who hired them, the director and someone else important in the film's making.

"So our mission as you know is Yukie Fujikaze or better known as Princess Fuun from her movies." Kakashi explained to two of his three shinobi.

"Guard her?" Sasuke asked

"Well not guard so much as escort her somewhere." Kakashi said

"You see this is the first Princess Fuun movie that will be abroad and our leading actress is a bit of a diva." Said the man who wasn't the director but was important

"Well, you, ninja sure are impressive since you took down our men and they were some pretty big guys." Said the director.

"Thanks." Said Kakashi but not really meaning it.

Sakura looked to her right and saw some pictures and landed on an interesting picture with some cliffs. "Wow those are some pretty big cliffs." Sakura said as she looked at some cliffs that looked to reflect the sky.

"That's actually the Rainbow Glaciers in Snow." Said a man's voice. Sakura turned around and noticed it was one of the actors from the movie and commented on it.

"Yeah we're going to be shooting a scene at the Rainbow Glacier Said the actor.

"Yeah Yukie's manager Sandayū actually recommended the place, he said it turns seven colors when it's spring time." Said the director.

"No that's not true, there is no spring in the Land of Snow." Said Kakashi

"Like ever, so it's always winter over there?" Sakura asked not believing a country could have winter all year round.

"Yep that's about it." Said Kakashi

"You're Kakashi right? From what I hear this won't be your first time going to Snow." Said the director of the upcoming film.

"That was a long time ago sir." Replied Kakashi looking down at the ground.

Some of the other cast members came over and started to talk about going to Snow and made a joke about Yukie running away since she found out she was go Snow and it was hard for them to track her down. Even it was hard for Naruto to find out where she was. At a distant corner in the village he found her drinking more than anyone he has ever seen.

"Oh so there you are princess, you are lucky I am not hitting you" Naruto spat out the last part.

"Oh really I'm lucky? You're the one that's lucky I have to be an actress this job is a joke, it's not as high and mighty as you may think it is on the inside, only the lowest of the low would want this job." Yukie said drinking some more sake.

Naruto stopped fuming but he still held a frown on his face. Right as the mystery man was about to leave Sandayū came running through the door with Sakura, and Kakashi following in that order. "Where've you been Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"Following princess here, chased her practically all over the village until I found her here wasted worse than anyone" Naruto said

"Um, 'princess'?" Kakashi questioned Naruto.

"Yeah that's what I call her, it just sorts of happened when I was chasing her and now I'm not going to stop calling her that." Naruto said turning back to Sakura giving her his famous grin.

"Miss Yukie our ship to the Land of Snow is about to set sail we must get going." Said Sandayū in a worried voice.

"No, I'm going to step down from being princess. I mean what's the big deal lead actress change from sequel to sequel and directors change every f-" Was Yukie response in her drunk state before being cut off by Sandayū.

"You can't do that, no one else on the planet can play the position, and if you back out this late in the game you'll never get back in this business." He said before gave her answer as calmly as a wasted person could.

"Who cares." "Huh, I was hoping to avoid this but I have no other choice." Kakashi said showing his Sharingan and putting Yukie in a genjutsu making her fall asleep.

They all board on the ship. Naruto was entrusted to guard on 24/7. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke was posted in different part of the ship. Naruto was guarding the door of the Yukie. After quite a long time he heard the sound of princess waking up. She came out of the door and screamed like a possessed girl and ran back to her room.

She asked her maid, "where are we? why the ship?"

The maid answered, "we heading to the land of snow.".

Pin drop silence prevailed in the room for a few seconds and all of a sudden The princess asked to show her the washroom to take a bath.

The maid replies fearfully, "Sandayū asked the deposit your cloths before entering the washroom as he feared of you escaping again".

Naruto was quite astonished listening to that. Naughty ideas kept coming in his minds. Except for the mission being a C-rank Naruto was very happy that they were going to land of snow. He must discover the source of rainbow chakra and a way to harness it. Sandayū came checking on the princess. He entered the room and came out satisfied. Naruto had no idea what he saw in there. He was curious about Sandayū being so cautious to take the princess to the land of snow.

He suddenly asked him, "why are you so determined to take her to the land of snow? You are not even part the film crew".

"It's a long story, she is not a mere actress, she is he princess of the land of snow and rightful heir to the throne which is now forcefully taken over by Dotuo. Her name is Kyoki Kazahana."

At that Naruto saw ice cliff very near to their ship and almost at the same time he heard something falling to the water. Sandayū was gone by then.

The maid came out crying, "Naruto kun, Yukie Sama jumped from the ship through the window of her washroom".

Naruto started running without any delay to the side from where she jumped.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke started to check the ice cliffs and suddenly three ninja appeared on the cliffs.

"Welcome to snow country Hatake Kakashi, did you bring princess Kyoki with the hexagonal crystal?" said the ninja standing at the middle.

"Rouga Nadare, what are you doing here?" Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura were astonished listening to this. Kakashi ordered everyone to get back to the ship. The ninja orders the ninja with pink hair, "Fubuki, Get the princess", "Mizore, Kill those two brats"

The ninja with a mechanical hand comes towards Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke's kunai had no effect on him. Fubuki started flying by developing two wings at her back and yelled' "Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice element: Swallow attack)". Some Ice birds started flying towards them as Sasuke yelled without any delay, "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu (Fire element: Fireball technique)". Fire and ice was neutralized by one another. Fubuki tried again, "Hyouton: Huyoro No Jutsu (Ice element: Ice prison technique)" Ice was trying to imprison both of them. Kakashi saw and knew they could not handle it, so he ran towards them and yelled, "Suiton: Suiryuudaan no jutsu (Water element: water dragon blast technique)". It saved them but Nadare was angry at kakashi.

"Face me Kakashi, why are you fleeing like last time?".

He yelled, "Hyuoton: Haryuu Muuko (ice element: Piercing dragon Fierce tiger)". Kakashi countered it with water dragon technique. By then Fubuki left the scene. She was wearing the strangest black armor which seemed stronger than any other. Nadare again yelled. "Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegei (ice element: one horned whale)". Now it's time to get serious, Kakashi copied the jutsu which caused the island to shatter and Mizore also left the place by then. Kakashi's jutsu helped the crew to flee from that place and they weren't aware of the fact that Kyoki has already left the ship.

Naruto wasn't aware of anything happening in the cliff. He jumped to the sea to rescue the princess. He jumped at the exact same place where the Kyoki jumped. After diving a handful of distance he saw the princess and he sight was like a beautiful mermaid sinking in the ocean. Suddenly Naruto noticed there is no movements, he collected the body very quickly and immersed on the surface. He started breathing into her mouth and pushing her chest according basic accident survival training in the academy. Naruto's dedication awakened the princess. Her lips came very close to his lips. The arrogant actress started kissing Naruto. He was not sure of the reason, it may be gratitude, may be something else but he enjoyed it the fullest. While his hands were travelling around the breast of the princess he felt a hexagonal crystal and he was about to ask about it and he heard,

"I see the princess is having a very great time, I am sad to be an obstruction but did you bring the crystal?" said Fubuki.

Naruto could not recognize the female figure but was sure of her enmity. Naruto understood there was something mysterious about the crystal. The princess had nothing on her body except that crystal and a stranger comes and ask for it. Naruto decided to play a little game here. Naruto ran towards her and told, "leave the princess alone".

Fubuki laughed, "you fool, Hyouton: Huyoro No Jutsu (Ice element: Ice prison technique). Naruto dodged and suddenly heard the princess screaming. He turned around and saw a mechanical hand pulling the princess from a long distance. Almost at the same time Fubuki started flying with her armor and laughed at Naruto," what an idiot".

Naruto thought of using his latest technique from a scroll he found in the library. He Yelled "Shuriken Kage Bushin No Jutsu". Thousands of kunai was thrown towards Fubuki. Naruto was astonished to see nothing happening on that black armor and out of nowhere one kunai hit a round spot and the armor was also shattered and Fubuki became senseless. By then Mizori flew with the princess. Naruto relieved Fubuki of her cloths and taken her in for investigation.


	5. Land of snow: part 2

Naruto carried the pink haired kunoichi to the ship to his room. She was still unconscious. Naruto brought out to things from his pocket. One black round object collected from Fubuki's dress and another hexagonal crystal.

 **#Flashback**

Fubuki tried to attack the princess. Naruto took a handful of soil and used his transformation jutsu and turned it into the hexagonal crystal. He hid the real one to himself. Then Mizori captured the naked princess with the help of diversion of Fubuki. However, Fubuki was captured in the process.

 **#Flashback End**

Naruto bound Fubuki. Used water to wake her up. He had to know about both the objects. The key to finding the princess is the crystal, that was clear to him. Team 7 or the movie crew didn't know that Naruto is back. They were trying to search the princess. Naruto walked up to Fubuki:

We're going to have a very nice conversation, but first introductions, my name Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

The woman was flailing against the restraints to stab the orange colored ninja, "You can go to hell, and I'm not going to be telling anything." Replied Fubuki.

"Now that's hardly fair, I gave you my name as a sign of peace, you will give me your name…"

Naruto thought it is not going to work. He decided to change the course of action. She was already unclothed. Naruto slapped her with full force. Fubuki's face became paled from the assault. Naruto continued this assault on her whole body. After a few minutes there was no response in her body. She fainted. Naruto was so raged that he did not see her body till now. The sign of his hand was clear seen in her boobs, ass, face and back. Naruto was brutal but it did not work too. He went outside thinking of his next action. He decided to use his secret kit which he collected following the clue of the book. He went inside again and opened the box. He dressed Fubuki in his desired outfit.

Fubuki was in a pair of knee high leather six inch heeled boots with her legs forcefully spread apart and kept apart by a metal bar at her ankles. She had no underwear or top. She wore a pair of leather gloves that went up to her elbows but her arms were pulled behind her back and tied with a rope that came down from the ceiling making Fubuki have to bend over. She had a black blind fold on and an O-ring gag, forcing her mouth open.

On a nearby table, Naruto arranged a whole variety of sex toys but also a few whips and other things he didn't intend to use. "I'll look into those later." He muttered to himself as he looked inside the bag a bit more.

Naruto decided mixing the torture and pleasure and enjoy it to the fullest. Banging a kunoichi may win him some points.

Stepping forward, Naruto removed his clothes and put them in a pile so they wouldn't get damaged or ruined. His ten inches' cock was already hard because of the sight of the naked and busty Kunoichi in front of him. He moved closer to Fubuki and grabbed her pink hair feeling the silky tresses slide through his hands. He briefly w about how she managed to find the time to take such good care of her hair while also making sure she trained to be a strong Kunoichi. "Suck." He told her in a dominating voice as he could muster before removing the O-ring and stretching her mouth with his cock naturally.

While Fubuki couldn't see Naruto, due to the blind fold on, she could still hear him quite well. Her binding infused a fear in her and she did not forget the extreme beating also. She heard his order and felt her mouth get pushed open by his thick cock. She moaned from the thick taste of it, before she hollowed out her cheeks and began to suck on his cock. She mentally smirked as she wrapped tongue around his cock a few times, getting a loud groan out of the blonde.

Naruto allowed his head to loll back as his pleasure built. The woman before him was most certainly gifted. Naruto then grabbed her hair tight. This wasn't about spinning him around her little finger. He drove his hips forward, pressing her face flush against his groin, his sac resting against her chin as he felt her throat spa around his cock. To Fubuki's credit however, not once did she gag.

Naruto wrapped his hand tight into Fubuki's hair as he began to thrust forward into her mouth more. Wordlessly, he made a Shadow Clone to go look through what Fubuki had put out. Surely there had to be something simple enough to figure out, right? Much to both his and his clone's delight, there was something simple enough.

It was a leather glove with metal studs on the inside. Naruto and his clone both inspected the studs, and Naruto could feel that they were smooth and rounded, a ball bearing was sewn onto the glove several times. He handed the glove back to his clone that moved around behind Fubuki. Naruto's knees almost collapsed when the first hit came, Fubuki's throat had tightened up and the vibrations she made along his shaft from the moan/whimper were almost too much.

Fubuki couldn't believe the balls on this kid. He first drove his cock down her throat, something that had almost made her gag, but not quite. Then he makes a Shadow Clone to try one of the toys out on her. The slight sting in her ass told her which one it had been, and she had enjoyed it. She had felt her back arch, and she co help but let out a whimper.

Fubuki slid her tongue out and began to massage the kid's balls, mentally smirking at the feel of his tightened sac. He was about to blow his load, but she had a feeling the kid could go on much longer than one round.

Naruto felt Fubuki's tongue along his balls and gave a small grunt of pleasure. His fingers curled into her hair a bit more as he felt the hot pleasure mounting. He his length out to just the tip, his knee giving a spasm of pleasure as he felt Fubuki gently scrape her teeth along his cock. He felt her tongue lash across his tip and that was it. His orgasm washed over him and he filled Fubuki's mouth with his cum.

When he came down from the orgasmic high, and the feeling of Fubuki swallowing while his tip was still in her mouth, he slid his cock from her mouth and removed blindfold from her eyes. "okay, not bad, but I am not happy without answers".

Fubuki said as she looked up to him. "do you mind untying my arms and removing the metal pole keeping my spread? I'm ready to give you answers." Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he quickly untied the knot used on Fubuki's arms while the clone made short work of the metal pole. Naruto stood back and watched as Fubuki languidly stretched and moved to the bed and laid down on it stretching out and running a hand down her stomach.

Fubuki gave a grin as she watched both the original and the clone follow her hand down her stomach. She parted her pussy lips for the blondes with her index finger and her ring finger, running her middle finger along the glistening entrance. "Come get me big boys." She said.

Almost as if in silent agreement, the clone and the original moved to where they wanted to be. The clone straddled Fubuki's impressive bust, sliding his cock into valley between the globes of flesh. The clone let out a low moan of pleasure, feeling the soft but supple flesh against the length of his hot cock. He grabbed her breasts, pushing them further together momentarily forgetting about the glove, but when Fubuki didn't complain and lashed the tip of his cock with her tongue, he didn't even care.

The real Naruto decided to accept Fubuki's invitation. He moved between her legs and lifted her legs up a bit, locking them around his waist as he began to push his cock into the wet tight body of the snow kunoichi. He gave a loud moan of pleasure as he felt her tight walls grip the thickness of his cock. He was going to enjoy this, possibly more than he should.

Fubuki watched as the two moved, working with no real rhythm at all, but for now she wouldn't mind. She took the tip of the Naruto Clone's cock into her mouth began to suck on it, gently scraping the sides with her teeth as she also ran her tongue along the swollen head.

She then used her legs to pull the real Naruto in further, giving a soft groan of pleasure as the boy managed to fill her quite well. Fubuki felt Naruto's hands grab her hips and gave another louder groan as the boy started getting into the grove of and his thrusts became harder and faster.

Naruto gritted his teeth at the tightness and the pleasure he was feeling. He enjoyed the feel of Fubuki's muscular legs wrapped tight around him and had decided something to further Fubuki along. He grabbed her hips and started to pull her into his thrusts, which began to get more erratic. He moved one hand down and be rub at Fubuki's clit, watching her back arch and his Clone getting an even better work out of his cock.

Naruto then unwound Fubuki's legs from around his cock and grabbed her ankles lifting them up towards his Clone's head. From there he changed the positioning cock inside her pussy. While he could no longer thrust as deep, Fubuki felt much tighter around his cock, thus giving an illusion of being thicker than he was.

"Boss, I'm not going to last much longer." His Clone warned out. The sensations were getting to be too much for the Clone.

"That's alright, I don't think Fubuki can last much longer either." The real Naruto said as he picked up his pace, his thighs slapping against Fubuki's ass.

Fubuki sucked harder on the tip of the Clone's cock hearing what it said. Truth be told, the real Naruto was right as well. The new position managed to make the t Blonde's cock slam into her g-spot over and over. She didn't give it away besides the fact her pussy walls were almost milking his cock for his cum.

Fubuki felt that coil signaling her orgasm get tighter and tighter. It finally sprang loose as she let out a small scream of pleasure around the cock in her mouth, which also finally erupted. She swallowed down the cum filling her mouth as the Clone gave it to her.

The real Naruto grit his teeth at the feel of Fubuki's pussy clamped down on his cock. Naruto withdrew himself, hearing Fubuki whimper from the loss. Naruto then his clone back. "Fubuki, move over." The real Naruto said.

Fubuki rolled away watching as the clone of the blonde boy was moved where she had just been. Naruto then motioned for her to move on top of the clone. She straddled the Clone's waist and gave it a grin.

"Please don't pop me." The clone said looking up. He didn't want a premature disappearance because she got a little too rough.

"Oh I'll pop you." Fubuki said taking the thick cock into her pussy giving a low moan. "Just in a much more pleasant way." Fubuki then felt herself get pushed forward a bit, the second Naruto now behind her. "That's it stud, fill me good." Fubuki said looking over her shoulder.

Naruto took her words to heart. He moved for a better angle and pushed his slick cock into her ass. He noticed Fubuki gave a brief wince before she tried to help relaxing her muscles. It was a tight fit; especially considering the fact his clone was also filling her pussy.

Fubuki felt herself speared between both the cocks and was already breathing a little heavier.

"Give me a second you two." She said as she adjusted how she was balancing herself a little more. She also allowed her body to get used to the feeling of being She gave a nod to the two before she began to roll her hips, sliding one out and the other in.

Naruto watched as his clone raised his hips to meet with how Fubuki rolled her hips. Naruto grabbed Fubuki's hips and began to work his length in and out of her. H beginning to pick up speed and power, just as his clone was. Their pace was erratic, with no rhythm and no coordination.

Fubuki's breath got ragged and the real Naruto reached forward grabbing her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers as he squeezed them. He enjoyed the way they filled and spilled out of his hand. While he didn't mind Ayame's smaller and pert breasts, he enjoyed the larger breasts a bit more. They were just so…awesome.

Unfortunately for both the Clone and the real Naruto, Fubuki couldn't take the pace. "please, stop!" she cried out but they didn't stop. She cried out loud, "While I don't mind pleasure, sex is a partnership. Please work together, so I'm not ravaged before saying anything to you."

Naruto and his clone looked to one another before nodding and beginning to work together better. While the clone was out, Naruto was pushing in. It left Fubuki feeling nice and full and better pleased.

Naruto grabbed Fubuki's hips and began to work faster. For every thrust his clone gave, he was already ahead. When his clone was sheathed inside Fubuki's tight a wondrous pussy, the real Naruto was sheathed inside Fubuki's ass. When the clone was half way out, Naruto was all the way out. It continued like this, being a half step ahead of his clone and it seemed it was a Rhythm Fubuki could work with.

Fubuki's eyes fluttered shut as she panted. The incredible pleasure racked her body, and it was clear body the clone and the real Naruto wouldn't last long with how tight she was. She leaned back into the real Naruto, pulling his head down so she could nibble at his neck. "I wouldn't last much longer." She said.

Naruto began to thrust faster, trying to get to be several steps ahead of his clone. He moved his arms to under Fubuki's breasts and grabbed tight, using the posit more leverage. He felt sweat drip from his blonde locks and onto Fubuki's skin. 'Whoever put me in this game, and made me level up by sex, is a genius.' Naruto thought as he kept working into Fubuki's ass which gave a few spasms every now and then.

"Please, Don't cum inside." Fubuki told both the boys as she rolled her hips with them more. "I'll take it all on my face and tits, just don't cum inside." She said. That coil getting tighter and she could feel the boys tense to try and not release inside her. She wanted to see just how good the blonde really was. She closed her eyes a gripped the bed where her hands ended up being. With a final scream of pleasure, she came arching her back and sheathing both cocks inside her fully.

Naruto pulled out of Fubuki's ass, and helped her off his clone. They both stood on the bed and stroked themselves off, to finish up. The real Naruto went first, his splattered across her forehead first before some landed on her cheek and he finished himself off on her tongue. The clone came second, releasing on her tongue then on her breasts stroking himself quickly.

Naruto was very pleased with this. He took her to the washroom and cleaned her and put her to bed again. Fubuki was overwhelmed by this pleasure and her loyalty transferred to that massive cock. Naruto put his hand on her breast and started to rub it softly and asked, "what is this?" showing the chakra armor.

"It is chakra armor, it is a hidden technology of the snow, it enhances the chakra both defensively and offensively, but none of us can use it perfectly. The perfect user's armor will be invisible protecting him from attacks and it will not have weak points like I had, it requires a huge amount of chakra to infuse it and the one you are holding is the latest model" Fubuki explained everything.

Without a second thought Naruto put the armor in front of him and suddenly an orange chakra was pouring in the round armor. Naruto didn't know what it was and suddenly a big lash happened and it was gone. Fubuki cried with joy, "you are the perfect user". The armor will save you now. You must be someone special.

Naruto was happy too. But he had more queries "What is the significance of the hexagonal crystal". She replied, "Nobody knows except Dotu but I heard that if anyone holds the crystal in front of the full moon it shows its hidden power." Naruto was a bit worried than he realized that, the night was full moon which was only two hours later. By this Naruto was again hard by rubbing her breasts. Naruto started to fuck her again.

Two hours later, Naruto was sitting at the deck of the boat while all other members were living at the coast. Fubuki was kissing his neck passionately while she was locked on her dick. Naruto brought out the crystal. The moon was shining in the sky. He tried to see the moon through the crystal and the miracle happened. He saw a platform surrounded by seven pillars emitting seven colors of light and all directed towards the platform. He saw a women being fucked by a man in whose body he lights were entering but the lady had a torso on which said the snow princess and the man had a torso written the perfect user. The whole story became very clear to Naruto. He asked Fubuki, "where is it?", she gave him the location and Naruto bound her and hid her in her room and started go towards the place.

He plans to go there before it's too late.


	6. Land of snow: part 3

Dotu was taking Kyoki to the secret place. She was wearing only an overall and the fake crystal was hanging from her neck. Suddenly she saw a crowd coming towards them and she saw Sandayuu leading the group. She started feeling hope again. When she was taken from Naruto's lap all her dreams were lost. Now she was seeing hope. Her eyes were searching for Naruto. He was nowhere near. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke was charging forward.

Dotu decided to waste no more time. He ordered Nadare and Mizore to wipeout everyone. But Kakashi had it planned out. To defeat them he needs Taijutsu. Nothing else will work on them. Dotu moved forward with the princess. When he reached the place he saw the platform surrounded by seven pillars and when he reached the platform he saw the hexagonal shaped vacancy. He understood this the spot. Kyoki was bound so she could not do anything. Dotu took the crystal and suddenly his anger was sky-high. He shouted to Kyoki where is the real one.

No one Dotu's team was aware of Naruto as they never saw him. But he understood there is something mysterious, Kyoki was not courageous enough to change the crystal.

"looking for this?" Dotu saw a blonde shouting. Kyoki was laughing with joy. Dotu relieved his overall and Naruto saw a black armor same as Fubuki and he understood, he was not a perfect user. He attacked Naruto with all his might. He used Hyoton. But it didn't affect Naruto. He was astonished. Dotu attacked with Taijutsu and Naruto could not bear with it and fell. Dotu took over the real crystal and used it.

Dotu was hoping for some great weapon and also rainbow chakra. He was watching the pillars glowing in seven colors and he understood that the machine was a generator. He never knew the significance of rainbow chakra. However, he decided to try the prophecy of crystal. He lifted Kyoki and relieved her of the overall. He bit her nipple and he heard, move away, you bustard. Dotu left Kyoki there and ran towards Naruto to hit him. Naruto knew what to do.

He shouted, "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu". Thousands of shuriken hit Dotu and his armor became damaged. Naruto knew that he won. He went towards the princess hugged her.

"Your country is free princess" Naruto ensured her.

"Naruto, you saved me again, how can I repay you?" she replied.

"I want the rainbow chakra princess and you know its requirements" Naruto explained with a smile.

Kyoki was dying to have him inside her. She blushed and said, "I am all yours, take me anyway way you want me"

With no delay Naruto moved towards her and cut his bond and placed her on the platform carefully. Naruto crushed her lips to his and began to grope and squeeze her breasts and Koyuki wrapped her arms around his back and returned the kiss while moaning into the kiss. Koyuki whimpered as Naruto pressed his hands on her ample orbs of flesh and began caressing them together. Koyuki lowly moaned at this and kept her hands on Naruto's back while he kneaded her breasts together. He sank his fingers deeply into the orbs of flesh and smothered them. Naruto smiled at Koyuki's lovely blushing face and rubbed the mounds together.

He squeezed them and planted his lips on her nipples. He suckled her tits as they began to grow harder from his persistent licking and she gasped at the pleasurable sensation as she held his head against her bosom while arching her back and pressing her breasts into his face, giving him all that she had to offer while urging him to continue.

"He really knows how to please a woman." Koyuki thought to herself as Naruto continued to pleasure her. She closed her eyes and whimpered as Naruto's lips worked on her aroused breasts. Naruto endlessly rubbed Koyuki's orbs of flesh and rubbed them together vigorously. He took his mouth off Koyuki's breasts and still kept them together as his tongue flickered them. Koyuki moaned as this while Naruto started licking her neck and continued to squeeze her breasts together.

Naruto's tongue smoothly rubbed on Koyuki's neck as he caressed her mounds and she gripped the platform as a result. He tenderly nibbled her neck and she moaned as his fingers massaged her orbs intently. His canines grazed on Koyuki as he buried his fingers into the mounds and groped them. Naruto began to rub them together again while started to teasingly brush his length against her folds.

Koyuki moaned at how stiff Naruto's cock felt on her womanhood and she began to grow wet from his teasing as her breasts were squeezed and his length prodded her folds. He kneaded the orbs of flesh and molded them roughly; completely enjoying the softness of them. Koyuki mewled loudly at this as Naruto groped her breasts lustfully and squeezed them. Naruto toyed with the mounds and swirled his thumbs around her erect tits.

Next, his member was directly in front of Koyuki's entrance and he still fondled her breasts simultaneously. The handsome blonde rubbed his length on Koyuki's womanhood as she turned wet on the inside from and Naruto sensed this. As she moaned, her legs began to quake with arousal and she began grinding her hips onto his almost begging him to enter her.

Naruto smirked at this as he continued to tease the lovely actress in an attempt to make her want him even more and Naruto finished licking Koyuki's neck after leaving a hickey. Next, he reached down and started rubbing his fingers on her folds. Koyuki moaned at this before Naruto lowered his head down to her pussy and spread her walls apart. He stared at the wetness inside of her and licked his lips as he kept rubbing his fingers on her folds.

Naruto began licking her clit as he wriggled his fingers on her folds and she whimpered at this. Naruto rubbed his fingers on Koyuki's womanhood and worked his tongue on her clit. The dark-haired woman's blush remained on her face as Naruto's tongue rubbed on her clit while his fingers brushed the spaces of her folds. The blonde man prodded his fingers on her womanhood and began to lick her folds. He traced them with his tongue and her insides became soaked. Koyuki looked down as Naruto licked her pussy and stroked her pussy before his fingers entered her body. The young actress continued moaning as Naruto's fingers rubbed against her insides and squirmed on her walls. Naruto brought his head up to Koyuki's toned stomach and began kissing her navel.

She squeezed her eyes shut and began to pant as Naruto wildly began to drag his tongue on navel and work his fingers inside of her pussy. With him kissing her stomach, his fingers brushed on her innards and the lustful smirk remained on his face. Naruto pressed his lips on the center of Koyuki's slender stomach and began smooching it intently. Koyuki's legs cringed as Naruto's lips kissed her stomach and he licked the highly toned area as he fingered her insides.

With his free hand, Naruto reached up and palmed Koyuki's perky breast. He sank his fingers into it as he began to grope it and his plan of doing so to make the snow actress wetter on the inside was succeeding. Naruto buried his fingers into the softness of the pliable orb and massaged it. Koyuki whimpered as Naruto groped her breast and rubbed his fingers on her insides.

He kneaded the orb of flesh and massaged it. Naruto kept digging his fingers into Koyuki's tunnels and brushed them against her warmth. Koyuki in an act of pure arousal and lust suddenly found herself fondling her other breast and beginning to sensuously rub her clit. The result was her levels of wetness rising and she moaned all the while as Naruto sank his hand into the softness of her breast

She wriggled her fingers on her clit as Naruto removed his fingers from her womanhood and spread her folds apart. He began licking into them and Koyuki moa slight protest when he removed his hand from her breast to keep her folds spread. Naruto licked into her pussy and his tongue swayed inside of her body.

Naruto tasted Koyuki's wetness as she groped her mound and brushed his tongue against her wetness. He rubbed his thumbs on her clit with her help and worked his tongue inside of her. Koyuki's wetness was tasted by Naruto's lustful tongue and she moaned loudly all the while. Naruto's tongue teased Koyuki's wetness and his tongue wagged against her walls.

Naruto's tongue slithered inside of Koyuki's crevices and licked her tunnels. Soon, Koyuki let out a final moan as she came onto Naruto's tongue and his tongue was surrounded by total arousal. Koyuki's fluids streamed out of her pussy and onto Naruto's tongue. He licked them as Koyuki panted and rested for a while.

The lovely actress then watched as Naruto put his lower body over Koyuki's chest and she smirked at him as she opened her mouth. She accepted Naruto's member as it entered her mouth and she squeezed her breasts on it. He moaned lustfully at the feeling as he began to pump his member into both her mouth and cleavage.

Koyuki's warm mouth lustfully sucked on Naruto's length as he ran it into her mouth and the dark-haired woman let out muffled moans. Koyuki held her breasts together on Naruto's cock and he thrust into the soft mounds. She swirled her tongue around the top of Naruto's length and sucked on it, enjoying his taste.

Naruto gripped the area next to Koyuki's shoulders and held onto it as he jetted his erection through her breasts. Koyuki squeezed her ample breasts together on Naruto's stiffness as it pounded into her breasts and he moaned at the softness of them. Koyuki worked her mouth on Naruto's length and soaked it with her saliva. She rubbed her breasts on his hilt and squished them together on it.

Naruto released the platform and gripped Koyuki's tits. He began to tweak them as he rocketed his length into her cleavage and kept his smirk on his face. The blonde rammed his cock into Koyuki's mouth and she let out muffled moans of pleasure as he toyed with her nipples. Koyuki smothered her breasts together on Naruto's length as her tongue smoothly licked the head of it and she moaned in ecstasy at the taste.

The warmth of Koyuki's mouth pleased Naruto as she kneaded her heaving bosom on his length and he moaned with lust. He palmed Koyuki's breasts and helped her stroke his cock with them. The mounds bounced on his length and jerked him off. Naruto's hilt was smothered by Koyuki's breasts and she continued to stir her tongue around it before it started twitching inside of her mouth.

She realized Naruto was about to release his semen and held her breasts together on his length. He moaned as his release neared and continued to charge his length into the actress's mouth. A while later, Naruto came into Koyuki's mouth and the release was so strong that her eyes grew large at how much cum was in her mouth. Koyuki gulped down as much semen as possible before Naruto removed his length from inside her mouth and she smirked at him as she stroked it a final time with her breasts, purring lustfully as he came onto her face as a result. He took his member from between Koyuki's breasts as he got off of her as she sensuously wiped the semen off her face and licked it off her fingers.

"Hey Naruto-kun." Koyuki said with excitement on her face, the rainbow chakra started to infuse with him. Naruto was so eager to open the book now. He was feeling awesome. He could now gain kekkai genkai. Naruto was happy that this happened. He planned to take both Fubuki and Kyoki back to Konoha.

Kyoki was waiting and Naruto nodded before forming a hand sign and the girl raised her eyes in amusement as a shadow clone appeared next to her.

"Didn't see that one coming, you are turning a princess into a prostitute." Kyoki said with an amused grin as she straddled the real Naruto backwards and she spread her legs apart before lowering herself onto his cock and her warmth took in his length.

Even with her hymen broken, Koyuki did her best to ignore the pain and bucked her hips. Naruto moaned as Koyuki worked her hips together to grind his hardness and she continued to blush while moaning in pleasure. She placed her hands on her knees for balance and wiggled her hips. He grinned and replied by sending his member up into Kyoki's innards. She turned her head and gave him a playful smirk.

Koyuki shook her hips on Naruto's erection and he smirked as he gripped her waist and began pounding into her harder. Koyuki mewled in pleasure at the change of pace as she slammed her lips against his and her tongue forced its way into his mouth.

Cerulean eyes shined against dark ones while Naruto vigorously rammed his stiffness into Koyuki's pussy and she noticed the clone standing in front of her. Koyuki smirked as she figured out what he wanted and she wrapped her fingers around the clone's stiff manhood. Naruto banged and thrashed his length into Koyuki's inner caverns as she continued to wiggle her hips to match his thrusts while she stroked the clone's length and pleasured both of them.

Her perky breasts bounced and jiggled freely while she pumped the clone's hardness. She brought her womanhood down on Naruto's glory and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue clashed against her own. "Koyuki-chan's good at this, it's almost like she's done this a thousand times before." Naruto thought to himself while holding onto Koyuki's small waist and his erection hit against her womanhood.

The clone moaned as the dark-haired woman pulled on his length while stroking the original's face. Naruto released Koyuki's waist and reached up to cup her breasts. She groaned as he started fondling them and the clone smirked at this. Koyuki broke the kiss with Naruto and started licking the clone's member.

First, she started off by licking the head of it and slowly stroked her tongue on the emerging foreskin. The clone grinned pervertedly as Koyuki stirred her tongue around him and blew on him. Naruto caressed and toyed with the lovely actress's breasts while rocketing his erection into her aroused tunnels. It rumbled her innards and she licked the clone's length in response before palming his balls.

She bounced them in her hand and opened her mouth. The clone placed his length inside and Koyuki began sucking on it. Her tongue rubbed on it as her saliva both drenched and added to the warmness it felt. The clone carefully thrust his hardness into her mouth and Naruto shot his erection into Koyuki's pussy.

Naruto's erection pounded into Koyuki's womanhood and his duplicate's hardness shot into her mouth. Her free hand stroked the second blonde's manhood as it charged forward and he groaned. Koyuki moaned as she felt Naruto's hardness beginning to grow inside of her warmth and her walls were becoming tighter due to his powerful thrusts and persistent groping of her breasts.

He gripped her nipples and lightly pinched her bobbing tits. She groaned at this while he lovingly smiled once more and laid back. Koyuki's ass smacked against Naruto's lap as he thrust his erection into her wetness and with the clone involved, the sounds of flesh clashing were louder than any of his previous rounds with the other two women.

Just then, Koyuki's pussy constricted Naruto's cock and she moaned as his cum filled up every inch of her stomach to the point of blasting out of her warmth. The second Naruto loudly moaned as his cock imploded inside of Koyuki's mouth and her mouth was once again turned into a pool of cum.

Both of the white substances drained out of her and dripped onto the bed. She groaned as Naruto and his replica freed their impressive lengths from her orifices and Koyuki and the two blondes rested on the bed for a moment to catch their breaths. Once they had caught their wind, Koyuki smirked as she got on her hands and knees and looked back at the two clones with that same naughty smirk on her face.

Naruto looked at the clone and nodded. The clone hungrily licked his lips and had a feral look in his eyes as he got behind Koyuki and began to tease her by rubbing his cock on her folds. Koyuki shivered at the feeling before the clone entered her and she moaned loudly as he gripped her hips and began to thrust. Koyuki moaned as she noticed the real Naruto in front of her, his manhood right in front of his face and Koyuki smiled before she opened her mouth and placed it over his cock to begin swirling her tongue on his erection. Naruto smiled and moaned in pleasure as he reached forward to cup and begin playing with her jiggling breasts.

The clone soon let go of Koyuki's hips and snaked his hands underneath her ample chest and began to assist the real Naruto in fondling the lovely actress's breasts. Koyuki yet out muffled moans of pleasure as her nails dug into the mattress and her body felt like it was on fire from the intense pleasure the two blondes were speedily giving her.

Koyuki's body rocked back and forth as the clone's member charged into her tightness and she continued to suck off the real Naruto's member. Koyuki bopped her head up and down on the real Naruto's member as he slowly and carefully thrust into his mouth. Naruto moaned as her tongue stirred slowly and teasingly on Naruto's member and the vibrations of her throat as she moaned from the clone pounding into her only added to the pleasure he felt.

Koyuki's eyes rolled into the far back of her skull in ecstasy as the two blondes continued tag-teaming her and with the pleasure her body felt, she felt as if she was going insane, her mind and will slowly slipping away into orgasmic oblivion as the pleasure she felt was slowly taking control of her senses from the clone's relentless pounding into her womb and the real Naruto's careful thrusting into her mouth with both of them still fondled her perky breasts.

The two blondes continued their sexual onslaught on Koyuki's body before her walls tightened on the clone's cock and she moaned as loud as possible before the clone released inside of her filling up every last inch of space inside her womb, and at that moment the real Naruto released into Koyuki's mouth and she gulped down his release as the two blondes pulled out of her and the trio rested on the platform.

Almost a few seconds later Koyuki was riding on the real Naruto's cock while the clone was thrusting into her mouth. But this time a third clone joined in on the fun and was currently thrusting into her ass. Koyuki's eyes were completely white and she felt like she was in heaven from the pleasure she was feeling from having all three of her orifices pounded into.

The first clone slid in and out of her ass, its thrusts hard and deep and the second began to thrust into her mouth. The real Naruto under her began to bounce Koyuki up and down a little bit, slowly finding a rhythm to the fucking they were beginning to give Koyuki. Naruto even grabbed Koyuki's perky breasts and squeezed them tight, digging his fingers into the soft flesh before he leaned up to suck on the snow actress's nipples.

Koyuki moaned a little bit, feeling the three blondes experiment and get into a rhythm. The feeling of her breasts began squeezed and sucked on felt wonderful. How her mind hadn't gone completely insane from the pleasure she was feeling, she didn't know. Koyuki pressed her hips both backwards and downwards in alternating fashion to try and get both the Naruto's to go a little bit faster.

She reached down with one hand and pressed it into the real Naruto's hair, forcing him to take more of her breast into her mouth. Koyuki felt a shudder go through her as she kept sucking on the second clone's cock. She gave a little yelp though as she felt her ass get smacked and she wiggled her hips a bit to entice another strike on her skin. She was not disappointed when she felt a hand strike her ass again.

The first clone grabbed Koyuki's shoulder with one hand and began to thrust harder and faster inside of her body, feeling her slowly getting used to the full feeling she was undoubtedly experiencing. It was good, he wanted to fuck her senseless and he was steadily picking up the pace to keep giving her the experience she deserved to have.

The clone in her mouth steadily fucked her mouth, giving her his cock like he would do at another hole and Koyuki had to keep a lot of focus on the clone to make sure she still sucked on the thick cock. The real Naruto under her was thrusting up vigorously, and Naruto could tell an orgasm was building inside of her.

Koyuki was breathing heavier, pushing herself back against the clone and the real Naruto more and more. Her eyes were closed and she could feel sweat slowly sliding down her forehead. She was getting closer to her third orgasm and something told her it would be more powerful than the previous two. She fondled the balls of the clone she was sucking on a little bit, reaching up with her free hand to do so.

Koyuki gave a whine of pleasure as she felt the blonde inside of her body thrusting against a particularly sensitive spot and she eagerly met each and every thrust head on to feel the pleasure of having that spot struck once more. She could feel it building inside of her, begging to be let out.

The real Naruto under her let out a loud moan of pleasure before he released inside of her, making Koyuki closed eyes open in surprise and pleasure. Her eyes went white and she felt like she had been hit by a runaway train as the three blondes released at the same time filling up all three of her orifices.

The two clones dispelled as Koyuki fell off of Naruto and onto the platform beside Naruto. The rainbow chakra completed its flow and the snow started to melt and it started to change into spring. Kyoki was mesmerized by the view. She again kissed Naruto.

"Put on the overall princess, everyone will be here soon." Naruto said.

Kyoki put on the overall and at the same time Sakura came running, "You did it Naruto, you did it." Kakashi and Sasuke reached their also.

Kakashi said, "It's yours to rule princess".

"Sandayuu, you will rule the Land of Spring, I am willing to advise from Konoha if Naruto takes me there."

Naruto was more than happy. So they returned their journey. Naruto came back home with Fubuki and Kyoki. Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage had problems with that. He decided to deal with it after Naruto's next mission. Naruto knew in his mind, he started his harem.

At that night, Ayame brought dinner for all of them and Naruto had an awesome session with all three of them one by one. Three of them were sleeping in the same bed. Naruto woke up and opened his book.

CONGRATULATIONS You had sex with Fubuki +300 points, You had sex with Kyoki +200 points, You collected Chakra armor +50 points, You Infused Rainbow chakra +100 points. Naruto's leveled jump from 2 to 4. All his stats also increased. He turned over to check those.

Naruto Stats:

· Acrobatics: 22+10=31

· Chakra Control: 17+10=27

· Chakra Levels: 32+10=42

· Endurance: 22+10=32

· Intelligence: 17+10=27

· Luck: 22+10=32

· Reflexes: 22+10=32

· Speed: 22+10=32

· Strength: 32+10=42

· Knowledge: 12+10=22

· Courage: 17+10=27

· Sex Appeal: 22+10=32

· Scientist: 5+10=15

· Wealth: 10+10=10

He was happy with the improvements. He turned over to skill page.

Skills:

· Archery: 00 points.

· Bojutsu: 00 Points.

· Earth Elemental manipulation: 00 points.

· Fire Elemental Manipulation: 00 points.

· Genjutsu: 00 points.

· Kenjutsu: 10 points.

· Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 00 points.

· Lying: 20+10 points.

· Medical Jutsu: 00 points.

· Ninja Master: 20+5 points.

· Ninjutsu: 20 points.

· Sealing: 00 points.

· Senjutsu: 00 points.

· Sexual Aura: 20+10 points.

· Taijutsu: 25 points.

· Water Elemental Manipulation:0+10 points.

· Wind Elemental Manipulation: 0+10 points.

· Healing Factor: 25+5 points.

· Massaging: 00 points.

· Stealth: 10+5 points.

· Summoning: 00 points

· Crafting: 00 points.

· Haggling: 00 points.

· Knife Fighting: 0+10 points.

· Pick Pocketing: 0+15 points.

· Summoning: 00 points,

· Cooking: 10 Points.

· Forging: 00 Points.

· Medicine Making: 00 Points.

· Throwing: 20 points.

· Trap Making: 00.

He fought with ice ninjas so his wind and water manipulation increased. He changed the crystal so his pick pocketing and lying also increased and his medical jutsu for saving Kyoki. He turned over the page to see the achievements.

Achievements:

· Lost Virginity.

· Became Shinobi.

· Has sex with a kunoichi.

· Has chakra armor and rainbow chakra.

He turned over and saw the weapons page.

Weapons

· Ninja start and kunai.

He turned over to the collection page.

Collections:

· Chakra armor (perfect user).

He turned over again to see the perks page.

Perks:

· Lord of Harem (Naruto can start a harem now and include girls in his Harem).

· Food Freak (locked), requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

· Rainbow man (Can gain kekkai genkai); requirements: have sex with Kyoki at the platform

· Chakra man (Can use the chakra armor regularly); requirements: have sex with Fubuki, collect chakra armor.

· SHARINGAN (Locked): HAVE SEX WITH MIKOTO UCHINA.

· HIRASHIN (Locked): HAVE SEX WITH KAGUYA NAMIKAZE.

· ENMA RECRUIT (Locked): BE THE PUPI OF HIRUZEN SARUTOBI.

Naruto was happy that nothing was missed in this mission. He is waiting eagerly as he saw some perks which is yet to achieve and they are very powerful. He turned over to the trophy page last.

Trophy:

· Lady Killer: Had first sex; 200 points; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

· Princess Hunter: Had sex with a princess; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

· Bronze Harem: Started Harem and had sex with three women; sex appeal (+20 points), Sexual Aura (+20 points)

· Chakra Boy: Can use chakra armor. (Chakra: +20 points, Chakra control: +20 points, strength: +20 points, speed: +20 points).

· Rainbow boy: Have rainbow chakra (luck, courage, endurance, intelligence +20 points).

Naruto's level was near to upgrade. Soon he will reach to achieve upgrade in individual skills also. Naruto went to sleep happily surrounded by three beautiful naked ladies.


	7. Land of waves: Part 1

Naruto woke up the next day. All of them were still in bed. He went to see the Third Hokage. It was the meeting about Kyoki and Fubuki.

"You need to send them back, Naruto." The old man said.

"it's not possible, I need them." He replied.

"Why do you need women in such an age? The villagers will also suspect your activity. I can't allow it in the village. If you want them, you have to make your residence hidden in jungle beside the village." Hiruzen suggested.

"I would need a very good carpenter for that, where will I get them in this moment? Naruto replied angrily.

"Your next mission is in land of waves, hire someone from there." The old man said and he called in Kakashi for details of the mission. They have to protect Tazuna along the way to the land of waves. They started the journey with the team 7.

On the verge of the Konohagakure two shinobi attacked them and Sasuke and Kakashi defended against them easily. But real threat came when Zabuza Momoichi showed up with his Kubikiribocho (One of seven shinobi swords of Mist). Kakashi explained the rouge ninja as an expert of silent killing. Kakashi opened his Sharingan. This was going to be an extraordinary Fight.

At a point Kakashi was imprisoned by water prison jutsu. Naruto's clever idea of transforming himself to demon shuriken saved Kakashi from the imprisonment. Sakura was astonished to see the change in Naruto. He was extremely good in every sector even better than Sasuke in some events. Kakashi started copying Zabuza. Both of them created the water clone jutsu and attacked each other. Zabuza the yelled, Water style: Water dragon jutsu. As did Kakashi. They were almost equal opponents. Naruto can't but intervene.

Naruto shouted, "Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu". Zabuza didn't expect that many kunai. He was wounded from the attack. Sasuke and Sakura was amazed by his improvements. Suddenly a masked face appeared. He threatened the team. Sasuke was jealous of Naruto and decided to fight against that masked face.

Zabuza said, "you are here Haku, now win is guaranteed".

Haku shouted, "Water Style: Thousand needle of death". Sasuke dodged it somehow. Then came the real attack.

Haku shouted, "Ice element: Demonic mirroring ice crystals". A lot of mirrors surrounded Sasuke and Haku started hitting Sasuke so fast that normal eyes couldn't even see it. Sasuke was near to death. Naruto was very angry but he felt there is no intent of killing. Naruto intervened. He used his special shuriken jutsu but it didn't work. Haku tried to attack him but it was not strong enough to beat his chakra armor. Suddenly his anger initiated a flow of nine tails chakra and Haku couldn.t cope with that.

Haku escaped suddenly with Zabuza. No one was able to follow but due to Naruto's training he was able to trace them so he followed them a long way.

A long way from the battle place Naruto saw a beautiful girl collecting medicinal herbs. Naruto got close to her and recognized her scents, it was none other than Haku. Her ice element amazed him. He decided to seduce her first.

He silently used a chop on her neck and she fainted. He lifted her and gone to abandoned house that he marked earlier. He took her to a room.

Naruto created two clones to set up silencing seals on the room while he pulled out a storage scroll. He really wasn't happy about her trying to kill him. So this was also an opportunity for him to do a few things he had always wanted to, use a few things he hadn't been able to yet. Either way, he was using Haku however he wanted to this night.

Haku came to in a daze. What had happened? Feeling her wrists restrained, Haku looked around. Her wrists were restrained between two pieces of wood. A Stock. She turned her head to see that besides her pink vest, she was still dressed. She was however bent partly over a table, and her ankles were also fastened down by something. The result was an uncomfortable position where she was being bent over. She could only raise her torso halfway up before the stock around her wrists stopped her. What the hell was going on?

"Good to see you are awake," a voice called out. She looked up to see a blonde with blue eyes resting on a bed. He had orange pants on, but was shirtless, showing a surprisingly muscled torso.

Her eyes widened as she recalled him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you this time," Haku snarled. In her mind it was clear. He must have been targeting her from the start. She finally snorted as she looked away, "You became an obstacle to my master's mission."

"Well that sucks for you then. See I wasn't really mad at you until you hurt Sasuke" Naruto told her sharply.

"Well that sucks for you. You can't do anything to me or else I'll be a less useful asset if you don't know where Zabuza is" Haku replied with certainty.

Naruto just snorted and claimed, "You think he fucking care. I told you, he was just using you for his advantage. He took you in because of your kekkai genkai. That's he is near and he will not try to save you. "

Haku felt herself start worrying now. If that was true, then she was in trouble. She had assumed she had simply been kidnapped. If that had been the case, then she would have been somewhat safe till she was rescued by Zabuza, he could hear her screaming that she knows. It also became a taste of faith.

Seeing her realize her situation, Naruto continued, "So you finally realize. You are at my mercy. Luckily for you, I'm not a savage, If you come with me and pledge your loyalty to me then I will go easy on you."

Haku stared in confusion for a moment before realizing what he had said before. She quickly exclaimed, "Like hell I'd do that!"

"Too bad that you really don't have a choice," Naruto commented as he gestured to her current position. He then continued speaking to the paling Haku, "If not to me, you will pledge your loyalty to my dick."

"If you touch me, I'll kill you," Haku snarled.

Naruto just shrugged and replied flippantly, "You were going to kill me before, might as well get some fun in the meantime."

Naruto then started circling the restrained kunoichi as he studied her. He finally commented, "You wear really unflattering clothing, don't you?" Haku just glared at him, so he continued, "Even without that ugly vest I took off, it is still rather unflattering. You have a really cute face and really beautiful hairs. Naruto tried to insult her but in reality he was flattered by her beauty.

"Fuck off!" Haku declared in response to his question.

Naruto shrugged and went behind her. His hand then strayed to her butt. Haku stiffened at the touch. Naruto's hand massaged one of her cheeks for several moments before he said, "I think I'll have to remove it all before I can get a better opinion of your body."

His hand then caught the back of her bluish-green skirt and pulled it down over her rump. She squawked at the action, but Naruto ignored her. He looked at her ass, but then had to pull down her fishnet stockings since they were in the way. With both her skirt and stockings pulled down just below her ass, Naruto could now look upon her panty clad ass.

"You may be one of those kunoichi look badass and drop dead sexy at the same time," Naruto easily stated as if he wasn't currently massaging her ass while she was being restrained in stocks. He then continued, "So now let's see what you got up top."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and started cutting her top off. Naruto rolled his eyes. She seemed to be quite calm despite him planning on ravishing her tonight. He ignored her though in favor of removing her shirt. He tossed away the scraps and looked back at her.

She wrapped her chest. Was it because she was on a mission or did she just dislike bras? He then moved on to the rest of her exposed torso. She was very slender. Basically as thin as she could get without being considered downright skinny. Her waist was thin, and her stomach was smooth. Naruto's hand slowly ran across her exposed stomach, drawing a shiver from her. It then alighted on one of the bumps being covered by the wraps. Damn, she really wrapped herself thick. Using his kunai again. Naruto cut away the wrapping around her chest.

Haku gasped as he finished cutting the wrappings covering her breasts away. After removing them, Naruto took the time to examine her chest. Without her wrappings she could be called large. Her small nipples were a brownish pink color, and were surprisingly already hard.

He positioned himself behind the bent over woman and then positioned his hands on her breasts. She stiffened, but didn't make any noise. Naruto weighted them and then squeezed them a few times to get a feel for them. Haku couldn't hold in a whimper when he tweaked her nipples. Hearing it, Naruto commented, "I guess you have particularly sensitive breasts? Good to know. I'll definitely take advantage of that fact."

Haku didn't reply, but her mind was running. Naruto definitely had experience. So far he was just giving her pleasure. When he had been massaging her butt earlier. His hand lightly tracing her stomach. Even his hungry and intense stare was sending shivers through her. Not to mention he was handling her breasts like an expert, and her breasts really were sensitive. That is why she made sure to thoroughly wrap them. It all was starting to turn her on.

Naruto just chuckled in amusement. He had detected the slight tremble in her body when he had lightly pinched her nipples when she had been talking. She was feeling it. Naruto punctuated his ending by running a finger in between her legs, and showing that her panties had dampened.

Haku simply reddened slightly and didn't respond. Naruto didn't care though and just chuckled as he slid backwards till he was looking at her ass again. His finger kept massaging the growing wet spot in her panties. After a moment his other hand grasped the back of her panties and pulled them down to right below her ass where they joined her skirt and stockings. He then bent down and lowered the three pieces of clothing down even further, till they dropped to her bound ankles.

He then used his crouched down position to look at her now exposed behind. Her bent over state gave him a great view of her toned ass cheeks, vagina, and even anus. She was clean shaved. Also, despite the fact that her outer lips were swelling due to her arousal, the opening was very tight and an untouched pink. So that indicated that she likely didn't even masturbate.

"Looks like you are surprisingly pure for someone who made the promise that you did earlier, even if you were lying. I'm looking forward to ruining this untouched pussy," Naruto said with a chuckle.

He then used his two hands to spread her outer lips, clearly displaying her untouched pussy to him. Haku could feel his gaze right on her most private area, and quickly protested in embarrassment, "S-Stop staring at me!"

"Alright, I'll stop just looking," Naruto said with a chuckle. He then leaned in and gave her a lick. Haku squeaked in surprise before managing to clamp her mouth shut. She just shivered as Naruto's tongue ran over her sensitive opening.

After thirty seconds Naruto pulled his head back. He never did like performing oral too much, but he could make exceptions occasionally. However, Haku had stopped reacting. He wasn't going to do this if she didn't even feel it. Straightening, Naruto started massaging her ass as he started speaking, "This is your last chance to apologize for what you did earlier. I'll be fucking you, no matter what, but it will decide whether I'm nice about it or not."

Haku didn't reply immediately. She had finally managed to prepare herself for the pleasure he had been giving her. There wasn't anything he could do to her that would make her forget her pride and apologize. So she told him stiffly, "I won't. You were in the way of my master's mission.

"I see," Naruto said regretfully. He then brought both hands down on her ass, hard enough that his hands stung.

Haku yelped at the flash of pain. What the hell? Why was he hurting her now? Her only answer was her ass being spanked again, drawing another cry from her. She had managed to prepare herself to endure pleasure, and now he was hurting her. It wasn't fair. She had been ready for him.

Naruto lifted his hands to her breasts, and twisted her nipples somewhat roughly. Haku whimpered at the slight pain. Naruto let go and circled around till he was in front of her head. She tried to glare at him, but it was weakened by the tears gathering in her eyes. Naruto ignored her though in favor of dropping his pants. He still had his boxers, but they were struggling to hold back his hard on. The boxers soon dropped to reveal his member to Haku. She looked at it shock and fear.

Naruto grabbed it and pumped it a few times in front of Haku as he declared to her, "I just want you to see this. I'll be using this to destroy your pussy and ass. I'm going to make sure to keep going till no other dick will ever satisfy you."

Haku listened to his words while looked at his large dick. Naruto raised an eyebrow when her head started to move towards it. It looked like she was going to try and suck it, but Naruto had to move away when she tried to bite it.

Naruto gave her a backhand in response. It was too soft to cause any bruising or swelling, but enough to hurt. He then told her, "You shouldn't have done that."

Naruto then moved around her till he was behind her again. He then rubbed the tip of his dick against her moist folds, drawing a few whimpers from Haku. Then with one thrust he buried six inches in her. Haku let out a scream of pain as Naruto felt his dick break through a barrier.

Naruto looked in shock as blood started flowing out of her cunt. A hymen? That is impossible. Like literally. The kunoichi lifestyle is too active and physically strenuous for a hymen to last. Maybe a green genin might still have a hymen if she really hasn't trained physically much, but a jonin level like Haku. It is about as unlikely as Naruto going a year without ramen. It just doesn't happen.

Naruto immediately demanded, "How is it that you have a hymen? It should be impossible. This explains why she screamed when he had thrust in. A hymen thick enough to take the rigors of a kunoichi lifestyle. That no doubt really hurt to break, not to mention he had shoved six inches of his thick tool inside her untouched pussy in one stroke. That probably hurt like hell.

Naruto frowned and pushed himself further into her as punishment. Haku gasped as she felt him push deeper into her. God, there was more! She already felt like she was being split in half. She was almost too scared to turn her head around, but she still did. She immediately regretted it as she saw at least four more inches outside of her. She just looked away and gritted her teeth as she felt depths she didn't even know she had been violated by the largest dick she had ever seen. Her fingernails cut into her palms as she felt pain from her inner walls being stretched more than she thought possible.

Naruto didn't even bother to be gentle as he pushed into her with his hands gripping her hips. The only hamper was how ridiculously tight she was. Naruto had never had someone this tight. His dick felt like it was being squeezed to death. Luckily he was literally rock hard, allowing him to continue muscle himself into her. At nine inches though the tip of his member touched her cervix. Naruto frowned slightly before he withdrew two inches. He then jabbed it in, with the tip once again hitting the cervix at nine inches, this time with much more force. Haku yelped when he did. Naruto ignored her though, instead repeating the action several more times with the same result. He could only fit in nine inches. Her tightness made up for the decreased amount he could fit in her. Naruto instead started to thrust steadily into her, with his dick pounding against the entrance to her womb each time.

Haku couldn't hold in the strangled cry as Naruto pounded into her. Her entire pussy was aflame from the discomfort and pain of being stretched so much and then being fucked so roughly. Every thrust also had his hips collide with her stinging butt cheeks. Not to mention the repeating flash of pain and pressure every time his dick collided with her cervix. He seemed bound and determined to fit himself into her womb, and at this rate he was going to succeed no matter how much pain it caused her. She was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

The first few minutes were almost entirely pain as Naruto used her body, but Haku soon found a growing sense of pleasure from the friction between his thrusting dick and her inner walls. She soon couldn't hold in a scream as she felt herself climax. Her pussy clenched down around Naruto, who actually stopped thrusting.

Naruto had to stop thrusting when he felt her clench around him. It was so tight that even he couldn't keep thrusting. So he paused for twenty seconds till she came down from her high. He then spanked her ass and declared, "Look at you, cumming already, I'm not even trying to make it pleasant for you yet."

Haku was too exhausted to offer any protest. The smallest bit of pleasure mixing with the pain had been enough to send her over the edge. She did groan though when Naruto started thrusting again. She was still sensitive from the orgasm, and it was causing the pleasure he was causing her to rise again.

Naruto churned inside Haku with a grin. He lifted his right hand to her shoulder and pushed her torso down till her chest was pressed against the table. This new position allowed him to pound against her cervix even harder. He also sped up his pace, her tightness finally forcing his own release to approach.

Haku cried out as she was overcome with pleasure and pain. She felt herself once again orgasm, her walls tightening around his dick. Only this time he didn't stop thrusting, prolonging her orgasm.

Naruto snarled as he continued pumping, it taking actual effort to keep thrusting into the tight cunt he was buried in. He soon reached his limit and thrust himself as deep inside of her as possible, forcing his tip against her cervix. He managed to force it open just enough to ejaculate straight into her womb. Naruto stayed as deep as possible all through his orgasm, making sure to send all his semen into her womb.

Haku stayed in orgasmic high for several moments, but soon came down. She then felt the liquid heat inside her most precious area. Her head snapped around to see Naruto still buried in her.

Haku tried to calculate to herself. She never had to worry about this situation, since she wasn't allowed to engage in sexual relations with anyone. She wasn't sure if she was safe. She could be off as much as three days either way. She paled as she considered the possibility of becoming pregnant.

Naruto saw this, but didn't care. He just buried himself in her cunt once again, drawing a whimper from Haku. He then leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "This isn't nearly over. I'm not going to stop till you are fucked unconscious. Maybe not even then."

Naruto then straightened and started to thrust again. This time at a faster pace. Her pussy was soon making wet squelching sounds as he fucked her. Haku just tried to hold in her pleasured cries. After ten minutes, Naruto lifted his hands from her hips to her torso. He pulled her up as much as his restraints would allow. His hands then started fondling her breasts, causing her to let out pleasurable whimpers. Especially when he started tweaking and pinching her nipples.

Naruto kept it up for another twenty minutes, till he felt his balls tighten. He grunted out, "I'm about to cum."

"O-Outside. Please do it outside," Haku weakly begged him.

Haku tried to protest, but Naruto leaned forward and silence her by kissing her. As Naruto's thrusting reached his highest speed, Naruto used his tongue to force hers into submission. She could only whimper as Naruto jammed himself in her and started cumming, filling her with even more cum. As if one load hadn't filled her womb to the brim already. She could feel her womb expand slightly due to how much he was shooting inside her.

Naruto pulled out and let Haku drop onto the table in exhaustion. He walked around without a pause. He soon found himself by her face. He examined her as she tried to recover. Sweat was covering her forehead, and her eyes were already slightly foggy from fatigue and pleasure. Naruto grabbed something from a nearby table. He then put his fingers in her mouth. She tried to weakly bite him, but Naruto's fingers moved deftly. Haku soon found something keeping her mouth open as wide as possible. She then felt Naruto put a strap around the back of her head.

Naruto looked in satisfaction as Haku looked at him with confusion and anger, a ring gag keeping her mouth wide open. Naruto quickly told her, "Sorry, but I really don't want to risk you biting down on my dick. I had to buy that ring gag special in order to be able fit my dick through it. Now open wide, not you have much of a choice."

Naruto then grabbed Haku's head, ignoring her weak struggles. He rubbed his dick across her face briefly, spreading the mixture of their juices still on his dick across her face. He then aimed and inserted himself into her gaping mouth.

Haku gagged as his dick hit the back of her throat. Her tongue picking up the taste of her own juices, along with the semen that he had been churning her pussy with. She couldn't do anything though. Not with the ring gag keeping her mouth so open that her jaw ached. He kept a firm grip on her head, dragging her up and down his dick. Luckily he didn't seem to be interested in trying to make her deep throat him. Seems she spoke too soon, as his tip started pressing against the opening to her throat. Her struggles increased, but it didn't make a difference. He just worked her way into her throat. Her eyes were soon watering enough for tears to fall, both from the humiliation and shame of the position and the dick forcing its way into her throat.

Naruto groaned as he slowly thrust in and out of Haku's throat and mouth. She was surprisingly good at this. After the first few minutes she had relaxed her throat muscles, and started to use her tongue to massage the parts of his cock she could reach. Likely to make it easier for her and to get him to finish quicker, but that just made it more enjoyable for Naruto. It also allowed Naruto to fit his entire length down her throat and mouth after just ten minutes. Something that only a few girls had managed. That wasn't the end though. No, he was going to thoroughly enjoy this. So he took the next half hour and thoroughly enjoyed her throat around his dick.

All good things must eventually come to an end through, and he found himself ejaculating. He released the first two loads straight down her throat before he started to pull back. The third load filled her mouth. He then withdrew entirely. He purposefully aimed his dick in order for his fourth load to impact her left eye. Damn, that really was hot to do to someone. It was almost a sign of complete dominance. Like saying she doesn't have any choice where I cum on her. Moving on, the rest of his orgasm shot several more streams of his semen which covered parts of her face.

Naruto then took the time to admire the sight. Haku was breathing heavily as her head laid against the table. He had been sure to allow her to breath, but she was still no doubt short on breath considering he had filled her mouth and throat with his cock for about forty minutes. The ring gag keeping her mouth open also probably didn't help much. Her left eye was closed due to his earlier cumshot, and his cum covered much of her face.

Naruto shrugged and went to get a wet rag to wipe her face off. He really wasn't trying to be sweet or anything. Naruto just didn't like leaving cum there. Painting a woman's face with your cum is immensely satisfying, but having their face crusted with dried cum isn't nearly so hot. So it was simply a matter of choice.

Once he was finished, Naruto carefully extracted the ring gag from her mouth. This time she didn't even have the strength to attempt to bite him. She just carefully closed her mouth to rest her sore jaw muscles.

Naruto then went behind Haku again. His dick still had a bit of saliva on it, but most of it had dried by this point. Shrugging, Naruto sunk himself back into Haku's cunt. She let out a whimper as his dick invaded her sore and throbbing walls, but couldn't do anything to stop him. He'd already proven that by face fucking her like she was a doll for his pleasure. Luckily, Naruto wasn't interested in fucking her pussy again. He'd already unloaded two loads into her womb.

Instead he adjusted his now lubed up dick until the tip was then pressing against her anus. He then pushed in, drawing a gasp from Haku. To Naruto's great shock, the hole readily accepted his dick. Easier than he'd ever experienced during anal. The first six inches sank in the hot and tight hole before he encountered the resistance he expected.

Naruto laughed as he realized. He gave her a spank on the ass, drawing a yelp from her, before exclaiming, "I should have expected. You had to have your vagina be untouched perfection, but you still have sexual desires.

"I almost feel guilty. All that time and effort put into keeping you untouched perfection, and I ruin by turning you into my slut for a night," Naruto announced as he laughed. He then started sinking himself in further. He was now encountering the resistance he had been expecting, but even then it wasn't bad. His hips were soon pressed right up against her ass cheeks, burying himself in her completely.

Haku could help the pleased moans from escaping her mouth as Naruto worked his dick deeper into her. Compared to when he had worked into her pussy, this was heaven by comparison. Although he had managed to make her cum repeatedly, it had still been mainly pain with only a side of pleasure when he had been fucking her pussy. His size and her tightness had ensured that. Now that he was fucking a hole that wasn't completely untouched though, she was fully able to feel the pleasure he was giving her. She was feeling pleasure flood her brain, only feeling slight pain from how he was forcing himself into the depths of her ass she hadn't even considered trying to explore. When he finally fit himself into her, she came. It was in an entirely different league compared to her earlier pained orgasms. A pleasure filled shout came out of her mouth as she came. Thankfully, Naruto paused when she tightened around him and her pussy leaked juices, letting her come down from her orgasm. She felt exhaustion hit her, and her chest sank down against the table, her breasts and nipples squishing against the table.

Naruto started moving when she stopped cumming, pulling out till only two inches were left in and then thrusting all the way back in. This set a pace of slow, but powerful thrusts. Barely twenty seconds, Haku once again tightened around him. He once again paused till she came down from the high. Clearly her ass felt better than her pussy for her, even with the difference in experience the two holes had. So he chuckled and commented, "So your ass is your main erogenous zone, huh? That is going to make this very fun."

He then continued the same pace, except this time he didn't stop when she came again. He just kept going, enjoying the feeling of her ass repeatedly clamping around his dick. He kept his grip on her hips and steadily fucked the wailing kunoichi.

Haku felt like she was going to go so high she was never going to be able to come down. Each orgasm was drawn out and enhanced by Naruto's nonstop thrusting, and she was just immediately hit with another one when she did come down. It was a nonstop rush of pleasure. She heard screaming, and it took her a few minutes to realize that she was the one doing it. Even that thought was soon lost when another orgasm hit her.

Naruto was annoyed when he felt his limit approaching after just a few minutes. He had wanted to hold out at least twenty, but her ass really was heavenly in the way it clenched around him and tried to milk him. So he just thrust into her and released, painting her bowels white with his seed.

Haku had cum from it, but then collapsed afterwards since he had stopped thrusting. She was still conscious, but just completely exhausted. So Naruto took advantage and created a clone seamlessly. The clone quickly undid the stock holding her wrists down. Had Haku been coherent, she would have likely tried to use this opportunity to try and escape, but she as…well…sort of fucked senseless at the moment. So she didn't struggle as the clone took her newly freed wrists, pulled them behind her back, and then used a fluffy pair of handcuffs to keep them there.

When the clone let go of the handcuffs, Naruto grabbed them and pulled on them to force the still out of it Haku to straighten. Naruto had specifically bought fluffy, but still sturdy ones, so that he could do things like that without damaging the skin around the wrists. The clone then crouched down and undid the restraints around her ankle. With that done, the clone straightened. It looked at Haku lustfully before giving Naruto a pleading look. Naruto just shook his head, causing the clone to pout. Gangbanging with clones was always fun, but he didn't feel like it now. So the clone dispelled.

Haku had managed to somewhat recover by then, and soon realized that she was in a new position. She tried to move her arms, but they were being restrained by handcuffs. Her legs were free now, but she knew she was too weak to try and do anything against Naruto in this condition.

Naruto pulled on the chains of the cuffs to get Haku's attention. He then ordered her, "Walk to the bed."

Haku gulped since his dick was still balls deep in her ass, causing small flashes of pleasure whenever either of them moved. Clearly he wanted her to walk in this situation. Taking a second to prepare herself, she took the first step. She gasped as she felt how this caused the dick to rub against her insides. The entire room was just one large room. They had been doing it on the table of the kitchen section, so the bed was maybe fifteen feet away. That distance might as well have been fifteen miles to Haku though.

Naruto had to adjust his position once she started walking. He was a bit taller than Haku. So he had to crouch down slightly to not literally lift her into the air with his dick. This caused two more inches to leave her ass, but it still felt awesome to Naruto to feel her muscles and insides shift with each step.

That had helped Haku slightly, but it wasn't enough. Her legs felt like jelly from the previous orgasms she had and the pleasure spiking whenever she took a step. She would have no doubt fallen if Naruto wasn't taking part of her weight with his dick. She was only able to take a step every ten seconds in order to stop the pleasure from going too high. She managed to first ten feet, but she then got too reckless and tried to finish by going the rest at once. After the third step, an orgasm hit from the pleasure and her legs collapsed under her.

She was lucky Naruto managed to catch her by letting go of the hand cuffs and grabbing her waist. If she had fallen, his dick would have been painfully bent. He would not have been happy about that. So while he managed to hold her waist, the rest of her body collapsed as she orgasmed. It caused a somewhat awkward position. Naruto had hold of her waist, but that seemed to simply work as a fulcrum. Her upper body had fallen downwards, and so her legs had shifted upwards till they were going around Naruto's waist to stick out backwards.

Shrugging, Naruto tried to thrust in this new position. It would have been impossible if Naruto didn't have such a surprising amount of strength. He basically had to hold and move Haku in order to be able to thrust. It was lucky Haku was so thin. The new position though meant he was pushing in in an entirely different way as before.

Haku gasped as she felt him thrusting while in this downright awkward position. At least for her. She didn't have any control whatsoever. No part of her body was touching the ground in order for her to gain any sense of stability. She couldn't even extend her arms because they were still handcuffed behind her back. Every thrust also sent her body swinging, and she felt blood rush to her head from it being literally the closest point to the ground. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying it though. It felt like Naruto's dick was shifting her insides since they weren't naturally supposed to align this way. Weird sensation, but one that soon set off another orgasm.

Naruto stopped when he felt her orgasm. While this position felt interesting, it wasn't going to be able to set off his own orgasm. His arms were already sore from keeping her entire body in the air, and so he extracted his dick from her ass and roughly tossed Haku the rest of the way onto the bed. She laid there, gasping for breath from her orgasm. Naruto moved on the bed and lifted up her ass before inserting himself once again. He then started a faster, more furious pace.

Haku couldn't do anything but moan while taking it. Since her arms were still cuffed behind her back, she couldn't hold her upper body up. The best she could do was try to use her shoulder and the side of her head to prop herself up. That didn't help much since Naruto seemed determined to pound her through the bed. The repeated orgasms didn't help.

The faster pace started to test Naruto's stamina. He had been fucking her in that other position for a bit after all. Naruto wasn't ready to shoot again though. So he pushed his orgasm back by sheer willpower. He still felt the end approaching though. So he sped up even more as he used one hand to start spanking Haku. Every swat caused her ass to tighten around him deliciously, and her cheek was soon red with his hand prints. He switched hands and started on the other one. When he couldn't hold back the orgasm anymore, Naruto didn't even stop thrusting. He just grunted as he released while going.

Haku could barely feel the spanks when they started. Too much pleasure was running though her body for the pain to even register. So she only whimpered each time swat. She did however feel when he started releasing inside her. His cum was so hot she couldn't not notice it. It felt like her entire intestine was being filled with warmth. It would have no doubt set off another orgasm if she hadn't already been in the middle of one.

Naruto didn't stop for even a second after he finished. Haku was probably reaching her limit soon, and he still wanted to try out a few more positions before she blacked out. Not to mention cum at least once more.

So he extracted himself from her before rolling her over so that she was now on her back. He grabbed her legs and put them around his waist till she got the idea. He then carefully aimed and inserted himself into her ass again. He then started a slow, deliberate pace. He was going to take his time and enjoy this last time.

Since this was the first time she had any sort of control, Haku used this opportunity to use her legs to either pull him into her or the other way around. She couldn't really tell which with the pleasure fogging her brain. She really didn't have the ability to try and do anything else.

Naruto switched the position after ten minutes. Unwrapping her legs from his waist, he pushed them upwards. He was pleasantly surprised to see how flexible Haku was. He easily managed to push her legs up till her knees were touching her shoulders. He was now pounding into ass from directly above her. Now being face to face, Naruto could clearly see Haku's pleasure stricken face. It made him lean forward and kiss her without interrupting his thrusting. She moaned into his mouth while his tongue ravaged her mouth and wrestled hers into submission. He then pulled back, showing Haku even more out of it. He then moved his head downwards till he was level with her breasts. They were being pushed together by her legs. Naruto licked at one nipple before moving and doing the same to the other. He then latched his mouth over one and started to suck at it, drawing a squeal from Haku.

Haku now felt like she was trapped in a hell. Since Naruto had last cum, he had been preventing her from cumming. He seemed to be able to exactly tell when she was about to cum. Each time he would stop thrusting and started rotating his hips. Pleasurable, but never enough to push her over the edge. He would do this until the orgasm had abated. She just knew that the orgasm would be in a whole new league as before, but Naruto had made it clear that she wasn't going to get to cum until he let her. It was just another in a long line of ways Naruto was showing himself as the one in control.

After another ten minutes Naruto once again shifted position. Extracting himself once again, he rolled her over again. He pulled her till she was sitting on her butt with her back against his chest. He grabbed her legs and pulled them up till her knees her once again firmly against her shoulders. Hooking his arms under her, he then lifted her into the air. She was now bent in half with her ass hovering over the point of his dick.

Naruto slowly lowered her onto his dick, drawing a slow moan from Haku. Naruto actually felt like he was inserting more into the than before since he ass was stretched taunt from the position. So he slowly lifted and then dropped her on his dick, making sure to not let her cum. He then started kissing and sucking on her open neck. He made sure to leave a number of hickeys marking her pure white skin. He wanted a clear physical mark to show that he had completely owned her this night.

When Naruto felt his own orgasm approach, he once again switched position. He lifted her up and turned her body around with his dick still inside her. Once she was facing him, he moved till he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the ground. He then dropped Haku's legs. With her legs around his waist again and Naruto's hands firmly gripping her ass, Naruto started to thrust upwards into her ass. Knowing he couldn't hold on too much longer, Naruto leaned forward till his mouth was by her ear.

"Do you want to cum?" Naruto asked her softly while still thrusting into her.

Haku couldn't hold back the, "Yes, please. Let me cum."

"Then beg for it. Beg me to let you cum. Beg like the slut you are," Naruto ordered her. Haku almost did just that, but in a titanic struggle she managed to keep her mouth closed. Seeing her still defiant, Naruto sighed and then stopped thrusting. He then lifted her until his dick actually left her ass. He then told her, "Fine then. Seems you don't want to cum."

Haku felt like crying at that. How cruel! He was just going to leave her in this state. She could feel the orgasm just out of her reach, and she knew it would be the best thing she had ever felt. So now she had to decide between experiencing that orgasm and her pride. Despite the rational part of her mind screaming at her, she simply couldn't hold back her pleading to him, "Alright. I beg you. Please let me cum. Call me a slut. Call me a whore. Cum in me. I don't care. Just let me cum."

Naruto grinned victoriously at that. He then announced to her, "Okay, my little slut. I'll let you cum. I'll be sure to cum inside you again as well. Enjoy it like the whore you are."

He immediately slammed her down when he finished, with his dick slamming deep into her ass. He also yanked down on the cuffs behind her back roughly. Her back arched backwards, practically shoving her breasts in his face. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked on it strongly as he started thrusting into her ass as quickly as possible. Within ten seconds, Haku screamed as the orgasm he'd been delaying finally hit her. Naruto felt her tighten around him to an almost painful degree. He kept thrusting though as he felt his orgasm's inevitable approach. When he felt it arrive, he bit down lightly on the nipple in his mouth while burying himself in her completely. Once his ejaculation ended, Naruto released the nipple in order to breathe heavily.

He looked to see that Haku had fallen back lifelessly. Clearly she had blacked out from the orgasm. If it wasn't for Naruto's hold on her ass and the handcuffs, then she would probably have tumbled down backwards. Naruto did his best to swing her around till she was over the bed. He then let her drop. She slid off his dick to fall backwards. Her ass quickly closed up, but it still leaked some of his semen like her pussy. Naruto took a moment to enjoy the sight.

Two loads in her pussy, one in her throat and mouth, and three times in her ass. That was far more than he usually got with a single girl. The pure number of times she had cum while not falling unconscious testified to her stamina. Yep, she was definitely a good fuck. Not to mention he got to be more extreme then he usually is.

First he should clean up a bit. Haku had basically bathed his hips and junk in her juices when he'd been fucking her. Just like cum, it was better to clean it up before it dried up. So he stood and moved to the bathroom, leaving the fucked unconscious Haku exposed on the bed.

When Naruto came back Haku tried to growl at him, but couldn't rebut that. Muscles she didn't even know she had, been sore, mainly around her privates, and her body felt heavy. Seems the previous hours had taken its toll on her. All she wanted to do was eat a meal and then curl up to sleep for another twelve hours. She was in no condition to fight against him. Not to mention she was mainly a Ninjutsu expert, and so their close proximity was to her complete disadvantage.

Naruto laughed. "I am not going to do anything to you now. Take me to Zabuza, he has something I am interested in."

Haku was hesitating. Naruto helped her saying, "You screamed your heart out and I can sense strong chakra very near but Zabuza didn't show. I was lonely in my childhood so I know how you feel. Come with me and you won't have to be rogue ninja anymore. I saved one ninja in my previous mission. Naruto came closed to Haku and embraced her with a passionate kiss. Haku's naked body trembled. Haku agreed to take him to Zabuza.

Naruto opened the book while Haku went to freshen up. CONGRATULATIONS You had sex with Haku +300 points, New perk available;

Hyoton: Ice element (Have sex with Haku); Haku's demonic crystal mirror technique included. Naruto obtained the perk.

Silent killer: requirements (Have sex with Haku, Defeat Zabuza); Hidden mist jutsu available. Naruto obtained this per too.

Haku was coming out so he closed the book. Haku took him to the hidden place. Naruto yelled, "Hidden mist jutsu" Haku was shocked to see Naruto using this jutsu. Naruto collected the Kubikiribacho and killed Zabuza with it very easily. As he was wounded it was not a difficult task. Naruto carried Zabuza in front of Tazuna's house and Haku accompanied him. When Naruto dropped the body, his teammates, Kakashi and another beautiful lady came to the door. Kakashi and Tazuna shouted with happiness, "Naruto, The knucklehead ninja". Naruto laughed and announced Haku as her new friend. Everyone was startled but not shocked as they same thing happen with Fubuki.


	8. Land of waves: Part 2

Tazuna invited all of them to stay at their house but Haku. He couldn't believe Haku yet. He wanted to bind Haku for the night. Naruto was embarrassed by the proposal but Haku agreed to it. She knew the things she had done to this village. She gave all her weapons to Naruto.

Tsunami, Mother of Inari invited everyone for dinner. Kakashi and Tazuna was gossiping about Naruto and his actions in this mission. Naruto saved the land of waves one handedly. Kakashi was thinking about it in this mission. Naruto has evolved a lot. Sakura was astonished to see Naruto. It was the same Naruto who was crazy for her doing all stupid things all day long. Now he is taking all mature behavior and he got even better than Sasuke. She was little sad also that Naruto isn't giving her any attention. Sasuke was jealous and he tried to embarrass him.

"Show us something new Naruto, Hero of the waves." Said Sasuke.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu" Naruto wielded some signs. The whole room became full of mist. Tsunami was observing everything quietly. The confidence and manhood in Naruto impressed her. In her subconscious, she started to admire him.

Tazuna yelled, "It is the same as Zabuza"

Kakashi: How did you learn that?

Sakura: Naruto, Howwwww?

Sasuke: Impossible, you can't have done it, you loser.

Naruto smiled and said, it was not that tough. I have many more surprises. Just know that as long as I am with you, you are safe.

Kakashi was impressed by Naruto. Everyone started their dinner. They were talking about the bridge. Tsunami was also a great carpenter who could've built a home by herself but she stopped after her husband died. Tsunami thanked Naruto for saving the village. Her husband saved the village with his life so she was very grateful to him. Everyone finished their dinner and went to bed.

Naruto went over to the pool behind their house to take a bath. Suddenly Naruto thought of doing under water training. So Tried to reserve his chakra. It was almost midnight and Naruto started practicing after a long break. It was almost midnight. Naruto dove into the pool. Tsunami came to the pool. He didn't notice anyone as Naruto was underwater.

Tsunami was thinking about brave Naruto. He single handedly dealt with Zabuza. His confidence and courage was out of this world. Tsunami was little ashamed of the fact that thinking about Naruto makes her wet. Tsunami dropped her robe to the cupboard and came into the pool. Naruto thought the presence as hostile and attacked without any hesitation. He grabbed her by throat and locked her at the corner of the pool.

Tsunami was so scared and shocked that she couldn't even utter a word. Naruto saw the beautiful face in front of her and he felt sorry. His elbow was touching a fleshy region. He knew by the touch of it, it was her bust. Tsunami's stomach feeling the touch of Naruto's increasing dick. Naruto came into his senses and released tsunami and she tried to hide her breast with her hands.

"Sorry, tsunami san, I didn't expect anyone at this hour." Naruto said. Naruto used his sexual aura for the first time after Ayame.

"It's okay, I didn't notice you too. Actually it is good that I found you here, I didn't get enough chance to thank you for saving our village." Tsunami replied dropping her hands.

Naruto was very happy seeing the outcome of the aura. "How do you want to do it Tsunami-san?" He said.

Tsunami smiled and came towards him. Naruto hissed in pleasure as he felt Tsunami's soft hand wrap around his cock. His body jumped as he felt her give the head a kiss. He ran his hands through her black hair, watching her. She locked eyes with him before dropping mouth onto him, taking him halfway down almost instantly. Naruto gave a low groan, praying and hoping Kakashi and the others wouldn't wake up.

Tsunami sucked hard and deep on the impressive cock in her mouth as she moved her head deeper, slowly deep throating him. She got to about to eight inches she gagged but that didn't bother her. She had always been a horny naughty woman, just with Inari and the problems with Wave; she's had to repress all of it. reached between her legs and began to slip her fingers into her pussy as she pulled Naruto's cock from her mouth. She stroked him and kissed the tip again. "I you to pound my face Naruto-kun." She said licking the underside. "Don't stop for anything. Even if tears are coming out of my eyes, don't stop. When you need just do it down my little throat." Tsunami said.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at what she said. "Are you sure?" he asked wanting to make sure he didn't do anything she didn't like. When she smirked and kissed the tip of his cock again, he knew he had full okay. Grabbing her dark hair, he drove himself balls deep into her mouth hearing her gag and give off a sound of choking. He vibrated around him as she gave a moan from his forcefulness. He then began to work her head on and off his cock forcefully, even as tears began to come down her eyes.

Tsunami did her best to keep up with the insane forceful pace; she really did sucking and gagging on him and lathering his cock with her tongue. She loved to suck cock, but her first husband hadn't wanted to let her. The young stud in front of her now was practically demanding it of her and she fully wanted to feel his down her throat. Naruto was near to cum.

The only warning Naruto gave Tsunami was when his left hand grasped the back of her head, keeping his cock lodged in her throat. He then let out with his first burst of semen for her. Tsunami's eyes widened when she felt his cum directly into her throat. She felt the urge to cough, but his hand prevented her from pulling off him. So she just did her best to take it. She felt three or four very large spurts before his hand removed itself. She immediately drew back. She still received another spurt in her mouth as she drew back. She then was able to finally fulfill her urge to cough. Semen fell into the hot spring as Tsunami coughed out what she hadn't already swallowed. Naruto still gave two spurts, which didn't have the energy to reach her face, instead hitting her breasts.

He saw a cum coated Tsunami in the pool, with both hands pushing her big tits toward her face and licking the sperm the previous Naruto shot on them and said, "I need you in me, Naruto kun".

Naruto turned back towards her, and approached till he was just a few feet from her and commanded her, "Now show me how much you want it."

By this point she didn't even hesitate. This entire episode was causing her pussy to flood from being so aroused. She sat at the corner of the pool and spread her legs. Now her breasts and cunt were clearly visible to Naruto. One hand started tweaking her nipple and the other started rubbing her pussy. She then spoke in a seductive voice she never thought she would have done in a thousand years that night, "Please, fuck me. I beg you. Take your huge dick and shove it in me. Pound into me. Reshape my pussy around your dick. Make me scream your name in pleasure. I beg you. I'll do anything."

Naruto now smiled widely as he answered, "Well, who can refuse such a generous invitation?" He then moved at a speed that clearly indicated how much he wanted this as well.

He laid Tsunami on her back, and spread her legs to show her soaking pussy. She was breathing heavily in anticipation, her breasts jiggling each time. Naruto rubbed his dick against the outside of her pussy lips, drawing groans from both of them. Naruto then positioned his tip right at her entrance before he used his hands to grip her hips in order to make thrusting easier.

Naruto was quite gentle on this part. He took his time, slowly pushing himself into her. The head drew a soft hiss from Tsunami, so he paused for several moments before he started rocking back and forth. He inserted an inch into her before he retreated to the point his head actually popped out of her. He then moved back in, adding another half inch. He just stayed patient and slowly worked more and more of himself inside.

The last two inches had been difficult, and he saw that Tsunami had been feeling some pain. He had also hit her cervix a few times. Her vagina walls had immediately started lengthening to take more in, slowly took his whole dick. Resolved, Naruto started rocking. He spent half a minute of slowly thrusting his first ten inches in and out of Tsunami, loosening her up and waiting for her whimpers of pain to die down. Once they did, he started to slowly speed up. Tsunami's breaths started to gain inflections of pleasure, and soon she was trying to thrust back with her hips.

Naruto was now going at a quick pace. Not his quickest, but at a pace that forced him to control the pleasure he was gaining. Now that Tsunami wasn't so tight it was a challenge to stay inside of her he could appreciate it more fully. Her warm velvety walls were wrapping around his cock, seemingly massaging his length whenever he thrust in. Then grasping at it as he pulled out, almost as if not wanting it to leave their caress. Then there was the look on Tsunami's face. Although Naruto hadn't seen a lot of it, he just knew Tsunami was usually a calm and collected individual. So to see her current face was a huge turn on. Her eyes were glazed over with pleasure, and her mouth was hanging open, with squeaks escaping it whenever he thrust in. It was a face overcome with pleasure. Then there were her breasts. Each throat caused them to bounce up and down, almost hitting her in the face they were so large. Very sexy.

Naruto pulled out without cumming, deciding to let Tsunami come down from the high he had put her in. "We should also get back to our rooms. Anyone can come here" Naruto commented as he looked at the table.

"Alright. Just…Just give me a minute. I can't feel my legs," Tsunami claimed as she took in deep breaths.

Naruto grinned mischievously as he replied, "No need. You aren't going to be walking anyway."

Tsunami gave him confused look, but yelped as he picked her up. His right hand held her back while his left gripped her left ass cheek. He then showed his strength when he picked her up easily. Quickly lining himself up, Naruto thrust himself into her pussy. Tsunami moaned from her overly sensitive walls once again being penetrated.

"I'm just going to carry you. See, I still haven't cum. So I'm not exactly in the mood to get dressed and walk back to the room. So I'm not going to stop fucking you, but we have to get back to our rooms. So I'm going to carry you while still fucking you. It is perfect," Naruto told her with a gleeful voice.

Tsunami had wrapped her legs around his hip by this point, with Naruto lifting her up and then dropping her back down on his dick. So with was with difficulty that Tsunami managed to protest, "You can't! W-We could be s-seen."

Naruto didn't wait for her to finish. When Naruto walked through the entrance to the house, Tsunami felt humiliation run through her at the sight of the hallways. She was naked, with a man fucking her. There was no saying when one of the member in the house would come around the corner and see them. While the building still quite large, it was three hallways to their rooms. She would just have to be as quiet as possible, and hope the owners hadn't decided to start wandering around. Part of her noticed that Naruto suddenly felt bigger in her, indicating she had tightened around him, and that her arousal had skyrocketed from the thought of being seen.

Tsunami struggled as Naruto slowly walked through the halls. Having Naruto walk inside her was a totally different experience. It was shifting back and forth with each step, even with Naruto constantly lifting and then dropping her down on it. Her fear about being seen was also not helping. Both of them were causing her to rocket to new levels of arousal. Her juices were actually dripping onto the floor because she was so wet and turned on. It was making keeping silent very hard. She finally hissed, "Why are you walking so slowly?"

Naruto grinned as he replied, "Do you really want me to walk faster? You seem mighty turned on, judging by the trail we're leaving."

As they walked, Tsunami reached a point where she felt like cumming, but didn't. Instead they finally arrived at the door to Naruto's room. Naruto expertly opened the door with one hand while still fucking Tsunami, but made no move to go through the open door. Naruto pressing her against the walls and speeding up even more. Now he was going full speed, jack hammering in and out of her sopping wet pussy. Each thrust causing lewd sounds from her juices. The sound itself was arousing factor for both of them.

Tsunami screamed in pleasure at the new speed. It was too much. Her body was burning up. If she didn't climax she'd catch fire from being so hot. After twenty seconds, she finally reached the breaking point. Almost feeling like a lock broke or something, Tsunami felt her climax seize her. She couldn't hold in the loud high pitched squeal she let out. Tsunami felt his burning semen fill her. All she thought was that it was the most satisfying feeling she's ever felt in her life.

After a minute of climaxing together, Tsunami slumped in his arms, barely holding onto her consciousness. Naruto walked through the door, closing it with a foot. He then walked to the bed and none too carefully dumped Tsunami on it. She didn't seem to care though. She just laid there, with a small bit of his semen leaking from her pussy.

Naruto went to bed, pulled her close and hugged her. Naruto had sex with Ayame, Fubuki, Kyoki and Haku. But no one was experienced but tsunami. Naruto decided to increase his stamina to a very high level. Tsunami gave her a pro level pleasure. An Idea came to Naruto's mind.

"Tsunami chan, will you go to Konoha with me? I need to make a house. No one is better suited for it than you as I need special architecture for my new house." Naruto proposed.

Tsunami was worried about Inari, But Tazuna already decided to take him for a five year learning exercise. So she could have done nothing. As she was thinking Naruto was playing with her boobs and he suddenly twitched her boobs. Tsunami moaned and said, "I can't wait to have you in your full stamina."

"You are recruited as the official carpenter of future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto". Naruto declared with laughter. Tsunami went up and approached to her room before anyone saw her. She had to inform Tazuna and Inari about her new job, Of course the carpentry part only.

Naruto opened his book. Before anything else came up an announcement. Nobody has ever endured this game even a day, thus many things were not up to date. So you may have few more trophies or awards for your previous accomplishments.

CONGRATULATIONS, you had sex with Tsunami +200 points.

Leveled up, New level:6

Stats level upgraded: Apprentice (All basic stats to 50, Manual input to stats available).

You have collected Kubikiribocho; Kenjutsu +60 points.

Naruto Stats:

· Acrobatics: 50

· Chakra Control: 50

· Chakra Levels: 50

· Endurance: 50

· Intelligence: 50

· Luck: 50

· Reflexes: 50

· Speed: 50

· Strength: 50

· Knowledge: 50

· Courage: 50

· Sex Appeal: 50

· Scientist: 50

· Wealth: 50

He turned over to skill page.

Skills:

· Archery: 00 points.

· Bojutsu: 00 Points.

· Earth Elemental manipulation: 10 points.

· Fire Elemental Manipulation: 10 points.

· Genjutsu: 00 points.

· Kenjutsu: 70 points.

· Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 10 points.

· Lying: 40 points.

· Medical Jutsu: 00 points.

· Ninja Master: 50 points.

· Ninjutsu: 30 points.

· Sealing: 00 points.

· Senjutsu: 00 points.

· Sexual Aura: 40 points.

· Taijutsu: 25 points.

· Water Elemental Manipulation:10 points.

· Wind Elemental Manipulation: 10 points.

· Healing Factor: 40 points.

· Massaging: 00 points.

· Stealth: 15 points.

· Summoning: 00 points

· Crafting: 00 points.

· Haggling: 00 points.

· Knife Fighting: 10 points.

· Pick Pocketing: 15 points.

· Summoning: 00 points,

· Cooking: 10 Points.

· Forging: 00 Points.

· Medicine Making: 00 Points.

· Throwing: 20 points.

· Trap Making: 00.

He turned over the page to see the achievements.

Achievements:

· Lost Virginity.

· Became Shinobi.

· Has sex with a kunoichi.

· Has chakra armor and rainbow chakra.

He turned over and saw the weapons page.

Weapons

· Ninja start and kunai.

· Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

He turned over to the collection page.

Collections:

· Chakra armor (perfect user).

· Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

He turned over again to see the perks page.

Perks:

· Lord of Harem (Naruto can start a harem now and include girls in his Harem).

· Food Freak (locked), requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

· Like a boss 1, (requirements: Have sex with tsunami, recruit Tsunami); Have own carpenter.

· Rainbow man (Can gain kekkai genkai); requirements: have sex with Kyoki at the platform

· Chakra man (Can use the chakra armor regularly); requirements: have sex with Fubuki, collect chakra armor.

· Hyoton (Ice element): Haku's demonic crystal mirror technique included.

· Silent killer: requirements (Have sex with Haku, Defeat Zabuza); Hidden mist jutsu available

· SHARINGAN (Locked): HAVE SEX WITH MIKOTO UCHINA.

· HIRASHIN (Locked): HAVE SEX WITH KAGUYA NAMIKAZE.

· ENMA RECRUIT (Locked): BE THE PUPIL OF HIRUZEN SARUTOBI.

· CHAKRA CHAINS (Locked): JAVE SEX WITH A UZUMAKI GIRL.

He turned over to the trophy page last.

Trophy:

· Lady Killer: Had first sex; 200 points; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

· Princess Hunter: Had sex with a princess; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

· Bronze Harem: Started Harem and had sex with three women; sex appeal (+20 points), Sexual Aura (+20 points)

· Chakra Boy: Can use chakra armor. (Chakra: +20 points, Chakra control: +20 points, strength: +20 points, speed: +20 points).

· Rainbow boy: Have rainbow chakra (luck, courage, endurance, intelligence +20 points).

· Bronze Harem 2: You had sex with Five woman. +100 points

· Anal Fetish: Had anal sex. +100 points.

· Civil bomb: Have sex with civil women. +200 points.

· Shadow Fetish: Had sex using Shadow clone. +200 points.

· Shinobi swords of mist 1: Collected one of seven swords of Shinobi swordsman of Mist. +100 points.

· Bloodline addition: Obtained first kekkai genkai. +200 points.

This points increased his level to level 7. He got additional 25 points. He added the total points to stamina. Now Naruto can endure much longer. Naruto was happy, Naruto was looking to hirashin, chakra chain and Sharingan. He wanted them. As well as he doesn't know Enma. But he has to manage Hiruzen to train him, but their relationship is a bit cold now. Taking Haku and Tsunami again will be drag. However, he will manage it somehow. He had three history scrolls to read. He could not complete them in previous days. They were about Three famous clans: Namikaze, Uzumaki and Uchina. He finished them and then went to sleep.

Next day they started their return journey and Naruto took Haku and Tsunami with him.


	9. Three clan heads part-1

It has been a day Naruto came back from the mission from the land of waves. He officially asked Ayame to move in with him to be his cook. Naruto's home was quite crowded from yesterday. Naruto started a fun game from yesterday night. He forbade his girls to wear cloths inside her house for one day which would be initiated from this morning.

Naruto from sleep from the sucking of Fubuki and Haku. Fubuki was licking her balls while Haku was giving a good morning blowjob to him. Morning couldn't be better for Naruto. After discharging a load to their faces, Naruto got up. He went to the kitchen and saw cute butt of Ayame cooking delicious ramen for him. Naruto drank water and had soft kiss with Ayame. Kyoki and Tsunami was preparing his shower. When Naruto entered they took the responsibility for his bath. Naruto had a meeting with Hiruzen so he went out after breakfast. Five pairs of jugs were waving him good-bye.

On the way to the Hokage office, Naruto was thinking about the clans and the game book. It had many information but all were generic. No clan specified or special scrolls was not included in the book. So he has to get the access to clan library and scrolls for better knowledge. Recently he learned about Uzumaki, Namikaze and Uchina clan. According to local knowledge no female shinobi is alive from those clans. Naruto was thinking about ways to gain those specialties.

By then Naruto decided not to ask Hiruzen about him being his pupil before construction of the new house. He entered the office and greeted the Hokage.

"You brought two more in my village?" Hiruzen asked angrily.

"One of them is carpenter and the rogues are for my training. Both of them are ice element user so they are helping me with that and I ensure you of no harm from them." Naruto replied.

"How can you use Hyoton?" Hiruzen was surprised.

"It's my little secret, so where are you suggesting me build the house?" Naruto asked but he had a place in his mind which was suggested to him by the book. There was a place in the jungle which was totally inhibited and not too far from the village. The hint was to acquire the area and search it properly.

"Not inside the village, I am okay as long as nobody becomes suspicious of your girl collection. You have changed a lot since you became genin. Is there anything strange going on with you, Naruto?". Hiruzen asked.

"Okay, I have decided a place and another request, I have already studied all books and scrolls in the library. The secret section is far larger than the original library, please allow me the access, I promise nothing will be misused." Naruto requested the Hokage.

"I shouldn't allow it but I have a feeling that you will not misuse it. So I am allowing you." The Hokage replied.

Naruto came out of the office and he was happy that everything went well. He was planning the orientation of his new house. Suddenly Kakashi called him.

"Naruto, I have something to give you. You have improved beyond anyone's imagination. In last major missions, you single handedly managed to complete the missions. I am starting to envision you as powerful as my most respected person Sakumo Hatake. In honor of that, I present you with his "White light Chakra sabre." Use it well Naruto." Kakashi explained and went inside the Hokage's room.

Naruto was very happy to obtain a very precious gift and honor. He was also sure that it would be added to the collection of the game book. He headed towards his home.

Construction of his home would be very artistic. It will be all in one. His harem, practice ground, laboratory, research station, home and library, in a word his little world. He had plenty of space and he was taking an inhibited area. He wanted it to be completed by five days. He decided to use his "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu". He collected all his girls ready for a five-day camp and reached the location. They have worked for day and night while two of Naruto's clone was studying in the secret section of the library. The most interesting thing they found was a jutsu to remove any transformation or genjutsu. However, it had additional requirements.

Naruto's house was complete. It was not a house rather a mansion. Tsunami made a separate room for all Bukijutsu (Kenjutsu, Bojutsu, shurikenjutsu, kayakujutsu etc). Some rooms were designed to practice but not specialized, they could be upgraded as Naruto obtain new weapons. One Taijutsu practice room, Ninjutsu practice room, a lot of living rooms for future recruits of Naruto, Kitchen, swimming pool, garden, all these was up the ground. There was also underground establishment. A library for depositing the scrolls and books collected by Naruto. Two interrogation room was the idea of Haku and Fubuki. Naruto wanted a medical research room and also a medical Facility. There were also rooms for several big scale jutsus. It was almost 20 storied palace including the underground. The whole area was cleared and security walls has been created also. Naruto named this, "The Jungle Beast".

The made the collection of all scrolls collected from the book made also the copies he made from the library. Three days later, Naruto went to visit the Hokage as well as to inform him about his house. Naruto entered his room. Naruto asked him to make him his pupil.

"It's not possible, Naruto. You are too young and being Hokage doesn't spare much time." Hiruzen shouted at him.

Naruto was exceptionally calm and asked again, "Make a summoning contract between me and Enma as well as deploy any excellent shinobi for my Kenjutsu training."

"What is wrong with you? I told you earlier, it's not possible". Hiruzen refused hi again.

"I have Mito Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchina and Kaguya Namikaze (Fictional sister of Minato Namikaze) in my house, revealing them would create complications in village politics and I don't want to do that." Naruto said in a threatening voice.

"You are bluffing, show them to me first." Hiruzen asked Naruto.

"Deploy my Kenjutsu trainer and promise me to complete the deal if I show them to you" Naruto proposed.

Hiruzen called an Anbu and a moment later a masked shinobi with a sword appeared in front of them. Naruto knew that Anbu are the best of the best. So he thought a tough shinobi like Kakashi would be his trainer.

"Remove your mask, you are relieved off your Anbu service and you will be trainer of Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen ordered. The mask came off slowly.

"Naruto, this is Yugao Uzuki, Best swordsman of Konoha, she will be your instructor. Now complete your end of the bargain. Naruto didn't expect a woman; He was more than happy when she was that beautiful.

"We will start our training from tomorrow, Yugao san, Let's go old man". Naruto lest the office with the Hokage. Naruto blindfolded the Hokage after entering through the gate. He didn't want him to know the details of his house. Hiruzen's eyes were free in front of a room.

He was shocked after entering the room. Four Naruto was maintaining three transformations and genjutsu removal diagram on three sides of the wall and three naked female figure was bounded in the diagrams are none other than Mito Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchina and Kaguya Namikaze. Hiruzen recognized the jutsu by seeing the tags on their pussy.

"Now you believe me old man, I have found them in last three days, I was still not sure of their identity thus I started this jutsu." Naruto smirked.

"It's impossible, Mito-san and Mikoto were dead and Kaguya was taken by Orochimaru and never returned. How can every one of them are young?" Hiruzen was stammering.

"As far I know of the history, nobody saw the death body of Mito-san, nobody found the corpse of Mikoto-san and same in case of Kaguya-san. But all of them being in the best of their beauty isn't clear to me yet. However, Mikoto told me about a technique "Ninja art: Creation rebirth- Strength of a hundred technique." Naruto explained.

"Keep this a secret for now Naruto, discover the truth first and I will train you but the summoning contract it up to Enma- the monkey king."

Hiruzen left the house shocked. Naruto went inside the pool with Kyoki and Haku. They were massaging his body. Naruto had a flashback of previous three days.

#FLASHBACK

First at the new house. After having a smooth sex session with tsunami he went out to check he forest. He went near the waterfall. Naruto was feeling wonderful for conquering the areas where no human has landed before. Suddenly he saw a redhead girl dancing under the waterfall. Naruto approached towards her. It almost felt like the scenario the book showed him of Minato and Kushina. He stumbled for a moment and looked back at the fountain and she was gone. It almost felt like an illusion him.

Naruto yelled, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu." He sent the cones in 360-degree direction. They were searching for a lady. In very deep in the jungle, one of the clone found three houses placed almost face to face. The clone popped and The original Naruto got the information and came to place. During his study, Naruto saw his natural talent in sealing. Before entering the houses, he sealed the area so that no-one can enter the house. He opened the door.

He noticed a woman with red hair bun on both side of her head, dressed with tiger skin. Dress would not be a perfect description rather a slightly larger than bra and panty.

"That's a pretty good sealing you got kid and I see no intention of harm." She told.

Suddenly Naruto felt a pressure in his stomach and he felt like he fainted, when he opened his eyes, he found himself sitting on water on a hallway. He heard something growling at the end of hallway. Naruto slowly started to walk towards the sound. Naruto reached open space and saw a huge gate in front him. A very complex seal was placed at the gate. A ferocious fox face with nine tails appeared behind the prison.

"Why are you meeting her kid? Do you know who she is?" said the fox.

"Firstly, I didn't plan to meet her, secondly who are you and where am I? thirdly why are you so rude to me? Naruto asked.

The fox was touched by the innocence of the kid. She replied, "You are different from any of my previous vessels, let me introduce myself, The vessel of hatred, Kyuubi the nine tails".

Naruto didn't let her finish, "you are responsible for the death of my parents, I am gonna kill you."

Naruto threw a kunai at her, that doesn't have any effect on Kyuubi. " Don't blame me for what your people have done, I was created to create balance and you are my first vessel who seem to appropriate for that. I am giving you a chance boy, I will help you and in exchange you free me."

Naruto's intelligence was a lot higher than before. Naruto didn't fall into the trap. He remembered the times the orange chakra engulfed hatred inside him. He played a bigger trick. Naruto proposed, "I don't believe you now but let us friend and keep helping me and I will decide the outcome along the way."

She couldn't see through Naruto. She agreed to it. Kyuubi said, "okay then, I am taking the first step towards our friendship, call me Kurama." Suddenly the big and bold nine tails started to change her form. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. An orange haired girl with an appealing body standing in front of her wearing very short clothes standing behind the bars.

"Wowww, I didn't expect that in a million years, is it an illusion? Naruto asked.

"This is my normal form and the girl who you have met just now is Mito Uzumaki, wife of Hashirama Senju and my first vessel. She was very powerful and that concerned me so that you met me, this is your sub-conscious. You can meet me here now." Kurama explained.

"Okay, Kurama, good bye for now, I am looking forward to meeting you". Naruto replied.

Naruto came back to the real world. Mito Uzumaki was standing in front of her. Naruto knew by now that she should have been dead. So he asked her directly about that.

"After extracting the Kyuubi, I left the village in secret and came here as I knew nobody comes here and I developed a jutsu "Ninja art: Creation rebirth- Strength of a hundred technique." My enormous Uzumaki chakra helped me." Mito explained.

"Who are in the other two houses? Why didn't you go back to the village? Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"My existence was discovered by Itachi Uchina so he left his mother with me before the assassination and Kaguya, your aunt flew from Orochimaru and took shelter in this jungle and then I found her. All three of us would be the head of three extinct clans thus our life was in danger so we decided to live our life here."

Mito called in the other two, one blonde with yellow bra and panty along with a blue haired woman wearing blue bra and panty entered the room. Naruto recognized them from the pictures in scroll. Naruto proposed a naughty proposal. "You are far away from man for a long time, I want to help you in this regard."


	10. Three clan heads part-2

Mito Uzumaki, Kaguya Namikaze and Mikoto Uchina all were blushing from Naruto's proposal. They didn't expect anything like this. However, they didn't respond immediately.

Mikoto asked, "How is Sasuke?"

"He is good and strong except for the hatred he carries inside him." Naruto replied.

Mikoto smiled, "Don't worry about it, itachi won't plant anything bad to his brother. I suppose you don't know itachi yet, it's a long story, I will tell you some other day."

"let's get to work then." Naruto smiled.

For the first time Kaguya spoke, "My niece being very persuasive, I see."

"It's all your fault, three women in such dresses would arouse any boy." Naruto accepted.

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand in his hard cock. It was none other than Kaguya. He read about the speed of Namikaze clan. Now he saw it with his own eyes. He was used shadow clone jutsu and took the three ladies into three houses. Naruto planned really special things for them.

At Mito's house,

Naruto grabs Mito's shirt like top and takes it off follow by her skirt leaving only Mito's black lingerie see through bra and panties with the Uzumaki swirl on them.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-what a-are you going to do me?" said Mito as she blushing.

Naruto's answered by grabbing Mito's bra and takes it off and Mito's breasts bounce lovely with her nibbles harden, Then Naruto starts sucking on Mito's right breasts while groping on her left.

And Mito herself moaning loudly while blushing even more while she has her hand on Naruto's hair, Then Naruto starts sucking on Mito's left nipple as she is moaning louder than before.

After doing that for a bit, Mito is off of her bed and on her knees while Naruto is sitting on the bed and Mito is slowing removing Naruto's orange pants and leaving only his boxers which are green then Mito notice a bulge that had form under the boxers.

Mito gets closer to it while slowly removing Naruto's boxer and Naruto sits there and watching and waiting as Mito fully removes Naruto's boxer with long and huge rod hits her on the face by surprise.

What Mito sees as she's in surprised in hell that the thing that hits her face is Naruto's 10 inches' cock and how thick it is, And Mito can't help but think that Naruto has a big cock that is way bigger than the one that she saw before.

"N Naruto-kun, Y-your c-cock i-it's huge" said Mito as she blushing like crazy as Naruto say "you think so?" as his cock gets harder than it was before, And Mito snaps out of it and starts stroking it lightly and Naruto moans and groans lightly then Mito out of nowhere began licking Naruto's cock starting with the tip then makes her way to the bottom then giving it kisses.

With Mito doing that, Naruto moans louder as he is enjoying it greatly and Mito stops at the tip part of Naruto's cock as she gives it one more kiss before she takes it into her mouth. And so Mito starts sucking Naruto's cock and was able to take less than half of it inside of her mouth and Naruto says "damn you're very good Mito-chan!" as he feels his cock inside of Mito's mouth as he found it very nice and warm as Mito herself is bobbing her head at a fast rate as she thinking how amazing Naruto's cock tasted.

Then Mito stops sucking Naruto's a cock that confused Naruto, then he sees Mito lift up her breasts and wraps the rest of Naruto's cock as she resumes sucking Naruto's cock while starts her rubbing her breasts onto Naruto's cock as Naruto is getting overwhelmed by this combo.

Having his cock suck by Mito who is his sister as well as having her breasts rubbing onto his cock, and Both of them are loving this more by the sec as the whole room is getting full by the scent of sweat, love and lust as more and more of it are being made more by them.

After minutes of enduring it, Naruto feels something coming from his cock after being suck and rub by Mito, that means he can't hold it any longer as he says "Mito-chan I can't hold it anymore! And your tits are so soft!" who about to cum into Mito's mouth and Mito knows what he means and so she starts sucking Naruto's cock even faster than she could.

With a full minute with Mito bobbing her head and when she has all of Naruto's cock into her mouth and down in her throat, Naruto on that very moment unleash his load of cum into Mito's mouth and down into her throat.

Upon feeling Naruto's load into her mouth, Mito lets go of her breasts and holds onto Naruto's upper legs as she tries drink Naruto's cum but she thinks that it's too much for her take.

Mito starts coughing as she redraws her mouth from Naruto's cock because she got choke by Naruto's load of cum since there was too much of her to drink, With the rest of Naruto's cum fires out of his cock and starts covering Mito's face as she coughing a little and feeling the warmth of Naruto's cum on her.

Soon after that, Naruto is on his back on Mito's bed as Mito herself is getting atop of Naruto as they are in the 69 position and Mito sees that Naruto's cock is still hard as steel and so she facing Naruto's cock once again and this time Naruto will be pleasing her at the same time.

Naruto sees just how wet Mito's pussy is as well how huge her ass is and a thought come to him that he will soon be pounding it with his cock. That gave Naruto an idea, he rises both of his hands and have them aim at Mito's huge ass.

Mito moans in surprised when her ass got smack by Naruto who has his hands on her ass, however without any warning, Naruto smacks her ass again as it caused her to moan louder while blushing greatly.

With Mito's ass keeps being smacked by Naruto's hands, Mito's pussy is leaking out more and more of her juice upon each smack upon her ass, but then Naruto stops smacking Mito's ass as he grabs a good hold of it and spreads her ass cheeks widely, And Mito looks at Naruto with curious thought in mind but it didn't last as Naruto starts licking her pussy which makes her moan even more than before.

Mito decides to do a little pay back to Naruto by once again sucking onto his cock but this time taking all of it into her mouth. Both of them panting, with Naruto's face covered with Mito's juice after he makes her cum greatly and the same Mito whose mouth is full of Naruto's cum and now both are taking their break while covered in sweat.

"Mito-chan that was amazing but i don't think we are done yet right?" Naruto asked.

"You're right Naruto-kun, We're not, not by a long shoot" said Mito as both are still trying to catch their breath.

After taking their break, Naruto and Mito are ready to do it once again, Mito lays on her stomach as she facing the other side of her room while has her hands on the edge of her bed. Naruto places his hands onto her legs and spreads them and by doing so, He gets a good view of Mito's pussy as well ass and Mito is blushing even greater than before.

"Please Naruto-kun Be gentle" said Mito with a look of cute yet sexy on her as Naruto can't help feel his cock got even harder.

"o-okay Mito-chan". Naruto said adjusting his cock as the tip part of his cock is rubbing against Mito's entrance of her pussy with her moaning lightly with a darker blush on her cheeks.

Mito readies herself while Naruto has his cock entering Mito's pussy as she feels the thickness of Naruto's cock as she thinking about this 'I can't believe that I'm having sex with a little boy's cock inside of me! And how big his cock is! With it he could break me!' while trying hold back her screams but letting out only a bit of her screams with pleasure.

Naruto keep having his cock going deeper into her pussy as blood leaking out of it and Mito has bit of tears on her eyes. Finally, Naruto has his cock fully inside her pussy with Mito herself is breathing hard while blushing badly with tears on her eyes while feeling Naruto's cock inside of her.

"Naruto-kun, You're so huge." said Mito as she turned her head lightly that she could look at him and Naruto nods to it then starts moving his cock by thrusting his cock lightly with Mito making more light screams as she trying to get used to Naruto's cock size.

As time passes, Naruto is slowly increasing the speed of his thrusts as Mito slowly but surely getting used to Naruto's cock with her screams getting louder by the sec and her ass being hit against Naruto's waist with sound of skin hitting each other as it fills the room of it.

Naruto grabs hold of her big breasts then starts thrusting his hips to make his cock go deeper into her then it was before with Mito screaming all of it out because she feels Naruto's cock going deeper and deeper into her with Naruto groping her breasts more.

And just like that, the room of Mito gets fills of screams, sweat and smell of sex as both of them keep at it for hours on end as well switching positions for when one of them had ranch they climax and more.

Naruto and Mito are in their final Position which is with them standing on they feet on the bed with Mito bends over with her hands holding onto the wall with Naruto thrusting into her like madman from behind with his hands holding onto her ass as both of them completely covered in sweat with Mito screaming out.

he makes his last thrust which fires his final load into Mito's pussy and filling her up with it and Mito herself screams loudest as she can while she too cum as well while feeling Naruto's cum inside of her pussy.

At Mikoto's house,

Naruto entered the house and he saw that now Mikoto was lying on her stomach. He blushed a bit and silently noted that she had very nice posterior. No, her whole body was beautiful. He came close to her and untied her top, then his hand began working on her back the way that made her purr from pleasure.

"you are very beautiful" Mikoto turned over and sat up, giving eyeful of her bosom to the blond, whose face was turned crimson. She wiggled her chest then brought her index finger to her lips, trying to look like an innocent girl.

"Am I?" Naruto nodded and next moment was enveloped in the hug, blushing even more from the sensation of her hot skin pressed to his.

"Mmm... Thank you, Naruto-kun." She cooed into his ear and then she rubbed their bodies together, both moaning from pleasure that came with the action. Mikoto turned them over so now she was lying on him all while her hands were roaming all over his body. Several seconds later he too allowed his hands to explore her body. He grouped her ass and Mikoto moaned, her lustful eyes telling him to continue.

Mikoto kissed him and he responded back Mikoto licked his lips asking for entrance and he allowed her in, sending his tongue to explore her mouth like she explored his, both moaning in each other from how great this felt. She caught his tongue and sucked on it, licking it with her own, earning moan from blond teen.

Then Naruto tried this with her an even if clumsy a bit, good enough to make woman moan into the kiss too. Finally, the broke more than minute long kiss: they were still humans and needed air.

"Shall we move to the next level?" Naruto irresolutely nodded. Mikoto smiled at him and kissed his collarbone, licking it. Then she moved south, sliding against h while her hands were removing his swimming trunks; Naruto's hand were now massaging her shoulders.

When she reached his crotch, Mikoto kissed him on the tip of his already stone-hard dick and looked at him with her eyes full of lust. She licked him from the tip to the testicles and back several times, covering his whole dick with her saliva. Then she began planting butterfly kisses on the tip and licking it from time to time while stroking him and massaging his balls, making Naruto moan in pleasure. She felt him ejaculate some precum and tasted it.

'Mmm... Tastes nice... I want more...' So she took his tip in her mouth and began sucking it lightly licking it, slowly taking more of him in... Naruto, whose hands were now on her head, let out loud lustful moan when his tip hit the back of her throat. And another one. when Mikoto began deepthroating him, which only made her 'work' on him harder.

"Mikoto... -chan... I'm going to cum..." He warned. She let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked him from the tip to the base and back before taking tip of his dick in her mouth again with her tongue working miracles on it.

"I'm cumming..." Naruto warned her again, but she didn't stop pleasuring him even when he came in her mouth with loud moan of pleasure. He came a lot and even some of his cum leaked on her lower lip chin, but Mikoto didn't stop her tongue-work was sure she got it all. She let his dick out of her mouth and swallowed his cum. Then she used her tongue to lick the rest of it from her face.

"Yummy." Mikoto licked her lips seductively and kissed the tip of his already hard again dick. Then she kissed her way up his body till their faces were on the level. Naruto decided that now was his time to act. He rolled them over so that Mikoto was now under him. He kissed her body down to her breasts and kissed her dark-pink erect nipple, making her giggle.

He took her right tit in his mouth and began sucking it and playing with her nipple with his tongue while he was massaging her left breast with his right hand, brushing his fingers against her nipple there, making blue-haired beauty under him moan in pleasure.

Sometime later blond teen switched between her breasts to give them equal attention. This made her moan louder... ...Naruto took her left breast from his mouth and used his previously free hand to play with it while he continued kissing his way down her body. He stopped massaging her bosom and brought his hands down to spread her toned legs.

"Do you want this?" He asked.

"Yeah, go ahead! Eat my pussy!" Mikoto half-said half-moaned while she massaged her own breasts.

Naruto nodded and untied laces of her panties and threw the rest of their clothes. He kissed nuzzled into small blue triangle of her public hair, making her giggle from the sensation. Naruto stopped for a moment to admire her wet pussy. As his tongue explored depth of her moist cavern, Mikoto wrapped her legs around head, trying to bring him even closer to her core. Naruto found her juices to be nice and tasty and eagerly lapped them, flicking his tongue against her clitoris wanted more nectar from lustfully moaning beauty.

Experimentally he sent his tongue into the tight depth of her vagina, licking her inner walls there, earning a pleasure from Mikoto. Several minutes later her entire body tensed and began rocking, her inner walls tightened around his tongue and with a long lustful cry orgasmed, lots of her juices streamed into his mouth. Naruto drank all of her cum and licked her thighs and lips clean.

He untangled her legs and looked at her showed pure bliss, before kissing her pussy one last time, sending shivers through her now limp body. He trailed kisses up her body, again stopping at her breast give them some extra attention with his mouth. Naruto kissed her on the tip her nose, making her giggle and then pressed his lips to hers. Mikoto gladly responded to his kiss, unmindful that it carried her own taste.

"Fuck me." She pleaded when they broke their kiss.

"As you wish" She giggled and then moaned with him as Naruto began pushing his ten inches long tool into her. She was tight as she had no real sex for decades and Naruto gave her time to adjust to his size. Mikoto wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even deeper into her, and nodded, saying that she is ready.

Naruto put his hands on her breasts, giving them a good squeeze and kissed her before sliding out of her almost completely. Then he slammed back, both lovers moaning from it. He repeated his actions and Mikoto began helping him as she moved her hips, giving both of them more pleasure.

"Fa-a-aster! Aaa... Ha-a-a-arder!" Naruto did as she asked, increasing his pace and putting more force behind each thrust, while she shifted a bit, allowing him even deeper in her vagina... ...Minutes later Mikoto's body tensed and she began trashing as she was approaching her orgasm. Naruto felt her inner walls contracting around his dick and her juices flowing against his length and leaking out of her pussy.

With a loud cry of pleasure, she came. He stopped thrusting into her leaned forward, planting kiss on her lips. When she began coming down from her orgasm, Mikoto rolled them over so now she was on top of him. She sat up on him and placed his hands on her hips.

She began playing with her bosom while he massaged her ass, this making his dick grow even harder inside her. Mikoto rose up on his tool and then slammed down, making them both moan in pleasure. She started bouncing on his dick rapidly then and Naruto was helping her to keep the pace. Several minutes later she tightened around his meat pole again and her body began shaking with orgasm approaching, but she continued bouncing on him, crying lustfully from pleasure, until she couldn't anymore and her limp sweaty form collapsed on his chest.

Mikoto began rolling her hips slowly, wanting to keep Naruto's dick inside her pussy hard. She loved how complete she felt having his dick deep inside her.

"Are you OK, Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked his mate.

"Yeah..." She tried to smile between the moans of pleasure from being fucked hard by him. Sometimes later

Naruto felt that he was coming to his orgasm

"I'm going to cum." Naruto told her.

"Cum in me! Fill me with your cum!" She answered, continuing to ride his dick. Not a minute later he again felt her inner walls tightening around him, intent to his cum from him, while her body tensed and began trashing wildly in his arms. Mikoto cried in pleasure as her orgasm, stronger than any before, hit her and later Naruto came into her with loud lustful moan, filling her womb with his hot hick cum.

At Kaguya's house,

Naruto's didn't dive for sex in this house. He was interested about his own clan. He cuddled with her in her bed and playing very softly with her boobs and asked,

"How did you escape from Orochimaru?"

"it's our swift release, we are very fast and because of this he kidnapped me to experiment on me. But I was quick enough to flee." She replied.

"Why didn't you come back to the village?" Naruto was surprised.

"the village was full of his spy and your father dies just a few weeks ago, thus it was not safe and your name was also changed from Namikaze to Uzumaki." Kaguya's face became pale.

"I am surprised why didn't I attain the kekkai genkai?" Naruto was concerned.

"There are certain training needed to accelerate the awakening, otherwise it may sometime hide for the whole lifetime, the strength in your body says you are very near to attain that." Kaguya replied happily.

Naruto felt sad thinking of how much he missed in his life. Kaguya understood his sadness. Kaguya slowly grabbed his cock.

"I will try to repay all your debts, Naruto." Kaguya told him with a naughty smile.

she's upon him-hands roaming beneath his shirt, her plump lips suckling at his neck. He's so aroused.  
Kaguya eases herself onto it right after him. His trousers are little more than a temporary annoyance, and her nimble fingers shrug them off with ease; his boxers are next, and soon his dick flops out, hard and rigid. She licks her lips.

"Impressed?" Naruto asks, grinning widely.

"I am," she admits. "You have got to be the biggest I've seen… _ever_." Kaguya reaches a hand forward, and strokes his cock. He is huge-and incredibly thick too. Most women would be daunted by his sheer size, but Kaguya merely eyes his cock as if she were looking at a particularly delicious looking popsicle. She was actually proud of her niece.

Her tongue circles her lips. She lowers her head, so that she is eye level with his dick-she looks at it so curiously, every stroke she gives it serves only to make it harder, and harder, to the point where it feels like a refined steel rod in her slim fingers. And then his balls-massive, and surely to be flowing with copious amounts of cum. She had always had a fondness for the taste of cum, and she sure hoped that he would be able to give her a nice load to make up for having to take such a beast.

Kaguya looks at it impassively. There was a calculating look in her eye, the look of a siege specialist looking for the weak point in a wall. On the flip of a dime, she stops her strokes, and Naruto groans in want. This time, she wraps both of her hands around the hilt, but she does not jerk him at all.

Instead, she gently takes the mushroom head into the warm embrace of her mouth. Naruto has seen woman struggle just to get the tip into their mouths, but Kaguya does it so seamlessly he is astounded.

"Argh," Naruto groans, toes curling as she gently strokes him at the base. She takes it with ease-one inch, two inches-right into her hot and wet mouth, lips puckered around the shaft.  
At about the five inch mark, she pauses. Her tongue swishes around the shaft, lapping it up, her saliva dripping down the sides as she continued to stroke him. His cock seemed to grow harder, it pulsated in her hands, it throbbed and twitched; never in his life had he been subject to a blowjob that could be so simple, yet so pleasurable. It was a new experience for Naruto, and one that he almost wishes could happen again and again.

"Fu- _fuck_ ," Naruto gasps.

Kaguya hums around his dick, and Naruto sees stars for a moment. She continues her descent, passing the six inches' mark within a few seconds, and only going down further. It's as effortless to her as breathing, and the effects of her assault on Naruto are more than enough proof to show her mastery at the art.

"Ka- Kaguya," Naruto pants. "Fuck… fuck, if you keep going, I'm going to-"

Then, before he can react, she stops. A wet shulk is all he hears before he realizes that she has withdrawn from his cock-precum drips down her chin, and the sexiest, most sultry smile crosses her face.

"I don't want you to cum yet," she murmurs, brushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "A nice, big, thick, _fat_ cock like this…" Once more, she licks her lips, collecting his precum on her tongue and swallowing it without a second thought; his dick twitches appreciatively. "I want to give you a proper fuck as a welcome to the clan." Kaguya grins.

She reveals the lacy blue bra she wears, and clears her bust altogether. So that she sits before him with nothing but that too-tight bra holding back her wondrous bosom.

If he was hard before, it was nothing compared to what he was now; and that arousal was only furthered when she undid her bra, and allowed that to fall as well. Perfectly rounded, perfectly proportioned, perfectly plump-it was the best pair of tits he had ever seen, and Naruto stared at it as if it were the first breasts he had seen in person.

She shimmies out of her tight little skirt, and the way her breasts bounce up and down as she did that was… Naruto could not articulate it, it was a sight he would remember until the day he died.

"Alright, big boy…" Kaguya mumbles. She was as nude as the day she was born now-and with a grunt, she hoist herself atop of Naruto, so that her dripping wet slit rests just above his erect dick, just an inch away.

Naruto groans; his cock twitches and engorges-it lifts up slightly, and brushes against her folds. Kaguya lets out the softest little moan in return.

"Eager, are we?" Kaguya notes.

He grins and smiles. Kaguya chuckles, and neglects to say anything further. She reaches a hand down, grasping the hilt of his dick and tilting it upwards-it's slick with her salvia, glistening in the dim light, throbbing and pulsating in a way that made it look twice as majestic.

For the first time, she allows even the slightest hint of anxiety to cross her face; Naruto can just make out a swallow. Then, she lowers herself down… down… down… until the mushroom head of his dick presses up against her entrance. Kaguya purses her lips together, and continues to push herself down.

It takes a moment, but with a yearn he enters her-Naruto lets out a groan, and Kaguya briefly allows an expression of triumph to cross her features. She brushes her bangs out of her eye, and places both of her hands down on his muscled chest.

"Use your hands," she directs. He had been so swept up that he'd forgotten that he actually had to do things to make it better for both of them-with his face red, Naruto quickly grasps either side of her wide, wide hips.

She begins to sink down; there's an elegance to it, a sort of nonchalance that only a dignified woman could maintain when they were taking the biggest cock they had ever been witness too. It was obvious that she was straining slightly-her ears were pink, her lips pursed together, brief flashes of pain reflecting across her eyes-but she showed nothing more than the most subtle of discomfort.

Two inches, three, and Naruto cannot help but moan as her increasingly tight snatch clenches around his dick.

Four inches, five, and there is a brief pause-she takes a moment to recuperate, chest heaving, breasts bouncing, before she renews her continued descent.

"Kaguya," Naruto murmurs. "I'm, I'm-"

"Shh." She presses a finger against his lips. "I know you're close-I can _feel_ it." Kaguya wiggles her hips from side to side, and it takes every ounce of willpower he has to not shoot his load inside of her then and there. "Just let me take the rest of you first; I want to feel you all the way inside of me, Naruto…"

And she continues to sink herself down.

Deeper, deeper and deeper she takes him. Kaguya begins to play with herself a little-she massages her clit, she circles her finger around her entrance and his shaft. She moans a little, face turning red; there is only a few more inches to go, and whatever discomfort she had felt at first was being replaced by a distinct pleasure that she could hardly fathom.

She grins down at him. And begins to ride her fellow blonde without fail-up and down, up and down; his massive cock quivering inside of her cunt. He was lost in the pleasure-eyes closed, laying down on his back, his hands only doing the bare minimum to aid in her ministrations.

"F-fuck!" Naruto moans. He'd been under the impression that he was skilled at sex-apparently, he was sorely mistaken. This woman was just so hot, everything about her was perfect, and there was nothing he could do to resist. His body seemed to do everything to mound to her wishes; it was only a matter of time before he lost all restraint and came.

"You're so deep inside of me, Naruto-san," she whispers. "I can feel your big _fucking_ cock penetrating me… filling me… mmm… I don't think I've ever felt so full before." She throws her head back, and continues to ride him. "A girl could get used to this feeling," she says offhandedly.

Kaguya nudges her engorged clit once more and _explodes_. It's spontaneous-she moans, and clenches around him so tightly that Naruto has no choice but to cum himself. His load is massive and filling; it fires off inside of her, jet after jet, wave after wave, sloshing down her canal and spilling into her insides. It's hot, gooey and sticky… it splatters across her insides.

All three were resting inside their houses with Naruto just finishing a round of sex. But Naruto allowed the women to take the lead up to now. He has a whole different plans for them. Naruto lifts them and comes out of the house in the open place and placed them down and the two clone pops saluting Naruto.

Mito, Kaguya and Mikoto was blushing after looking at each other as all of them were naked and cum dripping from their pussies. Naruto yelled "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" and 24 cones appeared in front of them.

The three clan heads were astonished to see this and Naruto declared, "Ladies, my show begins now."


	11. Author's Note

Hello guys,

A new chapter is on its way. Your reviews are my inspiration. Every review helps me to write bette.

So do leasve a review when you finish a chapter. Its a requestfrom the author and also let me know how much do you like it so far and your suggestions too.

Thank you


	12. Three clan heads part-3

**[sorry for being late, enjoy and leave a review]**

"I don't have a lot of suspicion about you three but allow me to search your houses." Naruto declared.

He didn't wait for their approval six clones entered each house. They started searching them. They weren't concerned about Naruto than this search. Naruto went towards Mito and Mikoto. He still wanted give his clan member a private show.

Mito and Mikoto also came together as Naruto reached them. Mito and Mikoto smiled as Naruto groped their breasts and kneaded them while they slid their hands towards his penis.

Naruto blushed at how soft both mounds were within his hands as he fondled them and brushed his fingers across their nipples. Mikoto breathed lustfully with Mito as their breasts were teased by Naruto and he started licking the blue-eyed female's neck.

Mito moaned in pleasure as Naruto licked and nibbled her neck; a blush beginning to form on her face before the male blonde sat up to place his tongue over the mound he wasn't touching.

Naruto slowly began flicking his tongue on Mito's breast and tasted the delicious mound while he gently pinched Mikoto's own nipple. In response, the two kunoichi gripped Naruto's cock and stroked it, while he slid his hands down both their stomachs near their clits.

Naruto's fingers began rubbing both clits with Mikoto and Mito moaning in response. He still licked at Mito's neck and began suckling on it before Mikoto sat up to her hand on his chest.

"Hang on; I've an idea on how to make this work." Mikoto said.

"How so?" Naruto asked as he stopped kissing Mito's neck and sat up with her.

"Watch this." Mikoto answered as Naruto got to the side and she placed herself over Mito; making their breasts press together. The two kunoichi smiled at the pleasurable sensation before Mito gestured for Naruto to get behind them.

He did as instructed and got behind the pair on his stomach. Naruto eyed both folds in front of him and licked his lips while trying to decide which pussy to take first.

Ultimately, he decided to finger Mito's pussy first by slowly rubbing his finger against her clit. She whimpered at this before she kissed Mikoto and she returned the lustful move.

Naruto brushed his fingers on Mikoto's folds carefully as the kunoichi kept her lips pressed against the other female. The male blonde placed both hands near the folds and wriggled his fingers on both of them, making the both Mito and Mikoto moan in their kiss.

He decided to keep going at making their arousals rise by tracing his tongue around Mito's folds before doing the same to Mikoto's folds. The curvaceous kunoichi blushed at this as they kept their lips pressed together and allowed their tongues to lick.

Mito's tongue explored the inside of Mikoto's mouth and wrapped her arms around her, making their breasts completely smother each other. Naruto used both fingers to spread both folds apart and his index finger entered Mikoto's warmth, while his tongue entered Mito's pussy.

Naruto smirked at this before beginning to lick into Mito's pussy and fingering Mikoto's warmth. The cerulean-eyed man licked Mito's pussy in both a teasing and savoring one due it tasting good to him.

Despite kissing, the two mutually looked at Naruto pleasure both of them and focused on keeping their tongues dueling. Naruto licked into Mito's warmth while working his fingers inside Mikoto's core and smiled at the blue-eyed woman's blushing face.

Mikoto began to sway herself slightly and make her breasts rub against Mito's; the mounds slightly jiggling together. Naruto circled his thumb around Mikoto's clit wriggled his fingers inside her core and moved his tongue inside of Mito.

Mito and Mikoto broke the kiss to moan at how well Naruto was with his skillful pleasuring. Naruto licked into Mito's pussy and Mikoto whimpered as the spiky-hair rubbed his fingers against her warm yet moist inner walls.

Mikoto began to lick Mito's neck as Naruto had done a few moments ago and the woman closed her eyes to whimper. Naruto still trailed his tongue of Mito and he vigorously wriggled his fingers inside of Mikoto's warmth.

Naruto decided to shake things up by making his thumbs twirl on his companions' clits and he then licked the inside of Mikoto. She moaned from this but focused on licking Mito's neck as Naruto licked into her core.

She blushed and closed her eyes while Naruto slowly trailed his tongue on her inner walls. He then returned to licking Mito's wetness and she moaned once again blue-eyed male tasted her.

Naruto couldn't get enough of how Mito's wetness tasted as he licked her caverns and returned his fingers inside of Mikoto's own pussy. The kunoichi licked Mito's neck and began nibbling it, much to woman's enjoyment.

Mito closed her eyes in pleasure and Naruto both licked her warmth, and wriggled his fingers inside Mikoto. Mikoto reached a succession as she finally gave Mito a bright red hickey and they kissed again in a congratulatory way.

Finally, Naruto reached his own succession when he made both Mito and Mikoto release their fluids simultaneously. They moaned into each other's mouths as they came and panted the next moment, as Naruto licked Mito's fluids and licked Mikoto's off his fingers the next minute.

"Now, this is good." Naruto said as he sat back while Mikoto and Mito sat up.

"Nice work, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said.

"You sure know how to show two ladies a good time." Mito smiled and Naruto chuckled in response.

"Gee, thanks." Naruto said as Mito and Mikoto looked at his penis.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it's time we show you a good time." Mito seductively purred at him.

"If you say so." Naruto answered as they got off the bed with him sitting up on the bed while Mito and Mikoto kneeled down in front of him.

Mito took the first approach by gently gripping the head of it and slowly stroked it, while wrapped her fingers around the rest of his length. Mito worked with Mikoto as they stroked Naruto's cock and he sat as he was. Mikoto palmed Naruto's balls and toyed with them as Mito stroked his length with hand.

Naruto began to breathe heavily while Mito used her other hand to play with the young ninja's balls. Mito and Mikoto stopped bouncing Naruto's balls in their palms to start licking the hardened erection and licked the veins smoothly.

With the veins being licked, Naruto moaned at this and shivered in joy at how warm the tongues felt on his length. Mito licked Naruto's cock as Mikoto temporally stopped doing so, to slowly blow on it.

Naruto bit his lip at how cool Mikoto's breathe was before laying back and the two smirked at this. Mito then planted her mouth on the top of his erection. Mikoto licked his cock from the bottom of it to the center.

The blonde male mentally melted as Mito began brushing her tongue on his cock with Mikoto toying with his balls again. Naruto slowly made small, careful thrust into Mito's warm mouth and she nodded to Mikoto, who smirked.

"Oh, boy." Naruto thought to himself as he figured those looks meant something that he wouldn't like, though he was proven to be completely wrong as Mito and Mikoto cupped their breasts and pressed them together on his cock.

He groaned at this while Mito and Mikoto smothered the length with their sizeable breasts. Mito took her mouth off Naruto's cock to smirk at him with Mikoto.

Naruto smiled back and just moaned pleasurably while the females rubbed their breasts together on his member. Mito stroked her breasts on Naruto's cock. Mikoto making sure their tits rub the veins.

Mito smiled at Naruto's face before she placed her mouth back on his member and he slowly thrust into her mouth. Mikoto licked his shaft as she squeezed her mouth against Mito's and Naruto dug his fingers into the grass as a result.

Naruto thrust into Mito's warm mouth as she stirred her tongue around his member and kept his cock in full strength. The sizeable orbs of flesh massaged Naruto's length as Mikoto licked every single one of his veins that wasn't between the mounds.

Mito slowly licked the head of Naruto's member as it thrust into her mouth and Mikoto licked his hilt smoothly. Naruto's member pounded into Mito's mouth and slowly rubbing her breasts on his hilt.

Naruto made the ample busts jiggle on his cock as he sent his length through it and watched Mito work her mouth on it. The erect cock jerking upright and the mounds helped both Mito and Mikoto pleasure Naruto with their breasts bouncing on it.

Mito stroked Naruto's member and she moved her head back and forth on his hardness. She stirred her tongue around his member with Mikoto helping her by both licking and blowing on wherever she had previously licked him.

Mito felt the head of Naruto's length twitch inside her mouth and her eyes connected with Mikoto to give her a heads-up. The kunoichi understood this and licked the veins of Naruto's erection.

Naruto sent his length into Mito as both her mouth and breasts jerked him off. The woman smoothly licked Naruto's emerging foreskin and Mikoto on the cock held in her chest.

The blonde male moaned before he came into Mito's mouth and his semen completely splattered on her tongue. Mito let the semen hit her tongue and she swallowed all she could before releasing his member.

His semen trailed down his cock and Mikoto licked it clean. Mito and Mikoto both freed Naruto's cock and the trio sat on the bed to take a breather.

Mito noticed Naruto's erection and wasn't surprised it was still so hard; her recognizing its owner's almost-unlimited strength.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Mito purred at Naruto as he lay back to stretch his arms.

"Yes, Mito-chan?"

"Still just like that, all right?" Mito said and Naruto nodded before she moved to him and sat on his lap. She planted her feet on the soil for balance and moved forward allowing Naruto's hardness to enter her body and break her barrier in the process.

Naruto moaned at how warm Mito felt and she did likewise with how hard he felt before he made the first move. He jerked his member upright into her and she worked with his movements by bucking her hips.

Mikoto sat next to the pair and watched the show as Naruto slammed his length into Mito's pussy. She moaned in pleasure as she rode him and he cupped her bouncy breasts.

Naruto kneaded the ample orbs together as they jiggled in his hold. Mito blushed, both moaned at this while Mito's breasts heaved into the air and she wiggled her hips. Naruto thrust into the warmth that kept him stimulated and Mito moaned at strong he was inside of her.

Naruto made Mito's plump ass tap against his lap as he pumped his length upward into her pussy and groped her breasts. Mito felt Naruto start to twist her nipples and moaned as he pressed them together.

He smiled at this as he groaned with Mito and pummeled his pulsing cock into her fiery core. She grinded the length inside of her by constantly bucking her making all of her movements sync with that of Naruto's. He rubbed Mito's breasts and kneaded them together as he made them jiggle. He sent his pulsing length into the gorgeous woman's humid insides and growled huskily.

Mito moaned as she felt her wetness being pounded into as her large breasts bounced in Naruto's hands and she felt herself getting tighter as he twisted her tits. She carried on with working her hips as her warm insides were crashed against by the throbbing length inside of her.

Mikoto smiled at the scene and lowered her head to kiss Mito's navel. Mito grinded Naruto's member as his crotched kept jerking at an upward angle and she moaned at Mikoto's tongue.

Mikoto licked Mito's navel before planting small kisses on it and the moaned at this. The pair worked their legs to tandem in correspondence to each other's movements while Mikoto rubbed her tongue on Mito's clit.

This only served to arouse Mito more than she already was as Naruto caressed her breasts and kneaded them. Mito closed her eyes as she bucked her hips and Naruto jetted his cock into her walls.

Mito held onto the bed as well as she could as Mikoto placed her hands on the mounds and helped Naruto toy with them. She whimpered at this and spread her l wider, giving her new lover more space to slam his cock into.

Naruto moaned with Mito as he played with her breasts and noticed her plump ass bouncing on his lap. He thrust his cock into her warmth that was beginning to tighten with each movement he did. Without opening her eyes, she turned her head to Naruto and kissed him. Their tongues entered each other's mouth and licked each other.

Naruto and Mito kept their lips together as they made love and she opened her eyes to meet his; cerulean eyes gazing deeply into aqua blue ones. They moaned into each other's mouths and Mikoto rubbed the bouncing mounds together.

Mito let go of the bed and joined her fellows in groping her breasts. She moaned at this but it was truly Naruto's cock slamming into her that made her feel good.

Suddenly, she felt her walls about wrap around her lover's erection and judging from his husky growls, he was nearly ready to come as well. Naruto toyed with Mito's nipples while she and Mikoto primarily caressed her breasts.

Mikoto released Mito's breasts and lowered her head down to her clit again to lick it. She circled it and smirked as she blew on Naruto's throbbing cock.

He shuddered at this and groaned as Mito's warmth constricted his length, allowing his seed to enter her womb. They moaned at this and kissed again as they both released. Their cum poured from Mito's pussy and Mikoto licked up most of it. She smiled at this as Mito lifted herself off Naruto's length and lay next to him to kiss his cheek.

"Well, Naruto-kun, I'll give you this: you sure know how to put on a show." Mikoto complimented before she noticed his erection unaffected and pondered at this.

"Huh. Well, he does have more strength than most people. So, I guess him still being hard wouldn't be much surprising." Mikoto thought to herself before she gripped Naruto's cock and stroked it.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, why don't you have a go with me?" Mikoto lustfully said as she stroked it and Naruto smiled.

"I'm for another round." Naruto said while he lay as he was and Mikoto straddled him; her pussy right in front of his cock. She brought herself forward and eased Naruto's cock into her as she slid down.

"This should be good to watch." Mito thought to herself as Mikoto, ignoring the temporary pain she felt on the inside, rolled her hips forth. Naruto complied by jerking his cock upright into her core and she held onto him by planting her hands on his shoulders.

Mikoto moaned as her walls were pummeled into by Naruto's powerful length and this made her large breasts jiggle. Naruto thrust into Mikoto's core and groan member rubbed inside of her warmth. Naruto groaned as her plump ass smacked on his lap as he pounded his way through her folds and she rolled her hips. The blonde male watched as Mikoto's breast repeatedly heaved into the air and smiled at the show.

Mikoto worked her hips on Naruto's length and he corresponded by pummeling his cock through her folds. The two moaned at this while Naruto reached and cupped her ample bosom. Naruto caressed the jiggling mounds and he pressed his fingers into the underside of her nipples. He twirled them around her erect tits and helped them bounce in his palm.

Mikoto held onto Naruto's shoulders as her breasts swayed in his grip and she moaned as she received his length inside of her heated area. She gritted her teeth as Naruto fondled her breasts and rubbed them together. Naruto sat up and buried his face in Mikoto's bosom. Mikoto held his face against her heart as he licked her chest and licked his way to her tits.

He licked the erect buds as he held them together and tasted them. The green-eyed woman moaned at this as she rolled her hips and Naruto swirled his tongue around her tits. She whimpered at this as he tasted the tasty mounds and her entire face turned red. Naruto stopped licking Mikoto's nipples to look into her face and their eyes connected.

In a moment of heavy passion and lust, she sent her lips crashing against his and they kept them pressed together. Without even taking his eyes off Mikoto, he managed to caress her breasts and circle her tits. Naruto and Mikoto met tongues in their kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. They moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto pounded his member deeply into her core and she wrapped her arms around his back.

Mikoto held onto Naruto like so while she rode him and they looked into each other's eyes dearly. Mito smiled at the scenario and heard her fellow female moan in the kiss.

She figured that must mean she was getting ready to release and was proven to be correct. Mikoto broke her kiss with Naruto and held his face against her breast. Naruto suckled the tits that he kneaded and jerked his powerful length into Mikoto. His lover worked her hips that were motivated by his cock ramming into her pussy and him groping her orbs of flesh.

They both groaned when Mikoto's innards wrapped around Naruto's length and squeezed it, allowing a wave of semen to quickly emerge in the process. They both gritted their teeth tightly and Naruto released Mikoto's breasts to dig his fingers into her ass mounds.

As Naruto came falling back, Mikoto fell forward and landed on him; her breasts smothering his chest. The pair panted as their semen streamed out of Mikoto's pussy and she lifted herself of his cock which, much to her surprise was still hard.

"Wow. Naruto-kun, how it is you're still so hard?" Mikoto asked out of amusement and he chuckled.

"Magic." He chuckled, despite knowing full well that the cause was his above-average stamina.

"Well, maybe I could help." Mito said lustfully as she crawled towards Naruto until she was on all fours over him. She pressed her lips against his and he returned the kiss affectionately as he reached up to cup her breasts.

He and Mito kissed while she lowered her wetness onto his member and he groaned as it took him in. The two sets of blue eyes met as Mito began shaking her hips. Naruto just lay there.

Mito shook her hips and Naruto responded by jerking his length up into her core. Mito then rested her ass on Naruto's lap and rolled her hips forth. Both moaned at this and Mito blushed once again as she felt Naruto's erection pounded into her. She looked back to see Mikoto moving forward and watched as she placed herself over Naruto's face.

Mikoto smirked and spread her legs apart, showing Naruto the still-active wetness inside her. He licked into her pussy while pummeling his length into Mito's curvaceous form. Mito and Mikoto moaned as their large breasts jiggled from the pleasure they were given. Naruto swayed his tongue inside Mikoto's core as he tasted it and wriggled it savor the taste.

Mito moaned as her perky breasts jiggled in Naruto's palms and he kneaded them together. She wiggled her hips to grind Naruto's erect member and she whimpered as it heavily hit her inner walls powerfully. Naruto wriggled his cock inside Mito's warmth and did likewise with his tongue inside Mikoto's. He released her breasts and held onto her waist to balance her.

Mikoto blushed as Naruto's tongue licked her moist caverns and noticed Mito's jiggling orbs. They locked fingers and pressed their lips together lustfully. Mito and Mikoto's tongues licked each other. Their breasts smothered against and they kissed as Naruto gave them pleasure.

His cock jetted upright into Mito's tight pussy and licked Mikoto's warmth. He how loved her pussy tasted somewhat different from before and he figured it due to the fact of their earlier sex.

Mito and Mikoto locked their hands together as they licked each other's tongues lustfully and moaned as their mounds bounced against one another. They broke the kiss to moan as Mito grinded Naruto's cock by wiggling her hips and he endlessly licked Mikoto's pussy.

Naruto's cock pummeled into Mito's wetness until she finally released her juice.

The scenario was different in Kaguya's scenario. As one of the clone was towards Mito and Mikoto the other two came close to Kaguya.

He kissed her very deeply. Kaguya wanted to spice things up thus he started tongue fight inside her mouth. Naruto wrestled her tongue into submission while he put a blunt bite on her lower lips. Her body shivered with pleasure. The last clone present in the scenario came near Kaguya and slowly spread her legs as she was kissed by Naruto.

He put his tongue to use. His tongue touched the wet clit very smoothly. Kaguya was trembling with desire. He worked his way into the pussy walls very slowly. Other Naruto was already playing with her breast. He broke the kiss and came onto the breast.

He tried to mix pleasure with pain. As in the downward region she was flowing with pleasure, he decided to keep things rough up here. He smacked her boobs. The sign of five fingers appeared on her pink breasts. Tear came out of her eyes as well as she was moaning from pleasure from the pussy licking. It was a view to watch.

The clone was improved his game a little. He pushed on of his finger in her asshole. Kaguya quivered on the event. Naruto was sucking her right boobs and groping the other one as the same time.

"Handle my ass carefully, Naruto-kun, I am virgin in there." Kaguya finished the sentence with extreme difficulty as she was almost unable to announce a word clearly without moaning of pleasure.

Naruto's clone inserted another finger in her asshole right after she declared that. Kaguya understood that his niece is quite naughty. After sometime, Kaguya's body became rigid and she came.

Naruto didn't spare a moment rather lifted her to his lap while he was still sucking on her breast. The clone got up and helped him to lift up Kaguya. She couldn't understand or predict what was going t happen. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist.

The clone started to kiss her neck as his one hand was travelling to her stomach and he was teasing her navel while he pushed three of his fingers in her asshole. Naruto slowly started to insert his cock into her pussy. Kaguya was screaming with pleasure. Her vision was so blurred that she couldn't even see the position of Mito and Mikoto.

The clone took out his fingers as Naruto was stroking inside her gently. He gave a look at the clone meaningfully. Kaguya couldn't understand it but relieved as his ass was taken out of action. Suddenly she screamed like her world was upside down. Naruto laughed and put a bite on her nipples and started kissing her.

Clone inserted almost seven inch of his cock inside her asshole with one push. Naruto was stroking her pussy as he was kissing her. The clone was fucking her ass while ravaging her boobs from behind. It was too much for Kaguya. She couldn't take it anymore. She came again.

That didn't stop Naruto. Both of her holes was busy taking Naruto and his clone's cock. They were stroking very first. Three of them kept moaning and after quite some time Kaguya released her juice again.

"You are having a good time I see." Naruto smirked at Kaguya as he made her in doggy position and the clone inserted his cock into her pussy now. But he didn't leave the ass alone, his fingers were doing their work in her ass. Naruto pushed his cock inside her mouth.

She was choking from his strokes. It hit her throat every time. Kaguya was fucked in this position until she came again. Naruto was still hard. So they changed position again. Hey put Kaguya sideways while the clone pushed his cock inside her pussy from the front and Naruto, for the first time put his cock in her ass.

Naruto grabbed her boobs from behind playing with her nipples and the clone started kissing her. Kaguya was almost fainting from all the orgasm. Naruto again felt her walls tightening around their dicks. Naruto was also close this time. They almost came together.

Mito and Mikoto was also at the finish line. Naruto and his clones took three clan heads nearly and pushed their asses against each other. They thought it was the end for that day. They were also felt very tired, But the intensity of their kiss and their boobs being ravaged didn't seem like the end. At that time the clones came out of the house. Their eyes were also full of lust.

The girls suddenly saw the inspection clones to divide into three equal groups with seven persons each. The initial three thrown them towards three groups. While they were in air they had no idea what was going on. As the groups caught them, they felt like perverted monsters were holding them.

Naruto declared, "Let the show begin."

The teams came closer to each other such that every woman can hear the other on scream. The group sex started then and it was quite a show.

They no idea how the clones managed this positions. One cloned laid on the ground while other clones placed Kaguya's ass on his dick and laid her on the clone and started stroking her ass. Another clone sat onto his knees and pushed his dick inside her pussy and made her legs wrapped around his waist. Another clone took position behind the sitting clone and took the feet and started stroking in between the crossed feet. One clone sat on her stomach and gripped her boobs together and started fucking it. Two clone took one hand on each on both side of her body and hands were used for handjobs. One clone pushed his dick inside her mouth. The last clone took her hairs wrapping them around his dick and started stroking it.

Mito and Mikoto was in the exact same position. Any moment their hands were slow or tongue not working enough slaps and smack came ono them like rain. Therefore, no chance to faint even. The clones were interchanging their positions time to time. That little time was there only relief in that gangbang. They were fucked like this for almost two hours non-stop and the clan heads had numerous orgasm. Every single of their muscle were sore.

The clones made them sit on their knees and circled around them. Three women inside the circle and twenty-four Naruto was stroking their dicks and the girls were ordered to juggle their boobs with their hands and wait for the cum by bringing out their tongue.

The circle was closing in fast as well as their time. The cum rain started on them and they also came their last. Their boobs, mouth, legs , hairs all of the body parts were full of cum. They licked each other's body to eat all the cum and also licked clear the dicks. Finally, while licking the last cum from Kaguya's nose by Mito and Mikoto, They Fainted.

It was a hell of experience for Naruto. Naruto also has a shock while he popped all the clones, such pleasure. Naruto took some rest and destroyed any evidence of this houses. Naruto got dressed and made two clones and took the tree women his home "The Jungle Beast" and put them in the transformation and genjutsu removal seal.

#FLASH BACK END (FROM THE THREE CLAN HEADS CHAPTER 1)

Kyoki and Fubuki gave him a good blowjob and finished his bath. Naruto went to the sealing room and completed the jutsu. They were real. He called his girls Haku, Kyoki, Fubuki, Ayame and Tsunami. They were still unconscious from that day until now due to the jutsu. They would wake up in an hour or so.

They took Mito, Mikoto and Kaguya to three rooms and took care of them while Naruto entered his room and took the book and opened it.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MITO UZUMAKI. +500 POINTS NINJUTSU +30 CHAKTA RESERVE +20 CHAKRA CONTROL +20 WIND MANIPULATION +20 POILITICS+20 LEADERSHIP +20 KNOWLEDGE+20

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MIKOTO UZUMAKI +500 POINTS GENJUTSU +30 SPEED +20 ENDURANCE +20 COURAGE +20 FIRE MANIPULATION +20 POLITICS +10 LEADERSHIP +10 KNOWLEDGE +10

CONGATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KAGUYA NAMIKAZE +500 POINTS TAIJUTSU +30 LIGHTNING MANIPULATION +20 STRENGHT +20 POINTS REFLEX +20 INTELLIGENCE +10 REFLEX +20 POLITICS +10 LEADERSHIP +10 KNOWLEDGE +10.

CONGRATULATION YOU HAVE OBTAINED WHITE FANG (EMITS WHITE CHAKRA WHEN SWUNG)

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE OBTAINED CHAKRA CHAINS.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE OBTAINED SHARINGAN.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE OBTAINED SWIFT RELEASE (QUICK STYLE).

LEVELED UP TWICE.

Naruto opened the stats tab now.

LEVEL 8

Naruto Stats:

· Acrobatics: 50

· Chakra Control: 70

· Chakra Levels: 70

· Endurance: 70

· Intelligence: 60

· Luck: 50

· Reflexes: 70

· Speed: 70

· Strength: 70

· Knowledge: 90

· Courage: 20

· Sex Appeal: 110

· Scientist: 50

· Wealth: 50

· Politics: 40

· Leadership: 40

He turned over to skill page.

Skills:

· Archery: 00 points.

· Bojutsu: 00 Points.

· Earth Elemental manipulation: 10 points.

· Fire Elemental Manipulation: 30 points.

· Genjutsu: 30 points.

· Kenjutsu: 70 points.

· Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 30 points.

· Lying: 40 points.

· Medical Jutsu: 00 points.

· Ninja Master: 50 points.

· Ninjutsu: 60 points.

· Sealing: 00 points.

· Senjutsu: 00 points.

· Sexual Aura: 100 points.

· Taijutsu: 55 points.

· Water Elemental Manipulation:10 points.

· Wind Elemental Manipulation: 30 points.

· Healing Factor: 40 points.

· Massaging: 00 points.

· Stealth: 15 points.

· Summoning: 00 points

· Crafting: 00 points.

· Haggling: 00 points.

· Knife Fighting: 10 points.

· Pick Pocketing: 15 points.

· Summoning: 00 points,

· Cooking: 10 Points.

· Forging: 00 Points.

· Medicine Making: 00 Points.

· Throwing: 20 points.

· Trap Making: 00.

He turned over the page to see the achievements.

Achievements:

· Lost Virginity.

· Became Shinobi.

· Has sex with a kunoichi.

· Has chakra armor and rainbow chakra.

· Had group sex.

· Has Chkara chains.

· Have Sharingan,

· Has Hirashinin.

He turned over and saw the weapons page.

Weapons

· Ninja start and kunai.

· Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

· White fang of Sakumu Hatake.

He turned over to the collection page.

Collections:

· Chakra armor (perfect user).

· Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

· White fang of Sakumu Hatake.

He turned over again to see the perks page.

Perks:

· Lord of Harem (Naruto can start a harem now and include girls in his Harem).

· Food Freak (locked), requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

· Rainbow man (Can gain kekkai genkai); requirements: have sex with Kyoki at the platform

· Chakra man (Can use the chakra armor regularly); requirements: have sex with Fubuki, collect chakra armor.

· Hyoton (Ice element): Haku's demonic crystal mirror technique included.

· Silent killer: requirements (Have sex with Haku, Defeat Zabuza); Hidden mist jutsu available

· SHARINGAN: HAVE SEX WITH MIKOTO UCHINA.

· HIRASHIN LEVEL 1: HAVE SEX WITH KAGUYA NAMIKAZE.

· ENMA RECRUIT (Locked): BE THE PUPIL OF HIRUZEN SARUTOBI.

· CHAKRA CHAINS: HAVE SEX WITH A UZUMAKI GIRL.

· Jinton (quick style): (have sex with Namikaze); Extreme Speed n Taijutsu and can gain hirashinin.

· Mayengoko Sharingan (Locked): Use Sharingan in battle and kill,

· Eternal Mayengoko Sharingan (Locked): Bit one Sharingan user.

· Rinnegan (Locked).

· Hirashinin Level 2 (Locked).

He turned over to the trophy page last.

Trophy:

· Lady Killer: Had first sex; 200 points; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

· Princess Hunter: Had sex with a princess; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

· Bronze Harem: Started Harem and had sex with three women; sex appeal (+20 points), Sexual Aura (+20 points)

· Chakra Boy: Can use chakra armor. (Chakra: +20 points, Chakra control: +20 points, strength: +20 points, speed: +20 points).

· Rainbow boy: Have rainbow chakra (luck, courage, endurance, intelligence +20 points).

· Bronze Harem 2: You had sex with Five woman. +100 points

· Anal Fetish: Had anal sex. +100 points.

· Shadow Fetish: Had sex using Shadow clone. +200 points.

· Shinobi swords of mist 1: Collected one of seven swords of Shinobi swordsman of Mist. +100 points.

· Bloodline addition: Obtained first kekkai genkai. +200 points.

· Banger (had group sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

· Leader (had sex with clan leader); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

· Clone master (use more than twenty clone in sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Naruto happily closed the book and kept it in its place. From tomorrow he has to start his Kenjutsu training. He also saw the form Kakashi gave to give earlier. It is for Chunin exams. He filled it. Naruto wanted to have a signature weapon. Something could be formed by forging from his collection he thought. He would need a very good artisan for that. He heard of village of artisans. He needs to make a tour their before his chunin exam.


	13. The Training Tour

**[THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A LITTLE CROSSOVER; IDEA FROM NARUHINA123; THANK YOU BUDDY FOR THE IDEA' I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE STORY; FEEL FREE TO EXPERSS YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT THE STORY]**

Naruto woke up in the morning with a sucking from Mikoto. It was almost a daily routine for him. His wake up call was this blowjob. All women have started their own works. Today the home was taking a festive look. Naruto was going to be the student of Hiruzen Sarutobi as well as his training in Kenjutsu will also start from that day.

Naruto has his breakfast made by Ayame. He rewarded her with a spank. He practiced the use of chakra chains with Mito and Sharingan with Mikoto. He was getting quite stronger these days. He also got access to the secret library of the clans. Hint from the book said, "every clan has their secret library which will allow to use special jutsu."

Naruto collected all scrolls and books of Namikaze, Uchina and Uzumaki clan and his clones was already studying day and night. However, Naruto had eight women in his house now and he felt a sense of discomfort among them. He planned to fix it tonight. Suddenly a messenger hawk reached his house and Naruto received a letter.

It was from the Hokage, He told Naruto to pack for three days, this will be his first training tour. Naruto got a little disappointed as he wouldn't be able to tart his kenjutsu training. However, he started packing and took a new weapon he created last night, his own hirashinin kunai. Naruto's range isn't as wide as Minato but Kaguya said it will increase with practice.

Naruto knew, these three days is enough for him to learn every jutsu and technique from Hiruzen as he has the Sharingan now and within one night he possesses, three tomei Sharingan or the complete Sharingan. He locked his secret facilities and locked the home from outside and created a strong seal so that nobody can leave. He has very strong shinobi's in his women arsenal.

Naruto reached the hokage tower and entered the room. The hokage was sitting in his sit and he noticed two more figures in the room at both sides.

He looked at his right, there was a fairly tall woman who was of slender frame. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair was violet and styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She was wearing a fitted mesh body suit that covers her from her neck down to her thighs. Over this, was a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch. Apart from her appearance, Naruto was impressed by her big bust and thin lips.

Then looked at his left and saw a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She had long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She was wearing make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible and very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages.

"Meet Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto they will help you in the tour in every way possible and they will accompany us in the tour." Sarutobi declared.

"I will not disappoint you, sensei" Naruto repiles with a win at them.

" is this the brat you will train, Hokage-sama? Is he worth it?" Kurenai asked with surprise.

Anko also nodded in agreement. Hiruzen was laughing at them. Hiruzen Sarutobi himself may lose against this boy. He declared, "Naruto evolved a lot since he became genin, don't underestimate him, I have a proposal for him regain your confidence, A battle between Naruto and you two."

"The boy will be killed, Hokage-sama." Anko protested.

"We will see about that, bring it on, Ya-know." Naruto replied with enthusiasm.

It is set then. The match will take place once we cross the border of Konohagakure. They started their journey. While passing through the roads, Naruto saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Shino, Ino, Anko and Kurenai gossiping. They were surprise seeing Naruto in such an elite team. They did saw Naruto in action sometimes though, he did get a lot stronger.

"You will help me right? Now help me make friends jealous." Naruto said to Anko and Kurenai.

They nodded to agree as they thought he will try to have conversation but they got shocked as they felt a hand on their butt and squeezing it like a pro. When they were just passing the genin group, Naruto stepped up his game with a spank on their asses. They were too astonished to respond in this event.

"How can he do such thing to two jonin? Kiba shouted in anger.

"Did that idiot became such powerful?" Sasuke said.

"It was a drag to see this." Shikamaru said.

Ino and Anko couldn't even utter a word. They all understood, Naruto levelled up way faster than anyone of them. That explains his use of different jutsu and having better treatment than them in the village. However, most of the people still hated him as the demon fox, Naruto still couldn't achieve that.

The team reached outside the village. Hiruzen selected a place for the battle. Everyone was preparing for the fight. Anko pulled of her overall and Kurenai pulled of everything without the bandages which covered her important parts. Their attire was saying about their seriousness.

"You will suffer for spanking us, you brat." Anko said.

Naruto was rather reluctant about it. He took out his hirashinin kunai and left his bag at a side and took positions. Hiruzen announced, "Let the match begin".

Kurenai used her ability to disappear by passing through a tree and Anko came to him with a serious blow. Naruto dodged it with ease. Kurenai attacked him from behind. Naruto doges that too. Naruto decided not to use his hirashinin kunai. So he kept it in his bag.

Anko and Kurenai decided to attack together. Naruto was still enjoying the view of their boobs jiggling while running. They came with a combo blow. Naruto jumped over them to dodged it and landed behind them and spanked their asses.

Both the women became red with anger. They decided to come at him without holding back. Kurenai attacked with a kunai and Anko followed her and yelled,

"Many hidden shadow snake hands". It was quite a combo.

Naruto for the first time decided to become serious. Naruto used. "QUICK STYLE: SUPER SPEED."

Naruto evaded every attack successfully. He was not attacking them. He didn't even use any of his special techniques or kekkai genkai even. It was pissing the women even more.

Kurenai decided to use Genjutsu. Naruto hadn't mastered genjutsu with Sharingan but he sure how to dispel it thus he kicked Kurenai from the first time and she was way out of the area. Anko got surprised by that much physical power.

She yelled, "FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FIRE JUTSU." Flame head was going towards Naruto.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU" Naruto neutralized the fire and ended the fight with another blow on Anko.

"How do you like the brat now bitches?" Naruto yelled even-though none of them were near to hear it.

Hiruzen was laughing but suddenly he stopped laughing. He sensed different chakra. He ordered Naruto to bring those girls as there was high chance them being knocked out till now. Naruto went in that direction and it was already late. Both Anko and Kurenai was out of Chakra and two shinobi was holding them and squeezing their boobs.

Naruto recognized the shinobi's by watching their headbands. 15 of them came from Amagakure. One of them said, "We came to in for spying and before even start we find rewards, How Fascinating, Konoha sure has sexy shinobi's."

"I am going to kill you all, you fools." Naruto yelled at anger.

"We captured two jonins, what a mere kid like you can do to us? Amagakure Shinobi's were laughing.

"Sharingan" Naruto said while he thrown five of his hirashinin kunai. Anko and Kurenai was watching Naruto in action and they were so surprised that they were being ravaged by enemy.

In a blink of an eye five of the Amagakure shinobi's throat were cut, two of them were the ones enjoying the boobs of Anko and Kurenai. Naruto's Hirashinin was as First as the Fourth Hokage in this range. Anko and Kurenai lost their words.

"Go back to the Hokage, you two." Naruto ordered. He didn't waste second and used, "HIDDEN MIST JUTSU", followed by "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU."

The enemy couldn't predict which way the fire was coming thus 4 of the died in the spot.

Naruto wasn't giving the enemy any time to spare at all. He cast another jutsu again, WATER STYLE: THOUSAND NEEDLE OF DEATH." They couldn't evade this jutsu. Naruto killed every single one of those enemies without a single blow taken. Anko and Kurenai was speechless watching these.

Naruto finished the fight and took both the women to Hiruzen and explained the situation. Hiruzen was astonished in his power. In their way back, Naruto went to his subconscious and met beautiful orange head Kurama.

"How nice of you to meet me, Naruto." Kurama greeted.

"I am going announce you as my source of all powers, Otherwise I will be exposed and who knows what will happen." Naruto said to Kurama.

Kurama accepted the request. Naruto kissed her in the cheek through the barrier and came back.

Anko asked, "How the hell do you have Sharingan?"

"I am the Jinchuriki of Nine-tails and I have befriended her thus came by powers." Naruto replies as planned.

"Now do you think of Naruto be worthy of my disciple?" Hiruzen asked to the women.

They couldn't answer in embarrassment. They went to secret place and Naruto trained day and night under the Hokage. He could use all jutsu except the kekkai genkai, that's why he was the god of shinobi. Naruto also learned every single one of them using his Sharingan. Followed by his training in Bojutsu. Hiruzen summoned Monkey king Enma and he also decided to train Naruto by seeing his power and dedication.

"Will you have a summoning contract with Naruto, Enma?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have to admit he is the strongest among any other ninja you trained, he can the material that can defeat your another genius trainee Orochimaru as he went rogue. I will be happy to do that."

"Thank you so much, Enma, I will not disappoint you" Naruto said happily.

"I announce another thing t you Naruto, if you can prove to me you can handle me better than Sarutobi then you will have surprise which Sarutobi doesn't even know." Enma declared secretly to Naruto,

Naruto was quite interested in that surprise. That was their last night in the training. Anko and Kurenai wasn't of very help. Naruto did here some moaning sound from their tent at night but he refrained himself from going there due to his training. He decided to ambush their tent that night.

"You have done well Naruto, I have nothing left to teach you now, I also taught you the jutsu of first and Second Hokage. Use of those jutsu will make you more powerful if you can use them with strategy." said Hiruzen.

"I will for sure, old man, thank you for your teaching" Naruto replied and went to river to have a bath as it was almost night. Naruto came out refreshed. He opened his book.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE A CONTRACT WITH ENMA +200 POINTS; BOJUTSU +80 POINTS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU ARE TRAINED BY HIRUZEN SARUTOBI +200 POINTS; All element manipulation +50 POINTS KNOWLEDGE +30 POINTS COURAGE +30 POINTS SPEED +30 POINTS STRENGHT +30 POINTS POLITICS +30 POINTS LEADERSHIP +30 POINTS NINJUTSU +50 POINTS TAIJIUTSU +50 POINTS GENJUTSU +30 POINTS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE OBTAINED MAYENGOKO SHARINGAN +200 POINTS; GENJUTSU +40 POINTS, NOW YOU CAN USE SUSANO'S.

ULTIMATE ENMA (LOCKED); SPECIAL ATTRIBITE FOR 2 DAYS.

ULTIMATE SUSANO'S (LOCKED); SPECIAL ATTRIBUTE FOR 7 DAYS.

Naruto didn't fill like checking other things right away, he passed apprentice level so he could add points it different categories. He has 800 points for that now as he never used even one. He decided to do it later. He was more interested in Ultimate Enma as it had a very close deadline.

Naruto went outside of his tent and heard the giggling again. Naruto went inside the tent and saw two jonin making out with each other. Both of them noticed Naruto.

"We were hoping you would come tonight; we want to congratulate you for your successful completion of training and thank you for saving your life." Said Anko.

"we will do everything for you tonight, just lay down with us." Said Kurenai.

Naruto did as they said and Anko pulled out his majestic dick.

"See something you like?" Anko purred as she reached a hand under the covers. Kurenai flushed and Anko thought that she looked too cute when she blushed, then realized that Kurenai was still at the edge of his bed.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Anko asked as she fondled Naruto's dick.

Kurenai leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips shyly but when his tongue unconsciously licked her lips she opened her mouth to allow him in. Watching the show before her as Kurenai kissed him deeply, Anko felt his member begin to harden.

"Come here," Anko ordered and Kurenai hesitantly pulled away and crawled over to the violet haired girl. Anko pulled her closer with one hand and when their lips met, immediately pulled the quiet girl into an intense kiss.

"Mmm…" Anko moaned, letting her hand rub harder against Naruto's dick. Not only did Anko have a hand around his penis, but also she was making out with Kurenai just inches from his eyes! It was only a few seconds later when as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes he realized he was also tied to his bed.

When a soft whine escaped his throat, both girls turned to look at him, both of them flushed and breathing hard. "Naru-kun…" Anko pouted. "Don't you like your present?"

Kurenai had returned to kissing Naruto, while Anko threw his sheet to the side and softly kissed the tip of his cock. Then she slowly began to slide her mouth around it, careful to place her hands firmly on his hips to prevent him from bucking upward. She heard a loud moan come from him and smirked around his cock.

Kurenai in the meantime began to trail kisses to his neck; occasionally biting down which usually earned her a half-strangled groan. Then she felt a dainty hand start to untie the fabric around her chest. Once the scrap had fallen away she felt Naruto lean up to catch a nipple in his mouth and then he began to suck. "Oh Naruto… moaned quietly.

Anko could tell that Naruto was close to his breaking point, as she deep throated him and then pulled up until only the tip was still left in her mouth. Finally, she pulled away completely and smirked at Naruto's whine that caused Kurenai to moan at the vibration.

Naruto's hips bucked upwards in an effort to convince her to resume what she had been doing, but she ignored him, instead tugging on Kurenai's hair till her head turned so she could kiss her.

Then she began pulling the orange thong tantalizingly down Kurenai's soft legs. Naruto watched this happen with wide eyes, his cock still straining upward and begging for release. Kurenai was now completely naked before them, a blush spreading itself from her face down to her chest. A trimmed path of black curls lay nestled between her legs, and her arms had come up to cover her chest self-consciously.

"Now it's your turn," Anko said teasingly and pushed Kurenai back so she lay spread out on the bed, her hips propped up with a pillow that afforded Naruto an excellent view. Then she lowered her lips to Kurenai's already soaking core.

Kurenai writhed with pleasure and a loud moan escaped her lips, Naruto in the meanwhile was straining against his bonds trying to reach out and touch her too or at very least take care of his aching cock.

Anko reached up with one hand to squeeze one of Kurenai's large breasts and Naruto found himself struggling fiercely to break free of his bonds. Then Kurenai hit her peak and called out Anko's name and as her face contorted with pleasure Naruto's dick throbbed with need. Anko lapped up Kurenai's juices eagerly.

Anko then shifted so that she was able to kiss Naruto, the kiss turning more into a battle for dominance. Anko pulled back from his lips. "I'll release you…" s whispered in his ear, "but only if you can make me orgasm."

"Then you had better take your clothes off," Naruto chuckled, no longer straining against the ropes. Anko sexily dragged her thong down so that a small patch of hair was visible. Then she reached up to untie the ribbon around her breasts. "Come here," he ordered her.

She crawled towards him, showing off her body and straddled his chest. "Yes master, what is your bidding? Would you perhaps like a taste of ambrosia?" She spread legs so that her soaked center was on display right before him.

Naruto swirled his tongue around her clit and smirked when Anko whimpered loudly. Kurenai in the meantime had recovered from her orgasm and was watching with fascination what was happening.

Every time Naruto's tongue flicked over her clit, Anko let out a resounding moan. Eventually Kurenai began to softly knead Anko's breasts, in awe at their softness. Then she lightly bit down on one of Anko's rosy nipples, which caused Anko to cry out. "Oh gods… yes!"

Naruto hardened his tongue and plunged it into Anko, whose eyes rolled back, as a wave of pleasure washed thorough her. Kurenai indulged Anko's mouth into a fierce kiss, and continued to massage her breasts.

Kurenai felt herself begin to heat up as she watched the stunning display that was Naruto and Anko together. She noted that Naruto's dick was straining upward was twitching as if it were begging for release. Kurenai guided herself down unto it, groaning as she felt herself being stretched.

Naruto let loose a grunt as he felt Kurenai begin to ride him, his hips thrusting up to match her tempo. His tongue mercilessly plundered Anko, enjoying every sound she made. Then Anko orgasmed and her body arched so that a cascade of pink hair extended down her back. Kurenai's eyes were shut tight as she rode Naruto fiercely, the soft lashes almost touching her cheeks as her face contorted with pleasure. "Na-ru-to," she moaned impaling herself upon him.

Then he realized that Anko had untied him, and was watching them with lust filled eyes. He allowed his hands to rest on Kurenai's hips guiding her down unto him. As he hit a certain spot within her she cried out loudly.

He flipped her over so that he was on top and rammed into her, her eyes flew open even as her hips arched up to meet him. Finally, with a groan he came, spilling his seed deep within her tight body.

Once he had recovered he noticed that Kurenai was stroking him carefully, while Anko nipped lightly at his neck. "It's my turn now…" Anko smiled a roguish smile, one that promised something so completely sinful that he was immediately turned on.

He thrust into her, without waiting for her permission catching her off guard and enjoying the breathy moan that escaped her pink lips. Kurenai was watching the eyes that still burned with lust, as she lay on his bed.

Anko's nails dragged down his chest, causing a hitched gasp to escape Naruto. "Oh please…" Anko breathed. Anko was a sight to see, her violet hair tousled and her lips open in a constant sigh of pleasure. Anko was desperately trying to reach her peak, and she was so close already. With so much foreplay, this wouldn't last long. With one final thrust Anko came, with Naruto following close behind.

Anko was on top of him her head resting on his chest, filling his nostrils with the scent of sweat and sex, a very potent combination. Carefully he shifted so that was on his left side, while Kurenai moved to nuzzle him on the right. Her pale eyes closed, and her pink lips pursed so cutely as she rested.

He pulled the sheet over all three of them and settled down, one girl on each side. Anko pressed against his back while Kurenai rested with one of his hands draped loosely over her hips.

Naruto was pissed a himself for not ramming them more and she lasted a lot less than his normal time because of the fierce training. However, He knew he can enslave this two also with another session. So he went sleep.

Naruto woke up at midnight. Anko and Kurenai was still sleeping. Naruto carefully went outside. He was thinking of the Ultimate Enma. He summoned Enma.

"How can I convince you, Enma?" Naruto asked without any foreplay.

"That's on you, young boy" Enma replied.

An idea hit Naruto's head. He created several targets at wide range in an area. And requested Enma to have a clone and turn into adamantine staff. Naruto took both of them in his hand.

Naruto casted a jutsu of Second Hokage, GENJUTSU; INFINITE DARKNESS.

Everything became dark and Naruto used his Bojutsu to hit every target as he activated his Sharingan. He dispelled the jutsu when he was finished. Enma was impressed.

"You are really good and I will tell you the secret, Even Sarutobi doesn't know that, I have another form, Shut your eyes." Enma said to him.

Naruto couldn't have predicted anything, so decided to go with the flow and close his eyes. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw.

She was wearing a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She had an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she had a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf, Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots. Only sign of her being a monkey was her tail.

The way she was handling her staff was also very astonishing. It sure seems her way with the staff. For the first since Naruto own the boob, Naruto had no words. He knew Monkey King Enma, Now it's a girl.

Enma understood his dilemma, she herself started talking about it. She offered Naruto to sit with her.

"It's a long story, Naruto. My father Enma died years ago. But revealing his non-existence will call upon misery on our Family. Because, unlike many others my father married an elf and gave birth to us, me and twin sister. For her safety, she was sent another part of the world, where she is known as the Alleyene of Queen Blade. We have similar powers. For the safety of hers I keep doing the transformation jutsu and come here being Enma." Enma explained.

"Why are telling me this? Aren't you jeopardizing you secret?" Naruto asked.

"I saw you fight, I saw you train, your every move reflected on your pure heart. You are my first summoning contract, so I didn't want to keep any secret between us." Enma said.

"I appreciate it, but What should I call you if you are not Enma?" Naruto said.

"You can call me Ena."

"I wanted to have your battle power but now I want more." Naruto said while his hand slowly went under her dress to twitch her nipple.

Ena couldn't resist this invitation. She leaned towards Naruto and her lips touched his while her tongue entered his mouth. Ena was lost in that kiss.

Naruto broke the kiss so he could take his shirt and boxers off. while Ena took off the dress and pushed Naruto's back onto the ground.

Once Naruto was on his back Ena slowly sat down on top of him and lined up his cock in her pussy. "Naruto I want this so much. Please Naruto put it in" said Ena as she slipped the head of his cock in her pussy and slammed herself down on his cock.

Ena started a steady rhythm of up and downs while Naruto palmed her plump ass. "Naruto, more! Oh God, ah, ah, Oh God my pussy's on fire! Naruto, fuck me. Oh God! Ah, ah, more! Touch my breasts; they want to feel your touch." Exclaimed Ena between pants.

Naruto grabbed one breast and started to suck on her nipple. He grabbed her other breast with his free hand and started pinching the nipple. "Ena you're so fucking hot. Faster, I can feel your hot pussy. I want you to cum all over my cock. Naruto managed to say before he grabbed her ass and started bouncing it faster, thrusting up at the same time.

"Naruto more! I'm almost there! Your cock feels so good! Fuck my pussy harder. I'm almost there! Hurry Naruto! Oh God. Deeper! Ah, ah, ah, Oh God! I'm Cumming! Shouted Ena as she had the hardest orgasm of her life. Naruto gave a few more quick thrusts as he bottomed out inside her and released his load into her waiting womb. Extending Ena's orgasm a few more seconds.

"That felt so good Ena. I hope you didn't think I was gonna be satisfied with just one round did you?" Said a grinning Naruto switched positions. so now Ena was on the bottom and Naruto was on the top.

"More. Fuck me more! I'll do anything you want. Just fuck my pussy raw!" Half-shouted Ena as she opened her legs to show Naruto her pussy, still dripping with both their love juices. Naruto then grabbed her waist and rammed his cock in her pussy, hammering away at full speed.

"Ena your pussy is so good! I can't stop. your just too sexy." said Naruto as he slammed in and out of her pussy.

"Naruto more, faster, harder! Oh, ah, ah. fuck me, fuck me rough! Oh God faster!" She was openly screaming at this point. She grabbed the bed rails so Naruto could fuck her faster. "Naruto fuck me till I can't cum anymore! Until I can't move! Oh God! Cum in me! Fill me to the brim!"

"Ena, I'm gonna cum." grunted Naruto.

Me too. let's cum together." Moaned out Ena as they both came. Naruto Shot six times before he pulled out, another 2 spurts came out and hit her breasts.

"Sorry about that Ena. I thought I was done." Naruto sheepishly admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

"No worries Naruto. Now let me suck you off." Said Ena as she got on her knees, grabbing his long cock with one hand she engulfed the first few inches in her hot, wet mouth and messaged this balls with the other hand.

"Go faster my little staff slut." Moaned Naruto.

Ena didn't even care that Naruto called her a slut. Ena licked the bottom of his cock first and when she got to the tip she kissed it. Putting it in her mouth Ena started to suck hard and fast.

"Ena. Deeper. Suck faster you bitch I want to cum all over your face." Naruto grabbed her by the hair and forced his cock down the back of her throat. Unfortunately, he was only able to get six inches in without hurting her. And while she seemed to be enjoying being used like a whore he was still rather new to sex. "Almost... there." groaned out Naruto as he sped up his thrusting for a few seconds before erupting in her throat. Holding his cock where it was most of his seed went down her throat causing her to choke. It became too much for her to shallow and some of his seed splashed onto her face and dripped onto her breasts.

"Damn Ena. You sure like sucking my cock don't you?" Gasped out Naruto, commenting on the fact that she didn't resist at all when he started face-fucking her?

"Yes. I do Naruto. It's a good thing you're already contracted with me; I will have a lot of this I hope." Ena finished with a lusty grin.

"Get on all fours. You said to fuck you until you couldn't cum any more so I want to fuck that nice ass of yours till you can't even think about moving without feeling sore. Hurry up my cute little cum dumpster." He said as she got up.

Naruto smacked her ass as she got on all fours and spread her ass cheeks wide open for him.

"Now Ena, before I fuck your ass, tell me how hard you want it." Naruto ordered as he put his cock near her asshole, and robbed it around the entrance, teasing her until she did what he said.

"I want it hard! Fuck my ass till I can't feel my legs anymore. I want you to stick your long hard fat dick into my little ass. Fuck me hard and long until your balls are empty. Make me your bitch, I'm yours Naruto. So please Naruto, stick it in already! I don't care if I start screaming in pain! Just fuck my ass as hard as you possibly can!" She pleaded, practically vibrating with lust and excitement.

"Okay then slut, when I'm fucking your ass I want you to thank me for giving it to you so roughly." Naruto said right next to her ear.

It was a little difficult to put the massive head into her small ass but the juices from the sex they had a second ago helped tremendously. Before Ena could plead to put it in faster she was cut off by him succeeding in getting the head in. taking her words to heart Naruto gave no mercy as soon as he was able he rammed all the way into her tight ass, drawing a scream of one-part pain and two parts pleasure from her. His hips resting against her ass cheeks for a second before he pulled all but the head out and slammed back in. after a few thrusts he abandoned any form of rhythm and was slamming in and out of her with reckless abandon.

"Oh God! My ass! Fuck me harder! Oh God, deeper. Ah, oh, ah, ah, ah, Oh God fuck my Ass. Oh God, your huge cock! I can feel it, it's in me so deep! I'm your whore! Thank you Naruto for fucking my ass so hard!"

"That's a good slut, next time we get a mission we're going fuck." said Naruto as he spanked her ass.

"Naruto, I'm gonna cum." Ena moaned weakly.

"Oooh no, you don't cum till I tell you too. Hold it in, the longer I fuck you the harder your orgasms going to be."

As he went even faster with a quick application of some chakra she shoved her face into the ground. Not even having the strength to grab the bed rails again. Naruto didn't stop, not even for a second, he only thrust harder and faster as the minutes ticked by.

Ena couldn't take it anymore. "Naruto! Please I need to cum! I can't take anymore!"

Naruto ignored her and continued slamming into her, making sure that she'd be begging for more the next time she got horny.

Naruto bent down holding her tail and whispered into her ear. "You've earned it Ena-Chan, let it go whenever you want."

And she did, with a mighty scream Ena had the greatest orgasm yet, topping the one earlier by far. Naruto, feeling a now familiar pressure building up used a bit more chakra and sped up thrust thrusts to inhuman levels. After a few seconds of this he slammed into her ass with bruising force and released the biggest load of the night into her rectum.

"You can shift at my house; I can arrange a monkey style home for you too." Naruto winked at her.

"Let's meet at your home then." Ena kissed him good bye before dispelling.

Naruto was quite surprised at the events happening around him. He fucked two women and a monkey woman unexpectedly in one night. He went inside his tent and opened his book.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ENA; OBTAINED THE ULTIMATE ENMA +300 POINTS NINJUTSU +30 BOJUTSU 80 POINTS ACROBATICS +20(YOU CAN USE EAGLE TALON, TORNADO STRIKE AND HURRICANE FURY F ALLEYENE)

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ANKO MITARASHI +200 POINTS STAMINA +20 SEALING +30 STAMINA +20 ENDURANCE +20 INTELLIGENCE +20 STEALTH +20 TRACKING +50 TAIJUTSU +30; YOU CAN USE SNAKE STYLE.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KURENAI YUHI +200 POINTS GENJUTSU +30 POINTS STRENGHT +30 POINTS LUCK +50 REFLEX +20 COURAGE +20

Naruto closed the book and gone back to sleep embracing ANKO and KURENAI. Next day they went back to the village and everyone as talking about Naruto taking down fifteen shinobi. Word has gone out about his hirashinin too. People started to call him the new yellow flash. But Naruto had to establish discipline in his manor.

 **[ THE DETAILS OF NARUTO STATS AND POWER WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW]**


	14. Preparation of chunin exam : part 1

Naruto reached his house "The Jungle Beast." He had a discussion with Anko and Kurenai. They wanted to keep their job and live with Naruto. But Naruto said otherwise. They couldn't think of any way to miss the fucking of Naruto. So they officially resigned as a ninja from the village hidden in leaf and moved in with Naruto. Moreover, Ena has also moved in with him, nobody knows her secret in the house. His harem was a total mess. He needed to fix it.

An idea came into his mind but he had scheduled a tour with Yugao in the village of Artisans to build hi new weapon. So he came down to his science department who were working on improving the clone quality. Naruto could already use shadow clone and water clone and learned mud clone from Hiruzen. They combined this three jutsu to make a clone which will be a lot efficient and can last longer.

So he used this jutsu to create a clone and sent in to pack his things before going to the office of Hokage. The Ultimate Susano's was also troubling him. Only five days lest for jutsu. He had to discuss this with Mikoto. So he called her. Mikoto was way over the moon as she was called alone by Naruto. This is what was making Naruto's harem a problematic place. Naruto will fix this very soon.

"I need to discuss something with you Mikoto-chan." Naruto greeted her.

"Anything for you Naruto." Mikoto replied while taking of her cloths. She thought Naruto was looking for physical pleasure.

"I haven't called you for sex Mikoto, but I don't mind it either." Naruto was a bit happy to see the initiative to please him. Naruto pulled off his pants and shirt and took a sit. Mikoto came onto and kissed him. Naruto returned it back and grabbed her by the waist to place her on his dick facing himself. Mikoto's boobs was bouncing just in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto put a blunt bite on them.

"Aaaaah, Fuck me harder, Naruto-kun." Mikoto responded to Naruto's bite.

"What is the Ultimate Susano's? How can someone obtain it? Naruto asked her.

"Ho-o-ow do-o yo-ou know about that? It is not in any books or scrolls? Mikoto was surprised.

"I have Kurama in me, and don't you dare question me again." Naruto spanked her so hard for few times that her ass turned red and tear came out her eyes.

Naruto was enraged. Naruto stood up in that position and kept stroking her with more speed. Naruto created a clone which immediately penetrated her ass. Naruto was clearly showing her who was in command.

"where is it, you slut?" Naruto was stroking without any mercy.

"I have a secret chest with me. That is the most secret treasure of Uchina clan. It has a secret sword named kusanagi which has the power to cut through anything irrespective of metal and the secret scroll of Susan's will allow to combine he power of all the susano's." Mikoto revealed all the secret.

"Are there any special requirements? ", "What are their powers?"

"How many types of Susano's are there?"

Naruto was throwing questions with every stroke, Mikoto was feeling pain in place of pleasure today as she made Naruto angry.

"You will get all the information in the scroll but you will need two Uchina girl to complete the jutsu added that you will need a lot of chakra than you have now." Mikoto replied with extreme difficulty.

"how can I get two? You are the only Uchina slut I found luckily" Naruto yelled with anger.

"There is a way, but I can't guarantee it, please be gentle with me." Mikoto was crying.

"Tell me the name, Uchina slut." Naruto yelled again but with that Naruto came into his senses.

"Izumi Uchina, her father wasn't a Uchina so she was abandoned from the clan and she Itachi's girlfriend. He couldn't kill her I believe, as he couldn.t kill Sasuke and me. She must be hiding like us somewhere within this jungle. You can use her if you can find her." Mikoto explained while she felt Naruto being a little considerate.

"Okay, Mikoto, never do something like this with me again and hand me over the chest." Naruto kept stroking and the clone almost came together. Mikoto couldn't stand after that. She started crawling to her room to get that chest, she even forgot to take her clothes.

Naruto was thinking, this must be an additional improvement in the game, He never found anything about this. However, he was also excited. He made three clone to search of Izumi Uchina. When Mikoto came he took the scroll and Kusanagi and gave it to the previous clone which headed to the Hokage office.

While Naruto was thinking of a lot of chakra, the daily hint of the book popped up. HERO WATER OF TAKIGAKURE. Naruto started reading about it. It says it's power is temporary and the person who drinks it will die after using it. Naruto can't die now. Naruto started reading the next part. It said that if the water could be taken from any girl's pussy that is mixed with her cum-juice then it will have very stable effect on the user.

Naruto knew this was not the work of one person and he didn't want to include his girls in this mission as it would make a riot to be selected in his team. He approached his team 7 that is Sasuke and Sakura. They both agreed to go with him to a secret mission but he didn't disclose his real motive. He made another clone and sent it to Takigakure.

Prior to one week of chunin exam, his preparations were going very well. He opened the book to check his present state and then he will take care of his girls in the mansion. So Naruto went to his room and opened his book.

LEVELED UP 8 to 11

Naruto knew was supposed to happen as he didn't go to details in his previous encounters of the book. He had 1500 points to play with. A notice popped up. Different levels of your stats and skills. They will be divided into Four categories:

1\. God level: 300+ points

2\. Master level: 200+ points.

3\. Expert level: 150+ points.

4\. Adept level: 100+ points.

5\. Apprentice level: 50+ points.

God level will allow you the complete mastery of a skill and stat and some options to manipulate it.

Naruto decided to round up his every stat. He started input of points in every category; He input 350 points in different categories to round up the stats except wealth because only points can't do that. Only because be enslaved a Daiyamo Kyoki, he has some money. Otherwise it would be difficult for hi to manage all his expenses.

Naruto Stats:

Acrobatics: 100

Chakra Control: 100

Chakra Levels: 100

Endurance: 100

Intelligence: 100

Luck: 100

Reflexes: 100

Speed: 100

Stamina: 100

Strength: 150

Knowledge: 150

Courage: 100

Sex Appeal: 200

Scientist: 100

Wealth: 50

Politics: 100

Leadership: 100

He turned over to skill page.

Then his input of points was 1025 points except in Senjutsu as didn't knew what was that. He made all normal skill up to apprentice level like haggling and pick pocketing and made himself to lie better. All elemental manipulation reached to adept level so he could learn any jutsu with simple difficulties but can't create jutsu yet.

He reached expert level in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. He could perform any jutsu at very ease and defend them as well. He had 75 points left so needed summoning more this these days because of Ena, so he put 50 points in summoning and 25 points in stealth. He reached master level in Bojutsu so he got 100 points bonus which input in Ninja Master which allowed him to +10 bonus in all manipulation of element.

Skills:

Archery: 50 points.

Bojutsu: 200 Points.

Earth Elemental manipulation: 110 points.

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 110 points.

Genjutsu: 150 points.

Kenjutsu: 100 points.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 110 points.

Lying: 50 points.

Tracking:100

Medical Jutsu: 50 points.

Ninja Master: 200 points.

Ninjutsu: 150 points.

Sealing: 50 points.

Senjutsu: 00 points.

Sexual Aura: 200 points.

Taijutsu: 150 points.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 110 points.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 110 points.

Healing Factor: 50 points.

Massaging: 50 points.

Stealth: 75 points.

Summoning: 100 points

Crafting: 50 points.

Haggling: 50 points.

Knife Fighting: 50 points.

Pick Pocketing: 50 points.

Cooking: 50 Points.

Forging: 50 Points.

Medicine Making: 50 Points.

Throwing: 50 points.

Trap Making: 50.

Achievements:

· Lost Virginity.

· Became Shinobi.

· Has sex with a kunoichi.

· Has chakra armor and rainbow chakra.

· Had group sex.

· Has Chakra chains.

· Have Sharingan,

· Has Hirashinin.

· Has summoning contract with Ena.

He turned over and saw the weapons page.

Weapons

Ninja start and kunai.

Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

White fang of Sakumu Hatake.

Kusanagi of Uchina clan.

He turned over to the collection page.

Collections:

Chakra armor (perfect user).

Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

White fang of Sakumu Hatake.

Kusanagi off Uchina clan.

He turned over again to see the perks page.

Perks:

Lord of Harem (Naruto can start a harem now and include girls in his Harem).

Food Freak (locked), requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

Rainbow man (Can gain kekkai genkai); requirements: have sex with Kyoki at the platform

Chakra man (Can use the chakra armor regularly); requirements: have sex with Fubuki, collect chakra armor.

Hyoton (Ice element): Haku's demonic crystal mirror technique included.

Silent killer: requirements (Have sex with Haku, Defeat Zabuza); Hidden mist jutsu available

Sharingan: Have sex with Mikoto Uchina.

Hirashinin level 1: Have sex with Kaguya Namikaze.

Enma recruit: Be the pupil of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Chakra chains: Have sex with a Uzumaki girl.

Jinton (quick style): (have sex with Namikaze); Extreme Speed n Taijutsu and can gain hirashinin.

Snake style Taijutsu: Have sex with Anko Mitarashi.

Mayengoko Sharingan: Use Sharingan in battle and kill,

Eternal Mayengoko Sharingan (Locked): Bit one Sharingan user.

Rinnegan (Locked).

Hirashinin Level 2 (Locked).

Ultimate Enma: (obtained): Have sex with Ena.

Ultimate Susano's: Unlocked but unattained. (5 days left)

He turned over to the trophy page last.

Trophy:

Lady Killer: Had first sex; 200 points; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

Princess Hunter: Had sex with a princess; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

Bronze Harem: Started Harem and had sex with three women; sex appeal (+20 points), Sexual Aura (+20 points)

Chakra Boy: Can use chakra armor. (Chakra: +20 points, Chakra control: +20 points, strength: +20 points, speed: +20 points).

Rainbow boy: Have rainbow chakra (luck, courage, endurance, intelligence +20 points).

Bronze Harem 2: You had sex with Five woman. +100 points

Anal Fetish: Had anal sex. +100 points.

Shadow Fetish: Had sex using Shadow clone. +200 points.

Shinobi swords of mist 1: Collected one of seven swords of Shinobi swordsman of Mist. +100 points.

Bloodline addition: Obtained first kekkai genkai. +200 points.

Banger (had group sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Leader (had sex with clan leader); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Clone master (use more than twenty clone in sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Silver Harem (have sex with 10 women); sexual aura +50 Sex appeal +50

No new trophies now except the silver harem, but he knew a lot of trophy is loading for him. It made his sexual stats to master level. He was feeling in a very good shape. He closed his book happily.

He called upon all the girls in front of the pool. From the he saw Mito, Mikoto, Kaguya, Kyoki, Fubuki, Haku, Tsunami, Ayame, Anko, Kurenai and Ena. All came within a few seconds. Everyone was looking with a disgusted face to each other. They would start a cat fight if Naruto wasn't there. Naruto Casted a genjutsu.

"GENJUTSU: INFINITE DARKNESS". Naruto knew almost every one of them were shinobi, they may try something in that situation so he captured everyone with his chakra chains so that he can suppress their chakra. All started screaming. They thought of it as an ambush.

"Naruto, save me." They were calling for help me.

"Shut up, you bitches." Naruto yelled.

"You thought of yourselves as resident of this mansion, you can do whatever you want, I announce today, every one of you is my slut, my bitch. I will make you pay for your arrogance today."

Naruto tied them separately in a single room and used a seal to suppress their chakra. In that infinite darkness they didn't know what was going to happen to them. They just knew they were naked and they will not have a pleasant experience that day.

 **[This chapter is the prequel of four sub-stories as you have already noticed, Naruto in his house and he sent clones in three directions. Next chapter will be very interesting. So stay tuned and leave a review]**


	15. Preparation of chunin exam : part 2

Naruto's search team headed out immediately for Izumi. Naruto told them to consider this as an A-rank mission. Mikoto ensured she wouldn't leave the village as anywhere other than this village would be dangerous for her. Mikoto provided them with her exact appearance of last time she saw her. She said,

"Izumi had long brown hair with bangs framing her face and onyx eyes, with a mole under her right eye. She wore a long-sleeved, high-collared purple shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, baggy blue pants, a shuriken hostler on her right leg, red armband on her left arm, and a long purple fingerless glove that ran nearly the length of her arm."

The clones were searching for her in every inch of the jungle. Izumi was a Uchina and she would be powerful too. So the clones put forward a plan. It will serve both of their purposes. The clones reached the place where Naruto found Mito, Mikoto and Kaguya. The clone started to go deeper in the forest. Naruto's chakra sense increased a thousand fold than the previous time. He sensed a strong chakra so hey initiated the plan.

The clone scattered. One went on the trees to confirm a position. The clone signaled the other clone and the third clone was nowhere near them. While giving the signal Naruto was attacked. Naruto dodged it and a sense of accomplishment went through it. By then the other clone also reached the place. They boxed in the target from both side.

It was none other than Izumi Uchina. "So we found you, Izumi Uchina."

She didn't utter a single word rather replied with, "SHARINGAN"

The clones had no other choice. They also activated their Sharingan. Intense fight was going on between them. The clones tried to distract her.

"with a fight like this how can you be Itachi's girlfriend, shame on you'" said the clone.

Itachi's name startled her a bit but she chose not to reply against it. She tried to fight harder. She couldn't keep up with a ninja like Naruto. They were way higher level than her. If Itachi was here she would have saved her.

"May be Itachi spared you because of your weakness bitch." The clone tried again. This time it worked. Tear dropped down her eyes and she came running to hit. Other clone took the chance. He activated his Susano's and Izumi was captured by him with three hits Izumi was almost fainting. She was bound by the clones. Suddenly both the clones popped due to hit of kunai.

Izumi was surprised, who can beat this two this easily. She was free of hiding and she saw the man who rescued her, it was none other than Itachi. She jumped onto his and kissed him deeply. She wanted to have Itachi for so long now.

"Someone is in hurry I see, I am here Izumi." Itachi talked for the first time.

"Come on Itachi, I know you want it too." Izumi insisted again.

"Okay then." Itachi dropped his pants and as well as hers. He placed his cock against her pussy.

"I'm going in." Itachi gave a small warning before pushing his crotch forward and easily entering Izumi. She moaned as the head of his cock penetrated her and dug deep. She could feel the blood pumping through his penis in an effort to achieve a full erection, one which she would later find out was one inch longer than usual.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Izumi made a lusty grin as she wrapped her legs around Itachi's torso, pulling him in just a little bit more. The stupendous size of Itachi's member was something Izumi had gotten very accustomed to throughout the last two decades but it felt bigger that day. She remembered the first time she had sex with Itachi, she had been a virgin and was pretty nervous about the whole thing. She thought things like, "I hope he finishes quick" to try and calm herself. This was all pointless once she saw his cock. Three feet of meat she would never, ever forget.

"Itachi, I'm gonna give you the fucking of your life!" Izumi grabbed Itachi by his short collar and brought his face close to hers. "You're gonna know that I'm yours." She then pushed her face into Itachi's, locking lips and battling tongues. She made her best attempt at the lewdest kiss she possibly could in an effort to best her previous self.

He began to swirl his tongue in and around his concubine's mouth to remind her that he was the one in charge. His organ probed her mouth until he began what could only be described as 'fucking her throat' with said organ. Saliva splashed inside the mouths of the two and they both moaned in great pleasure.

"How's that?" Itachi smirked. He looked down at Izumi's torso to observe the bulge he was creating inside her. At this point, his erection had reached full size and was ready to break her; Just for show, he flexed the muscles in his member, which made the bulge in his partner's abdomen visibly move.

A creaking sound could be heard as Itachi began to thrust himself inside Izumi at a faster than usual pace. He wasn't one to take it slow, but he been invigorated by the woman beneath and determined that there was no other way to put her in her place besides ploughing her insides. He moved in and out rapidly while he also kept his head low near Izumi's in order to whisper naughty things to her.

"You like that, whore?" He moved his head down to her neck and took a deep breath. The smell of Izumi's arousal and his own was intoxicating in a way no alcohol was. He gripped her by the waist and felt the contours of her well-maintained musculature, a musculature that aided her in various sex acts. Itachi could feel perspiration beginning to drip from her body and began to fuck her deeper.

"Just a horny little cock-sleeve, aren't ya?" Itachi was trying to goad a response from Izumi, one that would make him feel like he was above her, one that would reaffirm her status as his whore. The only sounds coming from the brown-haired matriarch were whimpers and moans of pleasure. Itachi's cock had been pounding directly into her cervix for a few minutes now, and she wasn't confident that it would hold for much longer, especially with the man above her's speed.

"Tell me how much you love my fat cock!" Itachi had raised his voice, the pleasure he felt in his cock was increasing at a steady rate. He could feel the meat-ring that was Izumi's cervix become soft and malleable around him, ensuring that it would be penetrated. With one more hard thrust, he was in. He felt the tightness of her cervix squeezing around him as the base of his crotch made contact with her pelvis, balls-deep as some may say.

"Ahh! I love your fat, fucking cock!" A scream of pleasure burst out from Izumi as her brain frazzled from her cervical penetration. She had felt this countless times, but she never got used to it. The cock inside her had pushed all the way through her womb and bashed up against its walls, a feeling that was heavenly for her partner.

"Shit! Your so fucking tight!" Itachi held himself for just a second before resuming his ministrations—he would usually hold for a bit longer post-penetration, but he needed to show Izumi who's boss. He rapidly entered and exited her deepest orifice with gusto as the woman cried out in pleasure.

By this time, Itachi was gripping her by the hips as he continued to thrust back and forth, going ever faster as he came closer and closer to orgasm. He again looked down at Izumi and said another line to her.

"You really are a worthless slut, aren't you? Tell me!" His vision blurred just a little, he could feel his balls churning the huge load he was soon to deliver.

"I'm just a worthless slut! I love getting used by your cock!" Izumi too was approaching orgasm as she felt her extremities begin to numb. This was a feeling she had seldom felt before, this was how she knew that Itachi was definitely not going easy on her.

Itachi's thrusts began to fall out of their previously-rhythmic pattern and become disheveled as his breathing became haggard and his grip tightened. He now was at the precipice of cumming and couldn't hold it any longer. With one very hard thrust, Itachi released all his pent-up load in a screaming orgasm.

"Graaagh!" He growled as he felt his orgasm rip through the lower half of his body and his semen bursting from his urethra's entrance. Seemed that the sheer intensity of his fucking had somehow boosted his virility. His ejaculate had not come out in strands, but as shotgun-like bursts of thick, virile fluid. The first shot completely painted Izumi's uterine walls completely white and partially bloated her womb. The next shot had seen her womb bloat again—she now looked halfway through a pregnancy—and some semen splatter back through her vagina and out into the space between her crotch and Itachi's. The next shot and those beyond had increased the effect the first and second had, leaving Izumi in a cum-filled mess while a clear liquid shot from her own genitals to signify a particularly strong orgasm.

"Itachi? Are you up for another round?" Of course, he answered, the Nine-Tails gave him near-unlimited stamina.

"Then you can fuck my ass." Izumi smiled cutely as her words betrayed her expression. Itachi simply looked at Izumi with a blank expression. He was really interested in continuing anal sex, He would never turn that down.

After letting Itachi's cum drain out of her and having Shadow Clones clean it up, Izumi shifted her position a top of Itachi so that she facing down and sticking her rear-end upwards. In this position, Itachi would have easy access to her asshole and be able to really ram it inside.

"I'm not gonna go easy, Izumi. You sure you're up for this." Itachi had his cock positioned in front of Izumi's anus and poised to insert it.

"I'm more than ready, Itachi. Fuck my slutty asshole already!" Vigor still remained inside Izumi from the pussy-fucking and she was already wetter than before from the feeling of her anus being prodded by Itachi's prodigious member.

"Here goes, then." Itachi thrusted his hips forward ever so slightly in order to penetrate her ass without going in too much. He pushed further and watched as Izumi's sphincter swallowed the head of his cock and he tightened his new grip on her hips. He kept moving at this pace in order to get Izumi's body prepared for the utter chaos he was about to bring it.

Fucking her in the pussy was a mind-blowing experience for both involved, but fucking her in the ass was on a whole other level. He likened it to eating ramen. Having ramen with nothing on it was good, but the different sauces and miscellaneous toppings made it even better.

Itachi went on, and found himself reaching the entrance to Izumi's bowels. He wasn't half way in at this point, but this was nothing unusual. He began pushing just a little bit harder to penetrate her second sphincter and continue claiming her body, but Izumi stopped him.

To Izumi's surprise, Itachi used his right arm to hold her by the neck and pull her up so that her body was parallel to his. This way, Itachi could talk dirty to her while also having more leverage to fuck her ass but he didn't give a shit o Izumi's request. He showed this by pushing past her second sphincter and breaching her colon, sending a shockwave of pleasure through the woman.

It was a very unique kind of pleasure for Izumi. It wasn't direct stimulation like when she was fucked in her vagina, but instead a kind of pleasure one would get from getting a compliment or being told by their significant other that they loved them. Anal sex was all about mental pleasure for Izumi.

"How's that feel, slut? Does it feel good when I fuck your asshole?" He continued pushing further before stopping halfway through her colon. He decided that this would be a good starting point to begin actually fucking her, and thus started removing himself from her in preparation. He could feel all the strange textures from her gastrointestinal tract rubbing along his cock as he pulled out of her; it really was nothing like fucking a pussy.

Once he had pulled out enough so that only his head was inside her, her thrusted forward back to his position inside her colon. Izumi let out a short scream in surprise. Anal sex was something that she would never get used to, regardless of how much she loved it. But that was part of the reason she loved it so much—never getting used to such an intense experience meant that she could always get the greatest amount of pleasure from it every time.

Unconcerned with how Izumi felt, however, was Itachi, who's main focus was on how he could make his own pleasure increase. Anal sex in the past for him was a tale of not being able to figure out which orifice he liked the best. Sure, pussy was literally designed to please his enormous cock, but actually fucking someone's guts was an experience like no other.

"I'm gonna fuck right into your stomach, whore." Itachi whispered again to her. His cock was now ploughing through her at rapid pace, so much so that his balls were slapping against her thigh. He was not yet fully in, though. There was perhaps half of his penis left to enter Izumi's intestines and Itachi was speaking the truth when he said he would fuck Izumi's stomach; he knew he was entirely capable of doing it.

Suddenly filled with an overwhelming urge, Itachi thrusted his cock even deeper into the guts of Izumi and completely filled her colon. There was one more organ between him and her stomach now: the small intestines. The jutsu Izumi used earlier would aid her in being able to take Itachi's entire cock inside her.

Itachi focused in and pulled Izumi's head back further so he could breadth in her scent. It was just as womanly as before, and it only spurred him to fuck harder. The state of Izumi's guts at this point was something that would normally be medically worrying, but not to a kunoichi like her. Izumi knew that if there was any damage to her insides that she could easily heal herself without worry. Nonetheless, her intestines were rapidly inflaming with the friction caused by Itachi's member goring in an out of them.

At this point, Izumi was having mini-orgasm with each thrust of Itachi inside her. She could now feel an incredible pressure against her actual sex organs that managed to elicit the orgasms out of her. It was an entirely unique experience for her, one that could only be done through the magic of anal sex. She could feel her legs going numb, and was suddenly glad that Itachi had been holding her up by her neck this whole time.

"Iiiiyahhh!" A howl of pleasure escaped Izumi as she felt her ass be penetrated by her lover, but she barely recognized the feeling as her brain went into panic mode and she fell unconscious. This didn't bother Itachi. All he would have to do is continue holding her up and he would have no problems fucking her ass. He would continue to fuck the unconscious woman until he was done.

"Fuck! This feels so good!" Itachi exclaimed to no one in particular. The one thing he was concerned about was how much longer he would last inside Izumi until he had no choice but to cum. He wanted this fuck to last forever, but he knew it had to end eventually.

"Here it comes, you fucking whore!" Itachi couldn't last forever, and that was proven when he felt his last orgasm of the night approach. His entire body had gone numb and he was working only on instinct when he slammed into the unconscious Izumi and launched his seed. Anyone one else would have the quantity and quality of their semen decrease with subsequent orgasms, but not Itachi.

"Gagh!" Izumi was awoken from her unconsciousness by the feeling of warm cum splatter against her insides. stomach. Shot after shot burst from Itachi's cock inside her until eventually she reached max capacity and the dense semen splattered back through her bowels and she faints again.

She bounded again and taken to the shoulders. Her senses came back an hour later when she found herself bound and carried by a man with orange jumpsuit.

"Was it you all along?" tear came down her eyes again.

"You knew that was not Itachi?" How could you? Naruto asked with a little surprised

"I have Sharingan too. Where are you taking me?" Izumi replied.

Naruto was happy that his plan worked. It was the plan to beat her with two clone so that Naruto can awaken ETERNAL MAYENGOKO SHARNGAN. Then the third clone which transformed into Itachi will save her and they knew, no one can say no to this twelve inches' treasure.

"You will be my master's new slave and he needs you for a special purpose." Naruto replied to Izuma.

The clone saw another clone was coming towards him. He took Izumi in his shoulder and ordered the other to pop. He placed Izumi in the same room with other girls where every one of them were waiting for something devastating.

Naruto was chilling beside the pool. Other two teams were near too. Once everyone arrives then Naruto will start the session. Now Naruto opened his book.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE OBTAINED ETERNAL MAYENGOKO SHARINGAN BY DEFEATING IZUMI UCHINA +200 POINTS

YOU HAD SEX WITH IZUMI UCHINA +200 POINTS. FIRE MANIPULATION +20 SPEED +20.

Naruto closed the book and closed his eyes planning for the party and the clone reported after placing izumi in the room and he ordered it to pop.


	16. Preparation of chunin exam : part 3

**[I was away because my studies. Sorry for the delay, I hope you guys will enjoy the story. please keep a review]**

Naruto took Sasuke and Sakura and headed towards Takigakure. His plan was to intervene and steal the hero's water without anyone noticing such that no conflict starts between Konohagakure and takigakure, they reached at the edge of the village hidden in waterfall.

Suddenly, A guy was started shouting at them. Don't come here you people. Naruto recognized him, Subuki. He tried to befriend with Subuki. But he was somewhat tensed. At that moment, some of the people tried to attack on them.

Subuki shouted," Suien is here. How would I protect my people?" He saw three people with a small squad was approaching towards them. Naruto ordered Sasuke and Sakura to head inside the village with Subuki and he decided to take on the squad. Even though Subuki wasn't confident on Naruto but other members of team 7 knew about Naruto's capability. so they headed inside.

Naruto had Mayengoko Sharingan, so he decided to use his Susanoo's. He marked one woman in the squad in front of him. She was a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi with fair skin, short light brown unkempt spikey hair, azure blue earrings, red lipstick, pupil-less black eye irises, short thin light brown eyebrows and wears a white hairband over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wore a pink tube top that has a dark red linen along with an open, light blue shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals. She wore her shuriken holster on her right leg.

Naruto saw another potential harem member in her. She tried to attack him first with her water style: Water whip. Naruto dodged it very easily. He killed the whole squad with his primary Susanoo's except the woman. He used hirashinin mark on her and came near her very easily.

"We can't live in a fight with me, so answer my questions and abide by me and you will live." said Naruto.

"I am Hisame, one of the most intelligent ninja from Amakagure. I understand my situation. I will answer you but you can't beat Suien, my boss." Hisame repied with a smirk.

Naruto slapped her hard. "There is no one, I can't beat, why are you here?" Naruto asked

"Suien is here to take the Hero's water and by now he has it of course, we are supporting him" Hisame replied.

Naruto used it genjutsu on her to show his previous kill to her. For the first time a sign of fear was seen on Hisame's face.

"Suien will die, eventually but if you can steal the Hero's jar from Suien and give it to me then yo have a chance to live, it's up to you now."

Naruto entered the village with Hisame and saw Sasuke and sakura fighting an squad and Subuki gathered enough courage to drink the hero's water but Suien now has the Hero's water. Intense fight was going on between both of them. Suein gave the jar to Hisame for safe-keeping.

Using Sharingan, Naruto saw that the power of the hero's water is wearing of from both subuki and Suien.

Hisame took the wise decision and gave the jar to Naruto. Naruto saw that, Sasuke and Sakura is almost done with the squad, so they can help Subuki.

He decided to pursue on his own goal. He pulled Hisame towards him with his chakra chains and started sqeezing her boobs with one hand touched her pussy with another hand. Hisame's body shivered.

"is it for keeping me alive too?" Hisame asked with a moan.

'yeah and I can notice you are already enjoying this." Naruto replied.

Naruto took a look at her panties and noticed the massive wet spot on it. Reaching down he forcibly removes it and places it on his nose. Taking a big whiff of it he sighs in content and made his erection even harder.

'Damn, her pussy smells great. I wonder how it tastes like.' He thought to himself before tossing it aside

He takes a moment to gaze at her moist pussy, it was really smooth, looked super tight and clean shaven.

He then lowers his head down and begins assaulting her wet folds with the utmost efficiency. Taking by the sudden attack on her moist slit Hisame let out a loud moan letting him know that that he was pleasing her. Naruto viciously licks away at her pussy like a rabid animal. He stops for a moment much to the disappointment of Hisame.

''Why the fuck did you..Ah!'' She squealed as Naruto flicked her clit with his tongue

Noting her reaction he then inserts a finger into her vaginal opening and pumps it in and out roughly while placing his mouth on her clit and sucking on it.

''O-OH GOD NARUTO! THAT FEELS SO GOOD PLEASE DON'T STOP AH!'' She screamed in pure bliss as he increased the pace of his finger banging

Soon enough the pleasure would be too much for her as she felt something building up in her lower region. Placing her hands on his head she practically shoved him deeper into pussy and that was enough to get what Naruto was waiting for. Naruto took into account the disappointment she expressed a moment earlier, the punishment is waiting for her and every woman in his harem, so he decided to take it easy.

''N-Naruto!'' She screamed at the top of her lungs as she experienced her very powerful orgasm, her mouth now opened in a silent scream.

Her pussy sprayed out a large amount of her juices coating the blonde's face in it making him appear as if he just exited the shower. Opening his mouth wide he allowed the juice spray into his mouth. After a few minutes Hisame's orgasm had died down and she was left catching her breath and a blushing mess. Naruto was waiting for her another orgasm to drink the hero water as Sasuke is stalling suien.

Looking up at Naruto she saw him licking his fingers slowly, each one covered in her pussy juice. Sucking on his pinky he then uses his pointer finger to lap up what remained of juices off her folds and licks that up as well.

''Damn, your vagina and juices taste so good, how did I do?''

''You...that was...amazing Naruto-kun..'' She got out between pants

''I aim to please.'' Naruto said giving her his trademark grin

Regaining her composure, she gets up and she shoved him hard onto the back where he was on his back, taking off her bra she tosses it aside before getting on the grass, she then gets on all fours.

''Damn, that's fucking hot.'' Naruto said watching the redhead slowly crawl up to him and undoing his belt. With a very forceful pull she literally rips Naruto's pants off of him an of the bulge made her eyes bulge out of her sockets

'Oh my god...He's huge for a shithead!' She thought with a blush on her face

''You can get a better look at it if you'd like Hisame.'' Naruto said in a husky voice

Placing her fingers over the boxers, she then yanks it and was instantly pimp slapped from what had to be the greatest thing she ever laid her eyes on.

Totally caught off guard Hisame managed to regain her bearing, the sight before her made her pussy gush out even more liquids moistening her even more. The sheer size and Naruto's penis was unbelievable.

'Holy shit! That thing is like 12 inches long. Those fucking veins. Hell, his ballsack looks like it's fucking swollen! ' Hisame thought transfixed on the sight, her mouth watering and her blush only increasing

Naruto noticed that she was just staring at it.

''Hisame, is something wrong?'' He asked in teasing voice.

Shaking her head, she licks her lips before looking at him, ''Sorry Naruto-kun, I was just surprised is all, I mean holy shit you have a dick that looks like it belongs on a fucking elephant for piss sake!''

Smirking at her comment, Naruto couldn't help but give out a light laugh.

''Well, so how about you play with my dick like the expert you are, since you're should be good at blowing.'' Naruto said while squeezing her tits. causing her to give off light moans

Gulping and licking her lips, she reaches for the ramming rod of a cock and swirls her tongue around the bulbous glans penis before giving a loving and passionate kiss earning from him. Hearing his moan only made her libido go up exponentially and then sticks her tongue out and puts it into his pee hole. She then places both her hands on the girthy man meat and proceeds to give him a hand job while moving her fingers.

The sudden warm intrusion of his urethra and hand-job made Naruto scrunch his face up in pleasure

''Oh damn, Hisame...'' He moans

Hearing him being pleasure Hisame then withdraws her tongue and gulping one more time, she opens her mouth as wide as she could and begins to engulf the massive cock. The warm feeling surrounding his cock made Naruto moan even louder.

. Hisame then begins to bob her head at a furious pace, each time she bobbed her head down more of his massive ramrod of a cock. After a few minutes she managed to envelop over 11 inches of hismeat scepter being deep throated.

''Oh damn! Hisame, your throat feels fucking great! So warm and tight! Fuck just let me fuck the shit out of it!''

He moaned out loud as he places both his hands on her head

''Hmph? Whaaa aaa youu dooin?'' She muffled in surprise

''Hisame, I'm gonna fuck the shit out of your throat, here let me take charge.'' Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Surprised at his sudden outburst, she places her hands onto the grass to balance herself and Naruto lifts her head off his massive dick, it took a while though as she as already deep-throating a large portion of it but soon she was left with only the head of his penis in between her lips. Holding his breath and summoning all the strength he could muster he slams her pretty little head down with so much force that all 12 inches of his meat scepter went straight down her gullet much to her pleasure though.

Hisame then began humming, the sheer vibrations making him groan at the extreme pleasure.

''Oh fuck yeah! That feels fucking good!'' He shouted before he raised her head up again and slamming her head down, each movement spearing his massive dick down her throat.

After about 20 minutes of throat fucking Hisame, he was approaching his climax.

''Oh...shit...here It comes Hisame!'' He got out between pants, his face scrunching up in pure bliss as he felt his cum making it's way from his ball-sack and through his shaft

With his orgasm imminent she pulls the prick out of her throat and leaves only the head in her mouth. She proceeds to suck and lick it to get the cum she so desperately desired.

''Ugh! Ah god I'm cumming!" He shouted just as he shot his spunk into her mouth making her cheeks puff out at the force of his ejaculate.

She swallows it all in one gulp but before she can open her mouth to breath another load erupts into her needy mouth filling it to capacity once more.

''Mmmmmm.'' Hisame moaned as she swallows every drop of it before Naruto pulls out and rubs his penis prompting himself to ejaculate more and soon enough two more gallons of cum covers up her succulent c-cup sized boobies and her face.

''Ohhhhh fuck...'' Naruto moaned as his orgasm died down

Gasping at the sheer amount of cream all over her boobies and face she then uses both her hands to take literal handfuls of baby making material proceeds to hand feed herself until she was cleaned up completely.

''Wow Naruto...that tasted like fucking heaven.'' She said as she burps making her place both hands on her mouth blushing,

''Oops, excuse me.''She giggled

She gasps in surprise when she notices that Naruto's ramrod was still rock hard.

''What the fuck? You came and that beast is still hard?!'' She shrieked

''Oh yeah, what can I say? Since it's still hard want to relieve it Hisame? I still have enough energy left to give

you a really good pussy pounding.'' Naruto chuckled

''Okay then.'' Hisame said as she goes to lay down on her back with her head resting on the pillows,

''Oh I plan to.'' Naruto smirked before going over to lay atop her, they engage in a passionate kiss before

Naruto positions his veiny prick at the tip of her orifice.

''Naruto just a second..'' Hisame spoke softly

''Hm? What's up Hisame?'' Naruto asked

''Just...please be gentle...it's...my first time.'' She said in a shaky voice

Smiling, Naruto places a hand on her cheek and gives her a kiss, ''Don't worry, I'll be gentle.''

With that he then gently slides his enormous sex organ into her vagina, the sheer pleasure causes Hisame to whimper in pain as she felt like his dick was splitting her in two. Eventually he felt her hymen. Looking at Hisame, she gives him a nod and he then pushes three more inches of his penis into her breaking her hymen.

Hisame whimpered in pain and before Naruto could ask if she was okay. she puts a finger on his mouth.

''Just keep going Naruto-kun.'' She ordered

Nodding Naruto pushes two more inches into her depths making her moan loud. The sheer pleasure that followed the pain was enough to drive her crazy, deciding that being slow and gentle wasn't going to happen because she needed that pussy pounding and she needed it now.

''Gah! Fuck being gentle I want you to just shove that dick in me and just pound me into oblivion shithead!" Hisame shouted in desperation

Naruto chuckled before saying ''Alright then, don't complain to me later when you're bowlegged you naughty girl.''

Grasping his cock with both hands he takes a deep breath before he shoves his entire 12-incher straight into her depths, the sheer tightness making him groan in pleasure.

''H-Holy f-f-fuck!'' Hisame screamed, the feeling of being so filled by the massive dick making her whimper a bit, ''Fuck it, just fuck me Naruto! Fuck my tight ass pussy you giant bastard!"

''Thought you'd never ask. Get ready because I'm going to reshaping your pussy and fuck you so hard.'' Naruto grinned before withdrawing his entire dick from her pussy.

''Oh fuck...that's going to be addicting.'' Hisame got out between moans

Before she could speak more Naruto shoves with all his might and spears his entire length into her penetrating her cervix and entering her womb

''Shit! It feels like you've speared my womb shithead! Ugh stop being slow and just fuck me really fast and hard dammit!'' Hisame requested.

Naruto, smirking at her's desperation and begins slamming into her at such a fast pace that the whole fucking ground was shaking.

''Oh fuck!, oh fuck! That's right! Fucking pound that cunt until it breaks! Split me in two!'' She moaned out loud in pure bliss as an orgasm hits her

Feeling her's pussy spray a water hose of pussy juice this caused Naruto to pick up the pace fucking her at a speed that was unimaginable for Hisame.

''That's right! Fuck me like that you elephant dick bastard! OH GOD!' Hisame screamed

She was taken by surprise when Naruto sheathed his cock from her pussy and suddenly flipped her over and forced her face into the ground. Hisame decided she liked the new position and reached backwards with her hands and proceeded to spread her ass cheeks giving Naruto a pleasurable view of both her puckered anus and her wet vaginal opening.

''Hurry up and fuck me shithead who said you could stop!'' She shouted in the ground muffling her voice

Without a word Naruto just slams his dick into her pussy getting a loud high-pitched squeal from her. Thrusting his entire length into her at such a furious pace he was practical thrusting her head into the grass frame. Hisame opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she was fucked into oblivion.

After about half an hour of slamming her senseless Naruto felt his ballsack readying another massive load of cum.

''Oh shit, here it comes Hisame! Get ready because you're gonna be filled!'' The blonde, spiky haired bastard said through pants

''Fuck yes! Fill every nook and cranny of my pussy! Shoot that cum inside me.'' She said as she goes through an earth shattering orgasm that makes her whole body shake

''Ohhhhhhh shit!" Naruto shouted before he came to a halt.

Feeling Hisame's pussy clamp down onto his dick and practically holding him in place Naruto moaned as he shot a massive load of cum.

''Oh my god yes!'' Hisame shouted as she relished in pleasure of Naruto's sperm entering her cervix and getting into her uterus.

Pulling out, Naruto watched in glee as he saw his massive load of spunk spill out of her pussy. Hisame goes to sit on her back and sighs in disappointment seeing a puddle of sperm under her. She and Naruto then use their fingers to scoop up the goo and gently place it at the entrance of her pussy. They then insert their fingers together inside making sure sperm that leaked out stayed in.

Naruto then collapses next to Hisame, both a sweaty covered in sex juice mess. They then embrace each other and kiss passionately

''Kami...that was something else Naruto.'' Hisame panted

''Yeah...it was, hope you liked it Hisame.

Now I will go down to my business. He bound Hisame s that she couldn't move or flee. Then he took out the Hero water and begin to finger the pussy of Hisame again. He was fist-fucking her real fast and hard. It was shocking for Hisame but Naruto was always very clear about his goal. He needs her juice to drink with the Hero's water.

Hisame was near her orgasm again and Naruto brought out the jar of hero water while fisting Hisame's pussy hard. And finally, her cum juice started flowing and Naruto poured some of it with the Hero's water and drank it all. He could feel the enraged chakra behind him, He was not covered with visible chakra because the effect was hero's water was permanent and much more stable in him.

He wanted to tribute this to Subuki who had shown extraordinary courage to face Suien. He wanted finish this in Takigakure style. He learned the move using Sharingan.

He got out and called out to Suien, "funtime over fool."

"TAKIGAKURE RYU: MIZIKIRINO YAIBA, he yelled and attacked with full fury on Suien. Naruto was invested to consume hero's water so he didn't fight with Suien before. Suien didn't have any chance against Naruto. Naruto's fatal blows killed Suien within moments and freed Takigakure people. He became a hero in their eyes. He thanked Sasuke and Sakura for coming with him. He took Hisame and headed towrds his home.

He was now ready for the Ultimate Susanoo's scroll on basis of Chakra.


	17. Preparation of chunin exam : part 4

The clone of Naruto headed towards the village of artisans. The clone has Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza), White fang of Sakumu Hatake, Kusanagi of Uchina clan with him. Naruto has given specific instruction to him. He was accompanied by Yugao Uzuki. He requested her to accompany him in this tour. Yugao was his teacher of Kenjutsu however he had a feeling that yugao didn't exept her as a strong student.

Yugao, on the other hand was very keen to know about this boy who became disciple of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the god of Shinobi. She wanted to test Naruto. She suddenly started attacking Naruto. Naruto had a very good taijusu skill but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Quick style: Super speed" Naruto used speed to attack Yugao but not any lethal blow. Yugao was impressed with him.

"I see; you are worth my training." Yugao complemented Naruto.

Naruto had eyes on Yugao since he met her. He had no idea how to include her in his Harem. She had a boyfriend; Hayate Gekko. He saw Hayate in action one day. An idea just popped into his head. He told Yugao to wait for a bit.

Naruto used Hayate's "Transparent Escape Technique." This is the first time Naruto is using this Jutsu. He was quite excited. He came behind Yugao. She didn't even notice Naruto because of Naruto's high stealth attribute. Naruto was happy he upgraded that. Naruto slipped his hand between her hand and body to hold her medium sized breasts.

"Are you following me Hayate? I am on a mission." Yugao told invisible Naruto.

Without answering Naruto started to unhook her black and grey sleeveless Anbu armor and started squeezing her breast more. Yugao was also a sensory ninja. She used the hands to push inside the transparent Ninja's pant and started stroking his penis. Naruto's penis started revealing its true shape and it was twelve and half inch long and thick enough to astonish any girl.

"You are not Hayate, He is not that big." Yugao tried to get away from the man telling this.

Nut Naruto's grip was way too firm. It was Naruto's turn to talk. He dispelled the jutsu and Yugao saw that she was holding Naruto's cock in her hand and her boobs was in Naruto's hands.

"Sensei I know you are enjoying this, I will satisfy you more than Hayate, I promise" Naruto proposed.

"I can't cheat Hayate." Yugao replied.

"You will change your mind when this will be finished just play along." Naruto focused his sexual aura on her after telling this.

Suddenly Yugao felt a sense of attraction towards Naruto and she decided to enjoy whatever is coming next. She started undressing herself and Naruto was undressed by that time.

"Come here, Naruto-kun. As it would turn out, I'm quite wet." Yugao said as she lay on her back and spread her folds apart with both hands. Naruto pounced on Yugao and planted his lips on hers.

Blue eyes met green ones as Naruto's tongue entered Yugao's mouth and dominated the inside of it. He planted his hands on her breasts and toyed with them.

A blushed appeared on Yugao's face as Naruto kissed her and fondled her breasts. He squeezed what he could of them as he rubbed them together. Yugao tried what she could to get on top of Naruto but failed as he kept her underneath him and kneaded her breasts. He squeezed Yugao's breasts and groped them endlessly while Yugao had the inside of her mouth licked by Naruto and she pitted her tongue against his.

Though Naruto's tongue outmatched the speed of Yugao's, she still licked his tongue and their saliva blended together. Naruto broke the kiss and Yugao watched as he lowered his head to her bosom to plant his lips on her tits.

His fingers massaged the areas he cupped and he flicked his tongue on her nipples. His tongue roughly brushed against the sizeable orbs of flesh and Yugao closed her eyes.

The young woman lowly moaned as Naruto caressed her ample breasts and tasted them. Naruto held the orbs of flesh together and licked them. He realized Yugao's nipples were getting hard and began suckling her tits. Yugao moved her hand and placed it on the back of Naruto's head; holding him closer to her chest

Naruto licked Yugao's nipples and the blush remained on her face while he began brushing his length against her folds, which was starting to turn wet from his groping. He then went on to lick her deep cleavage and he licked his way up to her neck.

Naruto started licking Yugao's neck and she whimpered as the tongue roughly rubbed on her. He took one of his hands off her breast and guided it down her womanhood. Following his instinct that she may have been wet by his current actions, he wriggled his fingers into her warmth and started rubbing them against her moist walls.

"Naruto-kun!" Yugao moaned as he wildly moved his fingers inside her pussy and teased her tight insides. He licked Yugao's chest and moved himself downward until his face was in front of her folds.

Not wasting a second, Naruto began licking his way through the wet folds and into Yugao's body. She moaned loudly at this as she looked down to see Naruto already hungrily licking her insides and watched him work his tongue.

Naruto wagged his tongue inside Yugao's pussy and simultaneously rubbed his fingers on her clit. Yugao moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue work its way through her inner tunnels and licked her wetness.

Naruto wagged his tongue inside Yugao and she gripped the ground as her breasts slowly bobground from the lust. He reached up and palmed one of Yugao's breasts. She enjoyed the feeling as Naruto sank his fingers into her mound and fondled it as he vigorously tasted her warmth. He swirled his tongue on the moist walls of flesh and licked inner walls.

Naruto swayed his tongue inside Yugao's body and she frequently moved her legs. She placed her other hand on her free mound to fondle it and doing only served to increase her wetness.

The man's tongue licked her moist caverns and squeezed the breast he held. Yugao bit her lower lip to suppress a loud moan as Naruto's animalistic tongue worked inside of her and she placed her other hand on top of Naruto's.

The pair both fondled her breast as Naruto's tongue wildly swirled in her womanhood while he rubbed his fingers on her folds simultaneously. Yugao's ample breasts slowly bobground as her pussy was tasted and Naruto's tongue wriggled inside of her.

Yugao moaned pleasurably as Naruto licked her wet inner tunnels and they worked together to caress her breast. Naruto pinched Yugao's nipple and she moaned loudly for a moment at her sensitive bud being pinched. Naruto placed his other hand on Yugao's free breast and kneaded it as well. Yugao whimpered while both her breasts were squeezed and toyed with by Naruto.

He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her lower body off the ground; bringing her pussy closer to his mouth. Yugao moaned as her breasts fell back and she began bucking her hips out of excitement.

Naruto began squeezing Yugao's ass cheeks as he buried his tongue in her wetness and she began toying with her breasts out of lust. The blonde man's tongue ravaged her warmth and groped her ass simultaneously.

The blush on Yugao's face remained constant as Naruto tasted her innards and her head began rolling around as she moaned. Yugao's face turned into a lust-filled smile while her eyes remained closed and she whimpered as she felt herself about to come.

Naruto wildly shook his head like a dog and made his tongue lick Yugao's folds; making her eyes snap open in the process. This was the last straw for Yugao as she instantly came a moment later and her fluids oozed out of her pussy.

Yugao panted as Naruto licked her fluids clean and set her rear down on the ground. He stood up and flexed himself as Yugao caught her breath.

After catching her breath, Yugao got onto her knees and pressed her breasts on his erection; catching his attention. She smiled up at him as she began kneading her breasts together on his length and she looked at it in amazement; admiring it strong it felt inside her cleavage.

She placed her mouth on the erection and Naruto placed his hand on top of her head to hold her steady as he began to pump his cock into her mouth. Even with Naruto's speed, Yugao did what she could to suck off Naruto's member and keep it enclosed inside of her ample bust.

He moaned as he rammed his erection into her mouth and she swirled her tongue around the head of it. She smothered her breasts on his stiff length and used them to jerk it off. Naruto held onto Yugao's head as she moved it back and forth on his cock. Her saliva covered it as she squeezed her breasts on it and rubbed her erect tits on the shaft of it.

She moaned as the erection pumped itself into her mouth and her tongue slowly brushed it. She held her breasts together as Naruto's pounded his cock through her deep cleavage and the jiggling breasts bounced on his manhood.

The soft mounds pressed together on Naruto's stiffness and he plunged it through them. Yugao's hot tongue stirred around Naruto's length and kept him satisfied.

Naruto thrust into the orbs that bounced on his member and watched as Yugao pleasured his powerful member. Yugao's head followed Naruto's wild thrusts as did her breast and she kneaded them together on his shaft.

Naruto pounded into the deep cleavage and moaned in ecstasy. Yugao tapped her tongue on Naruto's length and flicked her tongue on it.

Yugao moaned as she felt Naruto's member twitch inside her mouth and she realized he was about to come. She squeezed her breasts together on his erection and just then; Naruto unleashed a torrent of semen in her mouth.

Yugao did her best not to take her mouth off Naruto's length as he came heavily and removed his cock. She swallowed the semen and noticed Naruto crouching down behind

He gripped her forearms and pulled her back. She didn't struggle as she figured he wasn't trying to hurt her and pulled her onto his lap; taking his cock into her warmth and had pushed it through.

Yugao moaned loudly at this before Naruto started to thrust his length into her core. She began to buck her hips to grind Naruto's powerfully erection and her breasts heaved in the process.

Naruto moaned with Yugao as he cupped her breasts and caressed them. She moaned loudly at how good Naruto's hands felt on her jiggling breasts and he did likewise with the feeling of her warmth.

Naruto caressed Yugao's breasts as they heaved and sank his fingers into them. He rubbed them together and pounded his hardness into her warm innards that housed it.

Naruto pounded his throbbing erection into Yugao bucked her hips and gripped the ground sheets. The blonde moaned as the warmth was pummeled into by his erection and the moist walls rubbed it at it flew into them.

Yugao worked her hips in total tandem with Naruto's movements and moaned at how big he felt inside her inner tunnels. Her plump ass smacked onto Naruto's lap as he pummeled his cock into her core and she fell back onto him.

She moaned and worked her hips on his length. Naruto fondled Yugao's jiggling bosom as he jetted his manhood into her warmth and her walls rumbled due to the heavy impact of blonde's member.

Yugao planted her hands onto the ground and dug her nails into the them. The woman whimpered as Naruto's erection slammed its way into her core and rubbed against her walls. Naruto growled lustfully at the warmth of Yugao's innards as he pummeled his hardness into her tight crevice.

"He's hitting so deep!" Yugao thought to herself as Naruto rammed his manhood into her warmth. He circled his fingers around her tits and gripped them.

Naruto began twisting them and pulling them downward; teasing Yugao and making her core wetter. This was fine to Naruto as his length plummeted into Yugao's pussy and hit her innards. Yugao worked her walls on Naruto's cock and moaned with him. Naruto began brushing his tongue on her cheek and Yugao's blush took up most of her face at that point.

Her moist womanhood was rocketed into by Naruto's cock and she moaned as her mounds jiggled endlessly. Yugao wiggled her hips and had her insides milk Naruto's erection. She eventually opened her mouth and allowed Naruto's tongue to enter it. Their tongues met and instantly began to do battle.

The tongues wildly licked each other as Naruto caressed Yugao's' heaving breasts and groped them. Their bright eyes might one another and covered each other's tongues with their respective saliva.

Naruto growled huskily and signified he was about to release. Yugao bucked her hips and watched the possessed blonde man pump his length into her body.

Shortly afterwards, Naruto thrust into Yugao a final time and buried his member in her warmth as her walls wrapped around him; squeezing his seed out of his cock and allowed it to enter her womb.

Both Naruto and Yugao moaned loudly at this as the former squeezed the large mounds a final time. Yugao got off Naruto and panted as sweat ran down her forehead.

"I figured You'd be amazing at something like this." Yugao thought before she noticed Naruto, who was still on his back, reaching for her and she placed herself on his lap. She lowered her head down to kiss Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her.

Her breasts began heaving over Naruto and her ass began to tap on his crotch. Naruto thrust into the young woman and held onto her ass as he did so. He moaned with Yugao as her ass repeatedly hit his lap and he watched her breasts jiggle over him. Yugao rolled her hips forth and brought her womanhood onto Naruto's dick as he plunged it into her.

Naruto's fingers massaged the flesh of Yugao's ass and she placed her hands on his shoulders. She watched as Naruto drove his member into her inner tunnels and rode him. She sat upright and looked to see Naruto reach up to cup whatever he could hold of her breasts. Naruto sank his fingers into the jiggling mounds and caressed them.

His fingers pinched her tits and pulled them forward. Yugao bit her lower lip and her blush was reborn on her face. Yugao moaned loudly and kept her hands on Naruto's shoulders. He thrust his manhood into her walls and Yugao moved her hips forth on his length.

Her tight walls grinded Naruto's cock and he sat upright to bring his face to her bosom. He squeezed the breasts together and kept them like so to put his lips on the erect buds. Naruto suckled the jiggling mounds and massaged the warm flesh with his fingers. Yugao moaned loudly at this and wrapped her arms around the back of his head; smothering his face into her deep cleavage.

This didn't bother Naruto in the least as he licked the inside of her cleavage and jetted his cock into her walls. Her breasts jiggled and Naruto nuzzled the ample orbs while licking them. He then sank his teeth into the mound as he came into Yugao and a torrent of cum filled her core. Yugao moaned and threw her upper body back as she did so.

Their cum poured out of Yugao before Naruto's length entered into her once again and didn't waste one moment in ramming himself into her. Yugao moaned before beginning to buck her hips and looked into Naruto's face.

Serene eyes faced animalistic as Naruto began licking her lips and her mouth opened. Her tongue lashed out of her mouth and met Naruto's tongue.

Her breasts bobbed up and down as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back. She held him close to her and her mounds pressed against his chest.

Naruto pummeled his erection into Yugao's wetness and moaned from his cock inside the tight crevices. She stopped licking Naruto's tongue as he kissed her and she ran her hands through his hair.

Naruto's member slammed into Yugao's innards that grinded his length and his waves of thrusts made the sounds of flesh smacking sound throughout the room. Yugao moaned into Naruto's mouth and held onto him tightly.

He moaned at how good her breasts felt and slightly lifted his upper body to plant his hands on the jiggling orbs of flesh. Naruto groped the mounds and kneaded them together. Naruto rutted his hips and sent his member into Yugao's warmth. Yugao still kissed Naruto and trickled her fingers through his hair.

Yugao's blush was still on her face and she whimpered as the impact of Naruto's cock ramming itself into her womanhood. The kuniochi held onto Naruto's tightly as he pumped himself into her core and rumbled them as well.

Naruto thrust into Yugao's entrance so much that her eyes closed and a pleasure-filled smile appeared on her face. She bucked her hips and moaned into Naruto's mouth as they for the third time.

"How do you like it?" Naruto talked for the first time after starting the sex.

"It is fucking heaven, Hayate was nowhere near, I am glad I did this and I wish to continue." Yugao replied with excitement.

Naruto was laughing inside. After tonight she won't have the courage to talk to him without his permission. However, he decided to keep it a secret now.

"You can come live with me after today's mission, I shouldn't call it a mission as it is for my personal purpose." Naruto told her.

"I would love to." Yugao headed towards her clothes after replying and pulled out her sword.

Naruto understood her intention, she wanted to train him now so he pulled out his kusanagi and Activated his Sharingan. Naruto had ample strength left though he was a clone.

Within a few moments, Naruto became almost expert with the sword. Naruto couldn't help herself spanking her ass, rubbing her boobs or to kiss her from time to time during the training.

Yugao was more than happy with his performance and she decided to teach her secret techniques. Naruto could feel the possibilities of empowerment with the sword. He felt he could use two swords easily.

Yugao performed her "Dance of the crescent moon" and "Hazy moonlight". Naruto learned this within a few moments.

"You are a very fast learner, Naruto, it took me years to learn this moves." Yugao complemented him.

"I had a great teacher." Naruto winked at her and pulled her close and started rubbing her boobs after a soft kiss.

"You didn't tell me why are we going to the village of Artisans." Yugao asked while moaning.

"I need a wielder who can forge swords by keeping their powers intact." Naruto informed.

"I don't have much left to teach you but I can help you with some secret information," Yugao said.

"Please, go ahead." Naruto planted a kiss on her neck.

"Infinite armor, Weakness less Soaring short swords, Garian Sword, and Fire Sword, this are the secret weapon of Takumi village and a group of four people protects it now and rumor has that, they will be trying to revive Seimei, their founder, among those four is their best wielder Kujaku. If you can attain all of them then your power will increase many times." Yugao spilled her secret information.

"This will be of great help, sensei, now let us head towards Takumi village." Saying that Naruto inserted his dick her again. Naruto released another load in her and they freshened up from the river flowing beside and headed towards their destination.

They infiltrated the Takumi village and they were looking for the celestial signs, according to Yugao, the celestials are so proud that they hang a celestial banner in front of their house. After searching thoroughly, they found the house almost in the middle of the village.

Naruto used his Transparent escape technique and told Yugao to climb on the roof and wait for his signal and Naruto her his swords. He didn't want to use it before final wielding. He entered the house and went in the middle. He saw four people using different weapons and training with them. Among them one caught his eye.

She was a fairly slender kunoichi who had fair skin, dark green hair that had two light yellow striped bangs in the front of her hair, light brown pupil-less eye irises, had light red lipstick on her lips, worn a light grey jacket that had a long white furry tuft around her neck, under this was a dark red sleeveless dress that exposes most of her top cleavage, had two dark brown belts wrapped around it one at the top of her waist and the other at the bottom, under that was a light brown sleeveless shirt that had covered her dark red sleeveless dress, a long light grey sleeveless leather glove on her right arm, a long light brown stocking that covered her left arm, which had a single pitch black leather glove covering her right hand, a white hidden artisans forehead protector that was wrapped up all around her forehead, wore light grey calf length high heel stocking sandals and she was carrying two swords. Her arrogance was the sign of her leadership.

Naruto planned to watch the training first to learn the use of this tools and worthiness of being stolen or obtained by Naruto as he already has three very powerful swords and chakra armor.

He saw a man controlling a lot of fire with his long black sword. He recognized that as the fire sword and the user as Hoki. Naruto figured it won't be tough to beat him.

Then he saw a man with a tiger faced armor blocking almost all the attacks. Naruto was amazed with its power and he wanted to take the infinite armor.

He marked another slightly shorter man to handle a sword with three prongs with were extendable and also releases dragon heads for attacks. He was also pleased with Ryugan using the Garian sword.

Finally, came the leader Kujaku. She was a long ranged Kunoichi. She used her Whirlwind wind slash and that was devastating. Naruto has to break her will and make her his personal wielder.

Naruto's clone made another and appeared in the middle of their practice session. Four celestials were surprised to see such a jutsu. Kujaku was the first one to talk.

"How dare you enter the celestial's house without permission?" Kujaku yelled.

"I have a proposal for you, you give me your weapons and your best wielder and I will let you live." Naruto smirked.

"I have a counter proposal, we kill you and you do not disturb us anymore." Kujaku came running after saying this.

Naruto knew this was coming so the another clone thrown twenty Hirashin Kunai around the place. The clone talking them used chakra chains to hold Kujaku. Her swords fallen down from her hands.

Hoki, Suiku and Rayugan tried to attack Naruto.

Naruto yelled, "Earth style: Earth flow river."

The ground underneath slid them over one another before they could even dispel a jutsu. Naruto used his Hiraishin to unarm them within a few seconds only and killed Hoki and Suiko using his "Takigakure Ryu: Mizikirino Yaiba."

Kujaku was astonished and her heart almost stopped from fear. He called upon Yugao o collet all the weapon and his clone was holding Rayugan. Kujaku was even exclaimed to see the stability of a clone. She had no idea the real Naruto was chilling in another village and writing a letter to his Hokage.

"You and I are gonna talk now." Naruto said to Kujaku.

"I will do anything, please do not kill him." Kujaku cried out.

Naruto nodded at the clone and he strike a blow on the boy and made him unconscious and stored him in a scroll.

He will be in my custody until satisfy me. Naruto nodded again to the clone. It collected all the weapons from Yugao and stored in another scroll then he bound Yugao. Yugao was astonished.

"Welcome to the Harem sensei." Naruto winked at Yugao and the clone headed towards Naruto's home taking Nude and bound Yugao.

While all of this was going on Kujaku was still bound by the chakra chains. Naruto pulled her down. She knew, she had no chance against this Ninja with her weapon, now that her weapon was also taken away she had no other option but to surrender.

"You have already taken our weapons and our dream to revive Seimei, what else do you want from us?" Kujaku asked.

"I know you are the best wielder in this village moreover in all countries, can you merge swords and armor that will have all their powers intact?" Naruto asked clearly.

"Yes, I can, after Seimei I am the only one who has attained this power, will it be all?" Kujaku was still in fear.

Naruto was happy that his mission was successful. He found his wielder. Now he wanted to play with her.

"It would be all if you had agreed to me before, now I demand your service for life with your skills and also with your body." Naruto declared.

Kujaku was surprised by his proposal. Naruto could see her dilemma I her face.

"You can deny if you want, I will kill that boy and cast a genjutsu on you using my Sharingan and my work will be achieved." Naruto explained and smirked.

Kujaku never felt so helpless in her life. Hey thought Seimei was strongest. He wouldn't sand a chance against this ninja. Though he looks like a young boy, his power and intelligence is extraordinary. He leaned to accept her fate as his slave to save a fellow ninja.

"I agree to your conditions, please leave Rayugan." Kujaku told.

"He will be safe, now you need to prove that you mean it, satisfy me with that body of your and before that pack all your wielding instrument for your new residence." Naruto ordered.

She gathered her instruments in front of Naruto and he could imagine that his wielding is perfect for this setups. Tsunami did a really good job in the architecture. He stored them in a sealing scroll.

"Let the show begin." Naruto declared.

Kujaku knew, there was no point being sad. So she decided go full on if it makes her future tolerable. She started stripping in front of Naruto and she could see Naruto's pant rising up slowly. After undressing herself she started kissing him. She broke the kiss and directed Naruto towards the bed.

The green-haired female walked over to Naruto and crawled on top of him.

He was staring as Kujaku blushed and pressed her breasts onto his face; the softness of them making him completely freeze. Kujaku then began to undo his dresses while still keeping her bosom on Naruto's face.

"Naruto-kun, once I have finished undoing the dresses, you may do whatever you please with me." Kujaku said and once she was done, she removed her bust from Naruto's face and slightly swayed over him with her body on all fours over him.

Naruto smiled and planted his palms on Kujaku's breasts. Though he couldn't even fit the mounds in his hands, he began caressing them and rubbed his thumbs on her sensitive nipples.

Kujaku still blushed at her breasts being groped and maintained her balance. Naruto pressed the mounds together and held them together, allowing him to flicker his tongue on her tits.

She moaned at this as he tasted both her nipples and sank his fingers into the softness of her breasts. Naruto listened to the small moans escaping Kujaku's breath and suckled her hardening nipples.

Kujaku watched as her breasts were bounced by Naruto and licked her erect tits. She looked back to see Naruto's erect length just underneath her entrance and noticed it didn't appear to be getting closer to her womanhood.

"Well, he seems to quiet and docile." Kujaku thought to herself before Naruto smirked and gripped her shoulders. He quickly pushed Kujaku onto her back and gripped her ankles her legs high in the air.

"Please don't hurt me, Naruto-kun." Kujaku said and Naruto, while still holding the woman's legs, moved forward; his erection hovering right above her womanhood. He began rubbing his length against her folds and clit.

She let small moans escape from her lips at how hard he felt and found herself getting wet at this. Naruto smiled and continued to rub his manhood on her entrance.

Kujaku closed her eyes at how hard Naruto felt and he growled in satisfaction since his length slightly felt the heat through her folds. Then, he closed her legs to enclose her thighs on his manhood and he moaned at his cock being surrounded by warm flesh.

He began to pound his erection through Kujaku's inner thighs with the underside of it still brushing against her folds and she bucked her hips with his assistance. Kujaku gripped the sheets and moaned as Naruto pounded his length through her inner thighs.

She kept her inner thighs together and Naruto wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping them on his member tightly. He enjoyed the feeling of how tight they felt closed together on him and slammed his manhood through her inner thighs.

Kujaku's breasts began to bob about and she moaned at how the underside of Naruto's growth rubbed against her folds. Naruto's thrusts were so much powerful as Kujaku could hear their flesh hitting and while she tried bucking her hips on her own, she discovered his speed outmatched her own.

Naruto held Kujaku's thighs tightly on his cock and he moaned while beginning to lick her calves. Kujaku gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned with Naruto. Her breasts jiggled and the hypnotic sight made Naruto lick his lips hungrily. He rammed his erection through Kujaku's thighs and it rubbing against both her clit and womanhood was helping her form an orgasm.

Naruto growled as he plunged his hardness through Kujaku's closed thighs and she helped pleasure him by bucking her hips. She watched as his member twitched and she figured it meant he was nearing a release of his own.

The male blonde smoothly licked the older woman's calves and she thought his tongue felt good. Kujaku held onto the bed sheets tightly as her body rocked in accordance with his thrusts and her breasts also followed the same rhythm of movement.

The underside of Naruto's hardness brushed itself on Kujaku's entrance and made the wetness inside her increase with each thrust. While Naruto licked Kujaku's calves, he noticed her heaving breasts and licked his lips hungrily for a moment at the sight.

Naruto's length pounded through Kujaku's thighs and her nipples grew hard from the strong impacts. She bit her lower lip at her sensitive tits turning hard and Naruto stopped licking the woman's calf to moan again at how good his member felt.

She dug her nails into the bed tightly and moaned with her breasts bouncing quickly. Naruto slammed his member's way through Kujaku's thighs as he gritted his teeth tightly and listened as she moaned just before reaching a climax; though not before Naruto's member twitched once more and came onto the underside of her breasts.

Kujaku panted while Naruto released her thighs and allowed them to be separated; her inner fluids trailing out of her aroused warmth. He placed his face over her breasts and began to brush his tongue on the mounds vigorously.

She placed one hand on the back of Naruto's head and smothered his face on her bosom. He cupped the breasts and held them together as he made her tits meet. The blonde man planted his lips into the mounds and suckled on both her erect buds. She whimpered at this as Naruto sank his fingers into the tender flesh and groped the orbs.

He then bit softly into Kujaku's breast and she let moans escape her lips before Naruto suddenly made his lower body hover over her ample chest. She understood and opened her mouth to allow Naruto's length inside it.

Naruto moaned at the warmth of Kujaku's mouth and before she could do anything else, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them together on his cock. Both moaned though Kujaku's was muffled and the sensation fueled Naruto as he began to thrust into the older woman's mouth.

She sucked on his length and began assisting Naruto massaging her ample breasts on it. Kujaku's mounds began jiggling together with Naruto's manhood between them and he kept pounding it through them to please himself.

Kujaku's tongue swirled on the head of Naruto's member and moaned at how well it she thought it tasted. Naruto's animalistic eyes gained a pleasured look in them as Kujaku's breasts smothered his length and she rubbed her hard nipples on the vein areas as well.

Naruto plunged his erection through Kujaku's bosom and she sucked it off the best she could with his high speed movements. The blondes both kneaded and caressed the large orbs of flesh that encased Naruto's manhood.

He pummeled his erection through the ample valley of flesh and rubbed his thumbs on the erect buds. Kujaku let out a muffled moan as her tongue soaked the head of Naruto's dick and she felt herself getting wet again.

The kuniochi's tongue swirled around the top of the stiff member that thrust into her mouth and she covered the top of it in saliva. While both Naruto and Kujaku worked her breasts on the cock, the former mainly played with them by sinking his fingers into them to grope them.

He doing so only built Kujaku's arousal to higher levels and her muffled moans were music to his ears. She blushed at this and continued to massage her large bust on Naruto's length. Her mouth engulfed the head of Naruto's stiffness and her tongue succeeded in covering it in saliva. Suddenly before Kujaku could even predict anything, Naruto moaned as he unleashed his semen into her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise at how strong the impact of it hitting her tongue felt.

"It's so hot!" Kujaku thought in regards to the semen as Naruto slowly pulled his still-harden manhood out of her mouth and she managed to swallow most of it. Just after she was done Naruto placed himself on top of Kujaku and entered his length into her body.

Kujaku moaned loudly and Naruto began pounding himself into her pussy. A smile spread on Naruto's lips as he could tell Kujaku was a virgin since her womanhood was quite tight and she whimpered at his strength.

Naruto's wild speed sent his length pummeling into Kujaku's inner walls and she began to buck her hips. Kujaku folded her arms behind her head and moaned as her breasts started heaving repeatedly.

Naruto growled lustfully as his hips charged forward and crashed his cock into her pussy. He planted his palms on her breasts and squeezed the areas his hands were on.

Kujaku bucked her hips and Naruto drove his erection into her inner caverns. She moaned at her sensitive breasts being squeezed and the blush she carried remained constant.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun!" Kujaku moaned to Naruto about his inhumane speed and the only response she got from him was a lustful lick to the neck. Naruto's hips flew forth and rammed his manhood into Kujaku's innards.

Kujaku kept her arms folded and moaned while Naruto groped her breasts. He did something unexpected by sending his lips crashing into Kujaku's and she moaned as he kissed her. Thanks to the heavy amount of lust, she felt, Kujaku's tongue instantly met Naruto's and both respectively did battle. Wild cerulean eyes met peaceful blue ones as the pair kissed lustfully and Naruto started pressing his thumbs on her tits.

Naruto and Kujaku moved their hips together so well that the sounds of their flesh smacking against each other was heard. The pair moaned together and Kujaku's breasts heaved about in Naruto's hold.

He kept his palms on the kuniochi's bouncing mounds and made his fingers massage the large orbs of flesh. Kujaku bucked her hips and Naruto separated their lips; only for their tongues to slide out of their mouths.

Their tongues started licking each other's tongues and Kujaku closed her eyes in a pleasured bliss. Naruto licked Kujaku's tongue as he rutted his hips forth and pressed the mounds together.

He held them like so and made them jiggle together in the process. His thumbs circled the aroused buds and buried his fingers in the large bosom. Thanks to the movement of Kujaku's hips, her warmth grinded Naruto's member that pounded into her core and he kneaded the mounds. Naruto and Kujaku covered each other's respective tongues with saliva and panted with lust in their breath.

Kujaku's walls began to wrap around Naruto's charging length and it was made clear that one of them was about to release; with the male blonde having the most potential to do so first thanks to his inhuman speed.

The curvaceous woman unfolded her arms and wrapped them around Naruto's back in order to hold him close while they separated tongues. She kept her eyes closed as she bucked her hips and Naruto rammed his cock into her innards with his superior hip movement.

Naruto lowered his head and started licking Kujaku's throat as he thrust his hips forward. The young man moaned as his member spasmed inside of her womanhood and his cum filled the inner tunnels of flesh.

A lust-filled smile appeared on Kujaku's face as Naruto unleashed himself inside her. Naruto pulled his length out of Kujaku and she looked to see his cock was still hard.

Wasting no time, Naruto lie on his back and gripped Kujaku's wrists as he pulled her onto his member. She moaned as Naruto began pummeling into her warmth and she rode him while placing her hands on his chest to balance.

Naruto made another clone at that moment which Kujaku didn't notice. I came onto Kujaku from the back and inserted his to her ass slowly. She was feeling immense pain but after sometime it turned to pleasure.

Her breasts began to bounce as Naruto pounded his cock into her pussy and ass and he moaned at how good Kujaku felt on the inside. Though she couldn't keep up with Naruto's movement, she did her best to roll her hips and make her womanhood grind the erection inside her walls.

This made her plump ass hit Naruto's crotch and he released her wrists to cup what he could of her breasts. He pressed his hands into them and caressed them; his fingers saving the feeling of the soft mounds as they jiggled in his hold.

Kujaku's face grew redder with lust as Naruto did vast thrusts into her core and squeezed her breasts. He sank his fingers into the mounds and the pupils of his animalistic eyes watched intently as the orbs of flesh bounced.

As hypnotic as the sight was, Naruto did not let up on making his erection collide into Kujaku and she moaned at his hard cock pounding into her core and ass. He thrust deeply into her inside and she blushed at how swollen his manhood was inside of her.

Naruto released Kujaku's breasts and he placed his hand on her back. He then made Kujaku fall on all fours and gripped her ass.

He held onto her ass as he rammed his length into her warm and tight innards and the clone held her boobs from behind while ramming her ass and she balanced her body on fours. She noticed Naruto watching her large breasts jiggle over his face and he moved his head closer to her bosom.

The blue-eyed young man took one hand off Kujaku's rear and pressed it into her left breast. He then pressed his lips on the other mound and began suckling her nipple.

Kujaku whimpered as Naruto suckled her aroused, sensitive bud and he sank his fingers into her ass. He brushed his tongue on the orb of flesh and flickered her tit with his teeth before softly biting into it.

The blushing kuniochi gripped the bed sheets tightly and moaned as her womanhood wrapped around Naruto's length in just a second before he came as well; his seed going into her womb and ass. He dispelled the clone.

The impact of Naruto's cum made Kujaku's face form into true pleasure as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to emphasize how pleased she was. Kujaku lifted herself off Naruto and trickled her finger underneath his chin seductively.

"Well, Naruto-kun, you want more, right?" Kujaku asked and he tilted his head to the side in an animal-like-fashion; seemingly understanding her. Knowing he understood her, she turned around in a direction that faced the other side and Naruto licked his lips at the sight of her ass.

He immediately gripped her waist and slid his erection back into her moist pussy. A pleasured look appeared on the blonde face as Naruto reprised his role of heavy thrusts that rumbled Kujaku's inner walls and she kept that pleasured smile on her face.

Her breasts swayed with each thrust he did and she felt Naruto lean forward. His chest touched her back and Kujaku turned her head only to have the blonde male made their lips meet.

Their tongues instantly entered each other's mouth and Naruto sank his fingers into her bouncing assets to play with them once again. Naruto and Kujaku's tongue clashed wildly in each other's mouths as he rubbed the globes of flesh together.

He began to twist Kujaku's nipples and his crotch smacked into her rear. Naruto kissed Kujaku and she moaned into his mouth while she marveled at how he groped her so well.

Naruto rutted his hips forth and Kujaku stared into his eyes longingly; there was something about the inhuman look that attracted her attention. The pair reared up together and were on their knees.

Naruto still groped Kujaku's breasts and fondled them to make her innards tighten around his raging member. Kujaku moaned a final time as Naruto came into her and they separated lips to catch their breaths before the blonde male gripped her ass to bring her closer to him to spank for a bit.

While Kujaku was tired as hell on the bed, Naruto woke up and bound her. Naruto ordered specifically to complete the mission within night. Naruto dressed up and took the kuniochi and headed towards Naruto's home.

All the teams reached Naruto's home "The Jungle Beast". Previous women were already in the dark room. There was Mito Uzumaki, Mikoto Uchina, Kaguya Namikaze, Ayame, Kyoki, Fubuki, Tsunami, Haku, Anko and Kurenai and Ena.

The three teams brought Izumi Uchina, Hisame, Yugao Uzuki and Kujaku. Naruto ordered everyone to bound in the dark room except Kujaku.

Naruto gave Kujaku a time of one hour to complete the installation of the Wielding room. Naruto was happy that he had all the requirements fulfilled for the ultimate susano's. He was thinking if the female kunoichi's leave their ninja duties then it will be harmful for the village.

So he wrote a letter to Hiruzen to setup a meeting. Naruto dispelled all his clones. And then he opened his book.

 **[Naruto's stat will be given on the next chapter, the next chapter will be a very interesting and different one. so stay tuned and leave review about your suggestions. ]**


	18. Preparation of chunin exam : part 5

**[This chapter is a bit dark, i tried something different, please let me know how do you like it.]**

 **[In this part of the series i would like to thannk NARUHINA123 for his continuous support for me. Thank you man ]**

Naruto opened his book and he knew a lot of congratulations are in order. Naruto was quite chilled about everything now. With four days left in his hand he has collected all the ingredients for susano's as Mikoto said. He looked at his book.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH IZUMI UCHINA. +300 POINTS ENDURANCE +20 STAMINA +20 LUCK +20 FIRE ELEMNTAL MANIPULATION +10

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HISAME. +250 POINTS INTELLIGENCE +30 ACROBAICS +20 WATER ELEMENTAL MANIPULATION +10

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YUGAO UZUKI. +250 POINTS SPEED +20 CHAKRA CONTROL +20 KENJUTSU +30 CHAKRA SENSORY +100

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KUJAKU. +200 POINTS CHAKRA LEVEL +20 COURAGE +20 REFLEXES +20 LEADERSHIP +20 KENJUTSU +30 WIND ELEMENTAL MANIPULATION +10

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE COLLECTED FIRE SWORD, WEAKNESSLESS SWORING SHORT SWORD, GARIAN SWORD AND INFINITE ARMOR. +300 POINTS LIGHTNING ELEMENTAL MANIPULATION +10 HEALING FACTOR +10

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD DRUNK THE HERO'S WATER. +350 POINTS CHAKRA LEVEL +50 CHAKRA CONTROL +10

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE OBTAINED ETERNAL MAYENGOKO SHARINGAN. +300 POINTS DOUJUTSU +100 POINTS.

He turned over the first page and Naruto leveled up to level 15. Level prizes will be given when he reach level 18. He turned over the page.

Naruto Stats:

Acrobatics: 120

Chakra Control: 160

Chakra Levels: 180

Chakra sensor: 100

Endurance: 120

Intelligence: 130

Luck: 120

Reflexes: 120

Speed: 140

Stamina: 140

Strength: 150

Knowledge: 150

Courage: 120

Sex Appeal: 220

Scientist: 100

Wealth: 50

Politics: 100

Leadership: 120

He turned over to skill page.

Skills:

Archery: 50 points.

Bojutsu: 200 Points.

Dojutsu: 100 points

Earth Elemental manipulation: 110 points.

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 120 points.

Genjutsu: 150 points.

Kenjutsu: 160 points.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 120 points.

Lying: 50 points.

Tracking:100

Medical Jutsu: 50 points.

Ninja Master: 200 points.

Ninjutsu: 150 points.

Sealing: 50 points.

Senjutsu: 00 points.

Sexual Aura: 220 points.

Taijutsu: 150 points.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 120 points.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 120 points.

Healing Factor: 60 points.

Massaging: 50 points.

Stealth: 75 points.

Summoning: 100 points

Crafting: 50 points.

Haggling: 50 points.

Knife Fighting: 50 points.

Pick Pocketing: 50 points.

Cooking: 50 Points.

Forging: 50 Points.

Medicine Making: 50 Points.

Throwing: 50 points.

Trap Making: 50.

He turned over the page to see the achievements.

Achievements:

· Lost Virginity.

· Became Shinobi.

· Has sex with a kunoichi.

· Has chakra armor and rainbow chakra.

· Had group sex.

· Has Chkara chains.

· Has Sharingan,

· Has Hirashinin.

· Has summoning contract with Ena.

· Has eternal Mayengoko Sharingan.

· Has collected weapons of Seimei.

· Has susano's.

He turned over and saw the weapons page.

Weapons

Ninja start and kunai.

Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

White fang of Sakumu Hatake.

Kusanagi of Uchina clan.

Garian sword. (Rayugan).

Weaklnessless short sword (Kujaku).

Fire sword (Hoki).

He turned over to the collection page.

Collections:

Chakra armor (perfect user).

Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

White fang of Sakumu Hatake.

Kusanagi off Uchina clan.

Garian sword. (Rayugan).

Weaklnessless short sword (Kujaku).

Fire sword (Hoki).

Infinite armor (Seimei).

He turned over again to see the perks page.

Perks:

Lord of Harem (Naruto can start a harem now and include girls in his Harem).

Food Freak, requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

Rainbow man (Can gain kekkai genkai); requirements: have sex with Kyoki at the platform

Chakra man (Can use the chakra armor regularly); requirements: have sex with Fubuki, collect chakra armor.

Hyoton (Ice element): Haku's demonic crystal mirror technique included.

Silent killer: requirements (Have sex with Haku, Defeat Zabuza); Hidden mist jutsu available

Sharingan: Have sex with Mikoto Uchina.

Hirashinin level 1: Have sex with Kaguya Namikaze.

Enma recruit: Be the pupil of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Chakra chains: Have sex with a Uzumaki girl.

Jinton (quick style): (have sex with Namikaze); Extreme Speed n Taijutsu and can gain hirashinin.

Snake style Taijutsu: Have sex with Anko Mitarashi.

Mayengoko Sharingan: Use Sharingan in battle and kill,

Eternal Mayengoko Sharingan (Locked): Bit one Sharingan user.

Rinnegan (Locked).

Hirashinin Level 2 (Locked).

Ultimate Enma: (obtained): Have sex with Ena.

Ultimate Susano's: Unlocked but unattained. (5 days left).

The Hero: Drink hero's water.

Weapon man: Collect Seimei's weapon set.

He turned over to the trophy page last.

Trophy:

Lady Killer: Had first sex; 200 points; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

Princess Hunter: Had sex with a princess; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

Bronze Harem: Started Harem and had sex with three women; sex appeal (+20 points), Sexual Aura (+20 points)

Chakra Boy: Can use chakra armor. (Chakra: +20 points, Chakra control: +20 points, strength: +20 points, speed: +20 points).

Rainbow boy: Have rainbow chakra (luck, courage, endurance, intelligence +20 points).

Bronze Harem 2: You had sex with Five woman. +100 points

Anal Fetish: Had anal sex. +100 points.

Shadow Fetish: Had sex using Shadow clone. +200 points.

Shinobi swords of mist 1: Collected one of seven swords of Shinobi swordsman of Mist. +100 points.

Bloodline addition: Obtained first kekkai genkai. +200 points.

Banger (had group sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Leader (had sex with clan leader); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Clone master (use more than twenty clones in sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Silver Harem 1 (has sex with ten women) Sexual aura +50 sex appeal +50.

Silver Harem 2 (has sex with 15 women) sexual aura +20 sex appeal +20.

Weapon god (Collect Seimei weapon set) Stamina +20 Speed +20

Hero Ninja (Drin hero's water) Chakra level +10 Chakra control +30

Naruto had 500 points in his hand. He decided to deposit it for now. He was happy watching his own progress. Now he needed to bring order in his house. All fifteen woman were bound in the dark room where he casted his genjutsu, Infinite Darkness. Naruto would torcher the world out of them today. And then he will complete his Ultimate susano's ritual.

Naruto's clones were studying the hidden books and scrolls of Uchina, Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. He dispelled them too as they were finished. He also dispelled the research team. Overall Naruto was saving all his energy for the upcoming ritual. He sealed the house strongly so that no intruder can invade.

Naruto entered the dark room and dispelled the genjutsu. All fifteen of them were bound in the same position and they were positioned in such a way that they make a circle. Their legs were spread 180 degree and they were hanged from the ceiling and their hands were bound behind their back and that were also hanged from the ceiling. All their hairs were pony-tailed and hanged from ceiling. Their mouth was also gagged so that no one can talk. Their eyes were full of fear both old and new.

Their fear increased seeing the whole lot in the same position. Naruto created fifteen clone and all picked up narrow sticks by Naruto's order. Naruto ordered them to open the gags. The woman's started crying at that instant without even knowing their fault.

"Forgive me Naruto-kun" Mito said.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Naruto-kun" Mikoto said.

"I was the good the whole time Naruto-kun." Kaguya said.

"I will make you better food, Naruto-kun." Ayame said.

"Why am I here, Naruto-kun?" Yugao said.

And so on. Naruto ordered his clones to follow him. Naruto threw a severe blow on Kyoki's ass and clones followed. Naruto was circling around them by giving on blow on each one's ass. The room was full of screams as each one of them was struck with fifteen severe hits.

"What do you think of me you sluts? Am I here to resolve your quarrels? Naruto shouted at them.

Naruto could see a fear in their eyes but when they look at each other it becomes a look of hatred. Naruto was quite annoyed with that look. He kept on another circle of beating on them. Their legs were already sore due to hanging and they couldn't move their head due to the bondage.

"will I see it again?" Naruto shouted.

Their faces were red from pain. They started blaming each other. Suddenly the whole place became crowded. Naruto was raging with anger. Naruto thought of another way. Naruto gagged their mouth again and created another set of clones.

The women were used to taking Naruto both in ass and pussy together so it was not a big deal but Naruto created another set of clones. The fear came back in their faces. One set penetrated all their asses. Naruto didn't spare a second, went all the way in. It was brutal for them. Another clone inserted its dick to the pussy. Double penetration was no matter for them.

Naruto tried something for the first time. TRIPLE PENETRATION, none of them experienced two dicks together in their pussy, it was a whole level of pain for them. Naruto saw the look of submission in them. Naruto was nowhere near finishing. He made another four set of clones. Two of them started fucking their legs and anther went to back to fuck their bound hands. The other clone started smacking their busts.

It was disastrous for the women. They couldn't even scream as they were deepthroated with gags. What they could only do was to see the sufferings of other woman and feel condescension. They had only two thoughts in their minds at that moment. The helplessness of their whole lot and the submission to Naruto.

Naruto was going all in on them. He filled their holes with cum one time. They were a little bit happy that they didn't had to take two dicks in the ass. Naruto smirked as if he read their thoughts. Naruto started again, TRIPLE PENETRATION, this time two in the ass. Their eyes were about to come out their eye cage. It was more brutal then the previous time. Naruto was playing with the boobs and ass in the previous triple penetration. Now both clones in the ass were spanking with every single stroke.

Their boobs were whipped with a short whip. Even their navels were finger fucked. They were even hanged on this. They couldn't even faint due to the pain. Their eyes were filled with tears. Naruto was stroking hard in them. Naruto released another load in their holes.

"How do you feel, you bitches?" Want some more? Naruto yelled again.

For the first time Naruto cut of the rope hanging their pony tails. Their body became parallel to the floor now hanging on their hands and legs. It was not possible to fuck their hands anymore. They replaced the gag with their long and thick cock. Triple penetration started again with same previous arrangements with two cocks in the pussy again.

Naruto was fucking them for almost five hours by reversing various positions. Their body was filled with cum. Pussy, stomach and ass was full of them too. Naruto felt it was enough to tame them. He could see the sympathy growing for each other and when they looked at Naruto the absolute obedience was in their eyes. They didn't have energy to talk. Naruto wanted to make sure this sympathy was permanent.

Naruto cut off all their bondage to bind them in a new one. He tied the ropes tight round their necks, looped under their cunts and round to their wrists at the back and gagged them again. He dispelled all his clone.

"I am going out for an hour, you can't remove this bondage by yourselves. I want to se how good you work together. From today, no one is allowed to wear any clothes, you will be my fuck-slaves until you prove to me that you can all live together like sisters and serve my ultimate authority. This will be the proof of your slavery." Naruto announced.

You put a huge but plug with a ponytail on their asses as they look like dogs when thy are on Four. Naruto freshened up and went out to meeting with Hokage.

#HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Come in, Naruto, I have urgent matters to discuss with you." Hokage said.

"That's why I am here, grandpa, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Some of the Kunoichi's are retiring but they are very crucial to Konoha, I.." Hokage was talking.

"I already planned that out, you can hire them from me with a price when you need them." Naruto replied before letting him finish.

"That will increase the cost Naruto, how can you demand that?" Hokage was angry.

"At least they will be coming, Grandpa." Naruto said.

Hiruzen saw no new ways. He himself only knew the secrets hidden in his house can start a riot in Konoha. So, decided not to argue anymore.

"Okay, one more thing Naruto, you are way more powerful than you should be in this age, I don't know how you getting all these kekkai genkai, but do not expose this huge power in front of other villages in chunin exam, they will grow suspicious." Hiruzen explained.

"What am I supposed to do then, Hide my powers?" Naruto almost yelled.

"Be rational Naruto, show as much you need to win, but avoid kekkai genkai like Sharingan at the early stage." Hiruzen told him calmly.

"I will try my level best to keep your word." Naruto stood up to leave.

"and try not to kill anyone." Hiruzen laughed. Naruto responded with smile and headed back to home.

#NARUTO'S HOUSE

All the girls were on the floor helplessly, looking at each other and crying. They couldn't even talk to each other due to gag. Their all body was sore from all that fucking and beating. An idea popped up in Mito's mind. She used her chakra chains with huge difficulty to pull Mikoto towards her in such a way that Mikoto's hand reaches her gag belt and her chakra was over and chakra chains was gone. That was enough for Mikoto too understand her action.

She unhooked Mito's gag with huge difficulty as she couldn't see anything and her body was sicky with cum. She took out gag too. Mito had a sigh of relief but Mikoto had to struggle a lot as with her every movement the rope was scratching her cunt.

"My sisters, I am sorry for everything I did, I believe our only way to is live together, I have an idea how to get out this bond, first we need to get of these gags so that we can communicate. I will undo one and then let's replicate the process." Mito explained in a loving voice.

He reached Mikoto's neck by digesting the scratch of the rope. She saw the belt was too sticky to pen with the mouth. So, she started licking the cum on her neck and throat to clear the cum. It was arousing for both of them but the downside was the scratch of the rope. When belt was cleared Mito unhooked the gag. Mikoto planted a soft kiss on Mito's lips in gratitude.

Mito headed to Kaguya and Mikoto to Yugao, then Mito went to Fubuki, Yugao went to Kyoki, Mikoto went to Tsunami and Kaguya went to Ena. Scenario was almost same like Mito and Mikoto. They had licked their partners neck. Again, Mito went to Anko, Mikoto went to Kurenai, Fubuki went to Kujaku, Ena went to Izumi, Tsunami went to Ayame, Kyoki went to Hisame and Kaguya went to Haku.

The scenario was really hot, girls licking cum from each other's neck. Then they started to unhook the rope using their teeth. Once their hands were freed, they got out of bondage. Their boobs and ass were covered with cum so notice any marks but the scratches of rope were clearly visible on their pussies. Kyoki sat down in front of Anko and started licking her pussy and surrounding areas to comfort her pain.

Then it became like a chain. Kyoki to Anko, Kaguya to Kyoki, Haku to Kaguya, Yugao to Haku, Izumi to Yugao, Mikoto to Izumi, Kujaku to Mikoto, Fubuki to Kujaku, Ayame to Fubuki, Tsunami to Ayame, Ena to Tsunami, Kurenai to Tsunami, Mito to Kurenai and finally Anko to Kurenai. It became like a cycle. It didn't end at licking the pussy rather they licked each other clean so that their saliva comforts others cut from the beatings and bondages.

After a long session of sucking all of them moved to the Bathroom area. They cleaned each other off and occasionally kissing each other. After that all of them ate food together. Then they went into the pool together. Only one mark was still in their body from that long submission session was the pony tailed but plug.

Naruto entered the house at that moment. He got out of his cloths to get swim before rest. So, he entered the swimming pool area and he was surprised and happy too. When the girls saw him, all the girls got out of the pool and started doggy walking aiming at Naruto. It was looking like fifteen dogs with breast and ass coming towards him. He got hard from it. All the girl came clos to him and put a gentle kiss on his dick.

"Please forgive us, Naruto-kun, we will live together happily and follow your commands, don't make us your slaves." They pleaded to Naruto.

"Okay, don't make me angry again, we have very important work tomorrow, its midnight, let's take goodnights sleep." Naruto allowed them to pull of the butt plug. They gifted Naruto with lovely blowjob to get off his hard on and they all embraced Naruto and went to sleep. Naruto sleeping like a bay after al that work among the sea of boobs.

Naruto woke up early in the next morning and waked others up also. All of them freshened up and had their breakfast together. Naruto opened the scroll with all of them sitting in front of him. It was a huge seal like a triangle where twelve girls will be at the base, then two uchina girls in the middle and at the top of triangle would be an elvish girl. Cum juice and blood both will be necessary for the completion of the ritual. The user has to maintain a lot of clones and at the last climaxes all the clones should go to the climax at the same time.

Naruto was quite shocked by this scroll. It was a very difficult job. It also says, for twelve girls on the base one light circle will pop up before anyone is allowed to go the final climax. For that Three clones have to fuck every girl in mouth, ass, pussy, one has to get hand job and one has to fuck her boobs continuously for ten hours.

Th rules for two Uchina girls are different too. They have to dominated to the fullest. The conditions to fuck them are, Triple penetration with two in the pussy, two having hand jobs with two hands, One fucking the boobs, One fucking her mouth and finally two fucking her leg fingers for ten straight hours but clone switching is allowed.

Finally, everything was same from the elvish girl except that the triple penetration will be with two in the ass for five hours then two in the pussy for five hours, but quadruple penetration for ten hours is for the best result.

First, the circle has to be drawn with their blood and the original one has to fuck the elvish girl. When all the circle will be complete then dispelling all the clone except one for each girl and then they have to reach the climax together and the user will achieve the Ultimate Susano's.

All the girls became afraid of this ritual. Naruto gave them one hour to rest and mentally prepare themselves, by then he strengthens the seal around the house and he himself took rest after eating some food. He will need unimaginable stamina and chakra for this. Without hero's water it would be impossible for him.

The time has come. Naruto was undressed by all the girls. Naruto escorted every single girl to their positions and place them there with a kiss. He completed the seal drawing beforehand. Naruto Created required number clones (He decided to go for quadruple penetration: Two in pussy+ Two in the ass) and gave them individual instructions. All of them took place, then all the girls cut their hand a little and drawn a circle around them.

All clones touched the girl's pussy, ass or boobs with both their hands and girls started their hand signs and original Naruto put on his Uzumaki special mask collected from Uzumaki library according to the scroll. They Started their Hand signs: Dragon, Rat, Ox, Rat, Monkey, Horse, Dragon, Hare, Tiger, Serpent.

A white light emerged in the room and a case of seal was made. A countdown of two minutes started. All clone kissed deeply to all the girls and took their positions. Without Naruto's high Acrobatics, it was impossible to create such positions. The Ten hour begun after that and the seal was full of scream and moan.

#AFTER TEN HOURS

Naruto completed all rituals, now he and all fourteen clones was fucking all fifteen girls in the same rhythm as it was instructed to reach the climax at the same time. Naruto was stroking very hard and he was also near his climax. Naruto it was coming. Before starting the ritual, he got a tip scroll from the book about all the susano's possible (All the susano will be here and every one will complete irrespective of its user completed it or not).

Naruro reached his climax. His eyes became dark from the pleasure. After ten hours of sex he was truly tired. When his visions almost blacked out from the pleasure, he saw eight susano's primary ribcage form and suddenly all the exhaust was gone.

He saw a reddish orange ribcage (Itachi), Violet color ribcage (Sasuke), Dark blue ribcage (Madara), purple color ribcage (Indra), Green ribcage (Shisui), Light blue ribcage (Kakashi/Obito), Sky blue ribcage (Hagoromo) and a black color ribcage (Naruto).

Naruto learned from the scroll that only seven type of susano exist, so he understood the black one is his own one and his canvas for designing his own Susano. His black ribcage had seven bones, so decided to put one bone from each suusano's. This was only a protective stage. It protects the original body from any physical attacks and many ninjutsu. The level of protection increases with practice.

And the very first one complete and then it despaired and seven colored half bodied skeleton appeared. But then one full bodied humanoid also appeared. (Madara). He desided to keep it legs as it is then giving the rib area the green color, reddish orange color skull. Upper part of right hand became light blue and lower part of right hand became violet color as well as the upper part of left hand was sky blue color and lower part being purple color.

Which took in the part from all seven making it the strongest one. This stage was actually the extension of user's will. It can protect the user and also hold and attack the enemies. It can also multiply in number according to the will of user (Madara).

This disappeared after completion. Now came the next part, The Yamabushi stage. This Stage had some weapons as well as cloaks. Reddish orange one had Blade of Totsuka and the Yata mirror, Violet one had a bow, Dark blue one was having a tiger seal formed, Purple wasn't having any special attribute, the green one was having a flame vortex in its chest, the light blue and sky-blue ones didn't have any special attribute. Everyone's body was covered with their own colored cloak.

Naruto decided to make the cloak having a ray of every colors which made it very colorful. He gave the green flame vortex for the chest and designed the sword and the Bow to be hanged in his back. Over them the Yata mirror was hanged. The combination of blade, bow and shield resembles the warriors of ancient times. The hand was making tiger seal.

The Yamabushi stage that Naruto designed was very powerful. The susano could use ninjutsu because of the tiger seal. The Yata mirror was endowed by all nature transformations and can negate any physical attacks. Bow could fire any nature transformed arrow including the manipulation using the flame vortex in its chest. The sword of Totsuka was stored in gourd and it could seal anything it pierces in genjutsu of "world of drunken dreams". Naruto was happy with this formation.

Then came the final "Perfect Susano's". All Seven appeared it a very strong shape. Naruto became confused how to arrange this one. The reddish one didn't have new attributes except Yasaka Magatam (Eight slopes curved jewel) for long range attacks. The violet one had a pair of Katana and Two strong wings which can reflect the light of infinite Tsukuyomi, the dark blue one had Katana and it was able to throw the blades, Purple one had the sword of Kusanagi, Green one had a drill sword which can manipulate flame vortex, The light blue one's special attributes was the Kamui Shuriken and the sky blue one was larger than any other and also had the sword of Kusanagi which can cut though the tailed beast bomb of ten-tails. Naruto had no idea about the beast bomb but he thought of it as a very great attack.

Naruto started designing his own one. He chose the size of sky blue one, He chose Katana two be his swords but added the attributes of Kusanagi with them. These two were hanged at the back in a cross shape and the sword of Totsuka was hanged in the middle straightly. He hanged the drill sword in his waist and the Kamui Shuriken bag on the other side. He allowed the Yata mirror in the left hand but allowed it to be hanged on the back while using bow or pair of Katana. The right hand was holding the Bow and allowed it to be hanged in the back while using the swords. And matched the color like the humanoid form.

Finally, Naruto added the special attribute to his eternal Mayengoko Sharingan and all forms of Susano's. He added Amaterasu (Itachi), Chidori blades (Sasuke's Susano), Kotoamatsukami (Shisui). The power of Kotoamatsukami was limited though as it could be used by Naruto only once in a month. It can increase his increase of power.

The voice of the book started talking after all these. It was the instructions about the Ultimate Susano's.

"congratulations kid, you have obtained the ultimate Susano's, but you can now only obtain the ribcage structure, you have to work hard for the next levels, the requirements will appear on the book, there will be additional uses of susano's which you will come to know at times for example using it as a armor of tailed beasts. Good luck using Susano's." The voice ended.

The came back to the real world and the exhaustion came back. He was stroking hard here while he was designing his susano's. All Narutos reached their climax and filled the pussies of the women with their cum. All the woman became unconscious and the clones started to pop out. The immense pleasure and exhaustion also hit Naruto. He also lost his senses and blacked out for the first time after becoming a genin.

His preparation for chunin exam almost complete except the forging of his own sword.


	19. The Chunin Exam: Prequel

**[The co-author of this chapter Naruhina123, Thank you so much for your help.]**

 **[Hope you guys enjoy it, please leave a review]**

Naruto woke up after hours of sleep. The Ultimate Susano's ritual was very Tiring for everyone of them. After finishing the ritual Naruto allowed everyone to rest for one whole day without any responsibilities. It was harder on Ayame, Tsunami and Kyoki as they were not Kunoichi's. However, he sent his instructions for wielding his sword and armor.

Naruto already had Chakra armor and he gained infinite armor from village of artisans. The chakra armor enhances the chakra of the user as well as invisible and infinite armor protects the user from almost every attack. Combining these two powers the armor was very suitable for Naruto. He won't be using any kekkai genkai in the exam so he needed a defense like that.

Next was his sword. Naruto wanted a double katana to be his weapon. It was consisted of all the swords he collected. Thus, it was very powerful one. It could reform itself from enemies' blood like Kubikiribocho, It leaves a white trail of chakra like white fang, it can cut through any material like Kusanagi, it cold control fire like Hoki's fire sword, It could extend and can turn into dragon heads to attack like the Garian sword and can unleash wind style attack like Kujaku's sword.

Kujaku delivered both the armor and sword set to bed while he was asleep. Suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"I think I did I punished them too much." Naruto thought.

"Now I have to comfort them." Naruto is thoughtful after hearing that, so he decides to go into the village to buys gifts. As he makes his way, he catches sight of a group ninjas, who are ogling something in the jewelry store. The group leaves and Naruto decide to go and see what they were ogling, it is a very beautifully crafted locket; it has a silver double rope chain, it has a lobster clasp, the locket itself is a golden heart used for holding pictures. They were right in the price it was 250'000 ryo highly expensive for the average civilian, but for Shinobi like Naruto who has completed a number of high-ranking missions it was affordable, so Naruto enters the shop and buys fifteen lockets.

Naruto's Home,

Ayame Room

"Hiya Ayame-Ne-Chan." Naruto says with his trademark foxy grin.

"Oh hello Naruto-Kun the usual?" Ayame who just took a rest after Ritual.

"I wanted to give you this." Naruto says blushing.

Ayame blushes at this never expecting Naruto to hand her a gift. She unwraps the box and gasps.

"I thought. It looks beautiful on you." Naruto says.

"Your welcome Ayame-Ne-Chan." Naruto says.

"Will you put it on me?" Ayame asks.

Naruto nods and puts the necklace on Ayame, as he does, they lock eyes and Ayame can't help but be mesmerized by his eyes. " They're beautiful like sapphires. Ayame thinks to herself.

"Ayame-Chan." Naruto says breaking the silence.

"Yes." Ayame replies.

"Well ever since we were kids you've always treated me with kindness, even though you knew what I contained, and though I chased after Sakura

Ayame went up to Naruto and kissed him deeply. Naruto lifted Ayame up as she wrapped her legs around him. Naruto pushed Ayame up against the wall, kissing her deeper and more hungrily. She was already nude as Naruto ordered no clothes in home.

"Whoa..." Naruto breathes. Ayame blushed as Naruto stared at her breasts. Naruto then went up and began sucking on her left breast, as he fondled her right.

"Ohh..." Ayame moaned. Naruto sucked on her left breasts as he pinched the other softly. He then switched between them. Ayame moaned out, which Naruto smirked to. He then stopped and dropped to his knees. Naruto then licked her womanhood, which caused Ayame to shiver. Naruto then inserted his tongue, as Ayame began thrusting into his face. Naruto ate Ayame out till she cum onto his face.

"Wow...sweet." Naruto compliments. Ayame blushed deeply, as Naruto stood up. Ayame began undressing Naruto by removing his jacket and shirt. She tossed them on the floors. She then knelt down to take off his pants. After she did this, she went to remove his boxers as his manhood shot out. Ayame looked surprised that Naruto was so big. Naruto grinned as Ayame admired his lower part.

She licked the tip as Naruto moaned lightly. She then took him into her mouth, and began sucking him.

"Ahh...Ayame..." Ayame began started out at a slow pace, then she put more of him into her mouth. Naruto moaned out as Ayame pleasured him. Ayame then deep-throated him all the way. This caused Naruto to lose it, and released down her throat. Ayame gagged, but swallowed it all. But what she didn't expect was Naruto to release so much in one go. She then pulled away, and smiled up at Naruto. Naruto grinned back at her, as he helped her back up. Then Naruto turned her around.

"Bend over for me..." Naruto whispers in Ayame's ear. Ayame obliged, and bent over. Naruto then placed his manhood at her entrance, and slowly entered her. Ayame gasped. She knew he was big, but she didn't think he could fill her up so easily. Naruto then began thrusting at a slow pace. Ayame moaned lightly which turned Naruto on, and he began thrusting faster.

"Ahhh...Naruto..." Ayame moans out. Naruto went faster and harder as he gripped Ayame's breasts. Ayame moaned out again as Naruto went deeper inside her. Naruto pinched Ayame's nipples, causing them to stand at attention. Ayame screamed from intense pleasure as her body shook from the massive orgasm she had. Naruto thrusted into her five more times before he released within her.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ayame's knees gave way as Naruto caught her before she fell.

"That was amazing...huf...huf..." Naruto states, panting. Ayame nodded barely before passing out. Naruto cleaned her up, before redressing her and carrying her.

Tsunami Room

"Hey Naruto-kun," greeted Tsunami. "I thought you might be …."

"I'm sorry." Tsunami blinked. "I'm sorry for your face the pain." Naruto took out the necklace. "Here it's a small gift…"

"Wow..Naruto It's beautiful.." Tsunami smile.

"Yeah! it's beautif- Hmppff"

His sentence was muffled when Tsunami leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Naruto's eye's shot wide at that but it only allowed the woman to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Effectively unable to talk Naruto lay there as the older woman moved her warm tongue inside his mouth.

"Aren't you tired?!" asked Naruto.

Tsunami pulled away for a bit. She looked dazed as she licked the small amount of saliva on her lips.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "You'll enjoy this."

Naruto breathing hard stared silently as the woman planted her breasts on the young man and once again brought her lips to his. Amazed by the feeling of the woman's amazing chest on his own, Naruto relaxed again as the woman slipped her hand down under the sheet.

She pulled back and despite Naruto's protests she slipped his boxer down revealing her 'big' discovery. Tsunami let out a moan as she laid eyes on the boy's penis. He was semi hard but already Tsunami could tell he was very big. Almost in a daze she reached out and used both her hands to touch him. Naruto laid on the bed wincing as the woman touched him there, but it was pleasant.

Tsunami couldn't hold it anymore and moved down and grabbed his cock and moved her mouth on to the tip where she started licking him while one of her hands moved to her dripping core and began to slide her two middle fingers in and out. Naruto clutched at the sheet beneath him and leaned back as he felt the woman take him into her mouth. It was wet and warm and felt amazing. Taking him in fully Tsunami began to slide her tongue up and down his length while furiously working her hand down at her sex.

Naruto tensed and finally blew. Tsunami felt the first shot hit the back of her throat and pulled back to allow the rest of his seed into her mouth so she could taste him. Naruto gasped hard as load after load shot into her mouth were, she eagerly drank it down as it entered her mouth. Finally done Tsunami moved her tongue around his penis lapping up any remaining fluid that had escaped her mouth. Naruto meanwhile was enjoying the aftermath of his release and the delicate ministrations of the woman. Feeling her move away from him Naruto looked up and saw the woman looking at him lustfully.

Tsunami smiled softly and brought her lips on him for another passionate kiss, Naruto could taste himself in her mouth, however it wasn't as bad as he thought.

However, before he could ponder more, he saw Tsunami shift her position, spread her leg wide. Naruto could only stare at her entrance.

"See," said Tsunami "How wet I am Naruto-kun?"

She placed her hand over her matted pubic hair and opening herself down there.

"Please..." moaned Tsunami. "Don't make me wait any longer Naruto-kun. Use your tongue and lick me."

Naruto nodded and moved in between her legs ready to repay her for how good she had made him feel earlier. Naruto moved his head in and instantly smelt her wet core. It was intoxicating and oh so welcoming to his senses. Naruto opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue up the length of her slit.

"Ohhh," moaned the woman. "Yes that feels so good. Don't stop Naruto… make me feel good."

Naruto began to explore the deep corners of her sex with his mouth. Tsunami moved her hands to her breasts and began to rub her hard nipples trying to maximize the pleasure she was receiving. Naruto continued on eagerly seeking to make Tsunami as good as she had made him. Naruto soon found something atop her opening and licked there, suddenly Tsunami made her pleasure obvious.

"Yes! Yes!" cried Tsunami.

Tsunami opened her eyes and looked at Naruto. She saw he had gotten hard again and smiled. Tsunami sat up still breathing deeply and wrapped her arms around Naruto. Moving in she captured his lips in hers and began to gently kiss him tasting herself in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and stayed there enjoying the kiss with Tsunami.

"I think it's time for the main course." She said. She then moved him off her and pushed him onto the bed.

"Main course?" asked Naruto. Tsunami smiled and crawled up on top of him.

"Of course Naru-kun," said Tsunami. "Things only get better from here on out. This is when the real fun begins."

she moved up positioned his penis at her entrance and sat down heavily sending Naruto's full length into herself in one quick motion.

"Ah!" moaned Naruto. "Tsu... Tsunami-chan!"

"Oh! God! Yesss!" cried Tsunami.

She finally felt Naruto's cock deep inside her. Wanting that initial pleasure to continue Tsunami moved up then dropped back down letting Naruto's hard length pierce her again and again as she moved uncontrollably seeking that wonderful filling of ecstasy once more. Naruto opened his eyes and was met with Tsunami's lustful expression as she moved down still moving up and down on his hard cock.

"Naru-kun!" cried Tsunami. "Lick them! Suck them. Please give me more!"

She trusted her chest onto his face. Naruto more than willing to do so moved his hands and captured on of the heaving breasts in his hands and ran his tongue across it.

"Oh! Yes!" moaned Tsunami. "That's it! Keep it up!"

As she felt Naruto begin to suck on her breast. Naruto had taken Tsunami's nibble in his mouth and began to gently suck as his tongue lapped at her nipple. Naruto happily sucked on Tsunami's chest alternating between the two and making sure the other one got some attention too by rubbing it with his hand. They had continued like that for close to thirty minutes, Naruto giving Tsunami's chest attention as Tsunami happily bounced up and down on top of him. Pretty soon however Naruto felt himself about to burst. But this time Tsunami had lost all awareness around her, all her attention was on the wonderful feeling that Naruto's cock was giving her between her legs. She had her head up mouth open and drool coming out of her mouth as she begged Naruto to give her more.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted.

Trusting up and down on him, their bodies making lewd noises as their flesh slapped together wet from their sexual fluids. Naruto had finally reached his peak.

"Tsunami-chan!" yelled Naruto. "I'm coming!"

"Come inside me!" cried Tsunami.

He Finally came straight into her soaking wet pussy. Tsunami felt his hot cum enter her and was finally pushed to the edge. She slammed down a final time and burst her orgasm hitting her full on as she came hard, leaning back and letting out a scream of pure ecstasy.

#########

Same happened with every other girl in his harem. They all accepted his gift very nicely and had sex where was not dominant. Naruto allowed it in his wish. He wanted to create a lovely atmosphere in his house before chuin exam. He even booked the Konoha hot-spring for one night to take the girls out. Taking all of them out create suspicion in peoples mind.

Konoha Hot spring….

Ayame, Tsunami, Koyuki, Haku, Fubuki, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Mito, Kaguya, Mikoto, Kujaku, Izumi and Hisame enjoying female bath.

"Thank you…Naruto…" All women shouted.

"Good. Enjoy this place…" Naruto smile.

"This is a refreshment.." Fubuki enjoyed."So Haku…how are you feeling ? Since you're Ice type user."

Haku raised her eyebrow "I might be Ice type user…but I can handle heat in normal temperature."

Kurenai, Yugao and Anko enjoyed the company.

"Say..Mito-sama..please share things with your Times…" Anko asked.

"What do you mean..young lady.." Mito narrowed eye at her.

"On that time..do Film were going ?" Koyuki asked.

"How many bloodline user were on that time? Haku asked as well as Fubuki and Kujaku liked to heard few things.

"Wait on sec…Please one by one." Mito said. "See."

"Mikoto-sama…can I asked you somethings.." Tsunami asked.

"Sure..." Mikoto said.

"I heard… Uchiha and Hyuuga were rivals from generation to generations specially for women. I heard some stuff especially on…" Tsunami stared at her chest.

Mikoto face turned into red due to anger. She covered her chest with bare hands and yelled. "Who told you that stuff…?"

Tsunami raised her hand in defensee. "It's Mrs Hyuuga when I was in village to get some supplies."

"HI..TO..MI.."Tsunami sweet dropped blazing Mikoto "uh oh…She is really hotter than this bath stream.."

While Ayame and Izumi talked about how to maintain their figures.

However, Kaguya went up and kissed Mikoto by holding her breast to tame her and it worked. Slowly everyone started making out with each other. It became a grand orgy on Konoha hot spring.

Few Hours later

Naruto came back to take them all home. He entered and saw the women were enjoying each other's body. An idea came to Naruto's mind.

"Finish fucking each other now, we will finish the night with an adventure." Naruto winked.

"Kage Bushin No jutsu." Naruto created a lot of clones and all of them headed out. Girls came out of the pool and searched their dress and didn't found any.

"You won't find any girls, I seized them and fifteen of my clones are in different places along the way to the house, you girls will travel from here to the house naked, If my clones find you then they will fuck you, if any of you can enter the house unfucked then you will be allowed to wear dresses in the house." Naruto announced.

Girls started laughing. They knew it was a competition but they kissed each other best of luck. It made Naruto happy. Naruto wanted to try another thing he learned after the ritual. Shisui's teleportation jutsu. Girls took their position like racer. They were on all four by lifting their ass and keeping their head down which made their boobs hang. Naruto took a picture of them in that position. Naruto inserted the ponytail butt plug on their ass to make it look sexier and they were happy with it.

"Teleportation Jutsu" Naruto yelled. It is so fast that even after images are strong enough to attack. So Naruto announced the initiation with a spank on their ass and he headed back home.

Naruto was waiting inside his house and after twenty minutes he saw his clones entering the house and everyone one of them have one girl locked on their dick and the girls wrapped their legs around their waist and hand on neck. He clones were stroking while walking. Naruto was laughing. He already knew the girls are no match for his tracking tactics.

Girls were also laughing though none of them could win. The clones finished their sex beside the pool and dispelled. Girls went into the pool. Naruto went there.

"The chunin exam will be starting from the day after tomorrow so I will concentration there, all of you be a good girl, Anko, you are hired as a proctor so you are allowed to do your duty while required and give me the list of examinees this year, I will not be using my special powers so I should be prepared." Naruto said.

Anko freshened up and went to the room to bring the scroll. By then all the girls went up and kissed him good luck. Anko gave him the scroll, kissed him and went back to the room.

While Naruto was going through the list, he saw some powerful ninjas of different villages, Naruto has to defeat them actively or passively to get their powers according to the book. Naruto also noticed some girls from different villages, Kin and Temari. Naruto thought if he could bring them in. Naruto also saw the Konoha girls also starting be woman of interest. Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura was developing their body. Naruto has his eyes on them too.


	20. Cunin Exam Begins

**[Sorry for the delay guys, I was busy with my studies.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and pls leave review.**

 **I want a good name for Naruto's Harem, it would be nice if you guys make some suggestions. ]**

Naruto woke up. This day was different then any other day. Naruto neither woke up from a blowjob nor surrounded by nude kunoichis serving her. It was the day of his chunin exam. He refrained from sex to store his powers because he will not be using any of his special powers in the exams. All the girls were very busy for preparing Naruto. Ayame brought him ramen and juice. Others also bought him his dresses and weapons.

Anko came up first as she had her duties, she kissed on his lips and wished him good luck. Other girls prepared Naruto and all 14 of them made a guard of honor at the gate. They kissed Naruto on their way back and wished him good luck. Naruto had very fresh-mind for the examination. Naruto met with Sasuke and Sakura on the way.

"Hey guys, are you ready?" Naruto greeted.

"You don't have to worry about us looser." Sasuke tried to humiliate Naruto.

"Don't talk like that Sasuke-kun. Naruto is on very different level than us, if anyone in the Konoha is going to be genin is Naruto." Sakura revolted.

This may be the first time Sakura stood up for Naruto. Genin saw Naruto with the jonin and Hokage very frequently. Therefore, sense of inferiority was growing inside them. Naruto ignored these little things.

"Best of luck to you too, Now let's go to the room no. 301. Our exam starts there." Naruto informed.

When they reached the Academy in room no.301 they saw a number of leaf village ninja standing a two ninja's blocking the path. Naruto saw through the genjutsu pretty easily. But he noticed three leaf village ninja's whom they didn't know before. Neiji Hyuga, Rock Lee and Tenten. They seemed pretty strong to him. He forced dispelled the genjutsu and everyone was actually standing in front of room no.201.

They started to head towards the exam room but he suddenly saw that Sasuke was missing so decided to look for him and he found Lee and Sasuke fighting in the gym. Naruto saw a very high level Taijutsu from lee. Naruto was exploring a lot new in the exam already. He got pretty excited.

A jonin named Guy stopped the fight before Naruto interfered. So, they all headed to exam room. When they entered the room, Naruto saw a lot of serious looking ninja. They met a leaf village senior, Kabuto, he was too welcoming which gave Naruto a very bad vibe. But two girls catched his eye, one was blonde from sand village, mask face and a demon faced ninja were her teammate and another was a sound village ninja. Her teammates looked devilish too and they attacked Kabuto which was scary.

Overall Naruto had a perception of all the ninja's, it wouldn't be easy for him to win this one without his special powers. They entered the room for the first exam. The first proctor was Ibiki Morino, Naruto saw him once in Hokage's office. He was master of interrogation.

First exam was a written exam so it would not be tough for Naruto or his team but it was so hard that except Naruto cheating was a must. Ibiki set the exam in such a way that without very strong information collection skill no one can pass and a last question was a test of will and courage. Team 7 aced it easily.

Naruto observed the potentials among different peoples, Even became very good with Sharingan, The sand ninja's used some weird tricks which Naruto isn't clear about. Naruto even noticed Ino's mind transfer jutsu and Kiba's inazuka abiliy to use Akamare to copy other's script.

Naruto started plotting his future. Suddenly the glass broke and Anko entered in her unusual way. He looked at Naruto with confidence as she knew Naruto would pass.

"Now its between life and death, your next proctor is me and your next exam will be held on the training ground 44." Anko declared.

A fear spread inside the room. The word "death" had its effect on little genins even Naruto didn't expect life threats here. However, Naruto decided to be prepared all the time.

"All teams will be divided in two groups, one will get earth scroll and one will get heaven scroll, deposit it to me in the central tower within three days with both the scrolls, he teams failed to do so will be eliminated, There no restriction inside the training ground." Anko declared the rules.

All the teams were looking at each other, everyone trying to measure their opponents. Anko smirked at them, the coolest one in the room was Naruto, but he didn't what was going to happen.

"The next will start tomorrow at 9.00 am, don't be late, off you go." Anko and ibiki went out of the room.

Naruto called for a team meeting with Sasuke and Sakura to discuss tomorrow's plan. Sasuke seemed pretty overconfident, Naruto decided to avoid that for now.

"I think our opponents are strong, so don't engage without me guys." Naruto said.

"okay, okay, let's go Sakura." Sasuke left and took sakura with him.

Naruto came back to his house, the girls greeted him. Everybody freshened up Naruto and he was resting beside the pool, Anko was home by then. Every came to Naruto with a smile. Naruto had no idea what they wanted.

"We have a present for you, Naruto-kun, For your success in the first round." Mito spoke out.

"Well, thank you so much but I don't want to fuck you guys tonight, I have to continue for tomorrow, I teammates will get hurt if I don't perform." Naruto replied with smile.

"We are not offering our bodies; it is something which will increase your strength". Kaguya said.

"We created a jutsu today, look at our boobs." Yugao said.

For the first time Naruto noticed a small cross among the plateau of their boobs, he was surprised. Kurenai came forward and pushed one of her boobs in Naruto's mouth.

"Suck it slowly, Naruto." Tsunami said.

"It's very healthy." Mikoto smirked.

Naruto suddenly felt a liquid in his mouth. He was shocked, it was nothing but breast milk. It was very tasty too. Naruto kept sucking until it became dry.

"Sorry Naruto, it is my limit for now." Kurenai apologized.

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I am a Uzumaki too, I created the seal today and implanted on us." Mito replied.

"The amount will be increasing too." Kyoki galvanized him.

It really excited Naruto, one by one came to Naruto to feed him their breast milk. Naruto had a very healthy supper. Anko came at last and she said, "watch out tomorrow, it's gonna be tough"

"I will be." Naruto assured. After sucking her clean Naruto went to sleep.

Naruto woke up next morning and went out for the second part of the exam, everyone was already waiting there. When Naruto reached Anko started the briefing. Naruto noticed a snake tongue gut from the village hidden in grass. He was creepy. Naruto dropped his kunai on purpose and Anko came close to him for picking it up and Naruto was on the verge of spanking her quietly but the grass nija came and picked up the kunai with his snake tongue.

They entered the arena. Naruto selected a place first for their safety. Suddenly a big snake started coming their way. Naruto pushed both of them but he was swallowed by the snake. He didn't know what just happened. But he felt the speed to be very overwhelming.

"Kage bushin no jutsu" Naruto yelled.

Naruto clone became so many that the stomach of the snake was burst. Naruto came out. Naruto was thinking who could be it. He heard of only one ninja who can use snake like that, Orochimaru, He heard of him from Anko. Naruto shivered with fear. He didn't have the confidence to face a Sannin yet.

Naruto started searching for his teammates and one of his clone found them and transferred the information by dispelling. When Naruto reached there, Sakura was almost unconscious and Sasuke was beaten to ground. Naruto couldn't control the rage.

"let me out for while Naruto." Kyuubi wanted to take the chance.

Naruto let her out and suddenly he was covered with orange chakra and he was too blind with rage. He kept attacking at orochimaru without any plan. He was not even using his power. At that state it was easy for the snake sannin to defeat Naruto.

Holding his throat he yelled, "Five pronged seal." Suddenly all his chakra was gone and he remembered one last thing only that Orochimaru extended his throat to bite sasuke.

By then, jonins found the original grass ninja's body and they understood that orochimaru invaded the exam, Anko headed to find him without any delay. Naruto also woke up after the attack and he placed Sakura and Sasuke inside a cave under a tree and he started to search for orochimaru.

Anko and Orochimaru met and Anko was ready for the dual snake sacrifice. Naruto invaded at the exact same moment, He couldn't let her die in vain, he saw with his Sharingan about the mud clone of orochimaru.

"Back off anko. I will take it from here." Naruto declared.

"You make me laugh, I can kill you in a moment, don't you remember our previous meet?" Orochimaru smirked.

"You should forget the me you met. You will see now what I am made of." Naruto answered.

Naruto decided to fight with all his strength. He knew fighting a sannin would take it all. Naruto activated his Sharingan, orochimaru became surprised to see it and he attacked him with his genjutsu which portrays his lust for blood.

It hit Naruto, but he was cool headed and managed to break the genjutsu. He threw his hirashinin kunai in every direction. Orochimaru became more surprised.

"Who are you kid, trying to be all at the same time." Orochimaru asked.

"You are not worthy to get my answers, you fool." Naruto replied and started attacking using hirashinin. He cut orochimaru several time and he was bleeding. But suddenlt he molded his skin like snake and was totally recovered.

"You are powerful, what else you can do, kid?" Orochimaru provoked him for more. Naruto attacked him with full used his hyuton kept his cool though. He wanted to save some his moves for later.

"What do you want, I don't wanna kill you before that." Naruto tried get some answers before attacking again.

"ha ha ha, I can see you trying restore your chakra, well I will give you the chance." Orochimaru teased.

Naruto said nothing, he was happy that even sannin couldn't measure his power. Naruto started plotting too.

"I want all the jutsu and for that I need to change bodies to stay younger, I don't know how you got kekkai genkai but I need to change bodies for that, Sasuke is my next vessel and I will gain the Sharingan." Orochimaru continued.

"I will not let you take him, I will save him with everything I got." Naruto yelled.

Naruto was wise not to use any major attack with his kekkai genkais. Otherwise it would create suspiscion.

"You may have gained some low level kekkai genkai jutsu but that's not enough to kill me, you fool." Orochimaru declared. He attacked this time.

But Naruto decided to make the final blow. He used his shadow clone jutsu and used chakra chains and his own swords. He and his cloned dodged the attacks with hirashinin and Naruto grabbed him with chakra chains.

"You are making me want to take your body." Orochimaru expressed his wish.

Orochimaru tried to escape the chakra chain hold but by then two clones held his new molded body and one pushed the sword through his heart. Suddenly an aura entered in Naruto. He didn't know what happened but Orochimaru collapsed for the first time.

"I noticed you taking some time after every mold, you replicate it fast enough" Naruto explained but he didn't know what happened to his body and that aura.

"You are like that itachi, already too powerful to be my vessel, I will kill you after I take sasuke's body, till then" Orochimaru molded again and this time disappeared in the ground.

"I couldn't beat him; he was too strong." Naruto was upset and suddenly he collapsed again. Anko held him and took him to nearest cave. She started feed him her breast milk.

#Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura woke up and saw sasuke laying beside her and she noticed a weird seal on his neck. She didn't knew what to do but sasuke has very strong fever. She was trying heal him with first aid. But Orochimaru's subordinate Dosu, Kin and Zaku already reached there.

Sakura wasn't strong enough to fight them but Lee arrived at the spot and hold them for some time but not long enough. Then Ino-Shika-Cho tries their fair share, but failed. Neii and tenten reached their so did Naruto. After anko's help he was strong enough to come.

He was just about to join the battle but he suddenly saw Sasuke covered with curse mark and his rage and power increased a lot. He damged Dosu but he lost chakra and fainted again before finishing the whole sound team.

Neiji and Tenten left with lee and Naruto ordered shikamaru and his team to leave.

"Fire style: Dragon fire jutsu, Wind style: Hurricane." Naruto yelled.

The wind empowered the flame and it was enough to get the sound ninja's down. Naruto placed Sakura and Sasuke in the cave and came back to finish his work. But Dosu and Zaku fled the scene living Kin. Naruto wanted to take information from her rather than killing her.

Naruto took her to another place near to the cave and waited to wake her up. On his way her he already collected his required heaven scroll. So, he waited for her to wake up but she was ound. Naruto thought she wouldn't be a bad addition to his Harem.

"Why didn't you kill me?" The first statement when she woke up.

"I have plans for you," Naruto replied.

"I am not saying a word to you, Even if you know you can't do anything to orochimaru-sama." Kin said

"Those are not my plans right now, I have a different plan for you now" Naruto interrupted her, his leering eyes returning to hers.

"You sought Sasuke from your obedience, yet you don't understand obedience in the slightest."

His hand came up swiftly to press against the supple mound of Kin's right breast. The sudden molestation caught her off guard, and a gasp escaped her. She corrected her reaction and sealed her mouth, though she could not help a pained wince when the grasp tightened.

"I will give you… the slightest sample of the domination fueling the blaze in my heart," he whispered as a threat.

The pale skin of her cheeks tinted towards the color of pink. "This is your plan for me?"

Naruto did not answer; no point. His hand drifted away from the breast, trailing up past the mesh of her undershirt until his fingertips met her soft skin. His touch tingled her like steady, harmless currents of electricity. Again, she had to fortify herself against reacting to the intimate touches.

He seemed so controlled, so placid, that it was shocking when he made an abrupt move, yanking down the sides of her top, causing a significant portion of threads of her mesh top to rip. Her sleeves restricted her arm movement all the more, but she was more concerned with the unveiling of her beasts. The heavy globes swayed from their abrupt emergence. Her top bunched around her modified flak jacket. She grunted softly when both of Naruto's palms cupped either tit, lifting them just slightly to sample their weight. The draft of the grotto made the sensitive flesh tighten with goose-bumps until her pink nipples puffed out.

Naruto bumped them with his thumbs before circling the tingling areola. He was being surprisingly gentle for the moment, creating jolts of pleasure to rush up Kin's spine. It was hard not to moan while having her large breasts fondled so carefully. When he pinched her right nipple, she bit back a noise. Naruto did not take his eyes away from her breasts, switching from one to the other while the method of massage altered between hands. His left hand was becoming more assertive while the right maintained smooth caresses that were almost tender.

He said nothing when he lifted her right breast, cradling it so that he could dip his mouth down to fasten his mouth around the nipple. His tongue darted around the pink area, probing thoroughly. When his teeth closed on the tender nub, Kin hissed and feared that he might've broken skin; he didn't, but it did sting. Increasing the suction of his lips, he tugged on the tip until it popped from his mouth and wobbled into place.

Kin held her breath, expecting him to begin nursing on her other breast, but he just sat back and gazed coldly at her tits. Once again, his thumbs began to roll over the taut peaks and tweak them intently. It was becoming harder and harder to keep herself from reacting as he worked against her, but Kin would not give her enemy the satisfaction.

Her left tit was molded like putty in his hand. He jostled it, squeezed it, and bounced it before letting the heavy globe drop. His sleek eyes narrowed before he suddenly slapped the breast with enough force to make both mounds wobble and wreck her resolve with a sudden grunt. Did it hurt, or did her body process pleasure from the smack? Her head dropped, hair draping around her face. When she looked at the area where she was slapped, she could see the red imprint of his palm tainting her creamy skin.

It stung and made her shiver; another dosage of heat spread to her crotch, and she was sure that her panties were becoming saturated with arousal. Her face turned a darker shade of pink, almost red, at the prospect that she was some kind of pervert.

She lifted her head. Naruto wasn't touching her at all now, content to just stare at her. Then, all too easily, he moved in close to her so that she could feel his aura, and his hand slipped underneath the hem of her skirt, bunching it up over her thighs as his fingers pressed firmly against her crotch. Her eyes widened with a sharp gasp. For just that one moment, all of her muscles tensed before immediately giving out. She fell against him, and it was the first time he smirked; she felt it like ice on the nape of her neck, but the following chuckle felt like the blaze of hell.

"Did you suddenly lose your nerve, Kin?" he breathed, saying her name mockingly while digging his fingers harder against her snatch, confirming that her arousal was growing. He nipped at the sensitive area beneath her ear.

She gritted her teeth to scowl at him, but she could not say anything. Her heart was in her throat, pounding so hard that it wracked her entire body. Her core throbbed as Naruto's fingers continued to wriggle against her. She was losing control of herself, her hips starting to gyrate against the Uzumaki's hand.

"Dammit…!" She moaned when her panties were shoved to one side and Naruto's fingers boldly invaded that private space. He explored her slick folds, easing them aside so that his middle finger could probe the entrance of her depths. When the digit sunk into her, tight walls clinging tightly around him, Kin's hips began to quake as she fought against the involuntary urge to buck against him; it was becoming increasingly difficult when his thumb met and rubbed against her pearl. The strength of her contracting muscles increased around his invading finger.

With flushed cheeks and sweat glistening on her forehead, she sneered at her captor, clenching her teeth. She fought against him to try and remove his persuasive fingers from her pussy. She wanted to speak her distaste of this Uzumaki, kidnapper and killer, but her voice turned against her. Instinctive response was in control now and was shutting down any form of protest she could give to try to dissuade his advances. In her head, she was screaming how she wanted to get out of there, but the rest of her was screaming for more.

Naruto moved away then, spacing themselves out before hooking his hands underneath her knees. She grunted softly in discomfort when her butt was dragged over the ground.

"What are you doing?" She felt the use of her voice was wasted on a stupid question; she felt that she should've taken advantage of its sudden cooperation by cursing Naruto.

Again, the impassive just ignored her and kept to the course. He readjusted himself, legs pulled underneath him so that he was almost curled in a ball. For a moment, he glanced at her, smirking at her with his eyes rather than his straight mouth. Then, his whole attention was trained to the uneven hem of her snake patterned pant; even the tiniest hint of her undergarment couldn't be seen from this vantage point, but he was not hesitant to push down the pant to eye his prize. With a powerful, sure hand, he discarded the white panties.

Kin huffed at his audacity, not revealing her embarrassment when he inspected her closely. His middle and index fingers spread the engorged petals of her sex. Then those damned Uzumaki eyes regarded her before he could dive in, mouth first. He observed from his previous intrusion of her snug vagina.

"You're tight," he told her. "Have the men of Otogakure been neglecting you, or have _you_ been the one neglecting them?" His grin was slight and snakelike.

Smug, little bastard. Kin retorted coolly, though hardly trying to mask her hatred,

"Is that not what you've been doing to your friends of Konoha?" Naruto ceased all movement, his eyes suddenly intense and muscles tautening subtly. A nerve had been struck. "The uchina boy and pink-haired girl…" Kin sought a greater reaction, hopefully deter Naruto from proceeding; instead, he immediately crammed both of his fingers into her hole, making her exclaim in the quiet of the cave.

Naruto lifted his face to be hardly a centimeter away from hers. For that singular moment, Kin was gripped by fear.

"I have _no_ ties whatsoever, no bonds to anyone but power," he cautioned her. His fingers shoved deeper into her to make her yelp.

"Everyone else is nothing to me." He continued his onslaught of her nether regions by brutally rubbing her clit. He watched the unwanted pleasure play across her face, and became satisfied that she was now silenced.

Back to his objective, he dropped himself back down to her crotch, pulling his saturated fingers from her depths to be replaced by his mouth and tongue. He was tender at first, like an actual lover, touching her inner thighs close to their heated apex. The trimmed, blonde hair of her mound tickled his lips when he headed straight for her snatch.

She felt his hot breath on her moist flesh, his lips dangling so close, ready to offer pleasure at the moment of his choosing. A frustrated grunt left her; it was wicked enough to force himself on her, but even more so to have her expecting it, yet not delivering. What was he waiting for? Her head fell back with a relieved sigh when the handsome Uzumaki pushed his lips against her pussy.

The tongue wriggled against her folds, seeking her entrance and finally succeeding. The taste of her arousal flowed over the intruding muscle. Naruto made a soft sound as he compressed his mouth more firmly against her to reach further; this led the tip of his nose to nuzzle her clit for double stimulus.

Kin's chest heaved as the tongue-lashing continued. When she glanced down, all she could see was the sleek, pushed-back points of Naruto's blonde hair, shifting ever so slightly with every change of his mouth's technique. " _Ah_ …" The pleasure was overwhelming her. Droplets of sweat trickled down, seeping in the deep valley of her cleavage.

Her nipples were so tight, begging for more attention. She found herself to be glad that her hands were tied behind her; if they were free, she was afraid that she might start pulling on Naruto's shoulders and urging him to go on, or that she would grope her breasts and put on a show for him to enjoy.

The stroking of his tongue increased when her pussy began to flutter more violently. _Oh no, I'm gonna cum,_ she shamefully realized while squeezing her eyes shut and trying to fight back at the tidal wave ready to overcome her. Every muscle within her began to give off spasms, her breath hitching in her throat like hiccups.

Naruto moved a finger up to pet her labia. Yes, he was breaking her with every swath of his tongue. He removed it entirely so that he may run it up and down her quivering slit. To hurry her to bliss, he paid rapt attention to her clitoris, flicking it with his tongue or sucking it in between his teeth, working her until she lost all restraint and started bucking her hips against his face.

 _So close… So close!_ Kin could almost cry. It was to be her first release of sexual tension in so long. Her hands balled into tight fists, her palms stinging as her fingernails dug into her flesh. A real orgasm, given to her by the one she was hunting! The shame! What was it about this tragic scenario that seemed to raise her to such a peak?

Yet, when the dam was just about break and her climax achieved, Naruto stopped altogether, and she couldn't feel so much as his breath touching her pussy. Coldly, while she panted and suffered the unsatisfying decline from completion, Naruto sat back and wiped his wet mouth over his arm-guard. He observed her, leering as her hips jerked yearningly for any sort of stimulation. She could act cool all she wanted, but when she was brought to the brink, she cracked like all others, and her feelings could be read like a book.

"Did you want more?" he asked her, resuming his emotionless face.

Kin did not even bother to hide her hatred for him when she cussed at him, calling him a despicable bastard. She made a valiant struggle, but her muscles had yet to regain their potency; she fought with the tenacity of a dying fish out of water. Her foot kicked out against his thigh, but it was a glancing blow that he easily ignored.

Perhaps if she was a bit more on the mark, he would've been reeling and maybe even lost interest in violating her. However, that was not the case, and the sworn enemy of Konoha rose to full stature, an ominous figure shrouded in shadow with the flickering torchlight behind him.

There was a bulge at the front of his loose trousers. He was not immune to his own provocations. The swords was undone, tossed over near where Kin's wet panties lay in ruin. The waistline of his trousers went slack, but they did not drop altogether. Only when he deliberately tugged them down did Kin hold her breath while being exposed to his manhood. He was long and wide, unexpected from someone so sleek. Kin's mouth went partially opened.

"Intimidated?" he asked.

She scowled. He was hardly the biggest she'd seen, but the circumstances did leave him in a seat of domination.

The silence brought a chortle from Naruto's grinning mouth. Like lightning, he came down on her, her tits mashing against his chest. There was his breath again, on her lips, tasting like ash.

"If that were true," he murmured before slipping to her ear, "you would not be so tense."

His fingers found her entrance again, this time keeping their involvement brief, merely testing her. He felt her breathe heavily against his shoulder; she did well at holding in the sounds of pleasure, but her body practically screamed for more. She was so drenched. Her pussy would probably suck him into her when he began.

Kin couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her when Naruto situated himself between her thighs. Instinctively, mindlessly, she widened the space; she would need to spread herself as much as she could to take him into her. That long appendage of his slowly approached her awaiting snatch, so very slow. She wanted to tell him to get a move on it, but did not want to seem willing. Secretly-anticipating silence; that was how she would endure.

" _Uhn_ …" She held her breath when the swollen cockhead finally met her nether lips. He brushed it up and down, slickening the tip with her juices while his pre-cum smeared the entrance. Then, lining himself up, he moved inward, spreading her like she'd not been in a while. She gasped, eyes widening as the impressive cock inched into her at an agonizingly slow pace. How could he keep so collected, even now?

It wasn't difficult for him to maintain his cool; He exhaled smoothly, retracting his hips a few inches before curling them back up to embed the final inches into Kin's snug warmth. One of his hands clasped onto the side of her waist while the other planted on the floor to support his weight. He jerked his hips a few times to help her accommodate his girth, and then he went motionless.

"You're tight," he suddenly said to her, looking into her eyes though she would not be distracted from the bodily union she was sharing with Oto's archenemy.

"Would you prefer if I removed myself from you?" He drew out halfway, and when it seemed like he would vacate her entirely, she inadvertently made a sound of protest. This did not stop him from pulling out until only the head remained. Then he rammed back in her, the jarring force taking her by surprise and causing her breasts to bounce. She sounded like she was crying.

Naruto repeated the move, deeming that her body had fitted around him nicely like a sleeve. He made several grunts as he pounded into his captive, her body wracking with pleasure and her hands yearning to grab onto something for support. The lopsided smirk returned, more wickedly than before.

"Or do you want me to continue fucking you like this?"

Kin couldn't find the voice to answer, but her subtle sounds and sobs of pleasure were an acceptable reply. Her hips were pulled against his, each thrust making a sloppy, wet sound. When he would withdraw, her pussy ached for his immediate return, flexing about him like a vice when he fully reseated his length. She could not hold back the sounds of her pleasure any longer; there was no point. Enemy or not, she wanted him to fuck her into oblivion.

Naruto kept the pace hard and strong, though he did not limit himself to one style of thrusting. He gyrated his pelvis against her, changed the timing of his movements, and included his hand to thumb her aching clit. However, he took that hand from her pussy to support her left breast, holding it in place so that his mouth could slip around the taut nipple. When he began to suck on it, nipping and licking, Kin cried out.

Even during intercourse, he proved himself a genius. In a matter of moments, the orgasm that was thought to have been lost came raging back. Her head fell back, mouth wide and eyes unseeing. Her pussy gripped frantically at Naruto's plowing cock, slowing his pace insignificantly. She wished he would give her some time to adjust, otherwise she felt that she would be stuck on this high for far too long and would never want to come back down again. Her flowing nectar seeped out from around his shaft, oozing down to the crevice of her ass and the tight ring of muscle.

"No! Slow down!" Kin gasped out, wishing that she had the use of her arms, if only to push against Naruto's waist to temper his motions. However, her request only spurred the Uzumaki on. With a sound like a growl, his hands cupped either of her ass cheeks, and before she knew it, she was hoisted off the ground and had her back against the tree, her knees hooked over his arms with her feet flopping with every one of his vicious thrusts.

Now that he was standing up and had gravity on his side, it helped him reach deeper into her pussy. The new feeling brought her orgasm to its peak again. Her essence oozed down Naruto's thrusting cock to make a mess of his scrotum and lap.

Naruto was pleased; the only way her resolve could've broken more is if she shattered into pieces with his next thrust. His hip movements became a little dull when he craned his head slightly and moved his left hand closer to his lips. He inserted the middle fingertip, sucking a little on it and slathering it with a heavy coat of saliva. Then, after slipping it from his mouth, the hand slipped underneath Kin and traveled along the crack of her spread ass until…

" _Ah!_ What are you doing?!" She looked wide-eyed at him, wincing when his middle finger pushed through and crawled carefully past her anus. The experience was new to her, because while she had tried anal once or twice, she hadn't felt something as nimble as a finger massaging the sensitive walls of her rectum. She ground her teeth together. He may have been exploring her without permission, but Naruto was not neglecting taking care of her satisfaction.

He paced himself, not willing to lose his seed just yet. His invading finger continued to rub the insides of her ass to bestow her with more unusual pleasure. But when the feeling became too much and her body entered the stage of her second orgasm, the Uzumaki could not fight against the urge. The undulating walls around him, the way her pussy yearned for him, the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest; he felt weak the instant his hot cum shot up his cock.

He made sure to bury himself all the way into her. Kin whimpered from the feeling of having hot fluid sprayed into her uterus. No other man had been so careless – though Naruto was being intentional – and usually pulled out to finish on her legs or tits. This sensation was unlike any other, coating the walls of her insides and burning them with the heat of life. A mini-orgasm was drawn from her with this very new experience.

The last of Naruto's load had been spent, and he withdrew from her; his middle finger slipped out of her rectum as well. The two dropped back down to the floor under the careful guidance of the Uzumaki. Both did not move or say a word, trying to collect themselves from their shared release. Not surprisingly, though, Naruto recovered first. His hand came up to latch on her sweaty tit, squeezing his fingers into the supple flesh until she whined.

"I'm not done with you," he warned her in a harsh whisper before forcing his mouth over her nipple. His hands pawed at her curves, squeezing her thighs and plump ass as best as he could. She moaned and squirmed a little, but his ministrations did not last long; he stood up and presented his cock to her. Did he wilt at all? He was still at full-mast and covered in the mingling of their juices. With a hand maneuvering it, he angled the prick at her face and gave her a single command:

"Suck." Kin recoiled in offense. "No," she objected in a quiet breath when the erection thrust towards her face. She turned away and cringed when the blunt head bumped against her cheek. Juices were smeared over her flushed skin. He snatched her by the hair and forced her to face his cock. She pursed her lips when he rubbed against her mouth.

"Open your mouth now," he said in a sterner tone.

The fist in her hair tightened until it threatened to rip the strands out by the roots. He repeated himself, saying that it would be the last time. Reluctantly, her lips parted, and he surged forward. She tasted herself on him, so pungent on her tongue. When he neared the back of her throat, she moaned. She considered biting down as hard as she could, but it was too dangerous.

Naruto's expression remained unchanged; only the merest grunt was given every now and then. Once, he dove deep into her mouth, pushing into her throat until she gagged and forcibly tried to eject him. His thrusts became harder, but he refrained from shoving in too deep. Kin whimpered and closed her eyes as he pounded her face. Then he extracted herself; immediately, she panted heavily, doubling over to try to steady her bated breath.

The dick smacked the side of her face. Little she could do. He slapped her again with his cock before shoving her back against the cave wall. He kept her pinned there while bending his knees, working his erection to her tits. First, he rubbed the tip over those E-cups, prodding the taut nipples before slipping around and nestling in her cleavage. After settling himself appropriately, he grabbed the outsides of her breasts and pressed them together to hide his penis; only the head protruded from her squashed bosom.

With a grunt, he began to move his hips in a steady rhythm. The slickness of her saliva helped him glide easier through the crevice. His thrusts were somewhat sloppy from this haphazard position, but when he got the hang of it, his pumping became much more confident and vigorous.

Kin gave small gasps and other sounds. The friction of his hot, throbbing dick rubbing through her breasts elated her. She tilted her head downward so that she may watch the swollen head appear and disappear in her overwhelming assets. She briefly considered trying to crane her neck enough to lick it, but decided against it; she could hold onto some honor and resist the boy. But another thought also crossed her mind, making her breath that much more uneven; was he going to cum on her face? She'd never experienced such a thing before. Her mouth went wet and dry at the same time as she awaited the answer to her unspoken question.

The answer came soon with unexpected results; Naruto did not finish himself with her breasts and callously threw her onto her right side. A slight bump on the head was the worst that she had received from the fall, but it left her confused to his new motives. Was he going to fuck her again? She shuddered in anticipation at the thought. With her still on her side, helplessly bound and long legs sprawled out, Naruto straddled her right thigh while bringing the other over his shoulder. Oh yes… He was going to fuck her.

Without a word or warning, without prepping her – as if she needed it – or easing himself in, he lurched forward and buried himself to the hilt in one, strong thrust. Her shriek of rapture echoed through the cavern; any passersby would take notice and would inspect out of concern, but the sound was wasted on woodland critters that scattered worriedly for fear.

On her side, wrists tied behind her and leg hefted high for better exposure, Kin was rocked back and forth in time with Naruto's fearsome thrusts. The load that he had deposited earlier into her was churned and made the passage that much slicker. Her pussy was becoming sore from the brutal treatment, yet she found herself reaching the brink. She gave a warning of her climax with a pleading cry.

Naruto clapped a hand on her ass and squeezed to the point where he left bruises with his fingertips. "That's right. Scream for me," he hoarsely said. He made his thrusts more vicious when she tightened around him, ready to achieve another body-quaking orgasm. In that final instant, he withdrew completely from her and left her wanting.

Kin sobbed, picking her head up to stare down at him. Was he leaving her? Another cruelty? "What…?" She hadn't the time to form the next syllable when Naruto abruptly rolled her onto her front, elevating her posterior while the side of her face pressed against the cold floor. Her hands rotated frantically, but uselessly. She attempted to look back at Naruto, but he kept her firmly in place.

"Stay like that," he warned, leaning over her to press down on her back. "Like a prompt bitch."

She was at his mercy, and he was probing her anus again! The odd tickle was too foreign to be welcomed; she tried to pull away, but was held fast in place and was punished with a spank that immediately turned her fair skin to a deep, throbbing red. She hissed in pain. Did he use chakra in that slap? It felt like a paddle of pure lightning had whipped across her ass!

" _Never_ try to fight back," he said to her. Another punishing blow was dealt, making her eyes water from the harsh stinging. He threatened between the swats delivered to her buttocks. The supple flesh rippled slightly with each blow, turning redder and redder after each time.

When her ass was numbed with pain and beaten red, Naruto ceased the reprimand and reclaimed hold of her waist. It wasn't too difficult for him to manage without the guidance of his hand, taking only three off-target stabs before the cockhead met the tight rim. He had given her little preparation earlier, but a finger was hardly enough to get her ready to invite his whole girth.

It felt like being ripped open when his girthy erection broke through the reflexively tightening hole. He was slow, but only because the tension of her body did not allow easy passage. Her mouth went wide to unleash a drawn-out groan of anguish. She hissed and cursed softly. The other times she had taken a lover in anally were brief, and the men had not been so well-endowed – one of the reasons why she even considered it to settle her curiosity.

"It's too big!" she cried at him, her calm demeanor giving way to this unbearable pain. "You're going to tear me!"

She was wrong, Naruto thought with a grin when he eased the last portion of cock into the target. Her rectal muscles held him tight. It would take some time before he would be able to move freely in and out of her. For her benefit, he kept the first thrusts slow and subtle, allowing her body to adjust around his bucking length.

When he felt that it was time, he started to draw out more and more, speeding his tempo eagerly. In little time at all, much to poor Kin's discomfort, he was fucking her with the assurance he had when he was in her vagina.

Whenever his hips pounded against her backside, Kin winced and made a groan of pain. The sting from the spanking had yet to be relieved, and his hips slapping against their tenderness did nothing but exasperate the feeling. She felt like her insides were going to be rearranged as his tool rammed harder and harder into her, his sac slapping messily against her dripping cunt.

Whether for her pleasure or for his own sadistic delight, Naruto reached to the front of her pelvis and began to toy with the nub of ultrasensitive nerves. The conflicting, powerful sensations of pain and pleasure mixed and jolted up her spine. It was incredible, indescribable! Before she knew it, she was creaming over Naruto's hand and convulsing in the throes of pleasure. Let him continue calling her a bitch; for right now, she _was_ his.

Sexual depravity had taken over, and she willingly moved back against him, urging him to shove deeper; he complied. After a while, he took his other hand from her waist and grabbed the thong binding her hands. He pulled roughly, reining her up like a horse so that she was lifted by her knees so that her buttocks could also squeeze around his thrusting member. It made her much tighter; every time he pulled back, she practically sucked him back in.

He was nearing his end now. Bringing the hand from her crotch to squeeze her breast, he exhaled heavily. He could have tried to slow his pace and hope that his orgasm would recede, but he knew it would not. Reluctantly, he plucked out of her rectum with some effort, leaving the hole gaping, gradually closing. Gripping her by the hair of her head, he turned her to face him when he stood up, his left hand pumping his throbbing erection.

Kin gasped weakly, eyes closing daintily when her face was sprayed with cum. Patches of heat strung about her face, puddles of white streaming across her flushed cheeks. When he aimed more appropriately, two globs sprung into her slightly agape mouth, staining her lips with the pungent flavor; sensually, she lapped it up and swallowed. And as the last of his essence dribbled out onto her chin, he smirked. She truly did look and act just like a whore in these final moments.

"Now you would tell me anything I want to know, but I already know what you are gonna say, I would take you in, but I don't think you powers are worth it , so I will let you go." Naruto burned her clothes and went back to Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto knew she would come begging to him but he wanted to explore her powers and links more. When Sasuke woke up they headed towards the tower. On the way they met Kabuto which was weird to Naruto. They beat a group of Amagakure shinobi very easily and they reached the tower. This kabuto felt very weird to Naruto.

When they reached the tower Iruka congratulated them. Sixteen qualified frm the exam. So third hokage declared pre final duel. Naruto became very excited. He missed some of the ninja's power but now he can witness it all.

[To be continued]


	21. Chunin exam continues

Before the preliminaries Kabuto quit the competition, it made Naruto worry more about him. In the mean time He consulted his book about the aura he received from Orochimaru.

"Your sword has Kirikabucho power and when it hit Orochimaru's real body it absorbed some his blood which copied his aura and knowledge which has been deposited to your subconscious, You will need a very special capability to access and control those powers, right now it is almost like a snake sleeping inside you like kyuubi." The book explained.

It made Naruto both happy and scared. He had powers but from a bad guy how will it affects his aura was the question. Right-now he decided to focus on the exam and he was happy to know that killing with his sword will also give him powers.

The preliminary started and the proctor for this round was Hayate. Naruto looked at him with pity, he has no idea Naruto is banging his ex-girlfriend. The first draw came up on the screen. It was Sasuke vs Yoroi. Kakashi told him not us large amount of chakra it will activate the curse mark. Yoroi had a unique capability of absorbing chakra. Naruto liked that ability. Sasuke beat him with his Lion barrage which was the copy of Lee's front lotus.

Then, Zaku vs Shino, Shino's ability was more interesting for Naruto but he didn't want to enculture bugs in his body but he was sure he would find a way to find this power and Zaku could throw out large amount of wind through his hand. Shino beat him easily.

Then, Kankuro vs Misumi, Misumi's soft body technique was also very intriguing for Naruto but the puppet jutsu was awesome. Kankuro won the match.

The next match was not that interesting to Naruto. Ino vs Sakura, he already knew Ino's power and Sakura wasn't special till now.

Another girl fight, Temari vs Tenten, Temari's tessen (iron fan was extra-ordinary) but tenten was also very good at using equipments. Naruto liked both of them but tenten lost the fight.

Then, Shikamaru vs Kin, Naruto was curious about kin's power, she used senbons with belts to manipulate the sound creating a genjutsu which was not very powerful but interesting, Naruto could improve upon it a lot. Shikamaru beat her with his shadow imitation technique.

Finally, Naruto vs Kiba, Naruto didn't want to use any special powers, Kiba's connection with Akamaru seemed pretty great and they head good techniques. Naruto beat him easily with his speeds. Naruto would love a pet like that

Then, Lee vs Gaara, this the fight which was very much interesting to Naruto. When gaara entered the ground Suddenly he felt a growl in his stomach, he knew it was kyuubi, he entered his subconscious.

"That demon face is like you, one tailed Shukaku is sleeping inside him, She doesn't like me but if you can get her that will be awesome if you can tame her." Orange haired Kyuubi explained.

Naruto came back to reality; He was astonished t see Garra's power but also the Taijutsu of Lee was out of this world. The Eight inner gate jutsu was extra-ordinary, Lee lost his leg in the fight but he may be the only one able to hurt gaara in his life till now.

Final match, Dosu vs Choji, choji was beaten with one punch but his expansion technique was likable.

So, the matches ended. Naruto liked many of the attributes of this ninja's that he became power hungry. This is something he never felt before. When the third declared,

"Finals will be held one month from now, so train and improve yourselves."

Naruto went out and sneaked into the hospital where the injured ninjas were kept. He used his infinite darkness genjutsu. He killed Yoroi, Misumi and Zaku with his sword. This is the darkest think he has done till now. He felt their power coming to him but after it was complete, he felt guilty, for a moment there he was not himself. He was sure that it was that orochimaru aura. He needs to do something about it. He took kin and left for his house.

The girls congratulated him again and received kin, but Naruto ordered them to keep her in the locker room and heal her and then to make her ready for the interrogation. Naruto knew kakshi was taking care of Sasuke's curse mark so he went to get some rest, Fighting Orochimaru was very togh for him.

Naruto woke up from a blowjob from Anko.

"You did well, Naruto, Kin is ready for your interrogation." Anko said.

"Okay, thanks." H e put a gentle kiss on her lips and headed to the interrogation room. All girls were there, kin was bound in like the punishment day other ladies and every one of them was holding one or more instrument to offer Naruto.

Naruto entered the room and kin looked at him with fear. Naruto took out her ring-gag.

"Do I need to get started or you are gonna tell." Naruto asked then he activated his Sharingan and made kin see the fight between him and orochimaru. Kin got more scared someone to fight against like that against orochimaru is very rare.

"I am sorry, I couldn't understand your power, I will answer anything you want, My loyalty is totally to you." Kin offered.

Mikoto came up with a spank on her, that's like our sister.

"What the hell is wrong with that aura? How can I control it?" Naruto asked

"I don't know much about that, I heard once orochimaru-sama taking with Kabuto-sam about the power to look inside the mind which allows to control any kind of aura, Orochimaru-sama attacked lock village for that but they said it was untransferable power." Kin said

"where is the village?" Naruto asked again.

"I don't know that but I know kabuto hired the best lock village ninja to spy on Konoha and she should be present in the village now." Kin said.

"What are her powers?" Naruto wanted more information.

"I don't know much but I heard she can see inside her mind and anyone who infiltrates her mind." Kin said.

"That's one tough shinobi, Okay, I accept you as a member of my Harem, if you ever even try to betray me then you will face a fate you can't even imagine." Naruto explained.

"She is for you for the day, inaugurate her for the house." Naruto ordered other ladies. It is the first time they got something like this. Ena and Kyoku started to wear stap-on and Kujaku already started kissing her and mikoto started spanking her. Naruto went out that time and he knew kin will have a very good lesson.

While Naruto was near hokage tower, he saw Ibiki and Sarutobi to have conversation with Kakashi. He heard a that a ninja was in disguise of a singer entered the village and was captured. No information couldn't be revealed from her like that was empty but Inoichi saw the kid Kakashi in her memory. Kakashi said he saw her once but never again.

"Kakashi, you take her out for few days and see what you can find. But do not let her understand that you are still in your watch, she is from the lock village, land of keys, her name is Hanare." Hokage ordered.

"Okay, Hokage-sama, I will look into that." Kakashi replied.

"Hey old man hokage, let me see into that, I think I will have better result." Naruto implied.

"That girl remembers Kakashi, not you, How can you manage?" Hokage asked.

"You are still a genin, you can't handle a mission like that." Ibiki said.

Ibiki's word hurt Naruto. He activated his Sharingan and said, "Tsukuyomi".

A few seconds later he was on his knees and he spitted out blood, Naruto didn't let it fall into the ground but he let it fall on his sword. Ibiki's interrogation skill will come in handy for him.

"Hokage laughed, Don't worry ibiki, if he told it he can handle it, but how will you handle it Naruto?"

Naruto created a clone and transformes it to Kakashi.

"My clones aren't ordinary, they can survive a lot a lot blow so it will be easy for me, Kakashi sensei needs to be with sasuke now." Naruto explained.

"That's right too, okay then Kakashi will go back to Sasuke and Naruto will handle the situation." Hokage ordered.

Naruto helped ibiki to get up and then headed to the interrogation roon to collect Hanare. Naruto and Kakashi roamed around for the whole day and then Naruto said,

"Me and Kakashi sensei will go to finish our work you can roam around by yourself now, we will come back and join you." Naruto said.

"I am a fugitive, you will still allow me to roam around by myself?" Hanare was astonished.

"I trust you, if you were a spy you would try run away by now." Clone Kakashi said.

Hanare was very happy, the old Kakashi hasn't changed. Her feelings for Kakashi even grown. She decided to go to the secret place what she found in her previous visit. Naruto and clone Kakashi followed her and found she entered to a narrow passage. But they followed her with caution.

Kakashi and Naruto slowly looked over and was stunned at what they found. In front of them was a large pool of water it was a natural hot spring with beautiful wild flowers growing around the rock surface the slight glow of the bulbs giving extra light along with the rays of the moon. Higher up was a big hole showing the many stars shining in the night sky but what shocked them both was the naked figure of a woman who was stood on the surface of the spring twirling and dancing with small pools of water surrounding her.

Hanare was controlling the water around her in a beautiful and mesmerising way showing her perfect concentration of her chakra control. Her creamy white skin seemed to radiate a soft glow from the moon's rays upon it.

Still intrigued they watched as she removed a long wooden pin securing her dark hair which, slowly cascaded down past her shoulders finally resting against her mid waist. Slowly turning herself around a bit they saw the shape and size of her very large firm breasts causing an uncontrollable heat travelling south into the area of their crotch.

"Oh my god?" kakashi whispered stunned.

"Shhh be quiet dobe...she'll hear us" he retorted quietly

Both of them watched as she had now lowered herself into the warm spring sighing in contentment her cheeks showing a tinge of dark pink that made her look incredibly sexy to both of them. Their eyes watching her closely as her hands travelled down her body at first they was just watching her wash her body but they then heard something else which, made them nearly spray blood from their noses.

Heavy breathing could be heard from her direction as they saw movement going on beneath the water both of them silently cursed the water from blocking an irresistibly delicious looking view from them both realizing that the y day spent with kakashi aroused her.

Following the passage Hanare reached her destination running down the small pathway and into the vast cavern inside removing all of her clothing she began to use her chakra to move the water around her enjoying the feeling until she felt she needed to relax and sooth her aching muscles from the accompany of Kakashi.

Gently sinking onto the warm steamy water her body relaxed blissfully causing her to sigh in gratification. She then gently rested her head on the rock behind her. Her fingers gently stroked her lower lips in slow up and down movements she felt intrigued and embarrassed. Her head tilted back and her back arched in indescribable pleasure letting out a soft moan.

Her cheeks darkening at the lustful sob that escaped her lips wanting to feel more of where she had touched she gently stood back up on shaky legs up from the water and sat against an angled rock lying herself down upon its surface, she raised her knees and spread her legs slightly while her fingers gently brushed her folds to find that certain spot again.

Once again her legs trembled as her fingers found the erect pearl just above her center, using one finger she slowly began pressing her finger lightly doing circular movements her body shuddered at the indescribable pleasure she was feeling licking her dry pink lips her other hand came up towards one of her large breasts and began massaging her erect nipple tweaking it with her finger and thumb. Her moans was growing more quicker and louder as she was too lost in her thoughts completely unaware she was being watched by two fully aroused men.

They watched as their fugitive was sat obviously touching herself they were both silently cussing the water that concealed their view but judging by her deep blush and heavy pants that she was starting to enjoy herself. Suddenly her head tilted back and her back arched as a lustful moan escaped her lips causing both of them to feel more aroused than they did before.

Naruto quietly unzipped his trousers and released his painfully hard cock from its tight restraints and began to stroke himself Kakashi looked down smirking but felt he had to do the same as well both of them froze when Hanare stood up somewhat shakily from the water her body now in full view to both of them her pale creamy skin glowed beautifully in the moonlight. Her long midnight dark hair swaying around her back and front, her perfectly rounded large breasts with light pink nipples bounced as she moved causing a sharp intake of breath from the boys.

They were still both in deep shock over her wonderful curves she had hidden well from both of them, her deep blush evident upon her cheeks feeling slightly apprehensive they watched as she sat upon the rock surface and led down upon her back. Both still watching intently, they saw her raise her knees up and slightly open her legs wide they looked upon her intimate area nearly losing it totally. Her insides was a pale pink with a slight tuft or dark hair both men blushed as they watched her long creamy white fingers gently brush against her lower lips until her fingers touched the top and her legs began to shake and another lustful sob escaped her lips.

"Fuck teme this is amazing!" whispered Naruto excitedly Kakashi still taking in the delightful sight before them couldn't agree more with the blonde and just nodded his head in agreement.

"Hn...This is too hot dobe so let's keep watching" he replied in a slow whisper

They watched wide eyed as Hanare's finger did circular movements on her clit, watching as her perfectly pink pussy began to weep in appreciation. Her body was trembling from the new sensations she was feeling making her lose her senses, they both smirked as her other hand traced up to one of her saucy large breasts and began tweaking the pale pink nipple as she licked her lips and moaned her wonton cries in front of them. Each scene made them grab and stroke their painfully hard cocks more feverishly. Kakashi watched on and nudged the blonde beside him and whispered into his ear

"Hey dobe I think this is all new to her?"

"Huh, what do mean teme?"

"What I mean is that, this must be her first time pleasuring herself dumbass!"

The blondes eyes widened at his teammates words and a deep blush came to his own cheeks silently thanking kami for this beautiful arousing site before him. Kakashi still watching had an idea they were both painfully aroused why not help Hanare experience pleasures she had never had before, while they enjoyed every ounce of her gorgeous body she had to offer them. Kakashi silently began to think of a plan to do this as Naruto nudged him lightly in the ribs

"Whoa... Kakashi look at her!"

Kakashi looked over and watched as her hand between her legs was rubbing herself faster her body was convulsing her legs was trembling violently

"Looks like she's about to cum" Kakashi replied still looking at the arousing site

"Ohhhh god, Ahhhhh, No...No...W-what...I..I..." Hanare moaned out

Kakashi and Naruto gulped as she was bucking her hips subconsciously to the movement of her hand and something snapped inside her as her love juices sprayed across the rock surface and into the steaming hot spring below. Her body still shaking at the delicious experience she had and just collapsed exhausted on the rock. After what they both just witnessed Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear his plan whilst the blondes eyes widened and he nodded his head in approval; he was happy to see intelligence growing up in his clones.

Hanare opened her eyes slowly as her body still shook from her climax she had never felt something so intense before in her whole life. Slowly she sat up when she heard a noise in the distance feeling slightly panicked she wrapped her shaky arm to cover her large breasts.

"W-Who's t-there?" She whimpered

"S-Show y-yourself!"

Hanare was now standing up on shaky legs as she reached for her towel and grasped it tightly against her naked body, still scanning her surroundings. She couldn't see anyone so she sighed in relief. What she didn't know was that Kakashi had created a powerful genjutsu with his sharingan to buy them a little time for the plan to work.

Kakashi appeared from the rock and casually walked over slowly towards Hanare who was blissfully unaware he was approaching towards her.

"Hanare?" Kakashi spoke acting shocked at her being there.

"Kakashi..s-san?" Hanare stuttered shocked at him being there

"W-What a-are you d-doing here?" She asked feeling very embarrassed.

Hanare although stunned suddenly felt immensely relieved that she was neck up high in the water at this moment in time. The only tale tell sign was her blush that had darkened a deep red when he stared at her and was beginning to remove his clothes.

"Kakashi s-san w-what a-are you d-doing!?"

Still looking at her blushing face just shrugged his shoulders

"What do you think I'm doing?" he teased

"I'm coming in to use the hot spring of course?"

Hanare froze in place not knowing where to look she glanced down so she couldn't see Kakashi removing all of his clothes she felt extremely vulnerable as she heard him step inside the hot spring sighing his approval as he sat down.

"I...I..didn't know you k-knew about t-this place Kakashi san?" Hanare nervously asked as she cautiously lifted her gaze.

Immediately her pale lilac eyes was staring into onxy coloured eyes that stared into hers. Kakashi tried to fight his growing erection that was remembering the earlier scenes that entertained him and Naruto not to long ago he hoped this plan he thought of worked, and so far so good.

Not answering he just stared at her making sure he had Naruto give the signal that he was ready which, by his intuition was nearly about time. Naruto was already in place completely stripped of his clothing concealed by the shadows ready for the show to begin. Kakashi took a deep breath and moved a little closer towards Hanare not to make her suspicious or nervous as he began speaking last thing he wanted was for the fugitive to escape their clutches.

"Well...The strange thing is I didnt!" He answered truthfully

"O-Oh" Hanare nervously replied thinking how was she going to get out without him seeing her nakedness

Kakashi just carried on talking.

"You see, we saw you going, so I didn't want to disturb you, so we followed and found this place, when we found the spy little did we expect the show you gave us!"

Hanare listened intently to what he was saying only catching the words at the end that made her body tremble and her face to her neck go a brilliant shade of bright red.

"P-Pardon?" Hanare whispered not sure if she heard correctly but had a seeking feeling she hadn't misheard.

The clone was taking in her deep red blush and had obviously caught on to his words so he smirked as he repeated what he had said.

"I said we followed and we found her you gave us quite an amazing show" he repeated

"W-We!?" She asked afraid to know the answer

"Oh me and Naruto" Kakashi calmly replied searching her reaction to the blondes name being mentioned..

Hanare's eyes widened in disbelief not only had she exposed herself with pleasure in front of Kakashi she had done it in front of kid Naruto too. Feeling panicked Hanare jumped up and dashed to her belongings to cover herself and escape this embarrassing situation she found herself. But as soon as she stood up she was grabbed from behind by none other than a very naked Naruto.

Hanare glanced behind her in absolute shock and despair, shock because he grabbed her around the waist from out of nowhere and despair because she was standing there fully naked not only in front of her long time crush Kakashi but also Naruto too.

"N-Naruto k-kun" she all but spluttered out in a nervous and shocked stutter.

"You have been a dirty girl haven't you?" Naruto teased huskily in her ear.

The blonde had brought his lips up towards her earlobes as Kakashi watched on as her cheeks began to burn even hotter. Her one arm was wrapped around her generously large chest in a protective manner, while her other hand covered her most intimate virtue between her milky cream thighs.

"N-No...I...I.." Hanare whimpered

Naruto sucked on her earlobe enjoying her trembling body leaning against him he had never felt so aroused as he did now. Kakashi approached them both slowly, moving in front of a now wide eyed Hanare also leaning towards her ear he began to whisper to her.

"Yes you have Hanare...You was oblivious to us watching you...Or did you enjoy being watched?" Kakashi curiously stated intrigued.

He also began to suck on her other earlobe but then again they was extremely good at concealing their own chakra, which made him smirk inwardly. Hanare was very nervous and was still stunned speech less never in her wildest dreams did she expect to be caught pleasuring herself in front of Kakashi and his student.

Hanare felt Naruto trail downward kisses on her neck as he moved his hand slowly down along her arm. Her nerves grew increasingly stronger knowing that her arm was still covering her large breasts from their view. The shy beauty bit her lip trying hard not to give in and expose herself even more to their eyes. The blonde had noticed her stiffen when his fingers trailed softly down her arm that was conveniently covering her chest. He was determined to pry it away from her breasts so he could take them all in while Kakashi did the same on her other one that was covering her intimate sex.

Working together they ganged up on the girl as the blonde left trails of soft kisses down her neck and shoulder whilast Kakashi glided his wet tongue upon her delectable looking skin by licking up and down her neck causing her to immediately feel weak at the knees causing her to try to resist them.

"N-No d-d-don't" she whimpered to them both who completely ignored her protests.

Naruto grabbed her arm pulling it away from her chest holding it in place as she feebly protested. His dark eyes darkened when he saw her impressive globes and immediately gazed intently at her breasts and was overjoyed at the size of them.

Up close they was big, firm and soft he gently took one into the palm of his hand but they were too large, he pinched the newly pert nipple between his fingers causing Hanare to flinch and gasp at his touch. Her face was severely flushed as her pale lilac eyes was wide in shock and dismay feeling embarrassed at being exposed to her crush especially not confident in her own body.

"N-No d-don't touch m-my Aahhhhh" Hanare breathlessly started to moan

Hearing her quietly moan out to them caused Naruto and Kakashi to smirk, Kakashi who had also grabbed her other breast did the same while he spoke sensually to her into her ear.

"Don't touch what Hanare chan?" Kakashi cooed

He was also massaging her other breast causing Hanare to tremble violently at their touches. Kakashi lowered his head and brought his hot tongue to Hanare's fully pert nipple causing her to gasp louder whilst his other hand held her other arm moving it to her side. Naruto chuckled at her reaction as he was still tweaking her other nipple.

"Does that feel good? You seem to be really sensitive! Isn't she Kakashi?" The blonde stated with a grin.

Kakashi moaned his approval feeling her soft mound in his hand her juicy nipple on his tongue, Hanare subconsciously moved her body more closer to let Kakashi and Naruto recieve more access to her breasts each touch they gave was like bolts of electricity running up and down her spine.

"Ahhh" Hanare moaned seductively.

Naruto moved his hand lower along her outer thighs whilst Kakashi distracted her by sucking her breast. Naruto who noticed that Kakashi had already moved her other hand away. Now exposing her lower regions that was now further ingrained in his memory. He carefully and gently brushed a finger against her now moist lower lips feeling her heat and wetness Naruto groaned into her ear

"Hanare-chan... You are so fucking wet down here"

Hanare gasped as she felt his fingers slowly explore her lower lips her breath hitched as he gently probed inside rubbing her moist folds slowly traveling to the place she touched earlier he wanted to hear her moan the same sweet cries from earlier that had turned him on so much. Kakashi noticed what Naruto was doing and grabbed Hanare gently around the waist ready and waiting on her reaction that he was sure was soon to come.

Hanare was lost in new sensations the hot breath against her ear from Naruto kun along with Kakashi's hot wet tongue caressing her hardened nipple made her body move on its own to the pleasurable feelings she was feeling. She gasped as she felt fingers lightly brush her lower lips then heard Naruto moan in her ear, his moan along with Kakashi's own moans did something to her insides.

Hanare felt an arm reach around her waist softly as she then felt a familiar feeling coming from her intimate place Naruto was touching the spot she touched earlier but this time the feeling was much more powerful than before her whole body convulsed and bucked wildly. Naruto and Kakashi watched her with smirks at her innocent and lustful reaction she nearly fell to her knees but luckily Kakashi had gotten a good hold of her by her waist.

Using his other arm he too ventured lower to where his blonde team mate was currently exploring. He slipped his fingers inside relishing the heat and her increasing wetness, as he introduced his thick finger into her wet and tight virgin cavern while Naruto kept rubbing circular movements on her protruding pearl.

Hanare flinched the sensations they was giving her was making her wild both of their eyes was watching her reaction to their lascivious touches

"Ohh Ahhhh w-wait...Ahhhh don't S-Kakashi s-san Ahhh s-sto i-it Naruto k-kun...Ahhhhhh.. "

Both chuckling at her reaction they both each moaned in her ears

"Your so sexy Hanare-chan this is just the beginning" moaned Naruto

"Seems your body wants this ...You feel soooo good inside" groaned Kakashi

"N-No...Ahh..d-don't s-say it l-like t-thaat...Ahhhhhhh" Hanare said between moans

Kakashi introduced another finger slowly moving in and out of her, her inner walls clutched tightly around him he felt the spasms coming from within her. Naruto who was still playing with her clit could see Hanare was losing it greatly. Having enough he grabbed her face with his free hand and turned her towards his and took her lips with passion probing her lips with his tongue begging her for entrance. He didn't have to wait long when she moaned and he closed his mouth against hers and his tongue explored her mouth with his hot tongue caressing hers while she was moaning into his kiss.

Kakashi was watching on intently wanting nothing more than to claim her lips too. His fingers was pumping in and out of her wonderful wet pussy that was turning him on even more.

"We better move this over there" Kakashi said pointing to another area.

The place he pointed at looked comfotrably soft for them to continue, it was a mossy looking area that had plenty of room to spare for all three of them to continue. Reluctantly breaking away from the kiss Naruto stopped playing with her swollen erected clit. Kakashi reluctantly removed his fingers from within her as they began to move a disoriented Hanare to the particular area they had selected.

Guiding her quickly between them so she wouldn't escape they soon arrived immediately laying her down upon the soft cool moss, now she could see both of their raging hard ons standing proudly at her gaze as they were both complete nude without clothing. Kakashi had saw her eyes lingering upon their hard cocks taking them all in seeing her pink parted lips that made him have visions of them around his hard length.

"Like what you see Hanare?...Come here and touch it" Kakashi commanded softly

Hanare looked up at him and then at Naruto who was watching the play unfold he was enjoying seeing her body from a different angle. His dark eyes devoured her flat toned stomach, the curve of her large hips, as well as her long slender toned legs and of course her large juicy breasts that beheld the most cute little pink nipples.

Her long slender neck, and her visible red lips that was slightly bruised from his demanding kisses looked so sexy to the blonde. Although he had to work with Kakashi, they had to gently coax her to let them in. They knew it was late and a few Mile's away from the village but he didn't mind time was on their side tonight and he would make sure that they fully immersed themselves in pleasure.

Hanare nervously but gently grasped Kakashi's hard cock much to Kakashi's appreciation, she gently moved her hand up and down his long hard shaft causing his whole body to tremble in desire. Hanare watched him intently and glanced at Naruto also not wanting to leave him out, so she made a grab for his hardened length as well.

Once she made contact with his cock the blonde also did the same thing she felt his whole body shiver to her touch. Hanare seemed to love the feeling of control she was having giving pleasure to both these handsome men whose eyes were locked on hers this in turn was making a certain heat grow within her. Watching her intently Naruto and Kakashi watched amused as her hands slowly stroked up and down against their now painfully hard and weeping cocks.

Kakashi groaned his approval when Hanare brushed her fingertips on the tip of his dick that was already oozing out droplets of precum. The sticky substance lubricating her fingers with it while again stroking his cock more firmly. Naruto also groaned his appreciation too as her hand also stroked his hard cock which also began to produce droplets of precum. She leaned towards Kakashi's cock and licked the tip causing him to shudder.

Naruto watched intently as she began to trace her tongue in an up and down movement along his team mates hard member feeling his own arousal get painfully harder it was turning him on watching this woman probe his clones cock with her tongue. Feeling braver she took his cock into her mouth making Kakashi and Naruto's eyes widen with surprise. The darknette bobbed her head up and down twirling her tongue around his thick and hard shaft causing Kakashi to instinctively thrust his hips subconsciously, the pleasure he felt was intense as he placed his hand on her head gripping her hair as Hanare hummed around him causing vibrations to envelop around his hard member.

"Oh...Shit!...Thats...ughh" Kakashi groaned as he could feel himself about to release it felt too good.

"Shit! Hana...I'm...Gonna..Ughhhh"

Hanare felt his length twitch violently against her tongue as his hands held her head close a few seconds passed as a loud and long moan escaped from him tasting his imminent release inside her waiting mouth. Drinking everything up the taste was different but not unpleasant, feeling his sluggish thrusts of his hips then releasing her mouth from his cock.

She stared up at Kakashi who was panting heavily from his orgasm he had just had look I down at her with dark lust filled eyes that made her toes curl. Kakashi grabbed her as he started kissing her roughly with unbridled passion tasting himself in the process. Minutes passed by when the heated kiss between them broke. The kiss was hot as he took his time to see Naruto's reaction in turn noticing the strain his clone had been holding.

Hanare who was on all fours turned and crawled over to the blonde like a predatory animal stalking its pray whilst licking her plump lips causing Naruto to flush at the scene before him, noticing Kakashi grinning at the blondes reaction. Hanare took hold of Naruto's painfully hard member slowly stroking it while spitting a huge amount of saliva on the purple engorged tip causing the sat still blonde to jump slightly and then hiss.

Kakashi watched intently as Naruto shivered at Hanare's touch running the saliva all around his throbbing cock she then lightly traced her hot and wet tounge over his sensitive tip licking up the precum droplets causing Naruto to close his dark eyes and moan loudly. If he kept looking at her he would cum within a heartbeat, he felt her tongue trace down the sides of his dick stifiling another moan from his lips.

He then felt her mouth fully take him into her hot wet mouth feeling amazing as she lapped her tongue all around his shaft making Naruto tremble in pleasure. He felt her caress his sack with her trembling fingers making him groan even more feeling her head bob faster up and down he could feel his imminent release grabbing her head and fisting her hair he was slowly losing himself to the pleasures she was giving him

"Ohhh Fuck...Yessss... Ughhh...Hanareaa...Ohhhhh..." Naruto moaned loud.

"Shit...Hana...Fuck...I'm..gonna...Ughhhhh" Naruto continued immediately exploding inside her mouth.

Hanare once again drank it all down getting used to the unique taste. Releasing his cock from her mouth with a loud wet pop sound. Naruto felt overwhelmed and grabbed her arm pulling her towards him kissing her roughly the same as Kakashi experiencing the taste of himself within their kiss. Breaking away for much needed air and to regain their breathes a small trail of saliva was their connection from their tongue battle.

Hanare was now knelt in front of the blonde feeling really strange so she decided to get up and get dressed until she was stopped by Kakashi who had pulled her back down.

"Kakashi!?"

"Where do you think your going?" Kakashi playfully asked

"Ano..I.I..was..going..t-to..get..d-dressed" she nervously answered.

Kakashi who kept her gaze with his shook his head and leaned towards her grabbing her arms he turned her around and pulled her onto his lap with her back facing him a deep crimson blush grew on her cheeks as Kakashi leant towards her ear and lightly nibbled her earlobe making her tremble against him.

"Sorry but we can't let you do that. We have to show you our appreciation Hanare" Kakashi spoke in a quiet husky voice full of pent up passion

"Hey dobe are you ready?" Kakashi asked the blonde who scratched his head and had a mischievous smile spread across his face

"Sure am teme" he replied lightly.

Naruto moved up beside Kakashi Hanare started feeling nervous again at the close proximity. Kakashi sensing her fear gently turned her head towards him and his lips sought hers the kiss was very intense on both sides tongues were caressing each other as Hanare moaned lightly at the kiss breaking away for air. Naruto who was knelt in front of her leaned in and started taking over on kissing her passionately.

Hanare felt lost to their relentless kisses having never been kissed in such away before. Each time made her feel hot, each time their tongues caressed each other making her want more. Kakashi watched as Naruto and Hanare was passionately kissing each other prompting Kakashi to lick and moan in Hanare's ear

"You like being kissed don't you" he groaned

Hanare shivered and moaned into Naruto's mouth feeling a pair of hands grab both her breasts Hanare flinched while Naruto who was in cohorts with Kakashi kept her busy with his mouth. Kakashi gently caressed each breast with his hands massaging them still enjoying the softness and size of them noticing her little pale pink buds harden to his touch. Grabbing each one of her nipples and giving it a gentle tug and squeeze still moaning his appreciation in her ear

"What's this Hanare? Do you like my touch? Your so sensitive" Kakashi said in a groan causing Hanare to moan hard into Naruto's mouth as Kakashi pinched both nipples hard.

"Fuck your tits are fucking great can I have a taste? He moaned again in her ear

Naruto who was watching while kissing her maneuvered Hanare around so that Kakashi was on her left side and he was on her right side keeping her back against one of the many large rocks for support. Naruto took up kissing her again tilting her chin his tongue easily gained entrance breaking down each barrier of resistance in doing so.

Kakashi leant down and took her left breast into his hot mouth running his tongue around the sensitive peak making Hanare moan into Narutos's kiss. Kakashi whilst sucking her left breast caressed the right tweaking the other pink pert nipple with his finger and thumb causing Hanare to arch her back and break away from Naruto's kiss moaning loudly. Naruto smirked as his friend was sucking and biting her nipple while playing with the other he then began to lean towards her ear.

"Is that nice? Naruto moaned softly causing Hanare to blush scarlett and pant heavily

"W-Wait...Ohhh..." Hanare moaned softly causing both males to grow painfully hard enjoying her sweet moan and delicious blush on her face.

Kakashi looked up and removed her breast from his mouth and was up against her other ear while Naruto was by the other Kakashi then turned her face towards his their eyes caught in a powerful gaze as Kakashi seeked entrance to her lips again Naruto began to caress her right breast and moaned in her ear

"Your breasts are great Hanare why did you hide them I forbid you to do it ever again"He moaned.

Kakashi was watching giving Naruto the signal to work down wards pulling Hanare down on the soft moss they both led beside her with Hanare in the middle noticing how close she was to them made her aware of her predicament. Kakashi reassuringly kept kissing her enjoying her soft tongue against his. Naruto lightly traced his fingers along her curves as he slowly travelled down wards. Kakashi also followed suit with his own hand for the same destination. Hanare trembled at their touches that when both of their hands grabbed each one of her legs causing Hanare to flinch and break away from Kakashi's lips in surprise and embarrassment.

"N-No...P-Please... N-Not t-there" Hanare pleaded softly.

Trying in vain to keep her legs held together, she was however no match for them both as they parted each of her legs wide and glanced at her adorable pink pussy that was now going to get the attention it was crying out for.

"Hanare, your so adorable" moaned Kakashi in her left ear

"Yeah Hanare-chan...I'm so fucking hard right now looking at you" groaned Naruto in her right ear

"Keep your legs parted" Kakashi ordered.

"Trust us Hanare-chan" whispered Naruto

Hanare felt so embarrassed her naked body in full view to both of them she had never been so intimately exposed as she did now. She trembling in fear at what was to be expected, she felt their hands slowly caress her inner thighs both touching different areas of her pussy. Naruto and Kakashi touched her folds and noticed how wet she was both of them groaned in excitement.

Kakashi worked his way to her bundle of nerves while Naruto licked his thick finger that had Hanare's love juices and she tasted amazing hoping to have a quick taste at some point all he wanted to do was to hear her moans and bring her to release like they had.

Breaking away from his raging thoughts Naruto lowered his hand and entered inside her soft wet folds caressing inside her gently feeling and seeing a slight tremble from her thighs that caught his attention. Finding her opening he slowly and very gently inserted his fingers inside, groaning at the wonderful heat that encased his fingers tightly. She was soaking wet as he felt her tight inner walls squeeze down on him loving the feeling and knew it would be heavenly on his cock.

He slowly rocked his finger in and out whilst Kakashi watched on intently as Naruto begun moving his finger in and out hearing his moan of approval at the feel of her insides. The raven was amazed at her wetness and easily located her still swollen clit that was painfully aroused much to his enjoyment. Taking his finger he placed it into his mouth licking the tip with his tongue covering it completely with his saliva.

A few seconds passed then he removed it from his hot wet mouth placing his wet finger upon her then pressed on it making hard circular movements hearing her getting wetter they both looked at her watching her soft expression change from embarrassment to pure ecstasy.

"Ahhh...W-Wait...S-Stop...Ahhhhhhhhhh" Hanare completely arched her back from the floor as she moaned.

This action had prompted both Naruto and Kakashi to smirk with pride as they was going to bring her to the very edge of pleasure that she would be begging them both to relinquish her growing ache they was steadily building.

"What's this Hanare chan? Your getting extremely wet" moaned Naruto in her ear

"N-No...I-it...C-Caaan't...B-Be...Ahhhhhhh" Hanare tried to talk but she couldn't help but moan.

Kakashi and Naruto chuckled at her she was so embarrassed yet extremely sexy the beautiful girl was biting her hand to stop her moans from escaping past her lips.

"Hmmm Hanare-chan your pussy is crying for more of our attention. Listen can you hear that? Your wet sounds are amazing!" Kakashi whispered

"Ohhh don't ahhh" Hanare groaned trying to fight it she could hear sqwelching sounds as black eyes and dark eyes stared at her lilac eyes in lust making her grow more aroused and about go explode.

"Oh shit! Hanare-chan...Your fucking closing down upon my fingers...Woah!" groaned Naruto

Who was currently getting really aroused by the second watching her fall apart Kakashi and Naruto knew she was getting extremely close and began to up their attacks.

Kakashi was still rubbing Hanare's clit applied more pressure against it doing faster circular movements hearing the sounds of her wetness was driving him wild also. He was moaning whilst he traced her breast with his tongue biting her nipple with his teeth causing Hanare to scream.

Ahhhhh S-Kakashi s-stop! N-Naruto Ahhhh s-stop I-It"

Hearing their names made them grow even more hornier than ever. Naruto thrust another finger inside her feeling her insides twitch at the extra digit going in within her.

"Kami...Hanare-chan... Your awesome...Hmmm" Naruto groaned as his fingers were being gripped tightly

"You look to be so tight...She needs to be extremely wet dobe" Kakashi looked on as he caressed her nipple still feeling his fingers getting soaked from touching her clit.

"Fuck...I gotta try something." Naruto announced as Kakashi watched him remove his fingers from with her.

Naruto licked his dripping fingers from her juices hungrily into his mouth and tongue groaning at her taste that was so sweet. Moving up kneeling in the balls if his feet he got in between her thighs giving Kakashi a cocky grin as he placed his warm mouth on her sex. Hanare immediately arched letting out a lusty sob as Naruto delved his tongue into her wet folds greedily sucking her juices.

Hanare was panting as her thighs shook she tried to move away but kakashi as well as Naruto held her firmly in position. The skubds of Naruto lapping her sex with his mouth was erotic and out more strain in both men who was trying hard to be patient but it was a losing battle. The way her hips seemed to lasciviously buck against the blondes face seemed to get them to breaking point.

They both watched in satisfaction as Hanare was about to break before them.

"Ohhhhhhhh I..I..I.." Her hips continued to buck against their assaults both of them enjoying her losing control Kakashi could see her fear and looked at her with an honest smile

"Let go Hanare... Just let it go"

Hanare felt the coil at the pit of her stomach snap watching her sexy expressions knowing she looked so sexy there Kakashi added more pressure to her bundle of nerves while Naruto quickened his tongue by entering deeper within her Hanare convulsed as she felt some thing about to burst inside her

Ohhhhh, I...I...I..feel...Weired...I'm cummming!"

To watch the girl losing all her control was so erotic she was so innocently adorable both Naruto and Kakashi couldn't wait to pound into her.

"Let it go baby let it go" said Kakashi softly watching her climaxing face Naruto was enjoying himself too greedily lapping it up

" just cum for us Hina" Show me your face as you cum"

That sentence was all it needed as she screamed her release and sprayed her juices all over Naruto's face as Kakashi's looks on slightly chucking. Naruto licked his cum drenched face and fingers while Kakashi looked at Hanare who was led panting breathlessly and dazed at her second climax.

Naruto grinned and wasted no time and got in between her legs once again and put each of her legs upon his shoulders positioning his cock between her folds soaking his entire length with her juices. Naruto glanced up at Kakashi who was watching him telling him silently to get a move in as he wanted some action to. He glanced down at the breathless beauty who hadn't registered her predicament yet. The blonde bit his lip to contain his growing excitement then got ready to break through the barrier that was her virginity.

Kakashi watched on getting ready for his turn as well as taking the other virginity he was going to claim they would then swap around and experience both between them. Hanare had felt movement of her legs being lifted she turned to see Naruto in between her thighs looking down at her with a sexy grin upon his face with Kakashi by the side staring at her intently with deep onxy eyes.

"Get ready Hanare-chan I am going to make you mine" moaned Naruto.

Before she could even protest he thrust deep and fast within her as her virgin barrier broke feeling him enter her entirely. Kakashi watched intrigued at the blonde who took her thrusted his hips harshly break in and taking her virginity groaning loudly as he did so as Hanare moaned just as much. The blonde then painfully remained still who was then paitently waiting for Hanare to adjust. A few minutes passed as he then started to move he again groaned as he felt her grip him tightly. Hanare moaned out loudly she felt so sensitive from her climax that when he moved her whole body trembled and succumbed to this new intense pleasure.

"Ahhh...W-Wait...I..I...Ohhhhhhhh...N-Naruto...Kun!" Hanare tried to speak but her sentences was lost to moans.

The sensations she was feeling was way to intense and couldn't help but moan, Naruto was feeling her insides spasm her wetness was making his cock glide easily within her and twitched in approval at her unique tightness that was out of this world.

"Fuck! Hanare- Chan...Your pussy is awesome...You don't want to let my cock go" He groaned

Kakashi watched as Hanare was trying to push Naruto away to stop these feelings what she was feeling it was too immense and to much for her sensitive body she could feel herself building to an even bigger climax than the last and it scared her.

"S-Stop..I..Ahhh...I...Feel...Strange...Ahhh" Hanare pleaded her eyes confused at her bodies sensations.

Naruto grinned and looked at her with his deep dark lust filled eyes and began to thrust slower.

"Hanare hime...Your so fucking tight your pussy won't release me. Your pussy is loving the attention i'm giving"

Naruto had lifted up her pelvis slightly causing her to fall back on to her elbows. Her own eyes saw his cock sink into her core and slowly emerge before sinking back in with the sounds from her wetness and skin slapping against skin.

"Can you see it for yourself hime? See look here" Naruto groaned out

Hanare had arched her back and moaned loudly feeling something immense being touched within her.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

Naruto and Kakashi looked knowing that Naruto just touched a certain spot deep within her

"Fuck, your gripping me like mad Shit!" Naruto moaned loudly as his body tensed

Kakashi moved his hand to her breast and gave a firm squeeze.

"Did he touch a good spot? looks like he did your pussy is weeping in pleasure!" Kakashi whispered against her ear

"Ohh...p-please...ahh..d-don't..say..t-that...'Kakashi" Hanare moaned out

Kakashi breathlessly chuckled while licking his lips still squeezing her breast feeling incredibly horny just watching.

"But it's true look at what your doing to Naruto. Your holding him so tightly not wanting him to stop" Kakashi continued

Hearing Kakashi speak dirty words was making her body grow even hotter. Naruto felt her wetness and her firm grip held him tightly wanting more he felt great knowing Kakashi was wanting some action. He pulled Hanare upwards as he maneuvered her to straddle his lap still fully embedded within her. This new angle seemed to reach even deeper as she shuddered on top of him.

Naruto moaned enjoying the delicous view signalling Kakashi to be prepared and get himself and Hanare ready while he handled the distraction. Hanare was pulled into a steamy breath taking kiss that felt immensely pleasurable for both of them as he urged her to ride him by guiding her in what to do as Kakashi prepared himself.

"Fuck your so fucking hot Hanare, your fucking wetness in dripping on me" Naruto moaned and panted Hanare felt the intense tightness building as he thrust upwards making her convulse on top of him

"Did I touch something good baby" He groaned the look on her face said it all placing his arm around her neck he pulled her down for another hit kiss.

Kakashi used this distraction to prepare her for his brutal assault. Hanare's firm round buttocks was fascinating to Kakashi while he saw naruto's cock pound and lose itself within her delicious depths. He grabbed her firm ass cheeks with both his large hands and squeezed each creamy cheek tenderly.

Hanare flinched and tried to move to glance behind her when Naruto firmly kept her mouth on his dominating her in a tongue war knowing full well what his clone was going to do. Kakashi removed his one hand briefly and put his finger in his mouth lathering it with his saliva completely wetting his finger. Stretching her cheeks apart noticing her little pink hole that remained untouched and unseen by eyes before. Kakashi groaned at the delectable site and traced his wet finger around it.

Hanare's eyes went wide as she felt his finger slide inside her back entrance slowly and pulling back out and going back in she squealed into Naruto's mouth as he held her firm. Kakashi pumped his finger in and out at a faster pace making Hanare internally shiver and squeal when he produced another finger inside. Two of his fingers now replaced the one as he carried on penetrating her now slowly becoming loose hole. Naruto feeling her insides quiver felt incredible and held firm as Kakashi prepared her for what was soon to happen.

Hanare was feeling incredible from Naruto's assaults but now that Kakashi was behind her and touching her other intimate area she felt another set of sensations that made her toes curl. His fingers was slowly filling her noticing he has now put a third inside she was groaning into Naruto's mouth as he kept sucking her tongue and wrestling his with hers. Kakashi has now produced a third finger and was enjoying the slick wet entrance of her soon to be devoured hole bringing his face over he removed his fingers and began to swirl his tongue around her now slightly red hole Hanare flinched at the hot wet feel circular movement that she broke away from Naruto as soon as Kakashi's tongue entered inside feeling his tongue tasting her insides

"Ahhhh...D-Don't..t-that's d-dirty..,Kakashi...Ohhhh Kami" she groaned out in such a sweet cry making Naruto shiver as she further clamped down on him. The naughty sounds of Kakashi sucking on her asshole was making Naruto lose it

"Come on Kakashi get a mone on lets make her scream together" groaned Naruto.

Kakashi slowly removed his tongue and he grasped his hard cock aligning it at her entrance. Naruto who waited patiently held still, Hanare was held hard by Naruto's arms around her waist making sure she didn't move. Kakashi stretched her ass cheeks wide and slowly entered her tight hole groaning as his member was slowly being sucked in

"Relax baby" Naruto cooed as he saw her clench her eyes tight to Kakashi's slow attack.

Trembling at the strange feeling of having both Naruto and now Kakashi inside her she felt Naruto tremble beneath her as he could feel Kakashi pushing through until Kakashi felt his cock completely be consumed inside her. He gritted his teeth at the tightness he was feeling Hanare shuddered as all of them kept still getting ready to move.

You ready teme?" Naruto tried to stifle his moan

Kakashi who held still for Hanare to relax gripped one of her breasts massaging her erect peek

"Ready dobe!" He groaned

Hanare didn't know what to do as Naruto moved first he pulled out slowly and thrust back in, as he thrusted in Kakashi pulled his cock out. When Naruto pulled his cock out Kakashi then thrusted his back in side her, both if them getting her used to the pace. Hanare was panting trying to take all this pleasure at once each thrust was slow at first but they then started picking up the pace thrusting in and out faster Hanare tilted her head back in pleasure

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH OHHHH KAMIIII OHHHHHH AHHHHHH" Hanare moaned loudly.

Kakashi and Naruto heard her loud moans it was music to their ears causing them to groan in unison at her gorgeous trembling body that was under Kakashi but above Naruto it was incredible for both if them to see and feel.

"Ohhh Hanare your...Your...Oh...Shit I'm getting close" groaned Naruto as her juices was flowing down his stiff cock

Kakashi who was pounding her ass was lost in a state of bliss feeling the deliciously soft tunnel closing around his cock. Hanare still had her head tilted back, her eyes was closed letting out soft cries of pleasure. Kakashi felt his cock get even bigger he was feeling too aroused at the gorgeous Hyuga beneath him.

"You like...having...our...cocks...inside...don't...you...princess" Kakashi moaned

"D-Don't..s-say..that" Hanare moaned back causing Kakashi to stop. Naruto who caught on to what his friend was up to also stopped his assault

"You love it don't you Hanare? Beg for us to continue and we will show your body what it desires" Kakashi said huskily.

Hanare noticed they was still inside her gripping her body tightly as she tried to move her hips, they was teasing her. The sweet achy throbs was growing worse as she was very close to release and now they had stopped moving it caused her to want to cry out in protest as she couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on baby tell us what you want" whispered Naruto who now moved his hand towards her erect pearl and gently touched it with his fingers causing her to clamp down on both of their dicks deliciously.

"P-Please... Fuck me i-i can't take this ache much more!" Hanare begged.

Both of them smirked in triumph at her delicious plead and decided that they would both grant her deepest wish and then some.

"Hanare I am going to make you cum hard" Naruto moaned feeling her tighten around his clock at his words,

Deciding to change their positions around so that they was more accessible to her body and in particular her neck..

Both members began getting her ready in a different position. Kakashi sat down on the ground pulling Hanare down on top of him bending her over she was on all fours as he spread her ass cheeks and began delving his tongue around her puckered hole tasting her insides once more as Hanare moaned in pleasure. While Kakashi licked and sucked her asshole Naruto knelt in front of her and gave her a brief tongue kiss then grabbed her head to get her to suck his cock lubricating him ready for his attacks.

She went down on him sucking his cock completely inside her hot mouth he groaned as she bobbed up and down feeling highly charged himself he grabbed her nipples and pinched each of them whilst he was being prepared.

Having enough he then turned her around again her head in Kakashis lap sucking his cock in preparation whilst Naruto began to lick her lower lips with his tongue. Her pussy was red from previous ministrations after a few more minutes she was turned back around this time sat spread eagled on Kakashi's lap with his lubricated cock pushed back into her ass she moaned as he entered her fully. Naruto then got in between her legs while she looked into his eyes and slowly thrusted into her tight hole once again they timed their thrusts to match watching the trembling woman lose herself to their lascivious desires

Kakashi groaned as his cock was being gently squeezed by her feeling Naruto's cock vibrate against his from her other love tunnel. Naruto started to growl as his eyes began to go feral as his cock to run against Hanares inner walls making her moan in delight.

Clone Kakashi who was feeling the chakra didn't want to lose out so he used chaka chains that he directed to slide around Hanare's waist and play with her secret spots they both coiled around her waist slithering to her large bouncing breasts slowly hissing against her swollen peeks causing Hanare to groan. His entire body rubbing against Hanare's walls of her ass making him thrust his hips wildly against her.

Hanare was lost in the pleasures they was giving her. her eyes was wide with desire and lust as they pumped hard and fast inside her. Her mouth was opened wide in sheer pleasure but no sound escaped just Hanare completely making her body burn hotter inside and out getting close to releasing themselves they wanted her to let go before they could.

"Your feeling so good Hanare" groaned Kakashi

"Let yourself go" he whispered biting her earlobe

Hanare bucked her hips again at both thrusting assaults, rolling her hips making both her attackers groan in ecstasy feeling the coils once again bubbling deep to spill out. She let herself go not being able to take it any more.

"Yesssssssss harder...Harder...Please...Ohhhhhhhh...Kami...N-Naruto...-Kakashi.." She moaned loudly.

Both of them thrusted harder hitting spots that made her mouth water in absolute pleasure, she was totally being conquered she was surrendering her body to both of them and they knew it and accepted it with arms opened wide.

Feeling her about to spill Naruto started licking her neck up and down with his tongue. Kakashi licked her neck as she released soaking Naruto and Kakashi below with her flowing juices her body trembling violently as they both groaned as the wetness hit the tips of their cocks sending them to twitch and about to release inside her.

Naruto came inside her flooding her pussy walls with so much cum it spilled out as he groaned her name to the heavens. Kakashi still thrusting found his release imminent biting into her soft delectable sleeked with sweat skin hard with his teeth, also pouring his own unique chakra into her marking her as his also. Hanare convulsed as Kakashi released inside her ass keeping firmly seated within her for a few seconds as he sluggishly thrust against her groaning. He finally pulled out and collapsed backward's exhausted and fully sated. Hanare also fell back on him as Naruto fell forward still deeply inside her but finally pulled out and sat back and looked at her two filled up holes containing their seeds of love.

Naruto then bound her nude and dispelled the clone Kakashi. Suddenly fear took place in Hanare's eyes.

"Did you think I won't notice because I am fucking you? I saw you making signs with your eye and that allows you to see inside your own mind and anyone infiltrating it. But your signs were different this time. What was it? Naruto asked.

Hanare was bound so tightly that she couldn't even move. "I was truly attracted to Kakashi, so when I thought Kakashi was inside me, I deleted Konoha information." Hanare said.

"Kakashi would have believed you but I am not that easy, prove it me." Naruto said.

"Apply Tsukuyomi and check, I can't lie their right?" Hanare said.

Naruto checked then washed her body burned her cloths and he dressed up. Hanare spilled almost all the information which included one of the bases of Orochimaru and her powers will allow him to control that nasty aura.

He used hirashinin kunai and one permanently placed it hokage's office to teleport. Sandaime Hokage was in the office and Naruto appeared there and placed the naked shinobi on the table. Hiruzen became astonished and raged.

"I gave the task of collecting information, not to ravage, Naruto." He yelled.

"Cool down, Ji-chaa, its my way of collecting information." Then he explained the whole situation.

"so you can release her, Hokage-sama." Naruto said.

"My villagers will kill me for betraying them, please allow asylum for me here." Hanare requested.

"Well, if you allow I want to take her in." Naruto proposed.

Hokage has nothing to say against Naruto. So he took her home and he saw the girls were still busy with kin so he went in and transferred Hanare to them.

"Every one of you will report to me tomorrow morning, I will discuss my future plans."

Girls hanged hanre beside kin and started their cruise. Naruto went to sleep. He has to check the book for his new stats in the morning.

[Naruto's stats will be discussed in the next chapter , I hope you like this chapter and leave reviews.]


	22. KONOHA clans part-1

[Co-author of this chapter is Naruhina123, Please follow him too]

Naruto woke up the next morning pretty late. The chunin exam was pretty tight on him moreover fighting a chunin. He has to work on many things too. He needs to find out a way to extract tailed beasts without killing the host. He has to work on saving sasuke from the curse mark too. This one month is going to be very busy.

He freshened up by himself then he saw note hanging at the door which reads, breakfast is ready at the swimming pool area. Naruto went down there and saw all the girls enjoying themselves and his breakfast is served by the pool and it was very festive looking. Naruto noticed kin and hanare there too. He was surprised but happy.

Naruto sat and started having his breakfast but the girls didn't leave the pool, suddenly he saw that the water is flowing in festive way and the 17 girls have started water dance, Naruto was enjoying it very much. What exclaimed Naruto most was the final act, all the girls rounded up with their hands on their breast around Naruto and finished with milk fountain from their breast.

"Wow, that was awesome, How did Kin and Hanare became so involved with you guys, so fast? Naruto asked.

"The orientation was the practice for your hard fucks and they knew you can do something like that." Fubuki said.

"Fifteen naked girls under one man, any girl would guess what he can do." Hisame smiled.

"So they understood it and then they joined us in the pool with us." Ena said.

"For their inauguration orgy with us." Ayame said.

"Also their breast-milk seal." Kujaku said.

"We treated them nicely too." Kurenai added.

"They treated u like sisters," Kin and Hanare said in unison.

Naruto was happy to see that. Then Hanare talked out.

"I want to say something if you allow." She asked.

"At first go and kiss the dick gently then you can ask permission." Mito said.

Mito herself came over and took off his towel which was covering his lower part. Hanare came and kissed it.

"There is rumour going on in the village about you." Hanare said.

"What rumours? Explain it." Naruto ordered.

"Well, everybody was saying that you are very powerful although they don't know your true power, but words are going on about the book you always carry, even some clan wants to steal it see what is in it." Hanare explained.

"Thanx Hanare, I will keep that in mind, now I have a plan to acquire konoha's special jutsu's within a very short time, so you guys give me a potential list from all special clans. I also want you guys to train within the house, Most of you are excellent shinobi, You will be my force." Naruto said.

Girls became surprised at this announcement. Naruto opened his book. He needs to go to the market with this book today. Maybe he could trap a potential enemy to Naruto. He opened to see the stats.

CONGRATLATIONS YOU UNLOCKED ETERNL MYENGOKO SHARINGAN (Beating Izumi Uchina) DOJUTSU +50 POINTS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KIN TSUCHI +200POINTS GENJUTSU +30 POINTS INTELLIGENCE +20 POINTS ACROBATICS +10 POINTS LYING +10 POINTS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HANARE +250 POINTS INTERROGATION +150 POINTS ENDURANCE +30 POINTS REFLEXES +30 POINTS LYING +40 POINTS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED IBIKI MORINO'S AURA INTERROGATION +50 DIVINE CHAKRA+50 POINTS

CONGRTULATIONS YOU OBTAINED OROCHIMARU'S AURA +500 POINTS DEMONIC CHAKRA +100 POINTS

CONGRATULATION YOU OBTAINES SOFT PHYSIQUE AND CHAKRA ABSOPRTION AND WIND FLOW TECHNIQUE +600 POINTS.

Naruto was happy and he turned over to the level page to see his level.

Naruto reached level 17.

Then he turned over to the stats page.

Naruto Stats:

Acrobatics: 130

Chakra Control: 180

Chakra Levels: 200

Chakra sensor: 100

Endurance: 150

Intelligence: 120

Luck: 120

Reflexes: 150

Speed: 140

Stamina: 140

Strength: 150

Knowledge: 180

Courage: 120

Sex Appeal: 220

Scientist: 100

Wealth: 50

Politics: 100

Leadership: 120

Interrogation: 200

Divine chakra: 50

Demonic Chakra: 150

[Depending on your collection of aura, you will get two type of chakra, this will be needed for special jutsus, for example you will need 150 demonic chakra and 50 heroic chakra.]

He turned over to skill page.

Skills:

Archery: 50 points.

Bojutsu: 200 Points.

Dojutsu: 150 points

Earth Elemental manipulation: 110 points.

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 120 points.

Genjutsu: 180 points.

Kenjutsu: 160 points.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 120 points.

Lying: 100 points.

Tracking:100

Medical Jutsu: 50 points.

Ninja Master: 200 points.

Ninjutsu: 150 points.

Sealing: 50 points.

Senjutsu: 00 points.

Sexual Aura: 220 points.

Taijutsu: 150 points.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 120 points.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 120 points.

Healing Factor: 60 points.

Massaging: 50 points.

Stealth: 75 points.

Summoning: 100 points

Crafting: 50 points.

Haggling: 50 points.

Knife Fighting: 50 points.

Pick Pocketing: 50 points.

Cooking: 50 Points.

Forging: 50 Points.

Medicine Making: 50 Points.

Throwing: 50 points.

Trap Making: 50.

He turned over the page to see the achievements.

Achievements:

Lost Virginity.

Became Shinobi.

Has sex with a kunoichi.

Has chakra armor and rainbow chakra.

Had group sex.

Has Chkara chains.

Has Sharingan,

Has Hirashinin.

Has summoning contract with Ena.

Has eternal Mayengoko Sharingan.

Has collected weapons of Seimei.

Has susano's.

Has Mayengoko Sharingan.

Has Ultimate Susano's

Has chakra absorption technique.

Has soft physique technique.

Has air release technique.

Can look inside his own mind and anyone who infiltrates it.

He turned over and saw the weapons page.

Weapons

Naruto's double sword [Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza)+White fang of Sakumu Hatake+Kusanagi of Uchina clan+Garian sword. (Rayugan)+Weaklnessless short sword (Kujaku)+Fire sword (Hoki)].

Ninja star

Kunai

Senbons.

He turned over to the collection page.

Collections:

Chakra armor (perfect user).

Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

White fang of Sakumu Hatake.

Kusanagi off Uchina clan.

Garian sword. (Rayugan).

Weaklnessless short sword (Kujaku).

Fire sword (Hoki).

Infinite armor (Seimei).

He turned over again to see the perks page.

Perks:

Lord of Harem (Naruto can start a harem now and include girls in his Harem).

Food Freak, requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

Rainbow man (Can gain kekkai genkai); requirements: have sex with Kyoki at the platform

Chakra man (Can use the chakra armor regularly); requirements: have sex with Fubuki, collect chakra armor.

Hyoton (Ice element): Haku's demonic crystal mirror technique included.

Silent killer: requirements (Have sex with Haku, Defeat Zabuza); Hidden mist jutsu available

Sharingan: Have sex with Mikoto Uchina.

Hirashinin level 1: Have sex with Kaguya Namikaze.

Enma recruit: Be the pupil of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Chakra chains: Have sex with a Uzumaki girl.

Jinton (quick style): (have sex with Namikaze); Extreme Speed n Taijutsu and can gain hirashinin.

Snake style Taijutsu: Have sex with Anko Mitarashi.

Mayengoko Sharingan: Use Sharingan in battle and kill,

Eternal Mayengoko Sharingan : Bit one Sharingan user.

Rinnegan (Locked).

Hirashinin Level 2 (Locked).

Ultimate Enma: (obtained): Have sex with Ena.

Ultimate Susano's: Unlocked but obtained.

The Hero: Drink hero's water.

Weapon man: Collect Seimei's weapon set.

The collector: Collect special abilities with the sword. [Ibiki Morino + Zaku +Oroi +Misumi]

He turned the page. He expected the trophy page but a new page immerged. The Aura page.

Then popped up a writing. That said: MANY STRONG SHINOBI'S HAVE THEIR HIDDEN SKILL AND JUTSU, THEIR SURA STORED THAT KNOWLEDGE AND POWER, IF YOU CAN GAIN THE AURA THEN YOU CAN UNLOCK IT WITH THE MIND LOOKING CAPABILITY FROM THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN LOCK. THERE ARE LESS NUMBER OF SHINOBI'S WHO POSSES AURA LIKE THIS, BEING RARE, THEY ARE INTENSLY POWERFUL AND TOUGH TO CONTROL, GAIN THEM AT YOUR OWN RISK. FROM NOW ON THE BOOK WILL WAR YOU WHEN YOU FACE SHINOBI WITH DIFFERENT AURAS. REMEMBER AURA CAN BE COLLECTED ONLY FROM ALIVE PEOPLE IF YOU KILL ANYONE THEN YOU WILL GET THEIR POWERS BUT NOT THE AURA.]

Collected Orochimaru's Aura [ Snake aura, molding, hidden jutsu, edo tensei, fuinjutsu]

He turned over to the trophy page last.

Trophy:

Lady Killer: Had first sex; 200 points; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

Princess Hunter: Had sex with a princess; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

Bronze Harem: Started Harem and had sex with three women; sex appeal (+20 points), Sexual Aura (+20 points)

Chakra Boy: Can use chakra armor. (Chakra: +20 points, Chakra control: +20 points, strength: +20 points, speed: +20 points).

Rainbow boy: Have rainbow chakra (luck, courage, endurance, intelligence +20 points).

Bronze Harem 2: You had sex with Five woman. +100 points

Anal Fetish: Had anal sex. +100 points.

Shadow Fetish: Had sex using Shadow clone. +200 points.

Shinobi swords of mist 1: Collected one of seven swords of Shinobi swordsman of Mist. +100 points.

Bloodline addition: Obtained first kekkai genkai. +200 points.

Banger (had group sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Leader (had sex with clan leader); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Clone master (use more than twenty clones in sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Silver Harem 1 (has sex with ten women) Sexual aura +50 sex appeal +50.

Silver Harem 2 (has sex with 15 women) sexual aura +20 sex appeal +20.

Weapon god (Collect Seimei weapon set) Stamina +20 Speed +20

Hero Ninja (Drink hero's water) Chakra level +10 Chakra control +30

Aura collector: (Collect first aura) Chakra level +20 chakra control +20 Demonic chakra +50

Mind explorer: (Can look inside his own mind) Knowledge +30

Naruto had 500 points spare early now some more added, he decided to use them before the finals of chunin exam.

After updating his abilities Naruto drank the breast milk of two new members of his harem. Then he used his mind exploring technique for the first time, He entered his mind he saw that Kurama was bounded by chain, He asked;

"How did it happen, Kurama?"

The beautiful orange haired girl wasn't able to answer the question, he tried to unhook it but couldn't do it, he thought may be some more knowledge will help him understand, that makes clear why he couldn't get kurama's chakra.

Then he looked beside and saw a room with snake marks beside and it was locked. He went in front of it and made the signs with his eye and the door was unlocked. He entered the room and suddenly a giant snake popped up.

"I see you are the brat who couldn't handle the lust of power from this aura, how could you even get this aura, this ability was lost ages ago, Somehow you possess all hidden quality and equipment together, but if you can't conquer this stage he can never gain the control of this aura ." The snake greeted Naruto with this.

Naruto didn't expect anything like it. "What do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

" A maze will appear in front of you now, at the end of the maze you will get the room of jutsu, When you complete the maze, you will gain the capability to control the extend of this aura which will help you to conrol problems which made you kill three shinobi. After you complete the jutsus then you will get the full control of aura and it will mix your own aura and you can delete the parts you want." The snake explained.

"How much time do I have?" Naruto started t get anxious.

The snake replied with a bleak face, "The more time you take the more this aura will take over your aura, if you are too late then this aura may take over you and owner of the aura will gain you."

Naruto understood the consequence, Naruto could really use the byakugan power to solve the maze, Hinata's name came to his mind, but she was too sick to be ravaged by Naruto. He decide to take some time and came out,

But he conquered ibiki Morino aura very easily. Snake aura is far more powerful and complex that this one, He left his subconscious and came back to reality.

To relax his mind, he entered the pool with the girls and they took care of Naruto. Then as planned, He went out to the market. Suddenly he felt a group of people was following him, he activated his Sharingan to trace the chakra signature and from their chakra signature in their eye he understood it's the Hyuga. Suddenly one man changed direction from that squad.

When Naruto almost reached the market, he found another signature coming from the opposite side actually two but one was damn strong. It was sure who was that after a very short time, Hiashi Hyuga, clan leader of Hyuga clan.

"I see the famous brat going somewhere, you earned yourself quite a name after preliminary." Hiashi said.

"Thank you for your appreciation Hiashi-sama." Naruto decided to be humble.

"I wonder what is the source of your power, How can a knuckle head ninja advance so much in so few days?" Hiashi asked.

"Tough training and determination, however I see the difference in you is only a book which you carry now always but you were afraid of books earlier, I wonder what is in that book." Hiashi exclaimed.

When Hiashi completed the sentence, Ten Hyugas cornered Naruto, Naruto knew this would happened, the book was already in disguise, Naruto though it would be clever not to fight back now, With a problematic aura he might get unstable. Suddenly the other signature Naruto found.

"What have you been doing for so long? I finished my shopping. Aren't you done? She said, the she noticed Naruto.

Naruto's eyes were stuck at her boobs, Naruto has fucked a lot of women but none had a boobs this big, his eyes travelled down as he saw a fabulous body then he looked at her face which was a bit surprised to see Naruto, a small boy, cornered by so many Hyugas. It was none but the Hyuga clan-leader's wife, Hitomi Hyuga.

"What are you doing with this little boy Hiashi-kun?" She ignored Naruto's look.

"I was just going to take the book" Hiashi said. "I will be done in a moment."

"What you're name kid ?" Hitomi asked.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He reply.

"My husband can be very fearsome when he is angry so please give me the book, I don't know what is in it but I believe it is important." Hitomi placed kiss on he forehead of the kid to clam down the kid and took the book.

"Go home boy and never cross with your path with me again, my clan will check what secrets you gained from the book" Hiashi ordered.

"It's just a story book." Naruto smirked and said. Naruto already planned the future of that Hiashi. He let them go at that moment.

Naruto went back to his home and spent some time with kin for senborn training and sometime with Mikoto and izumi for Susanoo and Sharingan training. Naruto decide to start his attack after his dinner. He went inside the village fully equipped and he stopped in front of the Hyuga compound.

He used his "TRANSPARENT ESCAPE TECHNIQUE' and he hid his chakra signature. He entered the Hyuga compound very easily. On his way in. he found almost everybody has gone to the bed, He saw Hitomi preparing herself for sleep and another light he marked was the light of the study of clanhead.

He entered the study. Nevertheless, it was the clan head reading Naruto's book, it was nothing but a mere story, He could sense a ninja's sign. "Is it you Hitomi?"

Naruto created four clone so that even if he attacks he can't decide which one is the real, By then Naruto will be done. Naruto noticed the study was quite big and it had bathroom and a king-size bed too. Naruto understood Hiashi plays with Hitomi here too.

Naruto came close to the table and stood at four corners. By then. Hiashi was sure it was not Hitomi.

"Show yourself, whoever you are, I may still spare your life." He activated his Byakugan telling that.

"It's my property you are reading." Naruto revealed himself.

"How dare you break into my house, You fool?" Hiashi yelled.

"I will break into many more things, you just wait and watch." One clone jumped up to hit Hiashi.

Hiashi dived towards him and popped the clone with one strike, but Naruto grabbed and surrounded his whole body with soft physique technique by then, it was a risky move considering Hyuga are close-range taijutsu specialist with ability to hit the internal organs. Hiashi also had the same thought so he released his chakra throughout the body through chakra points.

Naruto should have been thrown away by now, but rather hiashi was losing chakra very fast. Naruto activated his chakra absorption technique. Hiashi collapsed within a few second. Naruto unclothed hiashi and sealed him in cross(t) position on the wall. Hiashi couldn't even think of such prowess. Naruto took the book first.

"Now I will make suffer more, I will fuck your wife in front of you, She will scream my name." Naruto declared. Narruto created a seal so that nobody can hear anything and can't go out or in on the whole house except the room Hitomi was in and the Study.

"Please, leave Hitomi." The clanhead requested.

"You should've thought of it when you snatched that book, the hokage doesn't dare to engage with me but you do. I am gonna take care of that once and for all."

Naruto went out and entered the room where Hitomi was sleeping. Naruto tries to take her clothes at first. Hitomi screamed and ran towards the study calling Hiashi. Her dress was in Naruto's hand. Naruto close the door behind him. Naruto started chasing her.

Hitomi is running around the study room as her clothes are gone, leaving her bra, her panties, stockings and garterbelt as Naruto is after her and Hiashi was seeing with nothing to do. Pressing her body up against his and pushed him back until he was at her desk.

"No Naruto.. this is bad please stop." Hitomi tried to pushed him away.

"Hell no, I will have you no matter what." Said Naruto who is chasing her, Hitomi's breasts are bouncing out of control during her running, then Naruto grabs her arm and pulls her to him and then Kisses her on the lips A Shock went through her body as their lips met. Her lips were soft and wet, mushed together with his and he leaned forward into the kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and tangled it against his, wrestling their tongues together, while rubbing her hands against his strong body moaning not knowing what he would say her massive breasts pressed up against his chest.

They leaned forward and shared another heated kiss with each other, locking lips as he moved closer to her, gaining a moan. He leaned forward passionately kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her soft body pushing her massive breasts into him. They kissed for minutes tongues tangled until they needed to catch their breath and leaned back.

After that, Naruto breaks off the kiss and he raised his hands and grabbed her massive tits, his fingers digging into the softness, all he could think of was the softness making Hitomi moaning as she begging

He lowered his head towards her breasts, and grabbed hold of her erect nipple with his teeth. Hitomi moaned as she felt his rough tongue rasping on her tender nipple. Naruto flicked her nipple with his tongue gaining a hiss of pleasure from her. Naruto to stop this while she's blushing badly, Hitomi noticed something large hitting her leg and observed his crotch.

Naruto then rubs his cock against her pussy and Hitomi is trying to get away. Naruto starts to grope her boobs again and he takes her right nipple into his mouth.

Hitomi is shocked that Naruto would do this

"So - how big are these twins of yours?" asked Naruto after he removes his mouth from her nipple. Hitomi tries not to answer and Naruto squeezes her breasts again

"just how big are your twins?" Asked Naruto and Hitomi stutters out "P-P cup. They are p-cup." Then Naruto smirks and says

"Oh I can't wait to have them wrapped around my cock."

Naruto then moves one hand to her panties rubbing her pussy. Making her moan but she is in shame about it as she says "p-please N-Naruto-kun, n-not this, a-anything but t-this" as she moaning more, Naruto just smirks and says "All your husband's fault" he is thrusting his fingers into her pussy more with Hitomi moans more upon that.

Within a few minutes Naruto makes Hitomi cum by fingering her pussy, as it's an overwhelming feeling, that her legs give up on her and she drops onto the floor.

Naruto comes up behind her and says "Lets get you cleaned up." Naruto then takes her to the libraries shower and in that shower, she is having to give him a tit-job in which, when Naruto takes off his clothes in front of Hitomi, that's when she sees, his cock is standing tall at 13 inches as it's thick as an arm.

"Damn - I would love to having your breasts on my cock." Said Naruto

Hitomi first stares at his cock but then she tries to leave and before she could get away but Naruto grabs her tits and thrusts his cock between her breasts which his cock is buried into her super giant breasts.

"N-No p-please N-Naruto s-stop." Begs Hitomi and Naruto is thrusting his cock between her breasts.

As he feels just how insanely soft they are Hitomi is hoping that this will end soon. After thirty minutes Naruto says "Get ready cause I am ready to cum.", when she heard that,

Hitomi says in a begging voice "n-no! N-not on my breasts please Naruto-kun!"

Naruto does not listen and cums right onto her breasts and he covers them and some of her face. After twenty minutes he is done cumming as Hitomi says "y-your s-so mean N-Naruto-kun" as she teary a bit.

Naruto then kisses her lucky his cum did not hit her lips. Making her eyes widen. Naruto then breaks the kiss and says "I hope your ready I want the real thing now." Making her eyes widen more and she tries to crawl away and Naruto grabs her hips and lines his cock up with her pussy.

"stop this at once Naruto! O-or else I will never for-" Naruto thrust right into her pussy making her scream and starts to tear up her pussy as she feels Naruto's cock inside her pussy, Naruto then starts to thrust into her pussy as Hitomi is begging Naruto to stop fucking her but she can't since she's in a lock as well that Naruto isn't listening to her.

Naruto then picks up the pace and fucks her harder making her breasts bounce wildly and she is screaming but no one can hear it as the room is sealed by Naruto.

As Naruto is having his way with Hitomi as the busty blue hair girl is screaming louder for each thrust she feels that moves inside of her, Naruto see her breasts bouncing so he lets go of her hips as he lays on her as he grabs her breasts and increases the pace more as she still begging Naruto to stop this at once but no matter of what she says or begs, Naruto ain't having none of it.

He grabbed her legs and pushed them above her head. She had no time to react, he moved with such speed and force. Before she knew what was happening Naruto was on top of her. Without any warning, he pushed forward, violently ramming his full length into her pussy, pushing into her womb. She screamed as the giant dick stretched her pussy and slammed against her.

"Please Naruto-stommpph" He leaned forward and they locked lips. The women mind lust spread through her wrapped her arms and legs around his strong body and kept kissing him. Their naked body's wrapped around each other as he thursted forward, drilling into her womb. They held each other tight, as he continued his nonstop thrusting.

Naruto turns her head kisses her. He then squeezes her breast and pinches her nipples as Hitomi screaming more as she shaking her head as she losing her sanely.

Naruto keeps fucking her then stops kissing her and asks "Who do you belong to -?"

as Hitomi says "I belong to Hiyashi!" as she resists him for now,

Naruto just smirks and keeps fucking her at a fast pace and is squeezing her breasts and nipples more making her moan louder as she trying hold onto her sanely in order to not give into Naruto.

Naruto took back hitomi to the library and she is thrown onto the king size bed in the library with all of her clothes gone as she moving away from Naruto as she says while covering her gigantic breasts "n-no more Naruto-kun! Please I beg of you!" then she lets out a plead.

Because of Naruto grabs her then spread her legs and thrusts into her pussy again with Naruto saying "No more is dead." as Hitomi once again screaming loudly. Naruto keeps fucking Hitomi and is not stopping.

As the sound of skin hitting against skin is heard within the room as well screams as Hitomi is losing more of her sanity as she begin to feel something, like something wants her to give into Naruto and be his only for the rest of time. Naruto is thrusting into her pussy faster and faster as he says

"come on Hitomi-san! " as he thrust into her at very fast rate with Hitomi screaming more as she feels until Naruto cums a massive load of sperm and paints all over Hitomi's insides which is what breaks her.

"Who's cock do you love - go ahead scream it out!" yelled Naruto and she screams out "I love Naruto-sama's cock! The best cock I ever had in my life!"

Naruto looked at Hiashi. That look on his face was what Naruto wanted to see. But Naruto saw one thing that annoyed him. He sealed hiashi's body and lso mouth but he saw him get a erection. Naruto decided to punish him. Naruto hanged two chairs from his cock. Hiashi's body was shivering from pain.

"Enjoy it Hiashi, the real show begins now." Naruto said

Naruto slapped hitomi's boobs so hard that the sign of handmark was seen on them. Hitomi became sadder seeing his husbands position.

"Hitomi, be like a slut, If you can please me that I might spare your husbands life." Naruto declared.

"I will give you the fuck of your life." Hitomi nodded wiping her tears. Hitomi would of think of Naruto as his dreamboy to make it happen. She decided stop the food feeling she was avoiding to resist Naruto.

His cock was big even though it was semiflacid now, and A smirk became wider as Hitomi gave it a surprise look, her beautiful purple eyes wide as saucers. The signal was clear to Naruto, he was going to give that incredible body of her a hell of a ride -and taking into account last night, she would love it.

So, Naruto leaned into another kiss which Hitomi responded first uncertained, then with as much passion as possible. Naruto shuddered when he felt her hand squeeze his cock, making it even harder and bigger. After a couple of minutes of intense making out session, A felt the moment to breed come, so he stopped the kissing, picked his cock and tried to stuff it into her wet snatch. However, Hitomi did not let him in.

"could I be on top? I want to give it a try..." she let out timidly.

"Of course, slut" the Naruto quickly responded.

He salivated, he was on the point of seeing her glorious huge tits ride him, he was going to feast on them bouncing ridiculously, as the previous time he didn't have many chances to enjoy them. As the Naruto lied down in the bed, Hitomi climbed on him, and then tried to penetrate herself with his massive cock. She was shuddering in excitement -she must confess that riding was the best position to bring her to orgasm, and an enormous cock apparently had a natural talent to make her cum.

Making herself comfortable, Hitomi put the thick log on her lower lips, before slamming all the way in into her cunt. She screamed after the insertion, not because of the pain but for the pleasure. Hitomi squeaked as her eyes rolled back on her head. _It's ridiculous,_ she thought, _just to insert his fat cock and I'm already on the verge of cumming._

The Naruto was grinning to himself like an idiot, having seen how he already had Hitomi completely dominated only with the start of the fucking. So, he decided to step up the game, and started thrusting up and down of her soaked cunt. Naturally, A was rewarded with louder screams of pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Hitomi?"

Hitomi gazed at him, her eyes glazed over with pure lust, still chanting his stud's name, cum tracing down her pussy lips and pouring into the Naruto's belly.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yesssssss! Harder, hardeeeeer!"

Naruto then placed his hands on her thick womanly hips, moving down to take her bouncing ass, increasing his pace. The sounds of her massive curves slapping against his hips filled the room. Hitomi moaned lewdly as her eyes kept rolling up to the back of her head from absolute pleasure. She could not form words to express her emotions. All she could do was support the orgasmic assault she was receiving.

Seeing her free huge breasts bouncing back and forth, the Naruto licked his lips and put one pink nipple in his mouth, tasting it. This decided it for the pale-eyed milf, which exploded in a monstrous orgasm. Unfazed by her cumming, A continued violating her womb, now filled to the brim with his meaty joy. Half an hour later and half a dozen orgasms later -or so Hitomi thought- Naruto noticed himself near completion, and so he told to his fucked silly partner.

"Ahh yes…a-amazing…" her moan encouraged him as he leaned down to take her left nipple in his mouth while his right hand pinched her other nipples "Ohh…so gooood…." Hitomi threw her head back as she cupped his head from behind, pushing him in while Naruto eagerly ran his tongue over her ass, sucking and biting on them as he drew her crazy. His hands would easily slide over her sweaty breasts as he continued to knead her right tit while sucking onto her left nipples.

'Her breasts really biggest in Konoha he mentally added, now sucking quarter of her breast, taking as much into his mouth as he could, biting the soft skin as he furiously devoured her delicious tits.

"Naruto "she moaned heavily, hands tightly clutching onto her back head. He leaned upwards to take her pink lips into another hot kiss making her moan in ecstasy, his right hand roughly groping her right breast while he continued to grind his bare clit against her wet lower region.

Leaning back, he grinned at her lightly as she stared at him through her half-lidded eyes, inwardly shocked to see this side of his. Nibbling on her ear, biting her earlobe.

"My….you're so sexy" he whispered in her ear as she continued to pant, her breast heaving up and down with each breath while her eyes were closed.

"Sss," Hitomi hissed as he began to rub her clit through her soaked panties, his left hand still groping his breast as he leaned in to capture her red lips.

"Ahh…Na-Narutooo…." Hitomi broke out of the kiss as she moaned sweetly, her eyes closed, her right hand resting on his shoulder while he started to rub her bare clit gently .

"Ahh Hitomi.." he trailed when she grabbed his cock. Turning him around, she pushed him gently against best giving him another heated kiss while her hand started to stroke his cock. "O-Oh…so g-good….y-yeah, keep it g-going…oh N-Naruto…." Hyuuga continued to moan loudly as she wrapped her thighs around his waist, locking him in.

"S-So tight Hitomi…." He muttered, now panting while she continued to moan not being able to stop herself- her hands currently clutching the bed sheets tightly. Loosening his hold over her waist, he leaned forward to place both his hands on the bed beside her on both of her sides- taking her lips in another passionate kiss as their tongues dueled wildly with each other.

"Ahhh….s-so ep g-going….ahh Naruto….a-amazing," she couldn't stop moan, the pleasure was out of the world, indescribable. Her whole body was going numb, the feeling of his manhood sliding into her womanhood. Each time he thrust back in, her body would twitch due to a bolt of pleasure.

"Damn…" he growled, further increasing the intensity of his thrusts as he leaned down to take her left nipple in his mouth, sucking on it wildly.

"Ahhhh….N-Narutoooo…" Hitomi wrapped her arms around his head, holding him tight while her thighs too were firmly locked around his waist. The whiskered blonde however groaned when he felt her wet inner walls clench his cock while the vibrations from his throat further increased her pleasure as he continued to suck on her nipples.

ck o-on te them Naruto!" she exclaimed in pleasure, arching her back to give him more access to her chest when Naruto lightly bit on her nipples making her mewl softly.

"O-oh…..Aahhh….N-Nar…." She didn't know what she was speaking, what was even going on, she had completely lost control over her senses. Grunting, Naruto encircled his arms around her waist before gently pulling her up with him while her arms automatically wrapped around his neck, her eyes closed while her mouth was open as she pletely lost in the bliss.

"Hah…hah…Nha….rhuto…." she panted through the heavy make out, their tongues visible as they danced around each other, fluids dripping down while he kept his around on his lower back.

"Hitomi-chan…." He whispered making her moan a bit as he again started thrusting into her, as hard as he could while her body bounced on his manhood. Letting go of her waist, he started to grope her breast roughly, kneading them in circular motion before pinching her nipples.

"Ahhh…hhahhh…" she moaned loudly, lifting her arms to wrap them around his neck behind her while he continued to play with her tits , sucking and biting on her neck. "N-Naru….k-ki-kiss me…." She somehow managed to say while he gladly accepted as she turned her head. Both of them crashed their lips into each other, kissing each other like crazy as he continued to slam into her from below, his hands groping her tits.

"I….I….c-cummiiiinggg!" her voice echoed throughout the apartment as her body shuddered, a ground shattering ogasm rocking through her form while her inner, wet and sloshy walls constricted around his manhood, engulfing it resulting in Naruto too reaching his limit.

"Ahhh….d-dammnit I…." he groaned vociferously, his sweaty body shaking violently as the blonde man shot hot ropes of his creamy sperms, milking her insides.

"Nghh…." Naruto grunted as he gave out, both of them falling on the soft bed with him on top of her while Hitomi moaned due to his manhood moving inside of her. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck while his face was nuzzled into her neck, both of them recovering from the amazing world they had just discovered.

The Naruto chuckled, then groaned as he felt himself explode into her, shooting thick ropes of cum into her soaked pussy. Hitomi could feel it filling her up to the womb. The sensation of her stud's warms cum flooding her insides make her explode into another mind-tearing orgasm, her entire body spasming, her huge breast heaving as she shuddered from the intense pleasure.

However, Naruto was not done with the fucking yet. He withdrew his cock from her swollen pussy with a loud thud. Hitomi groaned as she felt a river of her lovers cum flow out of her gaping pussy.

"More, Naruto, oh, give me more please!" she moaned.

"Now, now, calm down my slut. I promised I would fuck you all night, and I will. But first, you have to earn it. Suck my cock!".

Hitomi obeyed, getting down to her knees, and picking his huge prick with her hands, comparing his size to hers. _I can't still believe it! His cock is as thick as my wrist, and so sooooo large_. No wonder it makes me cum like crazy. Hitomi was licking his lips in anticipation for another round of fucking.

"Have I earn my reward? Please, please, stick your big cock back into me."

"Well, yes, I'm pretty satisfied with your blowjob. I would like to try a different position, not that I don't like your tits bouncing in front on me. Get on fours, Hitomi. Prepare yourself"

Internally, Naruto was praising, Disheveled hair, puffed snatch leaking cum, amazing body covered in sweat, breast breathing heavily... Hitomi. Naruto grinned wickedly shifting behind her, prepared to fuck her in the doggy style position. He positioned on the entrance, and entered her.

"Mmmm... mmmm... mmmm..."

"Moooore. Please, Naruto. I want more. Give it to meee."

She looked over her shoulder, her lilac eyes glassy, concentrated lust while nibbling her bottom lip, making it all the more sexier to the stud which was giving her more orgasms in a day that she has had in a year. The way her cheeks flushed with desire, the way her azure dark bangs hovered over her shoulder made the Naruto's dick to painfully twitch. Hitomi was so sexy that it hurt. Without warning, A withdrew from inside her, only to violently sheath his log back in.

"Aaaahhhh... Yes, yes! Ohh A yeess!"

Hitomi exploded in another orgasm, coating his dick with her nectar as her upper body collapsed on the bed, but he would not relent on his thrusts. Wanting to feel her huge breasts on this position, A leaned and cupped the heavy tits. Of all the women he has had, Hitomi possessed the best breast. The combination of size, form, cute little nipples and gravity-defying mammaries made them legendary worldwide.

"Your breasts truly are something... they never stop to amaze me."

"Ahhh, you like them? You can ahhh, use them in whatever way you like aaaahhh. But pleeeaase, don't stop fucking me aaahh."

She had started to slam herself back into his cock, trying to match his speed. He quickly grabbed her thick juicy hips, her massive ass cheeks bouncing, increasing the rhythm. Hitomi was making ear-splitting screams, Naruto hitting her g-spot over and over. She picked a pillow to muffle her whining, feeling more orgasms coming.

"So good... sooo goooood... Ah ah ah ah... Cumming!" An idea formed in Naruto's head, so he stopped the coupling, Hitomi moaning in protest.

"Why did you stop?"

He lifted her up, putting her against the bed's headboard. She took the hint, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. The Naruto began to pump into her hard again. To hold back a scream, she bite down on his right shoulder, drawing out blood, but it didn't matter to Naruto. He started to devour again that sweet mouth of her, violating her tongue and starting a fight for dominance. Hitomi responded, not wanting to lose.

"Fuck." She couldn't take anymore, more orgasms kept coming.

"Cum for me!" Hitomi felt her eyes roll to the back of her head one more time, her ninth orgasm hitting hard.

"FUUUUCK!"

"Louder, say my name louder!"

"Naruto! Oh Naruto!"

"You love it, don't you? Say it to your husband"

"YES! YES! I love it, I am your slut! Breed me! YES YES YEEES!"

"I am not done yet, Kage Bushin no jutsu" Naruto said. Naruto created clones' One penetrated her ass, one pussy and another one put it in her mouth and another one fully dedicated to partly with the boobs. Naruto fucked her for one more hour. She almost fainted.

Naruto released Hiashi and bound naked Hitomi. Hiashi came to Naruto's legs.

"Please, don't hurt her anymore." Hiashi requested.

" You will announce tomorrow she broke up with you and left because of your sexual inability otherwise I will make all whole hyuga girls in this position and the boys will be face consequences like you."

Hiashi had no reply, He was crying like crazy. Naruto dressed up took of the seal and went out. Before going out he copied the hyuga library.

On his way home, he opened the book.

CONGRATULATIONS TOU HAD SEX WITH HITOMI HYUGA. YOU OBTAINED BYAKUGAN.

Points will be distributed later.

Naruto was happy. When he entered the house the girls came in to receive the new one.

Mikoto yelled out. "Hi..To..Mi." Naruto knew it would happen. He reminded Mikoto of consequences in the house.

Mikoto came and kissed his dick and said, "Please give me permission to run her orientation."

"I will and if she asks one night to punish you then I will allow her too because everyone is equal in this house." Naruto replied.

"I am in." Mikoto said.

Naruto knew he will have run a session on thiese two to work together. But for now he obtained one major Konoha clan. He will commence his big plan tomorrow morning. He freshened up and went to sleep. All girl went to Hitomi's orientation but Naruto called up Kyoki to give him company at night.


	23. Konoha clans part2: Owning Ino-Shika-Cho

[I did not like the Ino's mother featured in the anime so I changed her description from the anime. I hope you guys will like it, Naruhina123 helped me to choose it and co-author of this story is Naruhina123]

Naruto woke up early in the morning. Girls were still asleep, they came back at night and gave Naruto an awesome blowjob, Naruto didn't know who that was as he was feeling too sleepy. Naruto freshened up and had breakfast. He wants to work on two work two very important seals today. One is to dissolve the orochimaru's curse sign and anther one is for the girls in his harem. Their number are increasing and Naruto wants to ensure that no-one is dare enough bend the rules.

First, he called upon Hanare and trained with her with the inner mind reading technique. And making signs with eye. Then he called upon Hitomi, Naruto noticed Mikoto sneaking from outside. Naruto decided to take care of it very soon. Hitomi was new to the Harem so she was very scared of Naruto. She came in slowly and kissed Naruto then sat down in front him. Naruto noticed the breast milk mark on her boobs.

"How is it going? Like your new home?" Naruto asked.

"It is good, everyone ravaged me last night as the orientation but they accepted me after that but Mikoto was not like the others." Hitomi said in a tone of complain.

"Complaining against your harem sister, I will see into that." Naruto became angry, both of them need punishment. Naruto will arrange it. Naruto grabbed her by the boobs and started drinking her milk. It was the first time and due to her boob's size, it was plenty. Naruto activated his Byakugan and wanted to train.

"You have Byakugan?" Hitomi was surprised.

"Lol, you know nothing about me, if I unleash my full power, I have the capability to crush your whole clan by myself. Now train me with it, I have all your clan's scrolls and books." Naruto replied.

While training with Hitomi, Naruto got a feeling that she is not a expert in Byakugan, He heard that the brother of Hiashi and His wife Hisana was prodigy of Byakugan but sadly they were in the branch family. Naruto ensured it from Hitomi. Naruto didn't waste a minute and decided t go out. But before that he created eight clones and ordered them to make Mikoto and Hitomi stay together. He ordered that the punishment must happen in front of the pool so that everyone can see.

Naruto had just entered the Hyuga compound. Naruto eye glanced at Hisana Hyuga. He was headed for the training dojo and he heard battle yells. He opened the slide door slightly to see Hisana Hyuga in the middle of her training. Hisana Hyuuga widow woman, Wife of Hazashi Hyuuga and mother of Neji Hyuuga. Among the Hyuga females she was the most well-endowed. He chest size was about forty six D's, She trains daily and was well built, her skin was smooth and her brown hair. At this moment she was wearing a white martial arts robe. Narutos perverted eyes noted how her breasts moved and bounced with each movement she made.

"Come on in. If this a proposal challenge then show me how much of a man you are." She said proudly. Naruto opened the door which surprised her a bit. "Naruto? Why are you here?"

"I want you to join me and leave this."

"Okay. If I win then I don't join you since you wouldn't be much of man if you can't take me down. If you win and prove to me how much of a man you really are..." she squeezed her breasts together. "I'll let you consumate our agreement right here. In other words I'll let you go down on me." She replied to his offer suggestively. Naruto got his game face on after slamming his right fist into his left palm.

Naruto decided o supress most of his power and take some hit to understand the power of Byakugan.

"Alright. Let's get it on." They both took fighting positions. Right of the bat Hisana unleashed all of her massive chakra. Her Byakugan was activated and locked on Naruto. Naruto vanished with his increased speed but to his surprised she blocked him and countered. "Gentle Fist!" She yelled as Naruto didn't have time to dodge so he blocked and got pushed back. Some of the chakra removed from his forearms but quickly recovered from it.

"Not bad. I would been disappointed if that was all you were capable of." She told him with a grin on her face.

"I got plenty of power to spare." Naruto replied. She got distracted that Naruto took the opening and punched her stomach. She struck back and Naruto struck back. Punch after Gentle fist they were delivering blow after blow and still going.

"Twin Dragon fists!"

Naruto took his Sword and yelled. "WHIRLWIND MULTIPE SLASH."

"Yeah. I gotta hand it to her for coming up with the method. She really is a kind girl for teaching it to me." She replied. "Time to see if you got the balls to win it."

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled as they both went for a direct attack.

"Twin Dragon Fists!" She yelled as the attacks collided causing an impact explosion that made a mess of the dojo. Naruto's stay in clam and Hisana was on her left knee and her martial arts robe was somewhat torn to the point where you could see cleavage.

"You win."

"Awesome." Naruto said as he lost his balance and fell on top of Hisana. She saw how sweaty and exhausted he was with his Jonin top ripped apart where she could see his toned pecs and abs. They were breathing heavily only inches apart from kissing.

"Oh, god you made feel so hot Naruto." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and started grinding against his crotch. Naruto was getting hard from the way she was talking, breathing, and grinding herself on his crotch.

"Then consider yourself." He replied as he kissed her passionately and she kissed back as their tongues were fighting for control of each other. Naruto was groping her left breast with his left hand and was grope her ass with his right hand as she continued grinding against his crotch. They both ripped their tops off and Naruto just ripped apart her bra with his teeth and she loved this animal like behavior he was displaying as he then charged and sucked on her two breasts at the same time by moving the nipples together and sucked on both of them.

"AAAAAHHHH, GOD YES! YOU'RE A REALLY BEAST!" She yelled. She was enjoying the rough treatment. She wanted to taste him as she flipped him over and she was on top. She opened up his pants and got a look at his dick. She looked like she was in love it as she started sucking on it.

"Mmmmph, MMMPPHH!" She moaned as she felt Naruto licking and fingering her ass after ripping open her pants and panties. They kept going at till Naruto and Hisana hit their limits.

"I'm cumming!" He yelled.

"MMMMPPPPHHHH!" She moaned as she orgasmed and felt his cum shoot in his mouth and was swallowing it all down like drinking at a water fountain.

"Pwwwaahhh, that was delicious." she said seductively as her covered her left eye in a sexy manner.

Hisana crawled seductively over to Naruto's cock, swaying her hips more on his magnificent cock. She grabbed the base with her hands, slowly pumping it as she licked his head seductively, causing him to groan in approval, before he looked at her with a gaze that told her not to tease him.

She took his head in her mouth, sucking on it gently as she moved her tongue around with great skill, swirling around it while her tip trailed the underside. She slowly began bobbing her head, Sure enough his hold on her head suddenly tightened, before pulling her towards the base at great speeds.

Naruto began to ram her head over his cock. Pulling out her trump card Hisana made her cheeks converge on the boy, while still keeping her throat relaxed, it started to feel a slightly like an actual vagina, only the constricting force was much weaker. He groaned as he could feel pressure building up inside him. Knowing he was close to his limit Hisana decided to pull one last stunt as she channeled chakra into her mouth.

He was surprised as she swallowed nearly everything, leaving the valley of her breasts, wet with slick sperm. He told her to get up and remove her shirt for him. As she did so her breasts were pulled up with the shirt, before falling back down as they lost their grip on the cloth, leaving them jiggling heavily as the blond looked at them with lust in his eyes, sending the tingling in between her legs to a whole new level as she smiled merrily, happy that her orbs left him in a daze.

He hadn't told her what to do next yet so she simply decided to take action. She laid gently on him, grinding her core against his still erect member, before pulling him in for a kiss, she moaned into the kiss as her boobs pressed themselves against his chest, stimulating her nipples slightly. Naruto soon took control and flipped them over, deepening the kiss as he slowly massaged her large breasts, causing her moans to increase.

Naruto growled lowly as his advances were stopped by the hem of her pants, they were secured tightly, preventing any entrance from him unless removed properly. However her moans were urging him on, and he didn't want to pleasure, removing his lips from hers he moved himself down, tugging on her pants with both hands as he sucked greedily on her ample bosom, slowly reaching the nipple, her volume increasing instantly as he did so.

She lifted her hips up while arching her back as she wallowed in pleasure, allowing him to tug her pants down in one swift motion, he had to restrain a nosebleed as he looked her over once and found that after a minute his body was only continuing his ministrations on autopilot, removing the vigor his touch held before. Quickly renewing his assault of pleasure, he brought his lips back to hers, caressing her breasts once more, while moving his hands towards her panties, mentally smirking at the feeling of her soaked panties, he rubbed her softly, relishing in the moans she was releasing into his mouth as she arched her back in pleasure as she started to grind herself into him.

He removed his lips from hers and smirked against her neck as he started to suck on a certain sensitive spot on her neck and slipped his fingers inside of her panties, softly pinching the clit as he went on to insert two fingers slowly into her cunt, She cried out and he felt her body tense up for a moment, before convulsing in pleasure, letting out an ear-shattering scream as her juices gushed out of her pussy, drenching his entire hand along with a small patch of the bed. He went on to position his length in front of her entrance, watching as she tried to arch her hips in the direction of his tool, he held her hips in place, teasing her without end, just waiting for the point that she would start begging him to fuck her.

She tried for awhile longer before realizing that struggling against his grip was futile and just relaxed, before she looked up at him with a sultry smile before begging him, her voice husky and full of lust, sexy enough to instantly down a normal man through a huge nosebleed.

"Please fuck me Naruto-kun. Please just fuck me, I need you inside of me"

Naruto grinned and released her hips, slowly pushing forward, her folds were pushed open by his erection as he slowly buried it inside of her, as he got the head inside he suddenly thrust it all the way inside of her, making her moan in ecstasy as she was suddenly filled completely. He pulled out almost completely, making her whimper at the lost feeling of being full.

He then suddenly slammed himself inside her again, before almost pulling out slowly, the intense burst of pleasure followed by his pulling out were driving her crazy, it made her feel really good but she couldn't quite reach her climax from this, Naruto for his part just chuckled and grinned evilly, he couldn't come from this pace either, but it was fun seeing her squirm from the short bursts of pleasure

"Please Naruto-kun, Faster"

He smiled at her, making her blush, before complying, quickening his pace, watching as her breasts bounced every time he filled her completely. He relished in her loud moans, her screaming and her bouncing breasts. Naruto just continued to slam into her mercilessly, ignoring the pressure inside of him, thrusting even harder and faster, prolonging her orgasm, he put one hand on her breast, massaging the nipple softly, rolling it around in his finger, making her moan as she finished her orgasm, soon a pressure started to build inside of her again from the ministrations of both her nipple and her cunt. He continued to thrust until they both moaned out each other's names as they came together. Naruto lay down on Hisana's chest, softly laying a kiss on her lips as she just lay there in a daze from two consecutive orgasms.

"Deeper! Ahhh, hah, hah! Go Deeper! Harder! Faster! Ohh~! That's it!" She said as felt Nartuo piercing her womb.

"Talking like that after a battle? "Naruto told her as he nibbled on her ear while massaging her breasts as his thrusts were getting faster.

"Yes! I'm a bitch! I'm your bitch in heat!" She yelled. "Your getting bigger!"

"I'm almost there!" Naruto said.

"Ahh, I'm cumming, she kept saying rapidly as she felt Naruto release his cum inside her and orgasmed hard. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she arched her back and was drooling from it all. "That was amazing. You definitely pass my test." She said as she went limp on Naruto as for the first time in her life she was completely worn out. Naruto had stamina to spare which caught her off guard.

"You wanted a man stronger than you and that's what I'm gonna give you." Naruto told her as he took the missionary position.

"AHHH!" She yelled as she felt Naruto go back in her and thrusted in her even rougher than before. She was exhausted and she felt her mind beginning to go blank.

Her tongue was sticking out and was drooling nonstop. Naruto then decided to suck her tongue as he massaged her breast. His thrusts were going inside her womb now and she was feeling it.

"HAHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he released his cum inside her again.

"You're mine now." Naruto whispered to her as he got his dress back on. He checked on Hiashi's study as he saw the announcement of Hitomi leaving is hanging there. Naruto bound Hisana and took her to His Home.

Girls welcomed him home and placed Hisana in his training room as he ordered. While going there she saw Mikoto and Hitomi penetrated in every whole and extreme tools were being used on them. They were crying on eight Naruto's for forgiveness. Even brave Hisana got scared seeing all this. She was astonished to see how a boy has managed to enslave all these mighty ladies. Bound Hisana was kept at his training room.

Naruto entered the room and unbound her. She was all scared for the first time. Naruto unleashed his power, Susanoo's with Mayengoko Sharingan, Chakra Chains and also his powerful sword. Therefore, he thrown some Hirashinin Kunais, then he slapped, spanked her by Hirashinin. Hisana bend her knees on front him, all her pride was gone in a single moment. That's what Naruto wanted. He started his training with her for Byakugan.

After a long training, he looked inside his mind and entered Orochimaru's aura and solved the maze easily with his Byakugan. Then he entered the scrolls room, it was lot. So, Naruto couldn't finish it one day and moreover Clone technique doesn't work in mind. He learned all about the Fuinjutsu and potion . He came back to reality.

"Now I will handover you to the girls, they will teach you rules of this house, be good and you won't have to experience or the things happening outside." Naruto said to Hisana.

Girls came and they decided to run the ceremony at night. Naruto headed to his research room. On the way by the pool he saw both Mikoto and Hitomi lying almost dead. They were bound trying console each other. Finally, they kissed. Naruto smiled.

Went to the study. Naruto studied several Uzumaki scrolls again and finally he made a seal. He wanted to taste it first. He called upon Hisana, He knew her trigger point was her husband. Hisana came and Naruto planted the seal on her back which disappeared to hid from normal as Naruto wanted.

"You husband was a traitor to the head family." Naruto said to her.

It raged her and Naruto could see the numerous swelling of chakra and a killing intent to Naruto, then he saw the seal to be visible and that extreme feelings was gone from Hisana. Naruto was satisfied. He clarified it to her as he didn't want humiliate any good shinobi. Then he planted the seal on every girl and lifted the seal around his house. Naruto created a rule book on the seal which he can manipulate so they couldn't do anything against Naruto and their every action will be monitored.

Suddenly he saw Ena disappeared and appeared in a very short time. Hiruzen summoned her to bring a news to Naruto as no Anbu even knew the location of his house. Ena told him to meet the Hokage right now, Konoha's top security prison has been compromised. All of them fled hurting two jonins.

Naruto kitted out and headed to hokage tower at that instant. On hokage tower he saw Kakashi with two inmates.

"I found them on my way back from mission, what happened hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"High security prison of Konoha has been breached, it contained inmates like the stupid brothers and Mizuki. All the Jonin and Chunin are now busy with the Finals of Chunin exam, It will hard to accumulate anyone now." Hokage described.

"Naruto, will you take the mission? No genin can take the mission except you and this requires join level strength, only you have that." Hokage asked.

Naruto was going to talk but suddenly Shikaku (Father of Shikamaru) entered. He brought in the information that one of the Nara clan labs has been attacked and his description matches Mizuki. They have already found which specimens were missing.

"Now it became more complicated, Shikaku has very special mission to go to the village hidden in clouds. How will I able to manage that now." Hiruzen became more worried.

"I will take the mission." Naruto said.

"It became more complicated now Naruto, you will need a nara member to handle it, otherwise you wouldn't be able to understand where Mizuki can go." Hiruzen clarified.

Suddenly two women entered the room. One of them has long, dark brown hair kept in a low ponytail with three strands framing her face, fair skin and dark eyes. She was wearing in a pink blouse and dark-colored skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple hoop earrings.

Other women's attire consisted of a yellow kimono, a golden obi, and wore a black pelt, with gold skulls and lines printed on it. The kimono featured a white interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. Her hair was held back by a traditional hair ornament, with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi.

"Youshino Nara, Yasaka Yamanka , What are you doing here?" Hiruzen asked.

"I heard about the lab incident and I know you have no one to spare, I am Nara and a former chunin, I can handle this mission and Yaska here has also told me she would help." Youshino said.

"That solves the problem then, Hokage-sama I would request you to add one medical staff with them who will be able to help with ingredients too." Shikaku said.

Naruto praised both the woman with his eyes. They are also very good nija's as far Naruto kne, They gave up being ninja for their families. Naruto respected that too.

"You are right, Shikaku, call upon Aki Nijou, she is the best medical staff I have right now." Hokage declared.

"I will give Pakkun to you Naruto, He will lead you the way but I need to give you a major information, One rougue Ninja named Houkoyin Akimchi was persistent to get the stupid brothers because of their enormous physical strength, word already gone out about the break, So you might encounter her, handle her smoothly." Kakashi explained.

"Can I come in Hokage-sama? Someone asked for permission.

Naruto looked at her. She was a rather tall and slender young woman with long bright blue hair and light brown eyes. Her attire was a large white lab coat which she keeps open since she is the school nurse. Under the lab coat, she was wearing a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that reveals a lot of her cleavage and a very short brown skirt. The team just got better for Naruto.

"Come in Aki, I have a very important mission for you." Hokage explained the mission.

"Naruto will be your team leader and pakkun will show you the way, but I have suggestion for you guys, if anyone knew where Mizuki headed that would be Tsubaki. You better convince and pick her up for the mission. I believe she will help you, Best of luck, dispatch." Hokage announced.

"Okay, guys, lets head out, Pakkun take us to Tsubaki's house." Nruto said.

Following Pakkun they reached a house near the end of the village. Entering their Naruto a saw lady crying, it was clear It was Tsubaki.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"I couldn't stop him; he went make that Orochimaru potion." Tsubaki replied.

"Can you lead us to the place? it is important for Konoha" Naruto asked.

"I will but please save him." Tsubaki urged. Then she went in and made herself ready and came out. Naruto noticed, she has dark eyes, and long black hair which she wears braided down her back with jaw length bangs framing either side of her face. She wore a short sleeve blouse over a flak jacket, and shorts. She also wore bandages around her leg.

Naruto went out with his team. Naruto bit mizuki before but as the situation is telling the situation will be quite different, He also wants to know about the power of potion too.

[To be contibued]


	24. Konoha clans part3: Owning Ino-Shika-Cho

**[There have been a misconception to one reader that my story is a copy from The lemon games, so I want to clarify it in public as you reviewed as a guest so I couldn't send the clarification to you personally. I want to tell you that please read my whole story, I started to write my story from the concept of lemon games because I liked it very much and I mentioned it before publishing my story and if you read all the chapters then you will see how different is my story. So please continue to read the story and leave a review]**

 **[I sincerely hope you enjoy my story]**

Naruto was following pakkun who was following the stupid brother's scent. Suddenly Pakkun stopped.

"I am sensing another chakra, It's been a long time I smelled this chakra, Houkuoin Akimchi is closing in on brothers, But I believe Mizuki won't be involving himself with this." Pakkun said.

"This day is becoming too tough, I have a plan though, I will stay behind and my clone will accompany you but do not engage Mizuki before my arrival." Naruto announced.

He gave his two Hirashinin kunai to the group and ordered them not to split. But Yasaka (Ino's mother) objected to the idea.

"Your clone will not survive one blow, so what's its importance?" She asked.

"My clones aren't any ordinary clones, It can survive intense fights and events, it's my special jutsu. You will see." Naruto replied with laugh. The group departed. Naruto kept following pakkun. Pakkun informed him that it's very close. Naruto saw the stupid brothers. He wanted to finish the business with them before the arrival of Houkouin. In any other day Naruto would love fight her but not today.

"Hey, stupid brothers, Times up." Naruto said. They were very angry and hungry.

They came with a serious blow at Naruto. This attack can only be avoided by Naruto may be. They were extremely fast and strong, their punch destroyed ten trees in a row. Naruto understood what Kakashi was talking about. Naruto decided to play careful. Naruto used his chakra chain to attack them and extended chakra absorption through the chain.

The brothers were oscillating so fast that even Naruto was struggling to hold them down. Naruto quickly immobilize them with the famous Uzumaki capture seals. This got them. Naruto stored them in a Human carrying scroll and made a clone to transfer it to the village but before that he cut them slightly with his Kusanagi for their immense physical strength. Naruto's clone was heading towards the village and suddenly one woman blocked the path.

Naruto looked at pakkun and he nodded at affirmation. Naruto looked at her again. Houkouin had black long hair with fringes coming in front of her forehead with aqua eyes. She hasda styled bun on top of her head. Her attire consists of a provocative purple Chinese cheongsam outfit with half of her body exposed. She also had long fingernail tips. She was wearing purple pumps and tattoos of purple flames on her leg.

Although Naruto will might her but h had to praise her body. He connected with his clone with the group and it informed him that they are long way from Mizuki's destination. So, Naruto had some time.

"It's unlike Konoha, to send a kid to rescue the stupid brothers and I am actually defeated them too, I am shocked, but it ends here, hand me that storage scroll and leave with your life." Houkouin said.

"Your speech says, you are rogue, any Konoha citizen would see it fit to send me, The Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto declared.

"So you are that new brat, even my secret organization Dai-shogun was also talking about it, but you are nothing it front of me." Houkouin threatened.

"Let's what you have got." Naruto said.

"Super expansion jutsu." Houkouin yelled. She turned into a giant and she yelled again, "Goodnight".

It was her special jutsu, the giant jumped in the air and dove with all its speed and power. Its impact creates earthquake in a large area. Naruto was astonished to see her using such a topnotch jutsu as first attack. Naruto dodged it with his quick style but he marked her with his hirashinin mark. Naruto couldn't avoid the impact fully though.

Naruto yelled, "Teleportation jutsu." By activating his Sharingan. And using the hiraishinin mark he reached several vital spots of her body which included her bone joints, pussy, asshole, boobs and one in the naval. It was happening so fast that she couldn't avoid it and moreover she thought mere punches couldn't do anything to her.

But Naruto wasn't going to punch her, he used Zaku's air flow jutsu, unlike Zaku Naruto didn't need a hole in his hands rather he used his chakra points to release the flow and his teleportation after images threw the genjutsu senbons. The resonance of the senbon sounds and the airflow created a severe blow in houkouins whole body and as Naruto targeted the major places it was vital. Her super expansion was vanished.

Naruto then used his chakra absortion and bound her with chakra chains then put her in genjutsu Tsukuyomi with his Mayengoko. After a few seconds her whole mental strength was broke and she was physically lost.

"What are you, how did you master this type of technique and using them with such art. I heard it all right then." Houkouin accepted her defeat.

"Well, I didn't know that I became this famous but there is one thing you don't know about me, I am enslaving you." Saying it Naruto took off her clothes. And his clone took the storage scroll of stupid brothers to the prison.

Houkouin looked around as she was strung up on a cross, her naked body on full display. She cursed as she realized the blonde was within his rights to punish her how he saw fit. She had technically attacked him.

Naruto seemingly materialized out of nowhere, his eyes piercing into Houkouin's. "I am your captor, you will be punished. Your punishment will fit the crime Houkouin." Naruto snapped his fingers and surrounding Houkouin were countless blondes, each looking over her naked and bound body.

"This is rape; Sandaime Hokage won't condone this." Houkouin said, trying to get out of the situation she was in. She'd rather be tortured.

"I've felt your desires. Quite the dirty mind you have Houkouin."

Houkouin blushed, though it went unnoticed in the forest. She yelped a bit as she felt a hand grab at her ass. The cross dissolved and her hands were bound behind her back. One of the Naruto clones stood behind her, holding her up almost effortlessly, a feat that was impressive in Houkouin's mind. Her legs were spread rather lewdly, and she looked away.

"I do enjoy what I am about to do to you Houkouin." Naruto said.

Houkouin licked her lips a bit as the first copy stepped forward, cock in hand. The blonde was quite big; he couldn't be that big already in this age, could he? She shuddered as she felt it rub against her entrance and she felt her body slickening to the touch. Damn, her body was turning traitor against her resolve.

Houkouin's back arched into the copy holding her as the other Naruto sheathed himself inside of her. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth was open in a small silent scream. She could barely think. She knew she was naturally tighter and smaller than the average woman, it created a pleasurable experience for men.

For Naruto, who was naturally thicker and bigger, it felt like she was being split in half. The pain was nothing she couldn't deal with; in fact she liked a little pain in her sex. But the pleasure of the blonde stretching her, it was better than she thought it would be and it lit her nerves on fire with the pleasure. Naruto began to pump in and out of Houkouin's pussy. He didn't hold back. She writhed in his arms, but he held her firm while he fucked her even harder. He had to admit on some levels, it was oddly therapeutic to be fucking her so hard.

She was tight, and he grit his teeth as she gave a few spasms around his cock. He grabbed Houkouin's large breasts and squeezed them, making her moan out lewdly. He bucked against her rougher. Despite her writhing and moving in his arms, he held fast to her. Houkouin felt her orgasm already building, the coil tightening just a little bit with each and every hard thrust by the blonde. The wet smacking sound of the blonde's hips against her own was heard and seemed to echo a bit. Her breathing was getting heavier and her mind was slowly going into a haze. Houkouin tried to stay focused, by the red-eyed beauty was slowly losing herself.

Houkouin's back arched and she was staring at the copy that held her from behind as she screamed and had her first orgasm. As she blacked out from the pure pleasure of it, she could feel her tight pussy getting rammed full of cum and it only caused her orgasm to get stronger.

Houkouin squatted in front of the only speaking Naruto, her mouth bobbing on and off of his cock. She was messy in her sucking, making lewd slurping noises as she did so. Her hair was pulled to two different clones, each having the silky tresses wrapped around their thick shafts and pumping. Houkouin would pump for them but her fingers were busy elsewhere. One hand was pressing two fingers into her ass, fingering her hole eagerly. The other hand was busy rubbing at her clit.

Naruto put a hand on Houkouin's head despite the amount of cum in her hair and on her face. He pulled her off of his cock and made her look up at him. Her eyes were glazed over slightly, and she was panting a slight smile of content on her face as she licked at her lips. He really hoped he didn't completely break her.

Houkouin's breathing began to hitch as she fingered herself faster and harder and she licked out at the tip of the blonde's cock, her tongue rubbing against the tip. She could tell he was close, she could tell all three were close and she was hungry for more. She moaned lewdly as Naruto stuffed his cock into her throat, forcing her to deep throat and gag, something she did all too eagerly.

Naruto grunted as he came in Houkouin's throat, her muscles milking him for more. He watched as his clones shot their own loads all over Houkouin's face and shoulders. She blacked out again as she had her orgasm, brought on by fingering her abused ass and rubbing her hyper sensitive clit.

Houkouin lost track of how much cum she had swallowed, how much dick she took in her pussy and ass. She was currently bouncing on one copy and rocking back against another, using both her ass and pussy. Her mouth was full as she tried to suck on two cocks at the same time. There was no way in hell they would both fit in her mouth, but what she could she serviced as best as possible. Her hands were occupied with more cock, and her breasts bounced and jiggled making cum fly off some. Her hair was being used again by a few clones.

Naruto pounded at Houkouin's ass, pulling back on her thick hair and slapping her on the ass. No matter how roughly and how much he and the other clones fucked Houkouin, she was always as tight as she started out and she seemed to only want more.

The two clones getting sucked off, took turns swatting at Houkouin's cheeks making them red and getting her to moan out in a lewd manner, or slapping her breasts, once again making her moan loudly around their cock.

Houkouin moaned loudly and pulled off of the two cocks she was sucking on. She took the copy's hands from her hips, and placed them on her breasts, moaning out. "Yes…" she said softly before her head was turned and her mouth filled with cock once more.

Houkouin moaned loudly, digging her fingers into her own breasts, forcing the hands she held to squeeze her breasts. She could feel her body about ready to orgasm again, she clenched her inner muscles down on the blonde's cock firmly, rocking back and forth a bit, moaning loudly.

Her entire body stiffened and her head threw back as she had a hard-screaming orgasm, digging her fingers into her breasts tight until she collapsed forward, blacking out once more.

Houkouin was totally dominated by Naruto. Naruto planted his seal on her back. He didn't plan to acquire Akimchi power that day but it happened. Naruto planted his obey seal on her back and took her and teleported to the group with the help of Hiraishinin kunai.

Yushino and Yasaka yelled out to see a boy of Naruto's age carrying a nude woman.

"What in the world, Naruto?"

"I hope all of you are doing okay, How far are we Tsubaki?" Naruto avoided the question for now.

"It is more two hours may be, I misjudged the distance." Tsubaki said.

They didn't know that Naruto already sent his tracking clone and he is placing hirashinin on the way. If Mizuki tries something exceptional Naruto will be notified. So, decided to take his time and he stored senseless Houkouin in a scroll. Then he took out a map.

"According to Tsubaki, the place is here, as out target is Mizuki he will try to set traps, so we should split, I believe you have faith in my power now so all team will carry one of Kunai and we will take different route to the destination and i will keep contacts as all teams will have one of my clones." Naruto explained his plan.

Yushino and Yasaka was thinking if their child was anywhere near Naruto's skill then they would be great shinobi's. Though they didn't understand the nude lady thing. Naruto made four clones. One with Yushino, One with Yasaka, One with Tsubaki and One with Aki. He himself was going alone with Pakkun. He developed a new Jutsu and he decided to try it here.

They all started their journey. Naruto's new jutsu allows him to switch between his clones.

############# With AKI

Naruto first switch with clone with Aki. She was concerned about Naruto's pain from the fight with Houkouin. Moreover, Naruto carrying the naked lady was a deep impact on her. Naruto implied his sexual aura on her. Her mind came out.

"All right Naruto lets check your wounds, take off your clothes please."

"You want me to take off my WHAT?"

"This is a physical examination, so I need to take a look at you without clothes to do said examination." She told him, not even looking at his eyes. Aki couldn't help but wonder why he had to make things so difficult. She was provoking him.

Grumbling under his breath, Naruto did as he was told, stripping down to his boxers. Crossing his arms, Naruto stood and showing that he was hoping she would hurry up and get this over with so he could put his clothes back on and continue the mission.

The orange boxers Naruto was wearing were very tight and as such she could clearly see a very, very, large bulge in them. Quickly composing herself the focused on his head-FACE, she meant face.

"Naruto, I told you to take of your clothes, and I mean all of them including the boxers. please strip them off."

"you don't really expect me to take'em off?"

"Yes, I do. This is a physical, so I need to check you over thoroughly and I can't do that while you're wearing those. Besides, I'm a medic, it's not like I haven't seen anything you have before. Now lose the boxers before I come over there to take them off myself please."

Reluctantly, Naruto stood back up and removed the last article of clothing.

Finally nude Aki couldn't help but stare at his crotch in amazement. To put it bluntly; Naruto had a huge fucking cock, if Aki has to guess it was about thirteen inches long and fairly thick. She could probably just barely wrap a hand around his limp cock.

Under the intense stare Naruto started to fidget until he couldn't stand it anymore.

" you're staring is startin' to creep me out." His statement snapped her out of the state she was in from seeing the unexpectedly large hunk of man meat. Coughing lightly she tried composing herself once more.

"All right Naruto lets get started." She began going through the examination, checking his heart rate, blood pressure, etc. She examined his head, chest, arms, and stomach before finally reaching his waist. What she did next completely caught Naruto of guard though.

She spread his legs and stood between them, and before the poor boy could react she was grasping his dick and began to lightly stroke it with one hand while the other went to cup his balls. Which, like his cock, were incredibly large. She was barely able to grasp one in her hand.

"Aki, what the hell are you doin!" He couldn't help but damn near shout at her, what she was doing was sure as hell something he would never have expected her to do in a million years. Naruto's fake resist was playing very good. Aki's fondling of his package was causing his dick to harden once more. She continued to caress his rapidly expanding cock to finally reaching it's full size, and she couldn't help but get excited and the sheer size of it. It stood proudly at an impressive fifteen inches and so thick she couldn't even fully get her hand around it.

"I'm just examining your penis to make sure there are no abnormalities with it, and I need it erect to make sure of that. Now calm down and don't interrupt." The stroking hand started to pick up speed causing Naruto to let out and involuntary moan. It felt so damn good, the jacking hand flew over his dick with such skill. And she expected him to calm down?

Yeah right! When Aki's left hand stopped caressing his balls and joined the right in a two-handed technique on his engorged dick Naruto's head lolled back with his eyes closed in bliss. He let out a low throaty groan of pleasure.

"Now Naruto, to insure that there is nothing wrong with your dick I need you to cum for me, okay?" Seeing that Naruto barely heard what she said, not noticing she stopped talking in a professional tone and switched to a more... sultry tone and used more vulgar language caused her to smirk. Aki was greatly enjoying seeing him become putty in her hands, she was also very turned on.

From the moment she saw Naruto's huge cock her nipples had hardened and her pussy had quickly moistened. Now, with an amazing specimen of man at hand though, she couldn't wait to have it split her cunt in two. But first, she had to taste him. Aki stopped her pumping, causing Naruto to groan in protest, a groan which quickly turned to one of pleasure and surprise when something warm and wet encased the bulbous head of his cock.

Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw Aki had leaned forward and taken his dick into her widely stretched out mouth. When she started taking him deeper he actually went a little cross eyed from pleasure. Aki took him deeper till she felt the huge head hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way till only the head was left. Keeping the head in her mouth, Aki started swirling her tongue around the tip before going back in for more of what had to be, in her honest opinion, the most delicious cock ever.

When Naruto's cock hit the back of her throat again, Aki didn't retreat, but instead started to deep throat him, which in hindsight wasn't a good idea. Naruto, being a virgin, was already overwhelmed by just the hand job, when Aki started sucking his dick he damn near lost it, but the deepthroating was more than even his own iron will could take.

"Oh Shit." Was all the warning Aki got before Naruto grabbed blue hair and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat, before he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as Naruto started hosing her throat down with his thick cum. Being unprepared, some of the cum shot out her nose and poured back out her mouth coating Naruto's dick before dripping down to coat her large jugs, sliding into her impressive cleavage before she got her bearings and started swallowing the near cup-sized blasts of jizz.

For nearly two minutes she was forced to gulp down the thick creamy liquid before Naruto let go of her hair, realizing what he was doing and expecting her to be angry, if not downright pissed off. Instead, she slowly slid his softing erection out her mouth, gently sucking the entire way till she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. Not done cumming yet, Naruto shot the last few streams onto her face, the size of the shots was still large causing Aki's gorgeous features to be covered by a gooey mask.

"Well," She began, after swallowing the cum still in her mouth and throat,

"You seem perfectly healthy, but I need to conduct one more test before I can clear you for mission."

Standing up after using her fingers to clean her face of it's thick cum coating and the licking them clean, Aki started to remove her clothing. First, she turned around and removed her skirt, bending at the waist and thrusting her plump ass at him. She then untied the sash at her waist and removed her white coat and her pink top, freeing the massive globes of tit flesh for Naruto's eyes to feast upon. Which he greedily did, eyes darting over her frame at speeds that would leave Gai dizzy.

"Stand up Naruto." Aki ordered him. Not arguing for once, he followed her orders and stood up, all the while keeping his eyes glued to Aki's amazing nude figure. It was even better than he imagined. He couldn't look away from her, but what he focused on the most were her huge tits, even hanging free they stood high and firm on her chest.

Her thick, half inch nipples stood out just begging to be sucked on. Before Naruto could do anything to those magnificent mummeries, Aki spread her legs, and shook her glorious ass towards him. It even had a nice little jiggle to it, much to Naruto's visual enjoyment.

"The final test I need to perform is to test your stamina, and to do that I need you to fuck me hard, long, and deep with that huge cock of yours until you blast a huge load of cum right up my tight cunt."

"Alright, I'm gonna reshape your pussy and fuck you bowlegged." Finally regaining his cocky attitude, Naruto got behind Aki and grabbed a hold of her wide hips with one hand and used the other to press his cockhead against the moist pink folds of her twat. Despite his statement he started pressing in gently, not wanting to hurt her with his massive prick. Aki was going to have none of that however, she was horny and wanted to get fucked hard.

"Dammit brat! Just shove it in, I'm wet enough from sucking your dick. So fuck me already."

Shrugging, Naruto grabbed her hips with both hands and jerked his own hips forward, spearing seven inches into her. Aki screamed with pleasure and just a little pain, she had never been stretched like this before, Naruto's thick dick really was going to reshape her pussy! Naruto pulled out three inches before shooting his hips forward burying what he just pulled out plus another two inches.

He continued pulling out a couple inches then burying a couple more into Aki's tight twat with each thrust until her bubble butt was pressed tightly to his hips. As Naruto pumped the last inch into her he pierced her cervix, the results were instantaneous, Aki was overcome by the biggest orgasm she ever had. Coating

Naruto's cock with girl cum Aki startled jerking and shaking, her pussy started trying to milk Naruto's cock of all his thick ball cream, forcing him to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from dumping his load right then and there.

Holding still while Aki came around his dick, Naruto couldn't help but feel proud for getting her to cum so quickly. When she finally stopped convulsing, Naruto slowly withdrew seven inches and the slowly drove balls deep again. Moving his hands from her hips he grasped the single great pair of tits while slowly sawing seven inches out and than all the way back.

He kept this up for several minutes until her pussy adjusted a little better to his size before picking up the pace. Using Aki's tits for hand holds, Naruto eventually started fucking his cock into her at a rapid tempo.

"You like the way my huge cock feels, ugh, you're so damn tight! Shit, I could screw this pussy all day long."

"Yes! Oh fuck your good, fuck me all day! So deep, bend me over and fuck me up the ass! I'll deep throat you, just fuck harder! Oh sweet God you're so big! I don't care, just keep jamming that huge dick up my cunt until it breaks!"

Burying himself completely into Aki, Naruto quit thrusting, but before she could protest at his sudden stop she was pulled up straight against Naruto's chest. He then lifted Aki off her feet and hooked his arms under her knees and spread her legs apart and started thrusting up into her. Looking down at where they were joined, Aki was amazed at how much he was stretching her pussy open.

The sight and feeling sent her crashing into another huge orgasm which was quickly followed by another as Naruto kept pounding up into her, forcing her through one mind blowing orgasm after another till they all just seemed to blend into one long, mind melting experience. Eventually Aki's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue hung out her open mouth. She'd wanted to get fucked stupid and now she was getting that wish.

Naruto was so focused on the delicious sensation that Aki's constantly convulsing pussy was giving him that he completely lost track of time. For a little over half an hour he kept Aki in that position, screwing his massive erection up into her. Eventually his self-control over his orgasm gave out, feeling his balls pull up tight Naruto buried himself as deeply as he could into Aki and grunted as he felt his dick swell. This caused Aki to regain some semblance of thought long enough to look down at her belly just as Naruto grunted again and his dick seemed to expand even further.

"Shit, here it comes, take it, take my load!" He groaned out as he shot what felt like several pints of cum up into Aki. She could only stare in astonishment as her belly swelled as Naruto pumped load after load deep into her. Aki couldn't hold all of it however, and it started pouring back out her stretched twat over Naruto's cock, down his balls, and started forming a large puddle underneath the two fuck drunk shinobi.

As their orgasms tapered off, Naruto lowered both of them to the ground, his cock still buried deep within Aki. As they both rested on their sides spooning, enjoying the afterglow of the furious sex session Aki decided to break the silence.

"You are clear for the Mission." She declared.

Naruto sealed her with his mark and started to cover the distance they should've gone with Hiraishinin Kunai.

########### With TSUBAKI

Tsubaki's face was saying how sad she was for Mizuki, Naruto didn't want to spoil such purity right now. He told his clone to console her and keep the course.

########## With YOUSHINO NARA

Naruto's clone informed him how she was blabbering about the nude woman thing.

"you are not answering me, why you had a naked lady with you?" Youshino asked again.

"I fucked her." Naruto gave her a straight answer.

Yushino was shocked at that answer. She thought Naruto was messing around. He wanted to push through.

"You are not old enough to have a strong dick even and you say you fucked a lady." Yushino smirked.

Naruto focused his sexual aura on her. He took her hand and inserted it in his pants. Yushino was shocked feeling the size of his cock. It is double then Shikaku. Youshino got sad. She never had any experience with such a dick.

Naruto understood it and he embraced her with a kiss and she responded. Naruto slowly took off her apron and her pink blouse.

Naruto and Yoshino embrace each other Naruto on top; he starts unzipping Yoshino's skirt without hesitation while she unzip his pants to free his throbbing penis that is so desperate to for a fuck.

Oh my, he is a big lad thought Yoshino as she stares at Naruto's cock and starts rubbing it.

Naruto starts grunting and moaning as Yoshino is pumping him with her soft, warm hands. He moans loudly as it feels amazing to him, him getting a handjob by Shikamaru's sexy MILF mother and is feels so good despite the fact that Shikamaru will eventually kill him for fucking her. Don't forget Shikaku if he does find out, oh boy that will be a nightmare for Naruto.

"Y-Yoshino-san" moans Naruto

"Call me Yoshino, please" said Yoshino as she continues pumping him with one hand and starts licking the bell end.

"Youshino, please suck my aching cock" moans Naruto

"Anything for you, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino as she starts putting him in her mouth, she starts moaning while she bobs her head back and forth with Naruto's cock in her mouth. Naruto is really enjoying this; he grabbed hold of Yoshino's head and made her put more of him down her throat. Then he starts humping excitingly like a beast on heat, he loves having his cock getting sucked and his actions proved him right.

"Oh yes, suck it" said Naruto huskily "Suck it hard"

All that dirty talk is making Yoshino horny, Shikaku hasn't talked dirty to her and the sex wasn't that exciting. But now she is getting turned on by Naruto's horny actions and dirty words from his mouth, she starts sucking Naruto hard and going deeper until her chin touched his balls. Naruto thrusts in her mouth harder and wilder as he never let go of Yoshino whilst he moans with ecstasy.

Then he starts to reach his climax, he gave out a long loud moan before he starts cumming down her mouth and throat; Yoshino slightly pulled him out so that she can breathe, Naruto shot out a huge load onto her face but she moans at the warm, wet sticky texture before she starts wiping it off and licking it off clean.

Then she noticed that Naruto is still hard and she is pleased because it is not over; Naruto does have allot of stamina and will only stop when the woman he fucks is satisfied or when he is.

"You want to rub my breasts onto your cock, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino to her new blonde lover.

"Hai; put my cock between those magnificent breasts of yours" said Naruto as he then lied down on the bed and lets the sexy Nara MILF give him a titty-fuck with her D-Cup breasts. Naruto moans as he can feel the warm softness of Yoshino's breasts wrapping around Naruto's hard cock, and so also when she starts sucking on the end.

"Mmm, your breasts are amazing; crush my cock with them"

"You love my breasts, Naruto-kun?" said Yoshino "You like them when they do this?"

Yoshino starts bouncing and her breasts starts rubbing up and down between Naruto's cock.

"Mmm, Hai "

"What about this?" said Yoshino as she then squeeze Naruto's cock with her breasts and starts shaking them left and right.

"H-Hai " moans Naruto

"What about when I'm in this position, Naruto-kun" said Yoshino as she turns around where her pussy is in Naruto's face. Naruto moans and muffles a positive reply, accidently causing Yoshino to moan when the vibrations of his muffling tickled her pussy.

"Oh Naruto-kun" moans Yoshino as she then starts feeling his tongue enter her now wet pussy.

"AH, AHH NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto's tongue is now flowing with chakra as he is activating Yoshino's pleasure points with it. Yoshino is screaming out loud, not of pain but of pleasure, she is in deep bliss as it has been quite a while that she had this amazing sex in decades, she then starts sucking Naruto's cock more while rubbing her breasts with it.

Her face blushes with lust filling her mind, she moans and moans more ecstatically as Naruto licks her pussy wonderfully.

Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun that is all she has to think about when she is in complete ecstasy, her eyes grow heavy and her mouth drooling while having his cock in it, and also her nipples are getting hard. And when she is feeling like this, she starts to reach her limit and came all over Naruto's face.

But it's not over as Naruto's cock is still hard, he pulls her off his cock and places her on the bed when he kneels on it, he spreads her legs to expose her leaking pussy as she starts moaning Naruto's name with deep lust.

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun…please put your huge cock in my abandoned pussy" moans Yoshino as she just lay there, her mind shut down from the amazing but unfinished sex she had far from the one she had which Shikaku.

"Please Naruto-kun, fuck 's lonely pussy"

Naruto doesn't have to reply as he grabs her by the waist and starts inserting his cock in her leaking pussy. Yoshino moans as she feels Naruto in her and his tongue playing with her right nipple as he is fondling her breasts while he starts moving back and forth, in and out of her lonely pussy that hasn't been fucked for years since she hardly had any sex from Shikaku.

Yoshino moans with a smile on her face, she almost forgot how good this feels in her, she embraced Naruto's head close to her chest. Naruto doesn't mind as he continues fucking her with some hard thrusts to make her moan out loud.

"AHHHH!" moans Yoshino loudly, everytime Naruto thrusts hard in her pussy "AHHHH!"

Naruto moans when he does this, he thrusts hard to add in more pleasure in his actions, Yoshino hardly has any sex and she deserves some amazing sex from him. He then starts speeding his thrusts and hardening them, Yoshino gasps and moans as she starts to bounce slightly and fast with each speeding thrust from Naruto's cock; she moans long and loud when her eyes starts to roll back and her mouth gaping with some drool seeping out.

"Naruto-kun…please don't stop, please don't stop" said Yoshino in a whisper as the moaning is making her lose her voice.

Don't worry, I have no intention to stop for you, thought Naruto as starts sucking Yoshino's right breast and massaging her left one with his right hand, then he starts to slowly insert his 2 fingers up her ass and then he thrusts them to make Yoshino scream out loud.

"AHHHH!" screams Yoshino as a jolt of pleasure overflows her body like a geyser, this caused her to cum and it just makes her inner walls slippery for Naruto's cock to thrust even faster.

With the new speed thanks to the now lubricated walls of Yoshino's pussy, the bed starts to shake and creak out loud; Yoshino loved the sound of creaking beds as it means that things are starting to get even wild.

I'm gonna cum…I think I'm nearly at my limit thought Naruto as his cock is jerking in Yoshino's pussy. I'm nearly there…almost…GAH!

And at the same time, Naruto came in Yoshino's womb. Youshino's face reflecting her obedience towards this cock. Naruto sealed her too.

#####WITH YASAKA YAMANKA

While Naruto was fucking Youshino he signaled his clone with Yasaka to set a course near them such that Yasaka can see what Youshino was experiencing. Yasaka saw Youshino and Naruto and she was feeling jealous of her best friend getting that hard and monster cock alone.

"What are they doing Naruto, I need to report this to the Hokage." Yasaka said.

"It was Yushino's plan, Your friend too the chance." Naruto used Youshino as bait.

"Well then, I want to have what she is having or I have no other option." Yasaka announced.

"That leaves me with no choice then." Naruto laughed.

Yasaka leaned back, deliberately pushing out her impressive bust. Naruto's eyes followed her movements greedily.

"You are thinking about these, don't you?" Her hands moved up to her chest and cupped her breasts sensually. She smirked as Naruto's eyes literally bugged out,

"I'll take that as a yes. You see, Naruto, You with Youshino is the first time I have seen with one so...well-equipped." She shivered at the delightful imagination of his cock mercilessly pounding into her pussy as his clones forced their cocks down her throat. Yasaka winked at him,

"I do believe you will not offer protest against this proposal, am I right?"

Naruto simply nodded.

"That is an agreeable arrangement. Can we start now?" He asked excitedly.

Yasaka chuckled at his eagerness. She slid her Yellow Kimino off and grabbed the edges of her white interior. Smiling seductively at him, Yasaka pulled it open to reveal her magnificent and wondrous orbs of amazing flesh. Naruto watched them jiggle with her every movement as the she maneuvered. Once the surface was clear, Yasaka scooted on the Stone until she sat right in front of the seated young man. Eyesnever leaving him, Yasaka slowly pulled off her pants, revealing to Naruto her hairless snatch. Naruto's cock instantly sprang to full mast, becoming very evident even with his thick jumpsuit. Yasaka spread her legs,

"How about we start now?" She said sensually, her opening already glistening with excited arousal.

Naruto stood up from his seat and immediately set to the task of unzipping his jumpsuit. After removing his jumpsuit, Naruto pulled his black undershirt over his head and discarded his boxers, both joining his jumpsuit on the ground. With his member free from its confines, Yasaka got a good look at the almost thirteen inches monster in front of her. His long rod was formed with countless big veins, filled and expanded to the breaking point with blood.

His swollen head twitched with eagerness and dripped with voluminous amounts of pre-cum. Directly below this impressive manhood were two equally impressive balls, no doubt filled with copious amounts of his delicious and thick cream. Add in his lean and muscular physique, handsomely feral good looks and the youth of this young man, Naruto looked like a sex god to Yasaka.

"Stretch me with your rock-hard cock, Naruto," That was all the encouragement Naruto needed. He positioned his member at her dripping opening and shoved his entire length inside of her.

"Damn!" Naruto groaned, the feeling of her tight cunt overwhelming his senses.

"Oh, Kami! It's so bigggg!" Yasaka yelled as he began to thrust. She wrapped her legs around his buttocks, begging him to go deeper and harder. Naruto complied and picked up his pace to rapid speeds, his hips becoming a blur. With every long and hard thrust, Yasaka felt Naruto's cock head bump mercilessly against her cervix, each time coming closer to entering her womb and reaching into her deepest depths. The way his cock over stretched her sensitive walls caused Yasaka to see stars.

Naruto couldn't describe the wonderful feeling of Yasaka's pussy. Every inch of his cock was subjected to her walls massaging and pulling the sensitive skin and he fought to resist cumming right there and then. He knew he could cum multiple times without going soft, yet the young blond wanted to make the Yamanka beauty experience her own release first. Wanting to add to the goddess's pleasure, Naruto leaned forward and captured one of her giant nipples in his mouth.

"Ohhhh! That's it! Suck on my tits! Suck on my huge boobs that you love so much!" She kept one hand on the Stone to steady herself, but used the other one to grab the back of Naruto's head and further bury him in her bountiful and bouncing bust. Naruto growled against her chest and continued to lavished her breasts with his tongue and lips, coating the soft and tender flesh in his warm saliva.

His tongue flicked and teased her erect nipple, eliciting moans of approval from Yasaka, while his free hand groped her other bouncing orb. The combined ministrations of Naruto's tongue, hands, and erection quickly brought the older woman to her first climax of the day.

"I'm going to cum, Naruto!"

Naruto felt her inner walls become unbearably tight and knew that his own orgasm was not too far behind. With a loud, ecstasy-filled scream, Yasaka's release hit full force and she tightened her grip around Naruto's head, nearly suffocating him with her enormous breasts. Her juices bathed his rod and splashed on his balls as she rode the pleasurable and mind-numbing orgasm, the biggest one she had enjoyed in a long time. Just as her release ended, Naruto felt his own rapidly approach,

"I'm gonna cum. Where do you want it?" He asked, not stopping his thrusts.

Yasaka was breathing heavily and flushed from the neck up. She gazed down and watched his ramming rod enter her dripping pussy, mesmerized by the bulge it created in her stomach. She couldn't believe such a large and thick object could fit inside her without breaking her in two.

Juices splashed and leaked out with every thrust, creating loud, wet slapping noises that only further served to increase her arousal, even after such a powerful orgasm. Her eyes shifted to his mop of blond hair just below her chin and buried into her chest. Suddenly, she knew where she wanted his gallon-sized load.

"Shoot it on my breasts!"

Naruto glanced up from his prime spot and nodded. Quickly, he stopped his thrusts and removed his head from her breasts, standing up straight and jerking off his cock. Yasaka laid down completely on the Stone and smashed her breasts together, ready to receive his load. Naruto aimed his cock at her magnificent jugs and felt his balls stir,

"Shit! Here it comes!" Not a moment later, a large rope of cum erupted from his member and splattered onto her breasts,

"Fuckkkk!" Another dozen thick globes of the white cream shot out of his cock, bathing

Yasaka's chest in a sticky and thick cover. So great was the amount that some landed on her face and stomach, much to the enjoyment of Yasaka, who opened her mouth to taste his delicious seed. She was not disappointed. A particularly large glob landed directly on her tongue, stimulating her taste buds and warming her belly as she swallowed the sweet substance. As his orgasm lessened the globs turned into drips and drizzles of cum that still cascaded onto her breasts, further coating them in his seed. Finally, after several minutes, Naruto's orgasm sub-sided and he surveyed the mess he created.

"Wow..." He commented.

Yasaka grinned.

"Yeah. Wow..." She concurred. She gathered up a good amount of cum on her hand and greedily sucked each cum-covered finger, "Tastes very sweet...like dessert."

The sight alone caused Naruto's cock to twitch and harden once more.

"Is that normal?" He asked, watching her sensually eat his seed.

"No," She gathered up more of his cum, "It usually tastes bitter and salty, but yours...yours tastes very sweet, delicious even," She ate more, each time gathering more, but still barely making a dent in the coating on her chest and stomach. She shivered at a sudden warm feeling inside of her,

"And it warms my stomach and makes me feel...energetic," She meant to say younger, but desperately did not want to remind Naruto of her greater age. He gazed upon her body as if she were a young woman and Yasaka wanted it to stay that way.

"Ready to go again?" Yasaka smiled.

"Can't resist?"

"Hell no. I'm a healthy teenage boy who is in front of a naked and beautiful woman. I could keep going forever," Naruto proudly declared, puffing out his chest, causing Yasaka to giggling at his antics.

"Create three clones. I feel in the mood for some more dessert."

Naruto grinned and formed his signature handsign. Three clouds of smoke appeared in a pop. Once the smoke cleared, three equally naked and aroused Narutos stared at Yasaka's body with lust-filled eyes. Yasaka winked at the clones and moved off the Stone and onto the ground on her knees. Naruto and his clones quickly encircled her, their erect members pointing straight at her. Yasaka grabbed two clones' cocks and began to jerk them off. Naruto stepped forward and placed his head near her lips, where he immediately started to push. Yasaka opened her mouth wide and Naruto shoved a good portion of his cock into her mouth,

"Ah, your mouth feels so good, Yasaka-chan!" She mumbled something around his cock, further stimulating his sensitive member. The remaining clone moved to Naruto's side and smacked his cock between her breasts, using the remaining cum on them to slide easily between them.

While having her throat cunt spread by the real Naruto's tasty meat, Yasaka serviced the two clones' cocks expertly. Her soft hands focused mostly on their sensitive heads, using their pre-cum as an excellent lubricant. The clones became putty in her hands. They moaned and groaned, occasionally shooting large globs of pre-cum onto her hands and arms. They showed their appreciation by massaging her shoulders and back and muttering encouraging remarks.

"Your the best, Yasaka-chan!" One of them said.

"You're amazing!"

"I love your tits!" That one came from the clone fucking her breasts.

Yasaka felt extremely proud that she could cause such pleasure for four young men at the same time. She increased the speed of her hands on their cocks and began to deep-throat Naruto. The blond himself shivered in delight. His cock head was bumping the back of her throat and her tongue slid wonderfully against the underside of his shaft. She was trying to milk him for every drop and she would soon succeed, if the stirring in his balls was any indication.

The clone fucking her breasts marveled at how soft Yasaka's jugs were. He groped and pressed her breasts together, increasing the tightness on his cock, the clone could feel his impending orgasm arriving soon and increased his thrusts and rough groping. His actions caused Yasaka to moan around Naruto's cock, effectively pushing him over the edge.

"Drink every drop, Yasaka-chan!" Naruto yelled, grabbing her head and forcing every inch down her throat. His orgasm hit literally with a bang. One unbelievably large blast of cum shot straight into her stomach, filling it with almost a liter in a single second. After the first blast, smaller, yet still impressive, shots added to the growing amount of precious seed in her stomach.

Yasaka desperately tried to keep up with the ridiculous quantities of cum. She had to swallow every few seconds or risk losing some of his delicious milk and she did not want that. She could feel the cum traveling through his long rod and pouring down her throat. The warm and erotic sensation turned her on to the point where her pussy was gushing juices, creating a small puddle on the ground. The clone playing with her tits only added to her arousal.

Naruto sighed as his orgasm finished. Yasaka's throat was divine, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck it again, but through his mental connection with his clones he knew they too wanted to empty themselves in her mouth and he would not deny them such a pleasure. He pulled out of her throat slowly, savoring the wet and warm feeling. Once completely out, Yasaka looked up at him with sparkling amber eyes and grinned,

"Do your clones wish to fill my stomach with their cum, Naruto?"

Naruto returned the grin. The clone fucking her breasts looked as though he would blow any second and the faces of the two clones receiving a hand-job told him everything of their current status

"I believe so. How about it, guys?"

"Fuck ya!" They replied in unison.

The clone tending to her boobs moved from his heavenly spot and shoved his cock into her mouth. Yasaka obliged and happily began to suck on the twitching member. He would cum very soon, she realized with glee,

"Boss, her mouth is even better than her boobs!" The clone praised.

One clone receiving a hand-job stepped beside him, holding his own member near her mouth.

"I can't hold it back! I want to fill her stomach now!" He pressed his cock head at the corner of her lips and slowly pushed forward. Yasaka's eyes widened as she felt the clone's cock join his fellow clone's, stretching her mouth even more. She now had two huge cocks sandwiched together in her mouth, both relentlessly fucking her throat.

It started to become difficult to breath so she expanded her throat and mouth using her chakra. She used this method the night before when such a thing occurred and it worked wonders. Even with two thick rods pounding her throat, Yasaka still had plenty of room. Her eyes moved up to the clone she was giving a hand-job.

He wanted to cum in her stomach as much as his brothers and she would give him the pleasure. She pointed to her stuffed mouth with her free hand and the clone seemed to understand immediately. He positioned himself beside the original throat-fucking clone and pushed his cock at the corner of her mouth.

"Now that's amazing," The real Naruto stated as he leaned against the Stone, watching the spectacle before him. The sight of Yasaka's mouth stretched with three cocks aroused him greatly and apparently Yasaka, if the puddle of fluids dripping from between her thighs were any indication.

Getting an idea, Naruto moved behind Yasaka. Falling to his knees, he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and placed the tip of his cock near her opening. He felt her tense and her legs quiver as he slowly traced her opening with its head. One of his hands trailed down her stomach and touched her clit. More juices escaped her entrance while his fingers teased her clit and his cock traced circles around her labia.

If the three cocks weren't fucking her throat, Yasaka knew she would surely cry out in pleasure at his ministrations. Just as she felt she couldn't stand his teasing any longer, Naruto shoved his full length inside of her. Her orgasm triggered instantly. She moaned around the three pounding cocks as she rode her release. The clones, who were already extremely close to their own release, couldn't take her vibrating mouth any longer.

Throwing their heads back, all three of the clones exploded inside of her mouth. Yasaka's cheeks expanded comically from the ungodly amounts of semen and she struggled to swallow it all with Naruto's cock pummeling her pussy. Unfortunately, she could not keep up with the large amount and some overflowed from the corners of her mouth. Cum dribbled down her chin and gathered in the valley of her breasts, trailing down her sternum and ending at her opening, where it mixed with her own juices.

With dozens of giant globs of cum pouring down her throat, Yasaka's stomach rapidly expanded and became round, giving her the appearance of a woman several months pregnant. Yasaka felt dizzy from the gallons of warm cum entering her stomach, but savored the flavor of such sweet spunk. Finally, the clones orgasm ran dry and one by one removed their cocks from her stretched mouth.

No sooner did they pull out, Yasaka cried out in ecstasy as Naruto's grip around her waist tightened and his pace increase. He hoisted her above his lap, momentarily pulling out his cock, and skewered his member back in with great force,

"Oh, Kami! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" She cried out, his cock finding the right spot.

Her breasts bounced up and down, slapping her bulging, cum-filled belly. The clones watched the performance with great interest. They lightly stroked their flaccid members as their creator ravaged the beautiful Woman. Naruto buried his face into her long hair, which had fell out due to her bouncing. Naruto smiled at her and captured her lips with passion.

"Cum with me, my slut," He said against her lips. Their lip-lock grew with great intensity, as did their love making. Yasaka raised her hips and met his upward thrusts. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed each orb. Yasaka moaned into the kiss and fisted his hair. They were both so close to sweet release, Finally, Yasaka's orgasm arrived, triggering Naruto's own. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their releases sent shivers and shudders through their bodies.

Squeezing her boobs hard, Naruto's cock erupted inside her womb, bathing the walls of her womb in his seed. Once her womb became overfilled, his cum leaked and guzzled out of her stretched opening, mixing Naruto, while he was too concentrated on Naruto, Youshino caught her with her shadow jutsu and Yasaka also initiated her Mind control technique.

"You can never stand with shinobi's of Konoha Mizuki, so surrender." Naruto insulted Mizuki.

"Please, turn away from this path, I loved you all the time, please come back to me." Tsubai cried.

Suddenly his body started to turn into a tiger skin and Youshino and Yasaka was forced pulled out of their jutsu. He pushed Tsubaki away and she was hit by a tree. Naruto was also amazed at his power but didn't take any chance an performed his Superspeed Uzumaki roll followed by Uzumaki Barrage. Mizuki was down from this blow and his body became pale.

"How,,, How you can defeat me after mt inhalation of such power." Mizuki was out of his thoughts.

"His cells are dying he will not last long." Aki said.

Naruto cleared the way for Tsubaki. But she didn't came.

"I was wrong to love him and I understand my mistake now, I no longer will vow to him." Tsubaki said with tears.

Naruto finally decided to check the pulse and Mizuki was dead. He stored the corpse in a storage scroll. After that Naruto drank that potion but he was confident to take the risk as he possesses Orochimaru's aura, so his creation shouldn't harm him. Naruto's yelled with pain and anger and the girls present a saw a snake aura appear before him and and get bigger and enter inside him.

After a few minutes, Naruto felt its power, His snake aura jutsu's will be much stronger now as well as his normal jutsu. It was a successful journey so far from Naruto.

Naruto took girls and started for the village. While in the way the team wanted to take a rest, they camped beside the river in a shade. Youshino, Aki and Yasaka was too tired from fighting and the sex. They were asleep by then. Tsubaki was sitting alone by the river. Naruto went to her side.

"Are you sad?" Naruto asked.

"I should be, right? I loved a wrong man for so many years, you are more caring for me within one day then him." She replied.

Naruto held her hand. "Don't worry, I will help you in the future." Naruto tried to console her.

Suddenly Tsubaki was leaning towards Naruto by placing a kiss on his for head and cheeks. Naruto took the next step. He kissed her on the lips, she didn't respond at first at shock then she also kissed her back. She bit her lip, hoping for a distraction, but none came. She ran her hand under the pants the blonde wore. Tsubaki licked her lips as she felt the boy's impressive girth and length.

"Definitely not a boy here." She whispered in a huskier tone.

He was arosing to having Tsubaki's hand in his pants, and he could hear her breathing getting shallower. Tsubaki removed his pants out of the way just enough for her to see what she was playing with. Her breathing got heavier as she saw it was in fact all real. Her left hand began to pump him up and down while her right slid into her jacket, under the bra and teasing her nipple with her palm.

She drew her hand back a moment, seeing his cock hanging out and proud, wet with a bit of smeared in pre-cum. She needed something to lubricate with. She bit her lip and began to search the bag for something, and soon she found something. She doubted it was the original purpose of the gel, but it was a medical lubricant.

She smeared some of the gel on her hands and rubground them together, warming up the gel. If the gel was cold, then the blonde might wake up and that was something she didn't want to happen. She went back and sat down and used the gel on her hand to start pumping Naruto's cock.

Naruto bit the tip of his tongue, trying to stay quiet. Fucking Kami, it was incredible feeling the hand work up and down on his cock. He just barely opened one eye, and noticed she was working her hand at her breast in the Jacket while she pumped him.

Naruto let out a soft sound, feeling his shaft thicken and his balls tighten. Her hand worked over him even faster, the lube making the sensation phenomenal. He thanked his lucky stars because he seriously doubted, he would experience such pleasure any other way except for being thrown into this game.

Tsubaki felt the cock in her hand begin to thicken and pulse. She licked her lip and tightened her grip and slowed her hand, pumping firmer. She could practically feel the orgasm coming up. She looked to the sleeping blonde, not even noticing his eyes were partially opened, enough for a trained Shinobi to see.

"That's it Naruto-kun, cum for me." She whispered in a huskier tone.

She saw his balls twitch as her hand neared the base and she felt the surge go through his length. She watched as the hot seed shot from the tip, getting a bit of air before coming down over her hand, the other surges weren't as powerful, but they did run down all over her hand and Naruto's cock.

Tsubaki looked at the white liquid and leaned her head down. She lapped at it with a moist and pink tongue, her eyes savoring the taste as she swept it off the head of his cock. She removed her hand from the base of the thick cock and rubground her face against the shaft, enjoying the feel of the cum getting smeared against her face.

Tsubaki looked down to the length of arousal in her hand still. She could feel his cum drying against her cheek, and she sighed softly. She engulfed the tip in her mouth, moaning at the taste of the cum and sliding her head down further.

Naruto let out a loud moan of pleasure as he let Tsubaki work her mouth up and down over about half his length while her hand kept pumping at his cock. He watched her thighs shift, no doubt trying to bring herself some amount of pleasure that she was withholding from herself by not stripping and straddling him. Naruto had no problem going at her pace however.

Tsubaki closed her eyes as she imagined the cock she was sucking on inside of her. Her tongue flicked over each thick part of it, making her moan even more. She rubground her tongue down one of the veins, and she felt the blonde shudder. She slid her hand lower and cupped the balls that Naruto had to go with his cock.

Tsubaki pulled back and swirled her tongue around the crown of his cock as she fondled his balls at the same time. It was so big and thick; the blonde was also lasting plenty of time. No doubt she would orgasm before he did. She went back to pumping her hand up and down.

Naruto reached down and ran his hand through Tsubaki's hair. He wondered if he should start keeping it in his pants a little more. Naruto let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Tsubaki go all the way down to where her fist was, taking the tip into her throat for a moment.

Naruto felt her throat spasm and she made a few soft sounds. The blonde gripped the ground and grit his teeth, forcing himself not to buck his hips upwards. It was a struggle, but soon Tsubaki drew back enough that the sensation passed.

Tsubaki gave a slight smirk as she felt a small sense of power rush through her. The blonde was quite responsive to her touch and she was barely doing anything. She was going to enjoy this, thoroughly. She pressed her tongue against the bottom of the blonde's dick and slowly dragged her tongue up along it to the crown where she circled her tongue around the flesh.

She slowly began to bob her head on and off the cock, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked on the rod. Tsubaki then slowly moved off her savior's cock and then moved to kneel between his legs. She put her hands on his thighs and lowered her head to the thick cock. She licked her lips, slowly; watching Naruto's eyes as she slowly began to sink her head down onto the dick. It was going to be a struggle, one she desperately wanted to fight.

Naruto watched as Tsubaki began to deep throat him, slowly pushing her head further down along the shaft. Naruto forced a spasm down as he felt Tsubaki's throat gag around him as she forced herself to take him deeper. But her eyes never left his eyes, making it that much more impressive, even as they began to water.

Tsubaki touched the base of his cock with her lips, her chin touching his full balls. She could feel the slight twitches and trembles in the cock. She slowly drew back, coughing a bit as her airway was flooded with air. Kami, it had felt wonderful to do that. She continued to suck, even though she felt a sense of pride swelling in her chest.

Something else was swelling inside of her though, Naruto's cock gave a twitch and the blonde gave a loud moan of pleasure. Tsubaki's eyes widened as she felt the first shot of cum in her mouth and throat. She began the uphill struggle of swallowing all of the cum that was flooding out. She didn't want to miss a single drop, she wanted all of it.

Naruto panted a bit as he came down from his orgasm. He watched as Tsubaki slowly pulled off of his cock, slurping at it the entire way. She pulled off the tip with a small pop sound and Naruto watched her.

Tsubaki looked at the still hard blonde and stroked it softly. She soon sat higher on her knees and quickly untied the jacket she wore and tossed it to the side. Her bra went next and she moved to straddle the blonde. She was pleasantly surprised when he sat up and grabground at her breasts and began to suck on her nipples. She wasn't much more than a handful, but the blonde didn't care and it made her back arch and she moaned in pleasure.

Naruto didn't mind that she wasn't as busty as some of the other women he had sex with. Naruto pulled back from the pink nipple he was sucking on and raised Tsubaki up to a better position. She showed a bit of flexibility as she worked off her panties and tossed them to the side.

Naruto slid one hand between Tsubaki's legs and got her to moan out loudly as he began to rub her pussy. Naruto bit at her neck some, getting her to tilt her neck to the side for some more. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slid one hand down her spine. He moved his hands to her ass and lifted her up.

Tsubaki's breath caught in her throat as she felt the tip of Naruto's cock press into her wet slit. She was excited, oh so excited. She moaned loudly throwing her head back as the blonde sank inside of her, filling her in a way few men had. Her nails gripped at his back, digging in. Had it not been for the thick coat of his jumpsuit, she would no doubt be bleeding him. Tsubaki's breath came out in short gasps as the blonde began to pump in and out of her.

"Oh…" she moaned out, unable to really speak. The blonde was pushing deep and filling her so well, and he was brushing against every spot she needed to have touched. She writhed on top of him, her hips bucking a bit.

The first thing that Naruto realized was that Tsubaki was tight; the second was she clung to him rather tightly. Naruto moved his mouth away from Tsubaki's neck and looked into her eyes. His eyes stayed on hers almost unblinkingly as he thrust in and out of her, using short but powerful jerking thrusts.

He gave his own groan as Tsubaki squeezed her inner muscles around him and her hands raked down his back, despite his jacket on. Naruto began to work steadily in and out of her,getting her breath to catch one more. This time, when it did, Naruto bit at her neck making her release a shaky breath as she shuddered around him. Tsubaki shook her head, her black hair lashing around them as Naruto kept fucking her.

"Oh Kami…" she finally managed out and began to moan loudly and lewdly.

It was oh so pleasurable, especially when Naruto brushed her g-spot, causing her to writhe even more. Her hands went to the blonde's head and forced his head into her chest while her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her ankles interlocking.

Spurred on by her declaration, Naruto began to pump in and out of Tsubaki quickly with hard and firm thrusts. Naruto allowed his head to be lowered to her breasts and he bit at the flesh, using his teeth on them to work her up. She shook in his hands, but he kept a firm hold on her as he rolled his hips upwards into her body.

Naruto felt her hips jerk and moved his mouth from her breast towards her nipple and began to quickly suck on it. While he sucked on it, he applied pressure with his teeth; getting Tsubaki to jerk a bit in his grasp some more. He moved one hand away from her ass and quickly smacked it, eliciting a sound of pleasure from Tsubaki in the way of a higher pitched moan.

Tsubaki was shocked at Naruto spanking her. It felt amazing. She began to roll her hips against him, trying to take a bit of control and get herself fucked more. Slowly, she felt her body tightening; it was exactly what she needed. This whole mission was one hell of a ride, stress after stress on her system. She needed something simple.

Tsubaki fell on her back, her legs up in the air now as Naruto had forced her onto her back. She was breathing heavier as he steadily fucked her into the ground. She clutched at the blonde's back, feeling him pound into her with his hard rod. She felt his hot mouth on her breast, and she couldn't help but cry out more in pleasure.

"Oh Kami, yes… yes…" she could barely think, but that's what she wanted.

Tsubaki felt her orgasm building. The pressure inside felt like it was about to snap at any second. She was panting heavily, her chest rose and fell. This was what she wanted, what she needed. Her legs pressed tighter around Naruto's waist and her nails clutched at his back a bit more. With a sharp shrill moan of pleasure, she came hard. Her entire body bucked as she had an intense orgasm from the blonde. Subconsciously, she felt the blonde flooding her body with hot cum, cum she had tasted earlier. It was impressive he could go that many times with barely any rest.

Naruto felt Tsubaki jerk under him as he had been fucking her. His own orgasm had boiled over as she came loudly. He was glad that he had placed a silencing seal much earlier while she had been jerking him off. He felt his warm cum fill around his cock and knew she was absolutely full of his cum. He slowly slid out of her and panted a bit, sitting up on his knees and watching as Tsubaki based in the afterglow for a moment

"Wow…" Tsubaki said, panting as she lay on the ground, unable to feel her legs at the moment. She looked up at the blonde who had just fucked her into a sense of orgasmic oblivion.

"You know… I'm going to need more of that when I have the time." She said.

"Oh, you are going to" Naruto replied.

She marked her too. Naruto had no tension of the baby while putting his semen inside his girl's wombs. However, Naruto was thinking how Youshino and Yasaka will leave their family. Naruto thought to leave it to them. Naruto waked them and discussed the situation. They were pretty sure to leave their husband as they were nowhere near Naruto. They will divorce them for their disability in sex.

Naruto was laughing in his mind; it is what he imposed upon Hiashi and they are doing it too. But Naruto didn't mind that. So, he ordered both of them to collect the copies of all secret scrolls and books from their hidden clan libraries. Nara clan's secret medicinal book is a treasure and with Youshino and Aki it will develop further.

Problem was with Akimchi clan, their three food pills are source of extreme powers. Houkouin fled the clan, so Naruto ordered her to steal Akimchi secret scrolls, books and food pills. Naruto's clone was waiting outside clans with transparent escape technique so that no-one will notice. By then. Naruto submitted the report to the Hokage office and Aki officially resigned.

All Naruto's clone met him in front of his house with the girls, They brought everything even Aki has collected all medicine scrolls and books. Aki was saying if Tsunade was here, she could do even more with these scrolls. Naruto didn't want to break the tradition of his house. So he bound all the girls; Youshino, Houkouin, Yasaka, Tsubaki and Aki. They didn't know the horror of this house but they were about to know.

Naruto wanted to line up all the girls he attained so far. It was a sense of accomplishment to him. He ordered to make that happen after inaugurating these five girls. In the morning, as he ordered, Naruto saw all the girls in a line. Ayame, Fubuki, Koyuki, Haku, Tsunami, Mito, Mikoto, Kaguya, Anko, Kurenai, Ena, Izumi, Hisame, Yugao, Kujaku, Kin, Hanare, Hitomi, Hisana, Houkouin, Aki, Youshino, Yasaka and Tsubaki.

Naruto told them to stand in descending order on the size of boobs. That's quite a boobs squad Naruto got. Naruto going to have some fun with them before he checked his daily tips from the book and it was "The Stone of Gelel"

[Naruto stats will be uploaded while he possesses Aburame and Inazuka clan too. It will be soon]


	25. Sudden Mission part-1

Naruto took a milk bath from the breast milk of his twenty-four Harem girls. Naruto was thinking of this game, it really made him one of a kind. Soon he will reveal his true identity and power in he village and then he will reveal his identity to the world. He trained with Youshino, Yasaka and Houkouin for their new jutsus. After that he used hanare's inner mind jutsu to learn the orochimaru jutsus. Naruto could learn any jutsu in a moment with his Sharingan but mastery and using this with perfect match takes a lot of practice. After a long practice, Naruto went out for a walk.

He was going beside the Hot spring. Suddenly he saw a big guy with long white hair was peeking. Ibisu (the elite teacher) came out of nowhere to attack the man. Naruto saw suddenly he summoned a big frog and beat Ibisu to ground.

"I am Jiraiiya of Legendary Sannin, the legendary from sage, how dare you disturb in my research?" He declared.  
Ibisu fled the seen but Naruto was impressed and astonished to see another sannin. The sannin he encountered was very powerful for even Naruto. He used Nara's shadow binding technique to stop him. The sannin was astonished to see the boy using Nara jutsu as his appearances say that he isn't from Nara.

"Hello, Mr. Perv, you shouldn't be doing thig like this." Naruto said with smirk. Jiraiya couldn't move as Naruto's chakra was very strong.

"Don't call me pervy, you brat, what is your name?" Sannin asked.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha and I am going to be Hokage on day. I believe you are not like your felloe sannin Orochimaru." Naruto said to him.

Jiraiya confirmed that he is he son Minato and Kushina and his god son moreover he knew orochimaru which surprised Jiraiya.

"Well, no more playing games then, you are still alive after meeting him is a mystery and how did you use a Nara jutsu?" Jiraiya asked him seriously.

Naruto replied to him with his old kyuubi theme. But Naruto wanted to be trained by a sannin too. He was already trained by a hokage but sannins travelled many places as their history say so that is also a lot of experience. His summoning of Ena was learned from Hiruzen but Naruto couldn't master it as it was not used much by hiruzen and Naruto would love a summon like Jiraiya.

"Train me please, I will not disappoint you, you can even ask the Hokage." Naruto said.

"I will train you but I only have a condition, we will train by the waterfall, where I can see the ladies having a bath." Jiraiya said.

Naruto laughed in his mind, what he would do if he knew about Naruto's house. However, He agreed. They went by the waterfall. Jiraiya knew about Kyuubi and as he claimed Kyuubi gave him such power he wanted to see if he can pull out Kyuubi chakra. It was very hard for Jiraiya to make Naruto chakra less and actually he couldn't. But he was astonished to see the power and range of jutsu he used in such a young age though Naruto didn't use any dojutsu or kekkai genkai.

"Naruto, You posses two type of chakra, try to access the other chakra." Jiraiya said to him.

"Well, after fighting Orochimaru, I can't he has done something with it." Naruto replies.

Jiraiya wanted to see the seal and he saw the Five-pronged seal. Jiraiya unlocked it. Naruto understood he was a seal master. Naruto himself was a pro on seal too. Then Naruto learned the summoning jutsu again and chief toad was summoned. Normally he wouldn't help Naruto but Nruto took him under Tsukuyomi for disobedience and he was obedient. Jiraiya was also astonished how Naruto managed such a thing.

While Naruto was training with Jiraiya, a messenger eagle found him with a letter of the Hokage. Hokage summoned him for a special mission. Jiraiya disagreed to meet Hiruzen at that Moment so Naruto went to the Hokage tower.

"Welcome, Naruto, It is becoming a problem for me to give any female shinobi with you in a mission, so I am assigning Guy, I would have given rock lee but he is sick." Hiruzen said.

"I don't mind but what is the mission." Naruto asked.

"You have to guard a prince and his caravan and also some daiyamo may want to see him on the way, you will have to escort them too." Hiruzen explained.

"Why me? I have to train for my chunin exam, moreover anybody would need a tracker or hound for this job." Naruto said.

"Well, you know almost everyone is busy however I spared a jonin guy with you and as tracker I am assigning Hana to be with you in the mission, she is a chunin. You, alone are enough to handle this assignment and with your powers you will definitely make chunin. You are taking my shinobi's fr your sake even making divorces, I understand the real causes Naruto, so this is the least I could demand." Hiruzen said in threatening tone.

"Are you threating me, Old man hokage? If you are, I will reveal the secrets of three clan heads which I am hiding, so it is your choice." Naruto threatened him.

"I am not threatening you Naruto, I was just wanting a small favor from you." Hiruzen optimized his tone.

"Ok, where is Hana-chan and Guy-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You pick up Hana from her home and guy will join you at the gate." Hiruzen said.

Naruto came out of hokage tower and headed towards the inazuka clan. Naruto had little tension for Chunin exam, about that devil looking guy Gaara, Orochimaru's reappearance, Ichibi etc. He reached the inazuka compound. He didn't see anyone so he went inside and he heard noise of a dog barking.

He saw a room on his left where he saw some dogs. Then he approached to the room where the sound was coming from. He entered the room and saw a giant dog was barking inside the cage and it was attacking the cage with such power that it was almost breaking. He looked around the cage and saw Hana (Sister of Kiba) wearing Bra and panty was trying to give the dog a bath. Suddenly the dog hit the door with such rage that Hana jumped backwards and she fell on Naruto and Naruto trying to balance both them fell and Naruto's hands on her boobs.

"I didn't see you there, Naruto, what are you doing here?" Hana asked. She didn't notice his hand and forgot the fact that she was half naked.

Naruto put on a slight push on her boobs to get up and he said, "Sorry to enter unnoticed, I expected you would be ready for the mission so I entered but sorry."

Narutos words made her realize he was half naked and her boobs were I the hands of her small brother's friend's hand. He stood up and tried to cover her body with her hands.

"Oh, I am sorry, I totally forgot about the mission, handling polt is too tough. Please wait, I will be ready in no time." Hana said.

"Wait Hana-chan, You Inazuka can understand the dogs and control them, why is this dog different?"

"Well, this is the alpha-dog, gifted to us by the first hokage, Some of our very powerful ancestor could handle her, but now we can't, polt understands the person's power when anyone enters and he is powerful enough then she is tamed. None of our five previous generation could do it, not even mom, so when we come to bathe it, it barks like that." Hana explained.

It made Naruto interested to test his powers.

"Can I enter?" Naruto said.

"You, are you sure? You are still a genin, it may make her angrier than ever, I am among the lowest profiles who enters this room, your entrance could be very dangerous." Hana said.

Naruto took her hand with force and entered the room. Suddenly polt was tamed like a cat. It became so cool that anyone would take it as the most obedient pet. Hana was surprised. Naruto opened the gate cautiously and it came to his legs.

"You can take polt as your dog today, Hana-chan, I believe she won't disturb." Naruto said.

This was totally surprising for Hana, Noone in the inazuka was this dominant to polt. She went out and put on her chunin jacket and skirt. They went to the gate to take Guy and started for the prince of Crescent moon.

While they were going, Naruto understood how Lee was such powerful Taijutsu user. Guy was either giving pushups, or situps or running. Naruto was catching up with him and he could see the physical stress, On the way Guy was showing him his taijutsu like Leaf Hurricane and Naruto was copying it. It was good for Naruto for his Taijutsu training. Finally, they came near the caravan.

Naruto noticed a big caravan which contains an entire circus. Naruto was rich in his eye but this kind of wealth was unimaginable for Naruto. He, with the group met the prince Michiru and there was a small boy named Hikaru.

Michiru informed them that a group of people would meet him from the land of vegetables.

"is it possible for you to split and escort them here?" Michitu asked.

"It is very easy; we will do it." Naruto said.

He made a clone and he took Hana and polt with him and advanced towards the team from land of vegetables and left the clone and Guy with the caravan. He ordered the clone to master as many as possible moves from guy.

Using polt's nose, they reached the group very soon. They met shun, Kikunojo and Yurinojo. Naruto got a feeling about shun. He was a little bit weird. Suddenly, there whole group was surrounded by three ninja as polt's declaration earler.

"Hand me over Haruna and I will let others go." Said one of them.

"Oh no, Renga, Jiga and Ruiga." Kikunojo said.

"You can't fool my eyes, I see Haruna there." He pointed at Shun.

He went towards her and Polt voluntarily attacked him with a severe blow. Hana was astonished to see the power. But Shun couldn't avoid Renga completely. Her disguise was out. A beautiful girl was standing there with blue eyes, black hears and blue-green Kimino."

"We will save you haruna-chan, don't you worry." Kikunojo said.

Naruto wanted to measure their power first. Naruto noticed Renga could create ice from moisture of the air, Jiga could magnetize his body at will and ruiga could extract water from plants to use water style and he could summon fished like piranha there. It was nothing very significant to Naruto but he wouldn't deny any abilities.

Naruto noticed both Kikunojo and Yurinojo yelling. "Flower ninja art."

Naruto activated his Sharingan and he copied all flower ninja art. It was beautiful to Naruto but not powerful. The Janin were on the verge of killing the flower ninja's and tear came over to Haruna's eye. Naruto took over the fight.

"That's enough, let's see how you stand against me?" Naruto declared.

He signaled Hana to attack jiga with polt because his magtanized body won't effect the Man beast: fang over Fang. Hana destroyed him with that attack. Both Renga and Ruiga attacked Naruto at the same time with ice crystal disk and water bubble trap. Naruto whipped it away with his first stage Susanoo, Naruto felt a lot of power within him so he tries to unleash the second step of Susanoo. The skull and half body appeared. Naruto held both the brothers with his Susanoo hand and gave a blow with his sword. He gave a blow of sword to Jiga also.

Naruto created a clone and it used Shadow possession jutsu on those three and Naruto beheaded them and collected their body in a storage scroll. Naruto collect all bodies of powerful shinobi he kills. It helps his research too. Kikunojo and Yurinojo thanked Naruto and Haruna came near him and slapped.

"what didn't you join earlier? My subordinates woudn't get hurt then." Haruna said and went away.

Naruto understood her emotion and let it go and he saw polt came near his leg and licking his leg. Naruto adored it. They went forward and met the caravan. They started to move forward. After Three hours of ride the caravan stopped and Michiru called upon Naruto.

"The wife of the Daiyamo of land of Honey was supposed to meet me here, can you please look into it?" He asked.

Naruto went out to survey the surroundings, they were standing in front of a large castle and it kinda gave Naruto chills. He ordered the caravan to move forward a kilometer with guy and his clone and he took Hana and polt and went inside the house. Suddenly he felt the castle changing its shape to entrap them. Naruto understood that it was a summon.

"You can release it." A shadow said to Naruto.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Koza Kubisaki, It is my personal summon Shiromari the chameleon, It's a shape shifter. I summoned it during third great ninja war and advised it too kill anyone who enters slowly for my protection but I died before dissolving it so it is trapped here still following my commands." The shadow answered.

"Why didn't you save any previous visitors in last fifty years?" Naruto asked.

"Anyone entering here has to understand that it is a summon otherwise I couldn't be summoned, as I died the dissolving procedure became very tough, A group of people are also trapped here for a very short time if you can find them then you save them too." The shadow said.

Naruto understood, it was daiyamo's wife Kayo and her group. Naruto quickly sent polt and hana to search them. and meet Naruto by following his scent.

"How can I dissolve it?" Naruto asked.

"There is two way, one is to destroy the summoning contract scroll that will set shiromari free forever nad second way is near to impossible but I will allow the caster to contract with the summon." Koza said.

When the scroll will be opened and decaster signs the contract, then shiromari's mouth will appear in that place and if you can feed her the breast milk of twenty-five women then it will dissolve and be the summoning of new caster." Koza said.

Naruto had twenty-four women, one short. By then, Hana came here with Kayo. Kayo entered the room with Hana and Polt and she left her crew outside the room. Koza led them towards the scroll. Naruto explained the situation to Hana on the way.

"I would've hlped you Naruto as a shinobi, but I do't have breast milk now." Hana said.

"I can arrange that if you agree." Naruto said.

"How?" Hana was surprised.

He told Hana to strip while he summoned Ena. Naruto gave Ena a scroll with his clonein it and told Ena to reverse summon the clone in the house. Ena did as ordered and Naruto's clone stored all his girls in scroll and gave it to Ena and dispelled. Naruto summoned Ena again. When she handed over the scroll to Naruto Hana was nude and she was totally surprised see a nude girl with tail was Naruto's summon. All the girls appeared before Naruto from the scroll. Hana was gob smacked to see them. so was Kayo.

"Mito, Put the seal on Hana's breast now, we don't have time." While Mito completed the seal.

Girls took the position in a circular shape as Koza said and Naruto signed the scroll, a mouth appeared inside the girl circle and it shapeshifted to a sucker. As Koza said, Naruto took it and placed on all girl's both boobs and shiromri sucked everyone clean.

Naruto got the shiromri summon and dispelled it and send all the girls home with Ena. Kayo thanked Naruto but she was astonished see Naruto having all these girls. Hana was so surprised that he couldn't even respond to the situation. Most weirdly, Polt was getting more obedient to Naruto.

Naruto took the crew to the caravan. They headed to the land of birds. Michiru wanted visit there as their Daiyamo was killed and New one was there. The Caravan reached there when sun was almost set. Priest Moso came to receive them. Suddenly they saw an armored appearance came to attack them. It was totally unexpected, Naruto told hana and Guy to lead the caravan to village and he chased that armored shinobi. He saw it disappear behind the house of Daiyamo.

He came back to village and greeted the Daiyamo, Sagi and explained the situation. Everyone went to rest. Naruto couldn't put his mind to rest so he went to the place where the warrior disappeared. Naruto saw the secret entrance covered by a bush. Naruto entered there. While Naruto approached to the end and came out of the tunnel using his transparent escape jutsu.

He saw Sagi taking off the Daiyamo apron and a beautiful woman appeared who is supposed to be toki, his dead sister. By pure serendipity, Naruto discovered one secret, searching for other secret. But then she opened a secret cupboard on the wall and the curse warrior's uniform was there. Naruto couldn't wait any longer.

"What the hell are you doing? Scaring your own priest and guest?" Naruto said.

She was way too surprised but she felt a true heart in the boy. She decided to tell him the truth. Guy has already blabbered a lot about his power.

"He is not a priest, He is deceiving everyone, He is Hoki, a rogue ninja who wants to take over our village, if they knew my brothers were dead then they would take over at that moment so I took disguise as my brother and this curse warrior uniform is to kill that Hoki if I can." Toki explained.

"Is there any chance of attacking you?" Naruto asked.

Naruto heard footsteps; He took his transparent form again to check toki's story. Moso came in with two man behind and found toki unguarded.

"I see, I killed your brother with my hand, I couldn't think of you taking his disguise in a million years, you just made my work a lot easy, I will make this the village of Wateri Ninja" Moso said.

This cleared Naruto's every confusion. They came on to attack Toki and Naruto attacked them pulling them out of their disguise and hey were thrown to the ground. Ten more ninja's were waiting outside. Naruto dispelled his transparent escape jutsu. He became furious.

"You can't win with us, brat, A brat like like you is no match for us." Hoki said and started handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU." Hoki used. It was weaker than he real jutsu. Naruto understood they could copy jutsu but can't master that jutsu. Jonins are no match for Naruto, this ninja's are nothing. Haruna, Kayo, Michiru was out by then.

"ICE STYLE: DEMONIC MIRRORING CRYSTAL" Naruto used Haku's jutsu and then he used a new jutsu he created.

"ICE STYLE: CRYSTAL SENBON SHOWER." This jutsu thrown a thousand senbons insie that dome created by Naruto. All wateri ninja was dead in a minute.

"Your village is safe now, Toki" Naruto declared. Naruto's fearsome power astonished everyone. Toki ordered to take away the corps. Naruto went to take rest. It was almost nine. Before going into his room, he saw Haruna and Kayo going to Toki's room.

After sometime Toki peeked into Naruto's room.

"Can we come in Naruto-kun, we wanted thank you for what you did for us, Kayo told us about your collection she saw in Shiromari." She asked.

"okay." Naruto already got the signal.

"We hope you're not tired from the meeting Naruto-kun."

The blonde Uzumaki the sound of Haruna voice and his eyes widen at what he saw.

Haruna had her hair hanging down and was dressed in black silk lingerie, with silk leggings. She wore a matching set of bra and thong style panties. She also wore a see-through silk gown that she had open.

Toki was dressed in a similar way except for hers was white silk, along with her leggings. She too had her hair hanging down to her back as well.

Both women smiled and walked toward their Naruto with a sway in their hips, with Toki licking her lips and had a sultry look on her face. As for Haruna she had a warm smile and her face had a small blush on her checks.

When they reached Naruto, they gently sat him down on the bed and each pressed their well-endowed breast on his arms, with Haruna taking the right and Toki the left. It was Sagi's twin sister who broke the silence.

"Are you up for a drink with us Naruto-kun?"

Naruto could only nod and couldn't help but smile in a goofy manner enjoying the feeling of their bodies against him.

Toki reached over and picked up the bottle of champing. She then opened it, the bottle making a popping sound. She began pouring each of the glasses with cold liquid. Once she had finished filling them, she handed one to Naruto and the other to Haruna, while the last glass went to her.

Haruna raised her glass in the form of a toasting motion and said, "Let us toast to Naruto for saving our disciples and village."

Both Naruto and Toki nodded and raised their glasses as well to gently knock them together with Haruna's glass before drinking down the contents in a single gulp.

He was returned to the present from Toki's voice.

"Naruto-kun, You saved us today and I was a bit rude to you too, please accept my apology and Toki's gratitude, so I hope you are ready for us both." Haruna added with a sly smile.

All three placed their wine glasses on the small table, and the two beautiful women began by removing Naruto's shirt. Once the first article of his clothing was removed Toki kissed Naruto fully with her tongue invading his mouth, to which he returned with great gusto.

Haruna for her part began laying kisses on his muscled chest before licking his neck and then sucking on it while rubbing his crotch with her hand. Naruto's right hand began massaging Haruna's breast while his left hand gently took hold of Toki's breast, giving them a soft squeeze and fondling them.

Both women moaned at the touch of their Naruto enjoying his very touch. Toki broke off her kiss, which gave Haruna her turn to kiss Naruto deeply while her hand went from his crotch to his chest.

Toki decided to lick Naruto's neck from her side and started rubbing his crotch as well, feeling it becoming harder and couldn't wait to take his pants off. The blonde Uzumaki broke the kiss with Haruna and decided to remove their bras. He was stopped when the brown-haired beauty spoke to him.

"Wait Naruto-kun. Please let me and Toki take these off for you."

The Daimyo of the Land of Birds nodded and said, "You won't be disappointed on what we do next Naruto-kun."

Naruto was confused by the request, but shrugged his shoulders as he gave a nod for their request.

Both women stood up and Haruna turned around, letting the silk dress fall from her backside to her Naruto. Toki smiled and stood behind Haruna and then bend down with her hands reaching her legs. She placed her hands on her thighs before slowly moving them up tracing her hands on her body. Slowly touching her backside and then her back she started undoing Haruna's bra, with the Daimyo of Vegetables holding her arms out. Once her bra was unclipped, she started removing it with Haruna holding her arms up, and then let it drop before she began fondling her tits in a playful manner.

Haruna moaned from the touch before she turned around and gestured for Toki to turn around as well. The purple haired beauty turned her back to her, and the brown-haired beauty started giving her the same treatment she received from the purple haired daimyo.

Naruto for his part couldn't help but be turned on by the show the two women were putting on for him and could only guess on what they would do next to each other. He didn't have to wait long.

Toki turned around to face Haruna, before both women embraced each other in a hug with their breast pressing against each other, letting off soft moans. Looking to their Naruto they smiled at him before facing each other and kissed each other with a passion, their tongues wrestling the other for dominance. Naruto couldn't help but grin at the display being shown before him and already felt his manhood becoming harder at seeing what they were doing and wanted to ravish their bodies, along with them doing the same to him.

Haruna and Toki broke their kiss, but not before having their tongues out touching their others in a very erotic fashion. The purple haired beauty decided to continue the display by then lowering her face to Haruna's right breast, licking and teasing it before she enveloped it into her mouth while her hand played with Haruna's other breast.

The Daimyo of Vegetables moaned and gasped at the treatment from the leader of the Land of Birds. She began to fondle Toki's breast with her hands.

"Ohhhhhhh...Toki-chan, let me taste you after you done."

Toki then worked on her other tit, while her hand went down toward Haruna's covered vagina. Sliding her hand into her panty's she began to slowly stroke her pussy feeling the wetness that was building up from her treatment.

"Ahhhh...Yessss...That feels so good."

Toki ended her treatment on Haruna's breast and captured her in a kiss, both of them exploring the others mouths. Haruna then brought her face to Toki's tits and began licking and sucking on them, enjoying the taste of her friend.

"Mmmmmmmm...Haruna-chan you are making me aroused, but take your time. We still have Naruto-kun to please."

The brown-haired beauty brought her left hand toward Toki's panty's and slipped her hand into them, stroking the purple haired daimyos vagina softly, which caused Toki to moan.

"Oooohhh...Yes, right there. Mmmmm."

Naruto for his part was enjoying the sight before him, and couldn't wait for them to finish before continuing their love making on him. He did not have to wait long as Haruna ended sucking Toki's tits before kissing her briefly and said,

"I think it's time for us to please Naruto—kun."

Both women gestured for their Naruto to stand up and he did so without hesitation. They started undoing his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers, with his manhood fully out stiff as a rod.

Toki and Haruna smiled at seeing Naruto's thirteen inch cock, and soon went to their knees. Then without hesitation both women began licking his cock, in slow and sensual manner.

"Ahhhh! Oh Toki-chan! Haruna-chan! That feels good!"

The two females decided to take it a step further with Haruna sucking on his dick and Toki sucking on his balls to excite him.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! Kami that feels so good!"

Toki stopped for a minute and said, "Lie down for us Naruto-kun and you will love what we do next."

Naruto lay on the bed, waiting for whatever pleasures they were about to perform next. He didn't have to wait long as the two beautiful rulers crawled onto the bed. Haruna took the right side at the end of the bed, while Toki took the left side.

Both women went near his crotch and then gave their Naruto a sly smile. Then they both pushed their well-endowed breast together on Naruto's cock and began to rub their breast on it, going up and down while each took a turn licking the tip of his cock.

Naruto couldn't help but moan and gasp in delight from the affection. He then proceeded to thrust his cock in sequence with his treatment for him. This went on for about a minute before the blonde Uzumaki spoke up to them.

"Haruna-Chan! Toki-Chan! I'm going to cum hard!"

After saying those words, a large flow of cum went over both of the princess's faces and tits from the orgasm he just had. Sighing, Naruto watched as the two women began licking cum off each other's faces, along with each other's tits arousing him even more.

The two beauties's ended the display with a passionate kiss to one another, before crawling over to their Naruto, each lying beside him on different sides.

Toki smiled and said in a husky voice, "Now it's your turn to please us Naruto-kun."

"Don't worry Toki-chan; I can please you both with a simple technique."

With these words he got off the bed a moment to perform his signature jutsu.

"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"

A clone of Naruto appeared next to him, and he gestured for his copy to take Haruna while he took Toki. The two women lied on their backs waiting for the two Naruto's to begin.

They didn't have to wait as the original Naruto went between Toki's legs and began to gently lick her vagina, while caressing her clit with his right hand. The clone Naruto had Haruna sitting up, with her legs draped across his shoulders. He then started assaulting her vagina with his tongue, while gently sucking on her clitoris.

The female daimyos moaned and gasped with delight from the pleasure they were being giving. Naruto took it a step further by adding chakra to his tongue and began to fuck Toki's pussy making her cry out in delight.

"Ahhhh! Yes, right there Naruto-kun! Oooohhh!"

Haruna experienced the same from the clone who decided to follow the originals lead making Haruna let shout with pleasure.

"Yes! Oh Kami, don't stop, please don't stop yet!"

Both women could feel their orgasm coming at any minute, and they did not disappoint their lover as they both let him know.

"Naruto-kun! I'm Cumming!"

"I'm goanna cum Naruto-kun! I'm goanna cum!"

Both Naruto's gave the two women a foxy grin and said at the same time, "Cum for me, cry out for me!"

Toki and Haruna moaned for a moment more before they came, their juices being released from their orgasm. Naruto licked up Toki's juices, while sucking on her clit. His clone did the same with Haruna while giving her pussy an extra lick.

The two women lay on their backs breathing heavily from their orgasm.

Naruto went to Toki and began to rub his manhood against her clitoris causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Are you ready for me to go in Toki-chan?" The purple haired beauty nodded eager to receive his cock.

Haruna turned around, on her hands and knees with her rear facing Naruto's Kage Bushin. She smiled slyly and shakes her ass to him. The blonde slowly entered Toki; his manhood pushing threw her vagina walls, until he was fully in her. She shuddered with enjoyment patiently waiting for him to begin thrusting her with his manhood.

The Naruto clone gently gripped Haruna's ass and slowly began to enter his cock into her until he was fully inside her. She gasped and sighed in enjoyment from feeling her cock inside her.

Both Naruto and his clone then began to slowly go in and out of their respective woman's vagina's enjoying their voices moaning in pleasure. Then they began to pick up the pace and began thrusting with great speed with Toki and Haruna yelling with great enthusiasm.

"YES! HARDER! GO DEEPER NARUTO-KUN!" Toki screamed with delight from her Naruto's manhood being thrusting into her. Haruna also shared her voice of excitement and pleasure.

"OH KAMI YES! DEEPER NARUTO-KUN! CUM INSIDE OF ME PLEASE!"

"CUM FOR ME TOKI-CHAN! I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

"HARUNA-CHAN YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

After a few minutes Naruto, his clone, and the two women had their orgasms with the clone dispersing leaving the three alone with each other.

Naruto took a deep sigh and smiled at them, who smiled back at him. He then crawled onto the bed and lay between them, while they cuddled up against him. Suddenly, Kayo came to the room.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I wanted to thank you by other means because of my husband but listening to you three from my room isn't allowing me restrain anymore." Kayo came out her robe at her door.

Haruna and Toki took her in with a smile and they started stroking Naruto's penis while kissing Kayo's boobs. They placed her on Naruto's dick and Kayo started down stroke. They continued their foursome for hours. The girls were so loud that Hana couldn't sleep in her room and polt was also disturbing her. So Hana took polt out for a walk.

Naruto was done with three daiyamos. They requested Naruto to take them with him. Naruto was more than happy. They said they would hand over their village to their trustful subordinates. Naruto marked all three. They went to sleep with Cuddling with Naruto but he wanted some fresh year. He left a clone with them and went out.

"Naruto, your youth has mesmerized me, I will teach you the most elite technique today." Out of nowhere guy shouted.

This is something Naruto couldn't deny. He made another clone and ordered it to be with Guy sensei. It should be his training of eight inner gates.


	26. Sudden Mission part-2

Naruto's clone went out with guy to train. Naruto was thinking about the stone of gelel. The book says it has a lot of power to consume but it gave no clue where was it. Original Naruto came to sit by the river where he saw a beautiful moon, the moonlight shower was felt heavenly to Naruto. He stopped feeling like his in search of power, Hana and polt was also coming towards him.

Naruto's clone was training super hard with guy. Guy decided to do it. He is capable of handling it.

"Naruto, I will teach you the inner gate technique. You physical strength says that you will be able to master it more than anyone but don't open the eighth gate because you will go out of breadth and die, I will tell you a secret if anyone can harness a technique that will allow expansion of lung capacity then he will be able to use it at will." Guy explained to him.

"I will be careful sensei." Saying that he activated his byakugan to see the chakra flow for this technique and copied it. Naruto opened the second gate in first try but couldn't open the third one. He was angry with himself but Guy was so happy that he summoned Ningame to watch the exceptional performance by Naruto.

"This boy deserves a summoning with the ninja tortoise, it hurts me to say that I am not the strongest one in our kind, this boy deserves the best. But I am warning you Naruto, she is a bit mysterious." Ningame said.

He summoned the summoning contract scroll and Naruto clone signed it.

"Risty will appear when you summon her and handle her with care." Ningame said and disappeared.

Guy was also done with training for the night and so Naruto's clone also dispelled. The original Naruto got the information. Hana and polt also reached him. Polt came by Naruto's side and sat. Hana sat on the other side. Naruto summoned risty and a tortoise bigger than nongame appeared.

"Naruto, I have some questions which was aching me since the shiromari summon." Hana asked.

'Say it, Hana-san." Naruto replied

"I saw Mikoto-san, Youshino-san and many other lost and also wanted shinobis were supplying breast milk for you. How did you get them, even maintained such strong shinobis? Hana asked.

"Let me show you two things live first then, I will show you something else." Naruto replies.

He focused his sexual aura on her and she suddenly felt so aroused and she was touching her boobs. Naruto defocused the aura and Hana was surprised to see the things she was doing. Naruto declared the second is me. He took Hana's hand and pulled it inside his pants Hana was bewildered. Naruto was trying to pull her hands out but she grabbed it more tightly, the grip was so tight that Naruto was hurting, so he let the inazuka enjoy his dick.

Meanwhile, He put her in a genjutsu and shown he false story of Kyuubi giving him the power then he shown her a scenario of him having sex with his whole harem and banging all of them with full force.

"I hope you got the answer." Naruto said.

Hana didn't let him finish his word and leaned on to him and kissed. While They were kissing Naruto noticed that polt took a position in a place where moonlight was focused and it started to glow. Hana was undressed by then. He also noticed that risty is also showing weird behavior. Naruto focused on Hana. Suddenly Naruto wanted to play a role that he didn't want to fuck Hana.

Hana swatted his arms open and rushed in to embrace him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Naruto-Kun please don't force me away!" she begged resting her head on his shoulders.

"Please touch me! Hold me! Take me please I beg you! I need you!" she pleaded looking back up at him with her shiny and beautiful onyx colored eyes. Naruto was pinned to the tree when she kissed him.

"Naruto-Kun please take me." she said as she then started kissing his shoulder. "Please I have to feel your arms around me." she kissed him again.

"I need to feel your body against mine." she kissed again. "I want the warmth of your skin against me."

Naruto was panicking as she kept on kissing his shoulder and neck trying to seduce him. "Hana-Chan... I" he said feeling his heartbeat rising and sweat pour down the side of his face.

"Please Naruto-Kun." she begged again still kissing his neck and shoulder with her hands running up and down his body.

Finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hana's and brought her close pressing her body against his. She looked up smiling and then both locked lips in a long and passionate kiss. Their hands ran up and down one another exploring their bodies while Naruto opened his mouth so he and Hana could start a heated battle with their tongues.

Still keeping him close to her and their lips connected she guided him over to his bed and had him sit down. Naruto and Hana made out for what seemed like forever before they broke apart to get some much-needed air. Smiling she reached down to grab him by his pajama pants to help him out of them.

"Hana-Chan." he said softly after she got him out of his pants. Hana smiled up at him then stood before the younger male.

Hana reached down to start stroking his now fully erect penis and she smirked when she saw him groan from her soft but firm grip. Hana kept on pumping him in her hand as Naruto's eyes were rolling back. He thought her jerking him off felt amazing. Her hand working his shaft sent shivers of pleasure up his body.

Once she was done she got up over Naruto who's legs hung down over the side with his feet on the floor. Hana was on her knees before him and reached down once more to grab a hold of him again so she could line him up with her wet pussy which was dripping from arousal. Once she was ready she took a deep breath and brought herself down impaling herself on his cock.

Hana let out a loud yelp when she fully sheathed Naruto inside her and fell forward to hold him closely to her body from the sudden pain.

"Hana-Chan are you alright?!" Naruto asked panicking a little from her reaction. But Naruto was also lost in the feeling of being within Hana's body and thinking how good it felt for her tight vaginal muscles contracting around his cock.

"I-I-I'm fine." she said panting and sweating trying to adjust. "Please... just give me a moment." she told him resting her head on his shoulder.

Once she was done and it was numbed a bit she sat back up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Hana leaned in to lock lips with Naruto again and he reached around to hold her close while they kissed. He held onto her with his hands on her upper and lower back then she started rolling her hips to move him around inside of her. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths from the waves of pleasure they felt as Hana worked her hips over him sliding his manhood in and out of her. Naruto was dumbfounded by how good this felt.

Her insides were soft and wet and how she sort of clamped down on him felt incredible. They broke the kiss for a moment then Hana fell back a bit but was still held out before Naruto who then started thrusting up into her body as well sliding in and out of her womanhood.

Both of them started working their hips together and gazed into one another's eyes as they lost themselves to the passion and pleasure.

"Naruto-Kun." said Hana panting and huffing as she continued slapping her hips into his which now were making wet slapping noises from their love fluids soaking their crotches. "Harder

(Huff huff) Faster!" she urged.

"Hana-Chan." Naruto gasped as he thrust himself up into her body.

"You're so hot and tight!" he shouted barely able to control himself.

Naruto and Hana were now slamming their hips against each other's with great speed and power. Naruto's sharp and powerful thrusts had Hana bouncing up and down on his lap causing her to moan and whimper loudly from how wonderful he made her body feel. Hana crashed her hips into his with as much force as she could and Naruto felt like he was in heaven from how her body felt. All the while they both started sweating and breathing harder from how fast they were going and from the pleasure they felt every moment.

"Naruto-Kun!" she shouted looking at him with lust in her eyes and a blush on her lovely face.

"I'm gonna cum!" she cried.

"Me too Hana-Chan!" replied Naruto loudly feeling the pressure building up within him. "I'm gonna cum too!" he said gritting his teeth from how tight her body was getting.

"Cum in me Naruto-Kun!" she cried out feeling the heat and the pressure rising to the breaking point. "Cum inside me!" she screamed.

"Fill me with you warmth and love!" she screamed with her eyes rolling back.

A few more thrusts and Naruto heard Hana scream as she threw her head back when her orgasm hit her hard. Naruto groaned from feeling her vaginal muscles tighten around him and with one last thrust trying to reach in as far as he could he shot his hot cum up into her body. Hana's eyes were rolling back and she panted as she felt spurt after spurt shoot up into her.

The ecstasy she was in was truly incredible and the feeling of his hot semen inside her was indescribable. Naruto and Hana took a moment to catch their breaths from their combined climaxes with the Inuzuka resting her head on Naruto's shoulder like she did so before. Naruto's head hung back while he breathed hard.

Once both partners have had enough time to control their breathing Hana got back up to lock lips with Naruto again. Onyx colored eyes gazed lovingly into sky blue ones as their tongues battled it out within one another's mouths for dominance. Then the older woman lifted herself up so that Naruto's face was right before her chest.

"Suck on my tits Naruto-Kun." she pleaded while panting. "Please suck on my tits for me nad drink my milk." she begged him.

Without even a moment to waste Naruto took her right nipple into his mouth and Hana started whimpering from him suckling on it with much eagerness. He also brought his hand up to squeeze and massage her other breast which made her moan even louder. Hana then felt Naruto move her over and lay her down onto her back while he continued pleasuring her.

He then switched to her other nipple and started suckling, gnawing and gently tugging on her hardened bud causing her to moan and whimper in ecstasy. He also decided to return an earlier favor and snaked a free hand down to play with her wet pussy. Hana gasped and cried out in ecstasy from his actions.

Hana was breathing harder by the minute as she felt Naruto swiveling his tongue around her nipple. She brought her hands up to hold his head in place as if she were trying to increase the pleasure she was receiving. Meanwhile Naruto continued working his hand over her womanly glory with two of his fingers flexing gently within her tightening walls.

Finally Hana cried out when her next orgasm hit her hard. Naruto felt her innards constrict around his fingers and her fluids gush out soaking his hand. Naruto then let her go and gently removed his hand from her lower body to let her catch her breath. Naruto controlled himself not to get hard at that moment again.

Naruto got dressed to go suddenly he noticed Polt and Risty was having a transformation. Polt turned into an almost human woman with a wolfish nose, tail, ears, and covered in fur, having muscular arms and legs and a trim abdomen. Her breasts, while still quite large and well-endowed, she was wearing a midriff revealing black shirt, an unzipped track coat on top; denim hot pants; thigh straps and wristbands; a dog collar and athletic sneakers.

Risty was quite different. She turned into a complete woman wearing her bright red hair long. A red headband adorns her head, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She had black thong panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms, she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also as a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals.

Naruto understood the situation was similar with Ena but they transformed without any reason. Before he had started, they started to talk.

"The moonlight allows us to transform but it is not permanent, seeing you with Hana didn't let us control ourselves." Polt started.

"You will have to fuck us to make the transformation at will." Risty said.

"You guys seem to know each other, are you friends?"

"We have met a few times but we keep the knowledge of all strongest summon and we are the best among ours." Risty explained.

Naruto went to action. Naruto kissed polt on the lips while snaking one of his hands into her pants to give her a good feel and with the other hand he lifted up Risty's skirt to give her the same treatment.

"That's it Naruto-kun. Just like that!" said Polt gasping, panting, and grabbing onto Naruto's body while finger skills made her wet even further in her pussy while he was kissing Risty.

Risty had begin taking off her upper clothing to expose her breast, as Polt had aimed her mouth to kissing the side of Naruto's face, and licking his ear while her hands tried to get his pants off. Naruto himself was still fingering Risty, as his other hand that was doing the same to Polt had left her sacred place, and was now trying to get what she wore off.

"I think its time I had a little help. 'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'" said Naruto making a single clone of himself that appeared behind Risty to take over with her while he focused on Polt with the said wolfish eared woman finally getting his pants loose enough to pull down.

"While the original me is taking care of Polt, I think its time that I took care of you Risty-chan," said the Naruto Shadow Clone, as he grinded his clothed erection against Risty's rear, and let his hands grab her large breasts that the original loved to squeeze.

By this point, the original Naruto had removed Polt's shirt to reveal her lovely chest, which he groped to his hearts content, and Polt herself had gotten out of her pants before she helped him get out of his completely with boxers too. At the sight of his erection, Polt licked her lips hungrily before she put the massive cock in-between her breasts giving Naruto incredible that was increased when the weapon user put her mouth on the tip while licking the underside knowing it would drive Naruto up the wall.

"Oh fuck! Keep going Polt. Your tongue and breasts feel so good when against my cock," said Naruto, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head while leaning back with one hand rubbing her now disoriented haired scalp.

Next to them, Risty was screaming with pleasure with the front of her form pressed, as the Shadow Clone of Naruto had dropped his pants, and stuck his erection into Risty's pussy with incredible thrusting power behind it. Naruto Shadow Clone had one of his hands on Risty's breasts, as he thrust into the tortoise woman, and loved how her screams of pleasure filled the room while telling the clone to keep going.

"That's it Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Yes! Oh Kami YES!" said Risty, as she came hard with the Shadow Clone still going, and was continuing to keep Risty on her current orgasmic high.

They weren't the only one, as Risty's screams were effectively turning Polt on even further down below, and she speed up the pace in trying to get the real Naruto to cum in her mouth. After an increase in her rhythm of her breast, mouth, and several long seconds of humming did Polt succeed with Naruto calling out her name before he let his own orgasmic release go.

"Oh Kami that was so awesome Polt," said Naruto, as he was panting noticeably, and saw Polt licking up the cum that left his cock that hit her face with his seed when the she took him out of her mouth.

"I knew you would like it Naruto-kun. Now that I've had my favorite drink, I'm going to have my second fill in my pussy, and I'm going to have it right...NOW!" said Polt seeing his dick was still hard and jumped on him making Naruto grab her ass to support her before spinning around to land her back with her legs now locked around the Namikaze's hip.

"Eager are we Polt?" said Naruto before kissing her hungrily on the lips, then the neck, and down to the valley between her breasts.

"I need you Naruto-kun. Please fuck me with that big cock of yours! I need you to cum in my pussy like you did in my mouth," said Polt huskily, as she moved his hip, and huge erection towards her wet warm entrance that was eager to let him in.

"As you wish Polt," said Naruto in return, as he aligning his cock with her pussy before thrusting into her hard and fast making the woman scream out in pleasure at the sensation of his man meat in her baby making box, and he grabbed her luscious breasts again in the process.

Next to them, Risty had just finished her third orgasm, and going on number four of her sex induced fucking of the day with the Shadow Clone of Naruto. Risty herself was out of it, as the Shadow Clone plowed her from behind holding her sexy sweat covered ass to keep her steady while fucking her on the desk.

"I'm going to cum big time!" said the Shadow Clone of Naruto before the clone let out a beastly growl and came into Risty's pussy hard with all he had.

Within moments after cumming, the Shadow Cone of Naruto let out a sigh of relief, as he spanked Risty's ass once before saying thank you, and then went "poof" with a smile on his face. As for Risty herself, she had a look of bliss on her face, and her body went slithering down the desk while hearing the faint cries of Polt getting her own orgasms from Naruto.

The woman's face was now staring up at the point where the two were going at it and drops of their combined juices were starting to fall on her face with each of Naruto's thrusts into Polt's pussy, his hands groped, pinched massaged, and all out showed affection to Polt's breasts.

she loved his thrusts into her pussy, and how he was fucking the life out of her with his massive erection.

"That's good to hear Polt because you're about to have my cum in you too!" said Naruto, as he thrust faster into her pussy, and felt his climax approaching.

"Cum in me Naruto-kun! Give me your seed! I want your cum in me," said Polt, as she felt her another orgasm approaching for her, and tried to help me his thrusts with her own.

"And my cum you will have Polt," said Naruto, as he thrust into her 3 more times hard, and let out a beastly roar before releasing his seed into her pussy with Polt letting out her own scream of pleasure when she came with him in the process.

After a few minutes of Naruto lying on top of Polt, he pulled out of her slowly, and the now exhausted woman let out a whimper at having that warm feeling leaving her body. For Naruto himself, he was feeling pretty good right now, and felt a sense of pride in being able to get laid so many times with so many women in his harem. His sense of accomplishment soon became a sense of pleasure, as he looked down to see Risty had arisen from her blissful state of orgasmic bliss, and was now licking his cock clean of the combined sex juices that covered it. Risty's licking soon became sucking, as she took the whole thing in her mouth, and began blowing him just to taste his cum juice in her once again.

Naruto could only groan in pleasure at Risty's oral skills, as she had apparently made it her mission to make him cum into her mouth, and the woman wasn't going to stop until

she succeeded. He wrapped his hands around her blonde hair, as Risty licked the underside of his cock, and sucked in a way that made his eyes stay rolled up in the back of his head.

"Risty-chan...I'm...going...going to...cum!" said Naruto before he did just that and into the woman's mouth much to the said woman's delight.

Naruto's another clone was working on Hana the whole time. While Naruto was finished with Hana, polt and risty it was almost midnight. Naruto marked all three of them. Naruto has toad summon but it is not stable yet but he has Ena and Risty as a reliable summon. Naruto preferred to work alone so he consulted with polt if she can be turned into a summon companion. In front naruto's power and dick nobody could say no. She became his third summon. Naruto dispelled them but before that he summoned Ena to took this two in the house and inaugurate them.

Hana was still lying beside him; she slowly went up on his leg and started kissing his dick again. Hana became so surprised to see Naruto doing these things made her totally obedient dog to him. Naruto was thinking that he only has Aburame clan left to acquire but he heard strongest one in the inazuka was Tsume and Houkouin wasn't the strongest of Akimchi clan. He could use their strongest one.

While Naruto was consumed with his thought, he heard a very strong explosion near the area. He quickly dressed up and went towards that sound. Naruto reached there within a few seconds. He saw an armored blonde attacking a desert caravan. Naruto interfered the blonde. Naruto was attacking with his Tajutsu and the opponent was quite formidable.

Naruto yelled, FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU, Suddenly the Reijingo Sanda (raging thunder). Naruto became almost defeated by this attack but he handled it. He suddenly attacked him with his swords and yelled, "Whirlwind."

The opponent was flown away from the attack, a book dropped from the attack. The opponent was up again.

"Give me the book you fool, you don't know what you are messing with, Haido-sama will create utopia with that book and I, Temuijin will bring it back." Saying that he left the place for that time.

Naruto summoned polt to track him and follow. Naruto looked at the caravan and saw a half-naked lady was crying with an old man on her lap. Naruto went forward to them. The old man was dead by then and the torn of the cloths are showing the signs of torture. Naruto helped to bury the old man and took the caravan to a very safe location. He turned out his game book and the book of gelel. He kept them together and it kept glowing and Naruto could feel they were merging.

The girl who were crying saw that and she was shocked. She came towards Naruto.

"How did you do that? Who are you?" She asked.

"I am just a Konohakagure Shinobi, what is so special about that." Naruto asked.

"I am Emina, my family is the protector of the stone of the gelel mine, my grandfather passed the location to me before his death and that book you are holding contains all the information about the gelel mine, now that you have done something with it, after Haido nobody will know about it." Emina replied.

"Who is Haido?" Naruto enquired.

"He destroyed our village, he took the book and also temuijin and turned him against us, he is the only who can harness the gelel stone energy, he will destroy us for the location of the mine." Emina responded

"I will not let them destroy you." Naruto consoled her.

Naruto hugged her and wiped out her tears, slowly came down to her lips and she also responded. Her heart was saying if anyone can destroy Haido its him. They got out of their dress.

Naruto then leaned over on top and she smiled up as she wrapped her arms around him. They embraced and locked lips in another searing kiss which seemed to go on forever while their hands ran up and down one another's bodies. Emina felt the head of Naruto's shaft tapping against her so she reached down to grab him gently then line him up so he could reenter her.

Naruto pushed himself inside causing Emina to gasp and whimper at feeling filled again with him then she kissed him again to let him know she was alright so He could begin moving. Naruto started gently thrusting his hips forward working his cock in and out while Emina started bucking her own hips to meet his movements.

Naruto was groaning from how tight her body was around his shaft and from feeling the warmth of her skin on is. Emina out of excitement began digging her nails into his back as well as bite down growling into his shoulder which caused him to hiss a little from it. Naruto thought it both hurt and felt great at the same time and it encouraged him to keep going.

Emina was loudly moaning as Naruto picked up speed and power. She then wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight he was able to reach much deeper inside of her with his thrusts. Soon the place was filled with their moaning and heavy breathing.

"Naruto-Kun! Harder! Faster!" she cried as she tried to keep up with his power thrusts.

"Emina-Chan! This... feels... incredible!" he shouted back as he worked to double his efforts to bring her to climax.

Emina smiled when she felt her heat rising and her next orgasm fast approaching and judging from how Naruto twitched inside of her she knew he wasn't far behind at all.

"Naruto-Kun!" she cried out finally reaching her end. "I'm cumming!" she screamed.

Naruto felt Emina's muscles clench tightly around his shaft to the point where it almost hurt. Naruto was groaning at how tight she was and after a few more thrusts he exploded within her filling her body with his hot cum. Emina squealed and arched her back with her eyes rolling back after feeling him spurt load after load of his seed within her.

Naruto fell forward but kept himself up by his elbows so as to not fall right on top of Emina. The two Naruto and Emina remained joined at the hip still breathing hard with sweat trailing down their naked bodies. Once They had enough Emina rolled Naruto over and she got over top straddling him.

Emina smiled down at the younger male beneath her and he at her. Emina reached down to take his face in her hands and kiss him once more. Naruto wrapped his arms around the sexy Gelel protetor woman above him and kissed back passionately. Both of their tongues started yet another heated battle for dominance and both were enjoying the rich taste of their partner's mouth.

Naruto's hands trailed down her back and Emina moaned into Naruto mouth when she felt him grab her firm ass and give both her butt cheeks a nice firm squeeze. That was enough for her as she sat back up and reached down to take hold of Naruto's cock so she could feel him inside her yet again. Naruto watched as she lifted herself up, lined him up with her dripping entrance and sit down impaling herself on him.

Naruto groaned at the wonderful tight and wet warm feeling of his lover's body and Emina's eyes rolled back again from feeling him stretch her open once more then placed her hands on his shoulders and started rolling her hips over his pelvis like she did once before moving him around within her. Naruto responded by reaching forward to grab her by her hips and help her keep balanced while thrusting upward into her core. Emina smiled down again feeling him grinding himself inside her body and she thought it felt incredible.

He was able to reach up in places that felt just right and it sent shock waves of pleasure shooting up her spine and all throughout her body. Emina was in absolute bliss. She soon went from rolling her hips to bringing herself up and down on his shaft and soon the room was filled with the sound of both of their heavy breathing and moans, the squeaking of the bed and it's headboard slamming against the wall as well as the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh.

Naruto felt the pressure rising within him and it was only getting higher by the minute and he could tell from how erotic Emina's breathing got like him she wasn't too far from her next climax either.

"Emina-Chan!" he shouted as he lifted her up and slammed her back down on him. "I'm not gonna last much longer! I'm gonna cum again!" he shouted feeling himself reaching his breaking point.

"Me too Naruto-Kun!" she replied feeling him twitch inside her again signalling his next release. "Cum with me!" she cried loudly.

Both Naruto and Emina screamed one another's names when both their orgasms hit hard. Naruto clenched his teeth and groaned from how tight she got around his shaft almost sucking him deeper within her. Emina threw her head back and screamed when she felt him fire several more massive loads of cum up within her.

They both let out a gentle sigh as they were coming down from their pleasure highs and Emina collapsed forward where Naruto caught her. Both took another few moments to catch their breath as their sweat was now pouring down their bare skin. Finally Naruto saw Emina lift herself up off of him and much to his delight he saw her turn and get down on her knees and elbows.

From this angle Naruto got a great view of her backside and it got him back up to full strength again as he admired her wet pussy still dripping with her arousal, her beautiful heart shaped pillow of boobs and ass and her puckered asshole. It all looked so inviting and Emina looked back with a look of longing for him to take her yet again.

Naruto got up on his knees behind her, he smiled and sighed taking in the view of her ass once more before lining himself up with her dripping wet snatch for one more time before pushing himself inside her yet again and becoming one flesh with the beautiful Gelel protetor woman. Emina screamed in ecstasy from feeling him reenter her and she was delighted when he wasted no time pounding away.

He was almost hypnotized by how each time his crotch slapped against her ass it sent ripples through her flesh. Out of excitement Naruto gave one of her ass cheeks a good spank and Emina screamed from it but only smiled from his actions.

Emina looked back and smiled at her owner and he at her while he continued pounding away within her. Naruto then leaned down with his chest resting against her back and brought her face to his in another searing kiss. Emina moaned into Naruto's mouth from feeling his shaft grinding away within her moist and hot walls. Then Naruto got back up but grabbed her by her wrists to hold on as he picked up speed and force.

"Emina-Chan!" Naruto said looking down at the Gelel protetor who was bent over for him and letting him pound away within her.

"I'm gonna cum again!" he shouted as he felt the pressure rising in his groin.

"Cum with me Naruto-Kun!" she cried back as he rocked her back and forth with her wrists still in his firm grip and his crotch slapping against her ass with each thrust from him slamming his cock into her pussy.

"Fill me!" she screamed feeling him twitching inside her again.

Naruto finally had another climax that night and exploded within Emina filling her to the brim. Emina moaned loudly from her own orgasm and feeling Naruto filling her womb with his seed to the point where it was now overflowing from her sore pussy and running down his shaft and balls as well as her thighs and legs. Naruto let Emina lay down now and he fell back on his backside as both Naruto and Emina were now trying hard to get their breathing under control from their final round of sex.

Emina got up first and turned back to Naruto with a smile on her lips and a loving look within her eyes. She crawled over to him on all fours and brought his smiling face to hers.

Emina locked lips with his as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her down with him. Naruto lay on his back with Emina laying on top of him and the both of them rested for a while.

Naruto woke up and marked Emina. Naruto wanted to finish it by night so that the caravan of the prince doesn't start late. Naruto didn't get the chance see what changed due the game book merging with the book of gelel. He saw a new chapter appeared in front of him which was named treasure. Previously, only, head clan of Temuijin village could harness a little energy but now it described how the whole power can be harnessed without destroying it by space-time hole and it granted Naruto with the power to harness gelel power.

Emina was sleeping so he summoned Polt to take him to Temuijin's destination. Both of them reached their very fast. Naruto saw Haido's ship. He entered and found Haido's room.

"Welcome, I heard about your little stunt from temuijin, now let's see how you can stand with my team. Fugai, Kamira, Ranke, help temuijin get his revenge." Haido declared.

Suddenly Naruto saw Fugai turn into a werewolf harnessing a power from a stone, Kamira turned into bat and she was also harnessing from a stone and Ranke turns into a grotesque monster. Naruto had no time to waste, He already equipped himself to harness gelel energy so before tey can attck Naruto bound them with him chakra chain and yelled.

"Gelel style: Gelel Absorption."

Temuijin was standing there with a normal cloth as gelel armor was destroyed and the three girls were naked as their armor broke too. Naruto quickly bound them and stored them and put Temuijin in Genjutsu to show him the real story. Naruto had capability to harness one more gelel stone power which is the humanly limit and greater than anyone of temuijin clan.

Haido turned into a warrior with four orbs in his back. Those orbs were transforming in different shapes to help Haido but he was no match for Naruto. Naruto stabbed him in the heart with his new attack,

"LIGHTING STYLE: THUNDER SABRE."

Naruto absorbed Haido's gelel stone too. Temuijin came to him with a sorry face.

"Please take me to my people, I want to apologize." Temuijin requested.

Naruto took him to the mine of gelel. To extract the mine in stable form, one true gelel user will have to summon space-time hole with his blood and if any other gelel user can fuck three gelel stored women with a proper seal drawn then it will be stable. Temuijin new it was a life risk for him but as he wanted free his villagers so he entered the gelel center and before that he gifted his gelel sword to Naruto.

Naruto drawn the seal around and put in the position with Fugai, Ranke and Kamira with his clones. Temuijin summoned the space-time hole.

Naruto bend all three of them and started stroking in doggy style by holding their boobs. They were penetrated so deep that they almost got numb from the fuck. While fucking them Naruto came near him climax and seal was almost complete. The space time hole was beginning to appear. Naruto and his clones came inside the girls. Temuijin was sacrificing himself in the space time hole but Naruto pulled up Temuijin with his soft body technique.

"Your people need you, now you don't need to keep any secrets now, build up your village and let me know if you need any help."

Naruto summoned shiromari and placed the mine inside it and dispelled. Naruto's inventory just got a lot stronger. He now plans to plant a hero's water tree if possible.

Naruto marked Ranke, Fugai and Kamira. Naruto took them as well as Emina to the caravan. Night was almost over. He left them in the room and went to sleep with Hana for the time left. He bound girls and also daiyamo's so that nothing disturbing happens at his time of sleep and summoned polt as guard.

Hana called him up with a nice blowjob. He went to shower with her and had her breast milk too. Naruto demanded a extra carrier from Michiru for transport. He took Toki, Kayo, Haruna, Emina, Fugai, Ranke and Kamira in the caravan.

Naruto asked polt with stay with Hana for the mission. They were moving towards the land of moon. The caravan stopped at a place and he saw a beautiful woman with long, black hair and bangs falling over her forehead. She has brown eyes, wears a white bead necklace, pink-coloured earring in each ear and a sleeveless, light green dress. He came to know that it was Michiru's ex-wife and Hikaru's mother.

Hikaru was telling her mother about the fights Naruto encountered in this mission. Amayo, Hikaru's mother was way too grateful to Naruto. She offered Naruto for any help she could do for saving her son.

"Well, Amayo-sama, I would love if you would live with me, I heard you have excellent talents in accounting, my house needs someone like you." Naruto offered.

Michiru had no idea that Naruto will fuck his ex-wifes brain out, he rather thought of it as a decent proposal and he also insisted her on it. Amayo agreed. She went on in Hikaru's carrier. They took off from that place.

They almost reached the land of moon. When they were near the castle a group of soldiers attacked them. Hana handled them but they didn't understand what was going on so they decided to wait on the shore while the Konoha ninja's evaluate the situation. When they reached the shore, Three ninja's were waiting on them and attacked them with explosive attached kunai and a poison mist.

"Wow, Shabadaba was exactly correct about you fools, He knew you would choose this way." A ninja announced.

"I am ishidate, these are Karenbana and Kongo, We will crush you here."

Hana attacked with polt without any word. Hana couldn't hit them, they were too fast. Naruto was also astonished to see it, Guy came forward to attack but he was also hit. Naruto understood it was mist by karenbana, the female shinobi on that lot. It slowed down the reaction time. One of the protectors went to attack Ishidate and he opened an eye in his hand and touched the attacker to turn him int stone. Naruto understood this was not a good time to attack. He thrown his hiraishinin kunai and transferred them to a different place but they took Michiru. Naruto promised Hikaru that he will make everything right. Naruto used his transparent escape jutsu and followed the lot and kidnapped Karenbana.

"I will fuck you until you give me all the information." Naruto declared.

Karenbana terrified he suddenly moves in pressing himself against her.

"STOP IT! Karenbana". he rips her dress, open massaging her breasts he runs his hand down her body into her pants inserting his fingers into her tight pussy

"your already wet you like it dont you dirty whore!" Naruto crazy

"NO STOP IT I'll SCREAM!" Karenbana fighting to get him off he throws her to the ground and pulls a kunai "scream and I'll cut your throat"

Naruto crazy she is begining to cry from the fear she nods her head yes he gets down on the ground he yanks her pants off along with her panties he inserts his fingers again playing with her clitoris she crying but she is slightly enjoying it.

she moans he pulls her bra down and sucks on her breast nibbling on her nipple playing with it with his tonge he fingers her wet pussy very fast she moaning making alot of noise

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Naruto she nods her head yes he pulls his pants down pulling out his dick it is rock hard he moves himself close to Karenbana face he pulls her face close to his dick

"suck it!" Naruto she shacks her head no

"NO!" Karenbana struggling he forces into her mouth all the way in in and out

"thats it suck my cock bitch you love it" Naruto he puts his finger into her pussy again she moans while sucking his cock he suddenly pulls it out and moves down he pulls her legs apart

"NO NARUTO PLEASE DONT!" Karenbana pleading and crying he jams his cock into her wet pussy she grinds her teeth his dick is huge he inserts it in and out she moaning very loud

"oh Karenbana your soo tight" Naruto fucking her tight pussy her pussy juices just flowing out of her pussy onto her asshole making it wet he leans down sucking on her nipples as he fucks her brains out Karenbana makes and effort to push him off it is successful she gets up and makes a run for it Naruto gets up and chases her he catches her he shoves her into a wall face first he holds her there

"bad girl you know what happens when you run?" Naruto crazy she looks back slightly looking terrified "you get fucked in the ass" Naruto crazy

"OH NO PLEASE DONT!"

Karenbana fights Naruto grabs his dick and rubs it against her wet asshole and begins pushing it in Karenbana tries to scream he covers her mouth her eyes open wide it is almost in suddenly he gives a good thrust his dick is driven hard into her small asshole he begins thrusting it in and out Karenbana is in a incredible amount of pain she fights she is crying because of the pain she tries to scratch him he grabs her arm and presses it against the wall making her helpless

"ouch please take it out!"

"no!" Naruto jams it in hard making her scream he fucks her tight ass hard her pussy juice is still flowing out

"Naruto ugh huh not in my butt please!" Karenbana starting to loosen up he jams it in and out hard and fast

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yanks his dick out fast and shoves her to the ground still standing he forces his dick into her mouth as he does, he explodes inside her mouth her eyes all the way open trying to get his dick out of her mouth.

Naruto found out about the plan from karenbana and this time she can't use her poison mist. Naruto bound her and marked her. Naruto appointed guy to deal with kongo. He went after ishidate.

Ishidate's gauntlet had another power to lift up the stones and manipulate it to throw. It was not problematic to Naruto. Naruto used quick style and cut off his hand. Naruto stored the gauntlet in his storage scroll and killed him with a blow. Shabadaba was trying to hang michiru to death. Naruto killed him with his TAKIGAKURE STYLE: MIZIKIRINO YUBA.

Naruto shown and extraordinary level of dedication to solve it in a very small time. Michiru understood that money isn't the only important thing in the world. He decided to give more than half of his wealth to Naruto and he gifted Naruto with a diamond mine for saving his life. Naruto stored the mine in Shiromari. Naruto's mission was complete. Guy gifted him with a Soshuga (twin nunchaku).

Naruto and team were heading back to the village with the caravan. Naruto was inside the caravan and he called Hana to take in Amayo. By then Amayo heard from Hana what services Naruto need besides her accounting. Out of gratitude, she knew she would do it.

Amayo put off her green dress. She surrendered her breast on Naruto's hand while she was working on his dick. She was slowly stroking Naruto and it was increasing his size in every stroke until it became 14 inch. Amayo put her lips around Naruto's dick. Naruto made two clones to penetrate her ass and pussy. He fucked her in different position for hours.

Naruto marked Amayo. He enjoyed the whole trip using the women one by one. Naruto almost reached the village, Hana told him that he had to inform Tsume about polt otherwise it would be problematic. Naruto made a different plan. He transferred the whole caravan inside but bound all the girls including Hana outside the house in a bush. He will enter with the girls.

Naruto sneaked outside inazuka compound and heard Tsume yelling to all the members of the clan for polt. Naruto waited a bit more to get the compound silent.

Tsume Inuzuka had just finished dinner as she was walking down the dark hallways of the Inuzuka compound, Tsume continued her path down the hallway as she didn't hear the sound of Naruto jumped down from the ceiling, Tsume turned around quickly but was met by a chop to the neck as she went out like a light only spotting the black gear and mask as she smirked and fell to the ground.

Tsume groaned as she starting opening her eyes groggily, when she came back to her senses she noticed the soft material under her, she tried to sit up but couldn't as she felt some pull on her arms and legs, she snapped her head to the right and saw that her feet and hands was bound to the bed corners with some rope but was still clothed.

"Hello, Tsume Inuzuka." A voice said as she snapped her head back to her front and realized that the role play had begun.

"What is the meaning of this? What do you want?" She took in the stranger.

Naruto chuckled darkly as he said, "Oh I think you know what I want, if the environment you are in don't say it for you. If you still don't know I just want some... fun."

"Fuck you..." Tsume said.

Naruto chuckled amused and said. "No, I was actually planning on doing that to you, but I thank you for the offer, maybe I will take it up some time."

He started taking of his gear. Tsume watched fascinated as she took in all the muscles that was revealed to her as the armor dropped to the ground. Piece by piece.

Naruto threw of his shirt as he stood there shirtless. Tsume blushed, this guy was what? 14 years old? And it looked like he had more muscles than a dozen bulls! Naruto licked his lips as he tooks of his pants as he walked slowly towards Tsume only in his boxers.

Naruto stood at the bedside and took of his boxers leaving him in all his naked glory as he took his cock in hand as Tsume's eyes widened. God he was huge, what was he 14 inches? How the hell was that going to fit in her pussy?!

Naruto smirked as he noticed the look on her face as he started making some long good strokes on his semi-hard cock as he watched Tsume while licking his lips again, she had long nice legs and some solid D-Cup breast and a very juicy ass, and she definitely wasn't a bad sight for the eye.

Naruto moved onto the bed and sit on his knees as he leaned over Tsume as he slapped his cock on her still closed lips,

"Suck." He ordered as Tsume slowly opened her mouth and when it was just enough open, Naruto showed his cock all the way down her throat as Tsume gagged while Naruto groaned in pleasure.

Naruto brought back up his hips as he slammed his cock down her throat again making Tsume gag again as he started mouth fucking her. Naruto picked up his speed as he rammed his cock in and out of her wet and hot moth groaning in pleasure. He reached over and grabbed her breast hard through her cloths as she moaned while he kept fucking her mouth.

"Yeah that's it." Naruto groaned as he fucked her mouth even faster, as his cock started to twitch, Naruto smirked as he pulled his cock out of her mouth, Tsume breathed hard as the cock left her mouth and Naruto started stroking his cock furiously as he came all over her face, long white ropes of his hot cum covered the Inuzuka MILF as she lay restrained on the bed as Naruto finally finished cumming on her. Naruto smirked at his handiwork as he eyed the cum covered Tsume beside him as he crawled of the bed again, but of course he cleaned his cock up in her mouth before making her taste his delicious cum.

Naruto took a few steps before he reached over and slowly zipped down her jonin west as he eyed her body under the west, Naruto opened the west to fully see her body as he took a grip of her shirt and tore it in to revealing her naked chest without a bra on.

"No, bra, naughty." Naruto cooed as he leaned over and took her nipple in her mouth making Tsume gasp as he took her hardened nipple into her mouth.

Tsume arched her back as Naruto sucked hard on her breast and groped the other, the amount of pleasure was making her go over the edge. Naruto moved his hand from her breast and slowly slid it down her pants and when he felt no panties he smirked as he shifted breast and now sucked on her right nipple as she gasped at the sudden contact and Naruto started rubbing her hot core.

Naruto sneaked on finger into her wet and hot pussy as he started to finger her pussy, Tsume gasped again as the pleasure finally became too much for her as she experienced an earth rocking orgasm as she came on his hand. Tsume breathed hard when she finished cumming and Naruto took the hand out of her pants and licked it before he smirked and stuck the finger inside Tsume's mouth making her taste her own juices.

Naruto moved down to the end of the bed as he took a hold of her pants and basically tore them of her body as her lower body was revealed to him, Naruto licked his lips again as he noticed the moist pussy in all its glory, Tsume said,

"No, please don't, I will do anything just don't." Naruto licked her thighs as he smirked at her,

"But this is what i want." He said as he lined himself up with her entrance but slapped her pussy a few times before he with one quick move thrusted himself fully inside of her as Tsume screamed out in pleasure,

"Aaaaaargh, so fucking big..." She groaned out as Naruto took his cock out until only his head was inside her pussy before slamming his cock deep inside her again.

"Urgh, damn." Tsume mewled out at the feeling of being filled so good.

"Damn, this pussy is tight, I love it!" Naruto yelled as he started fucking her pussy. Tsume was crying as Naruto fucked her and Naruto was only turned more on by it as he said,

"Oh that's it, do you like my big. Fat. Cock, stretching your little thight pussy, huh, you little Inuzuka bitch." Naruto speed up so he was going deeper inside of her at a much faster speed as he fucked her hard as the whole bed creaked.

"I am going to fire my load so deep inside of your pussy so that your pussy will be stained with my cum." Naruto whispered huskily as he fucked her harder, Tsume groaned in pleasure as she was experiencing orgasm after orgasm. Naruto fucked Tsume for a long time until Tsume's biggest orgasm of the night was approaching as she came hard on his member.

"Uuuaaarrrgh!" She cried out as her pussy squeezed his cock and Naruto was drown over the edge.

"Here, take my load you dirty slut!" Naruto roared as he with one last thrust buried himself deep inside her pussy as he entered her womb and he blew his load inside of her womb.

"Uuuuugh." Naruto groaned as he fired ropes of cum inside of her pussy, long white rupes of cum painted her pussy white from the inside as Tsume's back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt this young stud empty himself deep within her.

Naruto finished cumming as he took his cock out of her pussy, still hard, as he watched cum pour of her pussy and onto the sheets while Tsume's chest was going up and down as she breathed hard, she had never been fucked so good as Naruto started to untie her feet. Tsume frowned thinking that the session was over but smirked when Naruto huskily growled.

"Turn around and stick up your butt if you know what is best for you." Tsume turned around as her arms crossed and she rested her head on top of team as she stuck her big bubble butt into the air as Naruto stared at ass, damn it was a nice ass!

He stuck a finger inside of her ass and crooked it as Tsume yelped out in surprise. He was going to fuck her ass. She had never been fucked there!

"Naruto-kun, I have waited long enough, please pound my big fat ass, let me experience your big cock within my asshole!" Tsume begged looking back at Naruto who leaned over her back and took her in for a long passionate kiss as they both moaned.

"let me take care of your ass." Naruto growled huskily inside of her ear as he bit her earlobe as Tsume swayed her ass in the air.

"I am waiting..." She whispered with a faraway look in her eyes. She really needed it.

Naruto quickly buried his cock inside of her pussy before taking it out again quickly, as he started pressing his dick head against her anus as he used their combined fluids from her pussy as lubricant.

"Ohhh, that it, give it to me!" Tsume moaned out as she felt inch after inch enter her rear entrance as Naruto groaned while pushing it inside of her.

When Naruto was fully sheathed inside of her he gave her ass another hard slap, "Oh yes..." She moaned dreamily, it seemed that Tsume Inuzuka liked to get it in the ass while being spanked,

"What do you want me to do, Tsume-Chan?" Naruto growled into her ear as Tsume mewled,

"Please Naruto, fuck my ass, fuck it nice and good, hard and fast! I can't wait any longer! Please!" She yelled out begging as Naruto took his cock out before sheathing himself inside of her again.

Naruto started fucking her ass, and he quickly speeded up as the goddess in front him yelled, "OH YES, YES ,YES ,YES! Give it to me real god!" Tsume growled as the primal side of her came into play, "Oh I love this ass, it sucks me in!" Naruto yelled out as Tsume starting going crazy!

"OH NARUTO! PLEASE CLAIM MY ASS! RESHAPE IT FOR YOU TO USE! OH GOD DAMNIT I LOVE IT!" Soon Naruto was speeding in and out of her as the sound of flesh smacking against each other was heard all over the room. "OH GOOOOD! MAKE MY ASS ONLY RECOGNIZE YOU AS IT'S MASTER!" Tsume yelled to the heavens as she came and their combined fluids from earlier ran down her legs.

"Omg, this ass is the best! I have never experienced anything like it!" Naruto growled as he started fucking her at inhuman speeds and Tsume was a mess under him.

"OH KAMI, OH KAMI, OH KAMI, OMG NARUTOOO!" Tsume screamed as her forearms collapsed and her head fell to the mattress while her ass was still standing proudly in the air as Naruto was speeding in and out of it.

He blasted his load inside of her anal cavern and panted her rear entrance's insides white with long and hot streams of cum. Tsume couldn't handle anymore as she screamed to the heavens again. "UUUAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" And and even bigger orgasm exploded out of her like a volcano.

Naruto was panting hard as he took his cock out of her asshole and removed his hands from her hips as he watched Tsume collapse onto the bed without the support that Naruto gave her while he fucked her. Naruto looked at the mess he had made out of Tsume and smirked as Tsume chuckled out between breaths.

"Seems like I did it good enough for you to forget about polt missing." Naruto smirked as he leaned against the bed's headboard. Naruto marked Tsume and took her too. It may make Kiba the clan head. However, Inazuka will now now think Tsume is out to find polt in a long mission.

Naruto was coming back tohis house but suddenly he noticed some chaos inside akimchi household. He used his transparent escape jutsu to enter. While he entered, he saw Choza, father of choji in butterfly mood.

"I told you not to take that form in the house. Come on down now or I will leave like your friends wives" She said.

Naruto noticed it was none buy Kiriko Akimchi, Choji's mother. Naruto was curious to see what she does next and out of nowhere she entered the butterfly mode. Naruto always thought she would be a fat one from Akimchi clan but she was different in the tribe. He heard from Choji that his mother went to gym every day. Now he could see it. She was wearing the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori. Her body was telling she was plump but she slandered herself but a sign of the plumpness some fat in her belly was left.

Her ass and boobs were as big as her plump condition. She was a different piece than any other woman Naruto fucked. Kiriko's butterfly mode and Choja got angry and he left the house with rage. Kiriko also came back to her original form. Naruto appeared himself.

"Who are you kid? Are you lost? Kiriko asked to Naruto. Nad let him sit on the chair.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I see you are having problems and missing your friends." Naruto came to the point without any delay.

"Well, he is not well since his friends got divorced and I don't even know why they did that. I heard they did their last mission with you; do you know anything?" She asked

"Well, it may encourage you to divorce too." Naruto said.

"My marriage is already in verge of divorce and I am not physically happy too, shit, you are too small to know that, I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Kiriko resonded.

"It's okay, let me show you." Naruto put her in genjutsu to show how Yasaka and Youshino left everything to become loyal to Naruto's cock.

"Is it true? Let me check it with my own eyes." Kiriko became biting her lips.

Naruto pulled out his 14 inch and Kiriko was astonished. It was truly big and she couldn't help herself from feeling aroused.

Come here." She said, nodding to the space she just created by moving her chair. Blond jinchuuriki nodded and did what she asked. As soon as he was there, she grabbed his body, making him lean forward, and kissed him fiercely and passionately. After being stunned for a second or two, Naruto responded to her kiss, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues. Then he brought his hands to play with her breasts...

"Make me... sign divorce papers..." Kiriko moaned, parting her long beautiful legs, when they finally had enough of kissing each other. He pecked the tip of her nose and began sinking down against her body, stopping to kiss her braless breasts through her Haori, making her giggle at the action.

Soon Naruto had his head between her legs. He looked up to see if she really wanted this and as she nodded, he slid her fishnet shorts down and leaned forward to kiss small patch of her pubic hair, making her giggle again. Naruto inhaled her arousal and then gave her a slow sensual lick, tasting her moisture.

"Mmm… You taste nice, Kiriko-chan." He looked up and saw her smiling at him with lustful gleam in her eyes.

Blond jinchuuriki kissed her pussy and then started licking it, lapping her juices, flicking his tongue against her clit from time to time, and making her moan in pleasure. Kiriko began playing with her bosom through the fabric of her Haori, moaning even louder now. Naruto began thrusting his tongue into the hot depths of her vagina, consuming even more of her tasty juices and making her cry lustfully as waves of pleasure assaulted her brain.

He felt her inner walls tighten around his tongue and her body as she was approaching her orgasm and pressed his lips to those of her pussy, continuing his tonguework deep inside her. As she climaxed, Naruto drank as much of her hot cum as he could and the rest flowed on his face. He licked her cunt clean and then rose to kiss her deeply and passionately.

She gladly responded, unmindful that she tasted her own nectar. When they broke the kiss, Kiriko-chan licked his face clean from her own cum, making him purr in pleasure when her tongue flicked across his whisker marks. At the same time she slid his pants and boxers down and freed his hard for quiet some time already dick from its coffins.

"Fuck me." She cooed in his ear. Naruto kissed her in response and teased her wet wanting pussy by touching its lips with the tip of is member. Akimchi headwife broke the kiss and...

"Fuck me..." ...She almost pleaded, looking lustfully straight into his cerulean eyes. Naruto kissed her again and this time did what she wanted, filling her in one fluid movement and making them both moan into their kiss. For several seconds they didn't move, enjoying the sensation.

Naruto loved the hot wet soft tightness of her vagina and she loved how his member, buried into her to the hilt, stretched her and made her feel complete... But then lust took over them and he started thrusting into her, picking up the pace to the one he remembepurple she loved while they kissed passionately and licked each other's faces...

Eternity full of moans and pleasure later her body tensed and began shaking, her inner walls tightened around his member as she approached her climax. With loud lustful moan she came, her juices flowed against his member... Naruto stopped thrusting into her and allowed her to bask in the bliss of her orgasm.

When Kiriko returned to the Earth a bit, she stood up and unbuttoned her Haori, making it slid down her body, then she removed her skirt and kicked off her shoes, appearing in front of Naruto in all her naked glory. He quickly followed the lead, removing his scroll, the rest of his jumpsuit and his black T-shirt with purple symbol for fire.

When he finished undressing, Akimchi headwife kissed him deeply and pressed her body to his, rubbing them against each other, loving how his erect member felt against the tender flesh of her crotch.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned when they broke the kiss. Kiriko pecked him on the lips and slid down against his body till she was kneeling in front of him with the liquid silk of her purple hair covering her back in a very arousing manner. She kissed the tip of his member, sending shivers through his body, and then took the head of his tool into her mouth, again not minding that it had her own cum on it.

She began licking and sucking it lightly, somehow actually liking doing it... Minute later she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked the downside of his shaft from the tip to his balls. She took his testicles in her mouth and played with them with her tongue, making Naruto groan in pleasure. Then she licked him back to the tip, kissed it and took more than half of his eight inches in her mouth.

She started bobbing her head while sucking lightly and licking him, listening to his moans of pleasure... She felt him moving his hips and stopped bobbing her head, allowing him to move his member in and out of her mouth. When she felt he had enough fun this way, she placed her hands on his hip to stop his movements and went to deepthroating him... ...Soon Naruto felt his own orgasm approaching.

"I'm... going to cum..." He warned Kiriko between his moans. She let his dick out of her mouth till only the head was in and continued sucking and licking it.

"I'm cumming." He warned again but she only stopped her ministration, keeping him in her mouth. Naruto let out loud moan and gave her a mouthful of this hot thick seed.

Akimchi headwife sat there for a few seconds, enjoying somehow soothing feeling of his cum in her mouth. She licked the tip to be sure she got it all, before letting his member out of her mouth with a wet pop and swallowing his seed. Then she licked her lips seductively and moved to her chair, sitting on it facing curtains with her legs spread a bit. She placed her hands on the backrest of the chair and moved her ass back and a bit up. Liquid silk of her hair flowed down, baring her back and her ass in a very erotical and arousing manner, making Naruto's tool spring back to action in a second. Kiriko wiggled her ass seductively, arousing blond jinchuuriki even more.

"My cute little ass wants some of your attention too – fuck me there." She murmured.

Naruto inserted his member into her pussy, making sure it was well lubricated and then pressed the tip to her anal hole and leaned forward.

"As you wish" He whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her breasts and giving them a good squeeze. He slowly pushed himself into her very tight hole, making them both moan loudly from the sensation. When he was all the way in, he paused, giving purple haired goddess under him some time to adjust, while he busied himself with massaging her breasts.

"Fuck me for as long as you like, forget 'bout me, I'll only enjoy this." She cooed and moved her hips, showing that she was ready. Naruto nodded and slowly slid out of her till only inch and a half was inside before slamming back into her, both again moaning in pure delight. Naruto began thrusting into her with more and more speed and force, making them moan louder and louder in pleasure... ...Some time later he felt her tightening around his member, signaling that her orgasm was approaching,

but, remembering what she asked, he continued to fuck her ass as he did it before, loving how this beauty under him cried from pleasure... ...Kiriko came one more time before Naruto felt his own climax approaching.

"I'm... going to cum..." He said between his moans.

"Yeah! ...Cum into me!.. Fill me... with you delicious seed!" She told him between her cries of ecstasy. He did as she asked and continued thrusting into her till his member shot a load of his hot cum deep into her ass, making her cum too.

They stayed like this for several seconds, basking in the sensation of pure bliss, before he slid out of her. Naruto marked Kiriko too and she left her divorce papers on the house. Naruto bound her too. When Naruto reached his home, he collected other girls from the bush. He entered the house and He handed over all the girls for inauguration. Naruto called upon Kaguya to have some fun while other girls prepare the new lot for the ritual. Naruto don't know what the ritual was and didn't want to know. He just wanted no chaos in his house.

Suddenly, messenger eagle found him. Hiruzen summoned him for an important mission with jiraiya. The mission is to find the legendary kunoichi for the treatment of rock lee.


	27. The legendary Sucker part-1

Naruto responded to Hokage's call. Naruto is going on missions continuously for the last week. He has only three weeks left for the chunin exam. His practice wasn't satisfying him. However, he couldn't ignore Hokage's call. He will definitely take a break and arrange everything in place after this mission.

Naruto reached the Hokage tower nad entered Sarutobi's room. He saw Jiraiya standing there.

"Naruto, I am sorry to call you up again, but jiraiya specially wanted you for the mission." Sarutobi said.

"What is that you need pervy sage? You are interrupting my training." Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will train you in the tour, I will teach you an ace jutsu, Sasuke is training with jonin, don't you want to be with a sannin?" Jiraiya scolded.

"Okay, what is the mission?" Naruto asked.

"This is a two-stage mission, Aburame clan has informed me that this is a time to harvest Bikochu so you will be assisting in that mission but the second mission is most important which is to find the Legendary Sannin Tsunade for treatment of lee." Hiruzen said.

"Who will be accompanying me then?" Naruto requested his troop.

"At first part you will be accompanied by Hotaru Aburame and at the second part Jiraiya will be joining you and I will appoint a medic with you, she may predict medical signature to find Tsunade." Sarutobi finished.

A woman entered the room with a bucket in her back like any aburame shinobi. She had short cut brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a neck high grey coat with grey shorts. She has shown to wear black goggles that cover her eyes. Naruto did handshake her.

"The Mikodo will be joining you after you complete first mission and Jiraiya will give you the location of rendezvous point." Hiruzen explained.

Naruto noticed a woman with brown hair and green eyes entering the room. Mikado was wearing a lab coat, a pink top that slightly shows the top of her breasts that's held together by a belt on her waist and a black skirt.

Naruto noticed jiraiya's lust towards her in his eyes. Naruto decided to avoid it.

"Before the mission Naruto, lot of people are in search for this Bikochu, so beware, I want you to especially look out for Kaiyo, the rogue ninja from Aburame. She is the only ninja who posses all type of insect possible with additional capabilities, handle her with care." Hiruzen explained the whole mission and threat.

"I am just back from the mission, I want to take a few hours break and prepare for the mission, I can understand that it will be a lengthy mission, Last mission had severe impact on me." Naruto requested.

"Okay, take Hotaru with you. She will start with you from your home." Hiruzen said.

It seemed a problematic to Naruto. She never met this woman. He was thinking should he take her to his house or not. Then it clicked to his mind that he could use hi kotatoktumi (Shishui's jutsu) for the first time, he has a seven days window for this jutsu and he never used it so he has reserve. So, Naruto agreed and they came out of the hokage tower.

"What jutsu are you going to teach me, pervy sage?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me pervy sage, I will teach a jutsu named Rasengan which was created by the Fourth Hokage, It has three steps, practice them along your first mission." Jiraiya explained the baloon tricks and disappeared. Nruto noticed a strange notebook in his hand and Jirraiya seems very concerned with it. Narut pick-pocketed it as his pick-pocketing skill was high enough.

Naruto and Hotaru started walking. Naruto started the conversation.

"So, tell me about Kaiyo? How powerful is she?" Naruto asked.

"I will have to explain many things to you and I heard you are quite powerful genin, but I don't get a point to appoint you in the mission , I expected some high rank and strong shinobi, however I believe in Hokage's conscience." Hotaru said.

Naruto didn't reply but smiled. She had no idea about Naruto.

"We Aburame use many insects, some of them are very common among us, which are shokaichu, kochu, kikaichu and kidaichu, but bikochu is the one which can only be used by us when it comes out of eggshell and we can't harness it, moreover there is rinkaichu which is extremely rear even among us and I know torune who has rinkaichu and no one can touch him." Hotaru continued.

"What about Kaiyo?" Naruto asked again.

"Don't be impatient, kaiyo is the only one in the clan who can posses and harness all of them and still lead a normal life, she can control them better than anyone and also she has a unique technique named, Iga Insect Technique: Sengoku Road, which makes her invincible. Hotaru explained.

"Why did she leave then, does she hav any weaknes?" Naruto asked.

"She left for more power and all insect user are prone to super speed which may not grant them response time." Hotaru said.

"Why will she come for Bikochu then?" Naruto was a bit surprised.

"She had capability to reproduce them and we saw her doing it once and she used them so she may have to collect a fresh piece." Hotaru clarified.

By then they almost reached Naruto's house. Time for his jutsu, he opened his Mayengoko Sharingan and converted her mind to have sex with him. Naruto entered the house and told Hotar to look around while he called upon Kujaku.

He gave her his set of Kusanagi, Temuijin's sword and also Guy's sashuga. He ordered her to merge hose three and design in such a way that it can be used by attaching with other. It will be like a Kusarigama with swords at both ends. This will empower his word even more. he also gave her his armor and ordered her to attach the petrification gauntlet. He went towards his room and checking how long it takes the Kotatuktumi to work.

A knock came to his door just as he finished putting his pants on. He moved to the door and his jaw nearly hit the ground as he opened the door to see Hotaru standing with a blush on her face and biting her lip.

"Hotaru," Naruto managed to say before she moved to him locking their lips together. Not even an instant passed and Naruto embraced Hotaru one arm snaked around her back whilst the other gripped the back of her head.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck pushing him further into his room. She kicked her foot managing to hit the door slamming it shut. Their lips finally parted as they need for air out won their lust.

"More," Hotaru said her hands running over Naruto's bare chest. Naruto nodded and pulled her towards his bed.

"How much more?" he asked as they reached his bed. Hotaru bit her lip and pushed Naruto back. She mounted him and pressed their lips together once more. Naruto moved his hands to her body once again. His hands trailed down her sides until they reached her ass; he gave her a testing squeeze. When Hotaru did nothing he continued to grope her body.

"Fuck me," Hotaru said pulling back.

"Ah well then," Naruto said flipping Hotaru over pinning her underneath him.

"If you want it like that… I'll have to tame you first," Naruto said pinning her wrists above her head.

"You can try," Hotaru said starting to fight as Naruto nearly tore off her shirt and shorts. The bugs were covering her whole body, it wasn't very appealing to look at but at her command all the insect left the body and entered the dome. This was something to look at.

"I'll make you beg for it," Naruto said starting to kiss her neck as his free hand started to move up her thigh. His fingers trailed over her leg slowly moving towards her quivering sex. Hotaru let out a light gasp as his hand started to rub over her entrance. Naruto continued to kiss at her neck as he rubbed slowly and maddeningly; he was determined to make her beg for him to fuck her. Another light gasp escaped Hotaru's lips as her back started to arch in the pleasure.

"Ah fuck Naruto," Hotaru moaned feeling two fingers slid into her. She bit down on her lip trying to stifle her growing moans and her obvious need. Naruto started to finger faster as he trailed his kisses down to her breasts lightly biting her nipples.

Hotaru couldn't stifle her moans anymore; she moaned loud and long as Naruto moved between her breasts licking, kissing and biting. Every action shot shockwaves of euphoric pleasure through her needy system.

"Come on… beg for it," Naruto whispered huskily into her ear; her words caused her eyes to roll back.

"Please… fuck me," Hotaru moaned out.

"I think you should show me how much you want it," Naruto said pulling out his cock.

"Yes…" Hotaru said licking her lips.

"Yes what?" Naruto asked.

"Let me suck your cock!" Hotaru nearly shouted.

"That's my girl," Naruto grinned releasing her wrists. Hotaru nearly scrambled to Naruto's cock; her lips wrapped around him in an instant. She took as much of his cock as she could and sucked with everything she had. The only thing she was good for at the moment was sex; she wanted, needed to have Naruto's cock and cum. Her mind was blank beyond him.

"Hold still," Naruto said holding her head in spot. Hotaru moaned eagerly knowing what he was going to do." Naruto added as he started to thrust into her mouth and throat.

Hotaru moaned onto his cock. She loved the abuse; her hands moved to his ass tightly groping him in an attempt to tell him to go harder. And it worked his thrusting picked up speed as he roughly throat fucked her.

"Use your tongue," Naruto commanded. Hotaru obeyed and started to lick at his thrusting member. Naruto started to groan as he fucked her throat. He was getting closer and closer to his limit.

"I hope you like swallowing… you miss one drop and you'll regret it," Naruto said with a grin. Not that it was needed Hotaru wasn't going to let a single drop go. Her eyes bulged as the first torrent of cum sprayed into her mouth. She swallowed quickly trying to drink down the large amount of cum he gave her.

Naruto pulled free of her and watched as she gulped down the last bit of his seed. Hotaru looked up at Naruto with lust filled eyes.

"That tasted… good," Hotaru said surprised.

"I'm glad you liked it," Naruto said chuckling. Hotaru started to move but was quickly pinned down my Naruto once more.

"I want more," Hotaru said lustfully.

"You'll get more," Naruto replied rubbing his hand over her needy womanhood once again. Hotaru moaned loudly as Naruto toyed with her.

"Please… fuck me!" Hotaru begged.

"Now you're getting the picture," Naruto said lining himself up. He slowly pushed himself into her folds. She moaned loudly as her walls stretched to accommodate his size Naruto held himself inside of her for several long moments before he started to move slowly. Hotaru raked her fingers over Naruto's chest as she moaned out. Naruto chuckled and picked up his pace.

"Oh god!" Hotaru moaned as Naruto's pace quickened. She hooked her arms onto Naruto's back digging her nails in as she begged for more with each thrust.

"You have one greedy cunt," Naruto said starting to lose himself in their heat.

"Fuck me Naruto!" Hotaru cried out. Naruto happily obliged her and picked up his pace once more. Hotaru's moans echoed through his entire apartment and he pounded into her.

Naruto ran his hands over Hotaru's naked body; he slowly toyed with her breasts getting even more moans from the woman. Hotaru's legs wrapped around Naruto; her back arched still pushing her breasts into his hands.

"Naruto!" Hotaru cried out as she hit her first climax. Naruto gritted his teeth feeling Hotaru's walls suddenly clamp down on him. Hotaru panted heavily as she slowly came down from her ecstasy high. Naruto started to move once again causing Hotaru to whimper lightly as he assaulted her sensitive femininity.

"God you're body feels so good," Naruto said pulling Hotaru up onto his lap letting her bounce on his manhood.

"Oh fuck Naruto," Hotaru moaned. Naruto smiled and continued knowing she loved every second of it. Hotaru nails started to cut into Naruto's back as she became lost in their euphoric passion. Naruto gridded his teeth feeling her nails break skin.

"I can't last much longer," Naruto groaned as he continued to pound up into Hotaru. Hotaru pulled Naruto down into a deep loving kiss. Hotaru bounced as fast as she could her body hungry for his seed.

"Hotaru," Naruto groaned as he burst into Hotaru filling her welcoming womb. Hotaru's eye rolled back as she hit her second climax like a mac truck.

"I'm not done yet," Naruto said rolling Hotaru onto her stomach.

"Come on lift that ass up for me," Hotaru quickly and happily obliged and got onto all fours.

"Fuck me like a beast," Hotaru said looking over her shoulder at Naruto.

He needed no more encouragement to take her. He grabbed her hips and slammed into her soaked pussy; Hotaru's moaned echoed through his entire apartment again and he fucked her with everything he had. Naruto growled lowly as he pounded and pounded; he simply couldn't get enough of her pussy. Hotaru's body seemed to agree; each time Naruto would start to pull out he could feel her body trying to pull him back in.

"Your greedy little cunt seems to love my cock," Naruto said grabbing Hotaru's wrists pulling her arms up as he fucked her still.

"Oh god more!" Hotaru begged. Naruto couldn't stop a laugh like he had any idea of stopping. Naruto released one of her wrists moved his hand to her throat; he pulled her up so her back pressed against his chest. Hotaru moaned loudly letting Naruto feel her throat echoing and he held her.

"Fuck your body is good," Naruto grunted as he reached his limit again. His seed sprayed into Hotaru's womb once more.

Naruto marked her and called up other girls to take hotaru for inauguration too. Kujaku delivered his armor and sword. He no longer needed an Aburame to accompany him. Naruto opened his game book, he wanted to be updated before going against a sannin.

Naruto opened the book and congratulations started. Naruto knew a lot stat will change this time because he had a crazy ride in last week. It was tiring but Naruto was quite happy with what he achieved. He has all the clans in Konoha now.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HITOMI HYUGA.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HISANA HYUGA.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HOUKOUIN.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH AKI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUSHINO NARA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YASAKA YAMANKA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH TSUBAKI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HARUNA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH TOKI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KAYO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HANA INUZUKA.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH POLT

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH RISTY

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH EMINA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH RANKE

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH FUGAI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KAMIRA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KARENBANA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH AMAYO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH TSUME INUZUKA.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KIRIKO AKIMCHI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HOTARU ABURAME

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE OBTAINED BYAKUGAN.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE SHIROMARI SUMMON.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE STUPID BROTHER'S POWER.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE SUMMONING OF POLT AND RISTY.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE COLLECTED PETRFICATION GAUNTLET.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE COLLECTED GELEL MINE.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE COLLECTED TEMUIJIN'S SWORD.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE COLLECTED GUY'S SOSHUGA.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE TRANSFORMATION POWER OF RANKE, FUGAI, KAMIRA AND HAIDO.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED GELEL POWER.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED MICHIRU'S WEALTH.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED OROCHIMARU'S BLOOD POTION.

Naruto was quite surprised to see all that but he was also disturbed that no points was declared but after all the congratulations an option came up.

YOU HAVE OBTAINED HUGE POINT INVENTORY. DO YOU WISH TO LET THE GAME ARRANGE YOUR POINTS FOR THE BEST WAY POSSIBLE? YES OR NO?

Naruto tapped yes. He had to take many decisions now the book id helping, it was good for him.

Naruto opened the level page.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE REACHED LEVEL 25.

Naruto went to the stats page.

LEVEL-25

Naruto Stats:

Acrobatics: 250

Chakra Control: 250

Chakra Levels: 300

Chakra sensor: 200

Endurance: 250

Intelligence: 250

Luck: 200

Reflexes: 250

Speed: 250

Stamina: 270

Strength: 250

Knowledge: 250

Courage: 300

Sex Appeal: 300

Scientist: 200

Wealth: 200

Politics: 250

Leadership: 250

Interrogation: 250

Divine chakra: 50

Demonic Chakra: 150

He turned over to skill page.

Skills:

Archery: 50 points.

Bojutsu: 250 Points.

Dojutsu: 250 points

Earth Elemental manipulation: 300 points.

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 300 points.

Genjutsu: 300 points.

Kenjutsu: 250 points.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 300 points.

Lying: 200 points.

Tracking:250

Medical Jutsu: 100 points.

Ninja Master: 300 points.

Ninjutsu: 300 points.

Sealing: 250 points.

Senjutsu: 00 points.

Sexual Aura: 300 points.

Taijutsu: 300 points.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 300 points.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 300 points.

Healing Factor: 200 points.

Massaging: 100 points.

Stealth: 200 points.

Summoning: 200 points

Crafting: 100 points.

Haggling: 100 points.

Knife Fighting: 50 points.

Pick Pocketing: 150 points.

Cooking: 100 Points.

Forging: 200 Points.

Medicine Making: 100 Points.

Throwing: 150 points.

Trap Making: 150.

He turned over the page to see the achievements.

Achievements:

Lost Virginity.

Became Shinobi.

Has sex with a kunoichi.

Has chakra armor and rainbow chakra.

Had group sex.

Has Chkara chains.

Has Sharingan,

Has Hirashinin.

Has summoning contract with Ena.

Has eternal Mayengoko Sharingan.

Has collected weapons of Seimei.

Has susano's.

Has chakra absorption technique.

Has soft physique technique.

Has air release technique.

Can look inside his own mind and anyone who infiltrates it.

Has Byakugan

Has transformation.

Has Konoha clan powers.

He turned over and saw the weapons page.

Weapons

Ninja star and kunai.

Naruto's double sword kusarigma style [Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza)+White fang of Sakumu Hatake+Kusanagi of Uchina clan+Garian sword. (Rayugan)+Weaklnessless short sword (Kujaku)+Fire sword (Hoki)+ Temuijin's gelel sword + Guy's soshuga].

Senbons.

Explosive tags.

He turned over to the collection page.

Collections:

Chakra armor (perfect user).

Kubikiribocho (Sword of Zabuza).

White fang of Sakumu Hatake.

Kusanagi off Uchina clan.

Garian sword. (Rayugan).

Weaklnessless short sword (Kujaku).

Fire sword (Hoki).

Infinite armor (Seimei).

Guy's soshuga.

Temuijin's gelel sword.

Ishidate's petrification gauntlet.

He turned over again to see the perks page.

Perks:

Lord of Harem (Naruto can start a harem now and include girls in his Harem).

Food Freak, requirements: have sex with Ayame twice, take Ayame to your harem.

Rainbow man (Can gain kekkai genkai); requirements: have sex with Kyoki at the platform

Chakra man (Can use the chakra armor regularly); requirements: have sex with Fubuki, collect chakra armor.

Hyoton (Ice element): Haku's demonic crystal mirror technique included.

Silent killer: requirements (Have sex with Haku, Defeat Zabuza); Hidden mist jutsu available

Sharingan: Have sex with Mikoto Uchina.

Hirashinin level 1: Have sex with Kaguya Namikaze.

Enma recruit: Be the pupil of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Chakra chains: Have sex with a Uzumaki girl.

Jinton (quick style): (have sex with Namikaze); Extreme Speed n Taijutsu and can gain hirashinin.

Snake style Taijutsu: Have sex with Anko Mitarashi.

Mayengoko Sharingan: Use Sharingan in battle and kill,

Eternal Mayengoko Sharingan (Locked): Bit one Sharingan user.

Rinnegan (Locked).

Hirashinin Level 2 (Locked).

Ultimate Enma: (obtained): Have sex with Ena.

Ultimate Susano's: ritual completed.

The Hero: Drink hero's water.

Weapon man: Collect Seimei's weapon set.

The collector: Collect special abilities with the sword. [Ibiki Morino + Zaku +Oroi +Misumi+ stupid brothers]

Expansion man: has akimchi jutsu

Shadow man: has nara jutsu

Mind man: has yamanka jutsu

Byakugan man.

Insect man: has aburame jutsu

Animal man: has inuzuka jutsu.

Gelel man: has gelel power.

Transformation: [Haido, fugai, ranke, kamira]

Blood potion: obtained.

Ultimate polt.

Ultimate risty.

He turned over to the trophy page last.

Trophy:

Lady Killer: Had first sex; 200 points; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

Princess Hunter: Had sex with a princess; sex appeal (+10 points), Sexual Aura (+10 points).

Bronze Harem: Started Harem and had sex with three women; sex appeal (+20 points), Sexual Aura (+20 points)

Chakra Boy: Can use chakra armor. (Chakra: +20 points, Chakra control: +20 points, strength: +20 points, speed: +20 points).

Rainbow boy: Have rainbow chakra (luck, courage, endurance, intelligence +20 points).

Bronze Harem 2: You had sex with Five woman. +100 points

Anal Fetish: Had anal sex. +100 points.

Shadow Fetish: Had sex using Shadow clone. +200 points.

Shinobi swords of mist 1: Collected one of seven swords of Shinobi swordsman of Mist. +100 points.

Bloodline addition: Obtained first kekkai genkai. +200 points.

Banger (had group sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Leader (had sex with clan leader); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Clone master (use more than twenty clones in sex); +200 points Sex Appeal +20 points, Sexual Aura +20 points.

Silver Harem 1 (has sex with ten women) Sexual aura +50 sex appeal +50.

Silver Harem 2 (has sex with 15 women) sexual aura +20 sex appeal +20.

Weapon god (Collect Seimei weapon set) Stamina +20 Speed +20

Hero Ninja (Drink hero's water) Chakra level +10 Chakra control +30

KONOHA GOD: Have woman from all Konoha clans

Daiyamo killer: have threesome with three daiyamo's.

Blood god: Drink blood potion.

Next he turned the aura page.

Aura page:

Orochimaru's Aura [ Snake aura, molding, hidden jutsu, edo tensei, fuinjutsu]

Harem page:

[IT WILL CONTAIN THE LIST OF YOUR HAREM GIRLS.]

Ayame, Fubuki, Koyuki, Haku, Tsunami, Mito, Mikoto, Kaguya, Anko, Kurenai, Ena, Izumi, Hisame, Yugao, Kujaku, Kin, Hanare, Hitomi, Hisana, Houkouin, Aki, Youshino, Yasaka, Tsubaki, Haruna, Toki, Kayo, Hana, Polt, Risty, Emina, Ranke, Fugai, Kamira, Karenbana, Amayo, Tsume, Kiriko and Hotaru.

YOU HAVE NO MORE SPARE POINTS.

Naruto was quite pleased to see the development in the book, nut he still didn't get the idea of why the gelel book merged with this. And a scroll appeared in front him.

HAVE OBTAINED AND CONSUMED HUMANLY POSSIBLE GELEL POWER BUT YOU CAN USE THE GELEL TO BUILD WEAPONS AND ARMOR WHICH CAN BE USED BY YOU OR ANYONE WITH YOUR MARK SO USE IT WISELY.

2\. USE SHIROMARI WISELY, YOU CAN MAKE YOUR HOME PORTABLE BY MERGING IT WITH SHIROMARI AND YOU CAN DEVELOP ANYTHING INSIDE HIM, TODAY I AM GIVING YOU RITUAL TO DEVELOP YOUR HERO TREE WHICH WILL GIVE YOU MORE HERO'S WATER WHICH WILL HELP YOU WELD GELEL WEAPON AS WELL AS YOUR SEXUAL POWERS IF YOU DRINK IT.

3\. YOU HAVE REACHED GOD LEVEL IN SOME OF YOUR STAT AND SKILLS. YOU WILL HAVE OPTIONS TO CHOOSE YOUR SPECIALITY IN THOSE ASPECTS, YOU CAN CHOOSE EITHER ONE BUT IF YOU WANT TO OBTAIN BOTH THERE WILL BE RITUALS AND TIMELINE.

DO YOU WANT TO CHECK YOUR GOD LEVELS NOW OR AFTER COMPLETING THE NEXT MISSION?

Naruto answered next mission. All this input made Naruto very happy, especially the gelel info because he was training his girls and he could let them wear those armors and weapons.

Naruto dressed up for the mission, now that hotaru was not needed for the mission, Naruto started it earlier. He already mapped it using his instincts and map given to him by Hotaru. Naruto instructed the book that he will not harness insects like any aburame, rather he provided a dome which have a continuous motion Naruto's chakra and Naruto will summon it when needs it.

Naruto reached the forest to search for Bikochu. He used his Byakugan to search the insect and he found it. Naruto quickly ran towards the Bikochu's actually he saw three Bikochu egg. When Naruto was on the verge of collecting the egg, he heard a shout.

Naruto turned to see who dared to do that. He saw a girl who had shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock falling onto the right side of her face and going over her right eye just a little bit. She had steel-grey eyes with orange markings in the corner. She wore what appeared to be an altered, purple kimono dress with red trimmings. She wore a yellow sash around her waist and thigh-length stockings that merged into her sandals. She had her two partners with her.

"I am Suzumebachi of Kamizuru clan and these are my brothers, hand over the Bikochu right now or I will kill you right here." She declared.

Naruto didn't care enough to answer to her he thrown his two hiraishnin kunai at them and killed them with an instance. The girl was totally astonished to see this power. He remembered one word that if you see the yellow flash then flee and he had been dead by now. She quickly responded.

"CAMOFLOUDGE HIDING TECHNIQUE" she used it to flee from Naruto at that moment then she again shouted, "BEE SUMMONING: HONEY BEE TRAP." Naruto noticed that some the honey was exploding so totally evaded them with his quick style. Suzumebachi was no match for Naruto.

Suzumebachi summoned her final weapon, the giant queen bee. Naruto decided to use a new technique which he obtained very soon.

"Partial expansion jutsu" he caught the giant bee but the problem was all small bees also came to attack him. He summoned his insect dome and ordered them demobilize the bees. Suzumebachi saw no chance her winning. Naruto caught her using his chakra chain he also bound the bee with his chakra chains.

"Why you are here?" Naruto asked.

"Our clan is very neglected now, If I could get back there with Bikochu we would be respected again." She answered.

"well, I give you a better option, I enslave you and let you leave or I kill you and your giant pet." Naruto smirked.

"Please, don't hurt my summon, what is it that you are grabbing me with? I can't mold any chakra." Suzumebachi complained.

"I see, there is something strange with your summon then, I will start absorbing her chakra and kill her in the process until you tell me what the secret is." Naruto started absorbing her chakra.

"Yurisia, please transform, he will kill you, I am sorry I couldn't save you." Suzumebachi cried out.

Suddenly she started glowing. He transformed into a beautiful young woman with the typical features of Caucasian descent, having blonde hair, blue eyes, and white skin with very large breasts and butt, yet having a tight waist. She was wearing a bluish golden lined dress and her wings were also same color. Her dress was exposing a large portion of her boobs and ass and her naval. Naruto understood the secret in a glance.

"This is Yurisia, the queen bee, she is most powerful among them and my summon contract." Suzumebachi explained.

"She is no more your contract, she is mine now, aren't you Yurisia?" Naruto played

She didn't answer so Naruto started started sucking suzumebachi's chakra. Yurisia groaned.

"I will be please don't hurt her." She requested.

Naruto was in a bit of hurry. So, he marked both of the ladies and created two clones to deal with them while he went out to collect other Bikochu's.

Naruto's clone wanted to do things his way, "If you two want to save one another then satisfy me with those body of yours, otherwise kiss each other good and I won't wait." He declared.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, look over here." A voice said and Naruto looked up to see Yurisia and Suzumebachi both undressed standing in front of him. Yurisia and Suzumebachi climbed onto the him whole the former seductively let her hair loose.

"You want us, big fella?" Suzumebachi smiled as she smoothly rubbed her hand on Naruto's chest. He excitedly growled and grunted at the sight.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yurisia purred as she and Suzumebachi placed themselves in either of Naruto. He pulled both of them into either side of his lap and they both smothered their breasts against his face.

Naruto's fingers sank into their boobs and he growled as he massaged the ample orbs on him and Suzumebachi sensually trickled her finger against his whiskers. Yurisia stroked Naruto's throbbing cock and smiled in satisfaction at how soaked.

Yurisia felt Naruto plant his mouth on her tit and began rubbing his lips together. She let breaths of pleasure escape her mouth as Naruto suckled her nipple and buried his fingers in Suzumebachi's breast.

She trickled her fingers through his hair while smiling at him and Suzumebachi felt Naruto's fingers grip her free tit. The suzumebachi reached down and assisted Yurisia in pumping Naruto's erection.

Both of the female stroked Naruto and he took his mouth off Yurisia's mound. He practically slammed his face against Suzumebachi's chest and bit the mound closest to his face. Suzumebachi whimpered as she felt Naruto's piercing canines sink into her orb and roughly bit it. Naruto grinded his jaws on Suzumebachi's breast and his hand caressed her other one.

Yurisia moaned as Naruto fondled her breast and his fingers rubbed the space of it. She and Suzumebachi worked together as they stirred Naruto's hardness in their hands. Naruto lowly growled as he gnawed on Suzumebachi's orb and began sucking her hardened bud. She blushed and lowly mewled as she felt his tongue flick on her tit.

He gripped Yurisia's own erect tit and tweaked it while pulling on it. The Bee woman moaned as Naruto twisted and pulled on her teat. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes once began showing an emerging tint of redness in them and they began twitching. Suzumebachi noticed his biting being rougher and she ran her fingers on his cheek.

"Yurisia-san, look." Suzumebachi said and Yurisia's attention was brought to the young man's eyes.

"I've got the strangest feeling he's about to do something crazy." Yurisia pondered and less than a moment later, Naruto abruptly sat up; knocking his fellows off his lap. As they both lie on their sides, he focused on Suzumebachi and pulled her forward; earning a small yelp from the brown-haired woman.

She found herself sitting over Naruto's mouth and she spread her legs to show her arousal. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Help yourself, Naruto-kun." Suzumebachi smiled down at Naruto and he began licking her folds. Yurisia neared the two and Naruto's hand planted itself on her crotch.

He immediately began wriggling his fingers on her womanhood and though he wasn't looking at Yurisia, he easily figured out where her source of arousal was. Naruto's tongue slobbered on Suzumebachi's clit and his fingers rubbed on her folds.

Suzumebachi and Yurisia both moaned as his fingers worked magic on their entrances and his tongue brushed on the former's pussy. The orange-eyed woman whimpered as Naruto's fingers traced her womanhood and his tongue brushed her clit.

Naruto's tongue brushed against Suzumebachi's clit and she looked back at Yurisia to see his fingers teasing her entrance. He traced her warmth and she moaned in response. He rubbed his tongue against her womanhood and he reached up to cup her breast. He fondled it as he wagged his tongue on Suzumebachi's crotch and it proved effective as she felt herself becoming wetter on the inside.

Sensing this, Naruto smirked as he prodded his fingers on Yurisia's folds and she lowly moaned in response. He spread her folds apart and though he still didn't lay one eye on her, he followed his hunch.

Naruto's fingers entered Yurisia's warmth and wriggled inside of her walls. She moaned at this while he continued teasing Suzumebachi's womanhood and increased her arousal by groping her breast.

The crazed licked Suzumebachi and she held his hand to her bosom. Naruto's tongue flicked against her wetness and his fingers rubbed against Yurisia's innards. The other woman bit her lip to keep a loud moan from escaping her lips and she blushed as she began fingering her folds. Her other hand began to caress her breast as Naruto's fingers wiggled and prodded her womanhood.

This caused her innards to become wetter as Naruto's fingers teased her innards and as for Suzumebachi, her wetness began to seep out. Naruto finally placed his tongue at the center of her folds and started licking his way into her inner caverns.

Suzumebachi moaned as she looked down at Naruto's as he licked her walls and gathered her wetness onto his tongue. He squeezed Suzumebachi's breast and she took to fondling her free mound to raise the level of her arousal.

Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed inside of Suzumebachi's tunnels as he fingered Yurisia's tightness. He brushed his tongue against Suzumebachi's wetness and vigorously brushed his fingers against her wetness.

Yurisia's self-groping served its purpose as Naruto's fingers dug their way into her warmth and teased her body. She mewled at this while Naruto's tongue whacked the inside of Suzumebachi's pussy and she moaned as he did so.

He licked Suzumebachi's innards and looked up at her blushing face. In what was perhaps a sign of Naruto's true persona, he freed her breast and stroked her cheek. She smiled down at him and patted his head before he evilly grinned. Naruto's tongue wildly wiggled and thrashed about inside of her wetness.

Suzumebachi moaned and looked back to see Yurisia fondling her breasts. She licked her bosom as Naruto's fingers wiggled inside of her warmth and brushed on her insides. Naruto's fingers brushed and teased her wetness. Yurisia and Suzumebachi both knew their bodies wouldn't last much longer against Naruto's skilled teasing.

Rightly so, his sharp instincts were correct as he licked Suzumebachi's womanhood and she moaned while he continued stroking her cheek until he cupped her mound once again. He kept fondling it as his tongue licked the inside of her lower orifice and his fingers squirmed inside of Yurisia's entrance.

Suddenly, both of the female 's fluids washed onto his tongue and fingers. Suzumebachi moaned as Naruto's tongue savagely licked up her streams and he removed his soaked fingers from Yurisia's pussy.

He brought them to his mouth and licked them along with Suzumebachi's release. Naruto then soaked his fingers and held them up to Suzumebachi's mouth. She complied by licking Naruto's drench fingers and he looked to Yurisia. With a swing of his head, he grunted and she sat alongside Suzumebachi. Naruto freed Suzumebachi's breast and soaked his fingers with the fluids before holding to Yurisia's mouth. She licked the mix of fluids and moaned at the taste.

Suzumebachi got off Naruto and sat in front of him. He stood up and Yurisia along with Suzumebachi squeezed their breasts together on his cock and he grinned.

"How's this, Naruto-kun?" Yurisia asked and Naruto's eyes turned red again. He smiled and he ominously looked down at them.

"I'm back!" Naruto laughed and he began to thrust into their cleavage. Yurisia and Suzumebachi both moaned as Naruto drove his cock into their breasts. The two kneaded their mounds together and squished them on his length. Naruto sent his cock into Yurisia and Suzumebachi's orbs of flesh and the brown-haired woman's tongue began to lick his hardness.

"That's more like it, girls!" Naruto grinned as he pumped his manhood into the ample cleavage of his fellows and Yurisia took to licking his hilt. She swirled her tongue around his member and Suzumebachi's tongue licked the head of the possessed man's stiffness.

Naruto thrust his hips forward and plowed his cock into Suzumebachi and Yurisia's breasts. Their mounds jiggled from the power of his manhood and he moaned from the double pleasure his member felt. Yurisia and Suzumebachi's tongues worked together as they massaged his wet length with their mounds and pressed them against one another. Naruto sent his member into the jiggling orbs as they were squeezed and kneaded on him.

Naruto growled and grunted as Yurisia's tongue brushed on the head of his manhood along with Suzumebachi's. The green-haired woman's eyes locked with Naruto and vermillion-colored eyes met with orange ones.

"How are you enjoying this, Naruto-kun?" Suzumebachi asked and Naruto patted her head.

"Less talking, more of this, Suzumebachi!" Naruto said as he thrust his manhood into their breasts.

"You got it, Naruto-kun." Suzumebachi and Yurisia both practically purred as they felt his glory twitch inside their mounds and before they could even say anything, Naruto unleashed his semen onto their faces. Suzumebachi and Yurisia opened wide as the thick, white substance burst out onto their faces and half of it landed on their tongues.

Yurisia and Suzumebachi shivered in pleasure as Naruto finished releasing his cum onto their faces. They panted as they freed his cock and Naruto watched in satisfaction as they licked the semen off each other's faces and he grinned.

He sat down and Yurisia pounced onto him like a lusty cat and straddled his waist. Naruto grinned up at Yurisia and she smiled down at him.

"That's a good kitty, Yurisia-chan. It's time to give you some more milk." Naruto grinned as he entered his member into Yurisia's warmth. She moaned as Naruto began to jerk his crotch up and send his length into her warmth. Yurisia began rolling her hips forward and Naruto smirked at the elder. For the time being, Suzumebachi sat alongside Naruto and Yurisia and watched them in action.

Naruto slammed his hilt into Yurisia's womanhood and he palmed her heaving breasts. Naruto massaged and kneaded the bouncing orbs as Yurisia rode his erection. Yurisia placed her hands-on Naruto's shoulders and whimpered as her breasts jiggled over him in his hands. Naruto smiled and moaned.

Naruto jerked his hilt upright into Yurisia's womanhood and she rolled her hips forward. His length pummeled into her warmth and she moaned loudly. He drove his member up into Yurisia's pussy and a hot blush covered her face. Yurisia shook her waist and grinded Naruto's erection as it thrashed inside of her.

Naruto rubbed and groped Yurisia's breasts and her eyes squeezed shut from the pleasure her insides felt. The red-eyed man sat up and bit into her bouncing mounds. His canines gnawed on them and Yurisia held his head to her chest. She smiled down at him as he grinded his canines against the orbs and he started tweak her tit.

He twisted and yanked it forward as it jiggled; much to Yurisia's delight. Naruto sank his teeth into the orbs and fondled them. Yurisia then felt Suzumebachi rubbing her clit and the younger woman smiled at her. Naruto's eyes looked at Suzumebachi and she winked at him in response.

"Good girl!" Naruto, thought as he took his mouth of Yurisia's breast to temporarily lick Suzumebachi's neck; foreshadowing when her turn with him. He slammed his face on her bosom and suckled her tit.

She smiled as he rubbed his lips together on her teat and suckled it as it jiggled. Yurisia trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he fondled her breast and Suzumebachi's fingers rubbed against her clit. He suckled her nipple and Suzumebachi joined in as she palmed Yurisia's breast. Suzumebachi placed her lip on her teat and suckled her tit.

"Well, aren't you two just too naughty?" Yurisia seductively moaned to her companions and Suzumebachi held up her thumb. Naruto didn't mind as he and Suzumebachi suckled Yurisia's tits until they grew hard from their combined suckling.

"I can't tell a lie." Suzumebachi thought to herself in response to Yurisia's question as she caressed her heaving bosom. This made the elder grew tighter as Naruto's throbbing cock raged into her walls and thrashed against her innards.

Once her tits were Suzumebachilly aroused, Naruto took his mouth off the hardened bud and looked at Yurisia's face. In response, she started using her silky, seductive voice when she began purring at him. Naruto slammed his lips against Yurisia's and she began to stroke his whiskers. Sex-driven red eyes stared into seductive black ones as their tongues rubbed against one another and Naruto wildly pounded his erection in Yurisia's tightness.

With Suzumebachi still suckling her breast and Naruto both screwing her lights out and tongue dueling against her, she could tell she wouldn't last very long against the younger 's team-efforts of pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as they worked their hips together and Naruto's tongue overpowered her own.

Suzumebachi caressed Yurisia's heaving bosom and she couldn't take anymore. Her womanhood pulled on Naruto's member and it flooded her innards to the point of it spraying out of her onto his crotch. Suzumebachi smiled as Naruto and Yurisia's release poured out of her entrance onto the bed. Yurisia moaned as she came and fell against Naruto after breaking their kiss.

"Good kitty, take all the milk you want." Naruto chuckled as he licked Yurisia's neck and she lifted herself off his member. Naruto lie down Yurisia and shifted his attention to Suzumebachi. Naruto crawled onto Suzumebachi and grinned down at her. She smiled back at him before he began licking and slobbering on her face like an excited dog.

Naruto immediately entered her warmth and snapped her barrier to basic nothing instantly. She moaned in pain as he instantly started thrusting into her womanhood and she gripped the sheets to hold onto. Naruto pummeled his cock into her tightness and planted his hands on her mounds. He kneaded and caressed them together as Suzumebachi eventually adjusted to him inside of her.

As he thrust and pounded his cock into her core, she couldn't believe how big his length felt inside of her and began bucking her hips. Naruto rammed his member into Suzumebachi's tightness and he slammed his lips against hers. Orange eyes were met by red eyes as Naruto's tongue licked into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his back. She rubbed his back and she eventually began licking his tongue in return.

Naruto squeezed Suzumebachi's bosom and she let out muffled moans into his mouth. They separated lips and he grinned at the brown-haired woman's blushing, lust-filled expression. Suzumebachi's womanhood grinded Naruto's erection as he slammed his cock into her moist caverns and she loudly moaned. He lowered his head to her tits and placed his mouth on the right one.

Naruto began suckling it and he groped her mound as it kept jiggling. Suzumebachi noticed Yurisia sit next to her and the possessed blonde looked up at her. Yurisia smiled and spread her legs apart to show her still-high arousal. Naruto broke his kiss with Suzumebachi and he looked at her.

"Well, come on, Yurisia, join in." Suzumebachi said.

"Yeah, Yurisia, three's always the charm." Naruto said as he kept thrusting into Suzumebachi's warmth and Yurisia complied by sitting over the younger woman's face. She spread her folds and Suzumebachi's tongue instantly licked her way into her wetness.

Naruto took one hand off Suzumebachi's breast and cupped Yurisia's left mound. He smiled in amusement as Suzumebachi's tongue swayed inside of her and Naruto thrust into her womanhood. He fondled Yurisia and Suzumebachi's breasts as he pounded into her warmth and she moaned along with the brown-haired woman. Naruto felt his length twitch inside of Suzumebachi's womanhood and she sensed this while licking Yurisia's arousal.

"Here come the fireworks, ladies!" Naruto loudly moaned and Yurisia moaned along with Suzumebachi. The dark-eyed kunoichi squeezed Suzumebachi's bosom with Naruto until her tightness squeezed his cock and her womb was filled up with mighty spurts of his seed.

Yurisia also came onto Suzumebachi's tongue and all three panted as Naruto's semen oozed out of her entrance. He pulled out of Suzumebachi and Yurisia got off her; only to have Naruto pull her onto his length again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you never wear out, do you?" Yurisia smiled down at Naruto.

"No way! Besides, every kitty deserves as much milk to her heart's content." Naruto said as he pounded his manhood into Yurisia's warmth and Suzumebachi instantly sat over his mouth.

"And every hero deserves as much sex as possible." The energetic Suzumebachi smiled down at Naruto and he immediately licked his way into her wetness. Naruto held onto Yurisia's small waist as she rode him and his tongue licked into her warmth.

Yurisia thrust down onto Naruto's erection and Suzumebachi squeezed her breasts once again. In response, she pressed her lips against Suzumebachi's and orange hues gazed into black ones. Naruto's tongue swayed and wagged inside of Suzumebachi's insides as he pounded his length into her tunnels. His erection rubbed the inside of her walls and she moaned as Suzumebachi's tongue rubbed against her own.

He pounded his member into her womb and Suzumebachi whimpered as she felt Naruto licking into the depths of her warmth. His tongue wagged and swayed inside of her tunnels as she caressed and groped Yurisia's bosom. Suzumebachi and Yurisia enjoyed the pleasure that Naruto gave them and the bee woman stroked her green-haired friend's squeeze her mounds. They felt their releases upcoming and Naruto reached to palm Suzumebachi's breast and sink his fingers into her chest.

Naruto pounded his member into Yurisia's womanhood and she and Suzumebachi separated lips; only to lash their tongues against one another and they slobbered in a lust-filled war. Yurisia wiggled her hips until the younger blonde came inside of her innards and Suzumebachi's release poured down Naruto's tongue. Naruto's clone bound them after finishing and went for home.

Naruto collected another Bikochu with no problem so he went to collect the third one and he saw someone already reached there. Naruto waited from a distance to look at the perpetrator at first. He saw a woman with long spiky dark purple hair and light purple eyes, with makeup. She has huge breasts and wears a short white dress, with a matching white long cape scarf, which holds by an insect jewelry. She also has a long pink sash, which descends down to her ankles. She wears sandals and long leg tight.

Naruto understood it was none other than Kaiyo. Naruto quickly made two stealth clones. He triggered shadow possession jutsu to hold the lady.

"I got you." Telling that Naruto made her turn around. Naruto was astonished to see that she was laughing.

Naruto saw A huge bunch of insects were coming towards him with a huge speed. Naruto had to leave her from shadow possession and he took out is sword and cast. "Whirlwind". It drove away the insect and his two clones went to attack her and Naruto saw her body turned into violet color, Naruto understood the rinkaichu but it was late. His clone clones dispelled the moment they touched her.

Naruto had to admit she was quite strong. Naruto decided not to take any chances. He initiated his Susanoo second part. No insect could touch him here. He surrounded the area with his chakra chain so that nothing can go in and out. For the first time Kaiyo seemed startled. Naruto used quick style to cut her in several places which were not violet yet. And grabbed those places with his soft body technique and started a full power chakra absorption.

All of these happened so first that Kaiyo didn't even had time to think before her chakra worn out and her insects fell from her body. She talked for the first time.

"Who are you? How can someone defeat me so easily?" She asked.

"Well, you are fighting with the shinobi who will strongest in the history of ninja very soon." Naruto said.

"I heard you left your clan to gain energy and as I see you haven't developed much." Naruto smirked.

Kaiyo was growling but she was astonished by Naruto's power. "Why you?"

"I will teach you your place bitch." Saying that Naruto marked her because he needs to know her intentions beforehand to avoid rinkaichu until he obtains it. That things are fatal.

Naruto was so strong… she couldn't fight him off. She couldn't fight him off and it made her so wet. He would barely let her breathe between attempts to plunder her mouth, and it made her head so hazy.

"Nnnnn!" She fought against her traitorous body to fight the moan. "Mnnnnnnn!" She had to fight it. She wasn't entirely sure why. She just did.

Kaiyo tried to resist. Her heart wanted to resist but her pussy was just a slut for forceful, caloused fingers. She had her back to a tree, and Naruto was kissing her again. His tongue in her mouth just felt… right. Hot. Demanding. She could feel her knees parting on their own.

Her failing efforts to struggle only turned her on more. He's so strong… he's so strong…

The way that Naruto could not be forced away… drove her wild. The sound of a zipper echoed in her ears, and her eyes shot wide open when she felt an insistently hot and hard shaft nudging itself against her wide open and slick lips.

"N-No!" She gasped, breaking the kiss. She beat on Naruto's chest. "You can't Naruto! I don't want it!" She insisted hotly. She had to bite her words off, because his caloused fingers had found her G-spot.

"F-Fuck… stop that." She said weakly. "D-Don't make me cum. You bastard…" She panted.

"Shut up Kaiyo-chan." Naruto growled.

"S...Stop it…" she said, her willpower trying to rally in one last burst.

A harsh slap was her reply. Dazed, she could barely calculate the sting on her cheek. Her head snapped to one side. She had an expression vacant in surprise. And beneath Naruto's gaze, her leaking pussy twitched in ecstasy. Her cheeks blushed hot red. Her breath came out in pants. Her green eyes shone hotly with lust.

Her pussy gushed around his invading fingers. The fire that had been growing in her body consumed her. She was all heat. But she was quiet. Naruto told her to be quiet.

YESSS! She could hear her inner self hiss. Fuck yes! Hit me. Slap me. Spank me. Own me. Kaiyo's legs shook. She didn't know how much longer she could keep herself standing. Soon she'd drop in place. She'd fall right onto that delicious cock.

Kaiyo felt a twitch from deep in her pussy as an itch began to heat up her body. An itch that she suspected she knew how to satisfy, after looking at the sight of Naruto's fat, precum drooling purple cockhead.

"N-No!" Kaiyo objected weakly closing her eyes and hoping for another slap. Instead, she felt something hard and thick press up against her traitorous wet cunt lips. And then… thrust in. Kaiyo wasn't sure what happened at first.

Either Naruto had entered her desperately hot pussy with one long, imperious thrust or else she had simply died and gone to heaven.

She came to with her head lulled back, staring at the canopy of trees. She was limp against the bark of the tree behind her, being supported only by the strong hands commandingly clutching her ass.

That's so good. I went all years not knowing that I could feel this good. That's so… ouhhhh. That's deep. That's good _ **.**_

"You came." Naruto accused softly into her ear. God, she didn't stand a chance. Kaiyo licked her lips. She knew he was right. The second he had put it in her, she had seen stars and lights. She had orgasmed harder than all the rest of her life put together. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to keep denying him. He might slap her again. She didn't want that. No…. to be honest, she really wanted that. On her ass or on her face, But she didn't want to make him mad.

With his cock inside of her, feeling so full and glorious, under his possessive stare… she felt like a little girl. She couldn't make him mad. He gyrated his hips. His cock moved around inside of her, and Kaiyo's eyes rolled back a bit.

"Fuck… Fuck… that's my cervix. He's all the way inside of me. He's splitting me in half but he can still move around… he can still find new angles to fuck me. It's not fair. This cock was made to impregnate women." Kaiyo's thought.

She whimpered in need. She realized her wrists were free because Naruto was holding her against the tree by palming her ass. She could have hit him or something. But she found her legs wrapping around his waist. She found her arms snaking over his chisled biceps and clutching at his manly back.

"You slut." Naruto growled, thrusting his hips angrily into her.

Each push was like a shot of adrenaline. A bolt of lightning. Her legs twitched every time. Her pussy gushed juice every time he pushed in. His hot breath that hit her neck felt familiar and at home. His back felt broad and reassuring under her fingertips. Her mind was going blank with the pleasure born of having her pussy spread wider than she had thought possible.

She made cute, meaningless, strained sounds into her man's neck. She bit down on his collar bone with tears in her eyes and tried to restrain herself as she felt his gigantic cock easily push into areas of herself she hadn't known existed.

She was being fucked. Really, truly fucked. Each thrust, she lost a piece of herself. She wondered what would be left of herself by the end of it. But it was so good that she couldn't care.

"Ah! I... Ahn!" Kaiyo breathed, pumping her hips. The pretty fingernails she'd had done especially now dug and scratched at the back of a man.

"Ahn! Fuck you're so biggg... Ouhh! I... Ohhhh! always! So big, so big, god you're so fucking..." Kaiyo groaned.

Naruto grunted, fucking her roughly into the tree. Pounding her as if he wanted to snap the oak in half,

"You turn into this easy whore!" he demanded, slapping her ass angrily. Kaiyo spasmed and groaned in lust. God, she really _was_ a whore. She was easy. She was an easy little bitch that couldn't defend herself against the first well-hung stud that tried to take her.

She was sweaty and writhing and getting raped and she never knew sex could feel remotely like this! Naruto, this godly man, could just walk up to her and fuck her anywhere, if he made her feel like this!

The way the forceful ninja was pounding his thick, long, hot cock into her cunt felt so deep she could swear he was smearing delicious precum somewhere in her mind. Or her heart, or soul. Staining her in his scent. Kaiyo whimpered like the weak little bitch.

Naruto felt the bitch spasming around his shaft. She was tight and utterly willing. She moaned with ever increasing sweetness from every thrust that he made. Her hair shook as he pounded her steadily. The pretty forehead he had admired was coated in sweat. Her cheeks were flushed for him. He had her utmost attention, though her eyes fluttered whenever he hit a certain spot deep inside of her.

"O-Ouuuuuuugh. Ahhhh!" Kaiyo gasped. "Ah! Naru – Nartuto!"

Another slap stung her on the ass. She could feel the reverberation shake through her and vibrate her aching womb. Her eyes fluttered and she came again, gasping for air. Kaiyo's head snapped back and hit the tree trunk. She could barely breathe.

Naruto saw that Kaiyo was on the edge of reason. Her thin arms were scratching at his back, and her pants and moans were getting more ragged and whorish. She still had her green eyes locked on him. Her waist writhed against the tree and her hips fucked desperately back at him.

He let himself go at this timing. He buried himself balls deep into her, filling her utterly, and grunted as he emptied rope after rope of sinful semen into her body. For Kaiyo, the hot cum splashing up against the very end of her cunt felt lustrous and completing. Her vision blurred at the edges. She was passing out.

Naruto tamed a fearsome lady with the monstrous cock of him which was quite satisfying to himself. He bound her.

Naruto sent his clone to his house with the girls bound and he headed for rendezvous point with Jiraiya. While thinking about jiraiya, Naruto remembered about the book of Jiraiya. Suddenly, he notices a roadblock on both side bridge and it said, "Wasabi vs Jirocho". Naruto remembered a conversation with Ibiki that his brother is now in wasabi family who was made rougue nin by Aoi and Idate will be running for Wasabi. Naruto noticed a runner coming towards the bridge and Naruto wanted to check it was idate or not.

Suddenly, he saw a ninja appear at the middle of the bridge and blocked the way with senbon, it was none other than Aoi. Naruto couldn't stay still anymore. He used senbon shower on the runner using his umbrella. Naruto jumped without any delay and used flame control with his sword to destroy the senbons.

"I see the nine-tail is here, that's an interesting jutsu you got but you can't stand against the "The Sword of Thunder God" of second Hokage." Aoi tried to threaten Naruto.

Naruto planned the fight when he jumped, he doesn't have a lot of time to spare. He created a clone which was using transparent jutsu technique and it was already behind Aoi. He placed a hiraishini Kunai behind him. By the time Aoi understood it was too late. Naruto stabbed him at the heart with his sword.

Naruto collected the body as well as weapons. Naruto created a clone and sent it too Kujaku with his weapons and instruction add the sword his sword as well as improve the design to create an additional layer off the sword to perform the senbon shower. In completion he ordered to meet him in the rendezvous.

"You brother will be proud of you if you continue like this Idate." Naruto conveyed Ibiki's feelings to him.

"Thank you for saving my life, I will be going now to make this race count for wasabi family." Idate replied and gone.

Naruto was on his way too. Naruto opened the book and saw the title, "Icha Icha paradise: Makeout Technique." And a symbol below it. Anybody would think of it as a symbol but as a seal expert Naruto can recognize a seal when he saw one. Naruto unsealed it and suddenly he was in a brothel with hot girls.

Naruto yelled, "Kai". Naruto dispelled the genjutsu too. Naruto was amazed by the handiwork of the old man. He acts pervert but he is man on the mission. It was personal journal. Naruto started reading it and found about Jiraiya's fantasy about Busty Tsunade but Naruto wasn't satisfied. Naruto saw some pages with drawings and he started t analyze it and finally found the final seal hopefully. He unsealed it.

It revealed Jiraiya spy network. Naruto read it upto the identity of the spies. Jiraiya went around beyond the ninja world and travelled the whole land mass of this world to find suitable candidate and recruit and assign them as spy for ten years to collect all the hidden information in all the ninja countries. This was such a precious thing and they were also instructed to search for orochimaru's information.

Naruto started reading the identities one by one it was beyond Naruto's imagination and their tenure was almost finished. The place of their final meeting is also mentioned here. Naruto decided to copy the book then make it as it was and decided to sneak it into his bag.

Naruto reached the rendezvous point a lot earlier. So, he was taking rest in his house and suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Naruto opened the door and he didn't believe what he saw.

"I told you Kisame, we will find the nine tails here, when I saw Jiraiya I knew he would be coming here." The red eyed ninja said.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Naruto was surprised.

"We are Akatsuki, we are here to take you and your pervert sannin is busy with his perviness and no-one is here to save you." Itachi smirked.

"Well, we will see about that but how did you know where to find me outside Konoha?" Naruto was bothered about this.

The fish teethed tall guy talked for the first time. "Konan's spy squad …"

"Stop, Kisame." Itachi stopprd him.

Itachi tried to punch Naruto but Naruto dodged it with on kick on Kisame. Kisame blocked it with his sword. Naruto activated his Byakugan and yelled. "EIGHT TRIAGRAMS: 32 PALMS"

He attacked both of them but managed to hit one each but it was plenty to let them know who they were dealing with. "Well, I can't let S-ranked ninja flee in front of my eyes."

"Summonng jutsu: Toad-mouth Trap" It was a very special jutsu he learned from Jiraiya. Itachi and kisame was overpowered at that moment thinking if Jiraiya shows up, so they decided to leave, So they started to run and Naruto heard a explosion and he went towards and that and saw black flame. He recognized the Amatesaru. That itachi was strong however they didn't got any idea of Naruto's true power.

Suddenly Naruto found a scroll which may have been dropped by those two Akatsuki. Naruto wasn't sure why Akatsuli was hunting him. Naruto decided to check out all of this at night. Now he decided to find Jiraiya. Naruto used his byakugan and spotted Jiraiya at a sake shop near the hotel. Naruto went there and saw Jiraiya was sitting with a girl.

The girl had long, straight black hair and large, dark-brown eyes. She wore a short, strapless blue dress with two thin gold belts wrapped around it, along with a pair of black strap-on heels, dangling earrings and an intricate necklace. Naruto saw her poster in front of a Tailors shop. Her name was Emi. So this what Itachi meant.

"Kai." Naruto released her genjutsu. She was astonished to see herself with Jiraiya the pervert.

"Thank you, mister, for saving me." Emi came to Naruto.

"I have some special orders for you." Naruto created a clone and accompanied her to the back of the tailors.

Meanwhile original Naruto came to Jiraiya for answers.

"What the hell, Ero-sennin? Why Itachi from Akatsuki is hunting me? How can you not recognize a genjutsu?" Naruto scolded.

"I don't know why they are searching for you, may not for you but for the beast inside you, I didn't dispel the genjutsu because I didn't know you were already in town." Jiraiya replied.

Meanwhile Naruto sneaked the book in and he asked again. "How can we know about Akatsuki?"

"I will know within a very short time, we will start for finding Tsunade as soon as that busty nurse Mikodo joins with us."

"I may help you with Finding, Do you have anything of Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Naruto summoned his insect dome and saw his Bikochu replicated to four. He took one in hand.

"Well, I have her bra from earlier time." Jiraiya said with a shyness.

Naruto used Biochu to smell it and send a clone behind it find tsunade. Naruto understood Jiraiya's fantasy for Tsunade was true.

"Now, she can't escape us, Let's go for Rasengan practice, Ero-sennin, I have already completed upto second step." Naruto said.

"Well, you spoiled my date, I have nothing else to do now." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto's clone reached to the tailors with emi and said,

"I need a permanent tailor in my home and you will be manipulated like today here so, I offer you the job to tailor the Future Hokage of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki." The clone said directly.

Emi hesitated at first but this kid can keep that pervert Jiraiya away and he is powerful. So, she decided to do take the job. Naruto marked her. Naruto's mark aroused her to fuck him, she reached his lips for a kiss.

"You want it outside Emi-chan? You're a bad girl. How did you get so naughty?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Oh kami yes! Emi is a naughty girl!" Emi huffed out while Naruto lowly grinned.

Naruto then proceed to kiss her cheek before trailing his lips down her face until they rested at her neckline. Naruto mercilessly teased the senses of her flesh with quick soothing kisses. Emi opened her mouth and moaned into the cool, night air. She quickly managed, while sitting, to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist while her fingers dug into his scalp pushing him further, thoroughly encouraging him to continue his stimulation and use of her body. Naruto did as she desired and trailed his tongue at the base of her neckline all the while rubbing one of her arms overtop of the kimono.

Emi moaned as she felt her entire body shiver in delight and want, Emi maneuvered her hips expertly, pushing them up and down against the bottom half of Naruto's body. She could feel each time Naruto twitched in excitement before continuing his ministrations.

"Oh that feels good Naruto-kun! Please keep going," Emi implored, but she didn't have to worry. Naruto had no intention of stopping. With a quickly jerk of his hips, Naruto slowly pushed forward. Emi gasped as she felt them begin to fall gently into the green grass. Emi didn't seem to care that her hair had gotten stuck in it. She watched as Naruto laid on top of her, his deep blue eyes piercing into the core of her being exposing all of her wants, desires.

"Emi-chan..," Naruto said. He quickly moved one of his hands to her bun-shaped hair. In one swift motion he tore the strap letting her hair fall down free making it fan out across the grass. Emi sweated her nervous embarrassment. She had been used to a lot of teasing, but to be here, doing all of this…out in the open, she was totally not in control, but that was the thrill of it all.

"Naruto-kun, come claim me. Please claim me," Emi said taking his hand. She quickly maneuvered it forward into her kimono and rested it on her soft warm breast. Naruto's fingers took in the supple weight of Emi's gorgeous orbs. Meanwhile Emi sucked in her breath. The feeling of Naruto's firm hands working the pleasure centers surrounding her breasts made her nether regions squirm as her legs fidgeted.

"Oh sweet Kami Naruto-kun! Touch them more. These are yours from now on. No one else is going to touch these," Emi replied. Naruto beamed with pride.

"That's right Emi-chan. No one is going to touch this body except for me" Naruto responded. Emi watched as his hands left her breasts and went to her kimono sash. She watched Naruto slowly, almost agonizingly, unfurl it before he threw it to the side. Naruto looked over to Emi before grabbing the folds of her kimono and opening it wide for nature to see.

Naruto's eyes scanned over her body. Such lovely, perky pink nipples and a low flat stomach. Such creamy looking skin, it should have been a crime. It was one crime Naruto wouldn't have minded participating in. "N-Naruto-kun, you're staring," Emi said stating the obvious. Naruto unconsciously licked his lips.

Naruto grinned. Leaning forward, before Emi could respond. He devoured the left nipples into his mouth suckling it over between his teeth and his tongue. Emi effectively arched back with a sharp hiss as the sweat poured down her face.

"Yes yes yes! Naruto-kun! Suck them! Play with my breasts! Oh Kami, I've never felt like this before," Emi huffed and moaned in the heavenly rapture. Even when she pleasured herself, she never felt stimulation like this. The feeling of the blond skillfully working her points like a skilled doctor over his patient, his mouth worked meticulously over her breasts. Naruto opened his eyes as he noted Emi's were tightly shut obviously enjoying the sensations that he provided for her.

Between his index and thumb he pinched Emi's opposite nub forcing Emi to moan even louder her proclamations of joy and ecstasy to anyone who was listening, if there was anyone. Even now she could feel her juices run from her hot snatch into her legs since she hadn't been wearing any panties.

Emi didn't have the time or want to think on that question as she found her lips devoured by Naruto once again. His tongue smoothed over her lips memorizing their ever presence taste and sweetness. Emi groaned into his mouth while her tongue flicked against his pearly white teeth. Naruto's hot breath brushed against her lips and hers returned the favor over his lips.

Below her knees gently ground their way into his groin. Emi could feel his erection against her knee. Kami it was huge. Naruto and Emi broke the kiss. Emi's hands worked tediously over Naruto's torso. She quickly undid Naruto's sash and threw it away. Emi's hands dived into Naruto's orange kimono. She instantly felt the firmness of Naruto's chest against her hands. Kami, he was so tight for a reason. When he was trying on clothes, Emi only got glimpses of his body, but never had she imagined that it would be so muscular underneath. She could feel his abs against her silky hands. It was like touching hot stone.

"Oh Naruto-kun. Thank you for saving me," Emi said in thought.

The raven-haired female quickly followed suit in her actions and with a flick of her wrists, send the ends of Naruto's kimono to the ground. Naruto shrugged the rest off giving Emi a clear look at him. Emi felt him go lower and lower nearing the place that she never let anyone else get to. She could feel her pussy lips quivering in anticipation as Naruto moved lower and lower. Naruto just worked her over with his tongue.

"Naruto-kun, wait," Naruto suddenly stopped and looked up to see Emi catching her short breath. She placed a hand on her chest, but Naruto could see the burning fire in her eyes. No doubt she was not tired by a long shot.

"There is something I've read in a book that I wish to try," Emi said. Naruto blinked, but nodded to whatever she wanted. Emi slowly smiled with a grin that just made Naruto proud. A somewhat mischievous and playful grin it was.

Emi rested on top of the blond as she faced his boxers. Naruto's face faced her soaking snatch as Emi licked her lips. With her hands, she quickly pulled Naruto's boxers off and rested them in the grass. She saw Naruto's shaft pointed upward. So strong and hard. It looked mesmerizing. Emi swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He's so big. This is going to go inside me," Emi said in her thoughts. She quickly moved her hands and wrapped them over Naruto's rod. It felt searing hot. She could feel it twitch in her hands. Her ears picked up on Naruto's groan as she smiled. Emi jerked Naruto's dick with her hands, furiously pumping the shaft for all it was worth.

"Damn Emi-chan, that feels good!" Naruto praised as he felt Emi's soft hands jerk off his stick with gusto. Naruto looked up at Emi's cunt walls.

They looked so pink. With his middle finger Naruto gently pushed it inside sending a large moan bursting from Emi's front lips. Her cunt walls slide against Naruto warm finger. It massaged her walls while she couldn't help, but cover it in her lubrication soaking it down with her taste and smell. Such a musky scent it was Naruto noticed.

Naruto jammed his finger forwards into her walls forcing the forest to listen to the sounds of music of ecstasy coming from Emi as she felt her walls expand and close as Naruto used them to his wants. Emi tried her best to keep stimulating his hot dick, but her head was filled to the brim with thoughts of her revelry. Naruto twisted and turned inside her walls.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun! Fuck me with your fingers. Fuck yes! Finger-fuck me Naruto-kun! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Oh sweet Kami-sama don't fuckin' stop!" Emi pleaded.

Naruto never sought to deny her as Emi bent forward. Attempt to ignore her pleasure for a mere second. She gently licked over Naruto's dick. Emi licked her way over the base of Naruto's cock. She felt like she was licking the sturdiest pole she had ever felt. It was so hard against her tongue and yet it was so perfect.

"You have a nice cock Naruto-kun," Emi complimented. She then moved a bit of her hair out of her eyes as she focus on the task at hand. Using her free hand, she fondled Naruto's balls with the hand while her other and her tongue continued on his heatstick. Naruto's moans and sounds of praise were her extravagant rewards. She soaked them up.

"Mmm it tastes so good Naruto-kun. It tastes like…you. Sorry that was weird," Emi said with a giggle. Naruto smirked, but didn't respond. No, his response came in this form as he jumped forward and shoved his tongue into Emi's pussy lips suddenly hitting her G spot. Emi threw her head back in sudden arousal.

"Oh god! Cumming Naruto-kun!" Emi shouted reaching a sudden high. Her juices tingled the taste buds on Naruto's tongue as he lapped her up dutifully. Naruto felt her nether lips quiver, but he never relented in his assault. He attacked the outer folds of her walls. He swirled his tongue over her clit.

"Oh fuck, I…can't… think…or breath. So…good. So…fuckin….amazing. Oh Naruto-kun! How is he so good?"

Emi thought to herself. Feeling the assault on her pussy, Emi looked down at Naruto dick. It looked as firm as ever. Licking her lips, Emi leaned forward. She swallowed whatever doubt there was for herself and opened her mouth devouring Naruto inch by inch until she rested at the base.

"Damn Emi-chan! If you do that I'm gonna…" Naruto warned. Emi heard him clearly, but she was in disbelief. Her hot breath tickled on his dick as Emi felt her uvula get forced back from the intrusion, but it tasted so wonderful. Her mouth was entirely filled with Naruto. Closing her eyes, Emi retracted for a second exposing Naruto's penis to the outside before shoving it back down. She found her rhythm and effortlessly bobbed her head fucking Naruto into her mouth.

Naruto continued to suck off Emi's honeycomb walls for their delicious essence. He could feel his dick hitting the depths of Emi's throat countless times. Her tongue skillfully wrapped around his cock coating it in saliva and fluids while Naruto drove his tongue into her deep passages. Neither became aware of

Suddenly Emi could feel Naruto's dick tighten. Naruto seemed to be strained to hold his release, but Emi would have none of that. Just a little more. Just a little more and she would have what she desired. What did it taste like? Would it be good or bad? Emi had to know. She wanted it so badly.

"Kami, Emi-chan, gonna cum!" Naruto warned before he thrusted his hips into her mouth. Emi clamped her jaw. Without warning a rush of pure, white semen was unloaded into her mouth. Emi widened her eyes in surprise as Naruto grunted his release. Emi let the taste settle into her mouth. It was…strange. She didn't really know what it was supposed to take like. She definitely didn't hate it. It was gooey like thick cream and warm.

Emi took a second before she worked her throat muscles and slowly devoured the white cum of her blonde lover. She felt it go down her throat rather easily. Once she was sure it was done, she slowly backed away and detached her mouth from Naruto's dick with an audible 'pop.' Emi turned around and noticed Naruto huffing profusely. Naruto looked at her.

"You taste good Naruto-kun. I think I might get addicted to this," Emi said with a delicate smile. Naruto just tried to catch his breath before chuckling at her words. Naruto leaned up overtop the makeshift blanket in the form of their retired kimonos. Both as naked as they day they were born, neither said anything for a second merely taking the time to observe the other. Both were short of breath. Naruto watched Emi's chest bounce up and down slightly from her huffing.

she slowly fell back and gently opened her legs giving Naruto a look at her glistening pussy lips, they looked so red as compared to the pink color from before. Emi smiled.

"Fuck me Naruto-kun' Make this my pussy memorize the shape of your dick. And, once your done, coat these walls with you delicious cum. Paint these insides and claim them as yours Emi admitted.

Naruto laid over Emi as he positioned himself at her entrance. With a small thrust he entered inside her. Emi's grip tightened into Naruto's shoulders as she felt the wide girth of Naruto's dick clawing its way inside her. Emi unconsciously bit her lower lip. So big, so full, so powerful. Emi could feel every inch of Naruto's cock ease its way into her sopping wet channel.

Meanwhile, Naruto himself had to resist the urge to just keep thrusting his hips. Emi's pussy was like an wet inferno covering his dick in hot, wet juices. She was so tight. Naruto could feel Emi's walls quivering with want, sexual lust, and arousal. He could feel her juices bathe the length of his dick. Her face looked so beautiful when it was drowned in the sea of ecstasy and bliss.

Emi felt connected. She felt safe. She felt loved. She felt happy. Emi opened her eyes slowly and noticed Naruto staring down at her. With her slick arms, she rested them around Naruto's neck and pulled him forward capturing his lips within another kiss. Even now Emi could feel the heat of his breath and the heat of his manhood coursing through her body proving her with warmth and security. His slick tongue brushed against the buds on her tongue and scrapped the linings of her teeth. Emi toyed with his blonde hair in her embrace as she got used to this stimulating feeling. Both slowly parted as Emi braced herself.

"Please move now Naruto-kun. Please fuck me with your big, strong cock. Claim me right here, right now!" Emi urged.

Naruto swiftly nodded. Naruto retracted his hips slowly at first. Moving agonizingly slow for Emi's tastes, but she soon didn't have to worry as Naruto jammed back inside her pleasuring the nerves of her cunt walls causing Emi to offer a sharp moan. Naruto rocked back again before he thrusted his dick forward once again. The blond started to huff as he ravaged the raven-haired woman underneath him. Naruto fucked Emi with reckless abandon.

"Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Fuck me harder Naruto-kun! Oh kami right there!" Emi moaned as Naruto grunted. He could feel her walls clench over his cock massaging it as he flew into a frenzy of lust and excitement. In and out, in and out, in and out, Naruto never stopped as he poured his entire being into Emi's channels over and over.

Kami it felt so good. Such pleasure might as well have been taboo to feel so good, but Naruto couldn't even complain. He could feel Emi's hips matching his movements with a timed precision that he didn't know she had. Her legs eagerly wrapped around his lower waist. Naruto could feel Emi clenching him with the strength of her hips.

"God Emi-chan, you feel so good. You're clenching me so tight,' Naruto commented. Emi huffed vigorously as she placed a hand on her chest. She could feel her heart beating wildly. She could feel her nether region going numb from the overbearing stimulating pleasure as Naruto fucked her, as Naruto dominated her, as Naruto claimed her body and her heart. She could feel his shaft poking at the door to her womb making her sigh in ecstasy.

Naruto drove his hips desperately into Emi's walls. His mind was a blur, but the sound of her moans fueled his drive to continue. Emi held onto him almost desperately almost like she was afraid he would leave if she let him go. Naruto bent down and quickly captured one of Emi's nipples into his mouth.

"Ohhh ahhhh, oh my god Naruto-kun. You're…such…an…animal! Oh my fuckin' god yes! More! more! Fuck me more!" Emi urged. The sweat easily started to drip down their foreheads, but neither focused on it that much.

Emi suddenly found herself on her feet. Her legs wobbled. She opened her eyes and noticed Naruto walking them over to a tree. Emi rested her hands on the bark while Naruto lifted one of her legs up and over his shoulder before he continued his urgent, violent thrusts of passion into Emi's body. Emi could feel her abused G spot get hit over and over wetting the walls of her cunt into another degree. If anyone was walking around the area, no doubt they would have heard what might have sounded like two animals going at it like mad.

Naruto watched her in amazement. Emi was lost in the ecstasy of her euphoria. Naruto cupped her breasts and teased the nipples pinching them slightly. Emi eyes slowly flew upwards. It was…so masculine. So…violent. Emi didn't want it to stop.

"Oh Kami, Naruto-kun. Your making me cum. Cumming again! Naruto-kun!" Emi shouted mentally. Naruto felt Emi's walls clench over his dick before washing it down with her fluids. Naruto steadied his ever-present heavy breath. Emi could feel that breath at the nape of her neck arousing her greatly.

"Naruto-kun….uhhhh….dick. So…good. So…ugh…hard! So…fuckin' amazing!" Emi said.

Naruto took a glance at her and smiled. Emi's tongue gently slipped from her mouth. Her sweat seeped into her hair easily messing it up making it spiral out. However Emi never noticed any of this. As far as she was concerned nothing, but Naruto's long, hard, hot manhood mattered. The punishment her walls were taking was so…orgasmic.

"I think I'm fading out. Oh god, Naruto-kun's going to fuck me into unconsciousness. Oh Kami, he's tightening he's going to cum soon. He's going to claim me!" Emi thought to herself. She was right, Naruto's cock had tightened as the young blond gritted is teeth.

"Emi-chan, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto warned.

"Yes Naruto-kun, cum inside me! Give it to me!" Emi pleaded desperately.

Another high of hers was coming soon. Cum together. She wanted them to come together. This would make the day where her womb remembered every detail about the blond. Her pussy would be shaped to the shape of his dick. Naruto grunted madly and furiously. He beat his way at her entrance viciously, but Emi loved it. Naruto quickly threw his head back before giving one final thrust.

"Cumming Emi-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Emi widened her eyes, gasped, and moaned, in one single expression as she felt Naruto's semen rush into her staining the walls of her honeypot. Emi had no more strength as she achieved her fourth…fifth? orgasm as she covered Naruto in her sticky substances once again.

Emi huffed as Naruto gently pulled out of her. Emi dropped the rest of her body before turning around on her back. She noticed Naruto huffing over her. Looking at him, Emi quickly grabbed his cheeks and pulled him closer sealing their new status with another kiss. Naruto easily accepted the gesture.

Naruto's clone reached him with his new sword set. Naruto took it and sent Emi to his house. Naruto went to his motel room. Naruto first opened the scroll left behind by the two Akatsuki members. Jiraiya's network may know a lot about them. Naruto opened and saw a seal and unlocked it. Inside that he saw a label that said NINE-TAIL PURSUIT TEAM. Naruto turned the page. Every details of those girls were written there. Naruto saw three girls there.

 **Kagome Higuirashi** : young woman who has somewhat pale skin, and a slender yet curvaceous figure with well-toned thighs. She has long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue, and big blue eyes.

Her specialty are Immense spiritual energy, Archer and marksman, Psychic link, Psedu-timetravel for information, Illusion and Demonic energy Immunity.

 **Kikyo:** very beautiful and flawless alabaster-white skinned woman with waist-length rich black hair which was often tied into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon and big brown eyes. Kikyō wore a white jacket with _sode-kukuri_ (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders.

Her specialty is Spiritual energy, Healer, Shindamacu (Serpent like demon summon), Clone and Teleportation.

 **Bellows:** an attractive young woman, with large breasts, dark blue eyes and red hair usually fashioned in a ponytail that extends past her shoulders. Her ponytail is done with a blue tie, and she has two thin bangs framing her face with beads on them. She also wears large gold hoop earrings. Her attire consists of a short orange crop top with red straps and a yellow frill at the bottom that exposes her midriff, short green pants, long stockings that reach past her kneecaps, and red panties with straps that are partially visible above her shorts, resting on her hips.

Her specialty is leadership, Bravery and swordsman.

Naruto left the Konan scroll and opened jiraiya's book copy. Naruto noticed it had three parts, He went for the level of each part. He noticed Jiraiya also included all vital information and he also wrote bout their body. He is so perverted that he collected their size Bust-Waist-Ass for most of them.

One said, Regular spy and it was explained they help Jiraiya every now and then and their missions renew every time.

 **Yukiko kudo:** Former actress and excellent master of disguise.

 **Eri kisaki:** Eri is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman. She has long and wavy brown hair with shorter bangs framing the sides of her face, most of which she usually keeps done up in a bun. She is rather slender yet curvaceous in built.

Her specialty is expert in law, disguise and stealth.

Second part said, Top secret mission and it explained the collection he made throughout the world and appointed them in different countries extract all secrets and orochimaru's information too. They are deployed for ten years and the tenure will end in two days. The place of their meet-up wasn't mentioned in the parchment.

 **ESDEATH:** Esdeath was a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest.

Her specialty was stamina and use of Huoton from nothing.

 **YURIKO TAKAGI:** Yuriko has long, light purple hair and eyes of matching color. She wears her hair down and has it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face. She has a slender figure and dresses in a style which resembles the typical aristocratic attire which consists of a thin red dress, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with a small charm on the front and lipstic.

Her specialty is extreme intelligence and Manipulation.

 **KAZEHANA:** Kazehana wears a very short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button.

Her specialty is manipulation of wind with her wind sword (Kaze no Tachi).

 **SAYO HITSUGI: S** ayo is a slightly tall, lean built person, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. 94cm-54- 82.

Her specialty was in heavy weaponry and healing.

 **MIKI TSURUGI: s** he has violet hair and red eyes. When she is doing her job, She wears a purple combat uniform.80-55-82 cm

Specialty is long range weapon.

 **YUKO SAGIRI:** She has amber eyes and long light brown hair. Yuko's hair is longer than her knees and changes color from light brown to white when she uses her katana **.** she wears tight leather pants and a leather jacket. 44-24-36 inch.

Specialty in close range combat and swordsmanship.

 **MEIKO SHIRAKI:** Meiko is tall and beautiful young woman with grey hair that she wears in a bun, brown eyes, a slim waist, a voluptuous body, massive breasts, thick thighs and considerably large and juicy buttocks. She is usually seen wearing the school uniform with a miniskirt that just barely covers her hind-quarters, oval shaped glasses, knee-length stockings, black knee-length boots and an open collar that shows her braless large breasts. Underneath her miniskirt is a purple string thong.

Specialty in physical strength and trap making.

 **MANAMI KATSURA:** she is tall, slender woman and also very voluptuous, sporting the largest bust, she also wears a yellow dress, and often seen wearing sunglasses. 122-72-94 cm

Specialty in seduction and manipulation.

 **AGEHA KURONO:** Ageha is a beautiful and busty woman in her early/mid-thirties and has shoulder-length light ocean blue hair which is tied in a ponytail with a purple maid headband that has one gold star on the left side. 96-55-85 cm

Specialty in laser beam from boobs and retractable claws.

 **GRAYFIA LUCIFUGE:** Grayfia is a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends.

Specialty in demonic power, High speed and illusion. She can fly.

 **RIRU ROKAKUJI:** Wears bluish Kimono with exposed bust and naval **.** Specialty in Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Tornado Generation, Flight, Molecule Manipulaton (Via psychokinesis).

 **YUBELLUNA:** Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy-blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewel.

Specialty in demonic power, Fire style and flight.

 **VALKYRIE:** Heavenly attire with moderate body.

Specialty in infiltration.

 **MIREI SHIKISHIMA:** Mirei is a tanned-skin young woman with floor-length blond hair that has longish bangs, a long lock sticking up from the top of her head (The standard anime "hair antenna"), chestnut highlights and bright pink or purple eyes. Despite being long enough to reach the ground, she tends to wear it loose in a massive cascade down her back. 111-65-94 cm.

Specialty in extraordinary physical skills.

 **JIBRIL:** She has long purple-pink hair that reach down to her knees and two white wings protruding near her hips. Her pupils are purple surrounded by a gold iris but a cross shape appears in her pupils when she is focusing on a task (such as performing a spell). Her ears are wing-shaped and she also has a halo over her head. She usually has her midriff exposed and wears a long skirt. She has also a slim and well-endowed body.

Specialty in bomb and knowledge.

Third one said Danger and it explained the spies who jiraiya couldn't convince to work for him turned against him and they are making attempt to destroy Jiraiya's operation.

 **VERMOUTH:** Attire like Tsunade with blue kimino. Specialty in leading, disguise and infiltration.

 **LUST** : Lust is a fairly tall and beautiful woman. She is slender yet voluptuous in build, and has a pale complexion. She has narrow mauve eyes and long black wavy hair reaching her lower back with short bangs parting at the center of her face while curving to the right and partially hiding her left eye. Her Ouroboros mark is located on her sternum, just above her large breasts. She is constantly seen wearing a form-fitting black dress with a low backside and no straps, black high-heel boots, and elegant black gloves with red lines running up the length to end with circles.

Specialty in Contaminant immunity, rapid regeneration and spear with finger-nails.

 **AKEGINU** : She wears a deep red kimono which she ties with a yellow sash and wears a red skirt underneath, preventing her from being completely naked should she shed her kimono. Her eyes are normally brown in colour, but change to a shining gold when using her technique.

Specialty in blood projection and Kenjutsu.

 **ALDIA** : Aldia is a beautiful young woman with long jade green hair, deep purple eyes and large breasts. Specialty in superhuman speed, skilled combatant and spear and shield.

 **AMIDA ARCA:** he typically wears a button-down shirt, knotted at her midriff, exposing scars on her abdomen and upper chest. Specialty in combat and pilot.

 **ANASTASIA** : She is a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes and large breasts. In her appearance, she wears a blue, very revealing corset with loose. Specialty in ice style and Kunai.

 **Brandish:** Green haired busty woman with golden swimsuit and golden overall. Specialty in altering matter with strong magic and enhanced durability.

 **Vasilisa Yuryevna Mostovaya** : Vasilisa is a young woman who appears in her 20's with long blonde hair, a seductive face and well-endowed figure. She also wears an exotic dress which reveals most of her cleavage and she is often seen wielding a folding fan anywhere she goes. Specialty in fearless combatant.

 **IRENE BELSERION:** Irene dons a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her black top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Specialty in master sensor, agility, durability, enchantment and eye magic. Can manipulate geography and can turn into a dragon.

 **TIER HARRIBEL:** Harribel has olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Specialty in resurrection (zanpakuto), tactician and swordman as well s water style.

Naruto became quite astonished to see the woman rival with jiraiya and also his allies. Tsunade became a more important mission for Naruto then before to reach up to Jiraiya. Mikodo met up and the team and Naruto;s clone also send the location of Tsunade but it also had a bad news. He detected Orochimaru in that area.

[Next chapter will be Tsunade and some crossover and the chapter later will be a huge cross-over as you already have hint. Hope you all will like it.]


	28. The legendary Sucker part-2

Jiraiya and Naruto reached their destination following the Bikochu. Jiraiya was thinking about Naruto, how this kid became this much powerful, did he really befriended Kurama or his god-child is hiding something from him. It must be the second one. The Bikochu stopped in front of a bar. Jiraiya was quite sure of this place, he expected Tsunade nowhere except a bar.

Before entering the bar. Naruto made a clone to search for any unwanted entities. Naruto's clone informed him Orochimaru's presence, so may not left the village yet. The biggest concern was why he was here. They entered the bar and found Tsunade at the corner and one of her disciples was with her. Tsunade was nothing like Naruto's expectation. He was expecting a old lady but what he saw a stunt. Her disciple was also a piece.

Jiraiya and Tsunade was staring at each other while Mikado went up and hugged Tsunade's disciple.

"long time no see, Shizune, how are you?" Mikado asked her.

"I had many experiences, how about you? I didn't have the time to ask you and Aki to leave with us, I am so sorry." Shizune replied.

"It's okay, we have a lot to catch up." Mikado said.

Naruto understood they all were Tsunade's closest disciples. Naruto turned to watch the JIraiya. He went up to her and sat beside Tsunade.

"How is life, You flat chested old bag?" Jiraiya asked sarcastically. Naruto was quite shocked to hear the question to a woman with such gigantic boobs.

"Yeah, you can bark all you want, many dies for a flash of these jugs, you aren't getting any, so shut your mouth and spill why you are here." She asked.

"You are needed in Konoha, A boy is heavily injured and something big is going to happen." Jiraiya said.

"I left Konoha a long time ago and I don't plan on going back any time." She retorted.

"Sarutobi sensei asked for you, he wants to name you the next Hokage after him." Jiraiya conveyed the message.

Naruto suddenly noticed a huge change in facial reaction in Tsunade and Shizune for a bit but Naruto saw through it and he was also pissed that somebody will become hokage before him.

"I don't want to be the Hokage, it's lame, Hokage's die soon like the fourth." Tsunade countered.

"I wont except this whoever you are, nobody insults hokage in front of me, you old bag isn't strong enough to be a hokage, that's why she is groaning, let this woman go, pervy-sage." Naruto yelled out suddenly.

"You brat, don't talk so big, I can take you with my one finger." Tsunade yelled out too.

"Let's go outside then." Naruto took her out.

Naruto didn't know anything about her but he felt something is wrong and there is also history with her in Konoha.

"Be aware Naruto, she is the Grand-Daughter of First Hokage." Jiraiya told him.

Tsunade and Naruto took position outside. Naruto went out full to her with a Rasengan. Naruto knew it was incomplete but still wanted to use that. It was the jutsu of the fourth. Tsunade was also surprised. She dodged it and attacked Naruto's forehead with her finger.

"It's over brat." Tsunade smirked and suddenly she saw the Naruto infront of him dispelled. She never a saw a clone to sustain that long after her hit.

"Think again, old bag." Four Naruto's came out of nowhere and held Tsunade. All of them were using transparent escape jutsu. On clone used soft body technique to embrace her whole body. Another clone initiated chakra suction. One clone put her him genjutsu for a moment and another clone yelled out Takigakure stule: Mizikirune yuiba and hold the water blade to her throat.

Due to immense chakra absorption she couldn't initiated any jutsu nor move. She was put off out of genjutsu and she suddenly started feeling that few chains are surrounding her body and it stopped her all movement. It was nothing but the famous Uzumaki chakra chain but it has enhanced chakra absorption. Now she saw for the first time a boy appeared in front of him having chakra chains moving out of him.

"You are very powerful, but you are not at your full power due to your mental instability since your meet with Orochimaru. He will never give nowaki and Dan Kato-kun back." Naruto said.

Jiraiya and Mikado had no-idea what was going on. Shizune and Tsunade was surprised about the statement.

"I know about your meet with Orochimaru." Naruto pulled her close with the chains and put her hand in her kimino and straight in her cleavage to find out a necklace. Jiraiya was more surprised in this act.

"This is also something special, isn't it? I couldn't decipher that history yet though." Naruto declared.

"how do you know all this, brat? Tsunade asked.

"When you were talking with Jiraiya and refused his offer I understood something was wrong so I entered your mind with my mind transfer technique which you were not aware of and the story came to me." Naruto explained.

"What did Orochimaru said?" Jiraiya got serious for the first time.

"Well. I will spare you the details, orochimaru and Kabuto came and offered her to join them for completing a formula they are working on, and she refused but Kabuto held Shizune while orochimaru cut a fine line in her boobs which stunned Tsunade. due to her bloodphobia." Naruto pulled shizune and teared off her Kimino to show everyone the cut on her boobs.

"Then Orochimaru expanded his hand towards Tsunade's body and ended up holding her big boobs and told her if she wanted to have them pressed by Dan Kato again or hold Nowaki in them again. Orochimaru offered he can give them back if she goes with them" Naruto continued.

"She was too feared by the blood that she couldn't answer so they gave her time of two days to take decision." Naruto completed the whole story.

"What's with the locket then?" Mikado asked.

"Her past was quite complexly locked in her mind which I couldn't access due to lack of time." Naruto replied.

"He can't give them back to you but you can chase their dreams to save Konoha, the dream of every shinobi so I request you to come with us. I hope we can start our journey for tomorrow." Naruto said.

Naruto took the chains out and he saw Mikado and Shizune pulling her up. All of them took the same hotel to stay. Naruto was quite sure that jiraiya won't discuss with him about Tsunade as he is not sure of his complete power. Only one who can inform him are Mikado and Shizune. In the hotel everyone took a single room as they were very small.

Naruto checked that Jiraiya was with Tsunade to convince and console her. Naruto took this time to consult with Mikado and he should give some money to shizune for tearing her Kimono. Naruto went to shizune's room and opened the door and what he saw was nothing he expected.

Mikado's pink top, lab coat and black skirt was on the floor and she was on shizune who was also completely nude and Mikado was slowly cleaning the wound in her boobs while she was also kissing her in every interval.

They didn't notice Naruto so he used transparent escape and went in front of them and appeared. They were so shocked as if they saw a ghost. Naruto took a quite serious look as if he would tell everyone in the village about that.

"Please do not tell anyone Naruto-kun, Me, Aki and Shizune used to do these things while Tsunade-sama was fucked by Dan-kun in the next room as we were not allowed to date anyone until we complete our training, so seeing her after all these years compelled me to do this." Mikado cried out.

Naruto sat in the bed holding both their boobs and squeezing them.

"I won't tell anyone if you give the information I need, Tell me about Tsunade's locket." Naruto smirked.

They explained to him immediately about the locket of first hokage and its power as well as whoever Tsunade gave it to died. After listening to the story Naruto had a feeling that Tsunade would go back to Konoha but she may take a rash decision to go against Orochimaru too. As she was Jiraiya at that moment Naruto was tensionless for that exact moment.

"Well, you are in luck Mikado and Shizune, I will fulfill the lacking you were experiencing all this time." Naruto declared and he was thinking he was successful in every interrogation since he has the power of ibiki morino. That guy is a damn good interrogator. Naruto made a clone sent it to complete the rasengan.

"Mmmmph!" Mikado moaned as Naruto kissed her with great prejudice, smashing her lips against his and thrusting her tongue into her mouth. All this while teasing her cunt before thrusting into the pinkette, eliciting a squeal from the kunoichi.

This was while a clone of Naruto was being blown by Shizune. Her tongue swirls around the head of his dick, and he hisses in delight as she looks at him, her eyes lustful and cunt dripping. The two bitches were Naruto's property, and he intended to use them.

Naruto pounded Mikado, slapping his pelvis repeatedly against hers as she moaned. He also kissed and rubbed Mikado all over, his ministrations improving with his sex capades. Mikado's hot pussy accepted Naruto's cock easily and eagerly, every thrust making his cock shudder with great pleasure.

"Here's your treat, slut!" He groaned as he knotted her and shot a load deep into Mikado's womanhood.

Mikado wailed as she felt her cunt filled with sperm. While this was happening, Shizune had started to deepthroat the clone. She moaned as her head bobbed up and down, her lips slurping wetly along his cock as she kept her tits firmly mashed around his girth.

Soon, the clone started to reach his climax. "Fuck, I'm cumming!"

"Kuumph!" She felt her cheeks bulging as hot, thick, and sticky cum filled her mouth and burst passed her lips. Her eyes rolled back as the flavor made her feel dizzy and she began reflexively swallowing. After this, the clone had pulled out of her mouth before moving his head toward her cunt.

"Wh-what are yo-" Shizune's breath was stolen away when Naruto' clone began to work on her delectable pussy with his tongue and fingers.

"Oh Kami, no! Please don't stop!" she moaned as she ran her fingers through the clone's hair.

"Oh Kami, yes, I feel it! I'm cumming!" Cum she did as Naruto's tongue brought her over the edge, her body spasming from the pleasure. After this, the clone got her to clean his still cum-covered cock.

Shizune gurgled on the cock, her head bobbing up and down to meet the clone's thrusts. She sucked the sperm off the cock as the clone speed up.

"Last load!" The clone snarled.

"Yesh! Cum in me!" Shizune orgasmic howl was only stopped by the huge dong in her mouth.

"Fuck Yeah!" Naruto groaned, shoving his cock all the way down her throat again.

Thick white fluids gushed back out from the woman's lips as her eyes rolled back again.

Naruto was done with both of them, he marked them. Naruto now had a complete medical squad if he can tame that Tsunade. Naruto went back to his room as Shizune and Mikado was unconscious. Naruto checked that Jiraiya and he found he was sleeping. Suddenly Naruto Naruto heard a sound of banging at the door. Naruto opened and saw tonton. It went running towards Tsunade's room and found it empty.

Narto quickly called upon and Jiraiya and tonton started running. Naruto understood it knows where she may go. Naruto and Jiraiya followed her. Suddenly they reached an open ground and Naruto saw Tsunade standing there in front of Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Naruto, you stay back, you won't be able to take on two sannins." Jiraiya told him considering Tsunade joined Orochimaru.

Naruto had a large doubt about it but he decided to listen to jiraiya for this moment. Naruto decided to watch through the initial stages. But he went closer t watch what was happening while Jiraiya decided to go around the battle field which supposed to take some time. Naruto closed on and he saw Orochimaru couldn't move his hands.

"Orochimaru, I cursed your hands and only I can fix it." Tsunade declared.

Naruto understood Tsunade was taking on Orochimaru alone.

"You are wrong Tsunade-sama, I am orochimaru's disciple because of my intelligence and another secret, if you do not co-operate with us then I have no way but to kill you." Kabuto said

"Chakra Scalpel" He yelled again and attacked on Tsunade.

Naruto never saw this attack but he saw Kabuto touched Tsunade in a few places and Tsunade was unable to move.

"I cut out your nerve responses you won't be able to heal now." Kabuto started laughing.

Kabuto went forward for another attack and he suddenly he heard a yelling.

"Needle jizo." Jiraiya's hear protected Tsunade and himself.

"Needle hell" jiraiya yelled again. Thousands of white needles went flying towards kabuto and hit him but he protected Orochimaru from the attack.

"My other ability is to regenerate superfast, this attack can't harm me." Telling that Kabuto went on to attack again.

"You are mine," Naruto yelled out and took Kabuto in his hand using his quick style.

"Why? Why you are saving me? Tsunade was crying.

"I will be a Hokage someday and a Hokage protects his shinobi's." Naruto declared.

"Take it, you traitor. RASENGAN" Naruto attacked Kabuto and it was brutal for him.

"Well, well, well, it's only three of us then, long time ehhh." Orochimaru stood up. His hands were workig again.

"Well, Naruto opened my eyes, NINJA ART CREATION REBIRTH: STRENGHT OF A HUNDRED TECHNIQUE." Tsunade yelled. Naruto was astonished to see that power.

Three of them summoned together. "Summoning Jutsu."

"So this is the famous deadlock summon hiruzen as talking about Chief toad, Katsuyu and Manda." Naruto thought.

Immense fight was going on their but Naruto was busy with kabuto and he cut through him with his sword. Kabuto fled the scene when Naruto again concentration on the sannins. Naruto wanted that powers bad. Naruto had no way but interfere and he inferred with his whole might.

Naruto used his clone jutsu and opened his Susanoo's used the chakra chains to flow. He used his quick style for movement as well as he placed the Hiraishin Kunais all over the ground. He used the complete expansion jutsu to enlarge his Susanoo and he initiated shadow binding zone, his own nara technique which grabs everything in an area with the shadow.

Naruto's clones also took the same position as they held Tsunade for all three sannins. The sannin trio was overwhelmed by Naruto's power. Naruto decided to use a new jutsu he created before this mission.

"Desummoning jutsu" it blocks any summon to dispel and binds the summons with chakra absorbing chains. Naruto created this jutsu to claim anyone's summon. Naruto jutsu bound gamabunta, Katsuyu and Manda. Orochimaru was first to understand among the sannins, it was not possible for him defeat Naruto at this stage and Tsunade is also a lost cause so he used his BODY FLUID SHEDDING TECHNIQUE to escape.

Naruto hold on to both of the other sannins. Orochimaru thought he fled by himself but Naruto let him go at the moment because he had some more business before heads on with orochimaru. Naruto was quite angry with Tsunade.

"What are you guys upto? Do you want to die so bad?" Naruto yelled angrily.

Tsunade was hurt bad and Jiraiya was also worn out. But they were so surprised with Naruto that they couldn't even talk. Naruto stored the bound summons in a storage scroll and then he took Jiraiya and Tsunade back to the motel. Naruto ordered Mikado and Shizune to heal Jiraiya and Tsunade and Naruto took Tsunade to his room as soon as she was healed and bound her again.

"What the hell were you thinking taking on Orochimaru alone?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Your obedience towards Konoha made to kill an enemy of Konoha." Tsunade replied.

"Well, you failed miserably, you miss dan-kun very much so I will make you forget him today, don't fight it because you won't be able to outsmart me." Naruto put off her clothes without giving her any chance to talk.

"Please give me bottles of sake then, I will try to please you for saving from that Orochimaru." She requested.

Naruto provided the sake and after some time he was Naked as the day he was born, arms behind his head to prop himself up legs spread apart, his eyes watching a head of blonde hair bob up and down, ass high in the air shaking from side to side. occasionally he would groan out as she hit a sweet spot, causing her to linger around the area, using her tongue to get the most pleasure for him out of her work.

She was mostly allowing her to hold her breath far longer than normal, keeping his entire cock deep within her throat for minutes at a time. Her throat constantly tightened up, flexing around him as she swallowed, then loosening giving him a wonderful sensation from the constant squeezing and relaxing. He felt her tongue lap at his balls, earning another moan from him, his legs quickly moved, wrapping around her head and pushing her head down, allowing her no way for escape.

He was surprised by her willingness to allow him to be a bit rougher with her, choking her on his cock, slapping it across her face, even letting him spank her repeatedly before they began from time to time.

"Gllrck Glllakh." Tsunade's eyes watered, her face turning red as she was held down onto his mighty cock, feeling it close, as well as stretch her throat out completely.

She bobbed her head as little as she could, a torrent of saliva sliding out of her mouth, covering the boys pelvis in the slimy substance. Her tongue still swiped across his nuts, over the past weeks her constant attention to them had made her fond of the salty taste, along with the occasional dried cum that was caught in the hair that covered them.

She looked up at him with a loving gaze, her own mind not sure how she was becoming so slutty to the boy in such a short time, but she just couldn't resist herself.

"Ah, fuck Tsunade im cumming!" His scream was loud enough he was almost sure anyone walking past the house would have no doubt heard him, a thought that a week ago would be terrifying.

He, finally allowing him to take full advantage of the situation, leading them to more and more risky situations. He was almost sure that his mom had begun to catch on to who exactly it was that he went to see on a daily basis, the smell of sake.

A sharp slap to his thigh brought him out of his thoughts, looking to see a nearly blue Tsunade, he quickly unwrapped his legs allowing the woman to release him, coughing and spluttering as she did so.

"Fuck, sorry Tsunade it just felt so good i didnt want you to stop." He said with a smile, causing the woman to blush as she smiled back.

*Cough* "Thats okay Naruto, im just glad you liked it." She watched as he stood on the bed, walking over as he turned her around, his height bringing her ass at the same level as his cock, using the two cheeks as he squished them together, pumping slowly.

She felt him hotdogging her ass, causing her to mewl as his veiny dick rubbed against her pucker, before sliding down to prod at her pussy. She waited for him to enter, but after a few seconds she turned back, seeing a troubled look on his face.

"W-what's wrong stud? don't feel like fucking my pussy? You can use my ass if you want."

She said seductively, swaying her ass back and forth, Naruto quickly got back up, his worries relieved as he lined his cock up with her entrance. He plunged in quickly, causing the buxom blonde to gasp, feeling like she was just punched in the stomach as his massive slab of meat pushed her cervix up. He held himself deep, grinding into her deepest parts before sliding his hips back, only to slam them forward, the two meeting with a loud slap his heavy balls slapping into her clit making her groan.

"God damn Tsunade, your pussy is so fucking good." Naruto moaned as he felt the sleeve grip him.

Their hips met as he pounded her, the spit covering his pelcis from earlier now coating her pale ass as they fucked. His hands moved down to the white mounds, rearing back and flying forward, resulting in a loud clap along with a scream from Tsunade.

Her left ass cheek turned a vibrant bright red, the skin even welting from the power behind it, causing the boy to smirk. His hands slid up to her hips, before he crouched forward, leaning onto her back, hands taking ahold of her tits, which swung back and forth from the brutal fucking. His fingers found her nipples, pinching the hard nubs roughly, causing the woman to moan out, her pussy clamping down on him.

"F-fuck Naruto IM GONNA- FUCK!" Her whole body shuddered beneath him, her cunt becoming like a vice. He felt a warmth wash over his cock, before leaning back to see her juices leaking down their thighs. He laughed, never stopping his steady rythm as the woman went limp, still fondling the gigantic boobs that found themselves pressed to the bed.

Narutos hips turned into a blur, the muscles of his thighs and ass flexing with each powerful push, he could feel the end coming, and was almost drooling at the thought of releasing another load in the blonde, her admission two days earlier about being off the pill spurring him on.

"Ngh, get ready Tsunade, I will make forget Dan Kato forever" Naruto said with a snarl, burying himself deep inside her, pressing against her cervix. He shook as the first shot rocketed out of his cock, painting the entrance to her womb white, as it opened to allow his baby batter inside.

The following six were direct shots deep inside of her, the woman gurgling as she felt the hot and heavy load enter her core. Panting, Naruto fell back landing ass first on the bed as the woman's ass slumped. He watched as his cum oozed steadily from her slit, the hole slightly gaped from the ferocious fuck he gave her. He looked at her face, eyes rolled back and tongue sticking out of her mouth, completely fucked stupid by the boy.

He smirked at his handy work, sliding off the bed and grabbing his clothes. He looked down at his body, his tan skin covered in Tsunade's cum, his own sweat her saliva and even some left-over lip prints from her ruby lipstick.

Naruto marked her and she gave him the locket. Naruto had complete medical squad now and he was discussing it with tsunade on bed while his cock was still inside her pussy and he was squeezing her big jugs. Tsunade wanted a lady who knows medical herbs the best and collects it and she suggested Mai of Kagetsu family. On their way back to home, Tsunade helped Naruto to recruit her.

Jiraiya had no idea that Tsunade became a obedient fuck-slave of Naruto, so he as quite surprised to see how Tsunade was abiding by Naruto after the last night. While on the way, Tsunade, Mikado, Shizune and Mai went a little bit ahead when Naruto started his important conversation with Jiraiya.

"I know about your spy network and they will have rendezvous with you very soon." Naruto told him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jiraiya denied the fact but his expression made it clear to Naruto

"Well, I even know that there is one anti-spy squad of yours and you expecting a huge attack from them and you are afraid that you alone can't save the network, After yesterday you must know that I am the only one who can help you." Naruto explained the situation very carefully.

"Okay, I admit you are telling the truth, What do you want?" Jiraiya asked.

"I want you to hand me over the network with all the spies as well as information about all countries." Naruto proposed.

"Why on the earth will I do that? There is nothing in that for me." Jiraiya replied.

"You know that, If I know about the spy ring then I also know about your deepest desire, I will make it true." Naruto said.

"You are kidding." Jiraiya smirked.

"You give me everything if I can make it true and you won't have to think about the anti-ring also." Naruto clarified.

"if you can make it true then everything is yours but I don't thin you can do that." Jiraiya said.

Naruto knew he could make it so he felt a sense of accomplishment. Naruto worked on a new seal worked out after capturing polt that the seal will force out the human form of any summon if there is any and if there is no human form it won't harm the summon in any way.

When they were near the house, Jiraiya departed to meet Hiruzen and Naruto entered his house and handed over the new girls including Tsunade for the ritual. Naruto ordered them to finish the ritual before night as he plans to give Jiraiya his thing at night. Tomorrow his two weeks will complete after the chunin preliminary.

Naruto entered his seal room and created the force transformation seal. At first, he placed gambunta in there and she was most likely to protest but naruto's overwhelming power stopped him. Naruto completed the jutsu, A bright light surrounded everything and then there was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. Naruto bound her and disarmed her of her double headed spear. Naruto asked her name and she replied KALAWARE.

Next, he placed Katsuyu. There was standing a voluptuous beauty with a huge buxom and slender figure. She has long messy pink hair and green eyes. Another noteworthy trait is a mark on her forehead. She named herself as Nonko.

Final placement was Manda, she was still protesting against Naruto thus Naruto put her in a genjutsu that portrayed naruto's true power and she was tamed. Naruto placed her and a woman with long dark purple hair tied in a ponytail, along with hair accessories at the end of her hair. She has light purple eyes and huge breasts. She wears a light pink kimono robe with black shoes and also has a black ribbon tied around her waist. She named herself as Okatsu.

Naruto was so happy that it worked out. Naruto the deadlock summons in his room.

"Its your chance to make me happy or suffer dreadful consequence." Naruto threatened.

Naruto lustfully growled as Nonko stroked his manhood and she smiled at him before Okatsu and Kalaware joined her. She leaned forward and licked the sweat off his neck before making contact.

Naruto's fingers excitedly flew forward and started digging into her innards. As she moaned from how fast his fingers w moving about inside of her walls, she slightly fell forward and he picked her up before pinning her on the bed. Naruto eagerly placed his erection between her breasts and she squeezed them together. He eagerly thrust his manhood into her bosom, she rubbed her orbs together on it.

"It's incredibly hard! This is gonna good." Nonko thought to herself as she squeezed her breasts on his member as he drove into them and he looked to Kalaware. She nervously laughed smiled at him before holding her hand out to him.

"You got me today, Naruto-kun." Kalaware started to say before he pulled her closer and started licking her lips before his fingers started rubbing her folds before infiltrating them. She loudly moaned as she felt his fingers digging into her walls and brushed against them while Okatsu stood in front of him.

Seeing Okatsu spread her folds, Naruto's head lashed forward and he began licking into them while she whimpered. The blonde's tongue licked into Okatsu's folds and the intensely licks made her legs begin wobbling.

"The only time I've his tongue so active like this is when he's licking the bottom of a ramen bowl." Okatsu thought to herself as Naruto licked into her warmth and Nonko opened mouth before placing it on the tip of its head.

Nonko moaned as she sucked on his member and stirred her tongue around the head. Kalaware mewled as Naruto's vigorously wriggled inside of her entrance and rubbed on her inner. Okatsu mewled as Naruto's licked her walls and tasted her arousal as it grew from his ravenous tongue. Kalaware closed her eyes and moaned as the blonde's fingers moved about her.

Nonko wasn't surprised that Naruto's length was as hard as it was and she sucked on the tip while stirring her tongue around it. She opened her mouth and slowly blew on his mouth before Kalaware slightly crouched to do the same.

Okatsu started to do the same before Naruto grunted at her and she figured that was his disapproval of doing so. So, she remained still as he licked her womanhood and his freely brushed on her clit before he stopped licking her.

Naruto's fingers took the place of his tongue as they rapidly rubbed and brushed her innards. He buried his head between Kalaware's chest and started licking into her cleavage. Kalaware wrapped her arms around Naruto's head and held him against her chest as he worked his fingers inside of her. The three women moaned as his pleasuring efforts and with amount of intensity he had, they all knew it wouldn't be long before their respective orgasms were met.

Nonko continued blowing on Naruto's cannon as he plunged it into her breasts and she was it throb before licking her lips. She planted a kiss on the front of his foreskin and sucked the tip once again.

She groaned as she felt Naruto's semen spew into her mouth and flooded the inside while Kalaware and Okatsu howled in pleasure as their fluids trailed down his fingers. Once their was done, Naruto removed his fingers and licked them while Nonko opened her mouth so the last of semen could splatter on her face.

Nonko loudly moaned in pleasure with her mouth full of cum and she swallowed the release before Naruto suddenly jumped back. He spread her legs apart and eyed her woman before licking her walls. Suddenly, Nonko was with her back against the wall and had Naruto licking into her womanhood with his hands groping her bosom. Kalaware and Okatsu were currently licking his erection with the latter pumping his erection.

Kalaware fondled Naruto's balls as he licked into Nonko's womanhood and she moaned as she felt his tongue making its way into her aroused tunnels. Naruto wildly licked into her in and lustfully growled as he felt Kalaware begin licking his testicles. Okatsu lustfully moaned as she pumped Naruto's manhood and brushed her tongue against his foreskin before sucking on the front. He buried his fingers into Nonko's breasts as her pussy and the priestess shivered with joy as he did so.

Despite the deep blush on her face, Nonko smiled the entire time as Naruto tasted her wetness and groped at her chest while her legs remained spread. She looked down at him

feral eyes exchanged glances with her before focusing on her warmth.

Naruto's fingers squeezed and kneaded at Nonko's tits as he licked into her warmth. Okatsu stroked his length and Kalaware's tongue worked in unison as they tasted the remnants from his foreskin. He felt his balls tightening and Kalaware smiled at this before returning to licking at his testicles. Naruto felt shivers of pleasure travel through his body and noticed Kalaware sucking on testicle.

Nonko reached and stroked Naruto's cheek as he wagged his tongue about inside of her walls. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure with her fingers and toes balling up a result. Judging how intense his licks were and how her womanhood couldn't last much longer against them, Nonko knew it was only a matter of time before she came while also knowing same applied to Naruto as well given his moans between growls.

Okatsu sucked on Naruto's length as he thrust into her mouth and she closed her eyes as it sped into her mouth. With a final spasm, Okatsu opened her mouth just in time for Naruto's semen to erupt from his member and splatter on both her and Kalaware's faces.

Both moaned at the heat of the blonde's semen and Nonko's own ecstatic moan was just as he eagerly licked her streaming fluids. Okatsu and Kalaware licked every drop of the war substance while Naruto licked Nonko's womanhood clean and looked to the two women pleasing his manhood.

Naruto grunted at the two of them and they backed off as they wiped their mouths. Nonko looked to see him standing up and she eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist. Grinning, he entered Nonko's womanhood and she smiled while he entered her insides with her virginity being no more in the process. The moment he was fully within her innards hips immediately bucked and grinded his swollen glory before he thrust in return.

Looking at one another before nodding, Okatsu and Kalaware started licking Naruto's heaving testicles as he shot his manhood into Nonko's wetness and he reclaimed his hold on he He sank his canines into the left one and she howled with pleasure at his teeth piercing her orb.

With her blush covering her entire face already, Nonko held Naruto's head against her chest as he gnawed on her breast and worked her hips in unison. Naruto's sweat rained do body and Nonko's eyes glistened with joy as he rammed himself into her tunnels.

Naruto's teeth worked themselves of Nonko's breast as he squeezed the other mound as it bobbed and jiggled about. Like smoking addicts who never put down their cigarettes, and Kalaware licked Naruto's balls for the still-dripping amount of semen and he moaned from their tongues.

He drove his hilt into Nonko's insides as she smiled with glee and he loud moans were suddenly silenced by his lips smothering hers upon releasing her breast. Pale lavender eye with savage ultramarine ones as Naruto's tongue licked into her mouth and was eagerly met by her own tongue.

Naruto's hips charged forward and Nonko's opposed his movements as she wrapped her arms around him with her fingers brushing through his sweaty locks. His fingers squeeze groped her chest as they bounced in his hands while Kalaware rubbed her palm on his balls.

Okatsu blew on Naruto's hardness as it thrashed into Nonko and both blondes opened their mouths to trace each other's respective lips with their tongues. A husky growl escape Naruto's mouth as he licked Nonko's mouth and moved his tongue to taste the roof of her mouth.

Kalaware's tongue slobbered on Naruto's testicles and managed to get in a few licks of Nonko's clit. Okatsu smiled as she felt the blonde's balls hardened over a short period of time Nonko did likewise as she felt his length's throbbing increase.

Naruto freed Nonko's breasts and placed his hands on her rear as he kneaded her lower cheeks. She smothered them against his heart and he began nibbling her neck as she held him. Her mind had grown blank as Naruto's member surged into her caverns and struck against her core repeatedly. Nonko's nails started digging into Naruto's back and she licked her while feeling her pussy growing tighter from his powerful moves.

Okatsu lapped at the juices of arousal flowing from Nonko's wetness and she was replaced by Kalaware as the nun licked at his testicles. Naruto wildly shot his member into Nonko's womanhood and her eyes slowly behind to roll to the back of her head as his cock throbbed inside of her.

He finished nibbling on her neck and held onto her as she grinded him while she beginning nuzzling his chest. Naruto's left hand relinquished Nonko's ass and replanted itself on bosom as he held up.

Naruto licked Nonko's tit for a while before ultimately sucking on it and Nonko mewled as he savagely did so. She looked to see his eyes turn red for a moment before they return their usual shade of blue and Nonko's body couldn't stand Naruto's thrusts any longer and her innards coiled around his member just as it spasmed.

Nonko practically screamed with pleasure as she felt her womb being filled by Naruto's cum as it exploded from her pussy and a blend of her juices and his release oozed down. As Okatsu and Kalaware eagerly licked their release.

Kalaware found herself on top of Naruto before taking a deep breath before spreading her legs and sinking her entrance down his tower. She lightly gasped as her hymen was taken loudly moaned at his size before placing her hands on his chest.

Once adjusted, Naruto's erection started striking into Kalaware's womanhood and she whimpered before steadily beginning to roll her hips right before he shot his upright. Naruto palmed Kalaware's bosom and his fingers buried themselves into the jiggling mounds before massaging the flesh.

Kalaware fell forward before placing her arms on either side of Naruto as her breasts swayed forward in his hands as he caressed and fondled them. She found her face inches away before he pressed his lips against hers and his tongue entered her mouth.

Though his tongue overpowered hers for a time, she started licking back against his as he toyed with her chest and her dark emerald eyes were met by his blue ones. Naruto placed hand on her back and held her steady as she worked her hips against him.

With the might of Naruto's movements thrashing into her, Kalaware found herself growing more turned on each second and moaned into his mouth as she dueled tongues with him. He rammed into Kalaware's warmth as she thrust down onto him and she moaned into his mouth before she sat back up.

Okatsu took this opportunity to sit above Naruto's head and his tongue licked into her womanhood as she sat over him. The brunette moaned from this before noticing Nonko sat on Naruto and she smiled as her fingers wriggled into her pussy.

Nonko moaned as Okatsu's fingers wiggled into her wetness and fingered her walls while Naruto drove his hilt into Kalaware's tunnels. He moaned as they were grinded and licked in Okatsu's warmth while his hands were replaced by hers.

Kalaware moaned as Okatsu groped her chest and she found Nonko's lips pressing against hers in the process. Their minds consumed by lust, their tongues started slobbering against one another while Okatsu felt Naruto's tongue savoring the taste of her innards.

Naruto groaned as he pounded his member into Kalaware's insides and his foreskin hit against her walls; making them rumble from his impacts. Suddenly, all three women howled as they reached their peaks and made their orgasms at long last.

Kalaware moaned at much of her stomach was flooded with Naruto's semen while half of it splashed out of her entrance and drained down the blonde's balls. Okatsu licked her lips leaning forward and licking the substance with Nonko joining in. As they licked the substance from Kalaware's womanhood, Naruto lifted her and sprang into the air before his eyes looked at Okatsu. He pounced on her and pinned to the bed before at her neck.

"Help yourself, Naruto-kun." Okatsu lustfully breathed and Naruto grinned before entering his swollen tower into her warmth with her smile growing out of amazement to his size took her barrier away. It wasn't long before he pummeled his manhood into her walls and she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

She smothered her lips against his while he drove his hardness into her wetness and she bucked her hips as her dark eyes looked at his ocean-colored spheres. He palmed her and squeezed it while caressing it nonstop.

Okatsu's fingers trickled through his hair until her left hand was softly planted on his cheek and traced his whiskers. Following his instinct, he reached out and his fingers found crotch before they started digging into her pussy.

Naruto and Okatsu moaned between their tightly sealed lips as he rammed his member into her wetness. She caressed his cheek while he started tweaking and pulling at her before looking up at Nonko. He rose his upper body and Okatsu allowed Nonko to sit over her before starting to lick into her wetness. Nonko leaned forward and her lips were reunited with Naruto's before an war between their tongues broke out.

Kalaware moaned as Naruto's fingers wriggled inside of her innards and rubbed her walls before Nonko's fingers reached forward. It was then that she started brushing Okatsu's clit Naruto's member banged and crashed about inside of her walls.

Okatsu moaned while licking Nonko's womanhood and the blonde woman startled fondling her breasts while Naruto's free hand did the same for her. Both of their eyes closed as groped her chest and dug his fingers inside of Kalaware's wetness.

The nun moaned before leaning forward and starting to lick Naruto's neck while brushing her hand against his chest. He groaned and Okatsu continued to moan from his impact rumbling her innards.

Naruto's fingers kneaded at Nonko's bosom as they slobbered and had their tongues do battle before he ended the kiss. Instead, he lowered his head and began gnawing on her once again as she held his head close to her chest.

She loudly moaned from his canines before Kalaware placed her lips against hers and the priestess moaned into the nun's mouth. Lavender and green eyes found one another as the fingers locked and held onto one another.

At last, Okatsu moaned as her tightness pulled on Naruto's length and his cum erupted from her womanhood as it splattered on both their crotches. Nonko and Kalaware's eyes was glowing with pleasure as they reached yet another climax before gasping for air.

Soon, Okatsu lie on her side with Nonko and Kalaware also resting for the time being until Naruto, aroused by her rear, entered her from behind. She smiled and looked back and blonde Jinchuuruki as his hips shot forward.

Nonko, Kalaware, and Okatsu were all drenched from head to toe in sweat and by now, each of their eyes were rolled into the back of their skulls.

Naruto was resting after his long sex session withOkatsu, kalawarner and nonko. At that time Yugao came and reported that he opening ritual of the girls were finished. Naruto called upon all the girls including the latest summon also. Naruto didn't wear even a robe; he went naked in front of the pool.

"Today is a very great day for me because our going to announce our latest medical ninja squad. I have already told you to train as a team and they will empower us, now I am going to announce them. At first Aki, Mikado, Mai and Shizune." Naruto said.

All of the came forward one by one and kissed Naruto's cock-tip and fed him their breast milk then lined up behind him.

"Finally, this team will be led by the legendary Tsunade Senju." She also followed the same ritual.

Naruto called upon the medical team and gave Gamabunta, Manda and Katsuyu to other girls to for inauguration. Naruto ordered the medical team his plan of them and jiraiya.

"Please, don't make me do it Naruto, Jiraiya has always been thirsty for my body, he will ravage me." Tsunade urged.

"Well, you can do it willingly or I will make it happen against your will." Naruto threatened her. So it was clear that no one could disobey Naruto in that house. The girls went out with Tsunade to make her ready for Jiraiya. Naruto sent a clone to call upon Jiraiya. Naruto came in front of the house when Jiraiya arrived.

"Put on this seal, pervy sage so that you can't share anything you have seen or experience here today." Naruto said.

Jiraiya agreed and Naruto put on he seal. Naruto took Jiraiya in and headed for a room. Naruto opened the door and said to Jiraiya, "all yours."

What jiraiya saw was outside of his imagination. Tsunade was hanged such that her legs wear spread 180 degree and her hands were also bound from the ceiling as well as her double pony tails. Below her was a bathtub of milk where four grls were standing who are none other than the three medical ninja and mai. They were scrubbing Tsunade's body with their own breast milk and in different intervals they were putting their fingers in Tsunade's holes to arouse her slowly. The whole room was full of franganace. Jiraiya entered the room.

"Welcome Jiraiya." Tsunade said biting her lower lips in a sexy voice.

This was not even in Jiraiya's dream. He had no idea how Naruto tamed that super powerful busty woman of his dreams. Jiraiya had no words in his mouth. He was slowly approaching towards the tub. When he reached the edge of the tub, Aki and Mikado came out of the tub and started undressing him. Jiraiya was raping Tsunade with his eyes.

Tsunade winked at her as his dresses was taken. He was not as big as Naruto down there but he was big enough to scare any woman. He stepped inside the tub and both the nurse were massaging him with their breast milks to flex his body so that he can go all out with Tsunade. While he sat down for a moment in massaging, Mai came forward. She had some herbs in her hands, she put them in her mouth to grind and paste and then he came in front of Jiraiya and kissed him in the lips by pushing the paste in his mouth. It was all Naruto's order to make Jiraiya get anything he wishes to do with Tsunade.

Jiraiya was already hard but the paste increased his energy, He understood it was healthy version of Viagra. Mikado was stroking his cock while Aki was jiggling his balls. Jiraiya became impatient and approached towards Tsunade. Shizune held Tsunade's boobs and squeezed it to spurt a shot of breast milk on Jiraiya's face. He licked it clean around his mouth.

"I have dreamt of this day for a long time, I never thought I could get you like this, you never allowed me to even touch those jugs of yours." Jiraiya said.

"I am yours today." Tsunade replied.

"Not willingly I know, but it doesn't matter, I will use you like my bitch as long as I can." Jiraiya yelled out with a slap on Tsunade's boobs. Noone expected that but Naruto forbade to intervene. Jiraiya held her with her pony tails and forced his tongue inside her mouth. Tsunade had to endure all that.

Jiraiya was all over her body. He was kissing, licking and squeezing her body like crazy. He started sucking her boobs and he was drinking the breast milk like a hungry monster. While he was sucking other girls put up their hands for stroking the balls and cock and occasionally putting fingers in their asses.

Jiraiya finished sucking then he went on to boob fuck tsunade followed by a deep throat. Jiraiya came in first time inside her mouth. He made her swallow every last drop. Then he started ravaging her pussy. He was stroking very deep. It was no trouble for Tsunade though as the Inauguration of Naruto's house was far more brutal then this. All of her holes filled at the same time with Naruto sized cocks. So, it was easy for her.

Jiraiya then went to her back and started fucking her ass. After giving a load o her ass, Jiraiya decided to take her off the hang. He did so. Then he was fucking her pussy by taking her on his lap so that he can suck her boobs again. It was going on for hours. Jiraiya was sometimes using the sidekicks also. Jiraiya understood at last that the power of herbs also wearing out. He put himself and Tsunade in missionary position.

He grabbed her boobs from behind and entered her pussy with a giant stroke. Tsunade got unconscious from that stroke and after a few minutes of stroking Jiraiya was also out keeping his dick inside Tsunade. It was the best night of his life.

It was morning, Naruto woke up and went to the room where he left Jiraiya. Naruto entered the room and he saw Jiraiya nude was half-submerged in the milk tub as he was unconscious. The four girls were slowly taking out Tsunade from that tub and she was also unconscious. Naruto called other girls also to help and ordered to call upon Jiraiya when he wakes up. Naruto needed to know the place of the secret meeting because according to the diary it was the day of meeting.


	29. BREAK

Naruto had busy days after the preliminary of chunin exams. Naruto was waiting for Jiraiya to wake up. While he was having some fun time with his aunt Kaguya, some of the girls came into his room. Mito was leading the group.

"Hiruzen has sent report for you, the Anbu has located a base of orochimaru as well as a laboratory; but they couldn't raid it and some additional reports are also sent, I hope you will take a look," Mito said.

"Well, give it to me." Naruto replied.

"I have developed a new jutsu, from now on you don't have to take it, you can see it as I project it in front of you." Mito said.

She projected the report in front of Naruto while he was stroking in Kaguya's pussy. Naruto started looking at t the projection. Naruto noticed that orochimaru used the Fuma clan in the land of rice to create a base but Sasame Fuma was the one giving the info to the Anbu, she also explained about the Fuma clan. The report also talked about a laboratory run by Orochimaru's accomplice Amachi. This info was recovered from some sailors who was attacked by a sea- monster Kamaichi but Anbu's discovered the real story behind it.

The later part said, A kurama clan member with extremely high potential has come out of her dormant situation whose power was sealed by Kurenai and a radioactive meteorite was discovered in Hoshikagure where it was used to train the children which was very harming also the piece is said to be a source of immense power. All the reports also contained the person of interests of all the events.

By then Naruto came in Kaguya's pussy and she was licking his dick clean. Naruto was interested about the cases but he has to go after the spies today otherwise he will lose he opportunity and his guts tells him that something very wrong is going on over there.

"Does the Hokage asked me to take the missions?" Naruto asked.

"That would be the case." Mito replied.

"Well. That's not possible but I think I have an idea." Naruto told her and he summoned ena and sent her to Hokage to call him in the villa. While Ena was bringing Sarutobi Naruto called upon Kujaku to check the progress of gelel armor. Kujaku assured him tat it was ready. Naruto told the girls to train to improve their skills and also as a group too. Naruto ordered the non-ninja girls to train also. So, it was a good chance for him to evaluate their situations. Naruto called upon all the girls.

Naruto called upon all the girls and he started making four teams. He excluded all his summons out of it and tried to make very strong team for orochimaru base. Naruto also deployed one medical ninja in each group also. All the girls were standing making contingent almost like the standing of an army just without weapons and dress.

Ena brought in Sarutobi and joined the fall-in while Sarutobi was surprised o see Naruto's big Harem.

"Welcome, old man Hokage." Naruto greeted.

"That's a show going on there Naruto, did you check for the reports I sent you?" Hokage asked.

"Yes, I have seen it and I have a very important job to do so I can't accept your mission but my house accepts your mission. So, I will be sending four groups in for location and I believe they will succeed and if not, I will provide them with a contingency. Is it okay on your side?" Naruto explained and asked.

"I will see the team first and then I can decide, you are almost the strongest shinobi here although you are not skilled use them strategically still, however let see." Hokage proposed.

Naruto at first called Kujaku to bring in gelel armors and ordered her to wear one. She came forward kissed his dick and then went to bring in the armors. Naruto was a bit aroused from the kiss so he called upon Fubuki to suck his dick and Hisame to suck his balls.

Naruto announced the names while having a blowjob. Sarutobi was convinced with the teams exceot one non-ninja girl in every squad. Naruto explained that they are also fighters now and Naruto want them to have real-time experience.

Kujaku came wearing the dress and it was a transparent armor covering the total skin and removable hat with weapon holders but the bra and a thong area was darkened. So, it was like any woman wearing bra and thong and it was body fitting so curves of her body flashing.

Naruto thrown kunai suddenly and he saw the armor repelling it pretty swiftly so he was satisfied. Naruto called upon the girls one by one and they came forward, breast fed, Naruto and then moved to wear the armor kissing him. After wearing the armor, they took their desired weapons from the armory. They were ready. Naruto came in Fubuki's mouth. Naruto started briefing the group and everyone's definite perspectives.

Laboratory squad: (Anko, Aki, Hisana, Yugao, Tsunami) – capture Amaichi, bring in all the laratory instruments and data, Catch the sea monster alive and bring in and brong in any potential girl for the Harem.

Kurama clan squad: (Kurenai, Mikado, Hitomi, Kaguya, Mai) – Capture the girl without harming her and bring in any potential girl for the harem.

Hoshikagure squad: (Mikoto, Shizune, Tsume, Haku, Ayame) – Retrieve the meteorite safely with the help of storage scroll Naruto provided, bring in the information source Hotaru safely, search for Natsuhi- the master of the star and bring in any potential girl for the harem.

Fuma clan squad: (Mito, Tsunade, Hana, Izumi, Emi) – Ensure the safety of the clan, bring in secret technique ephemeral holder Kageru alive, bring in expert curse mandala user Kotohime and bring in information source sesame. Bring in any potential girl for Harem.

Naruto provided them with reverse summoning scroll for Naruto's clone which he will be preserving in the villa while he goes out for safety. Naruto ordered to make any girl entering the villa nude.

All the clan gone out as well as Sarutobi. By then Jiraiya woke up. He was searching for Tsunade while Naruto blocked his way. Naruto was ready to go out, so he asked directly asked him to tell about the location.

"I don't know the destination myself; I was supposed receive a message with a details from two of my personal spies, Eri Kisaki - knows all the passwords to contact each other and. Yukiko kudo – knows the location of the meeting and paths." Jiraiya replied with confusion.

Naruto knew he wasn't lying,

"Do you have anything that can have their scent?" Naruto asked him.

Jiraiya provided him with two thongs. Naruto used two bikochu to track them. Naruto knew in his gut that something was wrong. Naruto sent two of his clones after the Bikochu as he can switch with his clones easily. Naruto didn't want to waste even a second.

 **[DEAR READERS,**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY SO FAR AND ENCOURAGING ME WITH YOUR SUPPORT, MY SEMESTER FINAL WILL BE STARTING VERY SOON SO I AM REFRAINING MYSELF TO WORK ON THE STORY NOW. THE STORY WILL TAKE A AMAZING TURN WHEN I COME BACK, SO PLEASE STAY TUNED AND I WILL BE BACK WITH THE PROGRESS OF THE STORY ON JULY 1ST. TILL THEN TAKE CARE.**

 **THANK YOU]**


	30. Spy ring part-1

Naruto caught up with Eri kisaki and Yukiko Kudo with his insect tracking. Naruto has no time to spare. Jiraiya warned him that the girls may not co-operate. Naruto was hoping that too but he decided to put them though extreme situation to check their integrity.

Naruto: I am Jiraiya's representative and I want all the passcodes and pathways of secret rendezvous point.

Eri: I don't know what you are talking about.

Yukiko: I don't know any secret pathways man. What the hell are you talking about.

Naruto tried to push more with the talking but they were quite resistant. Naruto decided to go all out. Naruto made five clones and dedicated three for each. Naruto used his favorite position. Dick in mouth, one in pussy and one in the asshole and pounding really hard. Naruto made two more clones to smack their boobs, ass and body. They never faced anything like that.

Both of the girls were struggling too much. Naruto was deep-throating continuously which made it harder to breath for them. At one point they gave up. They couldn't keep up with them anymore. They spilled their secret. Naruto was a bit angry that they couldn't with hold the information and Naruto wasn't done too.

Naruto created another pair of clones for triple penetration. Naruto asked them if they had said this to anyone. They first started to deny, but in the end, they said the truth.

Eri: There was a girl with blue kimino. She used some kind of drugs to us.

Yukiko: we couldn't withhold anything; they were too scary.

Eri: They were determined to kill if needed. But they did spill something in the rage.

Yukiko: They will be waiting for Jiraiya at the rendezvous point.

Eri: We never betrayed Jiraiya, it was drugs. It made us very weak. It was something called D-99.

Yukiko: Please, let Jiraiya know we are still loyal to him.

Naruto was laughing, they didn't know they were under genjutsu at the final time, otherwise they were withholding the information against Naruto's big thrusts. Naruto decided to take them in. He put one the seal on them while he was filling them with his cum and summoned risty.

Naruto: You know longer work for Jiraiya, you work for me now, risty take them to the mansion.

Risty took them and went for the villa. Naruto didn't waste anytime there. He went out for the rendezvous.

While Naruto was at it, the villain group wasn't sitting idle, they knew everything now. so divided themselves accordingly so that they can capture every single one of the spies. They went out according to team.

[Read the story THE LEGENDARY SUCKER PART-1 to know the villains and spies.]

[FIRST TEAM]

Sayo – Miki – Yuko/ Vermouth – Akeginu

Vermouth is very keen in her plans. The resurface of Hitsugi, Tsurugi and Yuko will interest both Kaname and Goryu. She knew that and planned to utilize it. Vermouth called for a secret meeting and they reached the secret path which would be taken by the triage trio. The trio was walking through the road.

Yuko: It has been a long time since we worked with the triage.

Tsurugi: We all had to go underground because syringe and Tobishiro's people were working together.

Hitsugi: It was luck that Jiraiya gave us this job. I am going to search for the triage after its completion.

While moving forward Yuko suddenly noticed body beside the road. Yuko was very surprised. It was Goryu. Her body was very bloody. As a doctor she was having a mind to cure the lady but her timeline was closing in soon. Hitsugi notices Kaori and Kaoro on another side. Tsurugi noticed Kaname and Hizaki on another side. Now it was getting suspicious. Either triage had operation here or their location was leaked. All the bloody bodies seemed like every one of them are dead. Yuko suddenly heard someone crying.

Hitsugi, Tsurugi and Yuko combinedly looks the crying spot and it was none other than Oriha. She had bodies od Mikoto, Suzue and Fiona. Now the trio came running to Oriha and seeing the three in front of them, they almost became numb. Suddenly they felt that crying has stopped and Oriha was standing up and she left her cloths.

The trio became totally surprised. A girl with a blue kimino was standing in front of them, It was none but Vermouth.

Vermouth: I finally got you, Jiraiya's spies. I have been searching you for 8 years, since our fight.

Yuko: It will end today; I will finish your misery. She took on her sword.

Vermouth: Look around you first.

All the dead wear standing up and none of them had any blood on them except Fiona, Mikoto and Suzue wasn't standing up. Hitsugi went crazy.

Hitsugi: I will take you all.

Tsurugi: But what the hell is happening?

Hitsugi tried to attack vermouth. She suddenly heard a shout.

Akeginu: Stop or I will truly kill Oriha.

Vermouth dodged her attack.

Vermouth: It was Akeginu's blood projection which fooled you three. I knew it will be tough for us to take you three so I took the help of Syringe and tobishiro to take in Oriha and Mikoto and then frame you. In the way we killed you favorite Arashi also.

They screamed in that news but they were caught.

Goryu bound the trio and pushed an injection on the fallen three Fiona, Mikoto and Suzue to wake them up.

Vermouth: Now we will go to your rendezvous point and kidnap your rest of the teammates too. I will take your information and leave you to them. The trio was disappointed in themselves for the failure but they couldn't believe, their location was compromised.

[SECOND TEAM]

Jibril – Valkyrie/ Lust

Lust decided to take no chance. She used her ultimate spear to grab on to both of them and headed to rendezvous point.

[THIRD TEAM]

Riru – Yuriko/ Brandish – Aldia

Brandish and Aldia had very different approach than vermouth. They planned to overpower the spy team. So, they directly encountered them. Riru recognized them in a moment.

Riru: "So you found us".

She doesn't wait for a moment rather attacks brandish with her psuchokinesis. Brandish was ready for this attack. Brandish used her command T to manipulate the matter and turned every element Riru throws at her to turn into water which was nothing for brandish.

Aldia directly attacked on Yuriko. Yuriko started with a deadly blow but she was no match for Aldia's spear and shield. Aldia defeated and bound her very easily. After capturing Yuriko, she turned to the other fight that was evenly matched battle. So, she decided to play it dirty. She hit Rru from behind and vanquished her.

Binding both Yuriko and Riru they started towards the Rendezvous point.

[FOURTH TEAM]

Meiko – Esdeath/ Vasilisa

Meiko was and trap specialist and Esdeath was very strong fighter with a Teigu to control ice. So Vasilisa planned to attck very suddenly so that Meiko can't work her magic then she will have a face to face fight with Esdeath.

She went on as planned. Meiko was immobilized in a moment. Vasilisa then focused on Esdeath. Easdeath was hitting her with Ice but couldn't catch up with her due to her vasillisa's speed. Vasillisa then initiated an inferno and it was too much for Esdeath to respond, she could only save herself but she was vulnerable to next attack.

Vasilisa took both of them and headed to rendezvous point.

[FIFTH TEAM]

Kazehana – Manami/ Anastasia

Kazehana: I see our location is compromised. I can't wait anymore then.

Kazehana attacks attack her with wind sword and Anastasia was hit by it without any chance to respond. Kazehana was a bit of challenge for Anastasia. Then the fight was easy when she discovered the trick. Anastasia used Kazehana's wind moisture to capitalize her ice and reattack. She got Kazehana in the process.

She bound both of them and headed for rendezvous point.

[SIXTH TEAM]

Yubelluna – Grafiya/ Tier – Amida

Tier was a master tactician. Facing Yubellena and Grafiya is very tough. Tier planned out to attack from both front and back. Tier came on to attack Grafiya from the front and Amida attacked Yubellena from th back. Yubellena dodged the attack with her demonic senses and attacked an explosion. Amida was wiped out on the other hand Tier almost got the best of Grafiya. Yubellena joined with Grafiya. Their combined attack wiped out tier.

But the twist was resurrection of Tier which grant her additional capability. Her water manipulation defeated both Yubellena and Grafiya. She woke up Amada.

Therefore, bind them and headed to the rendezvous point.

[SEVENTH TEAM]

Ageha – Mirei / Irene

Irene was very confident about her attack. She used her eye attack to see the whereabouts of Ageha and Mirei. She used her enchantment to create an illusion then she used her dragon slayer magic to defeat them without giving them any chance.

She took them and went to the rendezvous point.

All of them gathered in the rendezvous point. Only vermouth was having a squad behind her. Others have done their work too. They gathered all the spies they were hunting for this long. The were ready to face Jiraiya.

Vermouth: We have been cheated for so long, today we will take revenge, we will take on that Jiraiya today. Undress all of them and create a circle in the middle and I will inform our leader about the event. She may join us.

All the spies were naked in a moment and they were hanged by their hand while their legs were spread by binding their foot to their waist and hanging it. They all were unconscious, but they were awakened by rude smacking on their body, pussy, boobs and ass.

By the time they were crying for help, Naruto reached that secret cave of Rendezvous point. Naruto hid his presence using transparent escape jutsu. He entered the cave. He counted the bound girls and girls oppressing them. it matched the description in Jiraiya's book.

Irene understood Naruto's presence. She came onto him with a deadly blow, Naruto dodged the attack but a near blow from tier hit him. Naruto was forced out of his transparent jutsu. Their power was on whole other level. Naruto had to go out all in all.

Vermouth: Who is weakling and how does he know this place?

Lust: I have no idea; I think the boy is lost in the way.

Vasillisa: Where is that stupid Jiraiya?

Naruto: Enough bullshit, Jiraiya is my friend, I came to save those girls you kidnapped, I will give you one chance to hand them over to me and I will forgive you.

Akeginu: If we don't, pretty boy?

Naruto: I will enslave every single one of you and you will be facing severe consequenses.

Vermouth: This petty boy is such a big talk, finish him now, I won't allow any of jiraiya's accomplice to live.

Naruto: You chose the wrong guy to mingle with.

Naruto used his quick style to dodge attack and spread his hiraishinin kunai. Naruto decided to take on one by one but he has distracted others. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu to create ten clones. His clones were more developed now due to addition of wood clone and insect clone. Naruto his original self.

Naruto knew about their extraordinary powers but their execution of the powers was quite extraordinary. Naruto never expected such a fight. Naruto noticed that vermouth was instructing everyone but she wasn't that powerful. Naruto decided to take on their strategist first.

Naruto switched with his clone. Before starting his action, Naruto decided to make things in his favor, He used him summoning jutsu to summon Ena, polt, risty and yurisia. He also summoned the deadlock summon of Kalawarner, Nonko and Okatsu. They started helping the clones.

Naruto first attacked on Vermouth. Naruto held her with his chakra chains and then put her in Sharingan genjutsu and defeated her. She was bound by Naruto. The other members noticed the absence of Vermouth and They became more furious. By this time, Risty was struck very hard by tier and she wasn't able to move.

After capturing Vermouth, his enemies became more furious. Foe the first time Naruto faced a combo by them, first Irene used her illusion to create a confusion, followed by Brandish's gravity crush using the command T and finally and inferno by vessilisa. It was so outrageous that Naruto's all the clones were destroyed and Naruto couldn't escape with help of his Hirashinin kunai.

Vasillisa: That shit sure is gone now.

Suddenly they noticed a body, arising from the ashes. It was none other than Naruto with his susano's. Naruto used his Butterfly expansion and the third stage of his Susanoo as well as the chakra chains were activated. All of Naruto's summons were inside the Susanoo.

For the first time they were in a dilemma about Naruto. Naruto didn't waste any time. He first attacked on irene but the attack was frozen by Anastasia. Tier and Akeginu attacked simultaneously and that repelled by Naruto with a blow from his kusanagi.

Lust had a enchantment of enhanced beauty and she tried to seduce the fighter but Naruto avoided it and captured her. Second one done. Amida came with a huge blow which initiated a slight crack in his Susanoo. Naruto couldn't allow it, he used his demonic mirror jutsu to distract the enemies while he used his shadow capture zone to capture every single one them but aldia was flying so she came in charging with her spear, Naruto used his mind destruction jutsu.

Finally, Naruto got hold of the situation. But Naruto's chakra was almost at the end in many days. He used all his top jutsu's together. Naruto decided to hold one by one using chakra chain and then bind them. Naruto approached to grab Irene and Suddenly a whip stopped his chain and when another chain was trying hold vasillisa it was cut of by a scissor. Naruto was astonished at the scene. Naruto suddenly heard two girls yelling.

MAGICAL GIRL WHIPLASH & MAGICAL GIRL SCISSORS.

A new voice: I was expecting jiraiya here, who are you messing with my subordinates.

Naruto was a bit astonished, he never though his chakra chains could be stopped but hi lack of chakra may have caused this or his enemies was way too powerful. He thought it can be both. Naruto decided to shorten this conversation. For the first time after having the book, Naruto was in a situation where he thought to leave the lace to fight another day is the best option.

Naruto: I am here to save my friend's subordinates; you keep your subordinates and I will take mine.

Naruto took in the spies in his Susanoo and decided to leave the place. But his way was blocked by a force field and Naruto felt a huge blow. It was strongest body slam he ever experienced. He heard again,

MAGICAL GIRL NAZANI & MAGICAL GIRL QUEEN.

The new voice: You really thought you can escape that easily from me, I am erza scarlet, the leader of them and my friend queen has come here to support me.

While talking about friends Naruto saw some unknown girls are there, who are consciously hit in time of battle. They were syringe and tobishiro's subordinates.

Erza: I will finish right here, right now. She yelled: Heavens wheel armor. And a blow on Naruto, then she yelled again, SEA GOD ARMOR and Naruto was hit with water gun, then she again yelled, FAREWELL FAIRYTAIL ARMOR, and had the final blow on Naruto. His Susanoo was broken and Naruto was almost unconscious. Naruto took too much damage from erza.

Another new voice: ganging up on one person isn't a bit too much? I expected better of you queen and erza.

Naruto suddenly felt an attack, destroying the forcefield and Naruto felt a potion entering his body.

Naruto heard again: MAGICAL GIRL WAR NURSE & MAGICAL GIRL JUST CAUSE.

The voice: Face me erza, I am Sakura Kinomoto, helping my magical-girl friends.

Erza: in my view who supports a looser in also a looser. So lets go.

Kinomoto took on her sealing wand but the erza was too fast for her. In the mean-time Naruto heard again:

MAGICAL GIRL RUPTURE & MAGICAL GIRL PHOENIX.

Rupture took out queen and scissors while phoenix used her flame thrower to take down whiplash and Nazani but Erza attacked all of them together. She was too fast for any one of them. but war nurse's treatment made Naruto like a fresh morning rather more powerful. Power was surging through his body. Only Naruto an Erza scarlet was standing on the battle field.

Naruto: You have given me good fight while I was at the end of my strength, now we will see who goes where.

Erza came onto him with requip THE KNIGHT and used her telekinesis. Naruto used his partial expansion jutsu and rock clone to avoid the attack and used hiraishinin kunai. She was using her armor attacks on him again but this Naruto was superfast using his quick style and Hiraishinin. Naruto used slug and told combination which he earned having sex with nonko and Kalawarner. Followed by a phoenix fire jutsu and followed by thousand needles of death. Followed by whirlwind from his sword and finally he used his Naruto 2000k barrage.

Naruto was too fast; thus, every attack was a hit. Finally, Naruto extended his Chakra absorption chain and using soft body technique he wrapped her body and then started to absorb her chakra.

Erza: Who the hell are you? I was there to kill that jiraiya. Now I am losing to brat like you.

Naruto was very reluctant to hear this, while he felt she was almost out, he used his genjutsu to trap her. Finally made it. If Naruto was late or Jiraiya would have come here today, it would be a disaster. Naruto was almost dying too as his summons also. Those team of kinomoto and rupture helped him. Naruto was the last man standing and it was impossible for him to arrange a transportation now. Naruto summoned Shiromari and loaded every single one of them there. Naruto instructed to treat the enemies and spies and their friends in separate room with lock seals. He will look after them after that and to send Aki and Tsunade here soon. Naruto almost fainted again.

Shiromari delivered the message and Tsunade and Aki came as soon as they got the news because their mission was already finished. Naruto doesn't remember much after meeting Aki and Tsunade in the cave. Tsunade and Aki started the healing immediately. Then Naruto remembers both of them pulling him on a coach and breastfeeding him.

Naruto woke up and saw he was in his room. All the girls were around his bed except the medical squad. Smile was seen in their lips but their face was still looking concerned. Naruto sat with a smile.

Naruto: I am alright, no need to worry that much. How long was I out by the way?

Hisame: for straight 24 hours, you must have had a huge fight. We are sorry, we couldn't help you.

Naruto: do not blame this on yourself, they were too many and to powerful. But it was miracle that I got help in the end.

The medical squad came in running. Tsunade had tears in her ways to see Naruto wake up finally. She came forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

Tsunade: don't you dare get up from the bed now, you will have to rest more to get back o your original state.

Naruto: But…

Shizune: No but's Naruto-kun, take this medicine and sleep for a more while, then you can get back to your normal actions.

Telling it she fed Naruto the medicines and then pushes her boobs in Naruto's mouth and Naruto starts sucking it. Slowly, Naruto falls asleep again.

Naruto wakes up almost after a six hours sleep, Houkouin and Kiriko was in the watch. They welcomed Naruto with a gentle kiss. They called upon other girls. Ayame comes in with foods for Naruto and Kaiyo feeds him. Naruto felt god after his treatment and rest. Emi dresses him with a comfortable robe.

Naruto got up from the bed and flexing his body slowly. Girls were also helping. Naruto knew that Jiraiya left the mansion and he should have lost the memories of those days except for the sex time with Tsunade. Naruto goes out of the room and girls starts to accompany him, Naruto remembers that he sent four teams to missions and he couldn't receive the reports.

Naruto: What's the status of the missions I sent you?

Kujaku: Don't have worry about that, we have completed the missions and you will see the outcomes in a moment.

By that time Naruto reaches the pool side and he saw some girls were hanging there in the punishment position. Naruto couldn't recognize them and no one has the authority to do so in his house. Yugao comes up first.

Yugao: We have decided to hang them here and wait for you because without your permission we couldn't inaugurate anyone, we didn't do anything without your discretion.

Naruto: Okay, good work, now reports pls.

Yugao: You can see we captured Amaichi and also the sea monster who named herself s Isaribi, she somewhat seemed innocent and victim of orochimaru's experiments. We gathered all the data from the lab.

Naruto: Hanare, finad out what Amaichi knows, then sent him over to the leaf prison and inform Hokage about it. Mito, prepare the seal I created to try on disabling orochimaru's fuinjutsu. Draw the seal and take Isaribi and Anko there.

Tsume: The Hoshikage accepted his defeat and pledged his loyalty to the leaf and we have secured the meteorite in a secured room here. This girl here is Natsuhi, who has mastered the star and the next teenager girl is Hotaru, she was keen to meet and join your harem but we didn't do anything without your consent.

Naruto; Very good work, I will take in the meteorite power after the tour and I will plant a seal on them later also.

But Naruto places a small kiss on hotaru and pinch natsuhi's boobs then moved on.

Kurenai: We have secured the user of Kurama clan genjutsu user, Yakumo, she is a teenager as you can see and she is out of darkness.

Naruto notices a brown-haired girl.

Naruto: Good work.

Izumi: We had a considerable fight but we managed to secure all Kageru, Sasame and kotohime. Kageru, ephemeral jutsu was killing her but our medical was able to block her death.

Naruto: Congratulations on your missions, girls, you will have a gift for it, send eligible reports to the Hokage only. Now, take me to the medical area, I have a lot to check on there

Naruto first enters medical area. It was first time this area of th mansion was busy and it is actually extended because shiromari gave complete instruction to the squad. Naruto first enters the room which was administered by Mai. Naruto saw everyone of them are almost healed up. They didn't have to take much hit however as Naruto covered them as they were down on the hits.

Naruto next entered the room where the squad was taken care of who came at the rescue of Naruto. Naruto wasn't still introduced to them. Naruto at first walked up to Shizune first to talk about their health. She reported that they were very fine and they haven't had any major injury. The girls softly bounded them because they weren't sure about their position. Naruto walked up to them one by one and ordered free them of their bond. All of them was young slightly greater than Naruto.

Naruto: I am grateful to you for saving my life. We haven't met in a situation to introduce ourselves and subordinates couldn't figure out about you so bound you, I am sorry for that. I am Naruto Uzumaki From Konohakagure, please accept my hospitality.

Sakura Kinomoto: It's okay to have a cautious behavior, I do not mind it at all. I am sakura kinomoto, jiraiya requested me look over his spy squad, Eri kisaki informed me about the information leak. So, I went to the place and our life was also saved by you.

Asuka: yeah, she is right, we came as we knew that Erza has collaborated with Queen and her subordinates. So, we came to help Kinomoto. Thank you for your hospitality. Please call me Asuka.

Kurumi: Arigata Naruto-kun, I am Kurumi.

Mia: I am Mia. Thank you for your hospitality.

Tamara: I am Tamara. You have a very nice house.

Naruto: I am very happy that I met powerful people like you, I want to welcome as my house residents, my subordinate, Hana will show you around and explain some things, I will not force you to join my house.

Naruto was very eager to hear their decision because they seemed a very good addition to the Harem.

Naruto went on to the next room, Aki was in charge of that room, fifteen spies were being treated in that room, they were also in very good shape at that moment, they Naruto decided to finish things up with jiraiya, so Naruto greeted everyone of them and ordered Hisana to dress them with his house armor and ready hem for a meeting at the poolside room, Naruto sent Kujaku to call upon Jiraiya in that room.

Next Naruto entered another room which was room of his enemies, they were also healed but Naruto decided not to bring on heat right now. Naruto ordered Mikoto and Izumi to place them in genjutsu and then ready them for a special session in the dark room. Erza scarlett and the secondary magical girl squad was also in that room.

Finally, Naruto entered the room, where was alliance of vermouth which Naruto didn't know about. So, he went on.

Naruto: I don't know your relevance in the scenario, but as you haven't attacked me directly yet, I will go easy on you.

Naruto ordered Hanare to investigate every single one of them and the alliance of the Scarlet teams are to be send to the dark room. Oriha, Fiona, Suzue and Mikoto was relieved a bit which as clear from their look.

Naruto has to do a lot now. Naruto first went to the meeting room where Jiraiya was waiting for him.

Jiraiya: Thank you Naruto, you saved their lives, I don't know if I could even save those.

Naruto: There is no need to thank me, ero-sennin, I also overestimated myself, it was important for me have this fight. I understood that, I could get a lot stronger. I have a request to you.

Jiraiya: What do you want, Naruto?

Naruto: I want to you hand over your spies to me if they have the consent, they have wide range of capabilities and I would like to add them to the arsenal.

Jiraiya: You gave me the woman of my dream, so I would do that honor to you, but I have another request to you, while you ask them of their consent, can I have Tsunade? I promise we will not leave the room.

Naruto: You needy pervert. Deal done then.

Hanare enters the room at that moment.

Hanare; I have completed my investigation, four of them were allies to Yuko, Tsurugi and Hitsugi. So, I have transferred them to them.

Naruto: Good work, Hanare, now, tell hisana to bring in the squad and call Tsunade also. I would also love to have updates on Hana too.

Hana also enters the room.

Hana: Kinomoto also wanted to add themselves to the spy rituals, because they were to look after by them.

Naruto didn't show an outer expression but she was happy to see what happens.

Mito entered the room with Tsunade.

Mito: Everyone is ready outside Naruto; do you have any announcement?

Naruto: Yes, the punishment room is already sealed I believe, so that is safe. Gather everyone in the room to spectate.

Naruto then goes out of the room. He sees that the girls were lining up to enter the room to declare their consent. In a glance, Naruto saw the potential members of his harem, Naruto cleared his throat.

Naruto: Thank you so much for showing interest to join my household. I hope you have already seen around my mansion and how things go in here and how you get to serve me. Once you enter the room first declare your decision to join in or not. Then, show of your abilities and next tasks will be done inside, hope to have you all in my Harem.

Naruto went inside, he saw many weapons that are very unconventional and never seen in his area, he believes that would increase his strength. Naruto gave Mito and Kaguya to conduct the program. Naruto was wearing a very simple robe. A throne was there for Naruto and Naruto took is seat, near the throne jiraiya was waiting.

Naruto: Before the program begins, Jiraiya has requested for Tsunade one last time, so he has provided me with many thing so I will allow this time in his full senses.

Tsunade was a bit unhappy, she wanted to be in service of Naruto but now she will have to please that pervert Jiraiya. She came up to Naruto and kneeled down, slowly pushed her head inside robe to kiss and suck for a bit, Naruto pulled her head out and fonldled her breast for few minutes then turned her over to Jiraiya. Without any delay, jiraiya thrusted his cock in Tsunade's pussy. Naruto laughed seeing his eagerness.

Naruto declared to ladies to have three of them around Naruto all the time in rotation o that everyone gets the chance of intimacy with Naruto. First came Yushino, Yasaka and Kiriko. Kiriko was breastfeeding him while Yushino and Yasaka was taking care of his cock and balls.

Naruto: let the ceremony begin.

Mito: First one to enter the room will be Sakura KInomoto.

Naruto sees and early teenager entering the room with a wand and she was wearing his household's armor, her figure was not overwhelming but not bad. She was created a magic circle which was glorious to see, then she used different cards to change her forms and use different attack powers, they looked impressive to Naruto.

Kinomoto: I, Sakura Kinomoto hereby declare to join the team of Uzumaki Naruto and serve him with my power and mu body whole heartedly and abide by the rules of this house.

Naruto: You are welcome.

Mikoto comes forward to take of her cloths and kisses her, then she moves forward upto Mito, she puts milking seal on her and then kisses her, then she reaches the base of the staircase of the throne, she gives her weapon to Kujaku. Then she walks to Naruto and Finally Naruto stands up and puts the slave seal on her, Kiriko helps her to put her breast into Naruto's mouth to feed him and then to knell and kiss his dick. Then Naruto spanks her and she joins the girls.

Mito: Next entrance will be the Magical girls.

Asuka, Kurumi, Tamara and Mia enter the room, and with their weapons the change their dress which is a dimensional power them, this seemed very good to Naruto, he can install in other girls so that they can hide their original character when they are outside.

In this way, the ceremony almost came to an end. After spanking Yubellena the ceremony comes to an end. Naruto turns over to Jiraiya, he was puttinh in his final loads to Tsunade's boobs.

Naruto: Times up, Ero-sannin.

His looks become sad, he slowly kisses Tsunade one last time and then walks away.

Naruto: I am very happy that everyone has joined, I will give you heck of an experience now, Tsunade, if you want in, the go freshen yourself now, Houkouin, take in the girls from your missions, I will inaugurate our new members and your new sisters.


	31. Spy ring part-2

The recruitment was done, Tsunade was coming in running as she doesn't want to miss a single moment, all the girls were in the room and Naruto started to unlock the girls one by one, at firs Naruto went to Hotaru and unlocked her.

Hotaru: Naruto-sama, I have heard a lot about you, please accept me as your slave.

Naruto replies with a slight smile and pushed his tongue in side her mouth. The girls start to cheer but they do not get their hands on each other. Naruto creates clones, the next went to Natsuhi.

Natsuhi: I will help you with my power but not my body, please forgive me, I have a son.

Naruto: He is alright and he will be, but you are not.

She feels two huge spanks on her ass then she felt a dick in his hand, her womanly desires pushed her to check out the dick and she couldn't resist herself any more. She kneels and takes in the cock of the clones. Girls applaud again.

Three clones go to the Fuma clan members, they are grateful to Naruto now.

Kageru: Thank you Naruto-sama for making us free from that man's illusions.

Kotohime: Take us for yourself Naruto sama.

Sasame: Have us in any way you want.

They start to suck three of the clones standing in front of them.

Isaribi was free of her cursed form due to the seal operation by Naruto, her grateful ness is beyond comparison now. She doesn't even any words for herself. She straightly gets to work going a handjob to Naruto.

Yakumo was having second thoughts because Kurenai was the one who helped her out in her crisis period, she was looking around for kurenai and she saw her. Nude, touching her own boobs and cheering for Naruto endlessly, this took away all her dilemmas, if kurenai is with this guy and yakumo will be in the service too. She takes Naruto's hand to fondle her boobs.

All the girls cheer and applauded for Naruto. The clones had claimed the rewards and its time for the final declaration. Naruto uses his flower ninja art for continuous flow of flowers n the room and a drizzle of champagne.

Naruto: Its time to let loose.

All the girls applaud. The existing members take the lead and the new ones follow them. it becomes a grand orgy. The girls start to play with each other. Drinking the breastmilk, fisting slowly, kissing each other, after a big time they were going very crazy. Naruto's clones also handed over the girls he owned just now. It was going there like an hour, Girls scissoring nad all, from the look of it they were going crazy, Naruto decided to step in.

Naruto Multi shadow clone jutsu. Transparent jutsu.

Naruto creates five clones for each girl. But Naruto decided to make it dramatic, so he didn't invade all at once. Naruto decided to make it one by one. His First set of clones went to YUKO.

Yuko suddenly felt a strong pair of hand squeezing her busty boobs from behind, it was different from all the girls hands she was feeling till now, she decided to look back and see but she couldn't turn before that she felt a tongue in her clitoris and it was vibrating like crazy, she also felt a tongue entering her mouth for kiss. But she couldn't see anything due to the transparent escape jutsu. This was going on for almost fifteen minutes to Yuko and she already had two orgasms. The situations changed she felt dicks entering her asshole and pussy, she was going to scream and at the same moment a dick entered her mouth deepthroating her. It was too overwhelming for her at that moment she felt two mouths sucking her boobs for milk and smacking going on for her whole body.

Naruto was releasing team every minute to own girls. His second team took Hitsugi. She was feisty one, so her experience was different, she felt she was pinned on the ground by two pairs of hand and her body was facing vigorous licking and smacking. It was turning her on too much. Sometimes she was feeling fingers entering her pussy, after two orgasms she was also taken in the same position Yuko.

Another team took over Tsurugi, her foreplay part was quite different, she was lifted by two clones who penetrated her ass and pussy, and she was gibing a hand-job to two other clones while another clone was smacking her. After a few orgasms she was taken in Yuko's position.

Next was Kazehana, her big boobs interested the clones to boob fuck her, so one clone laid down on the ground penetrating her ass, the other one kneeled down to penetrate her pussy while one clone sat on her belly to boobfuck her and one was penetrating her mouth from another side. Meiko shiraki, Manami katsura also had the same fate because of their bigger boobs. After a few orgasms all were in the same position as Yuko.

In this Naruto and his clones have taken all the girls in the same and circled them around. Even eri kisaki and Yukiko was in the circle. Naruto was taking them on the ride of pleasure, he was so fucking them with a perfect combination of roughness and emotion, this was going on for almost three hours. Naruto put in his loads in girl's body, they also put out their pussy juice, due to extreme squeezing of boobs milk was also spilled, overall the room was smelling of sex. The previous harem members has gone though rougher sex with Naruto so it was not very hard for them rather they were enjoying the touch of affection in the sex but the new girls were having a hard time consuming the Naruto ride.

Naruto decided to spice things up, Some of Naruto'o clones went out and they brought in Erza scarlett and the evil magical girls and surprisingly they were dressed, Naruto offloaded his cum again and then he popped his clones and girls were free. The original Naruto was on the throne with his dick hard. All the girls went berserk, They tore apart the dresses of the evil entries, the room was full of the sound of slap, smack and spank, suddenly Grafiya took a different step, she started to insert her fist in Erza's pussy and she was screaming like hell, Tsunade followed her started putting in her fist in her ass. These started another type of torture on those girls. Suddenly, Erza talked out.

Erza: Naruto-sama, I will serve you for the rest of my life. Please save me.

Her submission calmed the girls, Naruto didn't have to do anything. Other girls also pleaded their submission. Tsunade came up the stairs and started to suck Naruto's cock and it was rock hard in a few moments. Girls started to bring up the evil ones one by one and placed them on Naruto's dick, Naruto put on his slave seal on them while he was stroking in them, after one load Naruto was transferring them to his clones, in this way, all the evil girls also entered Naruto's harem.

Naruto created a lot of clones again. The gangbang was going on for the almost 10 hours straight. When Naruto put in last load all the girls were senseless, the last one to be in sense was Erza scarlett and she was also out half an hour ago.

When Naruto walking out of that room, he looked back once and he saw a crapload of girls were fallen on the ground with load of him in their body also outside their body, Suddenly Naruto felt a weird sensation, it was felt like he was entering a dream, Naruto pushed off that feeling because his high mental restrain, then he went to girls and tried to wake them up but their expression showed that they were watching a dream. Naruto surely understood that it was nothing but a rescue operation. Naruto was pretty ware this time and didn't underestimate the invader for a moment.

Naruto casted on the infinite darkness genjutsu and transformed in to bat using Kamira's power because darkness doesn't make any hindrances to the movement of a bat. Naruto was searching for source of the dreamy illusion. Naruto found her and then used zaku's sound blow with maximum power, it blown off the caster, Naruto saw a girl with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She was wearing clothes that have a white and fluffy wool-like getup. Naruto grabbed her and he noticed that she looked at another direction to signal something, Naruto was clear that some one else was there. Naruto asked the girls name first.

Caster: I am aries, I was a backup plan always if anything bad happen to the squad.

With this Naruto extended his chakra chain to grab the other girl. Naruto saw another girl with big bust, with Green eyes and Red hair that is Past Waist length. Naruto wanted her identification also.

Hidden girl: I am Sayaka ichinose, I am the one who follows them everywhere and call upon Aries if anything bad happens.

Naruto took them to the torture room and fucked them such hard that they forgot to scream even and put on his slave seal and then thrown them to the room where the other girls were senseless. Naruto freshened up and went to his bed. Naruto opened his book.

After opening it opened with a big fat congratulations

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH SUZUMEBACHI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED BEE SUMMONING

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YURISIA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KAIYO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED SECOND HOKAGE'S THUNDER SWORD

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH EMI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MIKADO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH SHIZUNE

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KALAWARNER

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED FROGFU AND TOAD ATTACKS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH NONKO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED SLUG POWERS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH OKATSU

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED SNAKE POWERS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH TSUNADE SENJU

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED MOKUTON, SUPERHUMAN STRENGHT AND HUNDREDS HEALING TEACHNIQUE

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ISARIBI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED SHARK FORM

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HOKUTO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED METEORITE STAR

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH NATSUHI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED MASTERY OF MYSTERIOUS PEA-COCK TECHNIQUE

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KAGERU

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED EPHEMERAL JUTSU

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KOTOHIME

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH SASAME FUMA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED CURSE MANDALA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YAKUMO KURAMA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED GENJUTSU WITH ART.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH TIER HARRIBEL

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED SPECIALTY IN RESSURECTION ZANPAKUTO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH IRENE BELSERION

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED EYE MAGIC, GEOGRAPHY MANIPULATION AND ENCHANTMENT

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH VASILISA YURYEVNA MOSTOVAYA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH BRANDISH

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED MATTER ALTERATION AND MANIPULATION

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ANASTASIA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH AMIDA ARCA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED PILOT SKILL

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ALDIA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED MAGICAL SPEAR AND SHIELD

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH AKUGINU

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED BLOOD PROJECTION.

CONGARTULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH LUST

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED RAPID REGENERATION AND CONTAMINANT IMMUNITY.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH VERMOUTH

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ERZA SCARLET

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED REQUIP (THE POWER TO CHANGE DIFFERENT ARMORS)

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAGICAL GIRL SCISSORS

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAGICAL GIRL QUEEN

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAGICAL GIRL WHIPLASH

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAGICAL GIRL NAZANI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH JIBRIL

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MIREI SHIKISHIMA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YUBELLUNA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED EXPERTISE IN BOMB

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH RIRU ROKAKUJI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED PSCYCOKINESIS, TELEKINESIS AND TELEPATHY.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH GRAFIYA LUCIFUGE

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH AGEHA KURONO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED LASER BEAM

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MANAMI KATSURA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MEIKO SHIRAKI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YUKO SAGIRI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH SAYO HITSUGI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MIKI TSURUGI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KAZEHANA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YURIKO TAKAGI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ESDEATH

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH SAKURA KINOMOTO

CONGRATULATIONS YOU OBTAINED CARD TRANSFORMATION WAND.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAGICAL GIRL WAR NURSE KURUMI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAGICAL GIRL RUPTURE ASUKA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAGICAL GIRL PHOENIX TAMARA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MAGICAL GIRL JUST CAUSE MIA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH KANAME

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH GORYU

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH TWIN (KAORI AND KAORU)

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH HIZAKI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ORIHA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH MIKOTO KIBA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH SUZUE

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH FIONA

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ARIES

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH SAYAKA ICHINOSE

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH ERI KISAKI

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAD SEX WITH YUKIKO KUDO

Naruto was too overwhelmed to see this. Naruto had a lot of girls in his harem now and he was feeling powerful too. Now time has come for Naruto to arrange his team so that he can run all the operations from now on. Naruto needs to arrange his powers as well too. Naruto turned over the page.

CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE REACHED LEVEL 50.

Naruto was expecting a big upgrade but this was not what he expected. Naruto saw a light has covered hi for a moment and then he started to listen to a voice.

"NARUTO, YOU HAVE CHANGED THE COURSE OF THE GAME, IT WAS NOT DESIGHNED FOR SUCH A INCIDENT, AS YOU HAVE DONE IT, THE GAME ALSO ADAPTED TO IT, FROM NOW ON YOU WILL HAVE MORE OPTIONS BU IT WILL GET TOUGHER NOW AND YOUR FUTURE HAS BECOME VEY UNCERTAIN, SO BEAWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDINGS."

Naruto was happy and also threatened a bit, till now the book never threatened him, however he decided to deal with the situation as they come. He turned over to the stat page, it was unusual, it turned into a blood red color and bold writing popped up.

STAT LEVEL: GOD

LEVEL-50

Naruto Stats:

Acrobatics: 300

Chakra Control: 300

Chakra Levels: 300

Chakra sensor: 300

Endurance: 300

Intelligence: 300

Luck: 300

Reflexes: 300

Speed: 300

Stamina: 300

Strength: 300

Knowledge: 300

Courage: 300

Sex Appeal: 300

Scientist: 300

Wealth: 300

Politics: 300

Leadership: 300

Interrogation: 300

Divine chakra: 300

Demonic Chakra: 300

Magic: 300

Psychokinesis: 300

Telekinesis: 300

Telepathy: 300

Another notice popped up after the stat. it read.

"NEW STATS HAS BEEN GIVEN TO THE STAT PAGE, IT WAS ADDITION DUE TO THE INCLUSION OF NEW CHARACTERS INTO THE GAME, YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN GOD LEVEL FOR YOUR EXTRA-ORDINARY ACCOMPLISHMENTS, USE THEM WISELY."

Naruto was very happy with the stats, but he didn't know a lot of surprises were waiting for him, He turned over the skills page.

SKILL LEVEL: GOD

Archery: 300.

Bojutsu: 300.

Dojutsu: 300.

Earth Elemental manipulation: 400.

Fire Elemental Manipulation: 400.

Genjutsu: 300.

Kenjutsu: 300.

Lightning Elemental Manipulation: 400.

Lying: 300.

Tracking:300

Medical Jutsu: 100 points.

Ninja Master: 500 points.

Ninjutsu: 300 points.

Sealing: 300 points.

Senjutsu: 00 points.

Sexual Aura: 300 points.

Taijutsu: 300 points.

Water Elemental Manipulation: 400.

Wind Elemental Manipulation: 400.

Healing Factor: 300.

Massaging: 300.

Stealth: 300.

Summoning: 300.

Crafting: 300.

Haggling: 300.

Knife Fighting: 300.

Pick Pocketing: 300.

Cooking: 300.

Forging: 300.

Medicine Making: 300.

Throwing: 300.

Trap Making: 300.

Another notice came up and it read:

"You haven't obtained any point in senjutsu because it will take a special training but you have obtained mastery in other levels which have given you certain forms, use them wisely,

NINJA MASTER: GOD; YOU CAN CREATE ANY JUTSU WHICH YOU CAN IMAGINE.

GENJUTSU SPECIALIST: YOU CAN CREATE, DEFLECT AND DETECT ANY GENJUTSU.

TAIJUTSU SPECIALIST: WITH PROPER PRACTICE, YOU CAN OBTAIN ANY TAIJUTSU AND YOU WONT DIE EVEN OPENING THE GATE OF DEATH.

NINJUTSU SPECIALIST: YOU CAN CREATE OR LEARN AND FIGHT ANY NINJUTSU.

These all were some perks which made you a better learner or inventor but you have also mastered all the manipulations and you were offered to choose between two of the perk or obtain both after a ritual but having sex with ERZA SCARLET has enabled you to have obtain those power and form.

FIRE GOD: YOU CAN LEARN AND CRATE ANY FIRE TYPE JUTSU; YOU CAN TURN INTO FIRE GID MOOD WHERE YOU WHOLE BODY WILL CATCH ON FIRE ALONG WITH FIRE WINGS AND YOU WOULD BE ABLE FORGE ANY WEAPON YOU WANT USING FIRE AND YOU WILL BE IMMUNE TO ANY FIRE TECHNIQUE.

WIND GOD: YOU CAN LEARN AND CRATE ANY WIND TYPE JUTSU; YOU CAN TURN INTO WIND GID MOOD WHERE YOU WHOLE BODY WILL CATCH ON WIND ALONG WITH WIND WINGS AND YOU WOULD BE ABLE FORGE ANY WEAPON YOU WANT USING WIND AND YOU WILL BE IMMUNE TO ANY WIND TECHNIQUE.

WATER GOD: YOU CAN LEARN AND CRATE ANY WATER TYPE JUTSU; YOU CAN TURN INTO WATER GID MOOD WHERE YOU WHOLE BODY WILL CATCH ON WATER ALONG WITH WATER WINGS AND YOU WOULD BE ABLE FORGE ANY WEAPON YOU WANT USING WATER AND YOU WILL BE IMMUNE TO ANY WATER TECHNIQUE.

EARTH GOD: YOU CAN LEARN AND CRATE ANY EARTH TYPE JUTSU; YOU CAN TURN INTO EARTH GID MOOD WHERE YOU WHOLE BODY WILL CATCH ON EARTH ALONG WITH EARTH WINGS AND YOU WOULD BE ABLE FORGE ANY WEAPON YOU WANT USING EARTH AND YOU WILL BE IMMUNE TO ANY EARTH TECHNIQUE.

LIGHTNING GOD: YOU CAN LEARN AND CRATE ANY LIGHTNING TYPE JUTSU; YOU CAN TURN INTO LIGHTNING GID MOOD WHERE YOU WHOLE BODY WILL CATCH ON LIGHTNING ALONG WITH LIGHTNING WINGS AND YOU WOULD BE ABLE FORGE ANY WEAPON YOU WANT USING LIGHTNING AND YOU WILL BE IMMUNE TO ANY LIGHTNING TECHNIQUE.

You will also have some additional form which erza scarlet and other girls have."

Naruto was overwhelmed to see this, Naruto kept the book and tried his forms, it was quite extraordinary. He turned to the next page, it said,

"TROPHY, WEAPON, ACHIEVEMENT, PERKS ARE STILL ADAPTING, IT WILL BE SHOWN AS SOON AS IT IS READY, YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT ALL YOUR POWERS SO USE AND PLAN THEM WISELY."

Naruto turned over the page, it was the girls page but it was different that day, Naruto noticed a notice at first,

"YOU ARE PLANNING TO HAVE YOUR OWN FORCE, SO YOU HAVE TO DIVIDE YOUR SUBORDINATES TO DIFFERENT TEAMS TO FULFILL YOUR WISH, FROM NOW ON YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CUSTOMAIZZ THE TEAMS FROM HERE AND MAKE TEAMS ACCORDING TO THE OWER OF THE GIRLS, OTHER WISE IT WON'T BE VERY FRUITFUL."

Naruto knows about the powers of everyone so he was planning how to do it. Naruto was clear about several things so, he started to make the teams,

UMMONING TEAM: ENA, POLT, RISTY, YURISIA, KALAWARNER, NONKO, OKATSU.

SINGER: ORIHA

TAILOR: EMI

CARPENTER: TSUNAMI

COOK: AYAME.

LAWER: ERI KISAKI

PURSUIT TEAM: ANKO, HITOMI, HISANA, TSUME, HANA, HOTARU ABURAME, BRANDISH, ANASTASIA, AMIDA ARCA, ALDIA, AKUGINU, LUST, VERMOUTH

INFORMATION TEAM: FIONA, SUZUE, SAYAKA, KANAME,

TORTURE AND INTEROGATION TEAM: GORYU, HANARE, WAR NURSE KURUMI.

MEDICAL TEAM: TSUNADE, MAI, SHIZUNE, AKI, MIKADO.

HOUSEHOLD TEAM: KOYUKI, HARUNA, TOKI, KAYO, EMINA, AMAYO.

Naruto put in the rest of the girls in the assault team for now, he wishes to characterize them more to have a very efficient attack. The girls started to wake up and Naruto ordered them to freshen up and then gather in front of the pool. Naruto announced the groups and then he said,

"From now on, I am expecting more obstructions in our way ahead, so every group must train properly and also enjoy your time."

Naruto dismissed them and called upon Kaori and Kaoru, he wanted to have some fun time with the twins. Naruto was still concerned about another list which he found while with jiraiya, some subordinated of Konan was following him, he must find that out now, after fucking the twins, Naruto went to the pool for a little swim while Kujaku came to him.

KUJAKU: Naruto-sama, you have given me a lot of weapons to combine and some of them is very unknown to me, so I'm not quite getting the idea to merge them as your weapon, Naruto went up the pool and Kujaku offered her lap for him to lay down. Naruto was thinking to create a combination while he was breastfed by Kujaku. Kaname and Fiona was swimming nearby. They heard the conversation and came over to Naruto and kissed his dick. Fiona started to give a foot massage to Naruto while Kaname was up for a hand job. Kazehana was approaching too.

Fiona: We are familiar with more modernized simulation with computers, I think we can help you with it if Naruto-sama allows us.

Kazehana: Matsu is one of the best in this area, if you had her she could help you a lot.

It made Fiona and Kaname a little bit jealous. Naruto neutralized the situation. Naruto said,

"I would love to know more about her but now we should use whom we have, so what equipment do you need?"

Kaname: Well, we would need some sophisticated machinery and software, we should head out to collect these.

Mikado came over there and kissed Kujaku and Naruto. Kazehana came to her and put her finger in Mikado's pussy without any notice. Mikado moaned but also said,

Mikado: "I know the best person who can help to get the equipment. **Lala Satalin Deviluke** , she has a lot of inventions and that has come to you very handy, I am sure."

Naruto: Pursuit team and Information tea work together to get her whereabouts.

At that very moment, Grafiya came in running to Naruto, her boobs were juggling so beautifully that Naruto was forced to stare at them.

Grafiya: Naruto-sama, Satan Lucifer wants to talk to you.

Naruto: Who?

Grafiya: The Demons, Fallen angels and Angels exists in my community and Lucifer is One of the great Satans and I was his wife, So he had a way to contact me, Now he wants to talk to you.

Naruto: Lets see what he has to say.

Gafiya makes a magic ring which shows and creates a projection of Lucifer.

Lucifer: I am not fond of talking, You have taken away my wife and the mother of my son, I will not spare you but I am giving you a chance to die with honor. I will sort this out in a rated game. But, be warned, fallen angels and angels have also joined us in this mission. We will wipe you out such that nobody dares to look at us next time. Be prepeared.

Lucifer disappears. Naruto didn't even get a chance to talk. Everyone pleasing Naruto was startled at this threat. Grafiya cried out loud.

Grafiya: Let me and Yubellena go Naruto-Sama, we loved this place, so we don't want to see any harm to this place.

Naruto: Don't loose your faith in me Grafiya, nothing will happen.

Naruto stood up and deeply kissed Grafiya and lifted her. Slowly pushed his dick inside her. Grafiya was getting more afraid to lose this pleasure. Naruto cummed inside her. He decided to take a walk outside his house. Suddenly three cars stopped in front his house. The door of middle car opened and a white-haired woman was coming out.

It was none other than Sahashi Takami (Seikirei).


	32. Outer world invasion part-1

These transport arrangements were new to Naruto. He saw some people coming down from those new transports, it almost felt like an invasion. Naruto saw everyone was wearing a black overall which had a symbol as same as the symbol of Kazehana's back.

Naruto: Welcome, you must be from MBI, Kazehana told me you may come.

Takami: As you already know me, I wouldn't elongate our conversation, give us Kazehana back and we will be on our way.

Naruto laughed out loud. It was to embarrass the enemy, Naruto saw a fight was coming, so he was getting mentally prepared for it. Little did Naruto knew; his girls became a lot more loyal to him then he thought about. The news already reached the house and they gathered around the house borders hiddenly. Naruto decided to mock them a bit more.

Naruto: Takami, you are not the boss of MBI, if your boss had come, I would have considered but now you came to pick a fight with me.

Takami: not only me, I have some renowned ashikabi with me also, this is the new formed disciplinary squad to take on you only.

Naruto: I see, you took some puny insects to take on me.

Karasuba, the black seikirei felt insulted in the conversation, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He and Mutsu, No.5 came forward with a joint sword attack towards Naruto. Naruto was preparing to dodge but he saw suddenly a wind flow with pink petals threw them away. Naruto looked back and saw Kazehana standing there with her boobs high and throwing those two away.

Takami: I see your power increased a lot without prayer. How did it happen?

Mintao Sahashi: Mom, I can't feel her as my seikirei anymore.

Kazehana: Both of your answers are same. Naruto is my new Ashikabi and he gave me second stage wing which was seemed impossible by MBI but not impossible for Naruto. I can even see some of you having reaction to my Ashikabi.

Kazehana winks. She was looking at the members of the new squad and she was astonished to see Miya Asama.

Kazehana: Why you are here Miya? I thought you were away from all these.

Miya: I was but I saw Kuu has a possibility to revive Takehito and MBI was my only shot at these but now I have a sort of weird feelings, I don't know why.

Kurasaba comes back and started yelling at Naruto.

Kurasaba: I will finish you, bastard.

Naruto was all patient for this time and let Kazehana do the talking. Time has come for him to take action. Naruto decided to attack their leader at first.

Naruto: Curse Mandala.

Naruto started squeezing Takami in a very rapid way as she was going to be bone less very soon. It initiated the act of war in between them.

Miya attacked with a vicious blow; it would have taken out Kazehana very easily but she was more powerful then ever so she shielded it with her wind blow. Kazehana was able to defend against her but couldn't attack. Kaguya, Meiko Shiraki, Amida Arca and Sayo Hitsugi joined her to fight Miya.

Naruto never allowed a beautiful girl to be killed. The instruction was clear to his girls that no beautiful girl shall be killed in the fight. They were into it very carefully. Naruto almost squeezed Takami but Koyuki came to him and requested to let them take care of that. Naruto saw the household girls were taking on Takami. He had no objection as takami didn't have any special powers. Koyuki, Ayame, Tsunami, Toki, Kayo, Haruna, Emina, Emi and Amayo went forward to fight Takami.

Kurasaba and Matsu were very dangerous sword users, Kujaku, Yugao, Magical girl rapture and Erza scarlett went on to take on them both. There was no mercy in this fight. Yugao started her blade dance of moon. While Kurasaba was busy defending against those thousand swords, Asuka cut of his limbs on by one. On the other hand, Kujaku startled Mutsu with her whirlwind blow while erza used her thunder form to electrify him.

Hainhane was another piece attacking viciously but she couldn't hit because she was facing lust who was immune to blade attacks, she was taken out by Izumi by Mangekyou Sharingan Genjutsu.

Homura was attacking with great reflexes but she was nothing compared to Vasillisa. Mikoto also joined with Vasillisa to take on Homura. While Mikoto used phoenix fire dragon to hold Homura, Vassilisa put on on magistic fire to take out homura. Her dress was burned and his growing boobs was showing his reaction towards Naruto as his Ashikabi.

Kuu and Shina were attacking together. They were tough cookie to beat. Tsunade came against Shinna. Tsunade was a bit confused seeing Shinna developing boobs with every second passing. It was almost same as Homura. While Tsunade was stopping Kuu's attack with her Mokuton, Hisana and Hitomi used their Byakugan to stop the chakra flow in shiina such that he can't attack again and then did the same to Kuu but without hurting the little girl.

Benitsubasa, Toyotama and Yume who had Musubi inside her too was attacking together. They were fist type and was very good with ground attacks. But they were no match to butterfly mood of Houkouin and Kiriko. They were taken down easily.

Kaiyo, Suzumebachi and Hotaru found Matsu and Kochu observing and analyzing the battle from inside the vehicle. They took in both of them too.

Irene took on Uzume. Uzume was using her veil to protect herself from the attacks. Irene intated her giant eye which helped her look over the strategy of Uzume. She called upon magical girl scissors abigali and instructed her to cut the veil in significant points. It was all easy after that. One huge blow from Aldia took her down.

Tier Hannibal was water style user with blade but she was also assisted by Hisame to fight with Tsukiumi. Hisame used a giant waterfall jutsu. She dodged it with style and used water bullets but tier Hannibal cut of the bullets with her blade. Tsukiumi was in the trap. Hisame used Water prison jutsu to capture her.

Ranke, Fugake and Kamira was up against the thunder twins Hikari and Hibiki. It was an almost even fight. Thunder blows was passing here and there. Suddenly the sisters were on fire and they couldn't find the cause. Magcal girl Tamara was there standing with her flamethrower.

Naruto was very impressed to see Akitsu using ice with such classiness. But she was overpowered. Fubuki, Haku, Esdeath and Anastasia was up against her while she was barely keeping up with them by dodging their attacks, she was hit by a syringe from far. A clinical shot by Miki Tsurugi.

All Seikirei was unarmed and disabled by then. Tsunade created operational brace with her Mokuton to hold them. Finally, Mito came to the fighting zone and sealed them to the brace with her sealing jutsu. Naruto's only jutsu was the curse mandala he used on takami. The girls reacted on their own to save him. Naruto was quite flattered to see it and the combo attacks they used on the opponent was quite spectacular. Many of the girls didn't even have to participate in the fight. The only bad thing about the fight was that it was outside his house and he didn't get enough time to seal the area.

However, takami and captured seikirei's were taken inside and the body of karasuba and Mutsu were sent back using one car and other two were seized by Naruto. One bike was also taken in the house for Mikoto kiba's request. While the fight was over Naruto ordered the girls to clean the area outside and leave no trace of fight here.

But the first attack of Mira was destructive, though Kazehane blocked it but its rebound hit a large area. Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Chouji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, tenten and Neiji was near. they heard a rumor that Naruto's home is here now. He doesn't join them for training actually they didn't see him training since the prelims of chunin exam. They thought he was training here. They all knew how Naruto became too powerful and sent to super-secret mission sometimes. They ran towards the house but the second blow actually made them fear and so decided to look from far away.

While they reached the area, they saw a nude woman with huge boobs was standing behind Naruto and some weird looking things were there (Cars and Bikes). Naruto used an unknown jutsu suddenly and the fight began. They didn't even saw anything like this in their dreams. Naked ladies were joining the fights one by one to protect Naruto and also making the opponents nude too. It was a live porn in front of them. The boys started to jerk off by taking of their dick. Girls didn't gross out as the women were too sexy.

What was out of the world for them was the end. When the fight was over and all the enemies were down the fighting women made fall-in in front of Naruto. Naruto gave them some instructions, then the women came one by one and kissed Naruto and then they kneeled down and took out his dick and the put a kiss there. That giant dick was too much for the girls to see. Naruto was even sucking some the giant boobs. The boys Naruto was running some sort of forbidden thing here for report. But all the concern for the girls was that dick. Suddenly they saw the boys still jerking.

Sakura: Stop jerking your toothpick sized dicks.

Ino: You should feel ashamed to face a dick like that and still jerk off. Let's go girls.

The girls were gone. He boys also followed as well. Such insult will turn down anyone. They went directly to the hokage to report this and the answer was quite surprising to them.

Hokage: It is none of the concern for you little boys.

It was quite surprising for them; the faces were not clear but it seemed to them that there were women who are lost from the village. They decided to carry on their investigation.

Back at Naruto's house, Naruto was happy, the girls were enjoying by themselves. Naruto took haihane at first. He got rid of her hand-blades and washed her face so that the devil-looking posture goes out of her. Haihane was still trying to get free from Naruto.

Naruto: You can' do it in thousand years, rather surrender.

Telling this Naruto pushes his tongue inside her mouth and then starts to take of the bandage dress hainhane was wearing. She didn't have giant boobs but it was enough. Naruto put the slave seal on her. Haihane started to become obedient. Naruto created some clones who spread throughout the house. Naruto slowly feathered through haihane's body. Then pushed his dick in her pussy while rubbing her clit.

Yume, toyotama and benitsubasa were at the side of the pool. They were already nude and bound. Naruto put the slave seal. Naruto liked Yume's pointy boobs. Other two also had large boobs too. Naruto decided to take a boob job from Toyotama and benitsubasa while sucking Yume's pointy boobs. The bob frenzy drove the Naruto clone crazy. Naruto could feel the shivering of their body when he was touching their sensitive nipples.

Naruto put on his seals on Hibiki and Hikari and let them have fun with Kaori and Kaoru. Naruto was enjoying the scenario of the twins scissoring each other. While he was enjoying this great show, he was penetrating Akitsu. After some intervals he was rolling pieces of ice over her body to make her sensitive. The shivering even reached her innards so much that naruto's dick also felt it.

Tsukiyami and Homura were rather Feisty one. They took an extreme beating and spanking before there ass was penetrated. Kuu was too small so she was spared of the physical domination but shinaa was ravaged by Naruto's giant dick. None of the seikirei was spared. Naruto called upon Mito.

Naruto: What about Kuu?

Mito: That's a bi of concern.

Naruto: Her power is awesome, I want that.

Mito: I will try to develop a jutsu to age her.

Naruto knew Miya Asama is the number one seikirei, so Naruto was using her ass harder than any other seikirei. He fucked her brains out to force her to call him master.

"FUCK MY ASS DEEPER MASTER!" Miya screamed as she was on all fours and getting fucked in the ass with tremendous force. Every time the base of the cock hit her ass cheeks Naruto's cock kept pushing further into the woman's ass. Every time naruto got deep inside her ass, the anal walls grip on his member increased. When he pulled back she clenched around the rampaging prick, not wanting it to leave.

"YES MASTER THAT'S THE SPOT!" the woman screamed as the mushroom head hit her anal G-spot, slowly driving her insane. Grabbing a handful of the woman's fat ass Naruto pulled it back so that he can increase his thrusting speed.

"Damn Miya, your ass is gripping me extra tight. I swear that I will fucked it enough to make it loose." Naruto said between grunts as he marvel at her huge ass that was sucking in his cock greedily.

While looking at the tight fuck flesh he noticed her Sekirei Crest was glowing where her back ends and her ass begins.

She was finally able to get her hanging tongue back inside her mouth. But her tongue didn't stay inside her mouth for very long when her master had hit her ass deeper than before. Even when she's clenching her ass, her master always seems to continue to find the strength to fuck her at breathtaking speed. She could only feel Naruto-dick currently destroying her insides one thrust at a time.

Even at the distance he was, Naruto could see Miya ass spasm. The longer that he continues fucking her huge ass the more Miya came from her pussy. Miya's ass wasn't the only thing that gave Naruto pleasure. Using her ass cheeks Miya had it massage her master's dick as well as make sure that it wouldn't leave her ass. The rippling flesh acted as a cushion as it jiggled every time Naruto hips impacted against her ass.

Wanting to try something else Naruto leans onto Miya's back while his lower half went on autopilot, continuing the powerful thrusts inside the beauty ass. Using Miya's body as support. Naruto started playing with Miya's huge chest. He would grab one of her breast and squeeze it hard with one hand while using the other hand to harshly pinch her large nipple. Both hands trying to milk the massive tit flesh. Every time that he pinched her nipple Miya couldn't help but moan and squeak at the rough treatment that she was getting from Naruto on top of her.

"How does it feel having your slutty breast played with Miya?" Naruto asked her in a husky voice as he pinched the nipple harder. "How does it feel to know that not only does your slutty, milk-filled, breast belongs to me but also your entire slutty body? It's mind to fuck!" He roughly growled in her ear. Naruto relished in the fact that her body was completely submissive under his will; his personal fuck-toy.

"It feels so great master! It feels amazing to know that my breast please you, that my whole body belongs to you!" She yelled out in ecstasy, her hips trying to buck against his blurring hips." Spit was now flying freely from her mouth with each powerful thrust as her brown eyes hazed over.

Miya's plea, combined with her thrusting ass backwards was too much for Naruto to handle. Feeling his cock twitching erratically he grabbed onto Miya's hips with a firmer grip and forced it back as his cock went all the way inside her ass, continuing his brutal thrusting. Surprised by the force Miya, wasn't able to stop herself from squirting out her juice from her lower lips as Naruto came inside her tight anal walls. Even while he was cumming Naruto kept his dominating thrusting. He would pull half way out, but not leaving her walls, and then going right back in while using the cum inside of Miya's ass as lubricate. With his cum acting as lubrication Naruto increased his pace while ignoring Miya's wall clenching around his cock to milk him dry of his seed.

After cumming inside her tight ass for four minutes Naruto laid on Miya's back while her arms had given up after her bottom couldn't take any more of his cum which leaked onto the ground.

Naruto calls on a pool meeting for preparation of the fight against the Lucifer. His house seeming more crowded with number of girls increasing with time. Naruto had to finalize his weapon and also design some of his forms. He wants to have some ultimate forms for himself. Naruto gave this job Erza scarlett as she has many forms herself. The girls were entering the pool one by one by taking Naruto's permission and spank. Suddenly, Naruto noticed Mikado and Anko entered the house with a new girl. Naruto understood it was none other than Lala devilluke.

Naruto: Welcome back guys, I see you have succeeded to find without my help.

Lala: Justin will kill you, lowlife. How dare you kidnap me from my beloved Rito?

Naruto: Sorry, I don't follow. Who is Rito?

Lala: My fiancée, you fool.

Naruto: I am very sorry to say, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and he couldn't turn you out as you are too beautiful and classy for his level. He actually loves Sairenji.

Lala: What the hell are you talking about? They are just friends.

Naruto was close to lala by then. Naruto slowly one hand under her skirt and push one finger to her pussy.

Naruto: Your expertise is needed here and you won't be disappointed as your body desires will fulfilled here very smoothly.

Lala: Please, enslave that sairenji and I will be all yours.

Naruto: Bring her in.

Fiona, Kaoru and Kaori brought in Sairenji. Naruto was fingering Lala the entire time. By seeing sairenji she started to give in and started moaning.

Naruto started kissing her down her neck till he reached her collarbone and started to suck it. As he did Lala just embraced him and started taking of his complied by standing up.

Lala could see his member was exited and so was felt wet and lust for him. She wrapped his member in her hands, and started stroking it. "ah" is all she heard as he was continued stroking, he was obviously enjoying it so she decided to take it a step further.

She stroked it a bit more then opened her mouth and slowly placed it in her mouth and started massaging and licking it with her tongue and then she began sucking it.

After sucking it hard, she laid herself on top of him then leaned to his right ear and whisper with a lusty voice. He complied by flipping her over and pulled his head down to her womanhood.

He started by licking her clitoris and sucking on then began licking her folds and rubbing her then spread her womanhood wide and put his tongue and started trilling it and sucking on it.

she clamped her legs around his head "Ah Naruto i think im about to cum" his response was even harder sucking and licking on her clitoris and felt like she on the lower abdomen was burning with lust and it just felt so good and then she came, she orgasm and it felt great.

Naruto started sucking out her juices and swallowed them and once he was done, he looked at her which was panting and her eye's seem lost in lust and pleasure. he then positioned himself in her entrance and looked at her waiting for a sign to continue. She gave him a nod and with that he pushed himself inside her pass her womanhood and hymen she cried out in pain.

"aeh aeh" he was about to pull out when she wrapped her legs around him and said "Don't dare pull out just give me a second" she said and so he waited for a minute till she nodded to continue.

He began pushing himself in her looked at her and started kissing her and as he did he pumped himself in and out of felt like he was in a blissful heaven and so he did he began going in and out of her faster and about 1.5 hours he finally felt himself coming to his end.

Naruto filling her cervix with his cum. Not even bothering to pulled out she laid herself on top of him.

Sairenji was also taken the same way. Naruto send them to their work.

Now that everything was in place Naruto started the meeting. First concern for Naruto was to create a suitable place for his base. Naruto needed bigger place for every aspect. But Naruto didn't want a huge skyscraper like the MBI building rather he wants a colony where he can accommodate all his summons and also girls. Naruto assigned Grafiya and Yubellena to list out the factors of High school Dxd verse otherwise he would unprepared for the fight against Lucifer.

Naruto: I feel like expanding my base a lot more because you guys have to share rooms and my summons can't turn into their power form due to lack of space.

Tsubaki: Expand it Naruto-sama, nobody would dare to challenge your authority here.

Naruto: I don't want my base to attract attention.

Kaname: I always made my headquarters underground and I think you can create your own world under Konoha.

Naruto: but that will not have open sky and such privileges.

Goryu: If you go deep enough than it is possible design everything artificially and I can help you design it to maintain such that it is expandable.

Naruto: Okay then, Kaname and Goryu take care of this and Irene and Brandish will help you as they have the power to manipulate geography and matter manipulation. Have rivers, lake and mountains everything. Design the geography such that even a dragon can find it habitable. If you need expand beyond Konoha.

Kaname, Goryu, Irene and Brandish nodded positively and went out to for work.

Naruto: Now lala must make a laboratory and all the equipment they need.

Matsu: Naruto-sama, I want to have a satellite and then the surveillance would be much more efficient.

Naruto: Lala, can you make it?

Lala: Yes, technology is my expertise.

Kujaku: Matsu and Fiona have already suggested design for my weapon facility.

Naruto: Very good. Mito, please take notes of the requirements of all my summons. I want mount mbyouko and ryuchi cave here. I want to give the base design to Kyoki and Haruna as they were princes and they can suggest the best position for all facilities. Most importantly every place paths must have my hirasinin kunai placed.

I AM PUTTING THE RESPONSIBILITIES ON YOU GIRLS TO CREATE MY OWN WORLD.

Girls: hail Naruto-sama.

Naruto almost felt like a god at that moment. Naruto was very good with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu but his Taijutsu was a bit inferior compared to others. He was discussing with the girls about that.

Aki: You can invade Tenbi academy. Minori is my very close friend. I can arrange a false meeting.

Naruto: Okay, I will plan the details with you later. Join me in my room after the meeting. Any other suggestion?

Vermouth: There is Nanko high school and area around that school. Some of the students claim them as fighters. They always have tournaments against each other. I heard they are pretty good too. There is also rumor about a dragon jade. I believe you can claim it all.

Naruto: A very good suggestion vermouth. I will give some responsibilities. I will call for you. But what I was really hoping for was to know about taijiutsu organization gai was trained. I want to perfect my inner gates and seven heavenly breathing.

Risty: You could've asked me that. I know about that organization. I can invite them here. They will not get suspicious if I do it. Then you can do whatever you want.

Naruto: damn, why didn't I think of you. How many menbers are there in that organization?

Risty: Well, they have sis members and they are very proud and deadly fighters. They are CHUN LI, SISTA A, TOJO JACKALL, KUREA KOMIYAMA, MISS X, MIO KUSAKAI. They can be really dangerous if their ego is hurt, so be careful with them.

Naruto: I am counting on their ego. Aki lets go we have plan to make. Every try to work as fast as possible. Those who don't have any specific responsibilities join others and help them every way possible. I want everything done before lucifer is here.

Naruto bid farewell to all the girls and took in Aki to her room. Aki took the chance to be with Naruto alone. She slowly took Naruto to bed and placed herself on his dick. It still hard to take the whole dick in after all the sex.

Naruto: So, what's the plan?

Aki: Take some rest Naruto, drink from here (putting her huge bosoms in his mouth), I watch you work day and night here, you are very strong, you have enslaved all the girls here who can die to have a chance to be with you.

Naruto took the boobs out of his mouth after drinking some of the milk.

Naruto: Still I have to remain undefeated. When I started, I didn't know it would get such messy. I was about take on the ninja worlds but this spy squad made everything complicated. So, I need to rise higher. Tell me about Tenbi.

Aki was moaning with every stroke. Naruto made another clone to penetrate her ass.

Aki: There are two teams but they are friendly enough. They are the disciplinary squad and the Venus. You can have Maken and Jigen from them also the original eight Maken will be great addition to your new weapon system.

Naruto: What are Maken and Jigens?

Aki: Some of the powers of venus are called jigen and maken are the weapons used by the disciplinary squad. I will give you list of Maken and Jigen.

Naruto: Is there any obstruction there?

Aki: Shimigami is against Tenbi but the known members are Otohime and Kikyo are only known members now but if Minori calls for a meeting then I believe everyone will be there.

Naruto: Make the meeting such that all the Makens are present.

Aki: I will.

Naruto works his way through Aki's body and increases the speed. Aki reaches the heaven with every stroke. She hands over a list to Naruto after the sex.

 **JINGU:** Aegis, Inverse, Kinben, Trident, Space Keep, Time Keep

 **ORIGINAL MAKEN:** Murakumo, Habaya, Kamudo, Makaru, Yata, Kanayago, Furuno, Futatsura.

Aki gets ready for the mission. Naruto calls on vermouth for the ikkitousen situation. Vermouth enters the room while Aki was leaving. She saw Naruto's cum all over aki's boobs. She couldn't help herself. She started to lick and suck cum of Aki's boobs. Aki was also enjoying it. Naruto was laughing after watching this. Few minutes later Vermouth came to her senses that if she could please Naruto the she could have it too. She came near Naruto and sat near to his dick. After the sex, his dick was resting but vermouth slowly started stroking it.

Vermouth: Sorry Naruto-sama, to make you wait.

Naruto: tell me about Nanko more.

Vermouth: I think the easiest way to gather all of the fighters is to call a tournament but it won't be easy to pick the women from there.

Naruto: Have faith in my power. I have taken you guys alone who had enhanced magical powers, I think I can take the fighters.

Vermouth: It's not that, they believe they are driven by their destiny which was fixed from thousand years ago but the new blue dragon Sonsaky Hakufu has changed that a bit.

Naruto: Dragon?

Vermouth: yes, four of them have dragon spirit, they are hakufu, gentoku, mokuto and ryomou. They can even take the dragon form.

Naruto: What I have to do to defeat them?

Vermouth: You must obtain the dragon jade. However, the companions of the dragons are dangerous too. Some of them uses weapons like Kan U and Chouhi.

Naruto: Where can I get the Dragon jade?

Vermouth: Original Saji Genpou will help you but she has magic so, Deal with her intelligently.

Naruto: Okay then, you go there and make the announcement of the new tournament and declare a meeting place for all the fighters who wants to fight. Spread a rumor of threat that if any fighter is absent then that school will be destroyed.

Vermouth: Okay, Naruto-sama.

She was licking Naruto's dick and balls at the time of conversation and it was hard again. Naruto lifted with his chakra chains and placed her in sixty-nine position. She was playing with naruto's balls and giving a blowjob to Naruto while he used his soft body technique on his tongue and elongated it inside her pussy. It was like Naruto licking inside the vagina very deep. It was new feeling for her as Naruto is trying it for the first time. She was squirting like crazy. She was happy with herself that she had this information otherwise he would not get this heavenly tongue tornado. She left the room with immense pleasure. Naruto took rest for a bit and drank some of the holy water. Naruto took his weapon dressed up. He came out of the gate and Sasuke and the boys trying investigate what has been going on. Naruto noticed it but he ignored as he knew they couldn't enter his base. Aki also put on the uniform which Naruto gave the girls and waiting for Naruto with a car.

Naruto: Why new transportation?

Aki: It is very common there. I have already Minori that I am coming and to arrange the meeting. As you instructed, I haven't mentioned you.

 **##### Tenbi Academy- The student council meeting room #####**

Furan- Yukka, gather every one of the student council right now.

Yuuka- All of a sudden? Why?

Furan- We don't have much time; Principal has ordered the meeting.

Yukka- Will there be any additional guest?

Furan- Yes, Venus will be there. Some unwanted people will be there too but I am not sure who.

Yukka- Why venus?

Furan- I don't know, But I heard Aki-sama has sent some information.

Yukka- Okay, calling in everyone right now.

Furan- Send Inaho and Haruko to get all the original Maken from the secret observatory. Minori-sama has specially ordered it.

Yuuka- okay.

Yuuka announces the meeting. Minerva enters the room with Venus.

Minerva: Why a sudden summon?

Furan: I myself isn't sure about anything. But I believe it's a very important matter.

Celia: I m happy, I get to see Takeru again.

The greetings were going on while the door opened again. Otohime and Kikyo enters the room.

Furan and Minerva yelled in combined voice: What the hell?

Otohime: Same response here; we are here in special request of Minori-sama.

Inaho, Haruko and Takeru enters the room.

Kikyo: Something big is about to go on, I presume.

Inaho: I will protect you Takeru-chan.

Takeru avoids Inaho's over affection.

Takeru: When will the meeting start?

Usui: Someone is very interested in the meeting.

Their worried conversation about the meeting goes on and they wait for the principal to call them.

 **##### Tenbi Academy- Principals office #####**

Aki enters the office with Naruto. Minori doesn't notice Naruto because he used his transparent escape jutsu. Minori was surprised to see the attire of Aki. She was always the shy girl but now she is wearing a dress which only covers her pussy completely and her bust and ass partially.

Minori: How are you Aki? What's up with this new look?

Aki: Its my work uniform.

Aki goes on and hugs Minori. She also hugs her back but suddenly she felt herself captured by chains but she couldn't see what happened.

Minori: What is happening Aki?

Aki: I am very sorry Minori, A lot happened while I was away and now, I am Loyal to Naruto-sama who is extremely powerful and he decided to take on the original Makens.

Minori: How can you betray me like this? Where is your Naruto who you are blabbering so much?

Naruto dispels his transparent escape jutsu and shows up.

Minori: That's a teenage boy, Aki, what the fuck are you saying? What is this maken of chains?

Naruto: don't blame her please, you haven't seen anything about me. You will also become a part of my crew very soon.

Naruto creates two clones. One clears the table and another undresses Minori. Naruto places Minori on the table with her hand s and legs spread. Her mouth had a gag so she couldn't scream. Aki came in front of her and initiated the milk production jutsu which she learned from Mito. Aki took her stick and beaten minori so hard that her every pelage became sensitive. Then Naruto came forward. She was released and dresses again while Naruto undressed himself. Naruto put his seal on her. Naruto's dick was arousing her beyond any comparison. She understood that there is no way to escape this event, she decided to enjoy that monster dick.

The principal was down on her knees. Her nipples poking through the fabric of her shirt, heat flooding though them. Between her thighs a flood of fluid leaked out of her snatch. It walls all too much, panting in need. Her smiled widened, her eyes glistening, begging for this massive cock.

She finally leaned forward slowly licking his dick from base all the way up the fifteen inches to the head causing Naruto to groan. Minori stared at the young man enjoying his grunt, then gradually stood. Without hesitation she leaned forward capturing his lips, as she slipped the tip of her tongue forward, seeking out his for a proper smooch.

The passion ignited in his body as both felt their desire illuminated through their blood, burning bright. They shared the deepening kiss as his hands slipped around her. Minori pressed to him tightly. Naruto seized hold of her tight body as she moaned, their lips still locked, he felt her return the kiss with her own tongue, pressing her chest out slightly so that her full breasts pressed to him. Waves of pleasure spread through them as they shared a passionate searing kiss. Meanwhile, they wrapped their arms around each other's backs firmly.

Without a need she wrapped her hand around his and leaned forward, gently placing a kiss on his cheek. She leaned back and stood up. In no time she threw her clothes on the ground, revealing her special massive I-cup tits to bounce before the young teenager. She seemed to swallow the darkness around her and glowed with a fulfillment. The beauty shined from her as she smiled. For a moment he just stared at her naked body, taking in her nubile form and huge tits. With her womanly, hourglass figure not to mention her beautiful glamorous face, red hair, and light, complexion.

Again, in no time their lips find each other. In a heat of lust Naruto slipped his tongue into Minori's, as his hands explored her body. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close for a hug, delighting in having her giant tits pressed against him.

He traced the side of her body with his fingertips the wide flare of her hips, her narrow waist, the soft supple skin over her ribcage. He cupped her huge left breast, noting a mole just right of her light-pink areola. He leaned down and took it into his mouth. Grasping his forearms, the young principal stifled a whimper at the stimulation, and leaned back against the nurse's desk behind her.

He suckled her tit until the nipple was stiff and rubbery between his teeth. Then, Naruto stood before her and pressed the massive head of his shaft against Minori's pussy. Without a moment for Minori to prepare Naruto started driving his cock forward, trying to stuff it into the much smaller hole, and making Minori scream from the immense pressure being put on her twat.

"Fuck! You're so fucking big Naruto!" She screamed wincing in pain.

"Bear it." Naruto stated as he placed might behind his hips and thrusted forward, punching his dick into the warm depths of Minori's pussy. Naruto wrapped his hands around her waist, gripping her and pushed harder, Naruto gave a wild grunt and brought his powerful hands down upon her shoulders, holding her with a fierce grip as his thrust sent his massive member halfway inside of her. Stretching her to epic proportions. Minori's back arched as her cry of lust filled the room and even the school beyond. The single thrust was enough to break everything she knew in life, causing Minori to throw her head back as waves of intense pleasure and pain shot straight through her body.

"Fuck yes Naruto!" She screamed out in pain, experiencing her remarkable orgasm, bucking her hips as her juices overflowed down onto his shaft. She rode out her amazing orgasm for several minutes, relishing the astonishing sensation, feeling Naruto's large hot dick in her pussy.

Without halt Naruto never stopped his onslaught of thrusts. The cock stuffed within Minori's curvy body was almost achingly hard to inch forward. Every bit he was able to stuff came at a struggle on both their parts, and Minori found herself relying on her strength in order to handle it. She was almost already to pass out but promised to stay awake. Inch by inch Naruto jammed himself within her with powerful thrusts, and the further he got the wider the principal stretched her legs so she could wrap them once more around his waist.

"It hurts so fucking much! This is unlike anything you incredible stud!" Minori screamed the pain consuming her every part of her. Her body felt as if it was turned inside out, as if she was being torn and lit on fire. The pain worse than anything she had ever experienced. The woman gritted her teeth with torture, hissing in agony. The sensation of Naruto merely twitching inside her made her growl.

There was no sentiment and sweetness in his thrusts. With wild passion and reckless motions Naruto plowed her with every bit of strength he could muster, pulling his hips back only to lunge deeply down once more, each thrust making Minori's belly bulge from the impact causing the sounds of an animal to come from the principal.

Naruto rammed forward with a thrust fucking twelve fat inches of dick into the horny principal, driving his cock forward and stretching her twat, causing a scream. "Fuck!" Body arched, head flew back as her pussy spasmed as another orgasm rushed, moans flooding her mouth. The shocks through her were mind opening as her hips unconditionally spasmed for a time in excruciating bliss.

As the third orgasm in only a minute rushed through her she stared up at her young student she was destined to have. She kissed him, like a woman who had missed her lover for years and had finally found him. He simply groaned, her words turning him into a beast as he initiated thrusting deeper into her with viscous thrashing. The desk punching the wall creating cracks in the plaster from the Uzumaki's sheer power. Minori felt his cock beating into her like a battering ram, shattering her to pieces, her tits bouncing back and forth smacking her face. The sounds being heard down and up the hallways.

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Ram that huge cock right in my pussy my Naruto!" Minori cursed with glee and abandon. She clenched her teeth in a cock stoned smile as she felt inch after excruciating inch of Naruto's great cock being crammed deeper and deeper into her pussy, turning her into Naruto's personal woman.

She was stretched obscenely as the breeding stud filled her to capacity, stretching her slick passage wide open. She arched her spine up when she came again for the fourth time, bucking her hips insanely as she howled like a slut, so unlike herself. He pressed on for several minutes, fucking his cock deeper and deeper until he broke through her cervix and smashed into her womb, Minori screaming in agony but told Naruto to push on until he was pressed to her hilt of her womb. Her pussy stretched wide, momentarily taking her breath away. Minori felt pain rippling through every nerve of her body.

Everything melted away as she felt his pulse through his cock. That was his heart beating, Naruto's heart beating and she could feel it in her pussy. He held her against his body, feeling her breasts against his chest as his pace quickened.

She laid there surrounded by him, celebrating in the conquest of their lust. She could smell his sweat, sense his warmth, and feel his giant rockhard member inside her like it would be a permanent part of her body. She felt him nuzzle her neck and kiss and suck her there. His back was so strong, his arms so muscular. Finally, Naruto released his cum into Minori.

Minori: Now I know Aki, what made you bow to him, it was so awesome.

Aki: I know right. Naruto-sama is the best.

Naruto: Next start the next stage.

Naruto used his transparent escape jutsu again and placed a soundproof jutsu on the room. Minori was hanged from the ceiling nude and legs bound spread. Her boobs had clamp on them and her holes were penetrated with huge wooden penises. Her whole body was full of bruises from severe beating from Aki. Aki was standing beside her and called upon Furan and Yuuka. They were ordered to bring all the original Maken. They entered the room and was surprised by the scenario. They were so surprised that he screamed towards Minori without any attention to the Makens. They didn't even notice that the door closed behind them.

Furan: Is it some kind of your sick joke, Aki-sama?

Yuuka: What the hell so you want?

Naruto collected all the Makens and sealed it inside a sealing scroll. With Naruto's power he could barge in and defeated all of them easily but as the Lucifer fight coming in, he wanted to preserve himself as much as possible. Naruto creates two clones and appears them.

Aki: It is all for good cause.

She said it with a sympathetic smile.

Naruto: I hear you are not much of a fight without your Makens.

Naruto used his air blow attack and they were down. Aki placed them in the same position. Now it would easy to take down the student council. But Venus is powerful. So, Naruto used irene and Yakumo's power of illusion. They called in all members of venus but they entered in a different scenario. It was brilliant on Naruto's part.

Naruto put Demitra and Celia against each other. They didn't know they were fighting themselves. Yanmin was against the Finnian sisters. They took severe blows suddenly while they were fighting each other which made them unconscious. There fate became same as Furan and Yuuka. Naruto made a different arrangement for the Finnian sisters as they were not aged enough. They were put in a magical cage.

Minerva was the one to with access to dimensions so Naruto had no option to use Mayengoko Sharingan to reverse her dimensional power and then hit chakra points near eye so that she couldn't release that immense power with her eye. After taking out her power, she was an easy catch also. Naruto used chakra chains to bound them so that no one can fight back when they wake up. Venus was down. Next was Otohime and kikyo.

Naruto used his psychokinesis on Otohime without giving any chance to her to make the doll house. Kikyo was taken down by Aki. They were also hanged from the ceiling and bound in the same way. Next they called in all other except Himegami, Usui and Takeru.

Haruko, Inaho, Chacha, Azuki, Minaya, Kimi sato was subject to some quick style and partial expansion hits and taken out quite easily. Himegami's power was bit different. Her shikigami's were her imagination so Naruto used his telepathy from Riru to control her shikigami and put his slace seal on her so that she can't attack back.

Everything was done according to Naruto. Minori was there for the surprise element while entering the room so as Naruto waited for the awakening of the girls Aki untied Minori.

Minori: Please Naruto-sama, show yourself and have me again. My pussy is dying for you.

Naruto thought he earned himself some fun. Naruto sat on a chair while Minori placed her pussy on his dick and Aki pushed in her breast in his mouth. Naruto made his hands flexible using his soft body technique so that he can touch any part of their body they want. Suddenly a thought came into Naruto's mind. A beating will wake up all the girls. Naruto made a large number of clone and they were gifted with the clones of Aki's stick. While the girls were beaten by the stick, they were also smacked watching what was happening in the middle. Usui and Takeru became a little bit concerned. Takeru was always best at taking rash decisions. Both of them entered the room and the scenario was too overwhelming for them. Naruto summoned risty and they were no match to her brawling. They were unconscious and Naruto wiped their memory and then thrown them out. When the girls were awake his clones were having erections beating the nude girls.


End file.
